


Ratując twe życie

by MeMyselfAndVeraVerto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Double Agents, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Romance, Sex, Spy Hermione Granger, Spy Severus Snape, War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 65
Words: 197,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfAndVeraVerto/pseuds/MeMyselfAndVeraVerto
Summary: Kiedy Hermiona zostaje schwytana przez Śmierciożerców, Severus wie, że jest tylko jeden sposób, by ją uratować.- Co robisz? - zapytała drżącym głosem.- Ratuję ci życie - powiedział, gdy zaczął całować jej szyję.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Ratuję ci życie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Saving your life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/715367) by lilmisblack. 



Obudziła się czując, że jej głowa pulsuje. Bolało ją całe ciało. Próbowała się poruszyć, ale okazało się, że została przykuta do ściany. Rozejrzała się dookoła, jednak było zbyt ciemno, aby mogła zobaczyć cokolwiek. Strach sparaliżował ją, gdy przypomniała sobie, co się wydarzyło. Była zdziwiona tym, że wciąż żyje.

Po tej strasznej nocy zaledwie kilka tygodni temu, odbyły się trzy spotkania Zakonu. Pierwsze miało miejsce tuż po pogrzebie, jednak wszyscy byli nadal zbyt zszokowani, aby zrobić cokolwiek. Drugie zorganizowano w opuszczonym domu w Londynie. Wyglądał on na taki tylko z zewnątrz, gdyż tak naprawdę większość członków zamieszkało właśnie tutaj odkąd Grimmauld Place przestało być bezpieczne, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy Snape jest po drugiej stronie. Znał wszystkie tajemnice Zakonu i nie musiał już być ostrożny, aby uniknąć podejrzeń. Już nie…

W czasie drugiego spotkania, które trwało zaledwie kilka godzin wyraźnie unikano tego tematu. Ci, którzy od początku nie ufali Snape'owi byli zbyt wstrząśnięci tym, co zrobił. Na szczęście mieli jeszcze innych szpiegów, jednak żaden z nich nie znajdował się tak blisko wroga jak on. Zostali poinformowani, że ktoś w ministerstwie pracuje dla Voldemorta jednak nie wiedzieli, kim on jest. Uzgodniono kwestię dokładniejszego śledztwa w tej sprawie i było to wszystko, co zdołali ustalić. Harry postanowił nie mówić nikomu ani słowa o Horkruksach. We trójkę postanowili wyruszyć do Doliny Godryka już za kilka dni, aby spróbować je odnaleźć.

Trzecie i ostatnie spotkanie miało miejsce tego feralnego popołudnia, jednak nie miała szansy na nie dotrzeć. Była w drodze, gdy zauważyła go z innym czarodziejem. Obydwoje ukrywali swoje twarze próbując przejść niezauważeni wzdłuż ulicy. Słysząc jego głos nawet, gdy szeptał wystarczył, żeby wiedziała z kim ma doczynienia. To przeciąganie samogłosek było zbyt charakterystyczne, zupełnie jak u syna.

Przesłoniła swoją twarz kołnierzem płaszcza i podążyła za nimi, by ich śledzić, gdy opuścili ulicę Pokątną i weszli do mugolskiej części Londynu. Starała się pozostać w pewnej odległości, aby jej nie zauważyli. Mugole spoglądali na nich, ale nie wyglądali na specjalnie zainteresowanych. Minęło więcej niż dziesięć minut i nic się nie zmieniło. Miała nadzieję, że kierowali się w stronę swojej kwatery głównej. Zastanawiała się nad tym, jak Zakon mógłby wykorzystać tę informację. Być może będą mogli zaatakować ich z zaskoczenia lub…

Rozejrzała się wokół czując narastający niepokój. Nie dawało jej to spokoju. Była tak zamyślona, że nie zorientowała się, iż dwójka mężczyzn, których śledziła, zniknęła z jej pola widzenia. Zobaczyła, że jest zupełnie sama w środku opustoszałego parku. Coś wewnątrz niej powiedziało, że postąpiła naprawdę nierozważnie śledząc dwójkę śmierciożerców po Londynie w pojedynkę. Najgorsze jednak było to, że ani razu nie zastanowiła się, dlaczego najzwyczajniej w świecie się nie aportowali.

Zimny śmiech tuż za nią wskazał miejsce pobytu dwójki mężczyzn. Nie miała nawet chwili czasu, aby dobyć swojej różdżki. Błysk czerwonego światła i nagle wszystko stało się czarne.

Kiedy pierwsze zaklęcie uderzyło w nią, z trudem mogła złapać oddech. Poczuła, że kręci się jej w głowie w momencie, gdy postawiono ją na nogi. Zaczęli się szaleńczo śmiać. Co najmniej cztery kolejne zaklęcia pomknęły w jej stronę. Czuła, jak ciało pokrywa się kolejnymi głębokimi nacięciami. Krew była dosłownie wszędzie. Ich śmiech spotęgował się, gdy po twarzy poleciały bezgłośne łzy bólu. Zaczęła mówić sobie w duchu:  _ nie będę krzyczeć, nie będę ich błagać o litość. _

Nagle w pokoju zapanowała martwa cisza. Śmierciożercy rozstąpili się, a jej oczom ukazała się zakapturzona postać. Jedyne, co mogła dostrzec to parę czerwonych oczu i wymierzoną w nią różdżkę. Wymamrotał coś, czego nie mogła zrozumieć i wtedy ciemność ją pochłonęła.

I tak oto znalazła się tutaj, przykuta do ściany, ale wciąż żywa. Zaczęła się szarpać by uwolnić ręce, ale okazało się to niemożliwe. Zauważyła, że rany na jej ciele zostały uleczone, lecz zamiast przynieść ulgę spowodowało to jeszcze większe przerażenie. W głowie kłębiły się myśli:  _ Czego od niej chcą? Czemu wciąż żyje? _

Pokój wypełnił się światłem, gdy drzwi zostały otwarte i wkroczyła czarna postać.

\- Naprawdę nie mogłaś poczekać jeszcze jednego dnia, by mnie zobaczyć?

Ten głos rozpoznałaby wszędzie, słyszała go przecież tyle razy w ciągu ostatnich sześciu lat, lecz teraz była w nim jakaś straszna nuta. Już otworzyła usta, żeby rzucić cięta ripostę, ale spojrzenie, jakie otrzymała powstrzymało ją od tego. Nie mając możliwości ruchu patrzyła jak się zbliża. Zatrzymał się zaledwie kilka cali od niej. Był tak blisko, że ich ciała prawie się stykały. Nagle objął ją w pasie, a swoją twarz zatopił w jej włosach. Czuł jak sztywnieje pod jego dotykiem i zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć wyszeptał jej do ucha tak cicho, że ledwo mogła go usłyszeć.

\- Nie opieraj się, oni nas obserwują.

\- Co ty robisz? - zapytała drżącym głosem.

\- Ratuję ci życie - odpowiedział, po czym zaczął całować jej szyję.

  
  



	2. Myśl szybko

Przechodził właśnie korytarzem, gdy dobiegły go pierwsze dźwięki. Wkroczył do pokoju rozglądając się z zainteresowaniem. Wiedział, że niewiele jest rzeczy, które wzbudziłyby takie podniecenie u śmierciożerców.

Stali w kręgu, patrząc w dół i śmiejąc się złowieszczo. Zbliżył się do nich i wyciągnął głowę, aby dojrzeć owe "coś". Kilka sekund zajęło mu rozpoznanie postaci znajdującej się na podłodze, umysł podpowiadał mu, że to nie może być prawda. Jego była uczennica, Hermiona Granger, przyjaciółka sławnego Harry'ego Pottera, leżała tutaj skulona, przerażona i zagubiona. Jakże różniła się teraz od tamtej małej, Wiem-To-Wszystko, dziewczyny znanej mu z zajęć. Radował się z faktu, że ma na sobie maskę, gdyż jego twarz zdradziłaby go właśnie w tej chwili.

Nie wyglądała na ranną, ale w każdej chwili mogło się to zmienić. Musiał działać szybko.

Odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju, niezauważony przez nikogo. Wiedział, co musi zrobić, ale było to trudne i zarazem niebezpieczne.

Niemal biegł na drugi koniec dworu przez ciemne korytarze pełne obrazów znanych, czystokrwistych czarodziejów. Zatrzymał się dopiero przed zielono-czarnymi drzwiami z wizerunkiem srebrnego węża. Kilka minut, które upłynęły nim dotarł do celu były niewystarczające, żeby wymyślić jakiś dobry plan, ale sądził, że znalazł wyjście z tej okropnej sytuacji, by uratować ją z opresji i samemu pozostać "lojalnym".

Zapukał do drzwi i czekał aż się otworzą. Czarny Pan siedział sam w swoim gabinecie. Czytał książkę, która była w takim stanie, jakby miała zaraz rozpaść się na kawałki. Podniósł wzrok, a ledwo wszedł do pomieszczenia i wiedział już, że zostanie wysłuchany. Było to trudne zadanie, ale użył całej swojej siły perswazji i zdołał przekonać swego Mistrza, aby powstrzymał innych przed skrzywdzeniem dziewczyny. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż uda mu się wszystko wyjaśnić. Wiedział, że ufa mu wystarczająco, żeby na to przystać zanim otrzyma pełen raport zaistniałej sytuacji. Nie chciał jednak kusić losu.

Całą drogę powrotną do pokoju przebyli w milczeniu. Severus pozostawał kilka kroków za swym Panem żywiąc głęboką nadzieję, że dziewczyna jeszcze żyje. Jednocześnie jego umysł po raz kolejny analizował każdy kolejny krok planu.

Głosy były słyszalne na długo przedtem, nim dotarli we właściwe miejsce. Na szczęście, przynajmniej w takich przypadkach śmierciożercy lubili "bawić się" ze swoją ofiarą. Przeciągali męczarnie najdłużej, jak się dało.

Nagle wszyscy umilkli, gdy spostrzegli swego Pana wchodzącego do pokoju. Bijąc jak najgłębsze pokłony rozstąpili się na boki dając mu możliwość dotarcia do leżącej dziewczyny. Spojrzała na nowo przybyłego z mieszaniną strachu i ulgi. Gołym okiem można było dostrzec jej cierpienie i skąpane we krwi ciało. Bez ani jednego słowa wymierzył w nią swą różdżkę. Otwarła szeroko oczy i w następnej sekundzie straciła przytomność.

\- Opatrzcie jej rany i zabierzcie do czarnego pokoju. - Tylko tyle usłyszeli od swojego Pana, nim opuścił pomieszczenie i skierował swe kroki do gabinetu, tuż za nim wyszedł Snape.

Voldemort usiadł w tym samym krześle, co poprzednio z tą różnicą, że teraz jego wzrok był skierowany na niego. Poczuł próbę wdarcia się do swego umysłu, natychmiast, więc postanowił przystąpić do wyjaśnień.

\- Kilka miesięcy temu zdałem sobie sprawę, że jeżeli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem i Dumbledore zginie, owe morderstwo przypadnie w udziale mnie **.** Członkowie Zakonu zorientują się, że tak naprawdę nie szpiegowałem dla nich, tylko oni byli moim celem, przez cały czas pozostawałem wiernym śmierciożercą. Nadal uważałem, że użytecznie byłoby mieć szpiega w ich szeregach, nawet po śmierci Dumbledore'a. Przystąpienie kogokolwiek z nas do ich grupy byłoby niezwykle trudne i zajęłoby zbyt dużo czasu. Musiałby być to ktoś, komu już ufają. Analizowałem wszelkie możliwe wyjścia i wybrałem jedyne możliwe rozwiązanie, osobę najsłabszą w ich grupie. Widzę, że podjąłem właściwą decyzję - mówił powoli.

\- Panna Wiem-To-Wszystko, mól książkowy, ta która zna życie głównie z książek, które czyta całymi tonami, okazała się łatwym celem. Bez problemu dało się nią manipulować. Choć jej umysł był czujny, to jednak górę brały emocje, jak u większości dziewcząt w tym wieku. Najłatwiejszą drogą do pozyskania sobie jej zaufania okazało się uwiedzenie. Zastosowanie jakiegokolwiek zaklęcia nie przyniosłoby pożądanego efektu. Jeżeli tylko udałoby mi się przekonać ją do prawdziwości moich uczuć byłaby moja, zrobiłaby wszystko, czego bym zażądał. Rozbawiło mnie to, jakim była łatwym celem, jak łatwo można nią manipulować. Wystarczyło tylko zajrzeć w głąb jej umysłu, powiedzieć to, co chciała usłyszeć i już była na każde me skinienie. Oczywiście dopilnowałem, aby pozostało to sekretem, w przeciwnym razie byłaby dla nas zupełnie bezużyteczna - kontynuował.

\- I tak oto nastała ta noc, gdy zabiłem tego starego głupca. Mój Panie, nawet wtedy ona wierzyła w moją niewinność. Rozmawialiśmy o tym, co się stało parę dni później. Zapewniałem ją, że jestem wierny Zakonowi, a to, czego była świadkiem zostało z góry zaplanowane przez Dumbledore'a. Wyjaśniłem jej, że nie mogę jeszcze wyjawić reszcie Zakonu, dlaczego to uczyniłem i musi mi do tego czasu pomóc. Mówiła mi o wszystkim, co dzieje się na spotkaniach. Była taka szczęśliwa wiedząc, że potrzebuję jej pomocy. Spotkaliśmy się parę razy, niestety nie mogła mi przekazać żadnych użytecznych informacji. Wszyscy byli nadal zbyt zszokowani tym, co się stało i niewiele udało im się ustalić - westchnął.

\- Gdy przez te wszystkie lata współpracowałem z nimi zawsze podejrzewałem, że dla Zakonu pracuje jeszcze jeden szpieg i znajduje się wśród nas, śmierciożerców. Niestety nigdy nie odkryłem, kim on jest i dlatego nie mówiłem o tym wcześniej. Obawiałem się, że szpieg może zorientować się, że został zdemaskowany, a to mogłoby się zakończyć utratą mojego tajnego informatora.

\- Wygląda na to, że hormony wzięły dzisiaj górę nad rozumem dziewczyny i postanowiła mnie odnaleźć. Dlatego proszę cię Panie o to, byś zostawił ją przy życiu. Może być dla nas niezwykle użyteczna i całkiem możliwe, iż za jakiś czas odzyskam dzięki niej swoją pozycję w Zakonie. Panie, jeżeli uważasz, podjęte przeze mnie decyzje za błędne przyjmę każdą karę, jaką uznasz za odpowiednią. Lecz jeśli myślisz podobnie jak ja, to powinniśmy ją wykorzystać. Panna Granger może dla nas zdobywać informacje. Muszę jednak prosić o to, byś rozkazał innym trzymać się od niej z daleka i pozwolił mi być jedynym, który może z nią rozmawiać, w innym razie może przestać mi ufać.

Oczekiwanie na odpowiedź było tak długie, że zaczął się zastanawiać czy jego Pan nie obmyśla sobie w tej chwili, jak najefektowniej potorturować ich oboje, by potem zabić. Kiedy w końcu się odezwał, nakazał mu dalej trzymać się owego planu. Stwierdził, że to pomysł godny najwierniejszego śmierciożercy, jednak znał swego Mistrza na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, iż nie do końca uwierzył w tą historię. Musiał znaleźć, więc sposób, aby go przekonać. Mógł zrobić tylko jedno.

Otworzył drzwi i ujrzał ją przykutą do ściany. Ubranie miała skąpane w krwi, ale po cięciach nie pozostał nawet ślad. Wiedział, że rozpoznała go w momencie, gdy przemówił. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, kiedy zobaczyła jego twarz. Dawał jej sygnały, by nie odezwała się słowem, dopóki do niej nie podejdzie. Byli tak blisko, że czuł jej oddech na swojej skórze i gdy zapytała go, co robi, powiedział jej prawdę...  _ Ratuję ci życie _ .

Jego ręce trzymały jej biodra, pochylił się do przodu, by móc całować szyję. Była zbyt zszokowana, by cokolwiek powiedzieć. Po kilku sekundach cofnął się o krok do tyłu i szybkim ruchem różdżki oczyścił jej skórę i szaty, a zakrzepła krew zniknęła. Wsunął swoją dłoń w jej bujne brązowe włosy i popchnął w kierunku ściany. Byli teraz bardzo blisko siebie, ciała stykały się ze sobą, czuł jak bardzo była zdenerwowana. Zbliżył swoją twarz do jej, niemal dotykając ustami i zajrzał głęboko w oczy. Zdziwienie nie opuszczało jej twarzy, lecz było coś jeszcze, coś co było schowane w głębi jej duszy. Zaskoczyło go to, co odkrył - zaufanie. Próbował zajrzeć głębiej do jej umysłu, lecz odparła ten atak. Musiała uczyć się oklumencji.

Z wahaniem sięgnął do jej ust. Zaledwie delikatne muśnięcie, by zobaczyć jej reakcję, dać jej czas, przyzwyczaić do tego, co miało nastąpić. Czuł jak jej ciało lekko drży pod dotykiem jego rąk, lecz nadal trwała w bezruchu.

Pierwszy pocałunek był delikatny, spoglądali na siebie nawzajem, ale wiedział, że jest to niewystarczające, więc ostrożnie rozchylił jej usta językiem i pogłębił go. Zauważył, jak zamyka powieki, po czym oddaje pocałunek. Jego ręce błądziły po ciele dziewczyny, język odkrywał wnętrze jej ust, czyniąc owy akt bardziej namiętnym. Gdy wsunął ręce pod koszulkę, zamarła i otwarła oczy w niemym pytaniu. Oderwał się od tych zmysłowych ust i wyszeptał cicho do jej ucha.

\- Zaufaj mi, to jedyny sposób.

Ciało zaczęło się odprężać pod jego dotykiem. Twarz miał ukrytą w zagłębieniu jej szyi. Palce zaczęły kreślić małe kółeczka, wędrowały w górę i dół jej nóg. Było to tak delikatne, że niemal łaskotało. Gdy dotarł do wewnętrznej części uda, odchyliła głowę do tyłu i to był znak dla niego, że jest gotowa do następnego etapu. Jego wargi ponownie wyszły na spotkanie jej słodkich ust, a palce powędrowały pod bieliznę dziewczyny. Chociaż była to tylko gra dwojga ludzi, którzy nie przepadają za sobą, to jednak ich ciała reagowały na siebie nawzajem. Mieli jeden cel, chcieli przeżyć.

Przycisnął ją mocniej do ściany, usłyszał cichy jęk. Nie był do końca pewien, kto go wydał. Nagły brzęk łańcucha zaskoczył ich. Zupełnie o nim zapomnieli. Hermiona chciała go objąć, tyle, że nie mogła poruszyć rękoma. Oderwał się od niej na chwilę.

\- Myślę, że możemy zostawić je jeszcze na chwilę - rzekł z szyderczym uśmiechem na ustach. -  _ To tylko gra z mojej strony _ . - powiedział sam do siebie, ale nie był tak do końca o tym przekonany.

Nic na to nie odpowiedziała, po prostu przywarła swoimi ustami do jego w głębokim pocałunku. Czuła, że jego podniecenie jest równe jej. Nie mógł czekać już ani chwili dłużej. Zdjął z niej bieliznę. Zaraz po tym rozpiął swoje spodnie, uniósł jej nogi i owinął się nimi w pasie ani na chwilę nie przerywając namiętnego pocałunku.

Wszedł w nią powoli, tak aby nie sprawić jej bólu. Była taka ciasna. Musiał skupić się, aby nie stracić kontroli. Zatrzymał się w jej wnętrzu, dając czas na przyzwyczajenie się do niego. Dopiero, gdy poczuł, że jej mięśnie się rozluźniają zaczął się w niej poruszać. Przerwał pocałunek i spojrzał na nią. Jej twarz była prawdziwym kalejdoskopem uczuć, a zaskoczenie i podniecenie mieszały się ze sobą. Jego twarz musiała być taka sama. Spokojne tempo pod wpływem narastającego pragnienia pomału przechodziło w bardziej gwałtowne. Jęki stały się głośniejsze. Zdawało się, że owy stan trwał całe godziny. Ciało uderzało o ciało, usta złączone razem, jej wnętrze zacisnęło się wokół jego członka w paroksyzmach nadchodzącego szczytu. Krzyk, jaki z siebie wydała został stłumiony przez jego spragnione usta. To wystarczyło, by i on osiągnął spełnienie. Wyczerpanie, jakie po tym go ogarnęło zmusiło do zatrzymania się w jej wnętrzu.

Bez ani jednego słowa, zrobił krok w tył i uwolnił jej ręce z łańcuchów. Szybkim ruchem zapiął spodnie i nie mając odwagi spojrzeć jej w oczy, złapał ją za rękę i aportował się. Znaleźli się w ciemnej uliczce blisko ulicy Pokątnej. Głośny trzask powiedział im, że nie są tu sami.

Raz jeszcze pocałował ją namiętnie, lecz tym razem trwało to zaledwie moment. Jednak na tyle długo, by mógł wsunąć jej do kieszeni skrawek pergaminu. Zaraz po tym odwrócił się do niej tyłem i aportował z powrotem do dworu.

Zrobił wszystko, co było w jego mocy, by uczynić to "przedstawienie" jak najbardziej wiarygodnym. Miał nadzieję, że było wystarczająco dobre i przekonało jego Mistrza. Wiedział, że nie jest to ostatni raz. Teraz byli przekonani, iż rzeczywiście szpieguje dla Czarnego Pana. Będą jednak mieli ich oboje na oku.

Po raz kolejny udał się do gabinetu Czarnego Pana, wiedząc, o co zaraz zostanie zapytany. W głębi swojej duszy zastanawiał się jednak, kiedy ujrzy ją ponownie.


	3. Nic nie mów

Po prostu ją tutaj zostawił, na środku mugolskiej ulicy, tak słabą, że ledwo mogła się ruszać. Rozmyślała nawet o wezwaniu kogoś, kto by jej pomógł, lecz coś w głowie podpowiedziało jej, iż nie jest to najlepszy pomysł. Zakon nie powinien się o tym dowiedzieć, a ona sama już nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć. Była tylko jedna możliwość, żeby wydostać się z tej ulicy. Rozejrzała się wkoło, aby mieć pewność, że w pobliżu nie ma nikogo i aportowała się przed drzwi Kwatery Głównej.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym nacisnęła klamkę i otworzyła drzwi. Miała nadzieję, iż nikt nie spostrzeże, jak chyłkiem przemierza korytarz, by dotrzeć do swojej sypialni. Starała się nie zakłócić ciszy, która ją otaczała.

Myśli miała zmącone, obrazy wydarzeń z ostatnich godzin falami krążyły po głowie, poczuła się naprawdę słabo i zakręciło się jej w głowie.

Powoli zbliżyła się do łazienki. Przy pomocy magii w ciągu zaledwie kilku sekund napełniła wannę wodą, po czym zdjęła ubranie i porzuciła przy drzwiach.

Gorąca woda okryła jej ciało, relaksując i rozluźniając obolałe mięśnie, ale jednocześnie zmywając widmo złych wspomnień. Wkrótce jej głowę wypełniły obrazy tak inne od poprzednich.

Wciąż nie mogła zaakceptować, co zrobiła.  _ Czy było prawdą to, co jej powiedział, że ratuje jej życie?  _ W pewnym stopniu wierzyła mu, lecz teraz, gdy była już daleko od tamtego miejsca spoglądała na wszystko z zupełnie innej perspektywy.

_ Czy on przypadkiem nie bawił się jej umysłem, próbując zmącić myśli i znaleźć sposób, by zwrócić ją przeciwko tym, których kochała? _

Przez te wszystkie lata podejrzewali Snape'a i tyle razy się mylili. Czy było coś związanego ze śmiercią Dumbledore'a o czym nie mieli pojęcia, a czego nie byliby w stanie zrozumieć?

Widziała to w jego spojrzeniu, wyglądał tak, jakby naprawdę się o nią martwił. Wydawał się taki przekonywujący, gdy mówił, że chce jej pomóc. Nadal była żywa, nieprawdaż? Uleczył jej rany. To już coś oznaczało, prawda?

Prawda jest taka, że nigdy nie patrzyła na niego w ten konkretny sposób, jak na mężczyznę, Zawsze widziała tylko nauczyciela. Mimo tego jej ciało reagowało na każde jego dotknięcie. Gdy pierwszy szok minął, poddała się jego woli bez zastanowienia i teraz czuła, jak jej serce przyspiesza za każdym razem, gdy o nim tylko pomyśli. Poczuła się, jak mała, głupiutka dziewczynka.

Nagle usłyszała jakiś dźwięk i otworzyła oczy. Musiała przysnąć z powodu zmęczenia i natłoku myśli. Rozejrzała się. Czuła niepokój, ale chciała też odnaleźć źródło hałasu.

Dźwięk dochodził z miejsca, gdzie porzuciła swoje ubrania. Brzmiał zupełnie, jakby coś skrobało piórem po papierze. Wyszła z wanny i otuliła się ciepłym, puchatym ręcznikiem. Sięgnęła do swych szat i ze zdumieniem stwierdziła, że są ciepłe w dotyku. W jednej z wewnętrznych kieszeni znalazła kawałek pergaminu. Stał się zimny w momencie, gdy tylko go dotknęła. Pojawiły się na nim słowa. Zdołała przeczytać:  _ „Wszystko w porządku?" _

Zawahała się. Nie wiedziała, bowiem, o co tutaj chodzi, lecz nagle ową linijkę zastąpiło następne zdanie:  _ „Czy coś cię boli?" _

Sięgnęła po własne pióro i napisała pod spodem:  _ „Profesor Snape?" _ Chociaż znała już odpowiedź, rozpoznała, bowiem jego charakter pisma.

_ „Tak" _ , a chwilę potem:  _ „Czy jesteś ranna?" _

_ „Myślę, że nie." _

_ „Myślę, że zasługujesz na jakieś wyjaśnienia, lecz nie mogę ci zdradzić wszystkiego. Powiem ci tyle, ile mogę…" _

Zdania pojawiały się jedne za drugimi. Były to tylko jedna, dwie linijki tekstu, lecz znikały tak szybko, że musiała skupić się, aby żadnej nie przegapić.

_ „Musiałem powiedzieć Czarnemu Panu, że szpiegujesz dla niego, inaczej już byłabyś martwa. Wierzą teraz w to, iż uwiodłem cię podstępnie i pracujesz dla mnie." _

_ „Jednak to było za mało, żeby przekonało go w pełni. Musiałem, więc udowodnić, że mówię prawdę. Jeślibyś uczyniła cokolwiek, by mnie wtedy powstrzymać oboje bylibyśmy martwi." _

Słowa zniknęły. Upłynęło kilka sekund, a ona nadal nie była w stanie napisać niczego w odpowiedzi.

_ „Obawiam się jednak, że to nie koniec. Będą chcieli, żebyś wykazała się i przekazywała im informacje o Zakonie. Podejrzewam, że będą mnie obserwować na każdym kroku. Musimy się ponownie spotkać, oni również tam będą. Rozumiesz powagę sytuacji?" _

_ „Tak" _ odpisała, pióro drżało w jej dłoni.

Mała mapka pojawiła się w chwilę po tym, a obok niej instrukcje.

_ „Aportujesz się tam za trzy dni o ósmej wieczorem. Pół mili na południe od tego miejsca znajdziesz małą chatkę. Wejdziesz do środka i zaczekasz tam na mnie." _

_ „Ten pergamin ulegnie samozniszczeniu w ciągu kilku minut. Upewnij się, że pamiętasz, gdzie masz się udać i nie spóźnij się." _

Nawet po zapamiętaniu mapy wciąż wpatrywała się w pergamin. Kilka minut później pojawił się niebieski płomień, który go strawił.

Wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć w to, jak dobrze potrafiła udawać przed własnymi przyjaciółmi, że wszystko jest w porządku. Byli zapewne zbyt zajęci, by cokolwiek zauważyć.

W ciągu dnia miała masę zajęć i było, z kim porozmawiać. Jednak nocą wspomnienia tego wszystkiego, co się stało, wracały ze zdwojoną siłą.

Pierwszej nocy zamaskowani mężczyźni otaczali ją w ciasnym kręgu, krzywdząc i śmiejąc się z niej. Obudziła się cała zlana zimnym potem, trzęsąc się, jak w febrze. Była zbyt przerażona, by zasnąć ponownie.

Wspomnienia dwóch kolejnych nocy różniły się diametralnie od siebie. Czuła jego dotyk na swojej skórze, wargi pieściły ją, a męskie ciało tak blisko niej… Po obudzeniu była jeszcze bardziej zakłopotana, niż przedtem i z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu, już się nie bała.

Trzeciego poranka, obudziło ją słońce, które świeciło za oknem. Nie mogła zasnąć ponownie, więc udała się do kuchni i czekała na innych, aż się obudzą. Gdy wszyscy byli już w komplecie i jedli śniadanie przy stole, ona wpatrywała się w swój talerz i nie mogła nic przełknąć. Była tak roztargniona, że nawet nie zwróciła na to uwagi.

Spędziła ten dzień w bibliotece, zmuszając się do czytania, wiedząc jednak, że jest zbyt wytrącona z równowagi, by skupić się na tekście dłużej niż dwie sekundy. Było to jednak najlepsze miejsce i nikt jej nie przeszkadzał. Godziny płynęły i wkrótce niebo zaczęło ciemnieć.

Nic nie jadła przez cały dzień, nie była w stanie się do tego zmusić. Po tym, jak oznajmiła wszystkim zebranym, że jest zbyt zmęczona, by cokolwiek przełknąć, wymówiła się chęcią pójścia do łóżka, by przespać się trochę. Wstała i udała się w kierunku schodów, w międzyczasie chwyciła płaszcz. Po rzuceniu kilku zaklęć, by upewnić się, że jej nieobecność nie zostanie spostrzeżona, wróciła na dół i po cichu opuściła dom.

Było jeszcze wcześnie, gdy aportowała się w lesie. Nie chciała czekać ani minuty dłużej, więc znalazła chatkę. Znajdowała się tam, gdzie powinna być. Weszła do środka. Było tam przeraźliwie pusto, stół i połamane krzesło, nic więcej.

Znalazła kominek i rozpaliła mały ogień. Choć i tak było przeraźliwie zimno, zrobiła to, by mieć zajęcie dla rąk. Usiadła na podłodze i zapatrzyła się w płomienie, nie myśląc o niczym.

Głośne pyknięcie przywróciło ją do rzeczywistości, wstała przerażona. Podeszła w kierunku okna, lecz zdołała uczynić tylko kilka kroków. Silne ręce pochwyciły ją w pasie i pociągnęły w tył.

\- Nic nie mów - wyszeptał jej cicho do ucha i przyciągnął do siebie jeszcze bliżej.

Poczuła gorące wargi na swojej szyi. Jego ręce nieśpiesznie odpięły kilka guzików jej koszuli, po czym wślizgnęły się pod nią. Zamknęła powieki i głośno zaczerpnęła powietrza. Czy jego ręce zawsze muszą być takie zimne? Ich dotyk na rozgrzanej skórze powodował, że przez jej ciało przebiegały dreszcze. Czuła, jak jego druga ręka powoli wędruje w kierunku spódnicy i bawi się paskiem. W międzyczasie ustami przygryzał płatek jej ucha.

Otworzyła oczy i zamarła, gdy ujrzała jakąś twarz zaglądającą do środka przez szybę w oknie. Błysk w tych oczach spowodował, że nie mogła zaczerpnąć powietrza. Musiał to wyczuć, bo zatrzymał się na chwilę i powiedział.

\- Mówiłem ci przecież, że będą mnie śledzić. Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi. - Zakończył swoją wypowiedź, po czym kontynuował pieszczoty.

Zmusiła się, by ponownie zamknąć oczy i wkrótce jej ciało znów odpowiadało na pieszczoty, jeszcze bardziej niż przedtem. Oparła się o niego i jęknęła, gdy poczuła jak jego palce wślizgują się pod spódnicę w głąb jej bielizny. Wszystko inne przestało być ważne w tym momencie.

W ciągu ostatnich dni udało się jej zapomnieć o tym, co się stało. Sądziła, że to wszystko było tylko jej imaginacją, spowodowaną szokiem po tym, jak ją uwięziono i niemal zabito. Teraz jednak był tutaj, a jego dotyk, który tak dobrze znała, sprawiał jej ogromną przyjemność. Czuła się tak wspaniale. Po raz drugi w życiu, emocje wzięły górę nad rozsądkiem, a ciało poruszało się z własnej inicjatywy.

Poczuła, jak jedna ręka pieści jej piersi, podczas gdy druga dotarła do łechtaczki i zaczęła ją drażnić. Jej biodra otarły się o niego, co wywołało jęk rozkoszy. W momencie, gdy jeden z jego palców powolutku wsunął się w jej wnętrze, usłyszała, że zaczął coś mówić, jednak była zbyt ogarnięta żądzą, by móc go zrozumieć.

\- Panno Granger – usłyszała. - Panno Granger. - W jej głowie brzmiało to jak brzęczenie. Jednak to właśnie jej imię sprawiło, że myślami wróciła na ziemię.

\- Co…ohh…co? - Było to wszystko, co udało się jej odpowiedzieć. Gardło miała suche na wiór.

\- Musisz mnie wysłuchać, skoncentruj się, dasz radę?

Kilka sekund zabrało jej przyswojenie tej informacji, kiwnęła głową w odpowiedzi. Usta miała rozchylone, oddychała coraz ciężej z powodu ogarniającej ją rozkoszy, którą jej dawał.

\- To ważne - szepnął jej do ucha, ale palce nie przestawały się poruszać. - Jest ktoś w ministerstwie, kto przekazuje informacje Czarnemu Panu. Ważne informacje. Nie wiem, jak się nazywa, ale sądzę, że jest aurorem. Widziałem go tylko raz, ma bliznę biegnącą przez pół twarzy, po lewej stronie. Ktoś z Zakonu musi go powstrzymać, ale to kto przekazał ci tę informację musi pozostać w tajemnicy. Zrozumiałaś?

Zanurzyła ręce w jego włosach i przyciągnęła go bliżej. Jego usta znów znalazły się na jej szyi i słowo  _ „TAK! _ ", które wykrzyczała było jej odpowiedzią nie tylko na pytanie, ale i na dotyk.

Nie zmuszał jej, by błagała go o więcej. Wiedział dobrze, czego potrzebuje i dawał jej to. Nie była w stanie powstrzymać jęków, ciało drżało pod jego dotykiem, biodra poruszały się niekontrolowanie.

Nagle ręka na jej piersi zaprzestała pieszczot. Szybko objął ją w talii rękoma w momencie, gdy nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa. To uchroniło ją przed upadkiem. Czuła, jak jej mięśnie napinają się, zatrzymując jego palce wewnątrz. Zaczęła krzyczeć z przyjemności.

Po chwili odzyskała władzę w ciele, oddech wracał do normy. Nadal czuła jego erekcję przy swoim udzie, zabrała rękę z jego włosów. Sunąc w dół zaczęła dotykać go w owym miejscu chcąc zwrócić mu, choć trochę przyjemności, którą otrzymała. Gdy tylko zorientował się, co chce zrobić, wciągnął głośno powietrze i odsunął się.

Odwróciła się i na jego twarzy dostrzegła zażenowanie. Wyszeptał tylko: 

–  _ Muszę już iść i ty również powinnaś. -  _ Ale nadal stał w miejscu. Kilka sekund minęło w ciszy. Nagle zrobił kilka kroków w jej kierunku i złożył na jej szyi delikatny pocałunek. -  _ Upewnij się, że Potter nie opuści Londynu w ciągu najbliższych kilku tygodni  _ \- wyszeptał, po czym zniknął.

Stała w kompletnym bezruchu usiłując zrozumieć to, co przed chwilą zaszło, gdy usłyszała, jak coś porusza się na zewnątrz chatki. Spojrzała w kierunku oka i znowu zobaczyła te oczy, z tym dziwnym błyskiem. Poczuła w tym momencie niepokój.

Wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem przez kilka sekund, lecz strach zwyciężył i szybko aportowała się przed drzwi Kwatery Głównej, jakby goniło ją sto diabłów. Wbiegła do środka, dopiero tam poczuła się bezpieczna.

Wszystkie światła były już pogaszone, wyglądało na to, że każdy już śpi. Skierowała się stronę własnej sypialni uważając, by nie narobić zbytniego hałasu.

Położyła się do łóżka, wciąż mając na sobie ubranie. Uśmiech nie znikał z jej twarzy, nawet strach nie byłby w stanie zmącić jej szczęścia. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego jest taka radosna, bez względu na wszystko była teraz w „siódmym niebie".


	4. Na misji

Co, u diabła, się z nim dzieje?

Już od godziny przemierzał ten pusty pokój i ciągle nie mógł się uspokoić. Przez całe swoje życie zawsze miał pod kontrolą ciało i umysł, ale teraz ta sytuacja i ta dziewczyna… było to takie inne. Zazwyczaj coś takiego w jego świecie oznaczało tylko kłopoty.

Nauczył się zawsze przemyśleć wszystkie “za i przeciw” nim cokolwiek zrobi. Unikał uczuć, które trudno ukryć. Musiał zawsze trzymać umysł zamknięty dla innych, a teraz stawało się to coraz trudniejsze z minuty na minutę.

Za pierwszym razem takie myśli nie zaprzątały mu głowy. Zrobił to, co było konieczne, by przeżyli obydwoje. Oczywiście czuł się wtedy dobrze, lecz nie miało to głębszego znaczenia. Tak, myślał o niej w nocy, ale to, co się wydarzyło było natury czysto fizycznej.

Była jego uczennicą, dwadzieścia lat młodszą. Była przerażona i działała tak, jak nakazał jej instynkt. Co u diabła się z nim dzieje?

Nadal nie mógł przestać o niej myśleć.

Prawdę powiedziawszy był wstrząśnięty, gdy rzeczywiście znalazł ją tam. Być może zakładał, że będzie się trzymać od niego z daleka i nie opuści bezpiecznej kwatery Zakonu. Byłoby to mądre posunięcie. W głębi duszy ucieszył się, że przyszła. Znów zapragnął poczuć jej delikatną jak aksamit skórę tuż przy swojej. Gdy ich ciała się dotykały ledwo mógł zapanować nad sobą i swoją żądzą.

Słuchanie jej jęków, możliwość czucia, jak jej ciało drży pod jego dotykiem było niesamowite i podniecające. Nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek przydarzyło mu się coś takiego. Z ust wyszedł mu suchy, ochrypły głos, gdy powiedział jej, co ma zrobić. Jego palce w tym czasie nie zaprzestały swojej pracy, dawały jej przyjemność jednocześnie drażniąc się z nią. Widział jak ciężko jej skoncentrować się na jego słowach.

Wtedy, gdy go dotknęła, a on odsunął się, z trudem zachował nad sobą kontrolę. Jego całe ciało pragnęło jej, tak bardzo, że aż sprawiało to ból. Wiedział, że nie jest w stanie przestać, jeśli tylko zacznie. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na tego typu zachowanie.

Jedna jego połowa krzyczała, że powinien trzymać się od niej z dala, druga natomiast planowała pretekst, by znowu ją ujrzeć. Co się do licha z nim dzieje?

Spotkanie właśnie miało się zacząć, słyszał już hałasy na zewnątrz. Wziął głęboki oddech, uspokoił się i zamknął dostęp do swojego umysłu.

Zasiedli naokoło stołu, mając na sobie maski i oczekiwali przybycia swego Mistrza. Spotkanie trwało około dwóch godzin, tak by każdy mógł zabrać głos. Dyskutowali nad przyszłymi planami, omówili szczegółowo zadania, które zostały im przydzielone na poprzednim spotkaniu. Musiał wbijać sobie paznokcie w dłoń, by skoncentrować się na tym, o czym rozmawiano, mogły, bowiem paść jakieś użyteczne informacje. Po zakończonym zebraniu Czarny Pan nakazał mu udać się do jego gabinetu.

Wiedział, że musi mu coś powiedzieć i tak też uczynił.

\- Dziewczyna powiedziała, że na razie planują powrót na Grimmauld Place. Zaklęcie Fideliusa nie chroni jednak już tego miejsca. Nie podjęli jeszcze decyzji, kiedy się tam przeniosą. To wszystko, co wiedziała.

Nie byłoby mądre, obmyślać więcej dopóki nie rozważy całości planu. Wymamrotał, więc jakąś wymówkę i wyszedł, by jak najszybciej dotrzeć na Spinners End.

Już przed drzwiami wyczuł ten charakterystyczny zapach warzących się eliksirów, zaklął pod nosem i wkroczył do środka. Był zmęczony, ale wiedział, że musi dodać kilka składników dziś w nocy.

Gdy po kilku godzinach w końcu położył się do łóżka, okazało się, że nie może zasnąć. Podobnie jak ubiegłej nocy i jeszcze wcześniejszej, gdy tylko przymykał powieki przed jego oczami stawał obraz dziewczyny. Wstał i poszedł usiąść na kanapie, przy kominku. Liczył na to, że ognista whisky mu pomoże.

Wkrótce jego zmysły były odurzone alkoholem, lecz to ich nie powstrzymało. Wpatrywał się w ogień, a jego głowę wypełniała dziewczyna i wielka ochota, by znowu dotknąć jej delikatnej skóry. Zaczął wyobrażać sobie, co stałoby się gdyby pozwolił jej siebie wtedy dotknąć. Mógł niemal poczuć na sobie jej ręce.

Zamknął oczy i obraz jej leżącej na podłodze pod nim wypełnił jego umysł. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy jego ręce powoli rozpięły szatę.

Jęknął, gdy w wyobraźni owinęła swoje nogi wokół jego pasa. Tymczasem jego dłoń musnęła przez materiał powiększającą się wciąż erekcję.

Wsunął palce pod bieliznę, delikatnie przesuwając po całej swojej długości, wyobrażając sobie, że to jej palce i zdusił kolejny jęk. Objął go palcami i wyczuł, jak bardzo się powiększył. Powolutku zaczął poruszać ręką w górę i w dół nabierając cały czas prędkości. Przez cały czas miał przed oczami obraz Hermiony, wijącej się z rozkoszy.

Przygryzł dolną wargę, w momencie, gdy zaczął poruszać biodrami, jęcząc przy tym cicho. Nie trwało to długo. Nim odzyskał świadomość po właśnie przeżytym orgazmie, jego oczy rozwarły się w szoku.

Podniósł się i skierował do łazienki. Wskoczył pod prysznic, zimna woda powodowała dreszcze, ale też przyjemnie schłodziła jego rozpalone ciało.

Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie zrobił zwłaszcza, że przez tyle dni się kontrolował. To tylko komplikowało wszystko. Będzie musiał skupić się jeszcze bardziej niż do tej pory i trzymać myśli na uwięzi w obecności swego Pana.

I to by było na tyle. Musi znaleźć sposób, by trzymać ją z dala od tego wszystkiego, z dala od niego samego. Pomyśli nad jakimś innym sposobem przekazywania informacji, a on nigdy więcej już jej nie ujrzy. To jest najlepsze, co może zrobić.

To właśnie z taką myślą wrócił do łóżka. Udało mu się w końcu zasnąć, lecz budząc się ponownie odkrył, że ma następny wzwód.

Następna noc minęła jak ubiegłe. Obudził go ból w ramieniu, podciągnął rękaw ukazując Mroczny Znak, jarzący się na jego skórze.

W ciągu zaledwie kilku minut, był ubrany i stanął przed swoim Panem wraz z większością śmierciożerców. Mieli misję, wyjaśnił im ich Mistrz.

Jeden z jego szpiegów w Ministerstwie został pojmany, potrzebował teraz kogoś na jego miejsce. Mieli wyruszyć do Londynu i włamać się do kilku wybranych domów. Po rzuceniu Imperiusa mieli pozostawić domowników gotowych na wykonywanie rozkazów.

Nie trzeba było dodawać, że jeśli cel odbije klątwę mają go zabić. Na szczęście niewielu czarodziei potrafiło tego dokonać.

Było już ciemno, gdy wyszli na zewnątrz. Podążyli wszyscy razem ubrani w swoje maski. Nie odezwali się do siebie nawet słowem. Pojedyncze trzaski aportacji i znaleźli się w Londynie. Rozdzielili się na trzy grupy.

Szedł wraz kilkoma innymi do domku położonego zaledwie kilka metrów dalej. Drzwi rozwarły się z głośnym hukiem, wkroczyli do środka trzymając różdżki w pogotowiu.

Czarownica i czarodziej mieszkający tam, zostali gwałtownie wytrąceni ze snu, nie mając nawet czasu na reakcję.

Krzyki zadane Cruciatusem wypełniły pokój. Dzięki zaklęciom wyciszającym nikt na zewnątrz nie zwrócił na nie uwagi. Śmiał się z nimi z nieszczęśników przez kilka minut. Zasugerował, by rzucili na nich Imperiusa i oddalili się nim ktoś ich nakryje. Niechętnie przystali na tą propozycję, rzucili klątwę zostawiając ofiary nieprzytomne na podłodze i opuścili budynek, aby dołączyć do innej grupy.

Wiedział, co zaraz nastąpi. Ilekroć szli na misję zawsze tracili nad sobą kontrolę, a ten wieczór nie był wyjątkiem.

Pierwszą ofiarą był mugolski mężczyzna idący ulicą, wkrótce dołączyło do niego paru innych. Trzymali ich unoszących się nad swoimi głowami, w międzyczasie szukając wzrokiem następnych „celów", którymi mogliby się pobawić.

Nie mógł zostać tam ani minuty dłużej. Był zmęczony tym wszystkim, a zwłaszcza podszywaniem się pod kogoś, kim już nie był od lat.

Nie był dobrym człowiekiem, co do tego nie miał żadnych wątpliwości. Nadal wierzył w znaczenie czarodziejskiej krwi, uważał się za lepszego od reszty ludzi, bo należał do takiej rodziny. Był podły i często pastwił się nad zwykłymi ludźmi, napawając się ich poniżeniem. Mimo to na dłuższą metę torturowanie mugoli nie cieszyło go. Nie był tacy jak oni, ale nie różnił się od nich, aż tak bardzo.

Prawdę mówiąc w ogóle nie obchodziło go, co robią tamci. Nie mógł ich powstrzymać, więc nie było potrzeby dłużej tutaj przebywać. Wziął udział w kilku ich „zabawach", by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł. Wiedział, że nawet nie zauważą jego nieobecności, zbyt dobrze się bawili.

Na początku udał się na Spinner's End, ale przypomniał sobie, że pewna książka do eliksirów została w kwaterze głównej. Była mu potrzebna do ukończenia pewnej mikstury. Westchnął z frustracji i deportował się tam.

Było to takie dziwne, owo miejsce nigdy nie wydawało się takie puste, zawsze kilka osób się tutaj kręciło. Wiedział jednak, że teraz znajduje się tutaj tylko Czarny Pan.

Udał się do biblioteki najciszej jak potrafił, praktycznie bezszelestnie, by go nie usłyszano. Nie miał ochoty tłumaczyć się mistrzowi, co tutaj robi, gdyby ten odkrył jego obecność. Nie chciał rozmawiać z nim po raz kolejny.

Pokój był ciemny i pusty. Użył swojej różdżki, by rozświetlić mrok, po czym podszedł do biurka, przy którym wcześniej pracował. Przerzucał książki w poszukiwaniu tej jednej, która była mu potrzebna, gdy przez przypadek natknął się na zwój pergaminu. Nie przypominał sobie, aby zostawiał go tutaj, gdy wychodził. Było tam napisane jego imię.

Rozwinął go na stole i zmarszczył brwi, gdy okazało się, że zwój jest pusty. Miał złe przeczucia, a już dawno temu nauczył się ufać swoim instynktom.

Po kilku sekundach dotknął go różdżką i wyszeptał kilka słów. Papier nadal był pusty. Wypróbował inne zaklęcie i dopiero za czwartym razem na pergaminie pojawiły się słowa. Szybki rzut oka wystarczył, by odpłynęły wszystkie kolory z jego twarzy, włożył zwój do kieszeni i w pośpiechu wybiegł z pokoju.

Istniał powód, dla którego musiał spalić pergamin, za pomocą którego kontaktował się z Granger. Był to niezawodny sposób komunikowania się, ale dość silny czarodziej mógł ujawnić to, co zostało na nim wcześniej napisane.

Ktoś, kto zostawił to wśród jego rzeczy miał pewność, że znajdzie go i przeczyta. Pogrywali z nim, zwodząc go. Jednak mimo wszystko miał nie wracać tutaj, aż do jutrzejszego poranka. Znalazł to wcześniej niż przypuszczano, więc może nie jest jeszcze za późno, aby cokolwiek zrobić.

Gdy tylko opuścił kwaterę główną i był z dala od bariery, aportował się do lasu kolejny raz. Widział światło padające z okna, wyciągnął różdżkę i puścił się biegiem przed siebie spodziewając się najgorszego.

Otworzył drzwi i stanął w nich, dysząc i obejmując wzrokiem scenę rozgrywająca się przed nim.

Wysoki mężczyzna, otulony czarną szatą, noszący maskę śmierciożercy stał pośrodku pokoju, obrócony do niego plecami i starał się utrzymać Granger pod kontrolą.

Jedna jego ręka spoczywała na jej szyi, przyszpilając ją do ściany, podczas gdy druga trzymała różdżkę skierowaną dokładnie na nią. Twarz miała obrzmiałą i umazana we krwi, a usta rozchyliła w walce o oddech. Nogi dyndały nad podłogą, a paznokcie zatopiła w ramieniu, które ją więziło, tworząc na nim krwawe pręgi.

\- Teraz dostaniesz to, na co zasługujesz. Z nami się nie zadziera. Za pierwszym razem nie mogłem cię zabić, ale teraz nie jesteś w stanie mi uciec.

Wziął głęboki oddech, odzyskując spokój i skierował różdżkę na mężczyznę, po czym spokojnie powiedział.

\- Nie powinieneś był tego robić Lucjuszu.


	5. Rycerz w lśniącej zbroi

Przestała się szamotać, gdy tylko usłyszała jego głos. Obróciła twarz w tamtą stronę, by na niego spojrzeć. Stał w drzwiach, twarz miał opanowaną jak zawsze, ale jego różdżka była skierowana w plecy Malfoya.

\- Severusie, jak to miło z twojej strony, że przyłączyłeś się do nas. Jednak muszę przyznać, że nie spodziewałem się ciebie tak wcześnie.

Nagle poczuła się znów bezpiecznie. Patrząc w jego oczy wiedziała, że nie pozwoli mu ją zabić. Jej twarz musiała zdradzać, że poczuła ulgę, ponieważ Malfoy, który nie przestawał jej obserwować roześmiał się głośno.

\- Oh, moja droga, jakie to urocze… myślisz, że on przybył żeby cię uratować, nieprawdaż? Twój rycerz na białym rumaku w lśniącej zbroi. Ty naprawdę wierzysz, że on nie oszukiwał cię przez cały czas udając tą całą troską o twój los.

W końcu zdjął swoją maskę i odwrócił się w kierunku Snape'a, nie wypuszczając jej z rąk.

\- Cóż Severusie, musisz być naprawdę dobrym aktorem! Wyglądałeś tak przekonująco kilka nocy temu.

\- Pozwól jej odejść Lucjuszu, znasz rozkazy Czarnego Pana w tej sprawie.

Zesztywniał na sekundę, po czym odwrócił się w jej stronę i pozwolił, by jej stopy dotknęły ziemi. Różdżkę miał cały czas w nią wycelowaną. Zrobił krok bliżej, jego usta były zaledwie o kilka cali od jej ucha, kiedy wyszeptał.

\- Powiedz mi coś dziewczyno. On jest jedynym, który cię oszukał, nie widzisz tego? Dlaczego jakikolwiek czarodziej, zwłaszcza taki Śmierciożerca dbałby kiedykolwiek o taką małą szlamę jak ty?

\- Lucjuszu - powiedział Snape ostrzegawczo.

\- Nie obawiaj się Severusie, to już nie ma znaczenia, ona nigdzie stąd nie pójdzie.

\- Ty wiesz, co się stanie, jeśli ją zabijesz, prawda? Czarny Pan nakazał swoim zwolennikom trzymać się od niej z daleka. Jak myślisz, co zrobi, gdy dowie się, że sprzeciwiłeś się jego rozkazowi.

Ręka na jej szyi wzmocniła uchwyt. Twarz Lucjusza była wykrzywiona z wściekłości, kiedy spojrzał na Snape'a jeszcze raz.

\- Myślisz, że nie wiem, co próbujesz zrobić? Chcesz zebrać całą chwałę dla siebie, tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy zabiłeś Dumbledore’a, mam rację? Ona powinna być dla mojego syna, dla mojej rodziny. Nie zrobisz tego ponownie, nie pozwolę ci na to.

\- Więc to, o to ci chodzi. Być może powinieneś przedyskutować moje wmieszanie się w tą śmierć, ze swoją uroczą żoną. Jestem pewien, że usłyszysz kilka interesujących cię faktów.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, co masz do powiedzenia. Dopilnuję jednak, żeby Czarny Pan dowiedział się, jaki jesteś naprawdę. Określa cię mianem najwierniejszego sługi, a wszystko, co robisz to tylko gra pozorów. Chcesz go przekonać, że twoje zadanie jest najważniejsze. Nie jesteś ode mnie lepszy!

\- Jeśli Pan traktuje cię w taki sposób, to tylko z twojej winy, zawiodłeś go, nie odzyskałeś przepowiedni. Wylądowałeś w Azkabanie i musiał cię stamtąd wyciągać. Twój syn nie był w stanie zabić Dumbledore'a, kiedy miał do tego okazję. Jeśli nie pomógłbym mu wtedy w ucieczce, ujawniając moją rolę szpiega, to on byłby już martwy i ty to wiesz.

Prawie na siebie wrzeszczeli, kierując różdżki na siebie nawzajem. Była tym wszystkim przerażona, bała się o siebie, ale z jakiegoś powodu także o Snape'a, który narażał się dla niej, nie bacząc na słowa Malfoya.

W końcu ją puścił, upadła ciężko na podłogę. Zawyła z bólu kiedy poczuła swoje żebra. Obróciła się, by mieć na oku obydwu mężczyzn, ujrzała zmartwione spojrzenie Snape'a, gdy jego oczy spotkały jej. Po chwili jego wzrok powrócił na twarz Malfoya, w momencie gdy ten rzucił klątwę. Snape z łatwością uniknął ciosu, odbijając je różdżką.

\- Daj spokój, Lucjuszu, stać cię na coś więcej niż to i obydwaj o tym wiemy. Powinieneś jednak rozważyć swoje działania. Pan nie będzie szczęśliwy, kiedy dowie się o twoim ataku na mnie.

Nabrała powietrza, kiedy kolejny błysk światła wypłynął z jego różdżki. Tym razem zaklęcie pchnęło Snape'a do tyłu o kilka metrów nim je odparł kontratakiem.

Usta miała szeroko otwarte, gdy obserwowała ten pojedynek. Przemieszczali się po chacie, jaskrawe promienie z ich różdżek śmigały w powietrzu, uderzały o ściany, sporadycznie dosięgając swojego celu. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie oglądała czegoś takiego.

Minuty mijały, a ona mogła zobaczyć gniew i zmęczenie na ich twarzach. Niespodziewanie rękaw Malfoya zajął się ogniem. Zaledwie na moment odwrócił twarz próbując go ugasić, gdy fioletowe światło wyleciało z różdżki Snape'a i pomknęło w jego kierunku.

Musiał uskoczyć w bok, by uniknąć trafienia, zaklęcie uderzyło w ścianę za nim, zaledwie o cal od jej głowy. Krzyknęła ze strachu, kiedy część ściany zawaliła się tak blisko niej, spojrzała na Snape'a, ich oczy spotkały się tylko na moment, ale to wystarczyło dla Malfoya, wycelował swoją różdżkę raz jeszcze i w końcu go trafił.

Widziała jak po raz kolejny jego ciało uderzyło o ścianę, różdżka wyleciała mu z dłoni. Był przykuty do ściany, ręce i nogi miał unieruchomione. Malfoy zrobił parę kroków na przód, zatrzymał się dopiero, gdy ich ciała niemal się stykały.

\- Cóż wydaje mi się, że mała szlama pomogła mi bardziej niż by chciała.

\- Przestań - wyszeptał Snape. - Albo będę musiał usunąć jej wspomnienia po tym, co zrobię z Tobą.

Usłyszała głośny śmiech Malfoya zanim powiedział donośnym głosem.

\- Zrobić ze mną? Oh proszę, spójrz tylko na siebie, nie możesz się ruszyć, myślisz, że co możesz mi zrobić.

\- Lucjuszu, ostrzegam cię, nawet, jeśli ja niewiele mogę, ściągniesz na siebie gniew Pana, a w twojej obecnej sytuacji, wiesz jak się to skończy.

Mogła spokojnie powiedzieć, że Malfoy był niezdecydowany, ale nie zaskoczyło jej, kiedy wrzasnął Crucio i nagle całe pomieszczenie wypełnił krzyk. Widziała swojego byłego nauczyciela przyszpilonego do ściany, torturowanego i jęczącego z bólu. Wiedziała, że musi coś zrobić, ale co?

Zaczęła rozglądać się naokoło. Pamiętała, że jej różdżka powinna być gdzieś w pobliżu, wzrok zatrzymał się jednak na byłym nauczycielu, który leżał kilka metrów od niej. Próbowała podnieść się, lecz jej ciało było za bardzo obolałe. Doczołgała się, więc mając nadzieję, że Malfoy tego nie spostrzeże, próbowała nie jęczeć z bólu. Wyciągnęła rękę i zacisnęła palce na różdżce. Wycelowała nią w Malfoya w momencie, gdy ten powiedział Avada... ona krzyknęła - Expelliarmus.

Został odrzucony na drugą stronę pokoju, rozbrojony. Spojrzała ponownie na Snape'a i wymruczała zaklęcie, które uwolniło go od ściany. Upadł na podłogę dysząc ciężko, wyciągnął rękę i przywołał swoją różdżkę, która wylądowała mu w dłoni. Powoli podniósł się z podłogi i podszedł do miejsca gdzie leżał Malfoy. Spojrzał na niego, rzucił odpowiednie zaklęcie, które go ocuciło i odezwał się, pokazując, że robi to wszystko z niechęcią.

\- To nie był dobry pomysł, Lucjuszu. Powiedz, co powinienem teraz zrobić?- zapytał górując nad mężczyzną i wskazując palcem Hermionę. - Co jeśli ktoś zauważy, że grzebałem w jej wspomnieniach, mogą odkryć prawdę. Ona powinna pomóc Czarnemu Panu zabić Pottera, a ty prawie wszystko zniszczyłeś z powodu swojego ego.

Minęło trochę czasu, jednak żaden z nich się nie odezwał. Malfoy wydawał się spokojniejszy, wściekłość zastąpił strach.

\- Skąd wiesz, że możesz jej ufać? Może ona tylko stara się zdobyć informacje dla swoich przyjaciół. - Próbował zachować zimną krew mówiąc to, ale ani na chwilę nie spuszczał wzroku z różdżki przeciwnika.

\- To nie jest twój interes Lucjuszu. Ja znam prawdę, podobnie Czarny Pan i to powinno ci wystarczyć. A teraz... - powiedział to wykonując kolejny krok w jego kierunku. - Co powinienem z Tobą zrobić?

Malfoy czołgał się w tył dopóki nie natrafił plecami na ścianę. Nie powiedział ani słowa.

\- Powinienem cię zabić, skoro ty chciałeś zamordować mnie, a może powinienem pozwolić ci żyć i zobaczyć, co Czarny Pan zrobi, gdy o tym usłyszy. Co sądzisz Lucjuszu?

\- Ja… Severusie, proszę, nie zamierzałem cię zabić, byłem wściekły, chciałem cię nastraszyć. Błagam.

\- I co chciałeś zrobić potem? Co ty sobie myślałeś chcąc zabić Najwierniejszego sługę swego Pana.

\- Severusie, proszę. - Ponownie błagał, przenosząc spojrzenie z różdżki na twarz mężczyzny.

\- Wiesz co? Nie sądzę byś był wart kłopotów. Po prostu wyjdź stąd i trzymaj się z dala ode mnie. Wprost nie mogę się doczekać, by zobaczyć, co nasz Mistrz z tobą zrobi.

Wpatrywał się w niego w zdumieniu przez kilka sekund zanim teleportował się z głośnym trzaskiem.

Następnie Snape wrócił do miejsca gdzie leżała, uklęknął i wyszeptał.

\- Możesz otworzyć oczy, już go tutaj nie ma. - Wyciągnął ręce, by pomóc jej się podnieść, ale przestał, kiedy jęknęła i cofnął się.

\- Możesz chodzić? - zapytał zaciekawiony, w odpowiedzi otrzymał przeczący ruch głową.

\- Musimy stąd odejść, chwyć się moich ramion i trzymaj mocno.

Zrobiła tak jak jej powiedział i w następnej sekundzie teleportowali się do ciemnego pokoju. Stał tam trzymając ją w ramionach, zapalił kilka świec i ruszył przed siebie korytarzem.

\- Jesteśmy w moim domu - powiedział. - Ale nie możemy zostać tu długo. To byłoby dla ciebie zbyt niebezpieczne. Muszę zabrać tylko kilka eliksirów, a potem opuścimy to miejsce.

Weszli do miejsca, które wydawało się być małym laboratorium. Skierował swoje kroki ku ścianie na końcu pomieszczenia. Była ona wypełniona całą masą przeróżnych fiolek z eliksirami, poukładanych niezwykle starannie na półkach. Rozglądał się przez kilka sekund, wciąż trzymając dziewczynę w ramionach, następnie zabrał kilka buteleczek i schował do kieszeni. Nim teleportowali się ponownie powiedział jej, by trzymała się go mocno.

Gdy ponownie otworzyła oczy ujrzała pomieszczenie, które wyglądało na małe mieszkanie. Severus zapalił światła i wniósł ją do sypialni. Kładąc ją na łóżku był niezwykle ostrożny, następnie wyszedł z pokoju bez słowa.

I właśnie w tym momencie wszystko to, co się wydarzyło wracało do niej. Zdała sobie sprawę, jak blisko śmierci znalazła się w tamtej chwili. Poczuła jak jej ciało zaczyna drżeć i nic nie mogła poradzić, gdy zaniosła się płaczem. Zakryła twarz dłońmi, czując pod palcami opuchliznę w miejscach, gdzie uderzyła ją ręka Malfoya. Wszystko tak bardzo bolało. Mogła przysiąść, że połamał jej żebra, gdy kopał ją raz za razem.

Musiał usłyszeć jej szloch, ponieważ ponownie wszedł do pokoju, niosąc ręczniki i jakieś eliksiry, które uprzednio zabrał. Wyglądał na zmartwionego. Usiadł obok na łóżku, delikatnie ocierając łzy z jej twarzy, szepcząc, że już jest po wszystkim i nic jej tutaj nie grozi, bo on czuwa. Próbował oczyścić jej twarz ręcznikiem, jednak dziewczyna drżała na całym ciele i obawiał się, że niechcący może ją zranić.

Włożył swoje ręce pod jej plecy i pomógł podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej, nim otworzył buteleczkę z eliksirem prosząc o wypicie go. Nawet się nie zawahała i wypiła wszystko jednym haustem od razu czując, jak jej umysł i ciało się uspokaja. Kiedy przestała drżeć, podał jej drugą miksturę tłumacząc, że to na uśmierzenie bólu, chętnie wypiła także ten. Potem ułożył jej głowę na poduszce, wziął mokry ręcznik i zaczął usuwać zaschniętą krew z jej twarzy.

Nie mogła ukryć zaskoczenia tym, jak delikatny potrafi być ktoś, kto zawsze był tak złośliwy i beztroski.

Wziął swoją różdżkę i wymruczał kilka zaklęć, poczuła jak jej twarz zostaje uleczona. Dotknęła jej i zauważyła brak jakiejkolwiek opuchlizny. To samo działo się z siniakami pokrywającymi ciało. Podciągnął trochę koszulkę i spoglądał trochę dłużej na jej klatkę piersiową zanim powiedział, że trochę potrwa całkowite wyleczenie tej części ciała.

Poczuła coś zimnego na swojej skórze, wzdrygnęła się przestraszona, powiedział jej jednak, że nie ma się, czego bać. Położył ręcznik nasączony eliksirem na jej obolałych żebrach i wyszeptał kilka zaklęć. Wstając powiedział, że powinna się trochę przespać, bo muszą opuścić to miejsce wczesnym rankiem. Powieki zaczęły jej strasznie ciążyć, westchnęła i zamknęła oczy odpływając w krainę Morfeusza. Wiedziała, że nic jej nie grozi, bo on będzie nad nią czuwał.

Obudziła się w momencie, gdy promienie słoneczne dosięgły jej twarzy, zakryła oczy dłonią próbując przyzwyczaić się do światła. Rozejrzała się wokoło i znalazła go siedzącego w fotelu tuż przy drzwiach, pogrążonego w głębokim śnie.

Nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu wychodzącego na jej ustach, kiedy odchrząknęła budząc go. Wydawał się być zaskoczony, rozejrzał się po pokoju, a kiedy był pewien, że wszystko w porządku, wstał i podszedł bliżej łóżka.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał, a ona nie była w stanie zatrzymać owego uczucia rozczarowania, gdy zauważyła ową zwykłą oziębłość goszczącą w jego głosie.

\- Znacznie lepiej. Dziękuję, że pytasz.

\- A co z twoimi żebrami?

\- Ciągle bolą, ale tylko trochę. Co to za miejsce? - zapytała, rozglądając się dookoła z zainteresowaniem.

\- Jesteśmy nadal w Londynie, ten dom jest bezpieczny.

Spojrzała na niego, zastanawiając się w głębi duszy czy on naprawdę był taki miły, jak zapamiętała go z ubiegłej nocy. Teraz wydawało się to wręcz niemożliwe. Pozostali w ciszy przez kilka chwil, nim odezwał się, jako pierwszy.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że dałaś się oszukać i poszłaś do tej chaty. - Jego głos pobrzmiewał rozdrażnieniem.

\- Wysłał mi pergamin, taki sam, jaki ty dałeś mi wcześniej. Powiedział, że to ważne i musimy się spotkać. Myślałam, że on to ty. - Tłumaczyła, spoglądając na swoje dłonie.

\- Czy powiedziałaś mu coś ważnego o tym, co mówiłem ci kilka dni temu?

\- Oczywiście, że nie! - krzyknęła.

\- Dobrze. Przygotuj się, musimy wyjść.

\- Gdzie idziemy?

\- Muszę iść zobaczyć się z Czarnym Panem. Upewnię się, że Malfoy nie zdołał przekonać go, że możesz stanowić zagrożenie i powinnaś być zlikwidowana.

Spojrzała na niego w szoku.

\- Wrócisz teraz to Kwatery Głównej i powiesz wszystkim, że musisz wyjechać na kilka dni. Nie chcę, żeby cię szukali. Spakuj wszystko, czego potrzebujesz, spotkamy się przy Dziurawym Kotle. Będziemy poza miastem dwa lub trzy dni. Zostanie samą byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne, gdy mnie nie ma w pobliżu. Mogłabyś narazić swoich przyjaciół na niebezpieczeństwo, pójdziesz więc ze mną.


	6. Trochę prywatności

Obserwował ją do momentu, gdy wreszcie zasnęła głównie dzięki eliksirom, które wypiła.

Był zszokowany tym, jak bardzo jest ranna, naprawdę. Lucjusz mógłby być prawdziwym zwierzęciem. Z tym, co przyniósł ze swojego domu, mógł uleczyć większość ran, ale szkody jej wyrządzone nie były tylko fizyczne.

Opuścił pokój, by znaleźć ręczniki i eliksiry, ale szybko powrócił, kiedy tylko do jego uszu doszło ciche chlipanie. Nadal spała, ale wyraźnie coś ją niepokoiło. Mruczała coś pod nosem i wierciła się na łóżku. Mógł przysiąc, że wymówiła jego imię.

Martwił się o nią, ciągle się martwił. Kiedy widział jej załamanie… nie mógł po prostu nadal udawać zimnego drania, jakim zazwyczaj był. Usiadł obok niej na łóżku, starając się ją uspokoić. Był miły i opiekuńczy, zupełnie jakby był kimś innym.

Nawet teraz, gdy zasnęła, siedział w fotelu i ją obserwował. Powoli przestawała się wiercić i mamrotać, lecz on nadal nie mógł oderwać od niej oczu. Nawet teraz, po tym wszystkim, czego doświadczyła, wyglądała tak niewinnie, gdy spała. Poprzysiągł sobie, że więcej nie dopuści, aby taka sytuacja znów miała miejsce. Musiał ją chronić, bez względu na wszystko.

Gdy nastał poranek ponownie był tym mężczyzną, którego wszyscy tak dobrze znali, żywo rozmawiający i wydający polecenia. Opuścili mieszkanie wcześnie rano. Musiał spotkać się ze swoim Mistrzem, upewnić się, że nie pójdą za nim, no i Hermiona miała wrócić do Zakonu.

Podróż się opóźniała. Wiedział, że to nienajlepszy czas na opuszczenie miasta, ale było to konieczne, a ona musi pójść z nim. W ciągu tych, co najmniej, kilku dni nie mógł zostawić jej bez ochrony, dlatego uznał, że przebywanie razem będzie bezpieczniejsze.

Aportował się ponownie do kwatery, wiedząc, że Lucjusz prawdopodobnie już tam jest. Szedł spokojnie, jak zawsze, jednak rękę miał zaciśniętą na różdżce. Był gotów na wszystko.

Idąc korytarzem słyszał krzyki mężczyzny, a dźwięk przybierał na sile, gdy zbliżał się do pokoju.

Zapukał do drzwi i czekał. Minęło kilka minut, a krzyki przez ten czas nie milkły. Kiedy drzwi w końcu się otwarły, zobaczył dwóch śmierciożerców przytrzymujących trzeciego, znajdującego się pośrodku, prawdopodobnie nieprzytomnego. Wszyscy trzej nosili maski, ale łatwo rozpoznał długie blond włosy tego pośrodku.

Zaczekał, aż wyjdą, a następnie wszedł do środka zamykając za sobą drzwi. Jego Pan siedział jak zwykle przy kominku, ale tym razem spojrzał na niego i przemówił.

\- Severusie, dobrze, że przybyłeś. Właśnie usłyszałem nieprawdopodobne nowiny od Lucjusza.

\- Naprawdę, mój Panie? - zapytał, czuł się zdenerwowany, ale zachował spokój, jak zawsze zresztą.

\- O tak. Zdawał się wierzyć, iż pewna młoda czarownica próbuje zebrać informacje manipulując tobą. Zapewnił mnie, że zaatakowałeś go chroniąc ją zeszłej nocy, gdy tylko to odkrył.

\- Jeśli mogę, Panie, prawda jest taka, że miał ją już zabić, kiedy ich odnalazłem. Wiedział, jakie są rozkazy odnośnie tej dziewczyny, ale zignorował je, więc musiałem podjąć odpowiednie kroki i przeszkodzić mu.

\- Tak, zebrałem masę informacji wykorzystując siłę perswazji, jak mogłeś zapewne zauważyć. Powiedział mi jednak, że zmodyfikowałeś jej pamięć odnośnie tych wydarzeń.

\- Musiałem. Lucjusz powiedział jej wszystko o tym, jak ją wykorzystywaliśmy.

\- Czy będzie z tym jakiś problem? Czy zauważą w niej jakiekolwiek zmiany?

\- Oczywiście, że nie, Panie. Byłem bardzo ostrożny.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Oczekuję, oczywiście, że będziesz zgłaszał wszelkie zmiany natychmiast. Nie chcę ryzykować, że ktoś może się o tym dowiedzieć. Gdyby tak się stało będziesz za to odpowiedzialny.

\- Tak, Mistrzu, dziękuję. A co z Lucjuszem…?

\- Nie będzie problemem. Pójdzie w góry, aby kontynuować negocjacje z olbrzymami. Zdążyli zabić dwóch moich negocjatorów, których tam wysłałem.

Cisza zapanowała na sali ponownie, gdy on analizował usłyszane informacje i mógłby przysiąc, że dostrzegł złowrogi błysk w oczach Czarnego Pana.

Kiedy stanął obok Dziurawego Kotła, ona już tam była. Zawahał się na moment, ale podszedł do niej.  _ To będzie najlepsze rozwiązanie  _ powiedział sam do siebie i stanął u jej boku.

Nie chciał ryzykować, że zostanie usłyszany, więc gdy tylko stanął obok niej, złapał jej rękę i teleportował oboje.

Znaleźli się w lesie i choć świeciło jeszcze słońce, żaden najmniejszy promyczek nie mógł przebić grubej korony liści utworzonej przez drzewa.

Puściła jego rękę, rozglądając się wkoło, próbując zorientować się gdzie wylądowali.

\- Jesteśmy w Irlandii - udzielił odpowiedzi na pytanie, które krążyło jej po głowie.

Spojrzała na niego, lecz nie powiedziała ani słowa. Poprosił więc tylko, by podążała za nim i zaczęli iść. Wiedział, że dom jest kilka kilometrów stąd, lecz musiał mieć pewność. Nikt nie może ich śledzić.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu - powiedział w końcu, po prawie godzinnym marszu. Zatrzymała się w miejscu.

Podążyła za jego wzrokiem i zobaczyła mały dom. Wyglądał tak, jakby miał za moment się rozlecieć. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, widząc zdumienie na jej twarzy. Zrobił krok do przodu, otworzył drzwi i puścił ją przodem.

Westchnęła, gdy przekroczyła próg. Widziała już magicznie powiększone pomieszczenia, ale nie była w stanie ukryć zaskoczenia.

Miejsce przypominało mały pałacyk. Jednak największe zainteresowanie wzbudziła biblioteka, którą dostrzegła w pierwszym pokoju po lewej. Zdawała się być wypełniona samymi książkami, półki ciągnęły się od podłogi, aż po sam sufit.

\- Co to za miejsce? - zapytała, wciąż rozglądając się z zainteresowaniem.

\- Przychodzę tutaj, gdy potrzebuję odpoczynku od Londynu i całej reszty, lub kiedy muszę ukryć się, bądź zdobyć składniki do mikstur. Właśnie dlatego jesteśmy tutaj dzisiaj. Chodź ze mną, pokażę ci twój pokój - powiedział i zaczął wspinać się po schodach.

\- Sądzę, że znajdziesz wszystko, co jest ci potrzebne, w środku - rzekł, po czym otworzył drzwi do pięknej sypialni. Weszła do środka i zostawiła torbę na łóżku.

\- Rozgość się. Będę na dole, przyjdź tam, gdy będziesz gotowa. Są pewne rzeczy, które musimy przedyskutować. – Tylko tyle powiedział, nim zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Zawrócił i wszedł do kuchni. Było już prawie południe. Wyjął swoją różdżkę, by przygotować coś do jedzenia.

Kilka minut później weszła do środka i usiadła przy stole podobnie, jak on. Zdjęła swoje szaty i teraz miała na sobie tylko mugolskie ubranie.

\- Powinnaś coś zjeść - powiedział i wskazał na kanapki, które zrobił. Sięgnęła po jedną, spojrzała na niego, czekając, aż zacznie mówić.

\- Jestem zaskoczony, że pozwolili ci wyjechać - powiedział, mając na myśli Zakon.

\- To nie było takie proste, nie chcieli mnie puścić. Zwłaszcza, że nie powiedziałam im, dlaczego wyjeżdżam, z kim i dokąd jadę.

\- Myślę, że to musiało być trudne, ale gdyby tylko poznali prawdę…

\- A jaka jest prawda? Dlaczego tu jestem? - zapytała.

\- Jak już mówiłem, musiałem wyjechać, by zdobyć składniki do eliksiru, który warzę, a czas ucieka. Podczas, gdy ja jestem tutaj, Voldemortowi może odwidzieć się twoja użyteczność i pomysł zachowania cię przy życiu.

Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy, próbując odczytać myśli, lecz ponownie został wypchnięty.

\- To nie jest zbyt miłe, takie włażenie do umysłu innych ludzi bez zaproszenia - rzekła chłodno, kończąc jeść kanapkę.

Milczeli przez kilka minut, aż w końcu zapytała.

\- Czego ty tutaj szukasz?

\- To rzadki kwiat, ten las jest jedynym miejscem, gdzie występuje. Można go znaleźć jedynie po zmroku. Potrzebuję do tego twojej pomocy. Nie wyjedziemy stąd, dopóki nie uzbieram takich pięciu.

\- Dlaczego pomogłeś mi wczorajszej nocy? - spytała nagle.

Spojrzał na nią zmieszany.

\- To była najwłaściwsza rzecz, jaką mogłem zrobić. Dlaczego ty mi pomogłaś?

\- Z tego samego powodu, jak sądzę - odparła odwracając wzrok, by nie spoglądać mu w oczy.

Pokój pogrążył się ponownie w ciszy. Oboje rozglądali się na boki, zażenowani całą tą rozmową.

\- Muszę iść - powiedział w końcu. - Będę z powrotem przed zachodem słońca.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł. Tak naprawdę nie musiał nigdzie iść, ale chciał wyjść z domu, co najmniej na kilka godzin. Zdecydował się wrócić do swojego domu w Londynie, by upewnić się, że nikt tam nie wszedł i skontrolować przy okazji eliksir.

Kilka godzin później, gdy wszedł do domu, zastał ją siedzącą w bibliotece. Co najmniej tuzin książek było rozłożonych na stoliku. Wzdrygnęła się, kiedy przemówił. Nie usłyszała, jak wszedł do pokoju.

\- Powinnaś być przygotowana, już prawie czas. Będziesz potrzebowała rękawiczek. Jeśli nie masz żadnych, daj mi znać, a znajdę jakąś parę dla ciebie.

Wrócił do swojego pokoju i zamknął drzwi. Wziął prysznic, po czym zszedł po schodach, by poczekać na nią. Miał już ubrane rękawiczki i ciepły płaszcz wiedząc, jaki ziąb panuje na zewnątrz. Dołączyła do niego parę minut później i razem wkroczyli do lasu.

Wytłumaczył, jak można odnaleźć kwiat i po wielu godzinach poszukiwań znaleźli dwa z nich. Wyjaśnił jej także, że jutro też będą musieli wznowić poszukiwania.

Minęła prawie godzina, odkąd leżał w łóżku, nim zdecydował, że nie zaśnie. Obrazy, które zwykle go nawiedzały, były teraz nie do zniesienia. Ostrożnie zszedł po schodach, starając się nie narobić hałasu, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest to konieczne. Światło wychodzące spod drzwi biblioteki oznaczało, że nie tylko on nie może zasnąć.

Odchrząknął, gdy wszedł do pokoju. Nie chciał jej przestraszyć. Usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko.

\- Przepraszam, nie mogłam spać - powiedziała.

\- Nie martw się, nie ty jedna.

Kilka minut upłynęło w ciszy, nim westchnęła i odezwała się ponownie.

\- Za każdym razem, jak zamykam oczy widzę go. Malfoya. Tak, jakby ostatnia noc działa się od nowa.

\- Nie musisz się już go obawiać, nie ma go tutaj. Jest daleko i nie wróci tak szybko, o ile w ogóle wróci.

Spojrzała na niego z szeroko otwartymi ze zdziwienia oczami, a on uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie mam nic do niego, jeśli cię to martwi, choć może powinienem go zabić, gdy miałem taką okazję. Wyruszył teraz na niebezpieczną misję, ale jest potężnym czarodziejem. Do tego inteligentnym, więc może uda mu się przeżyć.

Wstał, poszedł do kuchni, po czym wrócił z butelką Ognistej Whisky i dwoma szklankami.

\- Chyba nie powinienem tego robić, ale pomoże ci to zasnąć - powiedział, nalał trunek do każdej szklanki i podał jej jedną.

Milczeli przez jakiś czas, pijąc i pogrążając się we własnych myślach. Nie mógł powstrzymać się od zerkania na nią od czasu do czasu. Mimo, że miała na sobie szlafrok narzucony na koszulkę nocną, mógł zobaczyć jej gołe nogi w miejscach, gdzie materiał odchylił się mimowolnie. Czuł, że jego ciało reaguje i postanowił wyjść, nim zrobi coś głupiego.

\- Myślę, że powinienem wrócić do siebie i położyć się spać, robi się naprawdę późno - powiedział, po czym wstał i ruszył w kierunku swojego pokoju.

\- Dobranoc, profesorze – usłyszał jej ciche słowa.

Następnego ranka znalazł ją w kuchni. Był zaskoczony tym, że przygotowała śniadanie.

Odwróciła się do niego z uśmiechem i zaproponowała mu talerz. Sięgając po niego, musnął jej rękę palcami. Poczuł energię biegnącą przez całe jego ramię.

_ \- Musiała także to poczuć -  _ pomyślał sobie.

Spojrzała na niego i trwali zapatrzeni w siebie przez kilka sekund. Był pierwszym, który zerwał kontakt. Zimne spojrzenie zagościło znów na jego twarzy, podziękował jej, usiadł i zaczął jeść śniadanie.

Tak minął im cały dzień. Choć dom był duży, co chwilę wpadali na siebie nawzajem. Za każdym razem jego ciało reagowało w taki sam sposób. Doprowadzało go to do szaleństwa.

Nie mówili dużo. Ona była zbyt zaabsorbowana książkami, a on powstrzymywaniem się, by nie wziąć jej tu i teraz.

Tej nocy wrócili do lasu i odnaleźli resztę kwiatów. Powiedział jej, że powinna się przespać, bo z samego rana wrócą do Londynu.

\- Muszę iść do mojego Mistrza, ty też się tam pojawisz. - Ujrzał strach na jej twarzy i próbował ją uspokoić. - Będziesz tam bezpieczna, nie martw się.

Zakrył jej oczy, wziął za rękę i aportował się do kwatery. Bezpieczniej było, by nie wiedziała gdzie stacjonują, przynajmniej na razie. Zaprowadził ją do biblioteki i zdjął wierzchnie odzienie. Rozejrzała się z zaciekawieniem dookoła i zwróciła swój wzrok na niego z niemym zapytaniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

\- Zostań tu i niczego nie dotykaj. Zamknę drzwi, więc nikt tu nie wejdzie – wyjaśnił. - Wrócę za kilka minut.

W końcu wyszedł i skierował się do gabinetu Mistrza. Dom był prawie pusty. Było jeszcze wcześnie rano, ale wkrótce przybędzie wielu śmierciożerców. Musi się pospieszyć.

Wszedł do pokoju i zastał Czarnego Pana pogrążonego w lekturze. Jak zwykle zresztą, nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, gdy wszedł i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Nagle uniósł głowę zupełnie, jakby coś usłyszał.

\- Sprowadziłeś tutaj tę dziewczynę - brzmiało to jednak nie jak pytanie, lecz raczej stwierdzenie faktu.

\- Tak, mój Panie – odparł. - Pomyślałem, że zostawienie jej samej będzie zbyt ryzykowne, a jest jeszcze kilka spraw, które koniecznie musimy przedyskutować, nim wróci do Zakonu.

\- Więc dlaczego tu jesteś, Severusie?

\- Zakon wróci na Grimmauld Place za pięć dni, licząc od teraz, lecz przybędą tylko na spotkanie. Jak wiesz, Panie, miejsce to nie jest już tak dobrze chronione, jak dawniej. Będzie to idealny czas, by zaatakować. Zupełnie ich tym zaskoczymy.

Analizował swoje słowa przez kilka sekund, zanim ponownie spojrzał na niego.

\- Bardzo dobrze, będziesz odpowiedzialny za wszelkie przygotowania do ataku. Nie zawiedź mnie.

\- Nie zrobię tego, Panie. Dziękuję.

\- Powinieneś wrócić do biblioteki, nim inni ją znajdą.

Skinął głową i cicho opuścił pokój. Przyśpieszył kroku, gdy usłyszał jakieś poruszenie i głosy w oddali przed sobą.

Gdy w końcu dotarł do drzwi, zobaczył kilku śmierciożerców, którzy właśnie próbowali złamać jego zaklęcie, chcąc dostać się do biblioteki. Szybko ruszył do przodu i otworzył drzwi. Jak tylko wszedł do środka, znajdujący się za nim mężczyźni wsadzili głowy do środka chcąc zobaczyć, co się tam znajduje. Nie wydawali się zachwyceni, ale nim zdążyli wejść, chwycił ją za ramię i wyciągnął na zewnątrz.

Szli korytarzem, ignorując ciekawskie spojrzenia. Gdy tylko dotarli do wejścia, obejrzał się za siebie, by mieć pewność, że nie są obserwowani. Otworzył drzwi i wepchnął ją do środka czegoś, co wyglądało jak mały schowek, po czym zamknął drzwi za sobą.

Podniósł różdżkę i wyszeptał zaklęcie, wskazując na drzwi. Pokój był mały i ledwo oświetlany przez kilka świec, ale musiał to zrobić.

Spojrzał na nią i zauważył zakłopotanie na jej twarzy.

\- Musimy porozmawiać, natychmiast, a to jest najlepsze miejsce, na jakie możemy liczyć - wyszeptał.

Spojrzała na drzwi, a następnie z powrotem na niego, nie w pełni rozumiejąc, o co mu chodzi.

\- Będziemy mieć tu trochę prywatności, przynajmniej przez kilka minut. Gdyby ktoś próbował otworzyć drzwi światło zamigota, a to da nam dość czasu, by udawać... - Jego głos zamarł. Niewielki dyskomfort wypłynął na jej twarz.

\- Za pięć dni zaatakujemy Grimmauld Place.

Wydała stłumiony okrzyk w szoku, który ją opanował, ale mu nie przerywała.

\- Czarny Pan wierzy, że Zakon będzie tam ze względu na zorganizowane spotkanie. Musisz upewnić się, czy wszyscy tam będą i zadbać o to, by byli przygotowani do obrony.

Spojrzał na nią, a ona kiwnęła głową ze zrozumieniem, więc kontynuował.

\- Muszą sprawiać wrażenie kompletnie zaskoczonych, ale upewnij się, że będą mieli ustawione w domu osłony anty teleportacyjne. Każdy powinien mieć ze sobą świstoklik, na wypadek odniesienia poważnych ran.

\- Będą chcieli wiedzieć, skąd ja o tym wiem - powiedziała drżącym głosem.

\- Wymyśl coś, oni nie mogą wiedzieć, że to ja za tym stoję.

Nagle światła zamigotały i zgasły, oboje spojrzeli na drzwi w szoku.

\- Ktoś nadchodzi - powiedział, złapał ją za ramię i naparł na nią, by po chwili zamknąć jej usta swoimi.

Zapomniał o całym świecie, gdy tylko poczuł, że oddaje pocałunek. W tym czasie jej ręce znalazły się na jego ramionach i przyciągnęła go do siebie jeszcze bliżej. Poczuł, jak odchyliła głowę w tył, by miał lepszy dostęp do jej szyi. Całował i gryzł jej skórę w miejscach, gdzie mógł dotrzeć. Zrobił kilka kroków do przodu opierając ją o ścianę. Ręce miała wplecione w jego włosy, a jego dłonie błądziły po jej ciele. Nie widział jej, ale mógł wyczuć, jak reaguje na jego dotyk.

Widział jej reakcję, gdy używał różdżki, ale teraz, skoro zgasło światło i nikt już nie próbuje otworzyć drzwi, są bezpieczni. Jednak nie miało to w tym momencie najmniejszego znaczenia. Jedyne, co się liczyło, to potrzeba poczucia jej skóry tak blisko swojej.

Powoli rozpiął jej koszulę i z powrotem dotknął jej warg swoimi. Wydała z siebie jęk, gdy przez biustonosz kreślił palcami kółeczka naokoło jej stwardniałych sutków. Odsłonił jej piersi i zaczął muskać ustami wrażliwe miejsca, drażnił językiem delikatną skórę. Wziął jeden w usta i uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdy poczuł, jak wygina ciało w łuk, chcąc być jeszcze bliżej.

Powolutku przesuwał swoje usta. Dotarł do obojczyka w momencie, gdy jego ręce wślizgnęły się pod spódnicę. Powoli pieścił jej nogi, gładził je, aż dotarł do ud. Wydała z siebie jęk zawodu, gdy tylko zaprzestał i skierował się w dół. Po chwili jednak na powrót zmienił kierunek i dotarł do miejsca, gdzie wiedział, że pragnie go najbardziej.

Zacisnął palce na jej kolanach i uniósł jedną nogę w górę, umieszczając ją wokół swoich bioder, jednocześnie napierając na nią, by mogła poczuć, jak bardzo jest pobudzony. Jęknęła pod owym naciskiem, tymczasem on umieścił rękę pomiędzy ich złączonymi ciałami, delikatnie drażniąc łechtaczkę.

Poczuł jej ręce ponownie na swoich ramionach. Wbijała mu paznokcie w ubranie. Jej usta szukały jego, by po chwili lekko przygryzać jego dolną wargę. Wsunął palec do jej wnętrza i przycisnął do siebie bliżej, by ochronić ją przed upadkiem.

Jej usta były tak samo zachłanne, jak i ciało. Nie minęło dużo czasu, nim poczuł, jak się napina i jęczy w momencie, gdy dotarła na granicę nadchodzącego orgazmu.

Tym razem nie odepchnął jej, nie mógł, nie chciał. Położył obie ręce na jej biodrach, złapał jej majtki z dwóch stron, pociągnął mocno, rozrywając je i pozwolił im opaść na podłogę. Ona tymczasem pisnęła zaskoczona.

Niecierpliwie rozpiął spodnie i pochwycił jej drugie kolano. Uniósł je tak, że teraz obydwie nogi miała owinięte na jego biodrach.

Nie mógł czekać ani minuty dłużej. Wbił się w jej ciało jednym mocnym pchnięciem, jednocześnie całując zachłannie. Jęczeli głośno z niecierpliwości. Potrzebował jej i mógł spokojnie powiedzieć, że i ona go pragnęła.

Poruszał się wewnątrz niej, najpierw powoli, ale wkrótce jej biodra zaczęły wychodzić naprzeciw jego każdemu pchnięciu. Nie mógł powstrzymać westchnień, gdy zwiększył tempo.

Ugryzła jego ramię, by przytłumić głośne jęki w momencie, gdy nadszedł drugi orgazm. Zacisnęła się naokoło niego w spazmie rozkoszy, a on doszedł w tym samym momencie, co ona.

Obydwoje ciężko dyszeli, całkowicie wyczerpani. Powoli zdjęła swoje nogi z jego bioder, a on objął ją w pasie i pomógł wstać. Krępująca cisza wypełniła pokój, gdy w ciemności poprawiali pomięte ubrania. Kiedy byli już gotowi, sięgnął do klamki i otworzył drzwi wychodząc na oświetlony korytarz.

Zauważył spojrzenia kilku śmierciożerców, wyraz ich twarzy wyrażał zmieszanie i rozbawienie zarazem.

\- Ta pani potrzebowała trochę prywatności - powiedział gładko i wziął ją za rękę, prowadząc do drzwi wejściowych.


	7. Zaufajcie mi

Co on sobie myślał zamykając ją tutaj, w bibliotece, by pójść i porozmawiać ze swoim Mistrzem? A co jeśli ktoś wejdzie. Ostatnio miała przyjemność dwa razy stanąć twarzą w twarz ze śmierciożercami i przygotowywała się na bolesną śmierć.

Oczywiście za każdym razem był tam, aby ją ocalić. Czy to tylko zbieg okoliczności? Nie, co ona sobie myśli? Pomógł jej, ciągle to robi, pomaga Zakonowi, pomaga jej przyjaciołom, nawet jeśli oni o tym nie wiedzą.

Spędziła z nim prawie całe dwa dni. Kiedy powiedział jej, że wyjeżdża, a ona ma wyruszyć z nim, pomyślała "głupota". Wtedy wmówiła sobie, że może to jest okazja, by poznać go lepiej. Bóg wiedział - próbowała.

To było po prostu niemożliwe, powinna o tym wiedzieć. Po byciu tak ciepłym i opiekuńczym przez jedną noc, zmienił się z powrotem w mężczyznę, którego znała przez te wszystkie lata. A może miał za cel być wybawcą bezbronnych kobiet albo coś w tym stylu. Jak tylko była w stanie sama się o siebie zatroszczyć, z powrotem stał się zimny i obojętny.

Zmusił ją do chodzenia po lesie przez prawie godzinę. Była pożądlona i pogryziona przez owady, zabłociła ubrania i potknęła się, co najmniej trzy razy. Na dodatek mogła przysiąc, że za każdym razem słyszała jego chichot. Nawet nie zaoferował, że jej pomoże. Powiedział jej za to, że nie deportował się bliżej domu ze względów bezpieczeństwa, ta wiedza nie uczyniła jej szczęśliwszą.

W środku dom był piękny, a sypialnia wyglądała na niezwykle wygodną, ale wystarczył jeden rzut okiem na bibliotekę, by wiedziała, że to tam spędzi większość czasu. To znaczy oczywiście, kiedy nie będzie zajęta staraniem się go lepiej poznać.

Pierwsza próba miała miejsce zaledwie kilka minut po przyjeździe. W kuchni nawet zaproponował jej kanapki i rozpoczął rozmowę, lecz przerwał ją, gdy zeszła na poważniejsze tory. Cholera, pozbawił ich pierwszej okazji, po prostu wstał i wyszedł.

Tej nocy poszli do lasu, szukając kwiatu, który był mu potrzebny. Powiedział jej prawdę, był rzadki i niezwykle trudny do znalezienia, więc miała pewność, że nie będzie nic podejrzewał. Po kilku godzinach poszukiwań, choć widziała kilka na swojej drodze, miała tylko jednego w ręce. Powiedział jej, że wrócą do Londynu, gdy zdobędą takich pięć, a ona potrzebowała więcej czasu.

Druga próba, a może kolejne podejście? Nie mogła spać, więc weszła do biblioteki i właśnie zgłębiała niezwykle interesującą książkę o transmutacji, gdy wszedł.

Starała się być z nim szczera, wyjawiając mu, dlaczego, nie może spać, a on próbował dodać jej otuchy mówiąc, że już nie musi obawiać się Malfoya, ale to było wszystko, na co było go stać tej nocy zanim udało mu się wywinąć i wyjść. Jakkolwiek zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że spogląda na nią, kiedy myślał, że nie patrzy. Poczuła rumieniec, gdy zorientowała się, że jej szlafrok rozchylił się, pozostawiając gołe nogi na widoku.

Nawet po tym jak opuścili bibliotekę i udali się do swoich pokoi, zakłopotanie nie zniknęło. Hermionę tymczasem za każdym razem, gdy zasnęła dręczyły koszmary, przez które rzucała się na łóżku.

Krótko po wschodzie słońca, poddała się, nie była w stanie odpocząć, a bezczynne leżenie nie miało sensu, więc udała się do kuchni. Lubiła gotować, nawet jeśli nie miała wielu okazji ku temu. Przygotowała duże śniadanie i zaproponowała mu je, gdy wszedł. I wtedy zdarzyło się coś niezwykłego, w momencie, gdy dotknął ją opuszkami palców, poczuła dziwne mrowienie, ale było ono takie przyjemne, on także musiał coś poczuć, bo spoglądał na nią w inny sposób.

Próba numer… cóż, kto to jeszcze liczy? Po tym uczuciu, ciekawość już jej nie opuszczała. Postanowiła wykorzystać pozostały jej czas najlepiej jak umiała. Zaczęła, więc „przypadkowo" wpadać na niego, gdy miała ku temu okazję, by sprawdzić czy poczują to jeszcze raz. I tak było, za każdym razem. Nigdy wcześniej nie miała okazji odczuwać czegoś podobnego i nie miała zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego dzieje się to właśnie teraz.

Tej nocy, oczywiście wrócili do lasu. Tym razem jednak liczby były przeciwko niej. Ubiegłej nocy znaleźli dwa kwiaty, a chodząc po nim kolejny raz, zerwała tylko jeden z wielu, które napotkała. Tego dnia nie wyciągnęła z niego dużo, ale może jeszcze spróbować, to w niczym nie zaszkodzi, pomyślała sobie. Musiała ukryć rozczarowanie, gdy po kilku godzinach szukania, wrócił do domu po znalezieniu dwóch pozostałych, które były mu potrzebne.

Głośne pukanie do drzwi biblioteki, sprowadziło ją z powrotem do rzeczywistości. Powiedział, że zablokował je magicznie, ale co jeśli ktoś zdejmie je, zanim wróci? Wyjęła swoją różdżkę, wiedząc, że i tak będzie ona mało pomocna, jeśli wejdą do środka.

Widziała drżenie drzwi i przestraszona zrobiła kilka kroków w tył. Potknęła się jednak o stół i upadła na podłogę, wiele książek spadło prosto za nią z głośnym łoskotem.

Najwyraźniej usłyszeli to, bo zaczęli krzyczeć, pytając, kto tam jest i rzucając jeszcze więcej zaklęć na drzwi, chcąc je otworzyć.

Wstała i wsparła się o ścianę naprzeciwko drzwi, kiedy zauważyła, że drzwi się otwierają, ale po raz kolejny był to Snape, przychodząc jej na ratunek w ostatniej chwili. Chwycił ją za rękę i wyciągnął z biblioteki. Inni patrzyli na nich, ale żaden nie zrobił nic, by ich zatrzymać.

W drodze powrotnej w końcu poczuła ulgę, że opuści to miejsce, ale on oczywiście miał inne plany, otworzył jakieś drzwi i wepchnął ją do środka.

Jego plany były szalone, jak ona w ogóle miała nakłonić przyjaciół do tego, by przyszli na Grimmauld Place, wiedząc o zasadzce? Co ważniejsze, w jaki sposób oni jej uwierzą, skoro nie może podać źródła informacji?

Podczas gdy słuchała, część jej myśli zaczęła płynąć w zupełnie innym kierunku. Pokój był tak mały, że prawie się stykali, mogła poczuć jego zapach i bogowie, pachniał tak wspaniale. Znając urok, który nałożył na drzwi dostrzegła szansę, że po tych kilku dniach, kiedy przypadkowe muśnięcia wzbudzały w niej te dziwne mrowienie, dostanie coś więcej, chciała więcej i wzięła to bez wahania.

Tym razem czuła, że to było bardziej głębsze niż wcześniej, bardziej prawdziwe. Było jeszcze lepiej niż zapamiętała, ale tak jak wszystko inne, kiedyś musiało się skończyć.

Kiedy w końcu wyszli i aportowali się w pobliże ulicy Pokątnej, pośpiesznie dał jej kawałek pergaminu, takiego, jakiego używali już wcześniej i powiedział, by napisała na nim tylko wtedy, gdy będzie czegoś od niego potrzebować. Spotkają się ponownie na Grimmauld Place w przeciągu zaledwie pięciu dni.

W chwili, kiedy otworzyła drzwi kwatery głównej i weszła do środka, została pochwycona, przez co najmniej trzy pary rąk, obejmujące ją.

\- Hermiono, dobrze się czujesz?

\- Musiałaś nas tak zostawiać, wiesz jak się martwiliśmy.

\- Prawie trzy dni i ani jednej sowy!

\- Proszę, nie mogę oddychać - powiedziała w końcu, a oni cofnęli się krok do tyłu, aby zrobić jej trochę więcej miejsca, milczeli, ale troska nadal była wyraźnie widoczna na ich twarzach.

\- Mam coś ważnego do powiedzenia, czy wszyscy są tutaj? - spytała rozglądając się dookoła.

\- Większość członków. Hermiono, o co chodzi? - zapytał Harry, patrząc na nią z niepokojem.

\- Powiem, jak wszyscy się zbiorą - obiecała i weszła do kuchni.

Prawda była taka, że nie miała pojęcia jak im powie to, co musi, jak wyjaśni, skąd pochodzą te informacje, nie było zbyt wiele czasu na myślenie, będzie po prostu improwizować.

Wszyscy siedzieli przy kuchennym stole, spoglądając na nią, co powodowało, że denerwowała się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Możemy mieć szansę na unieszkodliwienie wielu śmierciożerców, ale nie mamy na to zbyt wiele czasu - powiedziała, nie owijając niczego w bawełnę. Rozejrzała się i zobaczyła, że nadal wielu patrzy na nią uważnie, nikt jej nie przerywał.

\- Oni myślą, że wracamy do naszych starych kwater, ustalają plan ataku, ale teraz wiemy o tym i będziemy gotowi na ich przybycie, możemy zwabić ich w pułapkę.

\- Jak się o tym dowiedziałaś? - zapytał Harry, ale było jasne, że każdy miał na myśli dokładnie to samo pytanie.

\- To nie ma znaczenia, musicie mi zaufać. W końcu nie myliłam się, co do tego Aurora, który przekazywał informacje, prawda?

W pokoju zapadła cisza, ponieważ wszyscy przetrawiali dopiero, właśnie usłyszane wiadomości.

\- Prosisz o zbyt wiele, skoro mówisz, że mamy iść do domu i czekać tam na śmierciożerców, Nie łatwo będzie ich zaskoczyć – powiedział ktoś, ale nie była pewna, kto to zrobił.

\- Wiem, ale możemy to zrobić. Musimy tylko być ostrożni. To może być dla nas najlepsza szansa, by osłabić wroga.

Patrzyli na siebie nawzajem, wciąż nie mówiąc ani słowa, niektórzy skinęli jednak głowami na znak zgody.

\- Mamy pięć dni na przygotowania – powiedziała. - Musimy zacząć już teraz.

Kilka sekund minęło, zanim Lupin wstał i przemówił.

\- Zatem powinienem powiadomić resztę Zakonu i zorganizować spotkanie na dzisiejszy wieczór.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała. Z ulgą przyjęła ich reakcję na nowości, po czym wstała, chwyciła torbę i udała się do swojej sypialni.

Ledwo zostawiła torbę na łóżku i poszła w kierunku łazienki, kiedy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Harry i Ron weszli do środka, gdy tylko otworzyła drzwi, usiedli na łóżku i popatrzyli na nią.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytała zbyt zmęczona, by być uprzejmą.

\- No cóż, chodzi o to, że chcielibyśmy wiedzieć.

\- Tak, zachowujesz się dziwnie i to już od pewnego czasu. O co chodzi?

\- To nic złego, chłopcy, ja po prostu mam zbyt wiele rzeczy na głowie od pewnego czasu.

\- Proszę cię Hermiono. Po pierwsze, właśnie wtedy, gdy mieliśmy zamiar wyruszyć do Doliny Godryka, poprosiłaś nas byśmy zostali, nie dając żadnego wyjaśnienia, ale my wciąż na nie czekamy. Następnie powiedziałaś nam o Aurorze pracującym dla Voldemorta, okazało się, że miałaś rację, ale w tym przypadku także nie wyjaśniłaś, jak się o tym dowiedziałaś, a teraz to… - powiedział Harry. Ton jego głosu sprawiał ból.

\- Wiem o tym i jest mi naprawdę przykro, ale po prostu jest tak, że nie mogę powiedzieć nic więcej.

\- Ale to nie wszystko - wtrącił Ron. - Unikasz nas od kilku dni, prawie z nikim tutaj nie rozmawiasz, a większość czasu spędzasz siedząc w bibliotece lub sypialni. Możesz nam zaufać, wiesz o tym? Martwimy się o ciebie.

\- Obiecuję wam, że powiem wszystko, gdy nadejdzie odpowiedni moment. Będziecie pierwszymi, którzy się o tym dowiedzą, ale w tej chwili nie mogę. Przykro mi, ale znacie mnie na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że mówię poważnie.

Harry otworzył usta, chcąc zripostować, wyglądał na zirytowanego, ale Ron odezwał się pierwszy.

\- W porządku.

Oboje patrzyli na niego zdziwieni, ale on po prostu ciągnął dalej.

\- To jest Hermiona, Harry. Jeśli mówi, że nie może nam powiedzieć nic więcej, to ja jej wierzę i ty też powinieneś. Dowiemy się o wszystkim, kiedy będzie gotowa, by nam o tym opowiedzieć.

\- Dziękuję, Ron - mruknęła z wdzięcznością wymalowaną na twarzy.

Kilka miesięcy temu, wydawało się, że coś zaczyna iskrzyć pomiędzy nią, a Ronem, ale potem gdy Dumbledore umarł, wszystko się zmieniło i postanowili utrzymywać relacje takimi jakimi były, przynajmniej na razie. Było tyle ważniejszych rzeczy do zrobienia. Nigdy nie rozmawiali na ten temat, to była taka ich jakby niepisana umowa. Mimo to, nie mogła nie zauważyć, że jego zachowanie w stosunku do niej uległo zmianie… Co prawda nie kłócili się znowu tak wiele razy, ale okazało się, że właśnie w tej chwili zrobił coś czego się po nim nie spodziewała, okazał się być miły i pojętny.

\- Masz rację, powinniśmy wrócić na dół, wszystko musi być gotowe na spotkanie. Powinnaś odpocząć Hermiono, wyglądasz na zmęczoną.

\- Jestem. Do zobaczenia później - powiedziała, gdy wychodzili już z pokoju.


	8. Atak

Nie kontaktowała się z nim od pięciu dni. Od tego pamiętnego poranka, kiedy zabrał ją i przedstawił jej swoje plany.

Wciąż nie wiedział, co go napadło, by zachować się w taki sposób, a jeszcze bardziej zdumiała go jej reakcja. W końcu to ona była tą, która wykonała pierwszy krok, nawet jeśli starała się to ukryć.

Czy było coś więcej, ale co? Czasem myślał, że może miała mylne wrażenie odnośnie całej tej sytuacji, odnośnie ich. Stres i ciągłe niebezpieczeństwo mogło to uczynić z każdym. Możliwe, że ubzdurała sobie, że czuje do niego teraz coś innego. Prawdę mówiąc już zaczynał się w tym wszystkim gubić. Wrócił do swojej pracy, zwyczajnej i prostej, ale po tym, o czym myślał przez ostatnie dni...

\- Nie - powiedział sobie, po prostu nie może się w nic zaangażować, nie z nią, ani z nikim innym. Jego praca jest zbyt ważna. Zna ją od lat i dba o nią, może tylko trochę. Robił nawet więcej, ale nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał.

Taka jest prawda, nie ma nic ponad to.

Wciąż nie było żadnych wiadomości i nawet powtarzanie sobie, że prawdopodobnie wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem nie uspokajało go. Część jego chciała, aby użyła pergaminu, który jej dał.

Wszystko było już gotowe, jeszcze tylko kilka godzin do zapadnięcia zmroku i będą w drodze.

Większość ostatnich dni spędził w Kwaterze Głównej, analizując po raz ostatni wszystkie szczegóły planu. Ponownie. Studiował każdy kolejny krok, by być gotowym na wszystko, co może się wydarzyć, niezależnie od tego czy wygrają czy też przegrają. Wiedział, że ma sporo do przemyślenia, a ryzykował tak czy inaczej.

Wybrał śmierciożerców, którzy mieli z nim iść. Większość z nich była już w kwaterze, rozmawiając z podekscytowaniem przed nadchodzącą walką.

Nie łatwo jest udawać, że robi się dla swojego Pana wszystko najlepiej jak się tylko da, najlepszy zespół, najlepszy plan, podczas gdy w tym samym czasie musisz być pewien, że będzie wystarczająco wiele rys pozwalających Zakonowi pojmać większość z nich.

Zdecydował się zabrać dwudziestu mężczyzn, ale nie wybrał tych najsilniejszych. Im więcej z nich wydostanie się z Grimmauld Place, tym trudniej będzie wytłumaczyć się z przyczyn klęski.

Godziny minęły i oto szli, ramię przy ramieniu, maszerując ubrani w swoje maski.

Główna część planu była prosta. Trzech śmierciożerców miało zostać na zewnątrz, by mieć pewność, że nikt się nie prześlizgnie. Nałożą anty-teleportacyjne osłony, jak tylko znajdą się wewnątrz. Reszta z nich bezszelestnie wejdzie do środka i zaatakuje na umówiony znak. Zapewne będą mieć przewagę liczebną, a element zaskoczenia da im czas i szansę, przynajmniej w ich mniemaniu.

Był pierwszym, który skierował się w stronę wejścia. Wszedł do środka, zostawiając otwarte drzwi dla pozostałych. Znał na tyle dobrze ten dom, że od razu ruszył w kierunku, z którego dochodziły głosy. Poczekał na resztę, aż drzwi się zamkną i będzie można nałożyć osłony. Uważając, by nikt tego nie dostrzegł wskazał różdżką na ścianę za jego plecami i rzucił odpowiednie zaklęcie, by obudzić portret pani Black.

Miał tylko sekundę, by zrobić unik przed nadlatującym zaklęciem. Zrobił krok w bok i zobaczył jak upada jeden ze śmierciożerców, inni krzyczeli przekleństwa w stronę obrazu, z którego wydobywały się dzikie wrzaski.

Kilka chwil minęło nim zostali otoczeni. Cóż, przynajmniej starali się sprawiać wrażenie, jakby zostali wzięci z zaskoczenia. Powiedział do siebie. Wiedząc, co się zaraz stanie oddalił się od grupy, ale jak tylko bitwa się rozpocznie będzie musiał wziąć w niej udział.

Krążył wokoło, starając się pozostać niezauważonym. Widział ich, jak chodzili po domu. Nie było tak dużej przewagi liczebnej, jakiej się spodziewał. Zakon wysłał tylko kilku członków prawdopodobnie, dlatego by nie narażać się na zbyt duże straty. Ale Złota Trójca była obecna, oczywiście.

Widział Pottera walczącego z jednym ze śmierciożerców na korytarzu. Chłopak wyraźnie się poprawił, ale niewystarczająco. Dawał sobie radę z jednym z nich, ale nie zauważył mężczyzny zbliżającego się od tyłu i Snape musiał ustawić tarczę wokół niego, w ostatnich sekundach, by klątwa lecąca w jego stronę odbiła się od bariery.

Zanim śmierciożerca mógł zobaczyć, kto go powstrzymał znowu się przemieścił, unikając po drodze kilku klątw, które posłano w jego stronę, by po chwili znowu włączyć się w pojedynek dwójki magów, ogłuszając przy tym jednego ze swoich ludzi nim ten miał szansę zabić Tonks, która przewróciła się na jednym ze swoich przyjaciół. Ta rozejrzała się zaskoczona, ale widząc, że krwawi na głowie chwyciła za rękę nieprzytomnego kolegę i używając świstoklika zniknęła.

Rozglądając się zauważył, że nie było już wielu członków zakonu, podobnie jak i większości śmierciożerców. Prawdopodobnie zabrali ich już za pomocą świstoklików, gdy byli nieprzytomni.

Klątwa, która przeleciała nad jego ramieniem zaskoczyła go, to musiał przyznać, odwrócił się i zobaczył młodego chłopca Weasleyów celującego w niego ponownie. Odparł kolejną klątwę bez większego wysiłku, ale wiedział, że nie może się rozpraszać. Użył, więc pomniejszej klątwy, która rzuciła chłopcem o ścianę, dzięki czemu zyskał trochę czasu, by zniknąć mu z oczu nim ten stanie na nogach. Nie miał ochoty uczyć go jak posługiwać się różdżką.

Niestety zostało już tylko kilku śmierciożerców i było trudniej pozostać niezauważonym.

Hermiona walczyła od samego początku. Dosięgło ją kilka klątw, ale nie była zbyt poważnie ranna, dlatego też nie chciała korzystać ze świstoklika, by wrócić do domu. Wygrywali, mogła to spokojnie powiedzieć, mieli dużą przewagę, ale martwiła się o Snape'a. Był tam, była tego pewna, ale czy był cały? Czy nie trafiła go żadna klątwa? A może został pojmany z całą resztą?

Oszołomiła dwóch śmierciożerców. Pierwszego w momencie, gdy miał zabić Remusa, a drugiego, kiedy odwróciła się i zobaczyła, że biegnie w kierunku Ginny i miała pewność, że dziewczyna go nie widzi.

Bez chwili zastanowienia, pobiegła za nimi, unikając po drodze kilku klątw. W połowie drugiego pokoju dostrzegła Ginny. Kiedy wbiegła do środka nikogo jednak nie zastała, już miała zawrócić, by dołączyć do reszty, gdy nagle krzyknęła z przerażenia.

Śmierciożerca stał tuż za nią i mierzył w nią swoją różdżkę. Zamarła w bezruchu. Brała udział w tylu walkach i bitwach, ale teraz z jakiegoś powodu nie była w stanie nawet drgnąć, nawet jeśli wiedziała, co zaraz nastąpi.

Czuła, jakby czas się zatrzymał. Słyszała przyjaciół walczących z pozostałymi śmierciożercami, widziała zaklęcia latające po całym domu, ale wydawało się, że nikt z obecnych nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Nagle została zupełnie sama.

Wreszcie wykonał ruch. Podniósł różdżkę i nie przerywając z nią kontaktu wzrokowego wypowiedział słowa, które oznaczały dla niej tylko śmierć. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami, spoglądała na zielony promień zbliżający się w jej stronę…

...a następnie poczuła ogromna siłę, która pochwyciła ją w talii. Czuła jak jej ciało zawirowało i zaczęło spadać by ostatecznie uderzyć o twarda posadzkę.

Ale potem wydarzyło się coś innego. Zamiast nicości, która miała ją pochłonąć, poczuła, że ktoś na nią upada. Dzięki temu, że sekundę później została przez tą osobę odwrócona, błysk czerwonego światła minął ją zaledwie o cale. W następnej zobaczyła smugę zieleni mknącą w stronę śmierciożercy, który ją zaatakował, moment potem padł na podłogę.

Powoli odwróciła głowę, przyglądając się osobie spoczywającej pod nią. Nawet z maską, wiedziała od razu, z kim ma do czynienia. Te głębokie, czarne oczy spoglądające na nią z niepokojem. Nie była w stanie zrobić nic więcej, ponad wpatrywanie się w niego, nawet wtedy, gdy jego ręka złapała jej mniejszą i wsunęła się do jego przepastnej kieszeni w szacie. Obydwoje dotknęli świstoklika i zniknęli.

Ponownie otworzyła oczy, gdy wyczuła twardy grunt pod nogami i zobaczyła jak wpatruje się w nią. Puścił ją, by móc ściągnąć maskę, czuła jak nogi się pod nią uginają. Uchronił ją przed upadkiem, obejmując w pasie silnymi ramionami. Musiała się uderzyć dość mocno, wzrok miała mętny i kręciło jej się w głowie. Po prostu nie mogła oderwać od niego oczu.

Ich oddechy były jedynym źródłem dźwięku w pokoju. Minuty mijały, a żadne z nich się nie poruszyło. Jedna z jej rąk spoczęła na jego piersi i to wystarczyło, by przerwać ten bezruch. Cofnął się, upewniając przedtem czy znowu nie upadnie.

Ona po prostu stała, obserwując jak wykonuje kolejny krok w tył, oddalając się jeszcze bardziej, jednak nie spuszczając z niej swojego spojrzenia, aż w końcu wyszeptał. 

\- Powinnaś wrócić do przyjaciół.

Wciąż żadne z nich nie wykonało jakiegokolwiek ruchu.

\- Dziękuję - wyszeptała, wystarczająco głośno, by mógł to usłyszeć.

Otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, lecz po chwili je zamknął. Przymknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. Powoli odwrócił się i podszedł do drzwi, zatrzymał się i oparł o framugę. Stała cicho, przyglądając mu się. Trudno było jej w to uwierzyć, kiedy nagle westchnął zrezygnowany, odwrócił się i podszedł do niej. Wplótł palce w jej włosy, przyciągnął do siebie i wziął jej usta w posiadanie.

Mogła poczuć jak jego język delikatnie obrysowuje jej wargi, nim rozchylił je łagodnie, by pogłębić pocałunek. Początkowo był gwałtowny, ale wkrótce stał się wręcz subtelny. Ich języki poruszały się powoli, pieszcząc i badając jednocześnie, zdawało się, że to trwa całą wieczność. Nawet wtedy, gdy przerwali dla zaczerpnięcia oddechu przygryzł jej dolną wargę wymamrotawszy coś, co była pewna, że źle zrozumiała.

\- Myślałem, że cię straciłem - wyszeptał w pocałunku. Zaskoczył tym nawet samego siebie i miał nadzieję, że ona tego nie usłyszała.

Udał się za nią w momencie, kiedy zobaczył jak ucieka. Ale nawet wtedy, gdy dotarł do niej - spychając ją z toru lotu klątwy, przez co upadł na nią, sam ledwo unikając promienia - był przerażony tym, że mógł dotrzeć tam za późno.

Zesztywniał, gdy poczuł jej palce wolno rozpinające guziki jego szaty. Opuchnięte wargi i rozczochrane włosy mówiły same za siebie. Nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Pragnął znów ją pocałować.

Jego ręce ponownie znalazły się na jej talii. Przerwał pocałunek, by zdjąć z niej koszulkę, tak jak i ona pozwoliła jego szacie opaść na ziemię. Ten sam los spotkał jego koszulę.

Byli ze sobą już wcześniej, jednak teraz to było inne i oboje o tym wiedzieli.

Poczuł jak jej ręce pieszczą powoli jego nagi tors i zdał sobie sprawę, że przedtem nie mieli okazji widzieć siebie nago. Jej palce błądziły po bliznach, pokrywających jego skórę. Wkrótce usta zajęły miejsce dłoni, a on był w stanie wydobywać z siebie jedynie jęki.

Po kilku sekundach, podniósł jej głowę w górę całując namiętnie. Jego dłonie zaczęły wędrówkę po jej ciele. Zdjął z niej biustonosz i powoli pieścił piersi. Usta znaczyły trasę w dół, wzdłuż jej szczęki i szyi, przygryzając w końcu jej obojczyk, nim dotarł do jej stwardniałych sutków. Drażnił je i pobudzał językiem. Poczuł jej ręce na swojej głowie, starające się przyciągnąć go jeszcze bliżej. Jęczała z rozkoszy.

Jego język wędrował z jednej piersi na drugą, by po chwili znowu znaleźć się na górze, liżąc płatek ucha. Ręce dotarły do jej ud, przyciskając ją do siebie jeszcze bardziej, co wyrwało zgodny jęk z ich gardeł.

Ich usta spotkały się znowu. Tym razem pocałunek był silny, pełen pasji. Dłonie nieskrępowanie sunęły po ciele partnera i wkrótce jej dżinsy, i jego spodnie, znalazły swoje miejsce na podłodze. Razem z ich bielizną i resztą ubrań.

Kiedy potrzebowali zaczerpnąć tchu, ponownie odsunęli się od siebie o krok.

Wykorzystała to, by móc przyjrzeć się jego szczupłej, ale umięśnionej sylwetce i bladej skórze, podczas gdy on badał jej krągłości swoim wzrokiem. Oboje byli mile zaskoczeni tym, co skrywały szaty.

Nie trwało to długo, pragnienie wzięło górę nad ciekawością i pocałowali się jeszcze raz. Powoli uklęknął na podłodze, pociągając ją za sobą. Już po chwili leżała na dywanie z górującym nad nią mężczyzną.

Sunął w dół jej ciała, odkrywając każdy zakamarek i pozostawiając po sobie mokry ślad języka. Poświęcił ten czas na droczenie się z nią i dawanie rozkoszy jednocześnie. Kiedy dotarł w końcu do jej kobiecości i rozsunął uda, spojrzał na nią, muskając językiem pobudzoną łechtaczkę. Jęknęła, a jej plecy wygięły się w łuk i mógł zobaczyć pragnienie wypisane na jej twarzy.

\- Spójrz na mnie - powiedział, głos miał przepełniony pragnieniem i w momencie, gdy ich oczy się spotkały wsunął palec w jej wnętrze. Mógł powiedzieć, że starała się nie przerywać kontaktu wzrokowego do momentu, kiedy zbliżył swoją twarz. Językiem i palcami sprawił, że zaczęła wić się z rozkoszy. Krzyknęła głośno w momencie spełnienia.

Dopiero, kiedy trochę ochłonęła, wycofał się i przestał poruszać. Zamiast tego zaczął kreślić sobie drogę powrotną, całując i przygryzając na przemian, wiedząc, że zostawia po sobie ślad.

Gdy dotarł do jej twarzy, widział jak nierówno oddycha, oczy miała mętne z podniecenia. Pocałował ją głęboko, wchodząc w nią w tym samym czasie. Poruszał się powoli. Przerwał pocałunek i patrzył głęboko w jej oczy, ale wkrótce owinęła nogi wokół jego talii, wpuszczając go głębiej, prosząc o więcej.

Czuł jak jej paznokcie wbijają się w jego ramiona, kiedy zmienił rytm, wchodząc szybciej, głębiej, mocniej, prosiła go o to. Jego ręka znalazła się między nimi, drażniąc łechtaczkę i doprowadzając ją na krawędź raz jeszcze. Jej mięśnie zaciskały się wokół niego doprowadzając go do szaleństwa, ale to jej krzyk, jego imię po raz pierwszy opuszczające jej usta, kiedy wiła się pod nim, doprowadziły go na szczyt.

Była tak zmęczona, że nie mogła się ruszyć. To było tak wspaniałe, o wiele lepsze niż wcześniej. Powieki miała tak ciężkie, że problemem stawało się utrzymanie ich otwartych, ale po prostu kochała na niego patrzeć. Leżącego obok niej i wyglądającego na tak samo zmęczonego jak ona. Westchnęła głośno, kiedy on nagle usiadł i wyprostował się. Spojrzał na nią z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, a potem skoczył na równe nogi, ubierając się w pośpiechu.

\- Ubieraj się. Musisz opuścić to miejsce - powiedział pospiesznie, ale ona była zbyt zszokowana, by się poruszyć.

Był prawie ubrany, kiedy zauważył, że ona wciąż jest na dywanie.

\- Pospiesz się, na co jeszcze czekasz? Nie możesz tutaj zostać. Użyj swojego świstoklika, musisz iść.

W końcu wstała, ale zamiast zrobić, co powiedział, po prostu patrzyła na niego dopóki nie skończył się ubierać.

Zatrzymał się, gdy zaczął zapinać płaszcz i spojrzał na nią ponownie. Nie wyglądał na złego, lecz zmartwionego. Wziął głęboki oddech, aby się uspokoić i zbliżył się, ale nim do niej dotarł skrzywił się z bólu. Przyłożył dłoń do miejsca, gdzie wiedziała, że znajduje się Mroczny Znak.

\- Musisz iść. Nie jesteś tutaj bezpieczna - powiedział cicho, nim się aportował.


	9. Zaginiony

Zmartwiona? Cóż, to byłoby spore niedopowiedzenie.

Była zatroskana, bardzo zatroskana; nie wiedziała już, co czuje. Minął prawie tydzień, a ona nie miała pojęcia, co robić.

Na początku ją to niepokoiło, po prostu założyła, że jest zwykłym draniem, a nawet jeśli jej się to nie podobało, potrafiła to zrozumieć, zwłaszcza z jego strony.

Po nocy, kiedy zaatakowali Grimmauld Place, zabrał ją ze sobą. Było inaczej i nie mogła temu zaprzeczyć. Po raz pierwszy nie dotykał jej, bo ktoś patrzył, czy bo musiał nadać ich relacji prawdziwy wygląd. Robił to, bo tego właśnie chciał, a przynajmniej tak myślała.

Potem, tak szybko jak to się zaczęło, zatrzymało się i w następnej sekundzie prawie ją wyrzucił. Nie mogła powstrzymać tego natrętnego uczucia zmieszania i bólu.

Po ubraniu się w końcu użyła swojego świstoklika, aby móc wrócić do kwatery głównej, po to, by wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą, widząc, że wszystko w porządku. Najwyraźniej szukali jej praktycznie wszędzie. Kiedy wszyscy wrócili z Grimmauld Place i zdali sobie sprawę, że zaginęła, zaczęli myśleć, że może zabrał ją ze sobą jeden ze Śmierciożerców, którym udało się uciec.

Z ulgą dowiedziała się, że nikt z Zakonu nie został poważnie ranny. Paru z nich musiało spędzić kilka dni w Świętym Mungu, ale poza tym wszystko było w porządku. Wiedziała, że wiele z tego zawdzięczała Snape'owi.

Najwyraźniej kilku kolejnych Śmierciożerców wtargnęło na Grimmauld Place po jej zniknięciu, ale uciekli, zanim Zakon zdołał ich ogłuszyć. Pozostało siedemnastu mężczyzn, którzy wkrótce mieli trafić do więzienia, jeden zmarł, a tylko trzech lub czterech uciekło.

Przez następne dni wszyscy w Zakonie byli bardzo zajęci. Niektórzy członkowie przesłuchiwali Śmierciożerców wraz z pracownikami Ministerstwa, a wszyscy inni wrócili na Grimmauld Place i pracowali nad naprawieniem wyrządzonych szkód.

Nawet kiedy była zajęta, nie mogła przestać o nim myśleć. Miała nadzieję, że spróbuje się z nią skontaktować, bowiem wciąż nie miała od niego żadnych wiadomości.

W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni czuła się coraz bardziej nieswojo wśród ludzi. Zauważyła, że zwracali na nią dużo uwagi i przez większość czasu, kiedy wchodziła do pokoju, przerywali rozmowy i była pewna, że były one o niej. Nie pytali więcej o jej informatora, ale wiedziała, że wszyscy o tym myślą, więc coraz więcej czasu spędzała sama w swojej sypialni lub na zewnątrz z Harrym i Ronem. W przeciwieństwie do reszty zachowywali się przy niej tak jak zwykle i za to była im niezmiernie wdzięczna.

Jednak wraz z nadejściem nocy szybko o tym wszystkim zapomniała. Jedyną rzeczą, o której myślała, był on. Nawet kiedy wiedziała, że powinna być na niego zła za sposób w jaki ją potraktował tamtej nocy, za każdym razem, gdy o nim myślała, czuła mrowienie na całym ciele.

W głębi duszy miała nadzieję, że napisze do niej, poprosi, żeby gdzieś się z nim spotkała, a może nawet spróbuje ją znaleźć. Chciała znowu go zobaczyć, znowu go poczuć. Chciała, żeby ją pocałował, dotknął tak, jak wcześniej. Wiedziała, że nie powinna tego chcieć, wiedziała, że to zbyt niebezpieczne, ale wciąż…

Po kilku pierwszych dniach bez żadnych wieści od niego, zaczęła się martwić. Myśląc o nocy ataku, przypomniała sobie coś, na co wcześniej nie zwracała uwagi. Kiedy poprosił ją, żeby wyszła, widziała, jak sięgał w stronę Mrocznego Znaku na swoim ramieniu i widziała ból jaki pojawił się na jego twarzy.

A jeśli to był właściwy powód, dla którego odszedł? Może to Voldemort go wezwał.

Wtedy naprawdę się o niego wystraszyła. Wiedziała, że to on dowodził atakiem, który się nie powiódł. Jego Pan stracił tamtej nocy wielu Śmierciożerców, więc co by było, gdyby to właśnie jego o to winił? A jeśli został ranny, a jeśli nie żyje? Musiała wiedzieć, musiała mu pomóc. Ale jak?

Pierwszą rzeczą, która przyszła jej do głowy, był pergamin, który jej dał. Powiedział jej, żeby go wykorzystała, jeśli będzie musiała się z nim skontaktować; cieszyła się, że wcześniej go nie zużyła.

Pobiegła do swojego pokoju, złapała skrawek i zaczęła szukać pióra. Co powinna napisać? A jeśli ktoś inny to przeczyta? Jeśli tak, mogłaby wpędzić go w jeszcze większe kłopoty.

Po chwili namysłu zdecydowała, że napisze po prostu „Jesteś tam?” i zobaczy, co się stanie. Gdyby odpisał ktoś inny niż on, po prostu zniszczyłaby pergamin, ale była też szansa, że to właśnie on to przeczyta, a wtedy będzie wiedziała, czy wszystko jest w porządku, i przestanie się martwić.

Po napisaniu wiadomości czekała, siedząc na krześle i z wyczekiwaniem wpatrując się w pergamin. Zdanie, które napisała, zniknęło, ale nic więcej się nie pojawiło. Po prawie godzinie w końcu zwinęła pergamin i włożyła go do kieszeni, a większość dnia spędziła na oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź, za każdym razem, gdy była pewna, że nikt jej nie obserwuje.

Pod koniec dnia martwiła się jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej. Wmawiała sobie, że może po prostu wyrzucił swój kawałek pergaminu albo go zgubił, że nie powinna się martwić, że prawdopodobnie skontaktuje się z nią, kiedy będzie musiał. Mimo to nie mogła się uspokoić.

Następnego dnia Weasleyowie udali się na ulicę Pokątną. Musieli kupić kilka rzeczy, a także zatrzymać się w sklepie bliźniaków. Wiedziała, że to dobra szansa, ale zdecydowała się pójść z nimi. Może go tam zobaczy; może nie mógł jej znaleźć w kwaterze głównej i spotka się z nią w miejscu publicznym.

Spacerowała po ulicach przez całe popołudnie, ale nigdzie go nie było. Kiedy wrócili, zdecydowała, że będzie musiała obmyśleć jakiś plan, cokolwiek. Musiała go znaleźć.

Pierwszym logicznym miejscem, w które mogłaby zajrzeć, był jego dom, ale nie miała pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje. W końcu była tam tylko kilka minut. Poza tym każdy mógłby tam być, to byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne.

Następnym miejscem, o którym mogła pomyśleć, była chata, w której zaatakował ją Malfoy. Używał jej wcześniej, żeby ją poznać, byli tam dwa razy. Może zostawił jej tam wiadomość czy coś w tym stylu.

Tego samego popołudnia rozmawiała z Harrym. Potrzebowała jego peleryny niewidki, bo gdyby znajdował się tam ktoś inny niż Snape, nie zostałaby zobaczona. Oczywiście chciał wiedzieć, dokąd się wybiera i dlaczego jej potrzebuje. Coraz trudniej było mu jej zaufać; wiedziała, że się o nią martwił. Zaproponował nawet, że pójdzie z nią, ale w końcu ustąpił i dał jej pelerynę.

Opuściła kwaterę Zakonu, okryła się peleryną i aportowała w pobliżu chaty. Rozejrzała się, próbując sprawdzić, czy ktoś jest w pobliżu, a następnie podeszła do okna. Miejsce wydawało się być puste, a kiedy weszła, zauważyła, że wszystko wygląda tak, jak ostatnio kiedy tam była. Nigdzie ani śladu jego.

Kończyły jej się pomysły i wiedziała o tym. Zostało jej tylko jedno miejsce, o którym mogła pomyśleć - las w Irlandii.

Wiedziała, że nie powinna tam iść, ale była zbyt zmartwiona, żeby się tym przejmować. Powiedział jej, że czasami udawał się tam, żeby się ukryć, więc jeśli był ranny, była szansa, że tam go znajdzie. Musiała wiedzieć.

Główny problem polegał na tym, że nie wiedziała dokładnie, gdzie jest to miejsce, ponieważ aportował ich oboje tylko jeden raz. Po dokładnym przemyśleniu zdecydowała, że i tak spróbuje. Może gdyby skoncentrowała się na domu, który chciała zobaczyć, zamiast na jakimś miejscu, aportacja zadziałałaby tak samo.

Zamknęła oczy i skupiła się. Nic. Spróbowała po raz drugi. Nic. Prawie tracąc nadzieję, dała sobie ostatnią szansę. Ponownie zamknęła oczy i pomyślała o samym domu. Wyobraziła sobie go w myślach, brudne ściany i dach z dziurami… Zatrzymała ten obraz na kilka chwil, po czym wzięła głęboki oddech i spróbowała ponownie, tyle że tym razem poczuła znajome doznanie, które pochodziło z aportowania.

Otworzyła oczy i z ulgą ujrzała ten stary dom przed sobą.

Upewniwszy się, że peleryna całkowicie ją okrywa, sięgnęła do klamki i ostrożnie otworzyła drzwi. Po odczekaniu kilku sekund, aby upewnić się, że nikt jej nie słyszał, weszła do środka i je zamknęła

Po cichu zaczęła przeszukiwać każdy pokój, ale nigdzie go nie było. Przeszła przez większość piętra, kiedy usłyszała hałas w górze. Głuchy dźwięk, jakby coś spadało, a potem znowu cisza.

Weszła po schodach z różdżką w pogotowiu, starając się nie wydawać żadnego dźwięku. Rzeczy były wszędzie porozrzucane i sapnęła, gdy zauważyła świeży ślad krwi na podłodze.

Wkrótce zapomniała o wszelkich troskach, i pobiegła szlakiem krwi aż do pokoju, o którym wiedziała, że należy do niego. Zamarła w miejscu na widok przed nią. Był tam, leżał na podłodze, pokryty krwią. Nie ruszał się.


	10. Eliksiry

Słyszał dźwięki, a przynajmniej tak myślał. Właściwie to bardziej przypominały one szum. Wszystko było ciemne, ale nie był pewien, czy miał otwarte oczy. Próbował się poruszyć, ale całe jego ciało było zbyt ciężkie. Nawet nie czuł bólu, ale wiedział, że jest ranny. Dżwięk był teraz bliżej, był niemal pewien, że ktoś coś do niego mówi. Potem wróciła cisza i ciemność.

Poczuł ucisk pod swoim ciałem, jak dziesiątki rąk podnoszących go z ziemi, a ten głos znów się pojawił. Poczuł, jak coś wlewa mu się do gardła i zakrztusił się. Zaczął kaszleć i cały ból powrócił, ale tylko na kilka sekund. Potem wszystko odeszło.

Następną rzeczą, którą poczuł, było coś ciepłego i mokrego na czole. Próbował ponownie otworzyć oczy, ale kiedy to zrobił, światło z zewnątrz całkowicie go oślepiło. Rozchylił usta, próbował wstać, ale czy naprawdę się ruszał? Nie potrafił powiedzieć. Ręce dotykające go były ostrożne; ktokolwiek to był, nie próbował go skrzywdzić, a to było zagmatwane, jak przez mgłę. Ponownie stracił przytomność.

_ Klęczał w ciemnym pokoju. Widział tylko górującą nad nim postać swojego Mistrza.  _

_ \- Severusie - powiedział, a mężczyzna usłyszał jad w jego głosie. Uderzył go Crucio, jego własne krzyki odbijały się echem w jego uszach. Po czymś, co wydawało się być wiecznością, klątwa została zniesiona, a gdy łapał oddech, ponownie usłyszał, jak mówi. _

_ \- Jestem tobą rozczarowany, Severusie. Myślę, że wiesz, co to znaczy. _

_ \- Przykro mi, Mistrzu, ale to nie była moja wina. Nic nie mogłem zrobić, zostali ostrzeżeni. _

_ Nie słyszał nawet, jak Mistrz rzucił na niego kolejną klątwę, zanim go uderzyła, a piekący ból zawładnął ponownie jego ciałem. _

Otworzył oczy zaskoczony, ale znajdował się w kompletnie innym miejscu. Z okna wpadało światło i kłuło go oczy. Ból wciąż tam był, ale czuł się lepiej, silniej.

Z całą siłą jaką mógł zebrać, lekko uniósł górną część ciała. Pokój wyglądał znajomo, ale nie mógł go określić. Potem zobaczył postać przechodzącą przez otwarte drzwi. Głos kobiety wzywającej jego imię, gdy rzeczy, które niosła, upadły na podłogę.

Usłyszał mamrotanie, ale nie mógł rozróżnić słów. Był oszołomiony i zdezorientowany, nie mógł jasno myśleć. Delikatne dłonie oparły jego tułów z powrotem na łóżku, a kobieta pochyliła się nad nim, kładąc dłoń na jego czole.

Pokój zaczynał powoli rozjaśniać się przed jego oczami i wreszcie mógł rozpoznać postać siedzącą obok.

\- Panno Granger? - zapytał niepewnie.

\- Dzięki Bogu, że się obudziłeś. Tak się bałam - usłyszał drżenie jej głosu.

\- Co się stało?

\- Nie wiem. Znalazłam cię tutaj, nieprzytomnego i krwawiącego. Byłeś rozpalony. Tak się cieszę, że się obudziłeś, nie wiedziałam, co jeszcze zrobić, miałam już iść po pomoc.

\- Ja… ja nie…

\- Ćśś - przerwała. - Musisz teraz odpocząć. Wypij to, pomoże ci zasnąć - powiedziała, gdy ostrożnie uniosła jego głowę i pomogła mu napić się ze szklanki. Po kilku sekundach wszystko znów stało się ciemne.

_ Wrócił do mrocznego pokoju. Nie chciał tam być. _

_ Znowu krzyczał i słyszał śmiech swojego Mistrza. _

_ \- Powiedziałeś, że ktoś im powiedział, że tam idziesz. _

_ \- Tak, mój panie - powiedział. Może gdyby dalej mówił, już by go nie krzywdził. - Mówiłem panu, że myślałem, że jest wśród nas szpieg, sir. _

_ \- KTO? - zapytał, ale w jego głosie nie było żadnego zainteresowania. _

_ \- Myślę, że to Nott, sir. Próbował mnie zabić, kiedy zaatakowałem jednego z nich. _

_ \- Nott nie żyje. _

_ \- Tak, mistrzu. Musiałem to zrobić, żeby go powstrzymać. _

_ \- Cóż, to niezwykle wygodne, prawda, Severusie? _

_ \- Mówię prawdę, sir. _

_ \- Nawet jeśli tak, to nadal ty byłeś odpowiedzialny za tę misję. Straciłem wielu zwolenników i nie dostałem nic w zamian.  _

_ Kolejna klątwa została wymierzona w niego, a krzyki bólu ponownie wypełniły pokój. _

\- Profesorze.

Głos wydawał się być tak daleko, że ledwie go słyszał. Ponownie poczuł ciepłe dłonie na twarzy, potem głos przybliżył się. Powoli otworzył oczy.

\- Profesorze, obudź się.

\- Co… gdzie ja jestem?

\- Jesteśmy w twoim domu w Irlandii, nie pamiętasz, jak się tu znalazłeś?

\- Co się stało? - zapytał, starając się ostrożnie wstać z łóżka. Ostry ból przeszył jego ciało, kiedy to zrobił, a ona pomogła mu usiąść, opierając go o wezgłowie.

\- Wykręcałeś się w łóżku i krzyczałeś. Myślę, że śniłeś.

\- Co Ty tutaj robisz?

Na początku wyglądała na nieco zaskoczoną, ale potem odpowiedziała nieśmiałym głosem.

\- Cóż, nie miałam od ciebie żadnych wieści od kilku dni i martwiłam się. Przybyłam tutaj, żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku.

\- Dni? Jak długo to trwało?

\- Cóż, pojawiłam się tu pięć dni po ataku.

\- Pięć dni? - zapytał zszokowany

\- Cóż, tak. Szukałam cię wcześniej, ale nie myślałam o przyjściu tutaj aż do ostatniej chwili - odpowiedziała, brzmiąc na winną. - To było prawie dwa dni temu.

\- Co?

\- Byłeś nieprzytomny, kiedy cię znalazłam, ledwo oddychałeś. Tak się bałam - wyszeptała ostatnią część, spoglądając w dół na podłogę. Wzięła głęboki oddech i kontynuowała. - Nie wiedziałam, co robić. Było tu kilka eliksirów, ale nie miały żadnych opisów, więc nie wiedziałam, czym są. Znalazłam sporo składników i sama uwarzyłam kilka eliksirów, ale nie byłam pewna, czy zadziałają.

\- Jakie mikstury? - zapytał. Jego umysł powoli zaczął się oczyszczać.

\- Cóż, kilka takich, które uzupełniają krew, ponieważ krwawiłeś i to całkiem sporo. Zrobiłam też podstawowe eliksiry leczące i jeszcze kilka na ból. Znalazłam w bibliotece parę pomocnych książek.

Spojrzał na swoje ciało. Miał na sobie tylko bieliznę, a jego skórę pokrywała mieszanina krwi i eliksirów.

\- Problem polegał na tym, że gorączka nie ustępowała. Myślę, że miałeś halucynacje. Próbowałam kilku innych eliksirów, ale nie działały. Postanowiłam, że będę musiała poszukać jakiejś pomocy, kiedy się obudziłeś.

Przez kilka chwil siedzieli w ciszy, po czym w końcu westchnęła i wstała.

\- Naprawdę powinieneś trochę jeszcze odpocząć. Zejdę na dół i zrobię coś do jedzenia. Będziesz potrzebować dużo siły. - Właśnie wychodziła przez drzwi, kiedy odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego. - Naprawdę się cieszę, że jest z tobą lepiej - powiedziała i wyszła, zanim zdążył jej odpowiedzieć.

Minęło kilka minut, a może więcej, nie potrafił powiedzieć. Zdecydował, że musi wstać; nie był typem osoby, która siedzi w miejscu.

Powoli przesunął się na skraj łóżka, a potem wstał, ignorując ból. Włożył szlafrok i opierając się o ściany dla wsparcia, ostrożnie wyszedł z pokoju, a potem zszedł po schodach, prawie potykając się kilka razy.

Kiedy dotarł do kuchni, pocił się z wysiłku i trząsł z bólu. W chwili, gdy go usłyszała, podbiegła do niego i pomogła mu usiąść na jednym z krzeseł.

\- Co ty sobie myślałeś, schodząc tu samemu? - powiedziała władczo, wracając do zlewu.

Nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, że ktoś się o niego martwił, przez co czuł się nieswojo.

Postawiła jedzenie na stole przed nim, a potem wróciła do sprzątania kuchni w całkowicie mugolski sposób.

Nie był pewien, co to było, wyglądało jak zupa, ale gdy zaczął jeść, zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jest głodny.

Prawie skończył posiłek, kiedy w końcu przerwała ciszę. Odwróciła się, oparła o zlew i ze zmartwioną miną zapytała

\- Voldemort ci to zrobił, prawda? - Skrzywił się, słysząc to imię, ale i tak odpowiedział.

\- Jak sądziłaś, że co się stanie? Myślałaś, że będzie zadowolony, jeśli tak wielu Śmierciożerców zostało złapanych, zwłaszcza kiedy powiedziałem mu, że na pewno wygramy? Mam szczęście, że wciąż żyję. - Jego głos był zimny, energiczny i widział, że zraniła ją jego maniera.

\- Ale on nadal myśli, że jesteś mu wierny, prawda? Dlaczego miałby cię skrzywdzić?

\- Jesteś taka naiwna. Myślisz, że mu na tym zależy? Torturował mnie przez prawie pięć dni, bo to ja dowodziłem atakiem. Gdybym go nie przekonał, że to Nott był tym, który ostrzegł Zakon o planie, już dawno byłbym martwy. Tak już tam jest.

Minęło kilka chwil, a ona wpatrywała się w niego, próbując zrozumieć.

\- Nie możesz wrócić - powiedziała, a jej głos był niemal szeptem

\- Oczywiście, że mogę, to moja praca. Myślisz, że to pierwszy raz, kiedy coś takiego mi się przytrafia? To właśnie dostajesz, gdy jesteś szpiegiem.

\- Nie powinno tak być.

Odwrócił wzrok. Nie mógł zmusić się do odpowiedzi. Nie musiała wiedzieć o wszystkich złych rzeczach, które przytrafiały się ludziom. Powinna być z przyjaciółmi, prowadzić normalne życie. Z dala od niego.

\- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy przy niektórych eliksirach. Sam nie mogę ich uwarzyć, ale dam ci instrukcje - powiedział, zmieniając temat

\- Oczywiście - odpowiedziała szybko.

Przez następne kilka godzin byli zajęci, ledwo rozmawiając ze sobą, i był za to wdzięczny. Nowe mikstury uleczyły pozostałe rany i złagodziły ból, a on chętnie je przyjmował. To było wszystko, czego potrzebował. Pomogła mu wejść po schodach i położyć się na łóżku, a on szybko zasnął.

Zanim się obudził, niebo znów było ciemne. Ostrożnie poruszył rękami i nogami, zadowolony, że ból zniknął. Wziął głęboki oddech i wstał. Bardzo potrzebował prysznica.

Był już w łazience, szybko pozbawiając się ubrań, zanim usłyszał dźwięk płynącej wodę. Podniósł głowę i zobaczył jej postać przez szybę.

Powinien po prostu wyjść i wrócić później, kiedy skończy, powiedział sobie, ale inny głos w jego głowie, taki, którego bardzo rzadko słuchał, powiedział mu, że powinien do niej wejść. Z pewnością zasłużył na to po tym wszystkim, przez co przeszedł. To nie musiało nic znaczyć, prosta fizyczność. Prawdopodobnie nadal był trochę zdezorientowany po tym wszystkim, co go spotkało, ponieważ postanowił posłuchać tego małego głosu.

Powoli wszedł pod prysznic, bezgłośnie i poczuł, jak podskakuje, gdy objął ją ramionami. Szyderczy uśmiech wpłynął na jego twarz, kiedy się odwróciła, jej pierś falowała.

\- Przestraszyłeś mnie - powiedziała, krzywiąc się, ale jakikolwiek ślad gniewu opuścił jej twarz, kiedy pochylił się, by ją pocałować.

Już po kilku sekundach przerwała pocałunek. 

\- Jesteś cały brudny - powiedziała, odgarniając kosmyk włosów za jego ucho i wciągając go pod wodę prysznica. Wkrótce jej ręce objęły jego ciało, pieszcząc je, aż nie pozostał żaden ślad krwi.

Nawet gdy był już czysty, jej ręce wciąż wędrowały i wkrótce znalazły drogę w dół do jego już pulsującej erekcji. Czuł, jak jej palce zamykają się wokół niego, powoli poruszając się w górę i w dół.

Oparł głowę o ścianę i obserwował jej twarz zza przymkniętych powiek. Patrzyła na niego uważnie, obserwując każdą jego reakcję, powtarzając każdy ruch, który wydawał się sprawiać mu przyjemność. Wkrótce przyspieszyła tempo, które sprawiło, że syknął i zaczął wzdychać w niekontrolowany sposób. Mógł zobaczyć jej zadowoloną z siebie minę.

\- Wystarczy - jęknął w końcu, kiedy poczuł, że nie może już się powstrzymać. Chwycił ją za ramiona i przycisnął do zimnej ściany, dociskając ją mocno swoim ciałem. Zmiażdżył jej usta w czymś, co przypominało desperancki pocałunek, gdy pozwolił swoim dłoniom wędrować po jej ciele. Sunął powoli w dół jej szczęki i szyi, skubiąc je lekko zębami, po czym przesunął się do jej piersi. Wbiła palce w jego włosy i przyciągnęła go bliżej, wyginając się w łuk w tym samym czasie. Wiedział, że zadowolony z siebie uśmiech na jego twarzy był taki sam jak ten, który widział u niej wcześniej.

Jego usta powędrowały do jej szyi, ale jego ręce opadły niżej, sięgając jej łona. Zaczął pocierać jej łechtaczkę, ale zatrzymał się, gdy poczuł narastający orgazm. Usłyszał, jak jęknęła z frustracji, a po kilku sekundach jego kciuk znów się poruszył, zatrzymując się po raz drugi, zanim osiągnęła punkt kulminacyjny.

\- Przestań już - powiedziała zirytowana, gdy objęła ramionami jego uda i przyciągnęła go bliżej do siebie.

\- Jak sobie życzysz - szepnął jej do ucha i uniósł obie jej nogi, opierając je wokół swoich bioder, kiedy w nią wszedł.

Już po kilku sekundach poczuł, jak napina się wokół niego, krzycząc w ekstazie.

Zaczął poruszać się szybciej i słyszał, jak z każdym pchnięciem uderza jej plecami o ścianę. Przyciągnęła jego głowę bliżej i pocałowała go, ich języki walczyły, a ich ciała poruszały się jak jedno.

Poczuł jej dłonie na swoich plecach, jej paznokcie zapadające się w jego skórze i musiał przyznać, że uwielbiał to uczucie. Jej nogi przyciągnęły go bliżej, głębiej. Jej głowa odchylona do tyłu, zamknięte oczy i jęk wydostający się z ust, gdy przygryzł wrażliwe miejsce za jej uchem.

Wydawało się, że czas się zatrzymał, jakby byli tam tylko oni dwoje, a nic innego się nie liczyło. Nigdy się tak nie czuł, ale był zbyt zdumiony, by się bać.

Znowu się wokół niego napięła, jej mięśnie zaciskały się gwałtownie, doprowadzając go do szaleństwa, a oboje doszli w tym samym czasie, jęcząc i łapiąc oddech.

Trwali tak razem przez kilka chwil, odzyskując siły, aż w końcu odsunął się od niej. Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy, a potem przysunął się bliżej jej twarzy, ich usta lekko się zetknęły. Musnął je nieznacznie, gdy szepnął „dziękuję” i oboje wiedzieli, że nie chodziło mu o to, co właśnie się stało.

Potem odwrócił się i wyszedł spod prysznica, zatrzymując się chwilę, by powiedzieć: 

\- Muszę wracać.


	11. Niewidzialni

Widziała, jak opuszcza łazienkę, wciąż ciężko oddychając, i wyszła spod prysznica, uważając, żeby się nie poślizgnąć. Poszła za nim, po drodze owijając się ręcznikiem, ale zanim weszła do pokoju, był już w połowie ubrany.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytała, stojąc w drzwiach

\- Dlaczego co? - powiedział chłodno, nawet na nią nie patrząc.

\- Dlaczego musisz wracać?

\- Bo to moja praca i muszę ją wykonać.

\- Gdybym cię nie znalazła, już byś nie żył - szepnęła, próbując zrozumieć.

\- Prawdopodobnie, ale to niczego nie zmienia. Ty i twoi przyjaciele nadal potrzebujecie informacji, które tylko ja mogę zdobyć. Są rzeczy ważniejsze niż życie i śmierć.

Chciała mu powiedzieć tak wiele rzeczy. Nie chciała, żeby odszedł i zostawił ją tam samą. Nie chciała, żeby znowu w ten sposób narażał swoje życie, ale nadal wiedziała, że ma rację; był jedynym, który mógł pomóc, a oni tego potrzebowali. To niesprawiedliwe, powinien mieć wybór, ale nie miał.

Zrezygnowana spojrzała na niego ponownie, szepcząc: 

\- Uważaj.

Odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią, twarz mężczyzny była pozbawiona wyrazu, ale jego oczy były niespokojne, szukał w jej twarzy jakiegoś wyjaśnienia jej słów. Nie było go.

Skończył ubierać się w ciszy, a ona nadal stała, niepewna co robić dalej.

\- Muszę już iść. Powinnaś wrócić do swoich przyjaciół - powiedział. - Nie będziesz bezpieczna, dopóki sprawy między Czarnym Panem a mną nie wrócą do normy.

Zobaczyła wtedy coś w jego oczach, coś co wyglądało na zmartwienie, ale w następnej sekundzie zniknęło, zastąpione jego zwykłym chłodnym spojrzeniem. Aportował się z głośnym pyknięciem.

Wróciło do niej wspomnienie tego, co poczuła, kiedy go znalazła, a po jej plecach przebiegł zimny dreszcz. Nie mogła znowu przez to przechodzić.

W chwili, gdy zobaczyła go leżącego na podłodze, sparaliżował ją strach i kosztowało ją to wszystko, co miała, by podejść bliżej, bojąc się tego co zobaczy. Na szczęście po pierwszych kilku sekundach logika przejęła władzę.

Po upewnieniu się, że wciąż żyje i przeniesieniu go do łóżka, ostrożnie zdjęła z niego ubranie, próbując zobaczyć, dlaczego tak bardzo krwawi, a gdy odkryła powód, głośno westchnęła. Niektóre nacięcia były powierzchowne, ale inne były naprawdę głębokie, a tylko niewielkie fragmenty skóry były nietknięte. Przygotowanie pierwszych eliksirów zajęło jej wiele godzin, ale w końcu udało jej się zatamować krwawienie. Eliksiry lecznicze zasklepiły niektóre rany, ale to nie wystarczyło.

Tak, jak mu powiedziała, głównym problemem była gorączka i nie miała pojęcia, co z nią zrobić. Wiedziała, że nie może zabrać go do szpitala, bo natychmiast zostałby zesłany do Azkabanu gdyby ktoś go znalazł, lub nawet gorzej. Spędziła więc długie godziny w bibliotece, próbując znaleźć coś, co mogłoby go wyleczyć, słysząc, jak krzyczy przez sen. Była całkiem pewna, że próbował mówić, ale nie mogła zrozumieć co. Od czasu do czasu wyłapywała słowa takie jak Mistrz lub pułapka, ale to wszystko.

Spędziła godziny, siedząc obok niego i czekając, czy się obudzi, przeglądając jego książki, próbując znaleźć jakiś eliksir, który by mu pomógł, a potem próbując utrzymać stabilny puls, gdy go opatrywała, bojąc się, że pogorszy sytuację. Jeśli zawiodłaby, to byłby koniec. W końcu sięgnęła po jedyne mugolskie lekarstwo, jakie przyszło jej do głowy, zimną wodę. O dziwo, wydawało się, że działa. Poczuła ulgę, kiedy w końcu się przebudził.

Na początku wydawał się być nieco zdezorientowany. Wydawało się, że niewiele pamięta z tego, co się wydarzyło. Bała się, że będzie na nią wściekły za to, że przybyła do jego domu aby go odszukać, ale nie powiedział o tym ani słowa. Zamiast tego poprosił ją o pomoc przy niektórych eliksirach, których potrzebował. Podziękował jej nawet za to.

Otrząsając się ze wspomnień, powoli wróciła do łazienki, gdzie zostawiła swoje ubrania, a po ubraniu się i wysuszeniu włosów postąpiła zgodnie z poleceniem i aportowała się z powrotem do kwatery głównej.

Wkrótce po znalezieniu Snape'a zostawiła przyjaciołom list, mówiąc im, że nie będzie jej dzień lub dwa, ponieważ nie chciała, żeby się martwili i jej szukali. Gdy weszła jednak do domu, usłyszała, jak pani Weasley westchnęła głośno z ulgą. Ta kobieta nigdy nie przestawała się martwić. Natychmiast została wciągnięta do kuchni, gdzie reszta rodziny i Harry jedli obiad. On i Ron spojrzeli na nią podejrzliwie, ale nic nie powiedzieli.

Zjadła w pośpiechu, ale czekała grzecznie, aż wszyscy skończą, zanim w końcu wstała i udała się w górę po schodach. Usłyszała za sobą kroki i przygotowała się na to, co miało nadejść, zostawiając szeroko otwarte drzwi do swojego pokoju i siadając na łóżku. Harry i Ron weszli kilka sekund później, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Wyglądasz okropnie - powiedział Ron

\- Wiem. - Nie spała od ponad dwóch dni, zbyt martwiła się o Snape'a, żeby opuścić jego łóżko.

\- Powiedziałem mojej matce, że odwiedzasz swoich rodziców - kontynuował

\- Nie chciałam, żeby się martwiła, Ron.

\- Cóż, nie będę jej już dla ciebie okłamywał. A jeśli coś by ci się stało? Nie wiedzieliśmy nawet, gdzie cię szukać.

\- Wiem - powtórzyła, spoglądając na swoje ręce

\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi od lat, Hermiono, i ufamy sobie nawzajem. Tak przynajmniej myślałem do tej pory.

\- Ufam ci, Harry, ufam wam obu, ale… - Jej głos ucichł.

\- W co się wpakowałaś, Hermiono? - zapytał zmartwiony. - Masz jakieś kłopoty?

Zajęło jej kilka sekund, zanim odpowiedziała 

\- Nie, ja… nie wiem - westchnęła. - Jedyne, co się liczy, to że robię wszystko, żeby ci pomóc, Harry, żeby pomóc nam wszystkim pozbyć się Voldemorta.

\- Przerażasz mnie, Hermiono - szepnął Ron. - Co takiego robisz? Skąd pochodzą te wszystkie informacje o Śmierciożercach?

\- Już to przerabialiśmy i wyjaśniłam wam, że musi to pozostać tajemnicą, przynajmniej na razie.

\- Nie powiemy nikomu, wiesz o tym. - Nalegali obaj.

\- Wiem, ale byłabym w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie, gdyby ktoś wiedział, nawet wy dwoje. - Nienawidziła ich okłamywać, ale wiedziała, że to jedyny sposób, aby przestali o to pytać.

\- Gdybyś była w niebezpieczeństwie lub potrzebowała naszej pomocy, powiedziałabyś nam, prawda? - zapytał Harry, wpatrując się w nią.

\- Oczywiście. Powierzyłabym ci swoje życie i wiesz o tym, ale tu nie chodzi tylko o mnie. Kiedy nadejdzie czas, opowiem wam wszystko i mam nadzieję, że zrozumiecie.

Patrzyli na nią podejrzliwie, a Ron chciał o coś zapytać, ale na szczęście Ginny wybrała ten moment na wejście do pokoju. Podeszła do swojego łóżka i uważnie przyjrzała się ich trojgu.

\- Czy ja coś przerywam?

\- Nie, właśnie wychodziliśmy, dobranoc - odpowiedzieli.

\- Dobranoc Harry, Ron - powiedziała Hermiona, uśmiechając się do nich słabo.

Kiedy wyszli, Ginny usiadła obok Hermiony.

\- Wyglądało na to, że potrzebujesz być sama.

\- Tak, dziękuję.

\- Ostatnio dziwnie się zachowujesz i oni się o ciebie martwią. Wszyscy się martwimy. Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała.

\- Tak. Jestem po prostu zmęczona, to wszystko. Kilka godzin snu i znowu będę sobą - skłamała, przebierając się w nocną koszulę i wsuwając pod kołdrę.

Choć była zmęczona, nie mogła zasnąć. Wciąż myślała o Snapie, zastanawiając się, gdzie on jest i czy wszystko z nim w porządku.

Nie mogła się już oszukiwać. Na początku mogła pomyśleć, że to tylko głupie zauroczenie, ale teraz wiedziała, że naprawdę coś do niego czuje. Wiedziała to w chwili, gdy go znalazła, wiedziała o tym, gdy całe jej ciało trzęsło się ze strachu, kiedy myślała, że nie żyje, kiedy go dotykała, próbując sprawdzić, czy oddycha. Nie była jeszcze pewna, co to było, ale wiedziała, że było to coś, czego wcześniej nie czuła.

_ A co z nim? _ \- zadała sobie pytanie. Nie miała pojęcia, co on do niej czuje. Pragnął jej. Mogła to stwierdzić ze sposobu, w jaki na nią patrzył, ze sposobu, w jaki ją dotykał, całował, ale czy było to coś więcej? Mężczyzna był tajemnicą, to wszystko, co wiedziała.

Czasami był dla niej miły, a kiedy był taki, sprawiał, że czuła, że mu na niej zależy, jakby była ważna. Czuła się przy nim bezpieczna. Potem, kiedy najmniej się tego spodziewała, znowu stawał się zimny, zachowywał się, jakby chciał ją celowo skrzywdzić. Ten mężczyzna ją oszałamiał.

Z myślą o tym w końcu zasnęła, a blade słońce już świeciło przez okno. Zaledwie kilka godzin później obudziła się, słysząc, jak Ginny się ubiera, i zdecydowała, że też powinna pójść na śniadanie.  _ Lepiej zachowuj się normalnie  _ \- pomyślała. Z pewnością nie potrzebowała ściągać na siebie więcej uwagi.

Ziewając, zeszła po schodach do kuchni, ostrożnie wybierając miejsce przy stole tak daleko od Harry'ego i Rona, jak tylko mogła, nie czyniąc tego zbyt oczywistym.

Nie była głodna, więc po kilku minutach z roztargnieniem skubiąc tosta, udała się do biblioteki, mówiąc, że chce coś sprawdzić w jednej z książek. Cieszyła się, że wymówka wciąż działała.

Przeszukując półki i próbując zdecydować, jaką książkę przeczytać, usłyszała za sobą kroki i odwróciła się, spodziewając się, że zobaczy jednego z jej przyjaciół z kolejnymi pytaniami, na które nie mogła odpowiedzieć, ale nikogo tam nie było.

Myśląc, że prawdopodobnie jest tak zmęczona, że wyobraża sobie rzeczy, wróciła do szukania książki, kiedy poczuła, że coś szarpie jej sukienkę. Odwróciła się ponownie, zaczynając się bać, kiedy niewidzialna siła przycisnęła ją płasko do półek. Próbowała wołać o pomoc, ale dłoń zakryła jej usta, a potem z powietrza wyłoniła się znajoma twarz. Snape spojrzał na nią z tajemniczym uśmiechem na twarzy, gdy uniósł pelerynę-niewidkę, którą miał na sobie i ją okrył.

\- Nie krzycz - wyszeptał, po czym skubnął jej płatek ucha, sprawiając, że jęknęła. Nie mogła uwierzyć w sposób, w jaki zareagowało jej ciało.

Skinęła głową, a on odciągnął dłoń z jej ust, zastępując ją ustami na krótki pocałunek.

\- Co Ty tutaj robisz? - zapytała, próbując jasno myśleć.

\- Musiałem z tobą porozmawiać, jest…

Oboje zesztywnieli i umilkli, słysząc zbliżające się głosy. Zobaczyła przez jego ramię Harry'ego i Rona wchodzących do biblioteki i siadających przy zestawie szachowym.

\- Myślałem, że Hermiona mówiła, że tu będzie - usłyszała, jak Harry się rozgląda.

\- Tak. Może wróciła do łóżka. Wyglądała, jakby nie spała od tygodni.

\- Naprawdę się o nią martwię, wiesz. Musimy coś zrobić.

\- Na przykład co, podążać za nią, żeby zobaczyć, co robi? Nie możemy tego robić.

\- Wiem, ale nie możemy po prostu… - Nigdy nie słyszała reszty słów, zbyt zajęta ręką powolnie poruszającą się w górę jej uda.

Próbowała go powstrzymać, zmusić go do cofnięcia ręki, ale po prostu przycisnął ją mocniej do półek, zaciskając usta na jej szyi.

\- Przestań, usłyszą nas - syknęła.

\- W takim razie musisz być bardzo cicho - odszepnął, kiedy jego ręka sięgnęła do jej majtek, odciągając materiał na bok.

\- Nie, proszę. Jeśli cię tu znajdą…

\- Nie możesz mnie oszukać - powiedział głosem, który sprawił, że jej kolana zadrżały. - Czuję, jak bardzo jesteś podniecona. 

Musiała ugryźć się w ramię, żeby przestać jęczeć. Odrzuciła głowę do tyłu przygryzając wargę, kiedy jego kciuk przesunął się po jej łechtaczce.

\- Co by pomyśleli, gdyby cię tu zobaczyli, wijącą się pod dotykiem twojego byłego profesora? 

Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale jego słowa były niesamowicie podniecające. Ryzyko wykrycia, wiedzy, że robi coś zabronionego i to tuż pod ich nosami. To było zbyt wiele.

Stłumił jej jęki ustami, kiedy uderzył ją orgazm, jego palce były w niej uwięzione, gdy jej biodra się ugięły. Zanim zdążyła się uspokoić, poczuła, jak rozciąga spodnie, a potem unosi ją wysoko, podczas gdy jej nogi objęły jego talię. Mogła poczuć jego erekcję na swoim podbrzuszu, ledwo ją dotykając, drażniąc się z ją, gdy jego usta odnalazły jej wargi w gorącym pocałunku. Nie mogła już tego znieść i opadła na niego, sprawiając, że syknął i przyciągnął jej biodra bliżej.

\- Słyszałeś coś? - usłyszała pytanie jednego z jej przyjaciół, nie wiedziała nawet, którego. Czuła półki za plecami, książki poruszające się z każdym pchnięciem, i mogła się tylko modlić, żeby nie spadły. Teraz nie można było się zatrzymać.

Jej palce bolały od mocnego ściskania jego ramion, gdy poruszał się w niej szybciej i głębiej. Wiedziała, że są tam jej przyjaciele, wiedziała, że znajdą ich, jeśli zaczną hałasować, ale milczenie stawało się coraz trudniejsze z minuty na minutę.

Znowu poczuła, jak się napina, przyjemność rozprzestrzeniła się po jej ciele i wiedziała, że on czuje to samo. Nie przerywając pocałunku, oboje doszli, a stłumione jęki i urywany oddech były jedynymi dźwiękami, gdy ich ciała zwolniły.

Po kilku sekundach wziął ją za rękę i powoli podeszli do głównych drzwi, upewniając się, że płaszcz okrywa ich oboje. Po sprawdzeniu, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu, otworzyła przejście i wyszła.

\- Miałeś mi coś powiedzieć - szepnęła, przerywając niewygodną ciszę.

\- Tak. Śmierciożercy aresztowani na Grimmauld Place.

\- Co z nimi? - zapytała

\- Upewnij się, że wyślą ich do Azkabanu.

\- Co? Dlaczego? Ministerstwo już nie wysyła tam Śmierciożerców, nie będą ryzykować ich ucieczki.

\- Wiem o tym, ale muszą ich tam wysłać, to ważne.

Patrzyła na niego przez kilka chwil. 

\- Nie jestem pewna, czy dam radę, nie mam takiego wpływu.

\- Ale znasz ludzi, którzy go mają.

\- Spróbuję - powiedziała w końcu.

\- Dobrze. Nawiasem mówiąc, zapomniałaś wczoraj o pelerynie Pottera w moim domu, pomyślałem, że chcesz ją z powrotem.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziała, uśmiechając się.

\- Nadal masz pergamin, który ci dałem?

\- Tak.

\- Użyj go, jeśli chcesz się ze mną skontaktować. Nie możesz wrócić do mojego domu, chyba że ci powiem, bez względu na wszystko.

\- Ok - powiedziała, spoglądając na swoje stopy. Poczuła jego palec na swojej brodzie, a gdy uniosła twarz, ponownie poczuła jego usta na swoich. Po kilku sekundach cofnął się o krok i aportował.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i weszła z powrotem do środka, zdejmując płaszcz dopiero, gdy dotarła do sypialni. Jak, u licha, miała wysłać tam tych mężczyzn?

Położyła się na łóżku i szybko zasnęła, marszcząc ze zmartwieniem brwi i uśmiechając się spełniona.


	12. Śledzeni

Pierwszym miejscem, do którego udał się w Londynie, było Spinner's End. Nie podobał mu się ten dom, nawet jeśli większość ludzi, którzy go znali, powiedziałoby, że idealnie do niego pasuje. Był zimny i bezosobowy, ale idealny do pracy. Miał osłony, które go chroniły, a wokół nie było sąsiadów, więc było tu tak bezpiecznie, jak to tylko możliwe, bez zwracania zbytniej uwagi. Potrzebował miejsca na nocleg, takiego, w którym można go znaleźć w razie potrzeby, a także był to dobry sposób na utrzymanie każdego innego domu w tajemnicy.

Kiedy wszedł, dokładnie przeszukał każdy pokój, upewniając się, że nikt nie włamał się do środka podczas jego nieobecności, iz ulgą zauważył, że wszystko wydaje się być na swoim miejscu. Otworzył ukryte drzwi za ścianą z książkami i wszedł po wąskich schodach, które prowadziły do laboratorium eliksirów.

Nie tracąc ani chwili, poszedł sprawdzić eliksir, nad którym pracował. Kolor i gęstość były poprawne, podobnie jak wirująca nad nim srebrna mgiełka. Dobrze, że eliksir nadal potrzebował odpocząć jeszcze przez kilka dni przed ostatnim krokiem, inaczej zostałby zniszczony.

Właściwie był to bardziej eksperyment, nad którym ciężko pracował od miesięcy. Jeśli eliksir zadziała poprawnie, może pomóc Potterowi znaleźć pozostałe horkruksy, ale nadal potrzebował więcej czasu, aby go dokończyć i przetestować.

Był zmęczony, ale nie było czasu do stracenia, więc po szybkiej zmianie ubrania aportował się w kwaterze głównej.

Inni Śmierciożercy już wiedzieli, co się stało, a kiedy wszedł do środka, spojrzeli na niego z mieszaniną zdziwienia, że żyje, i ciekawości, dlaczego znowu tam był. Na jego miejscu większość z nich już by uciekła. Tchórze.

Wiedział, gdzie znaleźć swojego Mistrza, ponieważ ten rzadko opuszczał swój gabinet. Gdy zapukał do drzwi i wszedł do środka, zobaczył udawany wyraz zachwytu na jego twarzy.

\- Severusie, dobrze cię tu widzieć. I całkiem zdrowo wyglądasz, mogę dodać.

\- Dziękuję, Mistrzu - odpowiedział.

\- Więc co cię tu sprowadza? Po naszym ostatnim spotkaniu nie spodziewałem się wizyty, a przynajmniej nie tak szybko.

\- Przyszedłem, ponieważ moje miejsce jest tutaj, Mistrzu. Jestem wiernym Śmierciożercą - powiedział, kłaniając się lekko

\- Oczywiście, że jesteś.

Przez kilka chwil siedzieli w ciszy i czuł, jak Czarny Pan próbuje dostać się do jego umysłu. Pokazał mu to, co chciał zobaczyć, sam w swoim domu, powoli wracający do zdrowia po zadanych mu ranach. Starał się nie pozwolić, by jakikolwiek obraz dziewczyny przeszedł mu przez głowę.

\- Wiem, że cię zawiodłem, Mistrzu, i zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, aby to naprawić.

Okrutny uśmiech pojawił się na jego pozbawionych warg ustach, zanim powiedział: 

\- Och, na pewno to zrobisz.

Pokój wypełniło kolejne kilka chwil pełnej napięcia ciszy.

\- Czy rozmawiałeś już ze swoją wiedźmą?

\- Tylko przez krótką chwilę, sir - powiedział, niepewny tego, co Mistrz chciał wiedzieć.

\- Czy powiedziała coś o wczorajszej nocy?

\- Potwierdziła moje podejrzenia. Nott dla nich pracował.

\- I dlaczego nie dowiedziałeś się tego wcześniej, zanim straciłem tych mężczyzn?

\- Nie wiedziała, sir. Najwyraźniej tylko kilka osób z Zakonu znało prawdę. Czekali na atak, ale nikomu o nim nie powiedzieli do ostatniej możliwej minuty.

\- Czy ktoś jeszcze dla nich pracuje?

\- Nic jej o tym nie wiadomo.

\- Dobrze. Wracaj do tego, nad czym teraz pracujesz, wezwę cię, jeśli będę czegoś potrzebować. - Odprawił go znudzonym tonem.

Zaczął wychodzić z pokoju, ale potem się zatrzymał. Nagła myśl przyszła mu do głowy.

\- Poprosiłem ją, żeby dowiedziała się, gdzie trzymają schwytanych mężczyzn - powiedział, odwracając się. Widział błysk zainteresowania w oczach swojego Mistrza.

\- Czy tak było?

\- Tak, sir. Myślałem, że to może być przydatne.

\- Bardzo dobrze, idź z nią porozmawiać i zdaj mi raport, gdy tylko będziesz mieć jakieś informacje.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział, kłaniając się ponownie i opuszczając pokój.

Szybko wyszedł i ponownie aportował się w swoim domu w Irlandii, mając nadzieję, że nadal tam będzie. Nie bywał w tym domu tak często od… cóż, nigdy.

Nie był zaskoczony, gdy odkrył, że wyszła zanim tam dotarł, ale zauważył, że coś dziwnego leżało przy jego łóżku. Dziewczyna zostawiła pelerynę niewidkę. Uznał, że jest za późno, by się z nią skontaktować. Zdecydował się przespać i porozmawiać z nią wcześnie rano. Peleryna będzie w tym pomocna.

Powiedzenie Czarnemu Panu, że może dowiedzieć się, gdzie przetrzymywani są Śmierciożercy, było ryzykowne, ale potrzebował czegoś, co mógłby zaoferować swojemu Mistrzowi. Tylko w ten sposób będzie bezpieczny, dopóki nie odzyska zaufania. Musiał udowodnić, że nadal może być przydatny. A co najważniejsze, robiąc to, upewnił się, że ona też będzie bezpieczna. Nie byłoby potrzeby jej krzywdzić, jeśli tylko mogłaby udzielić tej informacji.

O poranku wziął pelerynę i poszedł się z nią zobaczyć. Raz poszedł za nią do kwatery głównej, ponad tydzień temu, więc wiedział, gdzie ją znaleźć.

Natrafił na osłony chroniące dom, ale nie na tyle mocne, aby go powstrzymać. Upewniwszy się, że jest całkowicie okryty peleryną, ostrożnie otworzył drzwi i wkradł się do środka. Podążył za głosami i znalazł kilka rudych głów siedzących przy stole i jedzących śniadanie. Ona też tam siedziała, ale z nikim nie rozmawiała.

Czekał cierpliwie, aż skończy, i poszedł za nią, gdy wychodziła z małej kuchni kierując się do biblioteki.

Zakrywając ją również płaszczem, zaczął mówić czego od niej potrzebuje, ale wkrótce przestał. Po prostu nie mógł uwierzyć, jaki wpływ wywierała na niego ta kobieta. Tak trudno było mu się skoncentrować ilekroć była w pobliżu. Jedyne o czym mógł pomyśleć, to jak mógłby ją całować, jak miękka była jej skóra, jak podniecające było, kiedy wiła się i jęczała pod jego dotykiem. Jej przyjaciele tam byli, siedzieli zaledwie kilka stóp dalej. Wiedział, że to szaleństwo, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.

W końcu niezauważony wyszedł z domu i udało mu się powiedzieć jej, czego potrzebuje.

Zanim wrócił na swoje miejsce, w jego umyśle zaczął tworzyć się plan. Zamiast zapytać ją, gdzie trzymają więźniów, powiedział, że potrzebuje ich wysłania do Azkabanu. Może mógłby pomóc niektórym z nich uciec, tym najmniej niebezpiecznym, i odzyskać zaufanie swojego Mistrza, a jednocześnie nie ryzykowałby ujawnienia prawdziwego miejsca, w którym byli przetrzymywani przez Ministerstwo.

Godzinami przypominał sobie wszystko, co wiedział o więzieniu, próbując wymyślić jak najlepsze sposoby wejścia i wyjścia, i jak zdołałby wypuścić tylko część z nich, a nie wszystkich. Było już prawie ciemno, gdy poczuł ciepło pergaminu w kieszeni. Próbowała z nim porozmawiać.

 _Jesteś tam?_ \- napisała.

_Tak._

_To, o co prosiłeś, nie da się tego zrobić._

Zauważył, że nie zdradzała zbyt wiele na pergaminie. Najwyraźniej nauczyła się po tym, jak Malfoy udawał, że jest nim, aby zwabić ją do tej chaty.

_Dlaczego nie?_

_Nie będą ryzykować, że uciekną, zwłaszcza kiedy nie mogę im nawet powiedzieć, co się stanie ani dlaczego powinni mi pomóc._

_Nie możesz im tego powiedzieć._

_Sama nawet tego nie wiem._

_\- Będziemy musieli się znowu spotkać, wymyślić inny plan. Czy możesz sama dotrzeć do Londynu?_ \- nabazgrał.

_Nie dzisiaj, będą mnie obserwować._

_A jutrzejszego ranka?_

_Prawdopodobnie._

_Idź na Kings Cross. Trzy przecznice na południe jest mieszkanie, jedno ze złotymi drzwiami tuż obok małej apteki. Trzecie piętro, pierwsze drzwi po lewej stronie. Będę tam na ciebie czekał około 10. Nie aportuj się i nie spóźnij się._

Tym razem odpowiedź zajęła jej kilka sekund.

_Muszę iść, nie jestem sama._

To było tylko jego szczęście, kiedy znalazł sposób na przywrócenie rzeczy do normalności. Byłoby o wiele łatwiej, gdyby miał do czynienia bezpośrednio z obiema stronami. Wtedy mógłby sam załatwiać sprawy, ale teraz było po prostu zbyt wielu zaangażowanych.

Cóż, przynajmniej miał całą noc na wymyślenie czegoś nowego.

Jednak myślenie o czymkolwiek innym niż o niej okazało się wyzwaniem, szczególnie późno w nocy. Wspomnienia tego dnia wracały jak bumerang. Mimo to nie można było zaprzeczyć, że te sny zamiast koszmarów były z pewnością dobrą zmianą.

Zawsze był w stanie kontrolować swoje impulsy, ale wokół niej nagle nie chciał. To był problem i on o tym wiedział. Wciąż próbował był zimny, odepchnąć ją, ale nie było to takie łatwe, jak powinno.

Mając to wszystko na uwadze, nie był zaskoczony, że nie spał zbyt wiele. Był już w mieszkaniu o wschodzie słońca i zaczynał się niecierpliwić. Po piątej filiżance herbaty w końcu usłyszał skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi. Powoli podszedł do drzwi kuchennych i spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Wsunęła głowę przez szparę, wyciągając różdżkę i kierując ją przed siebie.

\- Panno Granger - zawołał i zobaczył, że na jego słowa wyraźnie się rozluźniła.

Usłyszał jej kroki, gdy podążyła za jego głosem i weszła do kuchni.

\- Nie mogę zostać długo. Mam się spotkać z Harrym i Ronem w Dziurawym Kotle za godzinę.

\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś przyszła sama.

\- Wiem, ale Harry powiedział, że potrzebuje nowych szat i nalegał, żeby ze mną pojechać.

\- W takim razie lepiej się pospieszmy - powiedział

Kiedy rozmawiali, stał twarzą do okna, a kiedy się odwrócił, nie mógł powstrzymać się od patrzenia na nią. Związała włosy w kucyk, miała na sobie lekką letnią sukienkę. Wyglądała niesamowicie.

Wyraźnie to zauważyła i podeszła kilka kroków bliżej, patrząc na niego uważnie.

\- Nie jestem pewna, czy uda mi się wiele od nich wyciągnąć bez podania kilku wyjaśnień. Zrobili już zbyt wiele z powodu samego zaufania.

Podszedł jeszcze bliżej i poczuł, że oddycha szybciej.

\- W takim razie będziesz musiała częściowo to wyjaśnić. Tak trzeba zrobić, to zbyt ważne. - Ich usta prawie się stykały, gdy mówił dalej.

\- Problem w tym, że Czarny Pan wciąż ma szpiegów wśród pracowników Ministerstwa, a ja nie wiem, kim oni są. Musisz być pewien, że tylko nieliczni wiedzą, co planujemy.

\- Dobrze. - Jej wzrok podążał od jego oczu do ust i z powrotem.

\- To ważne - szepnął, próbując się opanować.

\- Tak - odetchnęła, zamykając na chwilę oczy. Poczuł, że jej ciało jest o cal bliżej niego.

Cóż, ona najwyraźniej tego chciała, on też. O czym miał myśleć?

Zmniejszył odległość między ich ustami, pieszcząc ją językiem, gdy ich ręce przyciągały się bliżej. Pocałował ją w szyję, potem w miękkie miejsce za uchem i usłyszał jej jęk i przechyliła głowę na bok, dając mu więcej miejsca. Chwycił ją w talii i posadził na blacie, a jej nogi wkrótce otoczyły jego biodra, przyciągając go do siebie, kiedy jej usta ponownie znalazły jego wargi. Ułożył ręce na jej udach, podnosząc sukienkę, ich usta znów się zetknęły.

Dźwięk otwieranych drzwi przywrócił im zmysły. Odskoczyli od siebie, a on szybko cofnął się i sięgnął po różdżkę, drugą ręką wskazując za otwarte drzwi, mówiąc jej, żeby się tam schowała i milczała.

Nie powiedział nikomu, że tam będzie i upewnił się, że nikt go nie śledził. Ktokolwiek to był, z pewnością oznaczało to kłopoty.

Dwie zakapturzone postacie weszły krocząc na palcach i już miał przeklnąć ich oboje, kiedy zauważył, że jedna z postaci nosi okulary, a na szyi drugiej zobaczył kosmyk rudych włosów. Nie minęło dużo czasu, zanim zorientował się, kim oni są.

Odsunął się od nich, decydując, co zrobić. Nie mógł pozwolić im go zobaczyć.

Nie mogli aportować się w mieszkaniu ani z niego, ale on też nie mógł. Jedynym wyjściem były drzwi, przez które weszli, i nie było mowy, żeby mógł przez nie wyjść bez zauważenia.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, zrobił jedyną rzecz, jaką mógł zrobić, upewniając się, że go nie zobaczą, zakradł się do drugiego pokoju, wycelował w nich różdżką i patrzył, jak upadają na podłogę.


	13. Spotkanie

Po kilku minutach zastanawiania się, co dokładnie im powie, w końcu obudziła ich machnięciem różdżki.

Zdezorientowani, patrzyli na nią górującą nad nimi, z rękami opartymi na biodrach, wyglądającą jakby bardzo starała się ich nie przekląć.

\- Do cholery jasnej, co wy tu robicie? - wściekła się, zanim zdążyli wydusić choćby słowo.

\- My… my - wyjąkał Ron

\- Martwiliśmy się, myśleliśmy, że możesz potrzebować pomocy - kontynuował Harry i miał dość przyzwoitości, żeby wyglądać na lekko zawstydzonego.

\- Gdybym potrzebowała waszej pomocy, poprosiłbym o nią. Jak mnie tu znaleźliście? 

Kiedy żaden z nich nie odpowiedział, kontynuowała: 

\- Czy poszliście za mną?

Słyszała, jak Ron mamrocze coś pod nosem.

\- Głośniej?

\- Widzieliśmy, jak wczoraj pisałaś coś na tym pergaminie… Było tam napisane, że spotykasz się z kimś tutaj.

\- Więc szpiegowaliście mnie i pomyśleliście że byłoby fajnie pokazać się tu i wszystko zepsuć, prawda?

\- Nie mieliśmy na myśli…

\- A co dokładnie  _ mieliście  _ na myśli? Poprosiłam was, żebyście trzymali się z daleka, a wy nie słuchacie. Co mam zrobić, żebyście zrozumieli? To nie jest szkoła, to prawdziwe życie. Nie możecie wtrącać się w sprawy innych ludzi za każdym razem, gdy ktoś odmówi wam powiedzenia tego, co chcecie wiedzieć - Pozwoliła, aby pokój ponownie wypełniła cisza, zanim powiedziała z niepokojem:

\- Boże, gdyby ktoś zobaczył, jak tu przychodzicie...

\- Nikt nas nie widział - powiedział Ron. - Sprawdziliśmy.

\- Och, sprawdziliście! Cóż, dzięki temu czuję się o wiele lepiej. Nie ma mowy, żeby jakikolwiek Śmierciożerca mógł zobaczyć, jak tu wchodzisz, jeśli sprawdziłeś - zadrwiła. Snape powiedział jej, że nikt go nie śledził, a po tym, jak oszołomił Harry'ego i Rona, upewnił się, że w pobliżu nie ma nikogo innego, ale chciała ich przestraszyć, upewnić się, że nie zrobią czegoś takiego jeszcze raz.

\- Mogliście nas wszystkich zabić - powiedziała, a oni po prostu patrzyli na nią w milczeniu. - Musimy iść, tutaj nie jest bezpiecznie. Wstawajcie.

\- Hermiono, my...

\- Nie - przerwała - Nie chcę od was nic słyszeć. Myślałam, że mi zaufaliście, nie mogę uwierzyć, że to zrobiliście. Jestem tak rozczarowana.

Wyglądali na zawstydzonych, a ona poczuła, że jej złość zaczyna słabnąć. 

\- Chodźmy - powiedziała, starając się brzmieć na zdenerwowaną, gdy otworzyła drzwi i wyszła.

\- Wiesz, jest coś, czego nie rozumiesz - powiedział Harry, kiedy wyszli za nią.

\- Co?

\- Nie przybyliśmy tutaj, aby dowiedzieć się, z kim się spotykasz, o czym rozmawiasz, ani dlatego, że ci nie ufamy. Przybyliśmy tutaj, ponieważ cię kochamy. To jedyny powód. Wiedzieliśmy, że spotykasz się z kimś niebezpiecznym i nawet gdy byliśmy pewni, że będziesz na nas wściekła za przybycie, nie mogliśmy pozwolić, aby cokolwiek ci się stało. Nieważne co - powiedział cicho, gdy opuścili budynek. Oboje patrzyli na nią przez sekundę, po czym się teleportowali.

Cóż, z pewnością się tego nie spodziewała. Teraz to ona czuła się winna z powodu tego, co się stało. Otrząsnęła się z tych uczuć, przynajmniej na razie. Miała zbyt dużo do zrobienia.

Wróciła do Dziurawego Kotła, a następnie przeszła na ulicę Pokątną, kierując się z powrotem do kwatery głównej, ledwo zauważając cokolwiek wokół.

Po tym, jak Snape oszołomił Harry'ego i Rona, pośpiesznie wyjaśnił jej swój nowy plan. Nigdy nie spotkała nikogo tak inteligentnego i była pewna, że jego pomysł zadziała. Jedynym słabym punktem była jej część, nakłonienie Zakonu do zrobienia tego, o co poprosił. To okaże się wyzwaniem, a fakt, że powiedział, że wierzy, iż może to zrobić, tylko pogorszył sprawę.

Podczas spotkania poprzedniego wieczoru zwróciła się do całego Zakonu z prośbą o wysłanie więźniów do Azkabanu. To był zły pomysł. Zaczęli zadawać pytania, na które nie miała odpowiedzi, a kiedy powiedziała, że nie może powiedzieć zbyt wiele, wrócili do chęci dowiedzenia się, kto przekazuje informacje. Ostatnim razem miała szczęście, że po kilku minutach zrezygnowali z tematu. Tym razem zatrzymali się dopiero po tym, jak opuściła pokój i podsłuchiwała ich z korytarza. Wciąż o tym dyskutowali, niektórzy nawet pytali, po której stronie walczy.

Gdyby chciała, żeby plan zadziałał, musiałaby porozmawiać sam na sam z jednym z nich, a zanim weszła do kwatery głównej, podjęła decyzję, który to będzie.

Weszła do środka i cicho przeszła do swojego pokoju. Słyszała Harry'ego, Rona i Ginny rozmawiających w bibliotece i zdecydowała, że na razie nie chce się z nimi ponownie konfrontować. Zrezygnowała z lunchu i spędziła większość popołudnia w zamknięciu, wychodząc dopiero, gdy usłyszała głosy na dole. Spotkanie wreszcie się skończyło.

Zbiegła po schodach i gdy w pośpiechu wchodziła do kuchni, zderzyła się z kimś boleśnie i upadła na podłogę. Spojrzała na mężczyznę, którego uderzyła, gdy stracił równowagę i też prawie upadł.

\- Powinnaś być bardziej ostrożna, Hermiono - uśmiechnął się Kingsley, wyciągając rękę, by pomóc jej wstać. Chętnie ją ujęła i wymamrotała: 

\- Przepraszam. - Jej twarz poczerwieniała.

\- Zostajesz na obiad? - zapytała pani Weasley, a Hermiona była zadowolona, że rozproszyła ten niezręczny moment. Kiedy puściła dłoń Kingsleya, spojrzał na nią marszcząc brwi.

Błagalny wyraz jej twarzy był prawdopodobnie tym, co powstrzymywało go przed pytaniem o cokolwiek, kiedy włożył rękę do kieszeni, razem z kawałkiem papieru.

\- Kingsley?

\- Och, Molly. Nie, nie mogę dziś zostać. W biurze piętrzy się mnóstwo pracy, muszę się tym zająć.

\- Cóż, może więc jutro. Hermiono, kochanie, pomóż Fredowi i George'owi nakryć do stołu, dobrze?

\- Oczywiście - powiedziała i podeszła do miejsca, gdzie stali bliźniacy. Cóż, pierwsza część jej planu z pewnością poszła lepiej, niż się spodziewała. Mogła tylko mieć nadzieję, że reszta również pójdzie tak dobrze.

Jadła w ciszy, ale wszyscy inni głośno rozmawiali i praktycznie nikt jej nie zauważał. Harry i Ron siedzieli naprzeciw niej i wiedziała, że próbują złapać jej wzrok, porozmawiać z nią, prawdopodobnie przeprosić, żeby wszystko wróciło do normy. Starała się ich unikać. Miała inne sprawy do przemyślenia. Później znajdzie dla nich czas.

Kiedy skończyli obiad, wróciła do swojego pokoju. Zmieniła ubranie, związała włosy i włożyła ciemną szatę.

Znała swoich przyjaciół wystarczająco dobrze i była pewna, że nawet po tym, co wydarzyło się tego ranka, będą mieć ją na oku, więc zamiast próbować się ukryć, zeszła z powrotem po schodach, upewniając się, że zobaczą, jak wychodzi. Nie odważą się znowu za nią podążać.

\- Wychodzisz, Hermiono? - To był głos Ginny dochodzący z kuchni.

\- Tak - odpowiedziała.

\- Nie powinnaś wychodzić tak późno, kochanie. - Pani Weasley podeszła do miejsca, w którym stała, ze znajomym zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Po prostu mam ochotę na spacer, nie musicie się martwić.

\- Dlaczego nie pójdziesz z jednym z chłopców? Jestem pewna, że z chęcią pójdą z tobą - powiedziała, patrząc na nich, jakby czekała, aż to potwierdzą.

\- Naprawdę nie ma takiej potrzeby - zapewniła ją i spojrzała na Harry'ego i Rona, cicho prowokując ich do potwierdzenia. - Później spotykam się z przyjaciółmi ze szkoły, więc nie będę sama.

Pani Weasley nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale nie powiedziała też nic więcej.

\- Muszę już iść, bo się spóźnię - powiedziała z uśmiechem, po czym odwróciła się i wyszła, zanim ktokolwiek z nich zdążył powiedzieć coś innego.

Kiedy weszła do Dziurawego Kotła, była tak zdenerwowana, że czuła, jak lekko drżą jej kolana. Przeszukała wzrokiem pomieszczenie, rozważając możliwości i wreszcie siadając przy stole blisko drzwi. Usiadła plecami do wejścia i spojrzała na zegarek. Przybyła zaledwie trzy minuty za wcześnie. Jej oczy szybko ponownie rozejrzały się po tym miejscu i ostatecznie zatrzymały się na postaci siedzącej przy stole na drugim końcu pokoju, przy schodach. Kaptur zakrywał większość jego twarzy, ale jego czarne oczy szybko odnalazły jej. Jego obecność tam sprawiała, że czuła się jednocześnie zdenerwowana i pewna siebie. Patrzyli na siebie przez kilka sekund, zanim zauważyła, że ktoś przechodzi i siada na krześle przed nią.

\- Cześć, Hermiono - powiedział głos, a jej oczy szybko oderwały się od Snape'a.

\- Kingsley. - Uśmiechnęła się. - Dzięki za przybycie.

\- Cóż, w notatce było napisane, że to ważne. Ciekawe, co to takiego, czego nie mogłaś mi powiedzieć w domu.

\- Cóż, to skomplikowane.

\- Co się dzieje?

\- Jesteś teraz szefem wydziału aurorów.

\- Tak - odpowiedział, a jego oczy nagle się zwęziły

\- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy w niektórych sprawach.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Pamiętasz, o co prosiłam wczoraj? Podczas spotkania? - powiedziała, pochylając się bliżej i szepcząc

\- Chciałaś, żeby więźniowie zostali przeniesieni do Azkabanu. Powiedzieliśmy ci już, że nie da się tego zrobić, Ministerstwo nigdy by na to nie pozwoliło.

\- Wiem, ale… - przerwano im, gdy młody czarodziej podszedł do ich stołu. Zamówili napoje, które po kilku sekundach zostały postawione na stole. Następnie mężczyzna zapytał ich, czy potrzebują czegoś więcej.

\- Nie, dziękuję - powiedział Kingsley, po czym czekał w ciszy, kiedy chłopak zniknął z pola widzenia. Hermiona westchnęła, zanim kontynuowała.

\- Dwóch więźniów jest pod klątwą Imperius.

\- Skąd to wiesz?

\- Nie zaatakowali nas z własnej woli. Są najmniej niebezpieczni i mogą być bardzo przydatni. - powiedziała, ignorując jego poprzednie pytanie.

\- Bardzo przydatni?

\- To, co ci zaraz powiem… nie możesz nikomu o tym powiedzieć, przynajmniej na razie. Musisz mi to obiecać - powiedziała, świadoma błagalnego tonu w jej głosie.

\- Dlaczego?

_ Boże, ten człowiek ciągle odpowiadał kolejnym pytaniem! _

\- Kingsley, proszę - westchnęła.

\- Dobrze, nikomu nie powiem. Jak mogą nam się przydać?

\- Gdyby Voldemort znalazł sposób na odzyskanie części swoich ludzi, zrobiłby to.

\- Co sugerujesz? - zapytał podejrzliwie.

\- A gdyby mu się udało - kontynuowała, ponownie ignorując jego pytanie. - Byłby bardzo wdzięczny osobie, która podała mu szczegóły.

\- Hermiono…

\- Zaufałby tej osobie i moglibyśmy uzyskać ważne informacje - dokończyła.

\- Hermiono, w co ty się wpakowałaś? - zapytał, wyraźnie zmartwiony.

\- Informacje, które mogą nam pomóc go pokonać.

Zobaczyła coś w jego oczach, wyraz, którego nie potrafiła zdefiniować.

\- Pokaż mi swoje ramię, Hermiono - powiedział nagle.

\- Moje ramię? - zapytała i spojrzała na niego, nie wiedząc, o co mu chodzi.

\- Po prostu pozwól mi je zobaczyć - powtórzył, gdy się nie poruszyła.

\- Nie możesz mówić poważnie - szepnęła zszokowana, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, o czym myśli.

\- Jestem całkowicie poważny - powiedział.

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć - wymamrotała, robiąc to, o co poprosił.

\- Jeśli to nie ty to robisz, to pracujesz ze Śmierciożercą. Kto to jest?

\- Nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć - odpowiedziała

\- Nie możesz ufać tym mężczyznom, Hermiono… Powinnaś już to wiedzieć, zwłaszcza po Snape'ie. 

Zrobiła wszystko, co w jej mocy, by zachować neutralność, gdy usłyszała to imię.

\- Wszystkie informacje, które mi przekazano, były prawdziwe.

\- A więc w ten sposób dowiedziałaś się o szpiegu i ataku. 

Po prostu skinęła głową.

\- Nawet jeśli to było pomocne, to, co robisz, jest zbyt niebezpieczne.

\- Zrobiłabym wszystko, żeby pomóc Harry'emu wygrać tę wojnę.

\- Nie byłabyś pierwszą osobą, która zostałaby zaślepiona przez dobre intencje.

\- Ufam mu, on chce nam pomóc. 

Westchnął głośno, ale najwyraźniej postanowił wrócić do głównego tematu.

\- W takim razie czego chcesz?

\- Gdyby tamtych dwóch mężczyzn zostało gdzieś zabranych na, powiedzmy… przesłuchanie, jak zostaliby przetransportowani?

\- Prawdopodobnie świstoklikiem.

\- Czy nigdy nie używacie mioteł?

\- Tylko wtedy, gdy zmierzamy do sekretnej lokacji. Nie mogę wtedy ryzykować używania świstoklików.

\- A jeśli lecisz, prawdopodobnie trudniej jest ich strzec, prawda? Jest szansa, że ktoś ich porwie, jeśli zostaniesz zaatakowany po drodze.

\- Co sugerujesz?

\- Po tym, jak schwytaliśmy tych wszystkich Śmierciożerców, powiedzmy, że Voldemort nie był zbyt zadowolony z człowieka, który zaplanował atak, więc teraz nie jest w najlepszej pozycji do szpiegowania dla nas. Gdyby powiedział Voldemortowi, że niektórzy z jego ludzi byliby transportowani i można było ich odbić...

\- Wróciłby do jego łask, czy o to właśnie chodzi?

\- Tak - powiedziała.

\- Ale dwóch kolejnych Śmierciożerców będzie na wolności.

\- Oni tak naprawdę nie są Śmierciożercami, a jeśli plan zadziała poprawnie, złapalibyśmy ich jeszcze więcej.

\- W jaki sposób? - zapytał, a ona odniosła wrażenie, że brzmiał na lekko zainteresowanego.

\- Cóż, gdyby Voldemort ich odzyskał, przesłuchałby ich. Zrobiłby wszystko, aby dowiedzieć się, gdzie są inni mężczyźni. Gdyby któryś z nich rozpoznał miejsce, w którym byli przetrzymywani, może po zobaczeniu czegoś charakterystycznego, jakby wychodzili, Voldemort by to wiedział.

\- Mówisz, że powinniśmy zorganizować kolejny atak, taki jak ten na Grimmauld Place?

\- Dokładnie tak. 

\- Czy to nie postawi twojego przyjaciela Śmierciożercy ponownie w złej sytuacji?

\- Nie, jeśli to nie on będzie to planował - powiedziała, ignorując ton, którego użył, mówiąc „przyjaciel”.

\- Naprawdę o wiele prosisz.

\- Jeśli starannie to zaplanujemy, nie zaryzykujemy aż tak bardzo.

\- A co, jeśli cię zdradzi, a jeśli wykorzystuje cię, żeby dostać się do nas, do Harry'ego?

\- Nie zdradzi. Nigdy nie naraziłabym Harry'ego na niebezpieczeństwo i dobrze o tym wiesz. Całkowicie mu ufam, powiedziałam ci to.

\- Dlaczego mu ufasz?

\- To nie jest ważne - powiedziała krótko

\- Muszę wiedzieć, kim on jest.

\- Nie, nie musisz. Porozmawia ze mną, a ja z tobą. Tak to teraz będzie działać.

\- Dlaczego tylko z tobą?

\- W Ministerstwie wciąż pracują szpiedzy, Kingsley, a on nie wie, kim oni są. Nie może ryzykować swojego ujawnienia.

\- To dlaczego mi to wszystko mówisz?

\- Ponieważ potrzebuję pomocy i ufam ci.

\- Kto jeszcze o nim wie?

\- Nikt i tak musi pozostać. Słyszałeś, co mówili o mnie wczoraj, po tym, jak opuściłam spotkanie.

\- Zapomnij o tym. Wszyscy ci ufamy, Hermiono. Wiemy, że próbujesz pomóc.

\- Więc zrobisz to? 

Milczał przez kilka minut, myśląc o tym, co właśnie powiedziała.

\- Zrobię, ale potrzebuję więcej odpowiedzi.

\- Będziesz je mieć we właściwym czasie. Do tego czasu nie mogę ci nic więcej powiedzieć.

\- Będzie dużo planowania. Więcej ludzi będzie musiało się o tym dowiedzieć.

\- Po prostu powiedz im, co mają zrobić. Nie muszą znać prawdziwego powodu.

Jej oczy nagle przeniosły się na drugą stronę pokoju, na zakapturzoną postać, która właśnie wstawała. Ich oczy spotkały się, a potem powoli uniósł rękę, pokazując jej coś, co wyglądało jak stary klucz, a następnie odłożył go na stół, zanim zaczął wchodzić po schodach.

\- Mam nadzieję, że masz rację - powiedział Kingsley, a ona spojrzała na niego.

\- Więc mi pomożesz?

\- Tak.

\- Dziękuję - uśmiechnęła się, a on uśmiechnął się do niej

\- Tylko bądź ostrożny, dobrze? - powiedział

\- Będę.

\- W takim razie do zobaczenia jutro.

\- Dobranoc.

Zostawił kilka monet na stole, a potem wstał i wyszedł, ściskając lekko jej ramię, kiedy wychodził.

Odczekała kilka chwil, a potem też wstała. Upewniła się, że Kingsleya już nie ma, a potem podeszła do schodów, biorąc klucz, który zostawił na stole.

Na kluczu był wypisany numer, więc udała się do odpowiedniego pokoju. Stała przy drzwiach przez kilka sekund, po czym wzięła głęboki oddech i otworzyła je.


	14. Mamy problem

Siedząc na łóżku, usłyszał zbliżające się kroki, które zatrzymały się na korytarzu na kilka sekund. Uniósł różdżkę i wycelował w drzwi, dokładnie wtedy, gdy usłyszał brzęk klucza i zobaczył, jak gałka się obraca.

Drzwi otworzyły się powoli, a ona weszła, zamykając je za sobą. Jedyne światło w pokoju pochodziło od pojedynczej świecy stojącej na małym biurku. Dał jej kilka chwil, aby jej oczy mogły przyzwyczaić się do półmroku.

\- Nie powiedziałeś mi, że przyjdziesz - powiedziała, opierając się o drzwi.

\- Decyzja podjęta w ostatniej chwili - powiedział i to była prawda. Spędził całe popołudnie w swoim domu, próbując przeprowadzić jakieś badania, ale stwierdził, że nie potrafi myśleć o niczym innym niż o niej. Kiedy użyła pergaminu, aby powiedzieć mu, kogo spotyka i gdzie on zdecydował że musi tam być, myśląc, że może się przydać, gdyby miała kłopoty z przekonaniem Kingsleya, by im pomógł. Wiedział dobrze, że w ostateczności mógłby pokazać się mężczyźnie, gdyby nie było absolutnie innej możliwości. W ten sposób od razu znałby odpowiedź aurora i odpowiednio zdecydował, co robić dalej.

To był powód, dla którego tam był, nie dlatego, że chciał ją zobaczyć. Oczywiście, że nie.

\- Cieszę się, że to zrobiłeś, byłam dość zestresowana - uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

\- Co powiedział? Czy pomoże? - zapytał, przechodząc do rzeczy.

\- Tak, ale nie jestem pewna, jak długo. On chce wiedzieć, kim jesteś.

\- Co mu powiedziałaś?

\- Cóż, głównie powiedziałam mu, że potrzebujemy…

Wtedy już nie słuchał. Jego wzrok był utkwiony w jej ustach, ale zamiast usłyszeć, co powiedziała, po prostu myślał o tym, co te usta mogą zrobić, o tym, jak bardzo chciał ich dotykać swoimi własnymi, całować, aż staną się czerwone i opuchnięte. Oddychał ciężko.

Spojrzał jej w oczy i zauważył, że nie patrzyła na niego, ale skierowała wzrok gdzieś nieco na lewą stronę, jedna z jej dłoni z roztargnieniem bawiła się włosami. Jego oczy powędrowały w dół i nie mógł przestać się zastanawiać, co nosi pod peleryną.

_ Kontroluj się _ \- skarcił się w myślach. Był dorosłym mężczyzną i nadszedł czas, aby zaczął się tak zachowywać, zwłaszcza w jej obecności.

-… używane, a on powiedział, że zwykle zabierali ich świstoklikami, ale mógłby to zorganizować tak, aby użyli mioteł.

\- To powinno sprawić, że będą bardziej bezbronni - powiedział

\- Tak właśnie myślałam, ale nadal będzie trudno sprawić, by wyglądało to prawdziwie.

\- Będę dowodził atakiem. Mogę się tym zająć.

\- Nadal musimy zdecydować, gdzie…

Znowu odpłynął myślami, nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Wiedział, że powinien słuchać, wiedział, że to ważne, ale w chwili, gdy przesunęła dłoń w dół, a jej palce zaczęły wędrować po szyi, był zgubiony. Nie mógł oderwać oczu od jej gardła, zahipnotyzowany miękką, białą skórą, którą pieściły jej palce, gotów zrezygnować ze wszystkiego, by w tej chwili zająć to miejsce. Wiedział, jaka była wrażliwa, pamiętał, jak zareagowała, kiedy to jego język znajdował się tam.

Jego ciało znowu za nią tęskniło i chrząknął na wspomnienie tego ranka, kiedy im przerwano.

Zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech, próbując oczyścić umysł.

\- Profesorze, wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, co mówiłaś?

\- Mówiłam, że zdecyduje, jaką trasę wybiorą, a następnie skontaktuje się ze mną jutro rano i poinformuje mnie o tym.

\- W takim razie będziesz musiała jak najszybciej powiedzieć mi wszystko, co on powie. Będę musiał poinformować Czarnego Pana i poczynić niezbędne przygotowania.

\- Oczywiście. Cóż, czy potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze? - zapytała, a jej ciężar nerwowo przesuwał się z jednej stopy na drugą.

\- Nie, resztą mogę zająć się sam.

\- W takim razie prawdopodobnie powinnam już iść, robi się późno - powiedziała, ale się nie poruszyła

\- Masz rację - zgodził się, wpatrując się w nią.

W końcu odwróciła się i sięgnęła do klamki, ale tak, jakby poruszała się w zwolnionym tempie.

_ Zostań. Nie ruszaj się. Po prostu pozwól jej odejść. Ona musi iść, a ty masz coś do zrobienia, po prostu zostań na miejscu i patrz, jak wychodzi. To jedyna słuszna rzecz i dobrze o tym wiesz _ \- powiedział sobie, ale kiedy podjął tę decyzję, jego ciało zaczęło poruszać się samo i zanim się zorientował, stał za nią, z ręką opartą na jej dłoni, drugą trzymając zamknięte drzwi.

Słodki zapach jej włosów sprawił, że jego umysł zamglił się i wiedział, że nie ma już odwrotu. Opierając ręce na jej biodrach, obrócił ją, a potem powoli przechylił głowę i przysunął się bliżej, jego usta w końcu dotknęły zagłębinenia jej szyi. Poczuł, jak jej ciało wygina się bliżej, a z jej ust wydobywa się cichy jęk.

Dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej odepchnęła go do tyłu, gdy jej palce zaczęły grzebać przy guzikach jego płaszcza, który wkrótce opadł wokół niego na podłogę. Przestał się ruszać i patrzył, jak zdejmuje jego koszulę, przygryzając dolną wargę i uśmiechając się lekko, gdy to robiła, a jej dłonie pieściły każdy fragment jego skóry, do którego mogły dotrzeć.

Kiedy zaczęła sięgać do jego spodni, odepchnął jej ręce, a potem rozpiął jej płaszcz, wreszcie sprawdzając, co ma pod spodem. Położył ręce na jej talii, a następnie podciągnął bluzkę, którą miała na sobie, i pozwolił, by opadła na porzucone szaty. Jego usta powędrowały w dół jej szyi, prawie sięgając jej piersi, zanim poczuł, jak wplata palce w jego włosy i przyciąga jego głowę do ust.

Znowu się pocałowali. Tym razem była pełna pasji, pożądania, jego dłonie na jej włosach, jej ramiona wokół jego talii, ich usta i języki były jedyną rzeczą, która się poruszała. Zrobił krok bliżej, przyciskając jej ciało swoim, zaciskając biodra na jej, jęcząc do pocałunku i przyciągając ją jeszcze bliżej.

Jego ręce powoli schodziły w dół jej bioder, pieszcząc je powoli. Kiedy jego palce dotarły do jej wewnętrznej strony ud, usłyszał jej lekki chichot, kiedy przerwała pocałunek, ich usta prawie się stykały, gdy szepnęła: 

\- To łaskocze.

\- Dobrze - szepnął w odpowiedzi i kontynuował pieszczoty, aż w końcu go odepchnęła. 

\- Przestań - zaśmiała się i z lekkim jękiem zrobił, jak mu kazano, jego palce skierowały się teraz w górę. Wsunął się pod spódnicę, sięgnął do majtek i pogłaskał ją przez materiał. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, kiedy poczuł jej jęk, zamknął oczy i przycisnął jej kobiecość swoją ręką. Odsunął materiał i dotknął jej skóry, jego palce wkrótce wślizgnęły się w nią.

\- Tak. - Usłyszał jej oddech, kiedy uniosła jedną nogę i owinęła ją wokół jego talii, jej usta ponownie sięgnęły jego ust, przygryzając jego dolną wargę. Wkrótce zaczęła niekontrolowanie jęczeć, odchylając głowę do tyłu, gdy pocałował ją w szyję i prosiła, żeby przyspieszył.

Przygryzła jego wargę, gdy doszła, obejmując go ramionami, przyciągając go coraz bliżej, nadal dyszała, kiedy opuściła ręce i rozpięła jego pasek i sięgnęła do zamka spodni, tym razem sprawiając, że jęknął.

Już po kilku sekundach chwycił ją za rękę i odsunął, chwytając jej ręce nad głową i przyszpilając je jedną ręką. Mocno przycisnął jej ciało do drzwi swoim własnym i odczekał kilka sekund, obserwując, jak dyszy i walczy o bliższy kontakt.

Wszedł w nią jednym pchnięciem, a jedynym odgłosem w pokoju, był dźwięk obijających się o siebie ciał. Ich usta ledwo się stykały, gdy się poruszał, szybko, mocno. Owinęła obie nogi wokół jego bioder, zachęcając go do wejścia głębiej, a kiedy zmienił kąt i uderzył we właściwe miejsce, usłyszał jej jęk przyjemności. Jej mięśnie wkrótce zacisnęły się wokół niego i znowu krzyknęła w ekstazie, kiedy jego język okrążał jeden z jej sutków. Jego pchnięcia stawały się niemal szalone, gdy on też dochodził. Jego usta wylądowały z powrotem na jej ustach, uciszając ich jęki.

Uspokojenie zajęło im tylko kilka minut, a potem sięgał po swoje ubranie, szybko się ubierając, tak jak ona.

\- Powinnaś iść, robi się późno i będą się martwić.

\- Dobrze - powiedziała, nie patrząc na niego.

\- Co do twoich przyjaciół, czy będą problemem?

\- Nie, już więcej nie zrobią czegoś takiego.

\- Musisz być bardziej ostrożna, jeśli by mnie zobaczyli…

\- Wiem - przerwała. - Nie zrobią tego. 

Nie powiedziała nic więcej, odwracając się, by wyjść z pokoju.

\- Jest jeszcze coś, o co muszę zapytać - szepnął.

\- Co? - zapytała, lekko odwracając głowę, wciąż trzymając dłoń na klamce.

\- Kiedy zdecydują, kto poleci ze Śmierciożercami w dniu, w którym zaatakujemy, upewnij się, że nie ma Cię wśród nich.

\- Co? - zapytała, nie do końca rozumiejąc, dlaczego to mówi.

\- To może być niebezpieczne, po prostu trzymaj się od tego z daleka.

\- Spróbuję - odpowiedziała chłodno i po tym wyszła, ale mógłby przysiąc, że zobaczył mały uśmiech na jej ustach.

Ponownie zakrył twarz kapturem i odczekał kilka minut, zanim zszedł po schodach.

Zrobił tylko kilka kroków w stronę mugolskiego Londynu, kiedy poczuł, że ktoś go obserwuje. Stał przez chwilę nieruchomo, jego oczy przeszukiwały ciemność, a potem zobaczył postać chowającą się za drzewem. Gdzieś w pobliżu otwarte drzwi i światło z domu pozwoliły mu lepiej przyjrzeć się stojącemu tam czarnoskóremu mężczyźnie, którego złoty kolczyk lśnił na jego skórze.

Grupa wyszła za drzwi, a kiedy je zamknęli, ponownie otoczyła go ciemność. Zaczęli iść ulicą w stronę miejsca, w którym stał, więc nie mógł po prostu się stamtąd teleportować. Nie tracąc ani sekundy na myślenie, odwrócił się i wszedł z powrotem do Dziurawego Kotła w kierunku drugich drzwi, tych prowadzących na ulicę Pokątną. Słyszał za sobą pośpieszne kroki i wiedział, że Kingsley go śledzi. Sięgnął pod szatę i na wszelki wypadek owinął palce wokół różdżki, kiedy w końcu wyszedł przez drzwi. 

\- Stop - usłyszał głos mężczyzny tuż za nim, ale w następnej sekundzie aportował się.

Wszedł do swojego domu i ustawił dodatkowe zabezpieczenia na drzwiach. Był pewien, że Kingsley nie widział jego twarzy, ale nie zamierzał ryzykować.

Był rozproszony, popełnił błąd. Zawsze był ostrożny, ale ostatnio…

Niewiele mógł zrobić w tej sytuacji i wiedział o tym. Gdyby wykonali jego plan i aresztowali kolejnych Śmierciożerców, prawdopodobnie by mu zaufali, ale nie wcześniej. Powinien był wiedzieć, że mężczyzna będzie próbował go śledzić, aby zobaczyć, kim jest. Powinien być bardziej ostrożny. To się więcej nie powtórzy.

Teraz kiedy wiedział, że Kingsley pomoże, musiał upewnić się, że wszystko jest gotowe, nie będzie miejsca na błędy. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego razu, teraz musiał zabrać do swojego Pana dwóch Śmierciożerców. Będą musieli walczyć z aurorami, którzy ich pilnują, ale musiał się upewnić, że żaden z nich nie zostanie ranny, bo inaczej mu nie pomogą.

Tej nocy spał tylko kilka godzin, w kółko analizując każdą część planu.

Kiedy nadszedł ranek, w końcu wstał i wziął długi prysznic, wiedząc, że niewiele może zrobić, dopóki nie napisze do niego ponownie z resztą informacji. Było prawie południe, kiedy poczuł, jak pergamin rozgrzewa się i przeczytał jej wiadomość. Włożył szatę i szybko aportował się przed kwaterę główną.

Zanim się zorientował, wchodził już do pracowni swojego Mistrza, nie mając pojęcia, jak się tam dostał, tak rozproszony własnymi myślami, że wydawało się, że jego stopy pokonały całą podróż samodzielnie.

\- Severusie, co cię tu sprowadza? - powiedział Voldemort, jak zwykle, nie podnosząc głowy.

\- Mam informacje, które możesz chcieć usłyszeć.

\- Więc rozmawiałeś z wiedźmą.

\- Tak, sir, i miała wiadomości o ich więźniach. Nie mogła się dowiedzieć, gdzie są przetrzymywani, ale słyszała coś, co mogłoby nam pomóc.

\- A co by to było?

\- Dwóch z nich zostanie przetransportowanych gdzieś indziej na przesłuchanie. Nie wie, gdzie ich trzymają ani dokąd zostaną zabrani, ale udało jej się usłyszeć, że użyją mioteł i przelecą nad Hyde Parkiem.

\- A kiedy to zrobią?

\- Jutro, przed wschodem słońca.

\- Dobrze.

\- Poczynię niezbędne przygotowania, sir - powiedział, kłaniając się

\- Nie, Severusie, nie zrobisz tego… nie po tym, co wydarzyło się ostatnim razem. Niech zajmie się tym ktoś inny.

\- Ktoś inny?

\- Tak, Rodolphus to zrobi.

\- Lestrange? - zapytał

\- Czy jest jakiś problem, Severusie?

\- Oczywiście, że nie, mistrzu. Jeśli potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze...

\- Po prostu upewnij się, że ma wszystkie potrzebne informacje.

\- Tak, Mistrzu - powiedział, kłaniając się ponownie i wychodząc z pokoju.

Udał się do biblioteki i usiadł przy jedynym oknie, z dala od innych Śmierciożerców. Otworzył książkę i włożył pergamin do środka, żeby mógł go zwinnie schować, gdyby ktoś przechodził obok. Nie miał dużo czasu.

_ Mamy problem. Miej ten pergamin pod ręką, a napiszę jeszcze raz, kiedy będę miał więcej szczegółów _ \- napisał i pospiesznie odłożył go, gdy zobaczył, jak Rodolphus Lestrange wchodzi przez drzwi. Wstał i podszedł do niego.

\- Snape, wydaje mi się, że mamy kilka spraw do omówienia - powiedział.

Severus tylko skinął głową i wyszedł z biblioteki, próbując znaleźć cichy pokój, a Lestrange podążył za nim uważnie.


	15. Hyde Park

Ten mężczyzna naprawdę doprowadzał ją do szału. Pomyślała, że powinna już się do tego przyzwyczaić, ale sposób, w jaki jego nastawienie ciągle się zmieniało… to było po prostu za dużo.

Za każdym razem, gdy byli razem, nie mógł oderwać od niej rąk, ale gdy tylko skończył, albo przed nią uciekał, albo ją wypraszał. To nie była najgorsza część. Czasami zachowywał się tak, jakby naprawdę go obchodziła, jak kilka chwil wcześniej, kiedy prosił ją, by trzymała się z dala od ataku, ponieważ byłoby to zbyt niebezpieczne.

Możliwość, że to, co robią, jest prawdziwe, że coś dla niego znaczy, przestraszyła ją z jakiegoś powodu. Nie chciała też dzielić się tymi uczuciami. Strach przed utratą tych, których kochała, był wystarczająco zły, a opiekowanie się kimś, kto przez całe życie żył w niebezpieczeństwie, byłoby zbyt trudne, ale wiedziała, że niewiele może z tym zrobić. Jej serce waliło za każdym razem, gdy o nim pomyślała, skóra mrowiła za każdym razem, gdy jej dotykał. Co takiego było w tym mrocznym, niebezpiecznym mężczyźnie, że tak ją pociągał? Cóż, może po prostu chodziło o tajemniczość, która go otaczała, niewytłumaczalne pragnienie zobaczenia mężczyzny, którego znała, ukrytego za maską zimnego i złego człowieka.

Może, ale tylko może, nie było żadnego powodu. Może tak po prostu było.

Wiedząc, że jest już późno i że samotna wędrówka z powrotem do kwatery głównej nie byłaby mądra, wyszła z tawerny i teleportowała się.

Otworzyła drzwi i weszła do kwatery głównej, starając się milczeć, ponieważ naprawdę nie chciała nikogo budzić w drodze na górę. Idąc, zobaczyła światło dochodzące z otwartej kuchni i zdecydowała się tam zatrzymać, myśląc, że prawdopodobnie pani Weasley czeka, by upewnić się, że wróci bezpiecznie do domu, zanim w końcu pójdzie spać.

\- Och, cześć - powiedziała, zaskoczona widząc siedzącego tam Remusa Lupina.

\- Cześć, Hermiono - po prostu odpowiedział.

\- Nie spodziewałam się, że ktoś jeszcze nie śpi o tej porze - powiedziała, siadając obok niego.

\- Cóż, nie mogłem spać. A jaka jest twoja wymówka? - zapytał, uśmiechając się, podając jej kawałek ciasta czekoladowego, które jadł.

\- Właśnie wróciłam. Kiedy zobaczyłam zapalone światło, pomyślałam, że to będzie pani Weasley, wciąż na nogach, zmartwiona o mnie.

\- Chciała na ciebie poczekać, ale powiedziałem jej, żeby poszła do łóżka, i sam zostałem, żeby upewnić się, że wrócisz do domu w jednym kawałku. Nie czuła się zbyt dobrze - wyjaśnił.

\- Za bardzo się martwi. Ostatnio nie widzieliśmy cię często w pobliżu.

\- Byłem zajęty pracą dla Zakonu.

\- Tak słyszałam. Wyglądasz na zmęczonego. Może powinieneś się trochę przespać.

\- Zawsze wyglądam na zmęczonego - zaśmiał się. - Ale za to ty wyglądasz, jakbyś nie spała od kilku dni.

\- Prawie prawda - przyznała z poczuciem winy. - To smakuje tak dobrze - powiedziała między kęsami, próbując zmienić temat.

\- Co zamierzasz? Wszystko w porządku? Możesz mi powiedzieć, wiesz o tym.

\- Wiem i doceniam to, ale tak naprawdę nie ma wiele do powiedzenia - powiedziała, wstając, by napić się wody.

\- Masz kłopoty?

Nie mogła powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

\- Prawdopodobnie większe, niż mi się zdaje - mruknęła.

\- Czy jest coś, co mogę zrobić, aby pomóc?

\- Niezupełnie, ale dziękuję - powiedziała, siadając z powrotem. Minęło kilka sekund, a on znowu się odezwał.

\- Współpracujesz ze śmierciożercą, prawda? 

Na to jej głowa podniosła się do góry, oczy rozszerzyły się i to była jedyna odpowiedź, jakiej potrzebował.

\- Czy na pewno możesz mu zaufać?

\- Skąd… - urwała.

\- Rodzaj informacji, które przyniosłaś, rzeczy, o które prosiłaś… Pracowałem wcześniej ze szpiegami. Wiem, jak to jest - odpowiedział.

\- Nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć, proszę - szepnęła, przez chwilę lekko spanikowana.

\- Nie powiem.

Przez kilka chwil siedzieli w ciszy, jedząc i myśląc.

\- Jak długo z nim współpracujesz?

Zrobiła szybkie obliczenia w myślach i była zaskoczona wynikiem.

\- Około miesiąca - powiedziała, chociaż tak naprawdę minęły tylko trzy tygodnie. Wydawało jej się, że było to znacznie dłużej.

\- I jesteś pewna, że chce nam pomóc? Wiesz, co się stało, kiedy ostatnio zaufaliśmy jednemu z nich.

\- Tak, ufam mu - odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Znam cię od prawie czterech lat i jesteś prawdopodobnie najmądrzejszą czarownicą, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Jeśli mówisz, że możesz mu zaufać, to ci wierzę. Jeśli jest coś, co mogę zrobić, aby pomóc, daj mi znać.

Uśmiech rozjaśnił jej twarz, gdy usłyszała te słowa.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziała. - To dużo dla mnie znaczy.

\- Naprawdę powinniśmy iść do łóżka - powiedział, kończąc herbatę.

\- Masz rację - zgodziła się z lekkim uśmiechem, również wstając. Odeszła kilka kroków, ale zatrzymała się, gdy dotarła do drzwi. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego.

\- Remusie - powiedziała i czekała, aż się na nią spojrzy. - Dziękuję - powtórzyła i zobaczyła uśmiech na jego ustach. Nie widziała, jego uśmiechu od bardzo dawna.

Zasnęła w chwili, gdy jej ciało dotknęło łóżka i obudziła się dopiero, gdy głos Ginny przywołał jej imię.

\- Hermiono! - powiedziała Ginny, lekko nią potrząsając, aż w końcu jęknęła w odpowiedzi.

\- Powinnaś wstać i zejść do kuchni na śniadanie, zanim moja mama przyjdzie, żeby cię obudzić. Prawdopodobnie nadal chce się upewnić, że wróciłaś wczoraj żywa.

Znów chrząknęła, ale mimo to wstała z łóżka, wiedząc, że Ginny prawdopodobnie ma rację. Ubierała się powoli i właśnie wiązała włosy, gdy usłyszała za sobą głośny chichot Ginny. Wciąż na wpół zaspana, odwróciła się twarzą do niej i była zaskoczona poważnym wyrazem twarzy jej przyjaciółki, kiedy zapytała: 

\- Czy jest coś, co chcesz mi powiedzieć, Hermiono?

Patrzyła na nią przez chwilę, marszcząc brwi ze zdumienia, i znowu usłyszała chichot Ginny, kiedy zapytała, o czym mówi.

\- Może zechcesz spojrzeć na siebie w lustrze… - powiedziała.

Hermiona ponownie wstała i weszła do łazienki, a potem głośno zadyszała, kiedy zobaczyła, co Ginny ujrzała wcześniej. Na jej szyi wyraźnie widoczna była duża, ciemna malinka.

\- Więc kto jest szczęściarzem? - zapytała Ginny, gdy weszła za nią do łazienki i zamknęła drzwi. Poczuła, jak jej twarz robi się gorąca, ale odmówiła odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego poświęciła chwilę, by sięgnąć po różdżkę i ukryć malinkę.

\- Czy to dlatego ostatnio zachowujesz się tak dziwnie? - zapytała Ginny, rozbawiona. - To nie Ron, prawda?

\- Co, nie! - odpowiedziała, zaskoczona pytaniem.

\- Więc kto? - Ginny naciskała. - Czy to ktoś ze szkoły? Ktoś z kim spotkałaś się wczoraj wieczorem?

\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć - szepnęła, powstrzymując uśmiech.

\- Proszę - nalegała Ginny, ale najwyraźniej zdając sobie sprawę, że nie otrzyma prostej odpowiedzi, zmieniła taktykę. - Przynajmniej powiedz mi, jaki on jest - błagała.

\- Co to za różnica? - zapytała Hermiona, chcąc zmienić temat, ale Ginny nalegała.

\- Och, w porządku - w końcu ustąpiła. Jak mogła go opisać, nie zdradzając wszystkiego? Gdyby Ginny wiedziała, że była związana z ich byłym Mistrzem Eliksirów… - Jest trochę starszy ode mnie - zaczęła. - I bardzo inteligentny, a on… - Nagle urwała, zauważając rozmarzone spojrzenie na swoim odbiciu.

\- Czy to ktoś, kogo znam? Jak długo jesteście razem? - naciskała Ginny.

\- Niezbyt długo, tylko kilka tygodni - powiedziała, celowo unikając pierwszego pytania. Rozmowa była miła, lekka, prosta, dziewczęca pogawędka, zupełnie jak w szkole, ale nie mogła powiedzieć Ginny nic więcej i też nie chciała kłamać.

\- Więc dlatego ostatnio zachowywałaś się tak dziwnie. Mogłaś nam powiedzieć, wiesz? To nie jest taka wielka sprawa.

\- Cóż, dla mnie jest… Nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć, obiecaj mi - powiedziała poważnie.

\- Okej, nic nie powiem, ale powiedz mi, co…

\- Powinnyśmy zejść na dół, jestem naprawdę głodna - przerwała Hermiona, wiedząc, że to jedyny sposób na powstrzymanie jej pytań.

\- Dzień dobry, kochanie. - Pani Weasley powitała ją radośnie, gdy tylko weszły do kuchni. Hermiona wzięła tost, który ofiarowała jej kobieta, uśmiechając się.

\- Czy wszystko było w porządku wczoraj w nocy? Dobrze się bawiłaś? - zapytała ją wiedźma.

\- Tak, wszystko w porządku - odpowiedziała Hermiona, patrząc na Ginny, gdy usłyszała jej stłumiony chichot. Na szczęście bliźniacy przybyli kilka minut później, rozpraszając Molly na tyle, by nie mogła zadać jej więcej pytań.

Kiedy skończyła śniadanie, została sama w kuchni. Wstała i zostawiła brudne naczynia, gdzie magicznie się wyczyściły, po czym poszła do biblioteki. Zatrzymała się przy drzwiach, kiedy usłyszała głosy w środku. Harry i Ron rozmawiali o czymś podekscytowani i przez chwilę rozważała po prostu odwrócenie się i pójście do swojego pokoju, ale potem zdecydowała, że naprawdę chce, żeby sprawy między nimi wróciły do normy i z lekkim westchnieniem podeszła do nich. .

\- … Tornado, a jeśli Armaty z Chudley wygrają, to jako następni zagrają przeciwko Osom z Wimbourne. A jeśli ich też pokonają, mogą mieć szansę na wygranie Pucharu Ligi.

\- To się nie wydarzy i dobrze o tym wiesz - powiedziała Hermiona, siadając obok swoich przyjaciół. Spojrzeli na nią, z początku zaskoczeni, ale szybko doszli do siebie.

\- To nieprawda! Mogliby wygrać, zwłaszcza z nowym Szukającym - odpowiedział Ron, starając się brzmieć na zirytowanego, ale uśmiechnął się do niej w następnej sekundzie.

\- Skoro tak mówisz… - powiedziała protekcjonalnie, ale też się uśmiechnęła.

\- Mieliśmy właśnie zagrać w Eksplodującego Durnia, chcesz do nas dołączyć? - zapytał Harry.

\- Jasne, czemu nie?

Zostali tam i bawili się godzinami, żartując i śmiejąc się. Czuła, jakby nie bawiła się tak dobrze od wieków. Krótko przed południem ludzie zaczęli przybywać na spotkanie Zakonu, które zarządził Kingsley tego ranka. Większość członków zatrzymywała się na kilka chwil przy bibliotece, żeby z nimi porozmawiać, ale inni, głównie nowi członkowie, po prostu bez słowa szli prosto do kuchni. Jako ostatni przybył Kingsley i wszedł do biblioteki, kiedy rozmawiali z Tonks.

\- Hermiono, mam coś dla ciebie - powiedział, wyjmując z kieszeni starą książkę. - Słyszałem, że interesowałaś się tematem i pomyślałem, że zechcesz to przeczytać. Wyjęła przedmiot z jego dłoni, uśmiechając się, odczytując tytuł: „Oklumencja, sztuka ochrony umysłu”.

\- Dziękuję, jeszcze jej nie czytałam. Bardzo trudno ją znaleźć - powiedziała, znowu się uśmiechając, a kiedy oboje Kingsley i Tonks udali się do kuchni, żeby rozpocząć spotkanie, Hermiona przeprosiła, mówiąc, że zostawi książkę w swojej sypialni i też wyszła.

Otworzyła książkę, gdy tylko zniknęła z pola widzenia i zauważyła, że wypadł z niej mały kawałek pergaminu. Szybko go podniosła, wzdychając z ulgą, czytając. Kingsley powiedział jej wcześniej, że pomoże, ale do tego czasu nie była tego pewna.

Po przeczytaniu małej notatki po raz drugi, wyjęła z kieszeni kolejny kawałek pergaminu i skopiowała informacje dla Snape'a.

Kiedy zeszła na dół, zobaczyła Rona i Harry'ego grających w szachy, a Ginny siedzącą obok nich, czytając podręcznik do Quidditcha, który właśnie kupiła. Po cichu wchodząc z powrotem do środka, usiadła obok nich i otworzył książkę, którą dał jej Kingsley.

\- Myślałem, że zabierasz ją do swojej sypialni - powiedział Harry, czekając, aż Ron wykona następny ruch.

\- Zmieniłam zdanie - odpowiedziała i zaczęła czytać.

Po upływie pierwszej godziny nie potrafiła już skupić się na książce. Spotkanie trwało zbyt długo. A jeśli odmówią zrobienia tego, o co prosił Kingsley? Co poczną wtedy ona i Severus?

Nagle poczuła, że pergamin w jej kieszeni robi się gorący i szybko go wyciągnęła, rozglądając się, by upewnić się, że jej przyjaciele tego nie zauważą.

Napisano na nim tylko „ _ Mamy problem _ ”. Co miał przez to na myśli? Czy Voldemort dowiedział się, że jest zdrajcą? Czy zamierzali go skrzywdzić? Ją? Dlaczego nie mógł być bardziej szczegółowy?

Minęło kolejne półtorej godziny, zanim napisał ponownie, aby wyjaśnić. Półtorej godziny, które spędziła myśląc nad każdym możliwym scenariuszem, jaki mogła sobie wyobrazić, myśląc o najgorszym.

_ Nie będę prowadził ataku. Zrobi to Rodolphus Lestrange. Będą czekać na Zakon, lecąc nisko wśród drzew w Hyde Parku. Spodziewam się, że weźmie ze sobą pięciu Śmierciożerców. Jest niebezpieczny i nie zawaha się zabić, ale jeśli zbyt łatwo odbije więźniów, będzie wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Będziecie musieli podjąć walkę. _

Zajęło jej kilka sekund, zanim zrozumiała wszystko, co napisał, ale w końcu odpowiedziała.

_ Porozmawiam z Kingsleyem i upewnię się, że wszystko jest dobrze zaplanowane. _

_ Jeśli pojawi się jakiś problem, daj mi znać. _

_ Tak zrobię  _ \- napisała, a potem obserwowała, jak wszystkie linie powoli znikają, po czym zwinęła pergamin i włożyła z powrotem do kieszeni.

Spotkanie trwało kolejne pół godziny, a gdy tylko zaczęli wychodzić z kuchni, podskoczyła.

\- Muszę tylko zapytać Kingsleya o książkę - powiedziała, gdy jej przyjaciele spojrzeli na nią pytająco. Szybko weszła do kuchni, spojrzała znacząco na Kingsleya, a potem wróciła na korytarz, żeby na niego zaczekać.

\- Czy coś jest nie tak? - zapytał, stojąc obok niej.

\- Tak - powiedziała, a następnie powiedziała mu, co Snape napisał o planie Śmierciożerców. - Jedynym problemem jest to, że Rodolphus Lestrange będzie ich prowadził. Będą się spodziewali walki, a my będziemy musieli ją stoczyć. - Dokończyła pośpiesznie, starając się odczytać wyraz jego twarzy. Milczał przez kilka sekund.

\- Zajmę się tym. Postanowiłem, że stworzymy dwie drużyny: jedną z więźniami, a drugą jako wsparcie, na wszelki wypadek. Ty też dołączysz?

\- Nie mogą mnie zobaczyć - powiedziała i na sekundę zobaczyła jego zwężone oczy.

\- Możesz być częścią drugiego zespołu. Pozostaną w ukryciu, chyba że pojawią się kłopoty - kontynuował.

\- Wtedy pójdę.

\- Zespół zbierze się tutaj o trzeciej nad ranem. Bądźcie gotowi.

\- Dobrze - powiedziała i patrzyła, jak żegna się ze wszystkimi przed wyjściem z domu.

Lunch był jak zwykle hałaśliwy, ale tym razem podobał jej się. Siedziała między Harrym i Ronem i rozmawiali z ożywieniem. Nie związała włosów i za każdym razem, gdy odgarniała je na bok lub z twarzy, Ginny rzucała jej porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, które sprawiało, że się rumieniła i zapominała, co mówi, chociaż wiedziała, że znak nie był widoczny. Miała przeczucie, że właśnie dlatego to zrobiła. Złośliwie.

Za domem było małe podwórko i spędzili tam popołudnie. Chcieli zagrać w Quidditcha, a ona po raz pierwszy zgodziła się z nimi grać. Nienawidziła latania, ale pomyślała, że powinna lepiej ćwiczyć przed misją tej nocy. 

\- Nie chciałabym spaść i skręcić sobie karku - pomyślała, biorąc miotłę, którą oferował Harry.

Było już ciemno, gdy przestali grać i wrócili do środka na obiad. Jedzenie było pyszne, jak zawsze, i nawet jeśli byli to tylko Harry, Remus, Fleur, Weasleyowie i ona, bliźniacy wynagrodzili brak reszty osób, więc było tak głośno jak zwykle.

Tej nocy leżała w łóżku, słysząc głośny oddech Ginny, ale była zbyt zdenerwowana, by sama zasnąć. Było około pierwszej w nocy, kiedy usłyszała otwieranie drzwi i zobaczyła, jak Remus zagląda do środka. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy zobaczył, że nie śpi, i zapytał, czy chciałaby napić się herbaty. Ciesząc się, że ma coś do roboty, szybko wstała, przebrała się i poszła za nim do kuchni.

\- Kingsley powiedział mi, że też idziesz i pomyślałem, że możesz mieć problemy ze snem - powiedział, podając jej filiżankę herbaty.

\- Czy coś jeszcze powiedział? - zapytała, zanim wzięła łyk.

\- Nie ma się czym martwić - odpowiedział - Nie wspomniał o planie podczas spotkania, więc będą tylko ci, którzy zostali wtajemniczeni - Poczuła ulgę i musiało to być widoczne na jej twarzy, ponieważ uśmiechnął się do niej i powiedział - Będę częścią drugiej drużyny, z tobą i Dorą. Ci, którzy strzegą Śmierciożerców, wiedzą, że będzie wsparcie, ale nie wiedzą, kto to niem będzie, więc jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, nikt nie musi wiedzieć, że tam byłaś.

\- A jaki dokładnie jest plan? - Przez chwilę wyglądał na zdezorientowanego i zdała sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie założył, że już wie.

\- Spotkamy się z Dorą około trzeciej, a potem polecimy do Hyde Parku. Będziemy mieli około godziny na przygotowanie się przed przybyciem pozostałych. Po prostu będziemy się chować, czekać i pokazywać się tylko w razie potrzeby.

Spędzili tam następne dwie godziny, rozmawiając o prawie wszystkim, czekając na przybycie Tonks. Czuła się przy nim dobrze. Zawsze go podziwiała i znalazła w nim kogoś, z kim łatwo było porozmawiać. Był inteligentny i cierpliwy, zawsze wysłuchiwał jej opinii, nie osądzając jej, gotów wyjaśnić wszystko, o co poprosiła, więc była zadowolona, że wie, co się dzieje, a przynajmniej część tego wszystkiego. Miała z kim porozmawiać, kiedy tego potrzebowała, i było to naprawdę dobre.

W końcu przybyła Tonks i zanim wyruszyli, rzucili na siebie zaklęcia kameleona. Na zewnątrz wciąż było ciemno, ale kiedy zbliżali się do Hyde Parku, polecieli wysoko, próbując sprawdzić, czy Śmierciożercy już tam byli. Postanowili się rozstać, a ona patrzyła, jak Remus i Tonks odlatują, gdy wylądowała i schowała się za wielkimi głazami na polanie.

Po pół godzinie kucania ręce i nogi mocno ją bolały i mogła myśleć tylko o rozciąganiu, ale wiedziała, że lepiej nie ruszać się. Kilka minut później usłyszała pierwsze odgłosy dochodzące z drzew, kilka stłumionych głosów, a potem znowu ciszę. Przybyli Śmierciożercy.

Druga drużyna dotarła z więźniami w trakcie następnej godziny. Widziała ich z miejsca, w którym się ukrywała, ale nie potrafiła dokładnie określić, kim są. Dwie postacie przeleciały obok siebie i wyglądało na to, że ich stopy złączone były przez jakiś łańcuch. Pozostała czwórka otoczyła ich, po jednym po obu stronach, jednym z przodu i jednym z tyłu.

Kiedy się zbliżali, las zachowywał ciszę, ale w chwili, gdy dotarli do drzew, trzy strumienie czerwonego światła przecięły w ich kierunku ciemność. Zobaczyła, jak jedna z postaci zostaje trafiona i spada z miotły, a potem usłyszała świst po swojej lewej stronie. Postać zamarła tuż przed uderzeniem w ziemię, a następnie odleciała i wiedziała, że Remus, a może Tonks, ją uratował.

Ponownie podniosła wzrok i zobaczyła tam prawie tuzin osób. Członkowie Zakonu latali teraz przed więźniami, wszyscy trzej ustawili się w szeregu i zwrócili się twarzą do innych mężczyzn. Naliczyła sześciu Śmierciożerców, więc założyła, że prawdopodobnie nie będzie więcej ukrywających się za drzewami. Wsiadła na miotłę i zbliżyła się do nich.

Trzy strumienie fioletowego światła zostały wystrzelone jednocześnie z linii Zakonu i trzech Śmierciożerców upadło, ale reszta zbliżyła się do nich i musieli wyczarować tarcze, aby powstrzymać klątwy, które wystrzeliły w ich stronę. Powoli podleciała jeszcze bliżej, gotowa do walki, gdyby jej potrzebowali. Wtedy padła pierwsza klątwa śmierci i trzej członkowie Zakonu musieli się rozdzielić, unikając jej w ostatniej sekundzie. Były teraz trzy oddzielne pojedynki, jeden na jednego.

Głośny krzyk przerwał ciszę, po czym upadła kolejna postać. Leciała tak szybko, jak mogła i złapała go tuż przed tym, jak upadł na ziemię. To był Kingsley. Upewniła się, że żyje, a potem zaczarowała go i zostawiła w pobliżu miejsca, w którym się ukrywała. Musiała wrócić.

Gdy dwóch pozostałych śmierciożerców walczyło, trzeci podleciał do prawie zapomnianych więźniów i uwolnił ich. Klątwa Imperius, pod którą umieścili ich Śmierciożercy, nie została usunięta, ale bez różdżek niewiele mogli zdziałać. Słyszała, jak zamaskowany mężczyzna mówi do nich pospiesznie, po czym odlecieli.

\- Mamy ich - krzyknęła zamaskowana postać i wróciła do walki. Udało mu się ogłuszyć kolejnego członka Zakonu, a następnie trzej Śmierciożercy okrążyli ostatnią pozostałą postać. Była wystarczająco blisko, by zobaczyć, że to Szalonooki Moody. Auror używał potężnej tarczy, aby zatrzymać zaklęcia, ale nie mógł ich jednocześnie atakować.

Podeszła bliżej, powoli, gotowa pomóc mu, gdyby tego potrzebował.

\- Goyle, znajdź pozostałych i odeślij ich świstoklikiem. Poradzę sobie z tym - wrzasnął jeden z nich rozkazującym tonem, a ona domyśliła się, że to Lestrange. Widziała, jak zamaskowany czarodziej robi, co mu kazano, i kusiło ją, by go powstrzymać, ale potem przypomniała sobie, że powinni uciec. Tylko wtedy plan zadziała.

Zimny śmiech sprawił, że znów się odwróciła i zobaczyła, że Moody zostaje trafiony zaklęciem i puszcza różdżkę. Obaj zamaskowani mężczyźni podnieśli swoje własne różdżki jak jedna, ale zanim zdążyli wypowiedzieć słowo, zza nich wypłynęło złote światło i uderzyło ich oboje w plecy. Wyglądało to tak, jakby poruszali się teraz w zwolnionym tempie, a po chwili oszałamiające zaklęcie przeleciało obok nich i uderzyło w aurora. Upadł, ale wkrótce został złapany przez inną prawie niewidoczną postać.

Nowe strumienie światła uderzyły w Śmierciożerców i zaczęli ponownie poruszać się z regularną prędkością, a klątwy przez nich rzucone, wystrzeliły jakby nigdy nie zostały zamrożone. Przez chwilę wydawali się być zdezorientowani, gdy klątwy poleciały w ciemność nocy, a potem jedna z postaci zapytała: 

\- Dlaczego go ogłuszyłeś? Miałem go zabić.

\- Nie ogłuszyłem go - warknął drugi.

\- Idź, pomóż Goylowi, wracamy - powiedział w końcu dowódca.

Już po kilku sekundach trzy zamaskowane postacie zniknęły w ciemności. Zdjęła z siebie zaklęcie kameleona i poleciała tam, skąd przed chwilą wystrzeliło złote światło. Gdy tylko tam dotarła, zobaczyła postać stojącą przy drzewach. Wylądowała ponownie i podeszła do niego, wiedząc, kto to jest nawet z daleka.

\- Poprosiłem cię, żebyś trzymała się z daleka - powiedział Severus, gdy zatrzymała się przed nim.

\- Uratowałeś Moody'ego.

\- Zrobiłem, co musiałem - powiedział lekceważąco.

\- Myślisz, że dali się na to nabrać?

\- Nie mogę być pewien, dopóki nie wrócę, ale myślę, że tak.

\- Więc co się teraz stanie?

\- Zaplanują następny ruch. Dam ci znać tak szybko, jak będę mógł.

\- W porządku.

\- Krwawisz - powiedział i dotknął jej policzka. Ona też go dotknęła i skrzywiła się.

\- To musiała być gałąź.

\- Musisz uważać - powiedział cicho, po czym zrobił krok bliżej i pocałował ranę. Zamknęła oczy, gdy poczuła, jak jego usta przesuwają się od jej policzka do ust. Powolny, długotrwały pocałunek.

\- Hermiono - usłyszała głos Remusa.

\- Musisz iść - powiedziała Severusowi, kiedy przerwał pocałunek.

\- Hermiono - usłyszała ponownie i tym razem głos zabrzmiał bliżej.

Zrobił krok do tyłu, wciąż trzymając palce na jej policzku, a potem, z głośnym pyknięciem, zniknął.

\- Jestem - zawołała w końcu, odwracając się i widząc, że Remus podchodzi do niej.

\- Zmartwiłaś nas, jesteś ranna? - zapytał, patrząc na rozcięcie na jej twarzy.

\- To nic - powiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. - Czy wszyscy są w porządku?

\- Nie możemy znaleźć Kingsleya - powiedział nerwowo.

\- Czuje się dobrze, zostawiłam go w pobliżu polany - powiedziała i usłyszała, jak westchnął z ulgą.

\- Wszyscy inni są bezpieczni. Wciąż go szukają. Możesz się teraz aportować z powrotem, albo cię zobaczą.

\- To dobry pomysł - przyznała. - Nawiasem mówiąc, zaczarowałam go - powiedziała po namyśle. - Znajdziesz go za skałami. - Powiedziawszy to, w końcu się teleportowała.


	16. Różdżkarz

Niechętnie przerwał pocałunek, kiedy usłyszał, że Lupin ponownie zawołał jej imię, tym razem bliżej. Przez chwilę pieścił jej twarz, a potem się teleportował.

Przybył tam tylko po to, by upewnić się, że wszystko poszło zgodnie z jego planem, po prostu jako obserwator, ale kiedy otoczyli Szalonookiego, nie miał innego wyboru, jak mu pomóc. Miał szczęście, że była jedyną, która go widziała, inaczej miałby poważne kłopoty.

Kiedy ponownie wszedł do kwatery głównej, zastał dom pełen zamaskowanych mężczyzn, pospiesznie spacerujących i szepczących do siebie. Miał założoną maskę i zamknięte usta, gdy chodził, starając się pozostać niezauważonym i usłyszeć, co mówią inni w tym samym czasie.

\- Słyszałem, że zabili Goyle'a.

\- Kto ci to powiedział? Widziałem go niecałe pięć minut temu.

\- Też go widziałem; powiedział mi, że muszą zabrać starego McNaira do jednego z Uzdrowicieli na zapleczu. Powiedział, że uderzyli go dość paskudną klątwą.

Szedł dalej, łapiąc po drodze fragmenty rozmów.

\- … tych dwoje. Teraz ich przesłuchują. Chcą się upewnić, że klątwy Imperiusa nie zostały zniesione.

\- A skąd wiedzieli, gdzie ich znaleźć?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, najwyraźniej mieli informatora w ministerstwie.

Wszedł do kolejnego pokoju i zobaczył około pięciu kolejnych Śmierciożerców siedzących i plotkujących jak uczennice.

\- Zabrali Rabastana do szpitala, ale nie mogą go zmusić, żeby się obudził. Bellatriks powiedziała, że nie mają pojęcia, jakiej klątwy użyli. Rodolfus był wściekły.

\- Powiedzieli, że zabili dwóch z tych cholernych aurorów podczas walki.

\- Cóż, dobrze dla nas.

Cisza zapadła w pokoju, gdy wszedł sam Czarny Pan.

\- Severusie - powiedział i skinął na niego, żeby poszedł za nim. Zawsze wiedział, kim są wszyscy, nawet w maskach.

Szli w milczeniu i weszli do pracowni. Patrzył, jak jego Mistrz usiadł na swoim krześle przy kominku, a potem zrobił to samo.

\- Jak już zapewne wiesz, podane przez Ciebie informacje okazały się bardzo przydatne.

\- Cieszę się, że mogłem być pomocny, mój panie - powiedział. - Czy wiesz, gdzie ich przetrzymywano?

\- Tak. Poczynimy niezbędne przygotowania, aby uwolnić tych, którzy tam zostali, ale nie po to cię wezwałem.

\- Nie? - zapytał, lekko zdezorientowany.

\- Nie, do tego nie będziemy potrzebować informacji od twojej wiedźmy - kontynuował. - Mam dla ciebie misję. 

Czekał cierpliwie, aż znów się odezwie.

\- Jak dobrze wiesz, wytwórca różdżek, którego przywieźliśmy, odmówił zrobienia dla nas nowych i nadal walczy z klątwą Imperius. Wczoraj przełamał się i wydał nam innego różdżkarza, który mógłby być dla nas przydatny. Musimy go zdobyć. Będziesz dowodził tą misją. Chcę, żebyś przyprowadził go tutaj żywego. Weź ze sobą Amycusa i Jugsona. Nie zawiedź mnie, Severusie, nie będziesz miał kolejnej szansy.

\- Kiedy będziemy…

\- Wyjedziesz dziś w nocy - przerwał mu. - Jest w Australii.

\- Ale inni Śmierciożercy…?

\- Rodolphus też się tym zajmie. Wytwórca różdżek się ukrywa, ale jestem pewien, że go znajdziesz. Amycus zna już szczegóły. Powie ci wszystko, co musisz wiedzieć. - Zakończył i odprawił go.

Cóż, dobrą częścią tego było to, że wydawało się, że odzyskał zaufanie swojego Mistrza, a najgorsze było to, że zniknie, gdy ponownie zaatakują Zakon. Musiał poznać szczegóły ich planu bez wzbudzania podejrzeń i to szybko.

Chodził po pokojach, dyskretnie starając się usłyszeć, co mówią, i szukając kogoś, kogo mógłby użyć, kogoś, kto wiedział o planach ataku i kogo myśli mógł z łatwością odczytać. Zajęło mu to prawie godzinę, ale w końcu znalazł to, czego potrzebował.

Szybko wrócił do biblioteki i rozwinął kawałek pergaminu.

_ Musimy porozmawiać. _ \- napisał i czekał na odpowiedź.

_ Jesteś tam? _ \- nabazgrał po kilku minutach bez odpowiedzi. Odczekał trochę, a potem zdecydował, że będzie musiał znaleźć inny sposób, by się z nią skontaktować.

Opuścił budynek i gdy tylko był wystarczająco daleko, skupił się na kwaterze głównej Zakonu i teleportował się. Stanął przed domem i rzucił na siebie zaklęcie kameleona, zanim sięgnął do drzwi.

Wszedł, poruszając się powoli i upewniając się, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu. Szedł korytarzem, zaskoczony ciężką ciszą. Podchodząc bliżej do jednego z okien, zobaczył małe podwórko. Wydawało się, że wszyscy tam są, niektórzy latają dookoła, a inni po prostu siedzą i rozmawiają, ciesząc się ciepłym, słonecznym popołudniem.

Zajęło mu chwilę, zanim ją znalazł, dosiadającą jednej z mioteł i ścigającą jednego z jej przyjaciół. Potrzebował, żeby weszła do środka, ale jak? Prawdopodobnie było to podłe, ale wycelował różdżkę w jej stronę i w następnej sekundzie upadła na ziemię. Inni wkrótce wylądowali wokół niej, śmiejąc się z jej niezdarności. Ona też się śmiała, ale jednocześnie badała krwawiące kolano.

\- Hermiono, wszystko w porządku, kochanie? - usłyszał głos Molly.

\- Tak, to nic. Myślę, że po prostu wejdę do środka i to wyczyszczę.

\- Czy chcesz abym ci pomogła?

\- Nie, zostań tutaj, dziękuję - powiedziała jej i skierowała się do domu, lekko kulejąc.

Patrzył, jak pozostali wracają do tego, co robili, a kiedy szła korytarzem w kierunku schodów, złapał ją za ramię i wciągnął do kuchni.

Na początku sapnęła w szoku, ale odprężyła się, kiedy zdjął z siebie zaklęcie kameleona i mogła zobaczyć, kto to był.

\- Co Ty tutaj robisz? - zapytała. Zabezpieczył pokój, zanim odpowiedział.

\- Musiałem z tobą porozmawiać. Próbowałem pergaminu, ale nie odpowiedziałaś. Włożyła rękę do kieszeni i zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Musiałam go zostawić na górze - powiedziała.

\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś zawsze miała go pod ręką.

\- Wiem, przepraszam.

\- Nie będzie mnie przez kilka dni - powiedział. - Nie będzie mnie w pobliżu podczas ataku.

\- Kiedy on nastąpi?

\- Jutro wieczorem. Nie jestem pewien, o której dokładnie godzinie. Będzie ponad dwudziestu mężczyzn, a kilku zostanie na zewnątrz, aby powstrzymać innych przed wyjściem.

\- Nie ma wiele czasu na przygotowania.

\- Dlatego musiałem cię ostrzec - kontynuował - Rodolphus znowu go poprowadzi. Będziesz musiała powiedzieć innym i być na to przygotowana. 

Odezwała się po chwili.

\- Co się stanie, jeśli to zrobimy? - zapytała, a on zmarszczył brwi, zdezorientowany tym pytaniem. Minęło kilka sekund, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, o co tak naprawdę pyta.

\- Nic mi nie będzie, nie ma powodu do zmartwień.

Na chwilę spoglądali sobie oczy, a ona podeszła bliżej, ale skrzywiła się, gdy poruszyła zranioną nogą.

\- Pozwól, że to zobaczę - powiedział, kładąc ręce na jej talii, gdy posadził ją na stole.

Jego dotyk był delikatny, gdy badał jej kolano, a potem sięgnął po różdżkę, wymamrotał kilka słów i obrażenia zniknęły.

\- Lepiej? - wyszeptał, wciąż trzymając ręce na jej nodze.

\- Tak - westchnęła, a potem jęknęła, gdy jego ręce powędrowały w górę jej uda.

\- Przepraszam za upadek.

\- Ty to zrobiłeś? - zapytała, ale prawie ją to nie obchodziło.

\- Musiałem zwabić cię z powrotem do domu - mruknął, gdy jego ręce wśliznęły się pod jej spódnicę.

Delikatne pocałunki podążały za jego dłońmi i poczuł, jak oparła się o stół, a jej dłonie były w jego włosach, przyciągając go bliżej.

Zapominając o tym, gdzie się znajdują i o tym, że każdy z Zakonu może wejść tu w każdej chwili, oplótł palce wokół jej talii, sunąc do majtek i zdjął je, a jego ręce wkrótce powędrowały z powrotem w górę jej ud.

Pocałował jej wewnętrzne uda i poczuł jak przysuwa się bliżej jego ust. Widząc, jak jest niecierpliwa, wsunął palec do środka i usłyszał, jak jęknęła z rozkoszy. Rozchylając bardziej jej uda, drugi palec dołączył do pierwszego, gdy jego usta odnalazły jej nabrzmiałą łechtaczkę, skubiąc i pocierając ją sprawiając, że jęknęła po więcej. Wkrótce wiła się w ekstazie pod jego dotykiem.

Gdy tylko zbliżyła się do swojego orgazmu, pochylił się nad nią i zastąpił palce pulsującą erekcją. Poruszając się coraz szybciej z każdym pchnięciem, jego ręce podciągały ją do góry, a jego język muskał jej piersi, przez co stwardniały jej sutki. Zarzuciła nogi na jego talię, przyciągając go bliżej, głębiej, a jej biodra napotykały każdy jego pchnięcie. Jej mięśnie skurczyły się wokół niego, sprawiając, że warczał, kiedy oboje przekroczyli krawędź punktu rozkoszy.

Dysząc, zajęło im kilka chwil, aby się uspokoić, po czym znowu wstali i poprawili ubrania.

\- Powinienem już iść - powiedział.

\- Ja też, albo ktoś zacznie mnie szukać

Zrobił krok bliżej i delikatnie ją pocałował.

\- Jutro w nocy trzymaj się z dala od ataku.

\- Nie mogę tego zrobić, wszyscy będą musieli iść.

\- To będzie niebezpieczne i nie będę tam, aby pomóc, nie chcę, żebyś tam była.

\- Będę ostrożna. - Obiecała. Zaczął znowu mówić, ale ona przesunęła rękę za szyję i przyciągnęła go do siebie, uciszając go pocałunkiem.

\- Co ty ze mną robisz? - wyszeptał, jego oczy były zamknięte, a usta nadal dotykały jej.

Chwila została utracona, kiedy usłyszała wołającego ją Rona z korytarza.

\- Wyjdź na zewnątrz i upewnij się, że wszyscy zostaną tam przez kilka chwil, kiedy będę wychodził - powiedział i cofnął się o krok, podnosząc osłony, które umieścił w kuchni i wyszedł.

\- Ron, jestem tutaj - usłyszał jej głos.

\- Co ci tak długo zajęło, wszystko w porządku?

\- Jasne, spójrz. - Minęło kilka sekund, a potem znowu się odezwała. - Wyjdźmy do reszty na zewnątrz.

Usłyszał, jak zatrzaskują się za nimi drzwi i głosy ucichły, po czym wyszedł z kuchni i opuścił dom.

Zimny wiatr uderzył go w twarz, kiedy puścił świstoklik. W Australii było już po szóstej rano, ale ulice wciąż były puste. Dwaj mężczyźni stojący obok spojrzeli na niego, czekając, co mają robić dalej.

\- Daj mi papiery - powiedział, a jeden z nich wręczył mu teczkę, z której odczytał poprzedni adres wytwórcy różdżek.

\- Pójdziemy najpierw tutaj i zobaczymy, czy ktoś wie, gdzie on jest.

Cała trójka z głośnym pyknięciem aportowała się przed małym domem. Wokół niego ustawiono ciężkie i potężne osłony, ale złamał je i wszedł do środka. Dokładnie przeszukali to miejsce, ale nikogo tam nie znaleźli.

\- Złóżmy wizytę sąsiadom - powiedział i poszedł do innego domu.

Równie łatwo łamiąc ich zabezpieczenia, przeszukał to miejsce, a następnie poszedł do jednej z sypialni i znalazł w niej śpiącą parę. Inni Śmierciożercy chcieli ich obudzić i torturować, dopóki nie powiedzą, gdzie ukrywa się mężczyzna.

\- Nie mamy na to czasu - powiedział im, chcąc wrócić jak najszybciej.

Wycelował w nich różdżką i cicho sondował ich umysły w poszukiwaniu potrzebnych informacji. Było to łatwe gdy spali.

\- Nic nie wiedzą - powiedział w końcu, po czym wyszedł z domu i wszedł do kolejnego.

Tym razem mieli szczęście. Mieszkająca tam starsza pani nie wiedziała, gdzie jest, ale dowiedział się, gdzie mieszka jego siostra. To byłby następny przystanek.

Słońce wzeszło, gdy weszli do domu siostry różdżkarza. Weszli do środka i otworzył pierwszy pokój, jaki znalazł. Zobaczył śpiące dziecko i ponownie zamknął drzwi, zanim inni mogli wejść. Przeniósł się do następnej sypialni. Był tam mężczyzna i obudził się, gdy weszli do środka.

\- Sally? - wymamrotał, ale kiedy zobaczył trzech zamaskowanych mężczyzn stojących przy jego drzwiach, szybko sięgnął po różdżkę.

Zobaczył, jak Jugson unosi różdżkę i po chwili mężczyzna krzyczał z bólu, wyginając się w łuk na łóżku.

\- Wystarczy - powiedział i klątwa została zdjęta.

\- Gdzie jest twoja żona? - zapytał dyszącego mężczyznę, który tylko potrząsnął głową w odpowiedzi. Kolejny strzał światła został wysłany w jego stronę i znowu zaczął krzyczeć.

\- Powiedziałem dość - powtórzył niebezpiecznie Snape i obaj mężczyźni cofnęli się o krok. Podszedł bliżej łóżka i zobaczył strach w oczach mężczyzny.

\- Gdzie ona jest? - zapytał ponownie, ale nadal nie odpowiedział.

\- Bardzo dobrze - westchnął i wycelował w niego różdżką. Wkrótce myśli mężczyzny pojawiły się przed nim i już znał odpowiedź na swoje pytanie. Spojrzał na zegarek przy łóżku, a potem z powrotem na mężczyznę.

\- Jest w pracy. Wróci za kilka godzin. Będziemy tu na nią czekać. - Widział teraz obrazy dziecka.

\- Zaczekaj na zewnątrz, upewnij się, że nikt inny nie wejdzie - powiedział dwóm Śmierciożercom i czekał, aż wyjdą z pokoju, zanim znów się odezwie.

\- Nie musisz się martwić, twój syn śpi i nie zostanie zraniony. Musimy tylko porozmawiać z twoją żoną, a potem wyjdziemy.

Wiedział, że mężczyzna prawdopodobnie mu nie uwierzył, ale niewiele mógł z tym zrobić. Machnięciem różdżki przywiązał go do łóżka i nałożył na pokój zaklęcie wyciszające, zanim wyszedł na zewnątrz.

Próbował użyć legilimencji na kobiecie, kiedy przybyła, ale udało jej się ukryć przed nim swoje myśli. Nawet Cruciatus nie zmusił jej do mówienia i w końcu musiał zagrozić, że zabije jej syna, jeśli nie będzie współpracować. Nienawidził takich rzeczy.

Wiedziała, gdzie ukrywał się jej brat, ale nie miało to sensu. Miejsce to chroniło Zaklęcie Fideliusa. Musieliby znaleźć jego Strażnika Tajemnicy.

Niechętnie powiedziała im, gdzie mieszka Strażnik i wkrótce byli już w drodze.

Tym razem złamanie zabezpieczeń okazało się znacznie trudniejsze, ale w końcu dotarli do domu. Kiedy weszli do środka, Amycus uderzył w mężczyznę zaklęciem oszałamiającym. Upadł głośno na podłogę. Snape oddał strzał i zdołał rozbroić mężczyznę, a następnie również go ogłuszyć.

Przeszukał jego umysł i stwierdził, że nie był tym, którego szukali. Strażnik wróci po obiedzie, a mężczyzna nie miał pojęcia, gdzie go wcześniej znaleźć.

Cierpliwie czekali, aż wróci, niezbyt zadowoleni z samego czekania, ale mimo wszystko wykonując jego polecenia.

W końcu, prawie o północy, usłyszeli otwieranie drzwi i wchodzenie do środka, tym razem był to Strażnik.

Nie mogąc czytać w jego myślach, złamanie go zajęło kilka godzin i wielu Cruciatusów, a Amycus i Jugson byli bardziej niż szczęśliwi, mogąc je wykonywać.

Stali na chodniku, między starym budynkiem a tawerną i patrzyli, jak mały dom nagle materializuje się przed nimi, gdy przypominali sobie adres, który im podano. Trudna część się skończyła.

Ujęli wytwórcę różdżek, żywego i zdrowego, i użyli innego świstoklika, by wrócić do Londynu.

Nie trwało to długo i wiedział, że jego Mistrz będzie zadowolony.

Zaprowadzili nowego więźnia do jednego z lochów i tam go zostawili. Udał się do pracowni swojego Mistrza, aby zdać relację, ale stwierdził, że jest zbyt zdenerwowany, by przejmować się wytwórcą różdżek. Większość Śmierciożerców, których wysłał do ataku na Zakon, została schwytana.

Wiedział, że najlepszą rzeczą do zrobienia w takiej sytuacji jest trzymanie się z daleka, więc szybko wyszedł z kwatery i wrócił do drzwi, kiedy usłyszał coś, co go wystraszyło. Musiał ją znaleźć i to szybko.


	17. Dostarczyć wiadomość

Obudziła ją dłoń mocno przyciśnięta do jej ust. Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła pochylającego się nad nią Śmierciożercę. Spanikowała i zaczęła walczyć, gorączkowo kopiąc i drapiąc, aż mężczyzna zdjął maskę.  _ O co chodzi? _ Rozejrzała się, upewniając się, że Ginny nadal śpi, zanim ponownie się do niego odwróciła.

\- Co Ty tutaj robisz? - zapytała, próbując kontrolować swój oddech. Wyraz jego twarzy wcale jej nie uspokoił.

\- Musimy iść. Teraz - powiedział i wyciągnął ją z łóżka. Marszcząc brwi sięgnęła po ubranie, ale ją powstrzymał.

\- Nie ma czasu - powiedział i ponownie biorąc ją za rękę, wyciągnął ją z pokoju.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytała, zaczynając się bać.

\- Czy nadal masz tą pelerynę niewidkę? - zapytał, kiedy się poruszali.

\- Jest w pokoju Harry'ego.

\- Więc zapomnij o tym, musimy biec.

Zbiegli po schodach, nie próbując nawet być cicho, a on otworzył drzwi i wyszedł.

\- Aportuj się przy domu twoich rodziców. Nie w środku, tylko w pobliżu. Pójdę z tobą - powiedział i mocno trzymał ją za ramię. Otworzyła oczy ze zdziwienia, a potem strachu.

\- Teraz - wrzasnął i w następnej sekundzie już ich nie było.

Aportowali się za krzakami na tyłach domu, a on ponownie włożył maskę i powiedział jej, żeby tam została. Patrzyła, jak skrada się po domu, a potem wraca do niej.

\- Nie sądzę, że jeszcze tu są, ale nie mamy dużo czasu - powiedział, a potem oboje udali się pod tylne drzwi.

Jej bose stopy bolały od małych kamieni na ścieżce, ale zacisnęła zęby i ruszyła dalej.

Otworzyli drzwi i weszli do środka. Rozejrzała się i zobaczyła, że w domu było spokojnie i cicho, a wszystko było swoim na miejscu.

\- Gdzie oni śpią? - wyszeptał i podążył za nią, gdy szła po schodach.

\- Pójdę pierwszy, na wypadek, gdyby ktoś już tam był. Poczekaj tutaj, aż cię zawołam - powiedział.

Patrzyła, jak otwiera drzwi do sypialni i zagląda do środka. Jej rodzice spali, więc wszedł do środka, zostawiając lekko uchylone drzwi. Dwukrotnie usłyszała, jak mruczy Silencio, a potem ostrożnie ich budzi. Jej ojciec pierwszy otworzył oczy i spanikował na widok zamaskowanego mężczyzny stojącego w jego pokoju. Próbował mówić, ale żaden dźwięk nie wyszedł z jego ust. Jej matka zaczęła wstawać z łóżka, ale jego ojciec zatrzymał ją i próbował zaatakować Snape'a.

\- W porządku, jestem z twoją córką - powiedział, cofając się i wskazując w jej kierunku. Odczekał kilka sekund, aż się uspokoją, a następnie zdjął zaklęcia wyciszające.

Na zewnątrz usłyszała głośne trzaski aportowania, a potem otworzyły się główne drzwi. Weszła do sypialni i stanęła obok niego.

\- Są tutaj - powiedziała.

Jej rodzice mieli rozczochrane włosy, koszule nocne i bose stopy i znowu wydawali się panikować. Patrzyła, jak Snape podchodzi do framugi, zerkając na zewnątrz, a potem powoli zamyka za sobą drzwi.

\- Hermiono, kochanie, co się dzieje? - zapytała matka, w końcu wstając i podchodząc do niej. Chciała odpowiedzieć, ale on jej przerwał.

\- Musimy już iść - rozkazał, przechodząc obok jej ojca i chwytając go za ramię.

\- Dokąd? - zapytała. Wydawało się, że myślał o tym przez chwilę, a potem westchnął i powiedział: 

\- Irlandia. - Po czym teleportował się z jej ojcem.

Wycelowała różdżkę w łóżko, a potem dookoła pokoju, starając się, aby wyglądało tak, jakby jej rodzice tam nie spali.

\- Hermiono? - zapytała matka, nie odrywając oczu od miejsca, w którym znajdował się jej mąż zaledwie kilka sekund wcześniej. Usłyszała przytłumione głosy i kroki na zewnątrz, więc zamiast odpowiedzieć, po prostu złapała matkę za rękę i też się aportowała.

Wejście było zaledwie kilka kroków dalej i szli tam w milczeniu. Użyła różdżki, aby otworzyć drzwi i weszła do środka, tuż za matką.

\- Co zrobiłeś? Gdzie oni są? - słyszała, jak jej ojciec rozpaczliwie pyta stojącego przed nim zamaskowanego mężczyznę.

\- Jesteśmy tutaj, tato - powiedziała, zamykając drzwi. Zanim się zorientowała, jej ojciec owinął ramiona wokół nich, trzymając obie kobiety w ciasnym uścisku przez kilka chwil.

\- Co się dzieje? - jej matka zapytała ponownie, ale Hermiona nie miała pojęcia, jak odpowiedzieć.

\- Zabierz ich na górę, będą musieli spędzić tutaj noc.

Zamarła na chwilę, po czym zdecydowała, że najpierw chce z nim porozmawiać.

\- Po prostu wejdźcie po schodach, będę tam za chwilę - powiedziała rodzicom, patrząc na Snape'a.

\- Pierwsze drzwi po prawej - powiedział, nie patrząc na nich.

\- Ale… - Zaczął jej ojciec.

\- Będę za minutę - przerwała. - Proszę.

Westchnęła z ulgą, kiedy usłyszała, jak wchodzą po schodach, a potem otwierają drzwi, ale żadne z nich nie odezwało się, dopóki nie usłyszeli, jak drzwi znów się zamykają. Wpatrywali się w siebie.

\- Co oni tam robili? - zapytała w końcu. Zdjął maskę, zanim odpowiedział.

\- Nie jestem do końca pewien, jeszcze nie, ale myślę, że próbowali przekazać wiadomość.

\- Wiadomość? - zapytała zdezorientowana.

\- Czarny Pan był mniej niż zadowolony z wydarzeń ostatniej nocy. Masz szpiegować dla mnie, dla nas, ale nie powiedziałaś, że będą na nas czekać ostatniej nocy lub nocy, kiedy zaatakowaliśmy Grimmauld Place. Chcę abyś wiedziała, że masz dużo do stracenia, jeśli go zdradzisz. - Przez chwilę patrzył na jej zszokowaną twarz.

\- Co chcieli zrobić z moimi rodzicami? - zapytała lekko drżącym głosem, znając odpowiedź, ale chcąc ją usłyszeć.

\- Prawdopodobnie ich zabić. 

Otworzyła usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, po czym ponownie je zamknęła i patrzyła, jak wychodzi z pokoju.

Stała jak zakorzeniona w miejscu, czekając, aż wróci.

\- Daj ten eliksir swoim rodzicom, pomoże im zasnąć - powiedział, wręczając jej małą butelkę. Usłyszeli, jak drzwi na górze ponownie się otwierają.

\- Muszę iść, muszę się dowiedzieć, co się stało i upewnić się, że nie będą próbowali cię zaatakować. Zostań tutaj z nimi. Możesz skorzystać z pokoju, w którym byłaś ostatnim razem.

\- Uporządkowałam ich sypialnię przed zniknięciem - powiedziała, kiedy odchodził - żeby nie wiedzieli, że tam byliśmy.

\- Dobrze - powiedział jej - wrócę tak szybko, jak tylko będę mógł - a potem wyszedł z domu.

Odczekała, aż usłyszała, trzask teleportacji, zanim weszła po schodach do sypialni jej rodziców.

\- Hermiono, kochanie, co się dzieje? - usłyszała, jak matka pyta, kiedy weszła do pokoju.

\- Nie możecie wrócić do domu, przynajmniej na tę chwilę.

\- Co, dlaczego? Co się stało?

\- Zwolennicy Voldemorta dowiedzieli się, gdzie mieszkacie. Znajdę bezpieczne miejsce i przeniesiecie się tam na jakiś czas.

\- Nigdzie nie pójdziemy bez ciebie - powiedział jej ojciec, stając przed nią.

\- Nie mogę iść, muszę tu zostać. Nie musicie się o mnie martwić, nic mi nie będzie - powiedziała, próbując się uśmiechnąć.

\- Nie, nie zostawimy cię tutaj samej - powtórzył uparcie jej ojciec.

\- Mamo, tato - powiedziała, patrząc na każdego po kolei - kocham was oboje i o tym wiecie, ale to coś, co muszę zrobić i nie mogę się o was martwić w tym samym czasie, muszę wiedzieć, że jesteście bezpieczni. To będzie tylko tymczasowe.

\- Ale nasza praca… - powiedziała jej matka, ale Hermiona była zadowolona, gdy zauważyła, że zaczęli się poddawać. Wiedzieli, że po podjęciu decyzji nie będzie już odwrotu.

\- Zajmiemy się tym - zapewniła ich, a potem przypomniała sobie o eliksirze trzymanym w dłoni.

\- Wypijcie to - powiedziała - to pomoże wam zasnąć - Przez chwilę patrzyli na małą butelkę, po czym w końcu wypili zawartość.

\- Gdzie idziesz? - zapytała matka, już ziewając.

\- Zostanę tu dzisiaj, nie martw się. Będę w pokoju po drugiej stronie korytarza. Dobranoc - powiedziała, po czym wyszła z sypialni i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

***

Poczuła, jak coś muska jej ramię i otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła, że Snape pochyla się nad nią i przykrywa ją kocem.

\- Nie chciałem cię obudzić - powiedział, kiedy otworzyła oczy. Zasnęła na sofie w bibliotece, czekając na niego.

\- W porządku - powiedziała, siadając. - Czekałam na ciebie.

\- Jak się czują Twoi rodzice? - zapytał, siadając naprzeciw niej.

\- Są przestraszeni, ale wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Miałem rację co do ataku, ale Czarny Pan nie będzie próbował ich ponownie skrzywdzić. Albo ciebie.

\- Cóż, to dobra wiadomość - powiedziała, uśmiechając się słabo.

\- Co się stało zeszłej nocy?

\- Nie wiesz? - zapytała zaskoczona.

\- Tylko kilka faktów. Nie miałem czasu pytać.

\- Cóż, czekaliśmy na nich i zaatakowaliśmy, gdy przybyli, ale byli bardziej niebezpieczni niż ci którzy przybyli ostatnim razem.

\- Rodolphus prawdopodobnie wybrał tych najlepszych - mruknął, ale potem czekał, aż będzie kontynuować.

\- Tym razem zabito trzech Śmierciożerców, ale złapaliśmy większość z nich, nawet Rodolphusa Lestrange’a. Sądzimy, że sześciu lub siedmiu udało się uciec.

\- A z Zakonu? Czy ktoś był ranny?

\- Musieliśmy zabrać jednego do Świętego Munga. Nadal nie wiemy, czy uda mu się z tego wyjść. Jest aurorem z Ministerstwa i był z nami zaledwie kilka tygodni. Merlinie, nawet nie wiem jak ma na imię… - mruknęła i milczała przez kilka chwil.

\- Ktoś jeszcze? - zapytał w końcu. Potrząsnęła głową, odpowiadając.

\- Nie, przynajmniej nic złego. Mieliśmy szczęście.

\- Powinnaś się trochę przespać, muszę zrobić wszystko, co niezbędne dla twoich rodziców; będą potrzebować miejsca na nocleg.

\- Czy jest coś, w czym mogę ci pomóc? - zapytała, chcąc poczuć się użyteczna.

\- Zrobiłaś już wystarczająco dużo, po prostu odpocznij - powiedział, zanim wstał i znowu wyszedł.

W końcu zdecydowała się iść do swojej sypialni, ale jak zwykle nie mogła zasnąć. Tyle wydarzyło się w tak krótkim czasie.

Najpierw atak. Czekali na to, ale nie spodziewali się, że będą szturmować w sposób, w jaki to robili. Byli bardzo potężnymi czarodziejami i to, co uważali za małą walkę, zmieniło się w pełnowymiarową bitwę. Na szczęście Kingsley zdecydował się zabrać ze sobą większość Zakonu.

Biegając po całym miejscu, próbując uniknąć klątw, gdy się poruszała i patrząc, jak jej przyjaciele padają, nie wiedząc, czy nadal żyją, nie wiedziała, jak ktokolwiek mógłby to znieść. Adrenalina utrzymywała ją w ruchu, jej różdżka wciąż wycelowana, usta wykrzykiwały zaklęcia i przekleństwa, nie zatrzymując się, by myśleć. Znowu użyli świstoklików, więc mogli szybko zabrać tych, których schwytali, i odesłać rannych, ponieważ wiedzieli, że niektórzy Śmierciożercy będą czekać na zewnątrz, aby zaatakować każdego, kto spróbuje uciec. Kiedy ostatni mężczyźni w końcu uciekli, zostało tam tylko jedenastu członków, a każdy z nich miał jakąś kontuzję. Do tej pory nie czuła bólu, ale kiedy przestała biec, zauważyła, że krwawi jej lewa ręka. Nie zwracała na to uwagi, pomagając Charliemu Weasleyowi wstać i podtrzymać go, gdy lekko się kołysał. Rozejrzała się i zobaczyła Tonks i Diggle’a klęczących wokół Remusa, próbujących go obudzić.

Poczuła ulgę, słysząc, że tylko jeden członek był poważnie ranny, a kiedy jej złamana ręka została wyleczona, wróciła do kwatery głównej, aby upewnić się, że jej przyjaciele są naprawdę w porządku.

Potem byli jej rodzice. Bała się o nich przez długi czas, wiedząc, że są podatni na ataki Mrocznych Czarodziejów, ale dowiedzieć się, że naprawdę próbowali ich zabić… powstrzymała łzy na tę myśl. Gdyby go tam nie było, gdyby nie znaleźli ich na czas… nie mogła nawet pomyśleć, co by się bez nich zrobiła.

Otworzyła oczy, gdy światło słoneczne wypełniło pokój. Zamrugała kilka razy, jej oczy przyzwyczaiły się do światła. Próbowała sobie przypomnieć, gdzie jest.

Kiedy wstała, zauważyła czarną szatę starannie złożoną na łóżku, na której leżał kawałek pergaminu.

Jej rodzice jeszcze spali, kiedy weszła do pokoju. Delikatnie ich obudziła i poszła do kuchni na śniadanie. Po kilku minutach obserwowała, jak wchodzi matka, a tuż za nią jej ojciec. Postanowiła, że czas wyjaśnić, co przeczytała w liście, który zostawił.

\- Znaleźliśmy miejsce, w którym możecie zostać przez jakiś czas - powiedziała im. - Nikt inny się o tym nie dowie, więc będziecie tam bezpieczni

\- A co z tobą? - zapytała jej matka.

\- Nie będę mogła was odwiedzać, ale będę pisać tak często, jak tylko dam radę. Nie ma co się martwić.

\- Jak długo tam będziemy?

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że nie za długo. Może dwa lub trzy miesiące, tylko do czasu, gdy sytuacja się nie uspokoi.

\- A jak się tam dostaniemy? - zapytał jej ojciec.

\- Chodźcie ze mną - powiedziała i wróciła do swojego pokoju. Zostawił tam świstoklik, gotowy zabrać ich do kryjówki.

\- Musicie tylko tego dotknąć - wyjaśniła, wskazując na kielich na biurku - a to was tam zabierze.

Przez chwilę wyglądali na zdezorientowanych, ale po tylu latach wiedzieli, że lepiej nie pytać. Uściskała ich ciepło i ponownie obiecała, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Po chwili dotknęli kielicha i zniknęli.

W końcu zdecydowała, że czas wracać do kwatery głównej, więc włożyła szatę, którą jej zostawił na koszulę nocną, zauważając, że jego zapach wciąż się na niej utrzymuje. Wzięła mały zwój czystego pergaminu, przypominając sobie, że musi zniszczyć drugi, gdy tylko dotrze do sypialni. Za drzwiami zauważyła parę butów, również czarnych. Skurczył je, żeby pasowały na nią.  _ Jak troskliwie _ \- pomyślała z lekkim uśmiechem, kiedy wyszła z domu i aportowała się.


	18. Eliksir

Jego ciało wydawało się lekkie, jakby się unosił. Zaczynał odczuwać zawroty głowy. Mrugnął raz, dwa, trzy razy, a potem ciemność zniknęła.

Rozejrzał się i zauważył, że był w swojej jadalni, a po drugiej stronie stołu siedziała Hermiona.

Widział, jak mówi z ożywieniem, ale jej głos brzmiał bardzo odlegle. Zauważył ogień w jej oczach, jej usta poruszały się, gdy się uśmiechała. Powoli dźwięk stał się głośniejszy i wreszcie mógł usłyszeć, co mówi.

\- …Ale byłam tak rozproszona, że przed mieszaniem dodałam sproszkowany ciemiernik, a całość po prostu wybuchła i pokryła mnie tym szarym błotem - powiedziała ze śmiechem. - To było obrzydliwe.

Czuł, jak jego usta drgają i tworzy się na nich uśmiech, kiedy jej słucha. Nie słyszał, żeby wielu ludzi mówiło o eliksirach tak radośnie, z taką pasją. Był mile zaskoczony, jak łatwo było z nią rozmawiać. Temat nie miał znaczenia, była niesamowicie inteligentną czarownicą, która niesamowicie dużo wiedziała i chciała dowiadywać się więcej.

Jedli i rozmawiali o wielu rzeczach, miksturach, urokach, zaklęciach i przekleństwach, a ona wydawała się być szczególnie zainteresowana oklumencją, ale nie przestawali rozmawiać, kiedy skończyli obiad. Czuł się wokół niej dziwnie dobrze.

Po kilku godzinach musieli na chwilę zamilczeć, po prostu patrząc na siebie, a on nie mógł przestać się zastanawiać, dlaczego ona jest tam z nim. Nagle wzięła głęboki oddech, wstała, podeszła do niego i usiadła mu na kolanach. Pocałowała go głęboko, zanim się od siebie oderwali, oboje byli zdyszani.

\- Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę - wyszeptała przy jego uchu, po czym znów wstała, chwytając go za rękę i przyciągając do siebie.

\- Co to jest? - zapytał zaintrygowany, ponownie ją całując.

\- Chodź - szepnęła z uśmiechem, a potem wyszła z pokoju.

Poszedł za nią w stronę swojej sypialni, ale zatrzymała się, gdy dotarła do drzwi łazienki.

\- Zamknij oczy - powiedziała i po kilku sekundach zrobił to, o co poprosiła.

Usłyszał, jak drzwi się otwierają, gdy wzięła go za rękę, prowadząc go do środka. W powietrzu unosił się egzotyczny zapach, ale nie potrafił go określić. Kiedy w końcu poprosiła go, aby otworzył oczy, prawie westchnął. Podłoga była pokryta białymi płatkami kwiatów, a w powietrzu unosiły się dziesiątki małych srebrnych świec, jedyne źródło światła w pomieszczeniu. Odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na nią, gdy ponownie usłyszał zamykające się drzwi, ale zanim zdążył powiedzieć słowo, przygniotła go swoimi ustami, trzymając ręce na jego włosach, przyciągając go bliżej siebie.

Po kilku chwilach przerwała gorący pocałunek i cofnęła się o kilka kroków, z uśmiechem na ustach, gdy jej ręce przesunęły się po bokach, powoli unosząc bluzkę. Nie odrywając od niego oczu, rozpięła stanik i uśmiechnęła się, widząc, jak oblizuje usta, ciesząc się występem.

Położyła jedną rękę na włosach i pozwoliła im swobodnie opaść na ramiona, a drugą rozpięła spódnicę. Wkrótce reszta jej ubrania również znalazła się na podłodze, więc wróciła do miejsca, w którym stał.

Rozpięła jego szaty i pozwoliła im zebrać się wokół jego stóp, po czym pocałowała go namiętnie, jej palce teraz pracowały przy guzikach jego koszuli. Przesunęła usta w dół, rozpinając je, całując odsłoniętą skórę, po czym zsunęła koszulę w dół jego szerokich ramion.

Podeszła wtedy jeszcze bliżej i poczuł, jak jej twarde sutki przycisnęły się do jego nagiego torsu. Jej ręce były zajęte jego paskiem, potem jego spodniami i bieliźnią, podczas gdy jej usta drażniły go wszędzie. Gdy oboje stanęli nadzy, zatrzymała się.

Posyłając mu seksowny półuśmiech, weszła do wanny i skinęła na niego, żeby poszedł za nią. Stanął za nią i oboje powoli usiedli. Oparła się o niego, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu.

\- Podoba ci się? - zapytała ledwo szeptem.

\- Tak - powiedział i trzymając dłoń w jej włosach, odchylił jej głowę do tyłu i namiętnie ją pocałował.

Pozwolił swoim dłoniom poruszać się swobodnie, dotykając każdego kawałka jej skóry, jaki mógł dosięgnąć, podczas gdy jego usta, teraz na płatku ucha, sprawiły, że zaczęła jęczeć. Kiedy jego ręce zbliżyły się do jej kobiecości, poczuł, jak rozstawia nogi i unosi biodra, próbując doprowadzić go tam szybciej. Uśmiechnął się na to i postanowił trochę ją podrażnić, ale wkrótce jedna z jej dłoni znalazła się na jego dłoni, zmuszając go do przesunięcia jej tam, gdzie go chciała. Jęknęła głośno, kiedy w końcu poddał się i wsunął w nią jeden z palców, pocierając kciukiem o jej łechtaczkę. Jej ramię wskoczyło z powrotem między nich i ostrożnie owinęła dłoń wokół jego twardości, poruszając nią w górę i w dół, sprawiając, że w odpowiedzi jego palce poruszały się szybciej.

Wrażenie jej dłoni na jego przyrodzeniu było niesamowite, ale wiedział, że jej ramię prawdopodobnie boli, więc delikatnie wziął jej dłoń w swoją i kazał jej się odsunąć, przyciągając ją do swojej klatki piersiowej w następnej sekundzie. Jej wolne ręce zostały następnie zanurzone w jego włosach, przyciągając jego usta bliżej jej szyi, gdy jego palce poruszały się szybciej wewnątrz niej, i wkrótce poczuł, jak jej mięśnie kurczą się wokół niego, jej biodra drgały, gdy głośno jęczała jego imię.

Dał jej kilka chwil na uspokojenie się, by jej oddech wrócił do normalności, zanim wstał i wyszedł z wanny, chwytając ją za rękę i przyciągając ją do siebie. Opierając ręce na jej biodrach, pocałował ją głęboko, a następnie mocno przycisnął do wyłożonej kafelkami ściany, przyciskając do jej podbrzusza swoją erekcję. Oboje jęknęli. Następnie podniósł ją, a ona owinęła nogi wokół jego talii, a ramiona wokół szyi, skubiąc płatek jego ucha. Uważając, żeby nie spaść, otworzył drzwi i przeszedł z nią do sypialni, a następnie skierował się prosto do łóżka.

Gdy oboje leżeli na łóżku, obróciła się i usiadła okrakiem na jego biodrach, unieruchamiając jego ramiona nad głową jedną z jej dłoni. Mógłby ją łatwo zatrzymać, ale podobał mu się sposób, w jaki się zachowywała. Nie przejmowała wcześniej takiej kontroli.

Czuł jej dłonie na swoim ciele, starannie śledzące każdy mięsień, każdą bliznę. Poruszała się powoli, nie spiesząc się, jej miękkie usta na jego ustach, na jego szyi, na jego piersi. Kiedy zaczęła schodzić niżej, poczuł, jak jego serce przyspiesza

Sapnął, kiedy po raz drugi tej nocy owinęła palce wokół jego erekcji, ale teraz jej nie powstrzymał. Jęknął, gdy jej ręka poruszyła się w górę i w dół. Mógł zobaczyć zadowolony uśmiech na jej twarzy na widok jego reakcję. Zamknął oczy i odchylił głowę do tyłu, gdy rytm narastał, i wiedział, że jeśli go utrzyma, nie wytrzyma zbyt długo.

Ona też musiała to wyczuć, ponieważ przestała poruszać dłonią w ostatniej możliwej sekundzie, a on chrząknął z powodu straty, jego biodra wciąż szarpały się dziko. Przesunęła się z powrotem w górę jego ciała, powoli, dając mu czas na uspokojenie, a potem znów usiadła na nim okrakiem i jednym nagłym ruchem znalazł się w niej. Oboje jęknęli na to doznanie i już po kilku sekundach zaczęła się ruszać.

Jej głowa była odchylona do tyłu, włosy rozrzucone wokół twarzy. Jej policzki były zarumienione, usta lekko otwarte, a oczy zamknięte. Poruszała się w górę i w dół jego długości, próbując znaleźć swój rytm. Na jego gust poruszała się zbyt wolno.

Zaczął wypychać biodra w górę, zmuszając się do wsunięcia w nią głębiej, ale położyła obie ręce na jego biodrach, utrzymując go w miejscu, gdy się poruszała. Pozwolił jednej ręce powędrować do jej piersi, pieszcząc je na zmianę, gdy jego wolna ręka opadła niżej, a kciuk zaczął drażnić jej łechtaczkę. Wkrótce poczuł, jak jej mięśnie kurczą się wokół niego. Usłyszał jej ciężki oddech, gdy osiągnęła orgazm, ale poruszała się zbyt wolno, by on też go poczuł.

Czekał cierpliwie, aż zejdzie z niego, a gdy to zrobiła, przewrócił ją na plecy, unosząc jej nogi na swoje ramiona i zanurzając się głęboko w niej. Jego pchnięcia były głębokie i szybkie, a gdy zbliżał się do punktu kulminacyjnego, poczuł, jak głośno jęczy, a jej ciało wiło się pod nim. Pocałował ją głęboko, gdy mocno w nią wjechał, tłumiąc jej jęki, gdy oboje doszli w tym samym czasie.

Wydawało się, że trwało to wiecznie, ale w końcu przestali się ruszać. Oboje dyszeli, więc pocałował ją ponownie, zanim zsunął się z niej. Położył się na plecach obok niej, oboje wygrzewali się w poświacie świec, a po kilku chwilach owinął ramiona wokół jej talii i przyciągnął ją do siebie, plecami do swojej klatki piersiowej, odgarniając jej włosy, żeby mógł muskać jej miękką skórę. Czuł się tak zmęczony, że ledwo mógł utrzymać otwarte oczy.

\- Kocham cię - usłyszał jej senny szept i zamiast być zaskoczonym, po prostu odpowiedział: 

\- Ja też cię kocham. - Zanim w końcu zamknął oczy.

Jego oczy gwałtownie się otworzyły, a strach i zaskoczenie zmieszały się na jego twarzy, gdy rozejrzał się wokół, znowu czując zawroty głowy. Był w swoim laboratorium, leżał na podłodze. Zajęło mu kilka chwil, zanim zrozumiał, co się właśnie stało, ale pusty kielich w jego dłoni dawał mu jasno do zrozumienia.

\- Więc tak to działa - wymamrotał, nie tak zadowolony, jak myślał, że będzie.


	19. Ain Eingarp

Westchnęła z ulgą, otwierając drzwi do domu, który wyglądał na dom uśpiony. Było jeszcze wcześnie, ale bała się, że znajdzie kogoś na nogach. Nie miała ochoty wyjaśniać, gdzie była.

Na palcach przeszła przez korytarz, próbując dostać się do swojej sypialni, ale kiedy przeszła obok kuchni, ktoś wyszeptał jej imię. Zamarła w miejscu, jej serce biło dziko, a umysł ciężko pracował, próbując znaleźć dobrą wymówkę w kilka krótkich sekund. Biorąc głęboki oddech i zmuszając się do uśmiechu, odwróciła się i weszła do kuchni, by znaleźć zadowolonego z siebie Charliego Weasleya siedzącego przy stole, trzymającego filiżankę herbaty i uśmiechającego się do niej świadomie, gdy też usiadła.

\- Złapana - powiedział.

\- Przestraszyłeś mnie na śmierć. Myślałam, że nikt jeszcze nie wstał.

\- Nie mam szczęścia. Więc co porabiałaś, wracając do domu tak wcześnie? A właściwie późno…

\- Właściwie to obudziłam się godzinę temu i miałam ochotę na spacer - powiedziała, starając się brzmieć przekonująco. - Myślałam, że spędzasz noc w Świętym Mungu.

\- Poczułem się znacznie lepiej i pozwolili mi wrócić. Ale nie zmieniaj tematu i nie okłamuj mnie, nie śpię już od kilku godzin i na pewno nie widziałem, jak wychodzisz - powiedział, ale nadal się uśmiechał.

Przez kilka chwil siedziała w milczeniu, próbując wymyślić coś nowego, ale najwyraźniej jej mózg był tak samo zmęczony jak reszta ciała.

\- Poszłam zobaczyć się z rodzicami, tęskniłam za nimi.

\- I zrobiłaś to w środku nocy? - Zmrużył oczy, patrząc na nią uważnie.

\- Cóż, właściwie, pomyślałam, ja… - bełknęła. Nie mogła wymyślić czegoś wystarczająco dobrego i wiedziała o tym.

\- Tak? - powiedział, czekając, aż znowu się odezwie. Z westchnieniem kontynuowała.

\- W porządku, powiem ci, ale musisz obiecać, że nikomu nie powiesz. Nikomu.

\- Obiecuję - powiedział w końcu po kilku chwilach.

\- Po tym, co wydarzyło się zeszłej nocy, obawiałam się, że Voldemort byłby na tyle zdenerwowany, żeby nas ponownie zaatakować. Moi rodzice są zbyt wrażliwi i nie mogę się nimi zająć, muszę tutaj być. Myślałam o tym od kilku dni i zdecydowałam, że to dobry moment, więc wysłałam ich gdzieś indziej, w bezpieczne miejsce.

\- Czy jest coś jeszcze? - zapytał, a ona starała się zachować chłodną minę, kiedy powiedziała:

\- Nie.

\- Powinnaś była powiedzieć o tym Zakonowi, pomoglibyśmy. Mamy miejsca, w których mogliby zostać przez jakiś czas.

\- Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział. Wiem, że to prawdopodobnie głupie, ale po prostu tak czuję się lepiej.

\- Dlaczego miałabyś…? - zaczął pytać, ale inny głos mu przerwał.

\- Hermiono? Co robisz tak wcześnie? - usłyszała pytanie pani Weasley z korytarza.

\- Nie mogłam spać - odpowiedziała, gdy kobieta weszła do kuchni.

\- Och, Charlie, co tu robisz, czujesz się lepiej? - zapytała swojego syna ze zmartwieniem, zupełnie zapominając o Hermionie. Zaryzykowała i wstała, czuła, że naprawdę potrzebuje gorącego prysznica i w końcu zmienić ubranie, ale zanim wyszła z kuchni, spojrzała na Charliego i ich oczy się spotkały. Przyłożyła palec do ust, przypominając mu, by dotrzymał obietnicy, po czym odwróciła się i wyszła.

Chciała porozmawiać z rodzicami lub przynajmniej napisać do nich, ale nie wiedziała, gdzie są i nie była pewna, czy otrzymają jej list, jeśli po prostu do nich zaadresuje, w końcu się ukrywali.

Rzadko zatrzymywała się, żeby pomyśleć o ostatnim miesiącu. Tak wiele się wydarzyło, że wciąż było to dość zagmatwane. Robiła rzeczy, których nigdy się nie spodziewała. Okłamywała swoich przyjaciół, ukrywała przed nimi prawdę i w głębi duszy wiedziała, że zrobi to ponownie, jeśli on ją o to poprosi. Ufała mu bardziej niż prawdopodobnie powinna, ale nie mogła nic na to poradzić.

Zakon miał spotkanie tego popołudnia, a Kingsley podszedł do niej, gdy było po wszystkim. Chciał wiedzieć, czy Śmierciożercy planują nowy atak, ale ona jeszcze tego nie wiedziała, nie rozmawiała ze Snape'em zbyt wiele tamtej nocy, a jeśli już, to większość z tego dotyczyła jej rodziców. Aurork był nieco rozczarowany, że nie miała żadnych wiadomości i poprosił ją, aby natychmiast powiadomiła go, gdyby miała jakieś nowe informacje. Ponownie zapytał ją, kim był Śmierciożerca, z którym pracowała, a ona ponownie odmówiła odpowiedzi.

Myślała o nim przez cały dzień, próbując zdecydować, czy powinna się z nim skontaktować, czy poczekać, aż zrobi pierwszy krok. Była już w łóżku, kiedy otrzymała jego wiadomość. Chciał, żeby spotkała się z nim następnego ranka. Wiedząc, że wkrótce go znowu zobaczy, zasnęła szybciej niż zazwyczaj.

***

Zachowywał się dziwnie i zauważyła moment, w którym przeszła przez drzwi. Unikał patrzenia na nią tak bardzo, jak tylko mógł i stał dalej od niej, niż było to konieczne. Wydawało się, że czuje się nieswojo, mając ją w pobliżu, ale nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego.

\- Czy masz jakieś wiadomości od moich rodziców? Gdzie oni są? - zapytała po kilku sekundach ciszy.

\- Są bezpieczni, tak jak powiedziałem. Są w domu w Budapeszcie.

\- A jeśli będę chciała z nimi porozmawiać?

\- Nie możesz ich odwiedzić, powiedziałem ci w liście, który zostawiłem. Możesz do nich napisać. Otrzymają go o ile będzie on od ciebie. Jeśli ktoś inny spróbuje im coś wysłać, to do nich nie dotrze.

\- Mówiłeś, że Voldemort nie będzie ich więcej ścigał.

\- Tak, ale mógłby zmienić zdanie.

Cisza wypełniła pokój jeszcze przez kilka chwil, zanim w końcu się odezwał.

\- Siadaj - powiedział, po czym odwrócił się i podszedł do małego stolika przy drzwiach, otworzył szufladę i wyciągnął małą czarną fiolkę.

\- Co to jest? - zapytała, kiedy zamknął szufladę i wrócił do miejsca, w którym siedziała.

\- To eliksir, nad którym pracowałem.

Wyciągnął rękę, by podać ją jej, a gdy tylko ją wzięła, ich palce się zetknęły. Spojrzał na nią wtedy z czymś dziwnym w jego oczach i pospiesznie cofnął rękę, jednocześnie odsuwając się od niej.

\- Coś jest nie tak? - zapytała marszcząc brwi.

\- Musisz dać to Potterowi. Może mu pomóc znaleźć horkruksy, jeśli będzie w stanie wystarczająco kontrolować swój umysł - powiedział, ignorując jej pytanie, a jego twarz znów była pozbawiona wyrazu.

\- Wiesz o horkruksach? - zapytała zaskoczona.

\- Oczywiście, że o nich wiem, ale nie wiem, gdzie są.

\- Ale w jaki sposób eliksir pomoże Harry'emu je znaleźć? 

Wziął głęboki oddech, rozważając najlepszy sposób wyjaśnienia.

\- Wiesz, co to jest Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp?

\- To, którego Dumbledore użył do ukrycia Kamienia Filozoficznego? - zapytała po chwili. Po prostu skinął głową.

\- To lustro, które pokazuje ci najgłębsze pragnienie twojego serca. Ale co to ma wspólnego z eliksirem?

\- Cóż, ten eliksir działa jak lustro. Pijący straci przytomność i jak we śnie spełnia swoje najgłębsze pragnienia. 

Myślała o tym przez chwilę, przypominając sobie, co się wtedy wydarzyło.

\- Ale kiedy Harry spojrzał w lustro, zobaczył tylko swoją rodzinę, dlaczego miałby teraz zobaczyć coś innego?

\- Ponieważ eliksir nie działa dokładnie tak, jak lustro, jeśli ktoś skoncentrowałby się na czymś wystarczająco trudnym przed jego przyjęciem, zobaczyłby swoje pragnienia, wizja byłaby powiązana z tym tematem. 

Patrzyła na niego w milczeniu przez kilka chwil, próbując zrozumieć.

\- Jeśli pomyślisz na przykład o quidditchu - kontynuował. - Zobaczyłbyś, jak twoja ulubiona drużyna wygrywa ligę lub siebie samą jako jej część.

\- Więc jeśli Harry skupi się na horkruksach przed wzięciem eliksiru…

\- Powinien zobaczyć, jak je znajduje, a może niszczy. - Zakończył.

\- Skupienie się przed wzięciem eliksiru wymagałoby dużo kontroli, ale tylko on może je znaleźć - powiedział, siadając na krześle naprzeciw niej.

\- Dlaczego? Czy nikt nie powinien ich widzieć?

\- Eliksir działa z rzeczami, o których już myślimy, nie tworzy ich. Gdyby ich nie wiedział, lub nie próbował ich zobaczyć, eliksir po prostu by nie zadziałał.

\- Ale Harry nie wie, gdzie są ukryte horkruksy - powiedziała, znów zmieszana.

\- Ale Czarny Pan wie, a umysł Pottera jest połączony z jego, więc jest szansa, że ta informacja jest już zakopana gdzieś w jego podświadomości. Eliksir po prostu by go przyspieszył.

Przez chwilę patrzyła na trzymaną w dłoni butelkę, zdumiona tym, co powiedział. To może zadziałać.

\- Nigdy nie słyszałam o tym eliksirze.

\- Ponieważ jest to pierwszy raz, kiedy został zrobiony. Stworzenie go zajęło mi miesiące badań i tygodnie warzenia, nie wspominając o kilku niezwykle rzadkich składnikach, więc lepiej upewnij się, że Potter będzie zdawał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jest to ważne. Jest go ograniczona ilość.

\- Czy na pewno to działa? - zapytała, znając już odpowiedź.

\- Oczywiście, sam tego próbowałem.

Wydawał się wtedy czuć jeszcze bardziej nieswojo, więc wstał i zaczął chodzić po pokoju. Nie mogła przestać się zastanawiać, co zobaczył.

\- Ta butelka powinna wystarczyć na dwie próby. Jeśli zadziała, dam ci więcej. Muszę się upewnić, że może się wystarczająco skoncentrować, zanim go zmarnuje.

Chodził nerwowo przez kilka sekund, po czym zatrzymał się przy drzwiach.

\- Powinienem już iść. Mam ważne rzeczy do zrobienia. I ty też powinnaś iść, zanim twoi przyjaciele zaczną cię szukać.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała, podchodząc do niego, gdy sięgał do klamki. Przyglądał się jej przez chwilę, rozważając swoją odpowiedź.

\- Tak - powiedział i znów zamilkł.

\- Nie wydajesz się czuć w porządku. Czy coś się stało?

\- Oczywiście, że nie - odpowiedział nerwowo. Nigdy nie widziała, żeby tak się zachowywał. - Muszę już iść. Proszę, jak najszybciej daj mi znać, jak działa eliksir. 

Zanim zdążyła powiedzieć cokolwiek, zniknął.

Cóż, z pewnością było to dziwne, ale jego zachowanie już jej nie zaskoczyło. Włożyła fiolkę do kieszeni i też wyszła z mieszkania. Na ulicach było zbyt wielu ludzi, więc zdecydowała, że nie powinna się tam aportować. Szła całą drogę z powrotem do Dziurawego Kotła, rozmyślając o tym, co powiedział i próbując go zrozumieć, ale wiedziała, że to prawdopodobnie przegrana bitwa.

W końcu dotarła do Ulicy Pokątnej i po zakupie nowych piór i pergaminu aportowała do kwatery głównej.

Harry i Ron latali na zewnątrz, ale chciała od razu spróbować eliksiru, więc zamiast czekać, aż wrócą do domu, podeszła do miejsca, w którym byli i machnęła ręką, czekając, aż wylądują, zanim powie im, że potrzebują porozmawiać i wrócić do środka. Potrzebowała cichego miejsca, ale bliźniaki byli w bibliotece, więc w końcu zdecydowała, że powinni iść do jej sypialni.

\- Mam coś dla ciebie - powiedziała, kiedy usiedli. Zamknęła drzwi i zamknęła je, a potem wyjęła fiolkę z kieszeni i podała ją Harry'emu.

\- Co to jest? - zapytali obaj chłopcy.

\- To eliksir.

\- Chodziło mi o to, do czego to służy?

\- Myślę, że pomoże ci to znaleźć horkruksy.

\- W jaki sposób?

\- Cóż, musisz się na nich skoncentrować, zanim go weźmiesz, a potem powinieneś zobaczyć, gdzie są ukryte.

\- Skąd to masz? 

Nie była pewna, ile chce mu powiedzieć.

\- Znalazłam przepis w starej książce na Grimmauld Place. Eliksir pokaże ci twoje najgłębsze pragnienie.

\- Jak to lustro na pierwszym roku? - Ron przerwał.

\- Tak, ale tylko wtedy, gdy nie skupisz się na niczym szczególnym przed wypiciem, ale jeśli skoncentrujesz się na czymś takim jak horkruksy, zobaczysz je.

\- Testowałaś to? - zapytał Harry, patrząc na butelkę w swojej dłoni.

\- Tak. - Nie mogła powiedzieć im prawdy.

\- Naprawdę próbowałaś tego?

\- Tak.

\- A co ty…?

\- To działa - przerwała. - Powinieneś wypić połowę i zobaczyć, co się stanie.

\- Chcesz, żebym teraz spróbował? - zapytał zaskoczony Harry.

\- No tak. - Wstała i otworzyła drzwi. - Poczekamy na zewnątrz. Nie zapomnij skupić się na horkruksach, zanim to wypijesz.

\- Och, w porządku - powiedział Harry z wahaniem.

W chwili, gdy Ron wyszedł z pokoju, zamknęła drzwi i usiadła na podłodze korytarza.

\- Jak dużo czasu to zajmuje? - zapytał Ron.

\- Nie wiem.

\- Ale powiedziałaś, że próbowałaś to już wcześniej.

\- Tak, po prostu nie wiem, ile czasu zajmie Harry'emu.

Najpierw siedzieli w ciszy, a potem zaczęli rozmawiać . Nogi już ją bolały, więc wstała i chodziła po korytarzu. Z pokoju nie dobiegały żadne dźwięki. Na dole brzmiały stłumione głosy i miała nadzieję, że nikt ich nie zobaczy ani nie zapyta, co robią. Chciała być w pobliżu, kiedy Harry skończy.

Po czymś, co wydawało się godzinami, w końcu usłyszeli otwieranie drzwi i wyszedł zza nich Harry. Wyglądał na zdezorientowanego i miał zaschnięte łzy na twarzy. Już miała go zapytać, co widział, kiedy usłyszeli za sobą kroki. Odwrócili się, by zobaczyć Ginny idącą w ich kierunku, a w chwili, gdy Harry ją zobaczył, jego twarz się rozjaśniła i podbiegł do niej, biorąc ją w ramiona i głęboko całując.

_ Cóż, najwyraźniej nie był wystarczająco skoncentrowany _ \- pomyślała, uśmiechając się i ciągnąc Rona po schodach, by dać parze trochę prywatności.


	20. Decyzje

Zostawił ją z rodzicami i aportował z powrotem do Londynu. Musiał porozmawiać z Czarnym Panem. Wyglądało na to, że Śmierciożercy, których wysłał do jej domu, jeszcze nie wrócili. To dałoby mu więcej czasu.

\- Mój Panie - powiedział, kłaniając się lekko, gdy wszedł do studia. - Mamy wytwórcę różdżek.

\- Gdzie on jest?

\- Na dole, w lochach - powiedział, wciąż stojąc przy drzwiach.

\- Słyszałeś o ataku?

\- Ktoś powiedział mi, że nie udało nam się złapać więźniów, ale to wszystko, co wiem.

\- Więc twoja wiedźma nic ci nie powiedziała?

\- Jeszcze jej nie widziałem, mistrzu.

\- Czekali na nas. Straciłem dziś wieczorem wielu Śmierciożerców, Severusie. Miałeś dla mnie szpiegować, powinieneś był mi powiedzieć, że tam będą, gotowi na nas. - Widział złość na jego twarzy i wiedział, że kroczy niebezpieczną linią.

\- Nie wiedziałem, mój panie, ale z pewnością Rodolphus powinien był to przewidzieć. Po pierwszym ataku rano na pewno uważniej przyglądali się pozostałym, a nawet bez drugiego ataku prawdopodobnie zamierzali ich przenieść gdzieś indziej.

\- Atak to był twój pomysł, Severusie. Dlaczego wcześniej tego nie powiedziałeś?

\- Planowałem ruszyć zaraz po akcji w parku. W ten sposób nie mieliby czasu na przygotowania, więc powiedziałem o tym Rodolphusowi, ale on upierał się, że atak powinien być lepiej zaplanowany, powiedział, że potrzebuje więcej czasu.

Na to Czarny Pan zmrużył oczy, ale zanim mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, po czym otworzyły się, ukazując kolejnego zamaskowanego mężczyznę.

\- Travers.

\- Dopiero co przybyliśmy, Mistrzu. Nie było ich tam. - Gniew błysnął w jego czerwonych oczach, gdy skinął na Śmierciożercę, by wyszedł, zwracając uwagę z powrotem na Severusa.

\- Wysłałem kilku mężczyzn, żeby złożyli wizytę rodzinie twojej wiedźmy. Wygląda na to, że nie było ich w domu.

\- Zostali przeniesieni w bezpieczne miejsce, razem z resztą najbliższych rodzin wszystkich mugolskich czarownic i czarodziejów z Zakonu kilka miesięcy temu. - Poczuł, jak sonduje jego umysł i powstrzymał go.

\- Dlaczego chciałeś ich znaleźć, Mistrzu?

\- Chciałem powiedzieć dziewczynie, co się stanie, jeśli nie zrobi tego, o co proszę. Nie chciałbym, żeby zapomniała, że teraz pracuje dla mnie, i jestem pewien, że czujesz to samo.

\- Powiedziała mi wszystko, co wiedziała do tej pory, Mistrzu. Gdyby jej rodzice zostali ranni, po prostu by się wycofała, stracilibyśmy naszego jedynego informatora. Jeśli uda mi się ją oszukać i pracować ze mną, wierzę, że mogę wrócić do łask Zakonu, a wtedy nie będziemy jej już potrzebować.

Wiedząc, że logiczne podejście nie zawsze działało z nim, czekał na odpowiedź, starając się wyglądać spokojnie i obojętnie.

Kiedy był pewien, że Czarny Pan nie będzie podążać za Hermioną ani jej rodziną, przynajmniej na razie, wrócił, aby z nią porozmawiać. Musiał wiedzieć, co wydarzyło się podczas ataku poprzedniego wieczoru. Potem zabrał się do następnego zadania, znajdując dla jej rodziców bezpieczne miejsce na pobyt.

Nie mógł ich wysłać w jedno z miejsc, które posiadał. Zaryzykowałby ujawnienie, gdyby Czarny Pan je kiedykolwiek znalazł. Postanowił, że wyniesie ich z kraju i przypomniał sobie, że znał na Węgrzech czarodzieja, podobnego do Mundungusa Fletchera, który mógłby mu pomóc. Wskazując różdżką na pobliską skałę wymamrotał „Portus”, a następnie dotknął jej, znajdując się w Budapeszcie w następnej sekundzie.

Szedł prawie pustymi ulicami. Było zbyt wcześnie, by ludzie mogli wstawać do pracy i za późno dla większości, nawet tych którzy nie spali przez całą noc. Wiedział, gdzie można znaleźć takiego człowieka, jak on, więc szukał otwartego pubu dla czarodziejów. Wkrótce znalazł to, czego potrzebował. Mężczyzna poszedł już do domu, ale barman dobrze go znał i zdradził Severusowi, gdzie mieszka.

Mężczyzna nie był zadowolony z budzącego go walenia w drzwi, ale jego nastrój zmienił się, gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę, że Severus jest tam w interesach. Powiedział mu, że zna miejsce w mieście, z którego mógłby skorzystać i zgodził się go natychmiast tam zabrać.

Dom nie był zbyt duży, ale wyglądał na wystarczająco bezpieczny, więc po zapłaceniu za niego zwrócił się do czarodzieja i go oszołomił. Takim mężczyznom nie można było ufać i dobrze o tym wiedział. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to wymazać jego wspomnienia i zabrać z powrotem do miejsca, w którym mieszkał.

Po powrocie i umieszczeniu na domu silnych zabezpieczeń, zostawił jej rodzicom list, w którym kazał im zostać w tym miejscu i czekać. Odwiedzi ich za kilka dni.

Wychodząc na zewnątrz, aportował się do swojego domu w Irlandii. Musiał porozmawiać z Hermioną. Odkrył, że biblioteka jest pusta, więc poszedł do sypialni.

Stał przy drzwiach i obserwował przez kilka minut jak śpi, zanim przypomniał sobie, dlaczego tam był. Nie chcąc jej ponownie budzić, postanowił zostawić jej notatkę, wyjaśniając, gdzie będą jej rodzice i zostawiając świstoklik w nowym domu.

Dotarł już do drzwi, zanim przypomniał sobie, że wyciągnął ją tamtej nocy z kwatery głównej, nie dając jej czasu na ubranie się. Wrócił do swojego pokoju, znalazł szatę i parę butów, a po zmniejszeniu ich zostawił je przy jej łóżku i wyszedł.

Po powrocie na Spinner's End zauważył zapach eliksiru dochodzący z wejścia. Całkiem o nim zapomniał. Poszedł do laboratorium i stanął przy kotle. Eliksir przybrał ciemny odcień granatu, co oznaczało, że jest prawie gotowy. Sięgnął po szklaną fiolkę leżącą na jednej z małych szafek na ścianie, nabrał z niej trochę srebrnego proszku i dodał go do eliksiru. Poruszył łyżką trzy razy w prawo, a następnie zdjął kociołek z ognia. Jeszcze kilka godzin i będzie gotowy.

Już prawie świtało, kiedy wczołgał się do łóżka. To był bardzo, bardzo długi dzień.

Nie znajdując wiele odpoczynku w ciągu tych kilku godzin, które udało mu się przespać, w końcu wstał, zaskoczony, że było już południe.

Eliksir był gotowy i wiedział, że musi sam go wypróbować, upewnić się, że działa prawidłowo przed podaniem go jej.

Poszedł ponownie do swojego laboratorium, zamykając za sobą drzwi i biorąc kielich z jednego ze stołów. Wirujący płyn był teraz czarny i zostawiwszy obok siebie kilka odtrutek, których mógł potrzebować, gdyby coś poszło nie tak, nalał trochę eliksiru do pucharu i wypił go. Poczuł, jak pokój zaczyna wirować w momencie, gdy ciepły płyn dotknął jego ust. Zamknął oczy, próbując się skupić. Następną rzeczą, jaką pamiętał, było to, że położył się na plecach, z pucharem pustym w dłoni.

Głowa go bolała i nadal czuł zawroty głowy i zdezorientowanie, ale po kilku sekundach obrazy tego, co zobaczył, zalały jego umysł. Nie był pewien, co się stało. Prawda była taka, że spodziewał się zobaczyć coś zupełnie innego. Myślał, że ujrzy Czarnego Pana. Pokonanego. Że choć raz w życiu poczuje się wolny, nie będzie musiał robić tego, co każą mu inni, w końcu będzie w stanie podejmować własne decyzje. Racjonalna część jego umysłu, osoba odpowiedzialna, powiedziała mu, że tego najbardziej pragnął, więc kiedy się obudził, pierwszą myślą było, że eksperyment nie zadziałał prawidłowo. Dopiero po kilku sekundach zdał sobie sprawę, że eliksir dotarł do jego części, którą trzymał zamknięty tak długo, że zapomniał o jej istnieniu. Pragnął jej. Chciał, żeby go kochała, z jakiegoś powodu, którego nie mógł zrozumieć.

Zamiast wstać, spędził tam resztę popołudnia, nie mogąc się ruszyć, zamyślony. Jak dotąd zwykłe zaprzeczanie zdziaływało cuda, ale tym razem nie działało. Zwykle w takiej sytuacji rzadko pozwalał, by cokolwiek wymknęło mu się spod kontroli. Wybierał najszybszą drogę i po prostu trzymał się od niej z daleka. Jednak nie mógł tego zrobić, musieli razem pracować. Cóż, gdyby nie mógł trzymać się z daleka, musiałby przynajmniej trzymać ręce przy sobie.

Nie chcąc już o tym myśleć, postanowił ponownie spróbować eliksiru, tym razem skupiając się na wojnie. Teraz wiedząc, jak szybko to działa, zabrał ze sobą napełniony kielich, poszedł do swojej sypialni i położył się na łóżku.

Zawsze miał silny umysł i już dawno nauczył się kontrolować swoje myśli, więc tym razem nie było trudnym dla niego skoncentrowanie się przed wzięciem eliksiru.

Eliksir zadziałał tak, jak się spodziewał, ale pozostawiał po sobie niesamowite zmęczenie. Zbierając wszystkie pozostałe siły, sięgnął po kawałek pergaminu do swojej kieszeni i napisał notatkę, prosząc ją, by spotkała się z nim następnego ranka w mieszkaniu niedaleko Kings Cross. Gdy tylko przeczytał jej odpowiedź, odłożył ją i zasnął.

Po raz pierwszy od lat miał dobre sny, wspominające to, co chciał zobaczyć. Koniec wojny, Czarny Pan w końcu zniknął z jego życia i obudził się w dobrym nastroju. Dopóki nie przypomniał sobie innych rzeczy, które eliksir sprawił, że zobaczył.

Przybył do mieszkania wcześnie i czekał na nią, przypominając sobie, by kontrolować się, chodząc po pokoju.

Kiedy w końcu usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi, wziął głęboki oddech i wpuścił ją.

Sposób, w jaki uśmiechnęła się do niego, kiedy otworzył drzwi, sprawił, że prawie zapomniał o swoim postanowieniu i przycisnął ją do ściany od razu, ale wciąż miał dość samokontroli, by odwrócić wzrok i zachować obojętność.

Upewnił się, że trzymał się tak daleko od niej, jak tylko mógł, tak aby nie zauważyła żadnej zmiany w jego zachowaniu, ale za każdym razem, gdy patrzyła na niego lub mówiła, przypominał sobie, co widział poprzedniego dnia i czuł, jak jego ciało stara się przejąć kontrolę. Sięgnąć po nią.

Potem wstała i podeszła do niego z zatroskanym wyrazem twarzy, pytając, co się stało, i wiedział, że zrobiłby coś głupiego, gdyby nie wyszedł.

Wracając na swoje miejsce, nie mógł przestać się zastanawiać, czy eliksir zadziała tak, jak tego potrzebował. Wiedział, że Potterowi trudno będzie się skupić na tyle, by to zadziałało, ale Dumbledore wierzył w chłopca, taką samą wiarą, jaką mu okazał, gdy podjął trudną i niebezpieczną decyzję o zwróceniu się w stronę światła. Może ktoś inny w niego wierzył. Może okaże trochę cierpliwości.

_ Czy próbował już eliksiru? _ \- napisał kilka godzin później. Otrzymanie odpowiedzi zajęło kilka minut.

_ Tak. _

_ Zadziałał? _ \- zapytał, już znając odpowiedź.

_ Cóż, zadziałał, ale… _

_ Co zobaczył? _

_ Nie widział horkruksów _ \- napisała w końcu.

_ Wydaje mi się, że mówiłem ci, że ilość jest ograniczona. Wyjaśniłem, że musi się skoncentrować przed przyjęciem eliksiru. _

_ To nie jest łatwe, a to była tylko pierwsza próba. _

_ Jak wszyscy mogą oczekiwać, że uratuje cały czarodziejski świat, skoro nie może zrobić czegoś tak prostego, jak kontrolowanie własnego umysłu, skupienie się na czymś przez kilka minut, jest poza moim zrozumieniem. _

_ To niesprawiedliwe, to nie jest takie proste. On tylko… _

_ Życie jest niesprawiedliwe, ja też nie  _ \- przerwał jej, zanim skończył pisać.

Jego słowa zniknęły z pergaminu i przez kilka chwil pozostawał on pusty.

_Niech weźmie resztę eliksiru_ _i daj mi znać, gdy tylko skończy. Chcę wiedzieć, co zobaczył. Nie zmarnuję mikstury i mojej pracy na kogoś, kto nie może sobie z nią poradzić._

_ Pójdę do niego teraz  _ \- napisała, a potem zwinął pergamin i odłożył go.

Poczuł, jak tatuaż piecze na jego ramieniu. Jego Mistrz go wzywał.

\- Co wiesz o ludziach schwytanych przez Zakon? - zapytał jego Pan, gdy tylko wszedł do pokoju. Czuł w powietrzu złość, nie był to dobry znak.

\- Jeszcze nic, mistrzu. Dziś wieczorem spotkam się z czarownicą.

Bez słowa zobaczył zwężające się czerwone oczy, kościstą dłoń obejmującą różdżkę i wskazującą na niego, a potem ból. Piekący ból.

\- Powinieneś to już wiedzieć - powiedział, zdejmując klątwę. - Czy nie jesteś szpiegiem?

\- Tak, Mistrzu, przepraszam - odpowiedział, dysząc, gdy próbował wstać.

\- Wiele razy mnie zawiodłeś, Severusie. Moja cierpliwość się kończy.

Odczekał kilka sekund, górując nad nim, jakby zastanawiając się, co dalej. Następnie różdżka ponownie wycelowała w jego stronę. „Crucio” Widział, jak jego usta układają się w to słowo, ale nie słyszał dźwięków.

Ból powrócił i ponownie upadł na ziemię. Czuł, jakby całe jego ciało płonęło, jego plecy wygięły się w łuk nad ziemią. Głowa raz po raz uderzała o twardą podłogę. Gardło miał zdarte od krzyku, ale tortury nie ustawały. Wtedy pojawiło się uczucie igieł wbijanych głęboko w jego ciało, nawet gorsze niż pieczenie, jego ciało skręcało się tak mocno, że czuł łamanie kości. Potem uczucie ustało.

Dźwięk jego krzyków wciąż odbijał się echem w pokoju i uszach, ręce i nogi wciąż mu się trzęsły, oddech był urywany, a widzenie zamazane.

\- Dowiesz się, gdzie teraz trzymają więźniów i gdzie ukrywają się mugole. Nie obchodzi mnie, co musisz zrobić, ale chcę to wiedzieć. Jeśli znowu mnie rozczarujesz, ty i twoja wiedźma zginiecie, a ona będzie pierwsza. Nie będziesz już w stanie jej ochronić. Czy to zrozumiałe? - zapytał okrutnie, ponownie górując nad dyszącym mężczyzną.

\- Tak, Mistrzu - udało mu się odpowiedzieć.

\- Dobrze, teraz wynoś się stąd - powiedział, podchodząc do drzwi i opuszczając pokój.

Zaciskając zęby, powoli wstał, jednym ramieniem owinął się wokół klatki piersiowej, a drugim podtrzymywał swój ciężar. Nie mógł zostać i wyleczyć się, wiedział to. Opierając się o ścianę, wyszedł z pokoju.

Wiedział, że jego Mistrz będzie zdenerwowany tym, co się stało, a gdy Rodolphus odejdzie, znajdzie sposób, by go winić za wszystko, ale to nie było tak źle, jak się spodziewał. Wkrótce znowu będzie w porządku.

Był jednak zaskoczony, że Czarny Pan wspomniał o Hermionie. Był pewien, że nic o niej nie widział w jego umyśle, nawet kiedy go torturował, więc musiał zauważyć, w jaki sposób próbował ją chronić, a to nie było dobre. Musiał być dużo bardziej ostrożny.

Powoli skierował się do drzwi, ciesząc się, że nie spotkał nikogo po drodze. Wiedząc, że to zaboli, wziął głęboki oddech i aportował się do swojego domu.

Prawie godzinę zajęło mu znalezienie wszystkich eliksirów i maści, których potrzebował, zanim w końcu poszedł do łóżka i położył się. Jego ręce i nogi, wraz z plecami, były pokryte siniakami, złamane miał dwa żebra i lewy nadgarstek.

Eliksiry szybko zniwelowały większość bólu, a maści leczyły siniaki w ciągu kilku godzin, ale kości wymagały więcej czasu. Nie miał niezbędnych mikstur ani składników do ich uwarzenia, nie mógł po prostu pójść do uzdrowiciela i poprosić o pomoc. Jedyną rzeczą, która mogłaby pomóc, było trochę eliksiru nasennego. Zamknął oczy, pozwalając ciemności przejąć nad nim kontrolę.

Obudził się, słysząc drapanie, i musiał zasłonić oczy, aby osłonić się przed światłem słonecznym wpadającym przez okno. Spał zbyt długo. Spróbował się poruszyć i stwierdził, że czuje się znacznie lepiej, nawet jeśli nadal bolą go żebra. Próbował wstać, ale czuł się niesamowicie zmęczony, a ręce i nogi były niemal tak ciężkie jak jego powieki.

Znowu zamknął oczy.  _ Tylko na chwilę _ \- powiedział sobie, a potem ten sam dźwięk znowu go obudził. Jego umysł był teraz czysty i szybko zorientował się, co to za drapanie. Powoli sięgnął do swojej szaty, wyjął pergamin z kieszeni i przeczytał.

_ Jesteś tam? _

W końcu wstał i podszedł do swojego biurka, znalazł pióro i odpowiedział prostym:  _ Tak _ .

Gdy tylko skończył pisać, pojawiła się nowa linia.

_ Dzięki Bogu, tak się martwiłam! _

_ Martwiłaś się? _ \- zapytał, próbując sobie wyobrazić, co mogłoby się stać pod jego nieobecność.

_ Próbowałam się z tobą skontaktować od świtu, a ty nie odpowiadałeś. Pisałam co piętnaście minut, ale nic. Tak się bałam. _

Bała się o niego. Był zdziwiony.

_ Nie musisz się o mnie martwić, panno Granger. Potrafię bardzo dobrze o siebie zadbać. _

_ Nie o to mi chodziło _ \- odpisała szybko.

_ Co się stało z eliksirem?  _ \- zapytał, próbując zmienić temat.

_ Myślę, że zaczął działać. _

_ Zaczął działać? _

_ No cóż, Harry powiedział, że obrazy, które widział, były zamazane, ale rozpoznał miejsce, w którym się znalazł. Był tam wcześniej, ale w wizji wyglądało to inaczej. _

_ Co zobaczył? _

_ Miejsce, w którym ukryto jeden z horkruksów. _

_ I był tam wcześniej? _

_ Tak, ale horkruksa już tam nie ma. _

Pomyślał o tym przez chwilę, próbując zdecydować, co dalej. Nie mógł być pewien, czy chłopak nie przypomniał sobie tylko wspomnienia z tego miejsca.

_ Spotkajmy się dziś wieczorem w Dziurawym Kotle, dam ci kolejną porcję _ \- napisał, postanawiając dać chłopcu jeszcze jedną szansę.

_ O której? _

_ Dziewiąta  _ \- odpowiedział. -  _ Upewnij się, że nikt za tobą nie pójdzie. _

_ Będę. _

Potem stuknął różdżką w pergamin, który stanął w płomieniach, a jego i jej pergamin spłonął w ciągu kilku sekund.

Odwrócił się i spojrzał na zegar na ścianie. Było już po jedenastej. Poruszając się ostrożnie, skierował się do łazienki i wziął prysznic. Zapach gęstych maści na jego skórze był już nie do zniesienia.

Gorąca woda pomagała rozluźnić jego mięśnie, ale prysznic przywołał wspomnienia ich obojga, pod wodą, nie tak dawno temu, jej rozkosznie wijącej się pod jego dotykiem, całującej go namiętnie. Jęknął i z frustracji uderzył w ścianę, zbyt późno przypominając sobie, że nadal boli go nadgarstek.

Klnąc głośno z bólu, wyszedł spod prysznica. To musiało się skończyć. Nie mógł już tak żyć. To nie było dla niego dobre i zdecydowanie było to coś, na co nie zasługiwała. Ta myśl go zaskoczyła. Nie pamiętał, kiedy zaczął się tym przejmować.

Kiedy się ubierał, odepchnął ją od swojego umysłu, myśląc o tym, co jego Pan powiedział mu poprzedniego dnia. Poprosił o lokalizację więźniów i mugolskich rodzin i wiedział, że musi mu coś z tego dać. Był nieprzewidywalny i szczególnie okrutny, gdy był wściekły.

Popołudnie spędził rozważając wszystkie możliwości. To była trudna decyzja. Już wcześniej znajdował się w takich sytuacjach, ale to nie ułatwiało mu sprawy.

Zanim się zorientował, nadszedł czas, aby wyjść. Zabrał jedną z małych buteleczek z laboratorium i schował ją do kieszeni, gdy wyszedł z domu i aportował się przy Dziurawym Kotle.


	21. Gryfońska odwaga

Weszła do Dziurawego Kotła i rozejrzała się, próbując sprawdzić, czy on już tam jest. Oczywiście, że był.

Zastanawiała się, dlaczego poprosił ją o spotkanie w tak publicznym miejscu i na dodatek nocą. Wymykanie się z kwatery głównej stawało się coraz trudniejsze. Wydawało się, że wszyscy z jakiegoś powodu obserwują każdy jej ruch. Tym razem Ginny powiedziała głośno, że jest jej przykro, że nie mogła tamtej nocy spotkać się z „jej” przyjaciółmi, że była po prostu naprawdę zmęczona. Po fałszywym ziewaniu i dużym, wymownym mrugnięciu rozeszli się do ich sypialni i dzięki Merlinowi, przerwali przesłuchanie i pozwolili jej odejść.

Kiedy szła do miejsca, w którym siedział, poczuła, jak jej serce bije szybciej. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkała nikogo, kto mógłby sprawić, że jej ciało reagowało w ten sposób.

\- Powiedz mi, co widział chłopak - powiedział, gdy tylko usiadła.

\- Tobie też dobry wieczór - powiedziała bezczelnie, patrząc na niego.

\- To jest spotkanie biznesowe, panno Granger. Myślę, że możemy oszczędzić subtelności.

Już miała odpowiedzieć, kiedy kelner podszedł do ich stolika. Kilka minut później, gdy napoje leżały na stole, a mężczyzna znalazł się poza zasięgiem słuchu, ponownie zadał pytanie.

\- Już ci to mówiłam. Widział miejsce, w którym ukryto jeden z horkruksów - szepnęła, rozglądając się ostrożnie.

\- Ale powiedziałaś, że był tam wcześniej.

\- Tak - potwierdziła.

\- Więc skąd wiesz, że to nie było tylko wspomnienie?

\- Widział to miejsce już dwukrotnie, ale powiedział w wizji, że wyglądało inaczej.

\- Inaczej jak?

\- Nie wiem - westchnęła. - Po prostu powiedział, że to nie było to samo.

\- I on na pewno wie, że Czarny…

\- Czy na pewno jest to właściwe miejsce, aby o tym rozmawiać? - Przerwała, zauważając, że wielu ludzi wokół ukrywa swoje twarze, tak jak oni.

Wydawało się, że zastanawia się nad tym przez chwilę, zanim w końcu westchnął i wstał. Zostawił kilka monet obok nietkniętych napojów i poszedł z nią do wyjścia. Rozglądając się, by upewnić się, że są sami, złapał ją za ramię i aportował.

W chwili, gdy ponownie poczuła grunt pod stopami, puścił jej ramię i cofnął się o krok, patrząc na nią z tym samym dziwnym wzrokiem, który widziała na jego twarzy poprzedniego dnia.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? - zapytała, to była pierwsza rzecz, która przyszła jej do głowy, aby przerwać niewygodną ciszę.

\- To tylko kolejny bezpieczny dom - powiedział i usiadł na sofie, dając jej znak, by usiadła na tej przed nim.

\- Więc?

\- Więc co? - zapytała zdezorientowana po chwili.

\- Czy Potter jest pewien, że Czarny Pan użył tego miejsca do ukrycia horkruksa? - zapytał zirytowany.

\- Tak, ale już go tam nie ma.

\- Czyli został zniszczony?

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą. Nawet jeśli mu ufała, a on już wiedział o horkruksach, nie czuła się komfortowo, rozmawiając o medalionie i tym, co Harry powiedział jej o nocy, gdy on i Dumbledore poszli do jaskini, w noc śmierci czarodzieja. Musiał wyczuć jej dyskomfort, ponieważ nie naciskał na ten temat.

\- Czy widział coś jeszcze?

\- Nie. Powiedział, że wizja trwała tylko kilka minut. Widział tylko to miejsce.

Odwrócił na chwilę wzrok, najwyraźniej zamyślony, a potem znów na nią spojrzał.

\- I widział to za drugim razem, kiedy wypił eliksir?

\- Tak.

\- Co zobaczył za pierwszym razem?

\- Nie wiem - powiedziała i poczuła, że lekko się rumieni. Nie spytała Harry'ego, co widział, ale ze sposobu, w jaki zachowywał się zaraz po tym, miała uczucie, o czym mogła być ta wizja.

\- Więc za pierwszym razem nie zobaczył nic związanego z tematem, a za drugim razem zobaczył coś bezużytecznego, coś, co równie dobrze mogło być wspomnieniem.

\- Potrafi to zrobić, poprawiła się jego koncentracja.

Poczuła, jak jego oczy krzyżują się z jej oczami, poczuła nacisk, jakby próbował przez nie przejrzeć, i odwróciła wzrok.

\- Naprawdę w niego wierzysz - powiedział po kilku sekundach.

\- Wierzę.

\- W porządku, wtedy będziesz odpowiedzialna za to, co się stanie. To ostatnia butelka, jaką dostanie, chyba że zobaczy coś pożytecznego. Ufam, że upewnisz się, że to zrobi.

Wstał i wyjął małą butelkę z kieszeni. Ona też wstała i wyciągnęła rękę, żeby ją ująć, ale zatrzymał się w połowie ruchu, spojrzał na jej dłoń, po czym opuścił ramię, zostawił butelkę na stole między nimi i odwrócił się do małego okienka.

Zaczynała się tym męczyć. To był drugi raz, kiedy widziała, jak zachowuje się w ten sposób, jakby się bał lub jej unikał, przypominając jej coraz bardziej podłego mistrza eliksirów, którego kiedyś znała. Teraz było inaczej. Wiele razem przeszli, nawet jeśli minęło zaledwie kilka tygodni, a myśl, że wróci do swojego poprzedniego stylu bycia, że nie będzie już z nim blisko, była bolesna.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała ponownie i otrzymała tę samą krótką odpowiedź.

\- Tak.

\- Czy coś zrobiłam…?

\- Już ci mówiłem, panno Granger, że wszystko jest w porządku. - Przerwał z irytacją. - Teraz zanieś eliksir swojemu przyjacielowi i upewnij się, że zadziała. Możesz aportować się sprzed wejścia do budynku. - Dokończył, nie odwracając się.

\- Więc będziesz teraz taki? - zapytała, a jej gniew szybko narastał.

\- Jaki?

\- Tylko… biznesowy? - powiedziała, nie mogąc znaleźć lepszego słowa.

\- To, ty i ja - powiedział, w końcu patrząc na nią, lecz jego twarz była pozbawiona wyrazu. - To tylko biznes.

\- Więc o to chodzi?

\- Tak było zawsze - powiedział i ponownie odwrócił się do okna.

Nie przychodziło jej do głowy nic innego do powiedzenia, zimny wyraz jego oczu sprawił, że jej stopy bez zastanowienia zaprowadziły ją do drzwi.

Kiedy jej ręka dotarła do klamki, gdy miała już opuścić to miejsce, zatrzymała się. Pamiętała sposób, w jaki patrzył na nią w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni, sposób, w jaki ją całował, rzeczy, które powiedział, kiedy był pogrążony w namiętności, i wiedziała, że nie chce, żeby to się skończyło. Chciała znowu to poczuć. Poczuć przypływ krwi i wstrzymany oddech, poczuć jego ciało obok niej, wiedzieć, że może mu na niej zależy, uwierzyć, że wszystko, co się między nimi wydarzyło, było prawdą. Zrozumiała to i zdecydowała, że nie pozwoli mu dokonać wyboru za nią, nie pozwoli mu zakończyć czegoś, co dopiero się zaczęło bez wyraźnego powodu, bez żadnego wyjaśnienia.

Zbierając całą swoją gryfońską odwagę puściła gałkę i odwróciła się, po cichu kierując się z powrotem do pokoju, w którym się znajdował. Znalazła go stojącego na środku, plecami do niej, z rękami zagłębionymi we włosach. Opuścił głowę i nie była pewna, co o tym myśleć.

Zrobiła kolejny krok do przodu i wreszcie zauważył, że nie jest sam. Spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany, a potem zerknął w stronę stołu, myśląc, że może zapomniała o eliksirze, ale butelki nie było.

Zaczęła iść w jego stronę, a kiedy powoli podeszła bliżej, cofnął się. Musiał się zatrzymać, gdy jego kolana uderzyły o sofę, a gdy tylko do niego dotarła, położyła obie ręce na jego piersi i odepchnęła go do tyłu, patrząc, jak na nią pada.

\- Co robisz? - zapytał niebezpiecznym głosem, ale jej nie przestraszył.

\- Właśnie sobie przypomniałam - powiedziała, kiedy powoli wsunęła się okrakiem na jego uda. - Że nie podziękowałam ci za pomoc moim rodzicom.

Poczuła, jak się spina i przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy dokonała właściwego wyboru. Czuła się głupio, próbując uwieść tego mężczyznę, ale potem spojrzała mu w oczy i zobaczyła to samo ukryte pragnienie, które widziała wcześniej. To dodało jej pewności siebie, której potrzebowała.

Pochyliła się do przodu i polizała bok jego szyi, skubiąc płatek ucha, gdy do niego dotarła.

\- Są dla mnie całym światem - powiedziała, jak miała nadzieję, seksownym głosem - więc myślę, że zasługujesz na wielką nagrodę. - Przy ostatnim słowie przysunęła się do niego biodrami i zobaczyła, jak zacisnął zęby, próbując się opanować.

\- Nie, musisz przestać - powiedział ochrypłym głosem.

\- Nie martw się, to tylko biznes - szepnęła wtedy, powtarzając słowa, których użył chwilę wcześniej.

Jej usta były z powrotem na jego szyi, całując i skubiąc skórę, gdy jej ręka poruszała się między nimi, głaszcząc przez materiał jego teraz widoczną erekcję. Uśmiechnęła się, słysząc, jak przeklina, jego głowa opadła do tyłu, oczy miał zamknięte. Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie zachowywała, zwykle to on wykonywał pierwszy ruch, ale to sprawiało, że czuła się odważna i seksowna.

\- Przestań - mruknął ponownie i zauważyła, że jego palce są prawie wbite w sofę. To było tak, jakby nie chciał jej dotykać, jakby nie ufał sobie. Może nawet ją odepchnie.

\- Czemu? - spytała przy jego ustach, ich wargi były tak blisko, że czuła na nich jego oddech.

\- Nie mogę tego zrobić - wymamrotał, nie otwierając oczu.

\- Jasne, że możesz - szepnęła, gdy znowu o niego otarła się i zmiażdżyła usta o jego.

Jęknął pokonany, kiedy jej język przesunął się po jego ustach i wkrótce odpowiedział na pocałunek z niesamowitą pasją. Poczuła jego dłonie na swojej talii i odepchnęła je. Zaczęła wtedy rozpinać jego koszulę, przebiegając rękami po jego klatce piersiowej, kiedy zsuwała mu koszulę za ramiona. Pocałowała go w szyję, a potem w obojczyk i zauważyła, że położył swoje ręce z powrotem na jej ciele.

Uderzyła je ponownie, ale tym razem przestała całować i spojrzała na niego. Na jego opuchnięte usta i potargane włosy. Przygryzła dolną wargę, ponownie poruszając biodrami, a kiedy złapał ją, próbując ją powstrzymać, rzuciła mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, zanim oparła się o niego, obejmując nadgarstki, przesuwając jego ramiona na bok, jej usta przy niej. 

\- Nie każ mi ich wiązać - szepnęła tuż obok jego ucha. 

Wydawało się, że to działa i z kolejnym jękiem przestał próbować przejąć kontrolę. Chciała go drażnić, ale w miarę upływu minut zdała sobie sprawę, że równocześnie drażni siebie. Chciała go i nie mogła dłużej czekać.

Z nikczemnym uśmiechem sięgnęła między nich, rozpięła jego spodnie i uwolniła erekcję. Westchnął z ulgą, a potem jęknął, gdy objęła go palcami i zaczęła głaskać.

Jej oczy utkwiły w jego twarzy, przyjmując każdą zmianę w jego wyrazie, obserwując, jak w końcu poddaje się przyjemności, którą mu dawała. Chociaż cieszyła się nowym poczuciem kontroli, jej ciało cierpiało z jego powodu, więc podwinęła sukienkę, przesunęła majtki na bok i zanim się zorientował, co się dzieje, nabiła się na niego głęboko.

Oboje jęknęli głośno w tym samym czasie, a ona na chwilę zamarła, by pozwolić swojemu ciału się dostosować.

Wtedy się zaczęło. Znalezienie odpowiedniego rytmu nie zajęło jej dużo czasu, poruszając się szybko w górę i w dół jego długości, cieszyła się gardłowymi jękami, które z siebie wydawał. Pchnięcia były długie i głębokie, więc zarzuciła mu jedną rękę na szyję, zanim odchyliła się do tyłu, a drugą oparła na jego kolanie, zapobiegając upadkowi, gdy zmieniała kąt. Czuła, jak jego ciało napina się, gdy go ujeżdża, jego biodra podskakują, by spotkać się z każdym jej ruchem, a kiedy jego ręce znów się poruszyły, jedną przesuwając do jej bioder, a drugą do jej łechtaczki, nie narzekała.

Wkrótce poczuła, jak napięcie wewnątrz jej ciała narasta, a następnie rozpada się, a jej głowa została odrzucona do tyłu, gdy znalazła uwolnienie. Dłoń w jej włosach przyciągnęła ją z powrotem do niego, a ich usta spotkały się ponownie w zapierającym dech pocałunku, gdy doszedł.

Poruszał się przez kilka chwil, zanim w końcu się zatrzymał. Oboje dyszeli, ale wyglądali na nasyconych. Minęło kilka chwil, zanim delikatnie ją podniósł i położył obok siebie. Następnie zapiął spodnie i wstał, sięgając po płaszcz, a następnie podając jej kawałek pergaminu.

\- Zapomniałem ci to dać - powiedział.

W połowie zirytowana, a częściowo rozbawiona, że przypomniał sobie o pergaminie w tym momencie, ona też wstała i wzięła go. Po zakończeniu zawsze wyglądał na zaniepokojonego, zmieniając temat lub znajdując wymówkę, by jak najszybciej wyjść. Kiedy podeszła do niego, jej wzrok padł na jego wciąż rozpiętą koszulę, zauważając siniak na jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Co ci się stało? - zapytała, jej palce musnęły ciemną skórę.

\- To nic - powiedział, odsuwając się i zapinając koszulę.

\- Czy on ci to zrobił? - Nie musiała wymawiać imienia, oboje wiedzieli, o kim mówi.

\- To nie ma znaczenia.

\- Czy to przez moich rodziców, przeze mnie? - zapytała, bojąc się odpowiedzi.

\- Powodów było wiele. To tylko część mojego życia.

Rozmawiali już wcześniej i zdecydowała, że nie będzie naciskać. Była zbyt szczęśliwa, widząc, że niezręczność zniknęła, by powiedzieć coś, co mogłoby ją przywrócić, więc po prostu pozostali w ciszy przez kilka chwil.

\- Potrzebuję listy uwięzionych Śmierciożerców - powiedział, kiedy skończył zapinać koszulę. - Możesz to zdobyć?

\- Tak.

\- Musisz mieć przy sobie pergamin w każdej chwili. Jeśli się z tobą skontaktuję, będę potrzebował szybkiej odpowiedzi.

\- Co planujesz?

\- Jeszcze nie jestem pewien, ale muszę coś zrobić. Czarny Pan nie jest zadowolony z mojej pracy. 

Chciała powiedzieć wiele rzeczy, ale wiedziała, że to bezcelowe, więc tylko skinęła głową.

\- Daj eliksir Potterowi, jak tylko go zobaczysz. Upewnij się, że tym razem zadziała.

\- Dobrze.

\- Muszę już iść - powiedział, chwytając swoje szaty. - Porozmawiamy wkrótce.

W milczeniu wyszli przez drzwi, a kiedy wyszli z budynku, spojrzał na nią i wymamrotał: 

\- Uważaj.

Ledwo zdążyła wyszeptać „Ty też”, jednak jego już tam nie było.


	22. Nie ma czasu

Nie był dumny z tego, co się stało. Wiedział, że powinien być silniejszy, ale teraz nie było sensu tego żałować, miał ważniejsze i pilniejsze sprawy na głowie.

Wrócił do swojego domu, żeby pomyśleć. Wciąż nie zdecydował, co zrobi z Czarnym Panem, ale wiedział, że musiało to być coś poważnego, coś na tyle dużego, żeby zapomniał o wszystkim złym, co wydarzyło się ostatnio. Musiał jeszcze raz przekonać go, by całkowicie mu zaufał, żeby mógł znowu działać przeciwko niemu.

Jego Mistrz poprosił o mugolskie rodziny, ale nie mógł mu tego dać, nawet gdyby chciał. Nadal planował ponownie wstąpić do Zakonu i nigdy by się to nie stało, gdyby przez niego zginęły ich rodziny.

Nie mógł mu też dać drugiej rzeczy, o którą prosił. Większość Śmierciożerców, którzy zostali schwytani podczas dwóch zaplanowanych przez niego ataków, była niebezpieczna. Niektórzy z nich są blisko Czarnego Pana i są odpowiedzialni za wiele zgonów. Nie było mowy, żeby Zakon pozwolił im odejść, a on nie mógł po prostu znaleźć ich miejsca pobytu i wypuścić tych Śmierciożerców. To sprawiłoby, że ponowne przystąpienie do Zakonu byłoby równie trudne, jak w przypadku poprzedniej opcji.

Mając to na uwadze, położył się do łóżka, wiedząc, że niewiele może zrobić bez informacji, o które ją poprosił. Obudził się o świcie, sprawdził pergamin i sprawdzał go raz po raz, aż wreszcie, około południa, zauważył ją zapisującą coś na nim.

Znał już połowę nazwisk z jej listy, ale nie był pewien, kogo Rodolphus zabrał ze sobą, a nie mógł wejść do kwatery głównej i zapytać.

Przeczytał i skopiował listę, skreślając niektóre nazwiska i zakreślając inne, próbując znaleźć odpowiednią osobę, która sprawi, że jego plan zadziała. Potrzebował kogoś bliskiego Czarnemu Panu, żeby znał ważne informacje, ale kogoś na tyle egocentrycznego, by wydał ich wszystkich i oszczędził siebie. Przynajmniej tak musiał wierzyć jego Mistrz.

_ Chcę, żebyś ponownie skontaktowała się z Kingsleyem Shackleboltem  _ \- napisał, zajęło jej kilka chwil, zanim odpowiedziała.

_ Myślę, że przyjdzie dziś wieczorem. _

_ Nie, to nie może czekać tak długo. _

_ Mogłabym iść do Ministerstwa, zobaczyć, czy tam jest _ \- zaproponowała.

_ Ktoś mógłby cię tam zobaczyć, to może być problem.  _

Pergamin pozostawał pusty przez kilka sekund, a potem znowu napisała.

_ Mogłabym poprosić kogoś z Zakonu, żeby się z nim skontaktował. _

_ Kogo?  _ \- zapytał po chwili namysłu.

_ Remus? _

_ Lupin? Czy możesz mu zaufać, że pomoże? _

_ Oczywiście _ \- odpowiedziała szybko. Po ostatnich kilku tygodniach wiedział, że może ufać jej ocenie, przynajmniej przez większość czasu, więc w końcu się zgodził.

_ W porządku, niech umówi spotkanie. Powiedz mu, że to pilne i musi być w prywatnym miejscu. _

_ A co mam powiedzieć Kingsleyowi? _

_ Najpierw idź porozmawiać z Lupinem, a potem opowiem ci o planie. _

Czekał, aż znowu napisze, prawie bez ruchu, z oczami przyklejonymi do pergaminu, gdy jego umysł próbował zdecydować, jak najlepiej działać i jak wytłumaczyć jej plan. Po prawie piętnastu minutach pojawiła się nowa linia.

_ Wyjechał już do Ministerstwa, żeby znaleźć Kingsleya. Jak najszybciej da mi znać, co mu powie. _

_ Dobrze, teraz uważaj. Muszę przenieść Mulcibera do bezpiecznego domu, gdzieś w Londynie i zostawić go samego. Nie może używać magii bezróżdżkowej, więc jeśli tylko weźmiesz jego różdżkę i przypilnujesz mieszkania, nie będzie mógł go opuścić. Muszą zostawić go bez strażnika. _

_ Dlaczego tak chcesz, żeby był sam? _

_ Ponieważ prawdopodobnie będę musiał się do niego dostać. _

_ Chcesz go uwolnić? _

_ Nie _ \- napisał i po kilku sekundach kontynuował. -  _ Gdy to nastąpi, skontaktuję się z Zakonem ponownie, przekazując ważne informacje. Zakon i aurorzy z Ministerstwa muszą być gotowi i czekać. _

_ Jak mam ich do tego zmusić? _

_ Powiesz Kingsleyowi, że możesz ich zabrać do siedziby Czarnego Pana. _

_ Czyli gdzie? _

_ Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, jeszcze nie. Nie mogę ryzykować, że dowiedzą się zbyt wcześnie. _

_ Nigdy bym im tego nie powiedziała _ \- odpowiedziała szybko, a on wiedział, że to prawda.

_ Mogą się dowiedzieć innymi sposobami, bo nie jesteś aż tak utalentowana w oklumencji.  _

Odczekał kilka chwil, aby zobaczyć, czy napisze coś innego, a potem kontynuował.

_ Muszą być ostrożni i ważne jest, aby zabrać jak najwięcej osób. _

_ Ale czy będziemy mogli wejść do środka? _

_ To miejsce nie jest tak chronione, jak można by się spodziewać. Potężni czarodzieje potrafili wykryć ten rodzaj ukrycia, do którego użyto silnej magii. Ale jeśli obiekt jest słabo zabezpieczony, nikt nie będzie zainteresowany dowiedzeniem się, co jest w środku, nawet jeśli przypadkowo znajdzie budynek. Po prostu zakładali, że to nie jest nawet warte zachodu. Osłony wokół niego mogą być łatwo zniesione przez wyszkolonego czarodzieja. _

_ Nie jestem pewna, czy będą … _ \- pisanie ustało.

_ Remus wrócił _ \- napisała po kilku minutach.

_ Czy Kingsley się z tobą spotka? _

_ Tak, za pół godziny. _

_ Dobrze. Daj mi znać, jak tylko skończysz  _ \- złożył pergamin i odłożył go.

Cóż, w końcu podjął decyzję. Wiele rzeczy może się nie udać, ale wierzył, że zadziała to tak długo, jak długo będzie czekał do ostatniej możliwej minuty na działanie.

Minęły ponad dwie godziny, zanim znów napisała. Wykorzystał ten czas na przejrzenie szczegółów swojego planu. Wciąż musiał jej wyjaśniać, co mają zrobić, a przynajmniej część.

_ Zgodził się to zrobić _ \- napisała i nie mógł powstrzymać westchnienia ulgi.

_ Ministerstwo też? _

_ Tak. _

_ I przeniosą Mulcibera? _

_ Cóż, nie było to łatwe, ale w końcu też się na to zgodził. _

_ Muszę wiedzieć, gdzie on będzie. _

_ Powie mi, kiedy będziemy wszyscy razem i będziemy gotowi do wyjścia. _

_ A kiedy to będzie? _

_ Dziś o dziesiątej. _

_ Dobrze. W takim razie musisz się ze mną wtedy skontaktować, a powiem ci, dokąd się udać, ale nie możesz użyć pergaminu w ich pobliżu. Niech nie wiedzą, jak się komunikujemy. Po prostu powiedz Kingsleyowi, że musisz porozmawiać ze swoim informatorem i się teleportować. Kiedy skończymy, zniszczę oba pergaminy. Wtedy będziesz mogła do nich wrócić i podać im lokalizację. _

_ Ilu Śmierciożerców tam znajdziemy? _

_ Nie martw się o to. Po prostu upewnij się, że będą gotowi. Ja zajmę się resztą. _

_ Aha, i jeszcze jedno _ \- napisała tuż przed tym, jak odłożył pergamin. -  _ Kingsley poprosił mnie, żebym ci coś powiedziała. _

_ O co chodzi? _

_ Powiedział, że to jest to, to będzie ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobi na moje słowo. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo twoje informacje pomogły do tej pory lub że ci ufam, nie pomoże ponownie, dopóki nie dowie się, kim jesteś. _

Cóż, spodziewał się czegoś takiego od jakiegoś czasu, był po prostu zadowolony, że auror zgodził się zrobić tę ostatnią rzecz, zanim uzyskał odpowiedzi, których chciał.

_ Dopilnujemy tego później, na razie skup się na tym. Będę czekał o dziesiątej, nie spóźnij się. _

_ Nie spóźnię się  _ \- odpisała, a potem zwinął pergamin i schował go z powrotem do kieszeni.

Do tego czasu zostało jeszcze kilka godzin i spędził je na zastanawianiu się, co dokładnie powie swojemu Mistrzowi. Nie było miejsca na błędy.

_ Jesteśmy gotowi _ \- napisała w końcu kilka minut po dziesiątej.

_ Masz adres? _

_ Carter Lane 36. Tutaj, w Londynie, tak jak prosiłeś. _

_ Czy on jest sam? _

_ Tak. _

Następnie napisał jej adres siedziby Czarnego Pana i poprosił ją, aby go zapamiętała.

_ Będę tam dziś wieczorem. Jeśli dowiem się coś jeszcze, muszę Ci powiedzieć, że znajdę sposób, aby Cię o tym powiadomić. Poczekaj tam, gdzie jesteś, dziesięć minut i wróć do nich, a potem teleportuj się. Ilu z was tu będzie? _

_ Nie liczyłam ich, ale powiedziałabym, że w sumie około osiemdziesięciu osób. _

_ Dobrze, to powinno wystarczyć. Bądź ostrożna. _

_ Ty też. _

Gdy tylko skończyło się ostatnie słowo, machnął różdżką i pergamin stanął w płomieniach.

Teraz się zaczęło, nie było już odwrotu. Wziął płaszcz i maskę, które zostawił na stole, i wyszedł z domu.

Aportował się prawie pół mili od kwatery głównej i gdy tylko jego stopy dotknęły ziemi, zaczął biec. Musiał brzmieć przekonująco.

Zatrzasnął frontowe drzwi i pobiegł wąskim korytarzem, wpadając po drodze na zaskoczonych Śmierciożerców, aż w końcu dotarł do pracowni swojego Mistrza. Zapukał do drzwi znacznie mocniej niż zwykle, a następnie otworzył je, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Przepraszam, mój panie \- wydyszał, lekko się kłaniając i zdejmując maskę.

\- O co chodzi, Severusie? - usłyszał, jak pyta, i zauważył rozdrażnienie i lekką złość w jego głosie, gdy mu przerwano.

\- Mulciber nas zdradził. - Cóż, teraz przyciągnął uwagę swojego Mistrza.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Wiedźma mi powiedziała. Przenieśli go do mieszkania w Londynie.

\- Czy wiesz, co im powiedział?

\- Powiedział im, gdzie nas znaleźć, dał im ten adres. - W pokoju zapadła cisza, gdy jego Mistrz zmarszczył brwi, przyjmując nowe informacje.

\- Przepraszam, mój panie, ale nie ma czasu.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał, a w jego czerwonych oczach błysnął gniew.

\- Oni już są w drodze.

\- Ilu? - zapytał, wstając.

\- Co najmniej stu.

\- Jak długo minie, zanim tu dotrą?

\- Czarownica skontaktowała się ze mną, gdy tylko się dowiedziała, ale już mieli wyjść. Prawdopodobnie zostało nam mniej niż pięć minut.

Patrzył, jak Czarny Pan podnosi głowę i rozgląda się dookoła, ale jego oczy były nieostre.

\- Jest tu mniej niż dwudziestu Śmierciożerców - powiedział, patrząc na niego.

\- Ale gdybyś wezwał innych, za chwilę do ciebie przyjdą, mistrzu. Moglibyśmy z nimi walczyć.

\- Straciłem już zbyt wielu ludzi. Nie możemy powstrzymać tego ataku bez czasu na przygotowania.

\- Ale, mój panie, z pozostałymi tutaj mogliśmy przynajmniej ich powstrzymać. Moglibyśmy ich trzymać wystarczająco długo, żeby coś zaplanować, może moglibyśmy zmusić ich do wycofania się, gdybyśmy pracowali razem.

\- Jesteś odważny, Severusie, ale głupio byłoby teraz walczyć. Niech przyjdą, niech myślą, że jesteśmy osłabieni, a wtedy uderzymy, kiedy najmniej będą się tego spodziewać. Udowodnimy, jak silni jesteśmy.

\- Masz rację, Mistrzu - powiedział, kłaniając się.

\- Powiedz innym, żeby natychmiast wyszli.

\- Tak, mój panie - powiedział i obaj podeszli do drzwi.

\- Mistrzu, więźniowie - powiedział, brzmiąc na zaniepokojonego.

\- Weź kilku ludzi i zejdź do lochów. Możesz wyjść drugim wejściem.

Obaj udali się do głównego pokoju, kiedy usłyszeli głośny huk, drzwi i okna nagle wypadły z ich ram.

Spojrzał na zewnątrz i zobaczył mężczyzn i kobiety w szatach, wskazujących na nich różdżkami, gdy podeszli bliżej, zobaczyli to. Cały budynek był otoczony.

Odwrócił się do swojego Mistrza i zobaczył, jak wyciąga różdżkę i celuje w każde wejście, blokując je ciemnoniebieskimi płomieniami.

\- To da nam minutę lub dwie. Wy troje - powiedział, wskazując na niektórych wciąż zszokowanych Śmierciożerców - podążajcie za Severusem.

Następnie odwrócił się do niego i przemówił ponownie.

\- Weź tylko tych więźniów, którzy nadal mogą być przydatni. Zostaw innych. Kiedy skończysz, spotkaj się ze mną ponownie. Wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć.

Ściany trzęsły się do tego czasu od mocy zaklęć, których aurorzy używali, by dostać się do środka, a płomienie stały się bladoniebieskie. Nie wytrzymają długo. Czarny Pan ponownie uniósł różdżkę i wymamrotał kilka słów, unosząc niektóre osłony, zanim zwrócił się do pozostałych mężczyzn.

\- Reszta z was - powiedział głośnym i pełnym złości głosem. - Teleportujcie się. - I w następnej sekundzie już go nie było.

Niektóre z zaklęć już przechodziły przez płomienie i uderzały w ściany wewnątrz budynku, a pozostali obecni Śmierciożercy podążyli za swoim Mistrzem i zniknęli. Wkrótce w środku zostało tylko czterech mężczyzn. 

\- Do lochów - wrzasnął Severus, ponownie zakładając maskę.

Zbiegli po schodach, aż dotarli do pierwszego ciemnego pokoju. Zapalił świece na ścianach machnięciem różdżki i poszedł do cel. Po chwili namysłu otworzył dwie z nich. 

\- Weź tych dwóch i odejdź. Nadal są tu osłony anty-aportacyjne, więc skorzystaj z przejścia na drugim piętrze.

Odwrócił się, gdy usłyszał pierwsze kroki na schodach. Byli prawie na miejscu. Spojrzał z powrotem na jedynego Śmierciożercę, który został z nim, i wyszeptał: 

\- Pójdź za mną. - Po czym pobiegł na drugą stronę pokoju i zszedł po drugich schodach.

Po kilku chwilach weszli do dużego okrągłego pokoju. Kolejnym ruchem różdżki oświetlił środek sali, ale reszta pozostała w cieniu. Wokół było ponad dwadzieścia filarów, a większość z więźniów była przykuta do nich łańcuchami. Na ich widok kilku więźniów zaczęło krzyczeć, inni płakać, ale on szybko ich wszystkich ogłuszył. Nadal potrzebował jeszcze kilku minut i nie chciał, aby Zakon znalazł ich wcześniej.

Wycelował różdżkę w mężczyznę i kobietę połączonych łańcuchami i puścił ich. Następnie wymamrotał zaklęcie, sprawiając, że ciała uniosły się w powietrzu i wysyłając je do Śmierciożercy, gdy kazał mu ich zabrać.

Potrzebował jeszcze tylko jednego więźnia, ale zanim mógł go zabrać, usłyszał głosy i kolejne kroki na schodach.

Po zaledwie dwóch krokach ukrył się w cieniu, plecami do ściany. Wtedy dźwięki przybliżyły się i wkrótce zobaczył, że do pokoju wchodzi sześć osób.

Zacieśnił uścisk na różdżce, czekając, co zrobią.

\- Myślisz, że ich nie ma? - usłyszał, jak jeden z nich pyta. To był Potter.

\- Wygląda na to, że tak - odpowiedział spokojny głos Lupina.

Pozostała czwórka wkrótce dołączyła do nich pośrodku pokoju, aż nazbyt rozpoznawalna kobieta o krzaczastych włosach i jeszcze trzy osoby, których nie znał.  _ Prawdopodobnie aurorzy Ministerstwa _ \- pomyślał.

Nie mówiąc ani słowa, wycelował różdżkę w dwóch z nich, a oni padli na podłogę, zanim ktokolwiek zauważył, że tam jest. Gdy tylko drugi strumień światła opuścił jego różdżkę, uchylił się i uciekł, wciąż ukryty w ciemności, unikając rzuconych w jego stronę zaklęć i klątw. Patrzył, jak czwórka pozostałych ludzi okrąża poległych, tyłem do siebie, z różdżkami wycelowanymi we wszystkie strony, oczami przeszukując okolicę.

Zaczął chodzić po pokoju, opierając się plecami o ścianę, próbując zdecydować, co robić. Nie mógł wyjść bez ostatniego więźnia. Po kilku sekundach znowu się zatrzymał, twarzą do Pottera. Wiedział, że musi działać szybko, nie mógł dać im czasu do namysłu. Rzucił klątwę na chłopca i patrzył, jak z łatwością ją odbija. Wszyscy zwrócili się w stronę miejsca, z którego nadeszło światło, a on wykorzystał tę nieuwagę, by skoczyć w bok, unikając ich zaklęć, i ogłuszyć mężczyznę stojącego obok Pottera. Schylił się ponownie i patrzył, jak upada. Zostało ich tylko trzech.

Wiedział, że powstrzymują się ze strachu przed uderzeniem w ludzi przykutych do słupów i wykorzystał to na swoją korzyść, ale w końcu zrobili to, co powinni byli zrobić od początku, obniżyli światło i weszli w cienie.

Mając tę przewagę, że jego oczy już przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności, patrzył, jak się rozdzielają, a każdy szedł w innym kierunku, okrążając pokój, by go znaleźć. Wiedział, że Potter jest gdzieś po jego lewej stronie, a Lupin przed nim, po drugiej stronie pokoju, więc postanowił najpierw zająć się chłopcem. Wysłał na ślepo pomniejszą klątwę w kierunku, w którym wyczuwał chłopca, i gdy tylko usłyszał, jak sapie i ją blokuje, wysłał znacznie potężniejszą klątwę, posyłając go na ścianę.

Usłyszał głośne łomotanie, gdy chłopiec upadł na podłogę, nieprzytomny, ale następna sekunda światła ponownie wypełniła pokój, oślepiając go na tyle długo, by zostać trafiony zaklęciem. Poczuł, jak coś wbija się głęboko w jego ciało, krew spływa mu po nodze, gdy próbował stać i zablokować kolejną klątwę.

Widział, jak Lupin zbliża się do niego i skupił się na blokowaniu rzucanych przez niego zaklęć. Jęknął z zaskoczenia, gdy poczuł kolejne skaleczenie na jego ramieniu, zaklęcie wyszło z jego boku i sprawiło, że upuścił różdżkę. Kiedy zaklął i drugą ręką trzymał swoje zranione ramię, usłyszał, jak sapnęła, a potem szepnęła „O nie” i wiedział, że go rozpoznała.

Spojrzał z powrotem na czarodzieja, patrzył, jak ponownie podnosi różdżkę, ale zanim zdążył wymamrotać jakiekolwiek słowa, krzyknęła „Remus, nie” i podbiegła do niego, popychając go w ostatniej sekundzie i sprawiając, że zaklęcie omijało Severusa o cale.

Lupin upadł na podłogę, wpatrując się w nią zmieszanym wzrokiem. 

\- Hermiono, co…? - zapytał, a potem, zdając się rozumieć, spojrzał na niego, ale zanim mógł zrobić cokolwiek innego, Severus ponownie trzymał różdżkę w dłoni i celował nią w niego. Ogłuszył go.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - usłyszał jej pytanie.

\- Nie chcę, żeby mnie zobaczyli.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała zmartwiona, obserwując go, zauważając krew pokrywającą jego szaty.

\- Nic mi nie jest - powiedział i próbował podejść do jednego z filarów, aby uzyskać wsparcie.

\- Poczekaj, pozwól mi uleczyć te rany - mruknęła, idąc w jego stronę.

\- Nie, mogę to zrobić później. Nie ma teraz czasu, muszę wyjść, zanim inni mnie tu znajdą. Rozejrzał się po pokoju i znalazł mężczyznę, którego szukał. Wycelował w niego różdżką, uwolnił go z łańcuchów i kazał mu płynąć w swoją stronę.

\- Kto to jest? - zapytała.

\- Twórca różdżek. Muszę go ze sobą zabrać.

\- Co, gdzie?

\- Do Czarnego Pana. Nie możemy go zostawić. 

Mógł powiedzieć, że chciała zapytać o wiele rzeczy i był zadowolony, że tego nie zrobiła. Powoli podszedł do ukrytych drzwi, ale gdy do nich dotarł, odwrócił się do niej.

\- Muszę cię ogłuszyć. Nie możemy zmuszać ich do zadawania pytań. 

Patrzył, jak się nad tym zastanawia, a potem skinęła głową.

\- Czy Lupin będzie problemem? Mogę wymazać mu pamięć.

\- Nie, mogę się tym zająć. On nic nie powie.

\- Za jedną z cel na drugim piętrze jest ukryty pokój. Znajdziesz tam Ollivandera. Niedługo porozmawiamy - powiedział, po czym wycelował w nią różdżkę, uderzając w jej pierś czerwonym strumieniem światła, sprawiając, że upadła.


	23. Nie wiem

\- Hermiono - usłyszała, jak ktoś wyszeptał jej imię i wziął ją za rękę, próbując podnieść ją na nogi. Jęknęła, gdy poczuła, jak pokój się obracał, a jej głowa była tak ciężka, jakby miała wybuchnąć.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał wtedy głos, poczuła dwie silne ręce na jej biodrach, powstrzymując ją przed upadkiem. Dopiero gdy otworzyła oczy, zdała sobie sprawę, że to Ron.

\- Co się stało? - zapytała, a potem sobie przypomniała.

\- Właśnie znaleźliśmy was wszystkich oszołomionych. Myślę, że uderzyłaś się w głowę, kiedy upadłaś. 

Ledwo go słuchała. Rozejrzała się, aż znalazła osobę, której szukała. Jej oczy spoczęły na Remusie, a na ciche pytanie w nich odpowiedział prostym skinieniem głowy. Będzie trzymał to w tajemnicy.

\- Kingsley - wymamrotała, ponownie przeszukując pokój, próbując znaleźć Aurora. W końcu zobaczyła go po drugiej stronie.

\- Kim są ci wszyscy ludzie? - zapytała, kiedy do niego podeszła, patrząc na mężczyzn i kobietę wciąż przykutych do filarów.

\- To niektóre z czarownic i czarodziejów schwytanych przez Śmierciożerców w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat.

\- Gdzie ich zabierasz? - powiedziała, patrząc, jak niektórzy aurorzy niosą uwolnionych więźniów po schodach.

\- Do Świętego Munga. Nie wiemy, co zrobili im Śmierciożercy, ani w jakim są stanie.

\- Wszyscy zniknęli, zanim tu dotarliśmy - powiedział po kilku chwilach.

\- Nie wszyscy - odpowiedziała rozglądając się po pokoju, nie wiedząc, co jeszcze powiedzieć.

\- Czy wiesz coś jeszcze o tym, co się stało? - zapytał wtedy, a ona unikała jego wzroku.

\- Nie.

\- To są dwie ostatnie - powiedział wysoki auror, idąc do miejsca, w którym stali.

\- Dobrze, zabierz ich z innymi i wracaj do Ministerstwa.

Poczekała, aż mężczyzna odejdzie, zanim szepnęła do Kingsleya.

\- Za jedną z cel na górze jest ukryty pokój, znalazłeś go?

\- Nie, co tam jest? - zapytał powoli, mrużąc oczy.

\- Ollivander - wyszeptała tuż przed tym, jak Harry i Ron do nich podeszli.

\- Czujesz się lepiej? - zapytał Ron, a ona była zadowolona, że im przeszkodzono.

\- Tak, a ty, Harry?

\- Nic mi nie jest - powiedział, ale wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. - Czy udało ci się zobaczyć, kto to był?

\- Nie, zostałam oszołomiona jak inni.

\- Czy jest coś, co możemy zrobić, aby pomóc? - usłyszała jak Ron pyta Kingsleya.

\- Cóż, możesz wrócić na górę i przejrzeć to, co zostawili, i zobaczyć, czy jest tam coś przydatnego. 

Zauważyła, że próbuje przyciągnąć jej wzrok, więc po prostu odwróciła się i poszła za swoimi przyjaciółmi po schodach na główne piętro.

\- Zastanawiam się, jak udało im się uciec tak szybko - wymamrotał Ron, gdy szli za niektórymi członkami Zakonu do biblioteki.

\- Nie wiem - powiedział Harry, wzruszając ramionami. - Myślisz, że wiedzieli, że przybywamy? 

Hermiona zesztywniała na sekundę, ale starała się ukryć wyraz twarzy, gdy zaczęła przeglądać stosy pergaminów pozostawione na jednym ze stołów. Myślała o tym samym, zastanawiając się, czy Snape powiedział Voldemortowi, że nadchodzą. A może to był ktoś inny. Dlaczego miałby ich ostrzec? To nie miało żadnego sensu.

\- Gdyby wiedzieli, że prawdopodobnie nie zostawiliby tego wszystkiego za sobą - zaproponowała, a oni skinęli głowami w zgodzie, zajęci innymi papierami.

\- Chodź za mną - usłyszała, słowa wyszeptane przy jej uchu, żeby nikt inny nie usłyszał. Odwróciła się, by zobaczyć Remusa idącego do pustego kąta biblioteki. Po chwili wahania postanowiła iść za nim. Za dużo wiedział i musiała się upewnić, że zostanie to między nimi.

Stanęła obok niego, udając, że przeglądają książki na półkach, kiedy rozmawiali.

\- Co tam się stało?

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Czy Śmierciożerca, który nas zaatakował, był tym, z którym pracujesz?

\- Tak - szepnęła w końcu.

\- I powiedział ci, żebyś nas tu wszystkich sprowadziła.

\- Tak zrobił.

\- Więc dlaczego nas zaatakował? Dlaczego mnie ogłuszył?

\- Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek go widział. Jego praca i tak jest już zbyt niebezpieczna.

\- Więc co on tam robił, dlaczego nie wyszedł z innymi?

\- Nie wiem, Remusie - westchnęła.

\- Musiałem okłamać wszystkich w Zakonie, mówiąc im, że nie wiem, co się stało.

\- Wiem i przepraszam, że postawiłam cię w takiej sytuacji.

\- Znaleźliście coś interesującego? - zapytała Tonks, zaskakując ich oboje. Nawet nie słyszeli jej zbliżającej się.

\- Tylko książki o czarnej magii - odpowiedział Remus.

\- Myślę, że pójdę tam pomóc Harry'emu i Ronowi - powiedziała, dziękując Remusowi, zanim podeszła do swoich przyjaciół.

Trochę ponad dwie godziny zajęło dostarczenie wszystkiego, co wydawało się przydatne, do Ministerstwa lub Kwatery Głównej, gdzie następnego dnia dokładnie to przejrzeli. Znaleźli kilka list czarownic i czarodziejów, których Śmierciożercy planowali schwytać, obecnie będących pod obserwacją, oraz pewne poufne informacje z Ministerstwa. Wydawało się, że mają wśród siebie szpiega.

Podniecenie wywołane atakiem minęło, gdy opuścili to miejsce i wszyscy poszli spać, gdy tylko wrócili do kwatery głównej.

Weszła do sypialni wcześniej niż Ginny i zauważyła kawałek pergaminu leżący na jej poduszce.

„Irlandia”, było wszystkim, co było na nim napisane. Zastanawiała się przez chwilę, czy powinna po prostu poczekać i udać się tam następnego dnia, ale zdecydowała, że tego nie zrobi. Chciała zapytać go o tak wiele rzeczy.

Zaczekała i upewniła się, że wszyscy śpią, po czym zeszła na palcach na dół i wyszła z domu. Aportowała się do niego.

Kiedy otworzyła drzwi i weszła do środka, zobaczyła go siedzącego na jednej z sof w bibliotece i czytającego książkę. Odłożył ją, gdy usłyszał, jak wchodzi, i gestem nakazał jej, żeby usiadła.

\- Zabrali więźniów do Świętego Munga, prawda? - zapytał, gdy tylko usiadła.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Niektórzy z nich są pod wpływem Klątwy Imperius, upewnij się, że sprawdzą wszystkich.

\- Czy powiedziałeś im, że przybywamy? - zdecydowała się zapytać po kilku chwilach ciszy.

\- Tak.

\- Czemu?

\- Ponieważ musiałem udowodnić Czarnemu Panu, że moja rola szpiega jest nadal ważna - odpowiedział spokojnie.

\- Mogłeś mi powiedzieć, co planujesz.

\- Powiedziałem ci, co chciałaś wiedzieć.

\- Nasz atak miał być niespodzianką. Nawet mi nie powiedziałeś, ilu Śmierciożerców tam będzie. Skoro planowałeś powiedzieć im, że przybędziemy, mogłeś przynajmniej mnie ostrzec. Zasłużyłam na prawo do wiedzy.

Patrzył na nią przez kilka chwil, zanim odpowiedział.

\- Plan był taki, żeby wszyscy uciekli, zanim tam dotrzecie, ale Czarny Pan jest nieprzewidywalny, więc nie mogłem być całkowicie pewien, że nie zostanie i nie podejmie walki. Trzeba było być gotowym na bitwę, która mogłaby mieć tam miejsce i gdybyś wiedziała o planie, nie byłabyś przygotowana.

\- Nie powiedziałabym innym - mruknęła. - Powinieneś był mi powiedzieć.

\- Czy Potter znowu wziął eliksir? - zapytał, wyraźnie starając się zmienić temat.

\- Tak - odpowiedziała z irytacją.

\- I…?

\- Widział innego horkruksa, ale on też został już zniszczony.

\- Co zobaczył?

\- Dziennik Toma Riddle'a.

\- Kolejne wspomnienie?

\- Nie. Widział, jak Voldemort tworzy dziennik, a potem zamienia go w horkruksa.

\- To wciąż bezużyteczne. Oczywiście, nie powinienem się dziwić, że chłopiec nie może zrobić czegoś tak prostego, jak wypicie eliksiru. Jest tylko aroganckim małym gnojkiem, tak jak jego ojciec.

\- Cóż, on próbuje - powiedziała, a jej złość rosła. - I nie masz prawa mówić o nim w ten sposób - powiedziała, wstając. - Nie jesteśmy już twoimi uczniami, mógłbyś okazać trochę szacunku - po czym odwróciła się, żeby wyjść, ale po zaledwie dwóch krokach zatrzymała ją dłoń na jej ramieniu.

\- Nie ma co się denerwować, panno Granger. Proszę usiąść, nadal mamy sprawy do omówienia. 

Otworzyła usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale on ją powstrzymał. 

\- Proszę? - zapytał i odprowadził ją z powrotem do sofy.

\- Czarny Pan nie jest zadowolony z tego, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło. Planuje nowe ataki na kilka miejsc naraz, w tym na niektóre mugolskie miasta. Jutro wieczorem wyśle małe grupy Śmierciożerców do każdego miejsca, ale nie wiem gdzie. Upewnię się, że Mroczny Znak zostanie rzucony, gdy rozpocznie się atak, ale aurorzy będą musieli być gotowi.

\- Już ci mówiłem, Kingsley powiedział…

\- Nie proszę o jego pomoc - przerwał. - Po prostu ostrzegam. On może zrobić, co zechce, dzięki informacjom, które dostarczę.

\- Zobaczę, co da się zrobić - odparła, wstając.

\- Jeszcze tylko jedno - powiedział, wstając i wyjmując małą buteleczkę z kieszeni. Podszedł do miejsca, w którym stała i podał ją jej.

\- Czy wiesz, co to jest? - zapytał.

\- Tak - powiedziała, patrząc na perłową substancję w butelce.

\- Musisz go chronić, dopóki nie powiem ci, żebyś go użyła. Nie pozwól nikomu tego zobaczyć do tego czasu. Powiem ci, co z tym zrobić, gdy nadejdzie właściwy moment.

Włożyła butelkę do kieszeni i spojrzała na niego, zaskoczona, gdy zobaczyła, jak się do niej zbliża,

\- Czy to wszystko? - zapytała, a on zamiast odpowiedzieć, zanurzył dłoń w jej włosach i przycisnął usta do jej. Kiedy w końcu się od siebie oderwali, była prawie bez tchu.

\- Więc zmieniłeś zdanie? - zapytała chłodno.

\- O czym?

\- Cóż, wczoraj nie chciałeś mnie w pobliżu, pamiętasz?

\- Może sprawiłaś, że zmieniłem zdanie.

\- Wciąż to tylko biznes? - zapytała, gdy poruszył się, by ją ponownie pocałować.

\- Tak - szepnął.

\- W porządku. - Biorąc głęboki oddech, odwróciła się i prawie podeszła do drzwi.

Słyszała, jak głośno przeklął, a w następnej sekundzie był za nią, jego ciało przyszpiliło ją do drzwi.

\- Nie idź - powiedział przy jej uchu. Poczuła jego palce na swoich ramionach, zdejmujące szatę i odrzucające ją na bok. Jego ręce były na jej piersiach, jego usta na jej szyi, jego biodra ocierały się o jej plecy, a ona nie mogła powstrzymać jęku.

Po kilku chwilach jego palce przesunęły się na jej ramiona, a potem powoli w dół, aż dotarły do nadgarstków. Gdy jego usta na jej szyi rozproszyły ją, ujął obie jej ręce i przycisnął je płasko do drzwi nad jej głową.

Jęknął jej do ucha, gdy oparła się o niego. Jedna z jego dłoni trzymała nadgarstki przyszpilone do drzwi, podczas gdy druga przebiegła po ciele dziewczyny i zaczepiła palce o brzeg jej majtek.

Prawie zapomniała, że jest na niego zła, a kiedy próbowała go odepchnąć, wsunął w nią palce. Jej głowa opadła do tyłu, a on objął jej usta, jego palce poruszały się, a jego kciuk potarł o łechtaczkę. Zupełnie jakby wiedział, co jej się podoba, co spowodowało, że jej ciało wiło się w ciągu zaledwie kilku sekund.

Jęknęła, kiedy zabrał rękę, była tak blisko. Odwrócił ją, by spojrzeć na nią, opierającą się plecami o drzwi, i znów zajął jej usta. Opuścił spodnie i zdjął jej majtki.

\- Co to jest? Ty i ja? - zapytała, kiedy podciągnął jej spódnicę. Patrzył jej w oczy przez kilka chwil, po czym potrząsnął głową i odpowiedział: 

\- Nie wiem.

Uznała, że to na razie wystarczająco dobre i zanim mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć, zanurzyła dłoń w jego włosach i przyciągnęła go bliżej, jęcząc w jego usta, gdy podniósł ją i wepchnął go do środka.

Jego uderzenia były szybkie i głębokie, prawie desperackie. Słyszała, jak szepcze jej do ucha, ale nie mogła zrozumieć, co mówi. Jedna z jego dłoni ponownie przytrzymała jej ramiona nad głową, podczas gdy druga przesunęła się między nimi, w końcu pozwalając jej znaleźć uwolnienie, którego potrzebowała i zabierając go ze sobą.

Poczuła, jak zesztywniał, krzywiąc się, gdy jego ręka zakryła jego ramię.

\- Wzywa mnie. Muszę już iść - powiedział, poprawiając ubranie i wyszedł, zanim zdążyła powiedzieć cokolwiek innego.


	24. Ataki

_ Little Hangleton  _ \- pomyślał, aportował się i ruszył w kierunku domu. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego jego Mistrz ciągle wracał w to miejsce. Wiedział, że mieszkała tam jego mugolska rodzina. Wiedział również, że zabił ich wszystkich troje, swojego ojca i dziadków, w tym samym domu jako nastolatek.

Wykorzystał to miejsce do ukrycia się z Glizdogonem, zanim w końcu odzyskał swoje ciało podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego, a teraz, gdy ich kwatera główna nie była bezpieczna, wrócił do tego domu.

Utykając i wciąż krwawiąc, w końcu dotarł do domu i wszedł do środka.

\- Mistrzu - powiedział, kłaniając się, kiedy znalazł go siedzącego w jadalni, z książkami i zwojami pergaminu rozłożonymi na całym stole.

\- Severusie, co się stało?

\- Weszli kilka chwil po twoim odejściu, mój panie - odpowiedział, podchodząc bliżej niego.

\- A co ci się stało? - zapytał, gdy zauważył jego przesiąknięte krwią szaty.

\- Znaleźli mnie, zanim zdążyłem odejść. 

Voldemort podszedł do miejsca, w którym stał i jednym machnięciem różdżki wyleczył rany.

\- Dziękuję Mistrzu.

\- Czy dostałeś więźniów?

\- Niektórych z nich, te, których uznałem za najważniejszych. Nie mieliśmy dużo czasu.

\- Których?

\- Niewymownych, aurora, asystenta ministra i różdżkarza.

\- Gdzie są teraz?

\- Powiedziałem pozostałym, żeby zostawili ich w fabryce.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Jedź tam i upewnij się, że wszystko jest gotowe. I załóż dodatkowe zabezpieczenia wokół budynku.

\- Tak mistrzu.

\- Rozmawiałeś z wiedźmą?

\- Jeszcze nie.

\- Chcę, żebyś dokładnie dowiedział się, co powiedział im Mulciber, i chcę wiedzieć, gdzie go trzymają i jak go chronią.

\- Powiedziałem jej, żeby się tego dowiedziała. Poda mi adres, kiedy znów się spotkamy.

\- Zrobimy to jutro w nocy. Kilka ataków, aby odwrócić ich uwagę, a wtedy do niego dotrzesz. Idź znajdź czarownicę, a potem wróć tutaj.

\- Tak, Mistrzu - powiedział ponownie, kłaniając się i ponownie opuszczając pokój.

Aportował się do siedziby Zakonu, wiedząc, że miejsce to będzie opuszczone. Unosząc osłony, wszedł do środka i w górę po schodach, sprawdzając każdy pokój, aż znalazł ten, którego szukał. Szybko nabazgrał notatkę i zostawił ją na jednym z łóżek, obok starannie złożonej sukienki, o której wiedział, że należy do niej.

Gdy tylko opuścił to miejsce, udał się do nowej siedziby Śmierciożerców. Zatrzymał się tam tylko na chwilę, zanim udał się do swojego Mistrza, na tyle długo, by zostawić więźniów i wydać kilka instrukcji.

Była tam tylko garstka mężczyzn, tych, których osobiście wezwał.

\- Gdzie ich zostawiłeś? - zapytał, gdy tylko dotarł do jednego z nich.

\- Są z tyłu. Zrobiliśmy kilka cel i umieściliśmy ich tam.

\- Czy ich obudziłeś?

\- Nie, nadal są oszołomieni.

\- Dobrze, zostaw ich w takim stanie. Teraz idź poszukaj innych i powiedz im, żeby się ze mną spotkali - rozkazał głosem pełnym władzy.

Wśród wyznawców Czarnego Pana były różne stopnie, a nawet po tym, co wydarzyło się ostatnio, wciąż był na wyższym poziomie, otrzymując rozkazy tylko od samego Czarnego Pana.

Wystarczyło kilka minut, by Śmierciożerca wrócił z innymi, a kiedy usiadł u szczytu stołu, skinął na nich, żeby do niego dołączyli.

\- Zostaniecie tu dziś w nocy - zaczął, gdy wszyscy siedzieli. - Upewnijcie się, że więźniowie pozostaną nieprzytomni i ustawcie dodatkowe zabezpieczenia w ich celach. - Zaczekał, aż wszyscy skinęli głowami, po czym kontynuował. - Musieliśmy wszystko zostawić za sobą, kiedy opuszczaliśmy centralę, ale mamy tutaj kopie większości rzeczy. Przejrzyjcie je, a następnie zostawicie w bibliotece. Chcę wiedzieć, czego brakuje. Muszę też dokładnie wiedzieć, jakiego rodzaju dokumentów nie udało nam się zabrać, kiedy nas zaatakowali. Dowiedzcie się, co tam było, listy więźniów, cele, informatorzy, plany, wszystko. Musimy wiedzieć, co Ministerstwo i Zakon mogą tam znaleźć. Możecie skontaktować się z innymi, jeśli potrzebujecie, ale nie przyprowadzajcie ich tutaj, jeszcze nie. Jakieś pytania? - zapytał, patrząc na nich wszystkich, gdy wstał.

\- Czy wiesz, jak znaleźli naszą siedzibę? - zapytał go jeden z nich.

\- Tak, ale teraz nie czas, żeby o tym rozmawiać. Coś jeszcze? - Odczekał kilka sekund, a kiedy żaden z nich się nie odezwał, podszedł do drzwi. - Więc zaczynajcie, musimy to zrobić szybko - rozkazał i wyszedł z budynku.

Czekał u siebie, aż się z nim zobaczy. Chciał wiedzieć, co się stało po tym, jak ją oszołomił i wyszedł. Musiał ją ostrzec przed planami Voldemorta.

Nie był do końca pewien, jak to się stało, ale skończyli, jak zawsze. Zagubieni we wzajemnych ciałach. Wciąż był w niej, kiedy poczuł, jak Mroczny Znak na jego ramieniu płonie. Jego Mistrz wzywał i wiedział, że nie może zmusić go do czekania.

Aportował się do czegoś, co wyglądało jak mała, od dawna opuszczona fabryka. Ich nowa siedziba.

Zaskoczony, widząc tam tylu Śmierciożerców, przechadzał się po pokojach, aż znalazł swojego Mistrza, siedzącego w fotelu przy ogniu.

\- Chciałeś mnie zobaczyć, mistrzu?

\- Tak. Czy wiesz, gdzie jest już Mulciber?

\- Wiem.

\- Dobrze. Planujemy naloty na jutrzejszą noc. Będzie ich pięć. Wykorzystasz odwrócenie uwagi, by dostać się do Mulcibera. Dowiedz się, co im powiedział, i upewnij się, że nigdy więcej się nie odezwie - powiedział. - Weź ze sobą dwóch lub trzech ludzi, na wypadek gdyby nadal pilnowali go aurorzy.

\- Tak, mój panie.

\- A teraz idź pomóc innym w planowaniu. Nie ma tu wielu Śmierciożerców, którym mogę zaufać, więc będziesz dowodził.

\- Dziękuję, mistrzu. Dopilnuję, żebyśmy byli gotowi na jutrzejszy wieczór. Nie będziesz rozczarowany.

Kiedy wreszcie opuścił fabrykę, było już prawie południe. Spędzili całą noc, zastanawiając się, które miejsca zaatakować, ostatecznie decydując się na trzy miasta czarodziejskie i dwa miasta mugolskie. Chodziło o to, aby zaatakować wszystkie te miejsca jednocześnie, zmuszając zarówno Ministerstwo, jak i Zakon do wysłania jak największej liczby czarodziejów i czarownic, ale w małych grupach. Nie zamierzali zajmować tych miejsc. Ich rozkazy brzmiały po prostu „dobrze się bawcie”.

Ostrzegł ją już, że tej nocy będą ataki, żeby była na to przygotowana, ale nie mógł jej powiedzieć, gdzie się odbędą. Byłby to zbyt duży łup.

O zachodzie słońca nowa Kwatera wypełniła się Śmierciożercami. Wszyscy z nich analizowali szczegóły planu i decydowali, do której grupy będą należeć.

Postanowił zabrać ze sobą Amycusa i Jugsona, tych samych ludzi, którzy dołączyli do niego w Australii. Powiedział im, że najpierw dołączą do innych w atakach. Wyjaśnił, że chce się upewnić, że rozproszenie uwagi zadziała, zanim pójdzie do Mulcibera.

Gdy pięć grup było gotowych, dołączył do jednej z nich i aportował się.

Rozejrzał się po spokojnym mugolskim miasteczku, które zamierzali zaatakować. Otoczenie niepokoiła tylko grupa zamaskowanych mężczyzn. Patrzył, jak Śmierciożercy rozchodzą się w milczeniu i włamują się do niektórych domów, po kilku minutach wracając z powrotem, a wokół nich unoszą się przerażeni wrzeszczący mugole.

Wkrótce mieli grupę mężczyzn i kobiet, a nawet jedno dziecko i na zmianę rzucali na nich klątwy i straszyli, podczas gdy inni śmiali się i wiwatowali. Cofnął się o krok i przez kilka chwil obserwował mężczyzn w masce, aż jego oczy spoczęły na jednym z nich. Upewniając się, że pozostali są zbyt rozproszeni, by to zauważyć, wycelował w niego różdżką i wymamrotał „Imperio”. Po kilku kolejnych sekundach i kilku dobrze dobranych słowach, obserwował, jak mężczyzna patrzy w niebo i wyczarowuje Mroczny Znak.

Śmiech ucichł niemal natychmiast, a jeden z nich wrzasnął: „Kto to zrobił? Kto go wyczarował?”. ale zanim ktokolwiek mógł odpowiedzieć, usłyszeli głośne dźwięki aportacji. Aurorzy tam byli.

\- Chodźmy - krzyknął do Jugsona. - Idź po Amycusa i poczekaj na mnie z drugą grupą.

Poświęcił kilka minut, aby aportować się do innego atakowanego mugolskiego miasta i ponownie użył klątwy Imperius, aby jeden ze Śmierciożerców wyczarował Znak. Aurorzy wkrótce dowiedzą się o atakach na miejsca czarodziejów, ale musiał dać im znać, gdzie jeszcze mogą się udać.

Kiedy aportował się na ulicę Pokątną, był zaskoczony tym, co zobaczył. Będąc ważnym miastem czarodziejów i wiedząc, że aurorzy i członkowie Zakonu będą tam szybko, wysłali tam większą grupę, ponad dwudziestu Śmierciożerców.

Opierając się plecami o budynki, szedł Aleją, szukając Amycusa Jugsona i obserwując aurorów, Śmierciożerców i członków Zakonu oraz ich walkę zaklęciami i klątwami. Widział przerażone czarownice i czarodziejów biegających i próbujących ukryć się w ciemnych zakamarkach.

Zimny, szalony śmiech sprawił, że rozejrzał się i sapnął, gdy zobaczył osaczonego i Pottera oraz górującą nad nim Bellatriks Lestrange.

\- Nie tak odważny, mały Potter? - zapytała kpiąco, a następnie podniosła do niego różdżkę. Wokół niego było zbyt wielu Śmierciożerców i nie mógł ryzykować, że zobaczą jak przeklina wiedźmę, ale musiał coś zrobić.

\- Mój Mistrz będzie bardzo zadowolony, kiedy dowie się, że cię zabiłam - powiedziała i znów się zaśmiała. Patrzył, jak porusza różdżką i zaczyna mamrotać morderczą klątwę, i wiedział, że musi działać szybko.

Zobaczył przebiegającego obok niego czarodzieja i, celując ostrożnie, krzyknął „Expelliarmus”. Czarodziej został odepchnięty do tyłu, pod uderzeniem zaklęcia i powalił Bellatriks na ziemię. Zobaczył wtedy różdżkę Pottera leżącą obok, poza jego zasięgiem i kolejnym zaklęciem wysłał ją w dłoń chłopca. Zaskoczony Potter rozejrzał się i wkrótce zatrzymał na nim oczy. Patrzył, jak chłopiec marszczy brwi i mruży oczy, próbując znaleźć wyjaśnienie tego, co się właśnie wydarzyło, ale Snape odwrócił się i pobiegł w innym kierunku, zanim Potter zdążył go rozpoznać lub cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Poruszał się szybko, przeklinając stających mu na drodze Aurorów i członków Zakonu, czasami dlatego, że wiedział, że obserwuje go inny Śmierciożerca, a czasami tylko po to, by rzeczywiście się bronić. Był w połowie Alei, kiedy ją zobaczył. Szła powoli, ledwo zwracając uwagę na otoczenie, a po kilku sekundach zauważył, że coś niesie. A właściwie kogoś. Z miejsca, w którym stał, widział tylko czarne szaty i rude włosy, ale to wystarczyło, by stwierdzić, że to Weasley.

Przeszedł przez ulicę i zatrzymał się. Spojrzała na niego z przerażonym wyrazem twarzy, kiedy uniosła różdżkę. Gdyby to był inny Śmierciożerca, już by nie żyła. Podniósł na chwilę rękę i zobaczył, jak się rozluźnia, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że to on. Zbliżył się o krok, chwycił Weasleya za drugie ramię i pomógł jej pociągnąć go na ciemną boczną uliczkę.

\- Co się z nim stało? - zapytał, klęcząc przed chłopcem, szukając widocznych obrażeń. To był Ronald Weasley.

\- Uderzyła go klątwa. Śmierciożerca celował we mnie, ale Ron stanął mu na drodze - powiedziała i uklękła obok niego.

\- Czy wszystko będzie w porządku?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, wycelował różdżkę w pierś chłopca i spróbował kilku zaklęć, ale się nie obudził. Sięgnął w dół nóg chłopca i zdjął jeden z jego butów. Włożył go pod rękę chłopca i wskazując różdżką, mruknął „Portus”. W ciągu kilku sekund chłopca nie było.

\- Gdzie go wysłałeś? Co się z nim dzieje? - zapytała go, zaczynając panikować.

\- Uspokój się - szepnął, zdejmując maskę, wstając i podnosząc ją na nogi. - Wysłałem go do Świętego Munga, tam się nim zaopiekują.

\- Och, Merlinie, Ron - mruknęła, po czym objęła go ramionami, opierając głowę o jego pierś.

\- Miał szczęście, że nie został trafiony w pełni, inaczej byłby martwy - powiedział i poczuł, jak jej ramiona zacisnęły się wokół niego.

\- Uspokój się - powtórzył i przyciągnął ją bliżej do siebie.

\- Musisz być bardziej ostrożna - szepnął jej do ucha. - To była bardzo potężna Czarna Magia. Gdyby ta klątwa cię uderzyła… - urwał i był lekko zaskoczony, kiedy przechyliła głowę i musnęła ustami jego usta.

Gdy tylko to poczuł, zanurzył dłoń w jej włosach, przyciągając ją bliżej, pogłębiając pocałunek. Myśl o jej utracie przestraszyła go nagle bardziej, niż śmiałby przyznać.

Głosy w pobliżu przywróciły ich do rzeczywistości, a gdy dźwięk przybliżył się, mocno objął ją ramionami i aportował na inną ciemną ulicę po drugiej stronie Alei.

\- Muszę iść - powiedział i ponownie założył maskę. - Czy znowu przenieśli Mulcibera?

\- Nie - odpowiedziała.

\- Dasz sobie radę? - zapytał zaniepokojony.

\- Tak - szepnęła. - Co się z nim stanie?

\- Z Mulciberem? - zapytał, a ona skinęła głową.

\- Musi zapłacić za powiedzenie aurorom, jak znaleźć siedzibę Czarnego Pana.

\- Ale…

Patrzył, jak jej oczy rozszerzają się, gdy zrozumiała, co mówi, ale zanim zdążyła zapytać o cokolwiek innego, usłyszeli zbliżające się nowe głosy.

\- Ukryj się - syknął, patrząc, jak dwie zamaskowane postacie idą ulicą, niosąc między sobą krzyczącą wiedźmę.

\- Och, uwielbiam, kiedy walczą - powiedział jeden z nich, gdy wiedźma próbowała ugryźć go w rękę, a druga zaśmiała się głośno.

\- Jugson, Amycus - powiedział Snape, rozpoznając głosy. Patrzył, jak dwaj mężczyźni zatrzymują się, próbując znaleźć go w ciemności.

\- Snape? - Jeden z nich mruknął.

\- Gdzie byłeś? - zapytał. - Mieliście mnie spotkać dawno temu.

\- Po prostu dobrze się bawiliśmy - odpowiedzieli.

\- Zostawcie wiedźmę, musimy iść.

\- Ale… - Jeden z nich zaczął protestować.

\- Teraz - rozkazał i obaj mężczyźni natychmiast puścili ramiona kobiety.

\- Chodźmy - powiedział. - Wiecie gdzie.

Zaczekał, aż odejdą, a potem zwrócił się do kobiety leżącej na ziemi. Machnięciem różdżki wymazał wspomnienia z ostatniej godziny, upewniając się, że nie zapamięta jego imienia. Potem też się teleportował.

Kiedy ponownie otworzył oczy, stał przed małym, ciemnym domkiem z namalowanym na drzwiach numerem 36.

\- W środku mogą nadal być aurorzy - powiedział, idąc do miejsca, gdzie stali pozostali dwaj mężczyźni. - Bądźcie ostrożni.

Po podniesieniu zabezpieczeń chroniących miejsce, otworzył drzwi. W chwili, gdy wszedł, zobaczył Mulcibera siedzącego na małej sofie, odwróconego do nich plecami. Zanim inni mogli wejść, wycelował różdżkę w mężczyznę i wymamrotał złożone zaklęcie.

Kilka sekund po tym, jak go uderzyło, mężczyzna wstał i odwrócił się, a jego oczy były jeszcze przez chwilę leniwe.

\- O co chodzi, Mulciber? - zapytał, gdy oczy mężczyzny rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia i strachu, że go tam zobaczył. - Myślałeś, że cię nie znajdziemy?

Mulciber przez sekundę wyglądał na zdezorientowanego, ale kiedy w końcu się odezwał, Snape westchnął z ulgą. Zaklęcie modyfikujące pamięć zadziałało.

\- To nie… Mogę wyjaśnić, proszę.

\- Wyjaśnić? Zdradziłeś swojego Mistrza!

Zobaczył wtedy, jak strumień światła uderzył w mężczyznę i upadł na podłogę, wijąc się i krzycząc. Po kilku minutach uniósł rękę i Amycus zdjął klątwę.

\- Co im powiedziałeś? - zapytał wtedy.

\- Nic, nic im nie powiedziałem - zawołał mężczyzna z podłogi, a w następnej sekundzie znowu krzyczał.

\- Powinieneś wiedzieć lepiej, Mulciber, że nie możesz mnie okłamywać - powiedział mu Snape, gdy klątwa została ponownie zdjęta. - Co im powiedziałeś?

\- Po prostu… Powiedziałem im, jak dostać się do naszej siedziby, to wszystko. Nie chciałem, ale zmusili mnie do tego - powiedział dysząc i przestraszony.

Wszyscy skrzywili się, gdy poczuli, że Znak na ich ramionach płonie.

\- Nie mamy na to czasu - mruknął Snape, zbliżając się do Mulcibera. - Co jeszcze wiedzą? - zapytał, a gdy tylko oczy mężczyzny spoczęły na jego, mruknął - Legilimens. - Minęło kilka chwil i wszyscy w pokoju milczeli, podczas gdy Snape przeszukiwał umysł drugiego mężczyzny.

\- Mówi prawdę, to wszystko, co im powiedział - powiedział w końcu, wracając do drzwi.

\- Znasz rozkazy - powiedział Amycusowi i Jugsonowi, otwierając drzwi. Pokój przez chwilę lśnił zielenią, a potem znowu było ciemno. - Chodźmy. - Rozkazał i wszyscy wyszli z domu. Nawet nie ustawił ponownie zabezpieczeń. Po co się przejmować?

Uniósł różdżkę i wymamrotał „Morsmordre”. Patrząc w niebo, zobaczył zieloną, świecącą czaszkę, którą właśnie wyczarował.

\- Idźcie - krzyknął do dwóch mężczyzn, gdy przybyli pierwsi aurorzy i cała trójka się teleportowała.


	25. Tak dobrze

Bitwa trwała około pół godziny po odejściu Snape'a. Potem wyczarowano Mroczny Znak i wszyscy Śmierciożercy aportowali się na raz, uciekając.

Gdy walka dobiegła końca, pracownicy Ministerstwa szybko opanowali sytuację, przechodząc przez rannych i wysyłając tych, których nie mogli wyleczyć do Świętego Munga.

Usłyszała, jak ktoś krzyczy jej imię, i odwróciła się, by zobaczyć Harry'ego biegnącego w jej kierunku, czekającego na nią. Westchnęła z ulgą, widząc, że wszystko z nim w porządku, ale kiedy do niej doszedł, zauważyła, że był blady i zdenerwowany.

\- Coś jest nie tak? - zapytała, patrząc na niego, próbując sprawdzić, czy jest ranny.

\- Nic mi nie jest - powiedział z roztargnieniem. - Gdzie są inni?

\- Nie wiem, nie widziałam ich, odkąd tu dotarliśmy - odpowiedziała i oboje zaczęli przeszukiwać Aleję, wypatrując znajomych twarzy. Szukała Weasleyów odkąd Snape odszedł, ale bez powodzenia.

\- Harry, Hermiono - usłyszała głos Ginny. Prawie podbiegli do miejsca, w którym była i znaleźli ją otoczoną przez matkę i starszych braci.

\- Gdzie jest pan Weasley? - zapytał Harry, kiedy do nich dotarli.

\- Jest z większością Zakonu, pomagając rannym - powiedział Bill.

\- Gdzie jest Ron? - zapytała Molly ze strachem w głosie.

\- Nie wiem. Nie widziałem go, odkąd tu dotarliśmy. Myślałem, że jest z tobą - odpowiedział Harry.

\- Jest u Świętego Munga - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Co dlaczego? - zapytała Molly, zanim zdążyła wyjaśnić. - Co się z nim stało? Czy wszystko w porządku?

\- Uderzyła w niego klątwa, on…

\- Och, Merlinie - sapnęła Molly. - Jaka klątwa? Kiedy to się stało?

\- Nie wiem - powiedziała, żałując, że nie mogła udzielić kobiecie więcej informacji.

Molly rozejrzała się szeroko otwartymi oczami, a potem skierowałą wzrok z powrotem na nią, zbyt przestraszona, by powiedzieć kolejne słowo.

\- W takim razie powinniśmy tam iść - zasugerował Bill i wszyscy się zgodzili.

\- Zaczekaj, musimy powiedzieć tacie - powiedziała Ginny, gdy mieli ruszać.

\- Zostań tutaj - powiedzieli bliźniacy jak jeden i przeszli na drugą stronę ulicy. Patrzyła, jak przeszukują tłum, aż w końcu zatrzymali się obok czarodzieja. Rozmawiali z mężczyzną przez kilka sekund, a potem zobaczyła, jak odwrócił się i raz skinął w ich kierunku, po czym zostawił to, co robił i teleportował się.

Gdy tylko bliźniacy wrócili, Molly mocno ścisnęła ramię córki i wszyscy aportowali się do Świętego Munga.

Byli zaskoczeni, widząc zwykle znacznie spokojniejszy budynek, pełen czarownic i czarodziejów, niektórzy nieprzytomni na krzesłach, a nawet na podłodze, niektórzy krzyczący, niektórzy płaczący. Uzdrowiciele biegali po budynku, próbując zdecydować, kto najpierw potrzebuje ich pomocy.

\- Merlinie, myślisz, że nadal tu jest i czeka? - zapytała Ginny, szukając swojego brata.

\- Dotarł tu prawie godzinę temu, jestem pewien, że wysłali go już do Uzdrowiciela.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem, domyślając się, że Ron został tam wysłany po zakończeniu walki.

\- Może powinniśmy zapytać Recepcjonistkę - powiedziała Hermiona, próbując odwrócić ich uwagę.

\- Och, racja. Tak - westchnęła Molly, wciąż wyraźnie zdenerwowana i podeszła pośpiesznie do biurka. Po kolejnych dziesięciu minutach, wielu gniewnych wrzaskach i płaczu ze strony Molly, wiedźma w końcu zgodziła się powiedzieć im, gdzie znaleźć Rona.

Wszyscy w milczeniu weszli na czwarte piętro, oddział czterdzieści pięć, ale gdy dotarli do drzwi, zatrzymał ich młody mężczyzna.

\- Przepraszam, ale nie możecie tu być - powiedział, stojąc przed wejściem.

\- Co masz na myśli? Jest tam mój syn.

\- Przepraszam panią, ale musicie wrócić na parter i tam poczekać.

\- Ale recepcjonistka powiedziała mi, żeby tu przyjść.

\- Cóż, musiałaś być bardzo przekonująca. Ma rozkaz, by na razie nikogo nie wpuszczać - powiedział.

\- Proszę, chcę go tylko zobaczyć. Muszę wiedzieć, że wszystko z nim w porządku.

\- Jak ma na imię twój syn? - zapytał mężczyzna, słysząc nutę desperacji w głosie Molly.

\- Ronald. Ronald Weasley.

\- Pójdę poszukać Uzdrowiciela Smethwycka i zapytać go o syna, ale musicie tu zaczekać - powiedział surowo, po czym odwrócił się, otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka.

Minuty wydawały się godzinami, kiedy czekali, ale w końcu mężczyzna wrócił.

\- Nadal są nim zajęci, ale Uzdrowiciel zapewnił mnie, że wszystko będzie w porządku - powiedział, a Molly głośno szlochała z ulgą. - On sam z tobą porozmawia, kiedy skończy, możesz tam poczekać - powiedział, wskazując na mały salon.

\- Dziękuję bardzo - powiedziała Molly z wdzięcznością, chwytając mężczyznę za rękę, a potem wszyscy przeszli do drugiego pokoju, żeby zaczekać.

Byli tam zaledwie kilka minut, kiedy wszedł Arthur. Wyglądał, jakby przebiegał całą drogę.

\- Gdzie on jest? Czy wszystko w porządku? - zapytał, dysząc, gdy tylko dotarł do drzwi.

\- Och, Arthur! - Molly wyszeptała i podbiegła do niego.

\- Co? Co się stało? - zapytał, patrząc na inne swoje dzieci, przerażony.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze - powiedział Bill i wyraźnie się odprężył, wciąż trzymając żonę w ramionach.

\- Co się z nim stało? - zapytał ponownie i wszyscy w pokoju odwrócili się w stronę Hermiony. Miała nadzieję, że nie zapytają.

\- Walczyłam ze Śmierciożercą - wyjaśniła. - Strzelał klątwami, ale w końcu udało mi się go ogłuszyć. Potem odwróciłam się i kolejny był za mną. Ron odepchnął mnie na bok. Kiedy upadłam, strzeliłam ogłuszaczem w drugiego Śmierciożercę, ale kiedy się odwróciłam, zobaczyłam Rona leżącego na ziemi, nieprzytomnego. - Wzięła głęboki oddech i kontynuowała. - Wyniosłam go z alei, z dala od bitwy, ale nie wiedziałam, co innego zrobić. Wtedy zobaczył nas mężczyzna i pomógł mi go wyciągnąć. Myślę, że był z Ministerstwa - skłamała. - Próbował go obudzić, ale nie mógł, więc wysłał go tutaj świstoklikiem.

Milczeli, gdy wyjaśniała, co się stało, a nawet po zakończeniu nikt nie mówił przez kilka chwil.

\- I nie wiesz, jakim przekleństwem go trafili? - Arthur w końcu zapytał.

\- Nie, ale mężczyzna powiedział, że to Czarna Magia.

Cisza ponownie wypełniła pokój, gdy czekali na wieści od Uzdrowicieli.

\- Przybyliście zobaczyć się z Ronaldem Weasleyem? - zapytał mężczyzna, gdy wszedł do poczekalni, sprawdzając swoje notatki, aby uzyskać prawidłowe nazwisko.

\- Tak - powiedzieli, wstając.

\- Jestem Uzdrowiciel Wren, pracuję z Uzdrowicielem Smethwyckiem.

\- Gdzie jest Ron?

\- Czy wszystko w porządku?

\- Czy możemy go zobaczyć?

Głosy wypełniły pokój, zanim Uzdrowiciel mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć.

\- Proszę, uspokójcie się - błagał. - Nic mu nie będzie. Jeszcze się nie obudził, ale powinien zrobić to do jutra po południu. Miał szczęście - powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. - Ta klątwa jest z jakiegoś powodu nielegalna. To bardzo potężna Czarna Magia. Gdyby w pełni go uderzyła, albo gdyby zabrało mu więcej czasu, zanim go tu sprowadzono… - urwał.

\- Zakładam, że został trafiony podczas jednego z dzisiejszych ataków Śmierciożerców - powiedział po kilku sekundach.

\- Tak - odpowiedział Arthur. - Na ulicy Pokątnej.

\- Auror będzie tu później, aby jutro przesłuchać ciebie i Ronalda.

\- Czy możemy go teraz zobaczyć? - zapytała Molly.

Uzdrowiciel spojrzał w zamyśleniu na osiem osób wokół niego, zanim odpowiedział. 

\- Może na razie tylko wy dwoje - powiedział w końcu, patrząc na Molly i Artura.

\- Dlaczego nie pójdziecie wszyscy do herbaciarni? - zasugerował Arthur.

\- Zaczekamy tutaj - powiedziała Ginny i wszyscy skinęli głowami.

W końcu, po kilku kolejnych godzinach, Molly wróciła i poprosiła ich, aby poszli do domu, obiecując, że następnego dnia zobaczą się z Ronem. Kiedy wrócili do kwatery głównej, było już mocno po północy, więc z zaskoczeniem zauważyli, że kilku członków Zakonu wciąż nie spało, siedząc wokół kuchennego stołu i rozmawiając z ożywieniem. Remus już powiedział im, że Ron jest w Świętym Mungu, ale to wszystko, co wiedzieli.

Kiedy dołączyli do rozmowy, Harry i Weasleyowie opowiadali innym o Ronie i pytali, czy ktoś jeszcze nie został ranny, Kingsley podszedł do miejsca, w którym stała i skinął na nią, żeby poszła za nim.

\- Co się stało dziś wieczorem? - zapytał ją, gdy tylko znaleźli się poza zasięgiem słuchu.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Było pięć ataków, dwa z nich w mugolskich miastach.

\- Ostrzegałam cię, że zaatakują. Powiedziałam ci wszystko, co wiedziałam.

\- Z jakiegoś powodu mam wrażenie, że wiesz dużo więcej, niż mi mówisz - powiedział. - Prosiłaś, żebym przeniósł tego Śmierciożercę, Mulcibera, żeby zostawił go w niestrzeżonym mieszkaniu.

\- Tak.

\- Nie żyje. Został zamordowany przez śmierciożerców zaledwie kilka godzin temu. 

Wzięła głęboki oddech, zanim się odezwała.

\- Powiedziałam ci, gdzie jest kwatera główna Voldemorta, jak się tam dostać - powiedziała, a on skinął głową. - Tylko Śmierciożercy znają jej lokalizację.

\- Więc?

\- Więc ktoś musiał wziąć na siebie winę. - odpowiedziała po prostu.

\- Mógł być mordercą, ale to nie ty decydowałaś o jego losie, wysyłając go na śmierć.

\- Voldemort wiedział, że nastąpił wyciek, musieliśmy się upewnić, że nie podejrzewa prawdziwego szpiega.

\- A kim jesteśmy „my”, Hermiono?

\- Wiesz, że nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć. Dowiesz się, kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas - powiedziała surowo.

\- Ufam ci, wiesz, że tak, ale nie powinnaś dać się tak łapać w środku tego. Toczymy wojnę i trzeba podejmować trudne decyzje, ale zawsze będziesz dźwigać ten ciężar na swoich plecach, wiem o czym mówię - powiedział Auror. - Fakt, że Twoje informacje pomogły nam uratować wiele istnień, pomogły nam schwytać niebezpiecznych Śmierciożerców, nie zmienia konsekwencji wyboru, do którego zostałaś zmuszona, wysyłając człowieka na śmierć w ten sposób. Pracujesz z kimś, kogo nie znam, przekazując tak ważne informacje, że zostałabyś zamordowana, gdyby ktoś się o tym dowiedział. Albo gorzej. To niebezpieczna gra, w którą tutaj grasz, Hermiono.

\- Nie gram, Kingsley. Zrobię wszystko, żeby pomóc Harry'emu wygrać tę wojnę.

Miał zamiar odpowiedzieć, ale potem wydało się, że zmienił zdanie. Nagle wyglądał na znużonego i zmęczonego. Z westchnieniem odezwał się ponownie.

\- Jest późno, powinnaś się trochę przespać - powiedział znacznie spokojniejszym głosem. - Porozmawiamy o tym innym razem. - Ruszył z powrotem do kuchni, ale zatrzymał się kilka kroków od niej. - Chcę z nim porozmawiać, czy możesz umówić się na spotkanie?

\- Zobaczę co da się zrobić.

\- Dobranoc - powiedział po kiwnięciu głową, po czym poszedł do kuchni i pożegnał się ze wszystkimi pozostałymi, zanim wyszedł.

Naprawdę próbowała zasnąć, ale teraz miała zbyt wiele rzeczy w głowie. Z westchnieniem frustracji w końcu wstała, wyszła z sypialni i zeszła po schodach, ale zatrzymała się, zanim dotarła do kuchni. Poszła do łóżka zaraz po wyjściu Kingsleya, ale z odgłosów wiedziała, że pozostali wciąż nie śpią.

Nie miała ochoty z nimi rozmawiać i nie chciała też wracać do łóżka. Była tylko jedna rzecz, o której mogła pomyśleć. Weszła na palcach z powrotem po schodach, weszła do pokoju, który Harry dzielił z Ronem, podeszła do jego kufra i wzięła pelerynę niewidkę. Upewniając się, że jest nią całkowicie okryta, zeszła na dół do drzwi i bezszelestnie opuściła kwaterę główną.

Wstrzymała oddech, otwierając drzwi, bojąc się znaleźć kogoś innego w domu. Zauważyła, że miejsce było zupełnie ciemne, z wyjątkiem słabego światła dochodzącego z biblioteki. Zgadując, że go tam znajdzie, przeszła korytarzem wciąż przykryta peleryną Harry'ego i zatrzymała się, gdy dotarła do pokoju.

To miejsce, oświetlone tylko kilkoma świecami, wydawało się jeszcze większe niż w jasny dzień. Kiedy jej oczy przyzwyczaiły się do półmroku, w końcu zobaczyła Snape'a ubranego w swoje zwykłe czarne ubranie, siedzącego przy stole, z nosem prawie dotykającym pergaminu przed nim. Rozejrzała się, upewniając się, że są sami, a potem podeszła do niego, chcąc zobaczyć, co czyta. Zamarła w miejscu, gdy deska podłogowa zatrzeszczała pod jej stopami, wstrzymując oddech. Czekała na jego reakcję, ale on był tak pochłonięty czytaniem, że wydawał się nie zauważać dźwięku.

Odczekała kilka sekund, po czym odważyła się ruszyć, ale znowu się zatrzymała, kiedy westchnął głośno i przeciągnął się, powoli wstając. Zrozumiała, co się dzieje w ostatniej sekundzie, ledwo blokując klątwę wycelowaną przez niego na ślepo, ale z zaskakującą dokładnością. Zrzuciła płaszcz z ramion, zanim zdążył ponownie wystrzelić, krzycząc: „To ja” i podnosząc ręce. Była zaskoczona wyrazem troski, który pojawił się na jego twarzy, ale szybko zastąpił ją wyraz wściekłości.

\- Co Ty tutaj robisz? - syknął, podchodząc bliżej i zapalając kilka pochodni w pokoju jednym machnięciem różdżki.

Co ona tam robiła? Szczerze mówiąc, nie miała pojęcia. Po prostu nie mogła spać i nie miała ochoty dołączać do przyjaciół, więc wizyta u niego wydawała się być dobrym wyborem, ale nie mogła mu tego powiedzieć.

\- Więc? - nacisnął po kilku chwilach ciszy.

\- Chciałam się tylko upewnić, że wszystko w porządku - powiedziała, nie do końca kłamiąc.

\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś tu nie przychodziła, chyba że cię o to poproszę. To może być niebezpieczne.

\- Wiem, ale byłam zmartwiona. Wciąż pamiętam, co się stało, kiedy ostatnio byłeś odpowiedzialny za atak - powiedziała, przypominając sobie, jak znalazła go leżącego na podłodze, pokrytego krwią, ledwo żywego. Zobaczyła, że jego twarz nieco złagodniała.

\- Cóż, widzisz, że wszystko w porządku - powiedział. - Co teraz?

\- Nie wiem.

Po kilku chwilach westchnął i podszedł do małej sofy, wskazując jej, żeby do niego dołączyła, kiedy siadał.

\- Jak się ma twój przyjaciel?

\- Nadal jest w Świętym Mungu, ale Uzdrowiciel powiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Dzięki tobie - powiedziała szeptem.

\- Miał szczęście.

\- Czy zabiłeś Mulcibera? - zapytała po kilku minutach, przerywając ciszę, a on skinął głową.

\- Musiałem, bo inaczej Czarny Pan by mnie zabił, a martwy będę do niczego.

\- Rozmawiałam dziś wieczorem z Kingsleyem.

\- Czego teraz chciał? - zapytał zirytowany.

\- Po prostu się o mnie martwi.

\- Co powiedział? - jego głos był teraz cichszy.

\- Zapytał mnie, co się stało z Mulciberem, a ja powiedziałam mu, co wiem. Chce z tobą porozmawiać, poprosił mnie, abym umówiła się na spotkanie. 

Wydawało się, że myślał o tym przez kilka chwil, zanim w końcu odpowiedział.

\- Pamiętasz chatkę w lesie? - zapytał i poczuła, jak jej gardło wysycha na samą myśl. Oczywiście, że pamiętała to miejsce. Lucjusz Malfoy prawie ją tam zabił nie tak dawno temu. Po prostu skinęła głową, nie mogąc mówić.

\- Chcę, żebyś zabrała go tam jutro wieczorem, o dziesiątej. Po prostu zostaw go i teleportuj się. Powiedz mu, że go tam spotkam, ale nie mów mu, kim jestem.

\- Ale jeśli cię zobaczy… - wychrypiała.

\- Nie martw się, nie zobaczy. Będę nosić maskę. Nie będzie wiedział, z kim rozmawia. Tylko upewnij się, że nikt za tobą nie podąży.

\- Dobrze. Powinnam już iść, zanim Ginny zauważy, że mnie nie ma - wyszeptała po chwili, wstała i szybko podeszła do drzwi.

\- Zaczekaj - powiedział, kiedy dotarła do drzwi. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła, że grzebał w jednej z jego kieszeni. - Mam coś dla ciebie.

Podeszła bliżej, gdy wyciągnął w dłoni mały kawałek papieru. Jej wzrok natychmiast padł na jedno widoczne słowo. „Hermiona”. To było pismo jej matki. Czuła, jak łzawią jej oczy, gdy sięgnęła po list i go otworzyła. Nie był długi i przeczytanie go zajęło jej tylko kilka minut.

Jej rodzice martwili się o nią, zastanawiając się, dlaczego jeszcze nie napisała. Z przyjemnością przeczytała, że wszystko u nich w porządku. Dom, w którym mieszkali, był duży i wygodny, napisała matka, ale nie mogli wyjść. „Twój przyjaciel”, jak jej matka nazywała Snape'a, odwiedził ich kilka razy, upewniając się, że są bezpieczni i zapewniając wszystko, czego mogą potrzebować. Mieli nawet skrzata domowego, który im pomagał.

_ „Proszę, wyślij wkrótce list. Twój ojciec i ja martwimy się o ciebie. Chcemy się tylko upewnić, że jesteś bezpieczna.” _

\- Zastanawiali się, dlaczego jeszcze nie wysłałaś listu, obawiając się, że coś ci się stało, ale powiedziałem im, żeby się nie martwili, zapewniłem ich, że skontaktuję się z nimi, jeśli stanie się coś złego - powiedział.

Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Ze wszystkim, co wydarzyło się ostatnio, zapomniała do nich napisać. Wiedząc, że są bezpieczni, po prostu wypchnęła to ze swojego umysłu, skupiając się na pilniejszych sprawach.

\- Czy mogę ich zobaczyć? - zapytała.

\- Nie, ale nie musisz się martwić, są bezpieczni.

Była taka wdzięczna, zaskoczona, że opiekował się jej rodzicami, odwiedzał ich, gdy ich własna córka nawet nie napisała do nich listu. Nie potrafiła wymyślić żadnych słów, które pozwoliłyby mu poznać, jak bardzo docenia wszystko, co zrobił dla niej i jej rodziny, więc zrobiła jedyną rzecz, jaka przyszła jej do głowy.

Zaledwie w dwu krokach znalazła się znowu przed nim, jedną ręką wsuwając w jego włosy, a drugą kładąc na szyi, przyciągając go bliżej siebie. Ich usta spotkały się. Pocałunek był powolny i delikatny, gdy próbowała przekazać swoje uczucia, swoje myśli. Skubnęła jego dolną wargę, a potem powoli wepchnęła język do środka, pieszcząc, pogłębiając pocałunek.

Czuła się, jakby całowali się godzinami, jakby była w nim zagubiona, świat wokół nich nie był już ważny, a kiedy w końcu się od siebie oderwali, szepnęła „Dziękuję” prosto w jego usta.

Nie miała czasu, by powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej, kiedy ponownie ją pocałował, tym razem chciwie. Czuła jego silne dłonie na swoim ciele, pieszczące ją i przyciągające jeszcze bliżej. Zagubiona w pożądaniu, nie marnując ani chwili, zaczęła rozpinać jego koszulę. Kontrast między czarnym materiałem a bladą skórą był tak fascynujący, że nie mogła powstrzymać wzroku. Po kilku chwilach odchrząknął i poczuła, jak się rumieni. Spojrzała na niego i ponownie go pocałowała, choćby tylko po to, by zetrzeć zadowolony wyraz z jego twarzy.

Wkrótce jej szaty zebrały się wokół jej stóp i objęła ramionami jego szyję, nogi układając wokół jego talii. Ich usta wciąż były złączone, gdy poczuła, jak robi kilka kroków w przód, a potem powoli klęka na podłodze. Czuła pod sobą twardą powierzchnię i rozejrzała się w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak usuwa różdżką książki i kawałki pergaminu rozrzucone po całym stoliku, a następnie ostrożnie położył ją na blacie.

Szkło blatu było zimne, ale nic jej to nie obchodziło, nadrabiając to ciepłym ciałem obok niej. Znowu poczuła na sobie jego dłonie, biegnące w górę jej nóg, ciągnące koszulę nocną, którą wciąż miała na sobie, a potem jego palce powoli pieszczące wnętrze jej ud, biodra i piersi.

Zachichotała, kiedy poczuła, miękkość jego ust na jej brzuchu, łaskocząc. Dźwięk zmienił się w jęk, gdy tylko jego usta znów się poruszyły, zatrzymując się, gdy dotarł do jej kobiecości. Czuła na sobie jego usta, a potem język, sprawiając, że jej biodra gwałtownie się ugięły.

\- Proszę - słyszał, jak jęczy, a jego palce przesunęły się z powrotem w dół jej ciała, wsuwając język w nią. Jej orgazm uderzył tak szybko i z taką siłą, że musiał przesunąć jedną rękę na jej biodra, aby utrzymać ją na miejscu, ale nie przestawał.

Całe jej ciało było tak wrażliwe, że czuła, że nie może już tego znieść, ale Snape nadal nie ustąpił. Z kolejnym głośnym jękiem zanurzyła palce w jego włosach, próbując go odciągnąć, by w następnej sekundzie przyciągnąć go jeszcze bliżej, czując, jak szybko narasta kolejny orgazm. Podniosła biodra do góry, bliżej niego, a on jęknął, wysyłając rozkoszne wibracje przez jej ciało i ponownie doprowadzając ją do rozkoszy.

Dyszała głośno, z zamkniętymi oczami, gdy jej ciało zwolniło, jego usta w końcu oderwały się od jej kobiecości i powoli całując w górę jej ciała, pozostawiając za sobą mokry ślad, przesunął się aż do jej szyi. Jego ciało było teraz na niej i mogła poczuć erekcję przyciśniętą do jej uda, kiedy skubał ustami jej szyję. Jej ręce wśliznęły się między nich, szarpiąc się z jego spodniami, próbując je rozpiąć, chcąc ponownie poczuć go w sobie, ale po kilku chwilach w końcu jęknęła z frustracji.

\- Potrzebujesz pomocy? - zapytał lekko rozbawiony, z łatwością odpinając guzik. Potem, po kilku kolejnych sekundach, w końcu poczuła jego skórę na swojej skórze. Jego erekcja dotykała jej, ale nie wchodziła. Owinęła nogi wokół jego talii i przyciągnęła go bliżej, ale zatrzymał ją, zanim całkowicie znalazł się w środku. Znowu jęknęła, przyciskając biodra do niego, ale on powoli wycofał się z uśmiechem.

Prostując się, złapał ją za biodra, pośpiesznie przewrócił ją tyłem do siebie, a potem w końcu wszedł jednym mocnym pchnięciem. Jęknęła z przyjemności tego uczucia. Jej plecy wygięły się w łuk przy jego klatce piersiowej, gdy powoli wyciągnął go całego, wpychając go z powrotem jeszcze mocniej. Czuła, jak mały stolik mocno dotyka jej ciała, siniacząc je, ale nie mogła się tym przejmować, nie ze Snape'em poruszającym się w niej żarłocznie. Jego palce drażniły jej łechtaczkę.

\- Dojdź dla mnie, wiedźmo - warknął jej do ucha. Jego wolna dłoń na jej ramieniu, przyciskała ją do siebie przy każdym pchnięciu, a ona natychmiast mu ulegała. Wciąż była zaskoczona wpływem, jaki wywiera na nią mężczyzna. Nie była do końca pewna, czy to dobrze, że zawsze tak się kończyło, ale z pewnością nie narzekała.

Ujeżdżał ją prosto do orgazmu, co trwało tak długo, że myślała, że się nigdy nie skończy, a kiedy w końcu był coraz bliżej, zaczął wbijać się w nią mocniej i szybciej. Krzyknęła, kiedy zanurzył dłoń w jej włosach i odchylił jej głowę do tyłu, łapczywie miażdżąc swoje usta na jej ustach w chciwym pocałunku. „Tak dobrze,” usłyszała, jak oddycha jej do ucha, i w odpowiedzi jęknęła głośno, a w następnej sekundzie ich języki znów walczyły ze sobą. Po czymś, co wydawało się wiecznością, przerwał pocałunek i odgarnął jej włosy do tyłu, odciągając ją od stołu. Jej plecy przylegały do jego klatki piersiowej, ramiona zarzuciła wokół jego szyi, trzymając jego ciało blisko siebie.

W tej nowej pozycji mogła poczuć, jak dociera do miejsc wewnątrz niej, o których istnieniu nie miała nawet pojęcia. Doznania były niesamowite, sprawiając, że jej mięśnie ponownie zacisnęły się wokół niego, uwięziła go w sobie i doprowadziła do szczytu.

Nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie czuła się tak zmęczona, a gdy tylko jego ramiona opuściły jej biodra, opadła na stół, wciąż trzymając go za szyję, ciągnąc go za sobą. Znowu poczuła jego usta na swojej szyi, tym razem delikatnie ją pocałował. Jęknęła, zbyt wyczerpana, by powiedzieć cokolwiek innego.

W końcu wysunął się z niej i podniósł się na nogi, owijając ramię wokół jej talii i pomagając jej również wstać. Odwrócił ją twarzą do siebie i przez kilka sekund stali w milczeniu, zanim delikatnie musnął jej usta. Znowu owinęła ramiona wokół jego szyi, jęcząc i pogłębiając pocałunek, ale kiedy otworzyła oczy, westchnęła, wpatrując się w zegar w drugim końcu pokoju.

\- Muszę iść - szepnęła, ale kiedy próbowała się poruszyć, zacisnął wokół niej ramiona, utrzymując ją przy sobie.

\- Naprawdę - powiedziała, a jej głos był ochrypły od krzyku. - Jeśli nie wrócę, zanim Ginny zauważy…

Z pomrukiem, w końcu ustąpił i puścił ją, ponownie obejmując ją ramionami w następnej sekundzie, właśnie wtedy, gdy poczuła, że jej nogi są jak z waty.

\- Uważam, że nie jesteś w stanie sama się aportować - powiedział zadowolony z siebie. Obserwowała go, gdy sięgał po różdżkę, i po chwili oboje byli ubrani i okryci peleryną niewidką Harry'ego. Pocałował ją ponownie, gdy szedł do drzwi, niosąc ją na rękach, nie spiesząc się. Kiedy w końcu opuścili dom, aportował ich.

\- Jesteśmy - szepnął, przerywając pocałunek, a ona jęknęła z powodu straty. Uśmiechnął się i pchnął ją brutalnie na ścianę, tuż przy drzwiach kwatery głównej, znów łakomie ją całując, ocierając się biodrami o jej biodra. Wbiła paznokcie w jego ramiona, chcąc przyciągnąć go jeszcze bliżej.

\- Musisz wejść do środka - powiedział, jego ciało napierało na nią jeszcze kilka sekund, zanim się cofnął.

\- Okrutny - szepnęła, a on zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Myślisz, że dasz radę chodzić? - zapytał, a kiedy skinęła głową, dał jej ostatni gorący pocałunek, po czym odszedł i deportował się.

Czekała, aż jej serce zwolni, a nogi odzyskają siły, zanim weszła do środka, na górę po schodach i do sypialni. Zamarła w miejscu, kiedy zobaczyła Ginny siedzącą na jej łóżku. Wyraźnie na nią czekała.

Powoli odwróciła się i zamknęła za sobą drzwi, próbując wymyślić jakąś wymówkę.

\- Gdzie byłaś? - zapytała na szczęście szeptem Ginny. Zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, kolejne pytanie opuściło jej usta. - Czy masz pojęcie, jak bardzo się martwiłam? Myślałem, że ktoś cię porwał czy coś!

\- Po prostu potrzebowałem…

\- Och, widzę, czego potrzebowałaś - powiedziała, patrząc na jej szyję, a Hermiona poczuła, że się rumieni. - Mogłaś mi przynajmniej powiedzieć, że idziesz zobaczyć się ze swoim chłopakiem.

\- Wiem, Gin, przepraszam. To nie było zaplanowane - powiedziała, ciesząc się, że jej przyjaciółka pomyślała, że to tylko romantyczna eskapada. Nie była pewna, czy nie miała racji.

\- Cóż, nawet notatka byłaby miła. Właśnie miałam powiedzieć Harry'emu, że cię nie ma. - Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, a Ginny parsknęła gniewnie. - Nie martw się, nikomu nie powiedziałam.

\- Och, dziękuję, Ginny - powiedziała z wdzięcznością, ale dziewczyna właśnie wstała, przeszła na swoją stronę pokoju i położyła się do łóżka. - Jeśli znowu tak zrobisz… - zagroziła, a Hermiona po prostu skinęła głową.

Zdejmując szaty, zauważyła, że coś wystaje z jej kieszeni. Był to czysty kawałek pergaminu i list jej rodziców. Obiecując sobie, że rano odpisze, zakradła się pod kołdrę i natychmiast zasnęła, wyczerpana, ale z uśmiechem na twarzy.


	26. Zainteresowany nią

Rzucił na siebie osłonę i czekał na zewnątrz chatki, przy małym oknie. Do dziesiątej zostało jeszcze kilka minut.

Dźwięk aportacji sprawił, że odwrócił się i zobaczył dwie postacie stojące w lesie, kilka stóp od drzwi.

\- Hermiono, gdzie jesteśmy? - zapytał głęboki głos.

\- Chodź za mną - powiedziała druga postać i oboje weszli do środka i zamknęli drzwi.

Obserwował jak wchodzą, a potem stają naprzeciw siebie. Nie słyszał, co mówią, ale wydawało się, że Hermiona wyjaśnia sytuację Kingsleyowi. Po kilku chwilach odwróciła się, żeby wyjść, ale zatrzymała się, gdy dotarła do drzwi i ponownie spojrzała na Kingsleya. Mężczyzna podszedł do miejsca, w którym stała. Zobaczył, jak pochyla się do niej bliżej, opierając dłoń na jej ramieniu, szepcząc jej coś do ucha. Przez chwilę wyglądała na zdezorientowaną, po czym skinęła głową i szepnęła coś w odpowiedzi. Nie był pewien dlaczego, ale czuł, jak jego krew gotuje się na ten gest, na tę intymność sytuacji.

W końcu zobaczył, jak wychodzi i podszedł do drzwi, upewniając się, że Auror został w środku.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał, kiedy zamknęła drzwi.

Nie widziała go dobrze, ale natychmiast rozpoznała głos. 

\- Tak - odpowiedziała.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Wróć teraz do kwatery głównej, skontaktuję się z tobą później - powiedział chłodno.

Wyglądała na zranioną i już miała odejść, gdy zatrzymał ją kładąc rękę na jej ramieniu. Działając pod wpływem impulsu, ściągnął maskę i przez kilka chwil miażdżył jej wargi, popychając ją na drzwi. Część niego chciała jej przypomnieć, że był takim mężczyzną, jakiego mogła potrzebować, a druga część stanowczo zaprzeczała uczuciu podobnego do zazdrości.

Po kilku sekundach przerwał pocałunek i wymamrotał: 

\- Idź.

Nie dając jej czasu na odpowiedź, ponownie założył maskę, wycelował różdżkę w swoje gardło, otworzył drzwi i wszedł do małej chatki.

W chwili, gdy wszedł do środka, auror odwrócił się od okna, z różdżką wycelowaną prosto w jego postać. Uśmiechając się za swoją maską, Severus pozostał na miejscu, z różdżką wycelowaną w mężczyznę, gdy powiedział cicho: 

\- Obaj jesteśmy dorosłymi mężczyznami, Shacklebolt. Nie sądzę, by potrzebna była tego rodzaju wrogość.

\- Kim jesteś? - zapytał Auror, nie opuszczając różdżki.

\- Jestem przyjacielem. To wszystko, co na razie musisz wiedzieć - powiedział Severus. Użył prostego zaklęcia, żeby zmienić głos, żeby Kingsley go nie rozpoznał.

\- Nie uważałbym śmierciożercy za przyjaciela - powiedział chłodno Auror. Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Severus przez chwilę wycelował w siebie różdżkę, unosząc zaklęcie kameleona.

\- Więc to ty pracujesz z Hermioną? - zapytał Kingsley po kilku sekundach.

\- Och, cudowna panna Hermiona Granger - szepnął, chcąc zobaczyć reakcję drugiego mężczyzny. Kingsley zesztywniał na chwilę, jego wyraz twarzy stwardniał. Severusowi się to nie podobało. - Niestety nie - odpowiedział spokojnie. - Oboje mamy wspólnego przyjaciela. Właściwie nawet nie wie, kim jestem - skłamał.

\- W takim razie nie jesteś tym, którego chciałem spotkać - odpowiedział chłodno Auror.

\- Ale ja jestem wszystkim, co dostaniesz. Mój przyjaciel chce pozostać anonimowy.

\- Czemu?

\- Dziwię się, że nawet próbujesz, o to zapytać. Powinieneś wiedzieć to lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, pracując zarówno dla Ministerstwa, jak i Zakonu Feniksa. Jest zbyt wielu szpiegów, aby podejmować ryzyko. Jest w bardzo delikatnej sytuacji, ponieważ pracuje jednocześnie dla Czarnego Pana i przeciwko niemu.

\- Jestem pewien, że wiesz wszystko o szpiegach - odparł mężczyzna, a Severus tylko westchnął.

\- Mamy wiele do omówienia, a stanie tutaj z różdżkami w pogotowiu staje się męczące - powiedział, wskazując różdżką w jedną stronę pokoju, sprawiając, że stół i dwa krzesła pojawiły się z powietrza. - Więc jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. - Usiadł, położył różdżkę na stole, tak blisko, że mógł ją wziąć ponownie w mgnieniu oka, i czekał, aż drugi mężczyzna również usiądzie.

\- Więc dlaczego twój przyjaciel zgodził się na to spotkanie, skoro nie planował w nim uczestniczyć?

\- Chciałeś odpowiedzi, a on postanowił dać ci kilka. To jest to, co mam tutaj zrobić.

\- Dlaczego nam pomagasz? - Było jego pierwszym pytaniem.

\- Czarny Pan to bardzo potężny czarodziej, ale okrutny i podły, nawet wobec swoich najwierniejszych wyznawców. Powiedzmy, że niektórzy z nas mają już dość takiego rodzaju traktowania.

\- Więc robicie to tylko dla siebie?

\- Spójrz na mnie - powiedział i odczekał kilka sekund. - Jestem śmierciożercą i stałem się jednym z własnej, wolnej woli, nawet jeśli nie wierzę już w te same rzeczy. Zawsze dbam o siebie.

\- Jak możemy ufać komuś, kto jest tylko zainteresowany sobą?

\- To łatwe. Zawsze będę robił to, co dla mnie najlepsze, a teraz oznacza to pomoc. Dlaczego miałbym cię zdradzić? - odpowiedział i usłyszał parsknięcie Kingsleya.

\- A jak Hermionie pasuje to wszystko? - zapytał Auror następny.

Severus patrzył na niego przez kilka chwil, zastanawiając się, co odpowiedzieć. 

\- Znalazła się w złym miejscu, w złym czasie. Co nie jest zbyt niezwykłe. Miała szczęście, że nasz przyjaciel był tam, aby jej pomóc, inaczej już dawno by jej z wami nie było - powiedział złośliwie.

\- Wydaje się, że naprawdę mu ufa, co jej zrobiliście?

\- Nie jestem pewien, co insynuujesz, ale zapewniam, że dziewczyna pomaga z własnej woli.

\- Nigdy nie zaufałaby śmierciożercom. Nie po tym, co zrobiliście ludziom, na których jej zależy.

\- Może powinieneś ją o to zapytać. Wydajesz się bardzo nią zainteresowany - powiedział, starając się zachować spokojny głos. Widział, że oczy Kingsleya lekko się zwężają.

\- Jest młoda i niewinna. Powinna trzymać się z daleka od tej wojny. Za dużo już widziała.

\- Mogę cię zapewnić, że nie jest tak niewinna, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Jest już częścią tej wojny. Odwrócenie się od niej nic nie zmieni.

\- Wszystko, co zrobiła, zrobiła z powodu twojego przyjaciela. Nie powinien jej wykorzystywać do swoich planów. Może znaleźć kogoś, kto to zrobi, mógłby przekazać informacje bezpośrednio do mnie. Nie ma już potrzeby, by musiała przez to przechodzić.

\- Mówisz, że wszystko, co zrobiła, zrobiła z powodu nas, a prawda jest taka, że to wszystko przez ciebie. Jej przyjaciele są częścią wojny i dołączyła do Zakonu Feniksa na długo przed tym, zanim zaczęła nam pomagać. Wszystko, co zrobiła, zrobiła to z ich powodu, więc zrzuć winę tam, gdzie należy.

\- Mimo wszystko jest to zbyt niebezpieczne. Mogłaby zostać zraniona lub zabita - powiedział cicho Kingsley.

\- Śmierć jest częścią życia, zwłaszcza w czasie wojny. Jednak mój przyjaciel raczej lubi tę dziewczynę, nie wierzę, że pozwoli, żeby coś jej się stało, przynajmniej nie z własnej woli.

\- Lubisz? Co masz na myśli?

\- A jak myślisz? - zapytał szyderczo. - Wydajesz się bardzo zainteresowany młodą damą - kontynuował. - Oczywiście, to całkiem zrozumiałe. To urocza młoda wiedźma, szkoda, że jest szl… - Zanim ostatnie słowo opuściło jego usta, Kingsley wstał, wycelowaną w niego różdżką. Jego refleks zadziałał. W następnej sekundzie sam stał, z palcami owiniętymi wokół własnej różdżki, gotowy do walki z aurorem.

\- Jeśli kiedykolwiek powiesz to przy mnie, nie będziesz już musiał martwić się o swojego Mistrza. Hermiona jest niesamowicie potężną czarownicą, podobnie jak wiele innych mugolaków, a jeśli chcesz pracować dla Zakonu, lepiej … 

\- Wierzę, że spotkaliśmy się tutaj, żeby omówić ważniejsze sprawy. - Przerwał Severus, starając się zachować spokój. Uważał, że opiekuńczość Kingsleya wobec Hermiony jest dość irytująca, szczególnie ze strony zwykle spokojnego i cichego mężczyzny. Co dawało mu to prawo?

Auror przytaknął na znak zgody, jego oczy wciąż błyszczały gniewnie i kontynuował:

\- Pewnej nocy podczas nalotu na naszą kwaterę główną pozostawiono kilka ważnych informacji - powiedział. - Jestem pewien, że masz zwoje pergaminu z biblioteki.

\- Zgadza się - odpowiedział krótko Kingsley.

\- Czy znalazłeś listy?

\- Jakie listy?

\- Nie baw się ze mną, Shacklebolt - odparł, a jego gniew wzrastał niebezpiecznie szybko. - Te z nazwami naszych celów.

\- Tak - odpowiedział w końcu, biorąc głęboki oddech.

\- Czy są pod ochroną?

\- Oczywiście.

\- Sądzę, że były też informacje o niektórych naszych szpiegach w Ministerstwie?

\- Jakie informacje?

\- Nie testuj mojej cierpliwości, bo odejdziesz z pustymi rękami. Były też nazwiska.

\- Tylko cztery nazwiska.

\- Co z nimi zrobisz?

\- To poufne.

Severus westchnął, ale postanowił kontynuować.

\- Sprawdź też książki z biblioteki. Zawierają informacje o sprzymierzeńcach Czarnego Pana za granicą. Proste zaklęcie Objawienia powinno wystarczyć, aby je zdobyć. Możesz też chcieć ponownie wysłać kogoś do gigantów. Wydaje się, że negocjacje z nimi są w słabym punkcie. Możesz mieć szansę, by stanęli po twojej stronie.

\- Zobaczę, co da się zrobić - powiedział Kingsley. 

\- Czy jest jeszcze coś, co musisz wiedzieć?

\- Gdzie jest nowa siedziba? - Severus zaśmiał się głośno na to pytanie.

\- Nie możesz szczerze oczekiwać, że na to odpowiem.

\- Pomogłeś nam schwytać wielu Śmierciożerców, ale nie na tyle, by dać nam niezbędną przewagę. Co chcesz osiągnąć?

\- Osłabiłeś wroga bardziej, niż myślisz. Masz kilku z jego najlepszych ludzi. Upewnij się, że tak zostanie.

\- Ataki ostatniej nocy pokazały nam, że wciąż jest potężny i niebezpieczny, a ty nas przed nimi nie ostrzegłeś.

\- Zdobyłeś wszystkie informacje, jakich mogłem udzielić - powiedział i zauważył, że oczy Kingsleya zwęziły się na widok formy pierwszej osoby w jego wypowiedzi. - Lokalizacje zostały wybrane w ostatniej chwili ze względów bezpieczeństwa. Panna Granger powiedziała ci, że będą ataki. Byliście gotowi. Byliście w stanie zareagować wystarczająco szybko, aby zminimalizować szkody.

\- To nie wystarczy, wielu aurorów i członków Zakonu zostało rannych, a także wiele niewinnych czarownic i czarodziejów.

\- Będziesz musiał być bardziej ostrożny. Nasze informacje mogą nie wystarczyć, ale to wszystko, co otrzymasz.

\- Zastanawiam się tylko, kto następnym razem weźmie na siebie winę.

\- Przepraszam?

\- Mulciber. Zabiłeś go, żeby się chronić.

\- Zrobiłem to, co musiałem. Był mordercą. Złapałeś go, kiedy próbował zabić członków Zakonu. Dlaczego przejmujesz się tym, co się z nim stało?

\- Ponieważ kazałeś Hermionie to zorganizować, a teraz musi żyć z tym na swoim sumieniu.

\- Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz, i nie powinieneś jej w to mieszać.

\- Wygląda na to, że nie tylko mnie to obchodzi - odpowiedział zadowolony Kingsley.

\- W jednym jednak masz rację.

\- I co to jest?

\- Musimy znaleźć inny sposób przekazywania informacji.

\- Czemu?

\- Byłoby łatwiej, a ona jest w wystarczającym niebezpieczeństwie.

\- Więc co proponujesz?

\- Umów się na spotkanie Zakonu na jutrzejszy wieczór.

\- Po co?

\- Będziesz musiał poczekać, żeby się dowiedzieć. Po prostu zrób, o co cię proszę.

\- Nie wpuszczę ciebie ani twojego przyjaciela do naszej siedziby.

\- Nie będzie potrzeby. Panna Granger zajmie się wszystkim.

\- Kim jesteś? - zapytał ponownie Kingsley.

\- Wkrótce się przekonasz - powiedział i z łatwością zablokował zaklęcie, które nagle wystrzelił w jego kierunku Auror, próbując zdjąć maskę Severusa.

\- Powinieneś wiedzieć, że lepiej nie atakować śmierciożercy - powiedział, oddając strzał, a po kilku kolejnych zaklęciach i przekleństwach wystrzelonych w obie strony Auror upadł na podłogę.

\- Rozważ ten dowód moich zamiarów - powiedział Severus, opuszczając różdżkę i cofając się. - Następnym razem, gdy spróbujesz mnie zaatakować, nie będziesz miał tyle szczęścia.

Kingsley wstał w milczeniu i skierował się do drzwi.

\- Jeśli nas zdradzisz lub skrzywdzisz Hermionę w jakikolwiek sposób, zabiję cię - powiedział, otwierając drzwi. Bez słowa wyszedł na zewnątrz i aportował się.

Sięgnął pod szatę, wyjął mały zwój pergaminu i podszedł do stołu.

_ Jesteś tam? _ \- napisał.

_ Tak. Co się stało z Kingsleyem? _

_ To nie jest teraz ważne. Pamiętasz butelkę, którą ci dałem poprzedniego dnia? _

_ Tak _ \- odpowiedziała po kilku chwilach.

_ Czas to wykorzystać. Zdobądź wszystko, czego potrzebujesz. Musi być gotowe na jutrzejszy wieczór. _

_ Jutro? _

_ Będzie spotkanie Zakonu. _

_ Co mam z tym zrobić? _

_ Niech wszyscy to zobaczą. _

_ Jesteś pewny? _

_ Tak. Tylko jedna rzecz. _

_ Co? _

_ Cokolwiek powiedzą lub zapytają, nie mów im, że wiedziałaś, że to moje. Powiedz im, że pracowałaś z kimś innym, że nie wiedziałaś, że jestem w to zamieszany. _

_ Czemu? _

_ Wkrótce wyjaśnię, ale na razie zrób tylko to, o co cię proszę. _

_ Co wie Kingsley? _

_ Nic ważnego, tak ma zostać. Dobranoc. _

_ Dobranoc.  _ \- odpisała po kilku chwilach.

Zwinął pergamin i odłożył go, zanim opuścił chatkę i aportował się do swojego domu. Miał dużo do zrobienia.


	27. Wspomnienia

\- Czy wziąłeś już eliksir? - szepnęła do Harry'ego po raz drugi. Siedział w bibliotece z Ginny na kolanach. Odkąd po raz pierwszy wziął eliksir Snape'a, spędzali razem całe dnie i chociaż bardzo ich kochała, zaczęło ją to doprowadzać do szaleństwa.

\- Co? - zapytał z roztargnieniem, wciąż głaszcząc włosy Ginny.

\- Eliksir - powtórzyła. - Dałam ci go kilka dni temu. Miałeś go wypić.

\- Zrobię to dziś wieczorem - powiedział i odwrócił się, by pocałować Ginny w szyję.

\- O nie, zrobisz to teraz - powiedziała, chwytając go za ramię i podciągając, prawie strącając Ginny na podłogę. Jęcząc głośno, w końcu poszedł za Hermioną po schodach.

\- Nie masz pojęcia, jak trudno było zdobyć ten eliksir - wyszeptała pospiesznie, ciągnąc go do jego pokoju. - To mogłoby nam pomóc znaleźć zaginione horkruksy. Co mam zrobić, żebyś zrozumiał?

\- Myślisz, że tego nie wiem? Chciałbym po prostu trochę cieszyć się życiem, od czasu do czasu - sapnął.

\- Gdzie on jest? - zapytała, kiedy weszli do jego sypialni. Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Harry podszedł do swojego kufra, sięgnął do środka i wyciągnął małe drewniane pudełko. Otworzył je, wziął butelkę i wrócił do miejsca, w którym stała.

\- Dobrze. Teraz usiądź, oczyść umysł, a potem skup się na horkruksach - powiedziała władczo. - Będę czekać na zewnątrz.

Prawie pół godziny zajęło mu wyjście z pokoju i zauważyła, że był trochę blady.

\- Co widziałeś? - zapytała gorliwie.

\- Nic ważnego - powiedział. Z głośnym westchnieniem ponownie wzięła go pod ramię i pociągnęła do swojego pokoju.

\- Co Ty robisz? - zapytał marszcząc brwi.

\- Zamknij drzwi - powiedziała, idąc do swojej garderoby. Otworzyła drzwi, wymamrotała kilka słów i jednym machnięciem różdżki pojawiła się mała myślodsiewnia.

\- Skąd to masz? - zapytał Harry, podchodząc do niej, żeby lepiej się przyjrzeć.

\- Kupiłam ją kilka dni temu na Pokątnej - odpowiedziała. - Była niewiarygodnie trudna do znalezienia

\- Ale do czego jej potrzebujesz?

\- Cóż, pomyślałam, że możemy jej użyć do przeanalizowania twoich wizji. Możemy sprawdzić, czy jest w nich coś ważnego, co przegapiłeś lub o czym zapomniałeś.

\- Nie chcę znowu przez to przechodzić - zmarszczył brwi. Westchnęła, lekko zirytowana.

\- Skoncentruj się na wspomnieniu, machnij różdżką w ten sposób. - Poinstruowała, pokazując mu ruchy własną różdżką - a potem po prostu wyciągnij to wspomnienie. Widziałeś to już wcześniej.

Wymagało to kilku prób, ale w końcu zobaczyli, jak wspomnienie wiruje w myślodsiewni.

\- Gotowy? - zapytała, stawiając miskę na biurku i wskazując Harry'emu, żeby podszedł bliżej. Wyglądając na nieco niepewnego, w końcu przysunął się bliżej i oboje pochylili się do przodu. Dotykając dymnej cieczy zostali wciągnięci do myślodsiewni.

To było jak oglądanie filmu, tylko że obrazy poruszały się zbyt szybko. Najpierw zobaczyła płaczące dziecko, potem małego chłopca szlochającego w swoim łóżku w nocy. Zobaczyła go samego w parku, opuszczonego przez inne dzieci. Gdy obrazy się zmieniły, chłopiec wyglądał na starszego, ubranego w używane szaty Slytherinu. Widziała go w klasie, chwalonego przez nauczycieli i z dumą czytających jego oceny. Następnie do jego szaty przypięto odznakę Prefekta, a potem Prefekta Naczelnego.

Obrazy poruszały się tak szybko, że zaczynała odczuwać zawroty głowy, ale po kilku kolejnych błyskach zdawały się zwalniać i znalazła się w ciemnym i opuszczonym korytarzu w Hogwarcie. Obok niej przeszła potężna postać, a wkrótce za nią chłopiec. Pobiegła za nimi.

Kiedy weszła do pokoju, zobaczyła chłopca wskazującego różdżką na postać i mówiącego, ale nie słyszała, co mówi. Postać odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na niego, a ona sapnęła, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że to znacznie młodszy Hagrid. Szok był widoczny na jego twarzy, gdy odsunął się nieco w bok, próbując coś ukryć. Wyraźnie to zauważywszy, chłopiec rzucił w niego klątwą i zobaczyła, jak Hagrid skacze, a potem coś dużego i włochatego szybko przechodzi obok niej i wychodzi z pokoju, po czym następuje kolejny strumień klątw.

Obrazy znów zaczęły poruszać się szybciej. Zobaczyła chłopca siedzącego w gabinecie dyrektora, ze spokojnym wyrazem twarzy, a potem stojącego przed Hagridem, gdy pracownicy Ministerstwa łamali mu różdżkę. W następnej sekundzie oślepiło ją światło i poczuła szarpnięcie w talii, ciągnące ją do tyłu.

Pokój znów zaczął wirować, zmieniając się na jej oczach, a kiedy w końcu się zatrzymał, znalazła się w czymś, co wydawało się być sypialnią Slytherinu. Chłopiec, którego widziała wcześniej, siedział teraz za biurkiem z piórem w dłoni i pamiętnikiem przed sobą. Był przystojny, ale uśmiech na jego twarzy był przerażający.

Wyraźnie zadowolony z tego, co napisał, wyjął nóż z szuflady i przeciął rękę. Wtedy usłyszała, jak mamrocze, z zamkniętymi oczami, gdy krew kapie na dziennik. Czuła jego moc, mroczną magię wypełniającą pokój. Jego intonowanie stawało się coraz głośniejsze, a krew znikała w chwili, gdy dotknęła papieru.

W końcu niebieski dym pokrył dziennik i chłopiec ponownie otworzył oczy, a uśmiech na jego twarzy poszerzył się, gdy uleczył ranę na dłoni i wstał. 

\- Już czas - powiedział i powoli chwycił małą książeczkę, zamknął ją i schował do kieszeni, wychodząc z sypialni.

Zamknęła oczy, czując, jak otoczenie wokół niej znów się zmienia, a kiedy ponownie je otworzyła, stała przed dużym domem. Rozglądając się, zauważyła Harry'ego stojącego kilka stóp dalej, jego oczy utkwione były w wejściu.

Chłopiec znowu ją minął. Jednym machnięciem różdżki otworzyły się drzwi i wszedł do środka. Pośpiesznie poszła za nim, chcąc zobaczyć, co się stanie, ale pożałowała tego, gdy do niego dotarła. Kilka chwil, jakie zajęło jej wejście do środka, wystarczyło, by chłopiec zabił dwie osoby, mężczyznę i kobietę, którzy leżeli na podłodze kilka stóp dalej. W pokoju był jeszcze inny mężczyzna. Bardzo przypominał chłopca.

\- Kim jesteś? Co im zrobiłeś? - zapytał przerażony mężczyzna, jego oczy biegły od chłopca do pary na podłodze.

\- Nie znasz własnej krwi? Dlaczego nie jestem zdziwiony? - zakpił i zaśmiał się głośno z wyrazu twarzy mężczyzny. - Do widzenia, ojcze - powiedział spokojnie chłopiec, po czym wymamrotał: - Avada Kedavra.

Gdy tylko trzecie ciało uderzyło o podłogę, patrzyła, jak sięgnął do kieszeni swoich szat i wyciągnął dziennik. Ostrożnie położył go na podłodze, tuż obok zmarłego ojca i wycelował w niego różdżką. Brzęczący dźwięk wypełnił pokój. Nie słyszała, co mówi, ale widziała czarne promienie czarnego przechodzące z jego różdżki do dziennika. Cały pokój zaczął się trząść.

Wszystko wokół niej znów się zmieniło i usłyszała za sobą otwierające się drzwi. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła chłopca, znacznie starszego i bardzo przypominającego Voldemorta, którego znała, siedzącego w fotelu i spoglądającego w dół na kłaniającego się Lucjusza Malfoya.

\- Chciałeś mnie zobaczyć, mistrzu?

\- Tak. Mam coś dla ciebie, Lucjuszu - powiedział i wyjął mały pamiętnik z kieszeni.

\- O co chodzi, mój panie?

\- Słyszałeś kiedyś o Komnacie Tajemnic? - zapytał, uśmiechając się złośliwie, a potem wszystko znów stało się czarne.

\- Ginny! - usłyszała mamrotanie Harry'ego. - Ginny! Nie umieraj! Proszę, nie umieraj!

Dopiero po kilku sekundach oczy przyzwyczaiły się do światła, a kiedy to zrobiły, zobaczyła leżącą na podłodze Ginny i klęczącego obok Harry'ego. Byli dużo młodsi. Rozejrzała się i sapnęła, kiedy zobaczyła starszego Harry'ego stojącego obok niej, jego oczy utkwione były w dwóch postaciach na podłodze.

\- Harry? - zapytała cicho, sięgając po jego ramię, ale nie patrzył na nią.

\- Ginny, proszę, obudź się - błagał młodszy Harry, potrząsając nią.

\- Ona się nie obudzi - rozległ się za nimi cichy głos.

\- Tom? Tom Riddle? - zapytał, a chłopiec skinął głową.

Poczuła, jak Harry przesuwa się obok niej i odwróciła się do niego.

\- Musimy iść - powiedział ledwie szeptem. Ujął mocno jej ramię i poczuła, jak unosi się w powietrze, gdy kamienna komora wokół niej wyparowała.

Kiedy jej stopy w końcu dotknęły podłogi, odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na bardzo bladego Harry'ego, który odmawiał spojrzenia na nią.

\- Co to było? - zapytała, ale on nie odpowiedział. - Powiedziałeś mi, że widziałeś dziennik, kiedy ostatnio brałeś eliksir.

\- Tak było.

\- Więc co się stało? Dlaczego to wspomnienie znalazło się w myślodsiewni?

\- Nie wiem - powiedział cicho i podszedł do okna.

\- Co dziś widziałeś? - zapytała.

\- Pierścień. Pierścień Slytherina.

\- Ten, który zniszczył Dumbledore?

\- Tak.

\- Może powinniśmy spróbować jeszcze raz - powiedziała cicho, ale on tylko pokręcił głową. Przez kilka chwil siedzieli w ciszy, a potem usłyszeli głośne odgłosy dochodzące z dołu.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał Harry zmartwiony i otworzył drzwi.

\- To Ron! - powiedziała i zbiegła po schodach.

Zatrzymała się kilka stóp dalej, patrząc na chłopca, który powoli szedł otoczony przez członków Zakonu. Po kilku chwilach znowu się poruszyła, stając tuż przed nim.

\- Cześć - powiedział z nieśmiałym uśmiechem i zamiast odpowiedzieć, zarzuciła ramiona wokół niego, przytulając go przez chwilę, zanim cofnęła się o krok i spojrzała na zarumienioną twarz chłopca.

\- Jak się masz?

\- Nadal mam zawroty głowy i ciężko jest chodzić, ale Uzdrowiciele powiedzieli, że wszystko będzie w porządku - powiedział i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wiesz, że to była głupia rzecz, prawda? Skakanie przed klątwę, tak jak zrobiłeś. Mogłeś dać się zabić - powiedziała i ponownie go przytuliła. - Dziękuję - szepnęła, zanim się odsunęła.

\- Ron - powiedział Harry ze schodów. - Dobrze, że jesteś w domu. Jak się czujesz, stary?

\- Bywało lepiej - powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Czas iść trochę odpocząć - przerwała Molly, pomagając synowi wejść na schody. - Wiesz, co powiedział Uzdrowiciel. Musisz dziś leżeć w łóżku - powiedziała i zaciągnęła jęczącego Rona po schodach do sypialni.

\- Harry - powiedziała Hermiona, po czym odwróciła się do swojego przyjaciela.

\- Nie teraz, Hermiono. Porozmawiajmy o tym jutro, dobrze? - powiedział i wyszedł, zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć.

Reszta dnia minęła w mgnieniu oka i zanim się zorientowała, nadszedł czas, aby zabrać Kingsleya na spotkanie ze Snape'em.

Martwiła się tym spotkaniem, nie była pewna, czy w jakikolwiek sposób może zaufać Śmierciożercy, ale ufał jej. To był jedyny powód, dla którego się tam z nią udał.

Tej nocy, kilka godzin po tym, jak opuściła Kingsleya, Snape w końcu skontaktował się z nią, ale niewiele powiedział. Poprosił ją tylko o przygotowanie butelki, którą jej dał, na spotkanie następnego wieczoru. Przypomniała sobie butelkę, srebrzystą mgiełkę wspomnienia. Poszła do łóżka, zastanawiając się, o co chodzi, i mając nadzieję, że to nic o nich, nic, co zdradziłoby ich „związek”.

Kingsley poprosił Zakon, aby spotkali się z nim w Kwaterze Głównej następnego popołudnia gdzie przybył jako pierwszy. Podszedł do niej gdy tylko ją zauważył.

\- Powiedziałaś mi, że Śmierciożerca, z którym pracowałaś, spotka się ze mną zeszłej nocy - syknął, ciągnąc ją do pustego pokoju.

\- Tak mi powiedział - powiedziała, nie wiedząc, ile powiedział mu Snape.

\- Cóż, to pokazuje, jak bardzo im ufasz - powiedział, ale wydawał się uspokoić. - Poprosił mnie, żebym zaaranżował to spotkanie, powiedział, że wiesz, co robić. Myślę, że wiesz o tym więcej niż ja.

\- Mam coś, co on chce, żeby wszyscy zobaczyli - powiedziała spokojnie.

\- Co to jest?

\- Wspomnienie.

\- Wspomnienie? Czego?

\- Nie wiem, jeszcze go nie widziałam.

\- Domyślam się, że masz już myślodsiewnię, której moglibyśmy użyć - powiedział, a ona tylko skinęła głową.

\- W porządku - westchnął. - Wszyscy powinni wkrótce tu być. Dlaczego nie zabierzesz myślodsiewni do biblioteki?

\- Czy twoi przyjaciele o tym wiedzą? - zapytał, kiedy dotarła do drzwi, a ona potrząsnęła głową.

\- Przygotuj wszystko i pozwól, że im wyjaśnię.

\- Co im powiesz?

\- Nie wiem, coś wymyślę - powiedział i uśmiechnął się uspokajająco.

Myśląc o wszystkich rzeczach, które mogłyby pójść nie tak, powoli weszła po schodach do sypialni, żeby zabrać wszystko, czego potrzebowali.

W pokoju zapadła cisza, gdy podeszła do stołu z myślodsiewnią w dłoniach. Czuła na sobie wzrok wszystkich, gdy przeszła na środek. Wzięła głęboki oddech i odwróciła się twarzą do nich. Nie była pewna, ile Kingsley już im powiedział, więc po prostu spojrzała na aurora i czekała, aż się odezwie.

\- Poprosiłem Hermionę, żeby pożyczyła nam swoją Myślodsiewnię na to spotkanie. Ma wam coś do pokazania. - Cieszyła się, że uwaga wszystkich skupiła się teraz na Kingsleyu. Wyjaśniła aurorowi, co dał jej Snape, twierdząc, że nie wie, o co chodzi, co było prawdą.

\- Co to jest? - zapytał ktoś obok drzwi.

\- Obawiam się, że nie jestem do końca pewien, będziemy musieli poczekać, żeby się dowiedzieć - powiedział, spoglądając na Hermionę i kiwając głową. Sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyciągnęła z niej małą butelkę, którą dostała od Snape’a.

\- Wspomnienie? - zapytał Harry, a ona skinęła głową.

\- Od kogo to jest? - zapytał Ron. Zamiast odpowiedzieć, odwróciła się z powrotem do Kingsleya.

\- To od tego, który ostatnio przekazywał informacje - powiedział, nie odrywając oczu od Hermiony. Czuła, jak wszyscy znów na nią patrzą.

\- Hermiono? - zapytała zdezorientowana Molly.

\- Dlaczego po prostu najpierw tego nie obejrzymy, a później zadamy pytania - zasugerował Moody i wszyscy wydawali się być zgodni.

Ostrożnie wlała wspomnienie do myślodsiewni, bojąc się tego, co zobaczy i jaka będzie reakcja Zakonu.

\- W porządku, wszyscy. - Rozkazał Moody, przejmując dowodzenie. - Podejdźcie bliżej. - Zaczekał, aż wszyscy będą w pobliżu Myślodsiewni, a potem mruknął: - To się nie uda. - Wyjął różdżkę, powiększył misę, a następnie poprosił wszystkich, aby dotknęli wirującego wspomnienia.

Pokój wokół niej szybko zniknął, a kiedy jej stopy dotknęły ziemi, znalazła się wraz z resztą Zakonu w gabinecie Dumbledore'a.

\- Och, Albusie - usłyszała szept McGonagall, ale przerwał jej znajomy głos Dumbledore'a.

\- Severusie - powiedział dyrektor, gdy drzwi otworzyły się ze skrzypieniem i wszyscy odwrócili się, aby go obserwować. Byli zaskoczeni. - Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, mój drogi?

\- Ostatniej nocy miałem dziwną wizytę - powiedział, wchodząc i siadając przed Dumbledore'em. - Narcyza Malfoy i jej siostra.

Zobaczyła, że dyrektor zmrużył oczy, ale zamiast zapytać, po prostu czekał, aż Snape będzie kontynuował.

\- Martwiła się o Draco. Wierzy, że Czarny Pan nakazał mu zabić cię, by ukarać jej rodzinę za niepowodzenie Lucjusza. Poprosiła mnie o złożenie Wieczystej Przysięgi.

\- A jakie były warunki?

\- Mam czuwać nad Draco, chronić go. Jeśli to konieczne, wykonać czyn, o którego wykonanie został poproszony - odpowiedział, doskonale wiedząc, co to oznacza.

W pokoju zapadła cisza. Dumbledore wyglądał na zamyślonego, gdy Snape przyglądał mu się uważnie.

\- Będziemy trzymać się tego, co teraz zaplanowaliśmy. Opiekuj się Draco i upewnij się, że powie ci, co planuje. Zdecydujemy, co zrobić, gdy nadejdzie czas.

\- Bardzo dobrze - powiedział Snape, wstając.

Pokój zawirował wokół nich przez kilka sekund, po czym znowu się zatrzymał. Patrzyła, jak Snape ponownie wchodzi do gabinetu, a potem Dumbledore zamyka małą szafkę i odwraca się do niego. Teraz wyglądał na znacznie starszego i kruchego, a ona domyśliła się, że to wspomnienie było znacznie nowsze, niedługo przed jego śmiercią.

\- Czarny Pan zaczyna się niepokoić. Poprosił Draco, żeby spotkał się z nim dziś wieczorem. Dziś rano znowu rozmawiałem z chłopcem, ale on nadal nie chce mi powiedzieć, co planuje. Ja też nie widzę tego w jego głowie. Lucjusz musiał go nauczyć oklumencji, zanim został wysłany do Azkabanu.

\- Upewnij się, że Voldemort go nie skrzywdzi, Severusie. - Snape zmarszczył brwi, ale nic nie powiedział.

Wspomnienie znów się zmieniło. Tym razem byli w gabinecie Snape'a, a do środka wszedł Dumbledore.

\- Czy jest gotowe? - zapytał, krzywiąc się, gdy się poruszył, a Snape szybko wstał i podszedł do kociołka pod ścianą.

\- Nie powinieneś był iść całą drogę tutaj, mogłem zabrać go do twoich kater - powiedział, nalewając trochę fioletowego płynu do szklanki i podając go dyrektorowi, który szybko go wypił. Po kilku chwilach westchnął z ulgą i usiadł przy biurku przed Snape'em.

\- Cokolwiek to jest, wkrótce się to stanie - powiedział Snape, a Dumbledore skinął głową.

\- Chcę, żebyś dotrzymał przysięgi, kiedy nadejdzie czas - powiedział uroczyście.

\- Co? Nie mogę tego zrobić! To by znaczyło, że będę musiał cię zabić! Z pewnością musi być inny sposób.

\- Już i tak umieram, mój chłopcze - powiedział ze smutnym uśmiechem, a Snape wraz ze wszystkimi innymi w pokoju głośno westchnął, gdy Dumbledore podniósł prawą rękę i podciągnął rękaw.

Pamiętała, jak Harry powiedział jej, że jego ręka jest zraniona. Zauważyła, że wyglądała na sczerniałą, ale to było nic w porównaniu z tym, co teraz widziała. Całe ramię wyglądało na spalone prawie do kości i chociaż widziała je tylko od dłoni do łokcia, była pewna, że reszta wyglądała równie źle.

\- Co Ci się stało? - zapytał zaniepokojony Snape, kiedy znów wstał. - Mam tutaj kilka eliksirów, które mogą ci pomóc - wymamrotał prawie do siebie, gdy przeszukiwał półki, ale Dumbledore go powstrzymał.

\- Nie możesz mi pomóc, Severusie - powiedział spokojnie, ponownie zakrywając swoje ramię. - Zostałem osłabiony podczas mojej walki z Voldemortem w Ministerstwie w zeszłym roku, a nie tak dawno temu zostałem wystawiony na bardzo mroczną i potężną klątwę. - wyjaśnił i zauważyła, że jego poparzone palce dotknęły pierścienia, który przeniósł na rękę z drugiej strony.

\- Musi być coś, co mogę zrobić, aby ci pomóc - nalegał.

\- Już pomogłeś mi bardziej, niż mogłeś. Mikstury, które uwarzyłeś dla mnie, wraz z niektórymi starożytnymi zaklęciami, utrzymały mnie przy życiu, podczas gdy ta klątwa powinna mnie zabić dawno temu. Nie jestem tak silny jak kiedyś. Nie wiem, ile mam jeszcze czasu.

Snape wyglądał na zszokowanego, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszy, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Dumbledore go powstrzymał.

\- Jesteś zbyt ważny dla Zakonu, potrzebujemy informacji, które tylko ty możesz uzyskać. Potrzebujemy kogoś z naszej strony z wewnętrznego kręgu Voldemorta. 

Otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale w tym momencie pokój znów zawirował.

\- Severusie - błagał głos Dumbledore'a.

Dyrektor oparł się o ścianę, otoczony przez pięciu Śmierciożerców, wśród nich był Snape. Śmierciożercy cofnęli się, gdy Snape zbliżył się do Dumbledore'a, odpychając Draco na bok.

\- Severusie… proszę… - powiedział, ale potem znowu usłyszeli jego głos, słaby szept, którego nikt inny nie słyszał. - Severusie, musisz to zrobić. Potrzebujemy cię jako szpiega.

Z nienawiścią wyrytą w zmarszczkach twarzy, uniósł różdżkę i wycelował ją prosto w Dumbledore'a.

\- Dbaj o Harry'ego, pomóż mu pokonać Voldemorta - odezwał się cichy głos, zanim strumień zielonego światła wystrzelił z końcówki różdżki Snape'a i uderzył Dumbledore'a w pierś.

\- Albusie - zawołała McGonagall, gdy wszystko stało się czarne, a potem wrócili do kwatery głównej, stojąc przy Myślodsiewni.

Pomieszczenie wypełniła kompletna cisza. Wydawało się, że godzinami, kiedy stali tam, nie ruszając się, a ich umysły analizowały wszystko, co zobaczyli.

\- Snape? - Harry wrzasnął na nią i wszyscy odwrócili się ku niej. Niektórzy wyglądali na smutnych, innych na zdezorientowanych, a kilku na złych. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że pracowałaś ze Snape'em przez cały ten czas! Jak mogłaś to zrobić?

\- Nie pracowałam z nim, Harry. Nawet nie wiedziałam, o czym było to wspomnienie. - Powiedziała, próbując go uspokoić.

\- A zatem z kim pracowałaś? - zapytał Ron. 

Wszyscy pozostali cicho, po prostu ich słuchając.

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć - wyszeptała i przygryzła wargę. Widziała wściekłość na twarzach Harry'ego i Rona. Właśnie wtedy Kingsley im przerwał.

\- Czy możesz skontaktować się ze Snape'em?

\- Nie bezpośrednio, ale tak - powiedziała, znów czując na sobie wzrok wszystkich. Nienawidziła tego uczucia.

\- Poproś go, żeby się z nami spotkał - powiedział, a zanim skończył, ktoś krzyknął: 

\- Tutaj? Nie możesz go tu wpuścić!

Wiele innych głosów zgodziło się.

\- Nie, nie tutaj. Poproś go, żeby spotkał się ze mną na Grimmauld Place.

\- Ja też chcę iść - powiedział Harry.

\- I ja - powiedział mu Ron, podobnie jak wielu innych członków.

\- Hermiono? - Powiedział w końcu Kingsley.

\- Daj mi kilka minut - powiedziała, zanim podeszła do drzwi i teleportowała się.


	28. Powrót

\- Co Ty tutaj robisz? - zapytał Snape, gdy tylko weszła do jego domu.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

\- Słucham? - zapytał, wstając i zbliżając się do niej.

\- Co naprawdę stało się z Dumbledorem.

\- Więc już widziałaś wspomnienia - powiedział.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? - powtórzyła.

\- Nigdy nie pytałaś.

\- Czy powiedziałbyś mi, gdybym to zrobiła? - zapytała, a on tylko pokręcił głową.

\- Więc co powiedzieli? - zapytał ją, chcąc zmienić temat.

\- Chcą, żebyś spotkał się z nimi na Grimmauld Place.

\- Dlaczego tam?

\- Niektórzy członkowie nie chcieli wpuścić cię do naszej nowej siedziby.

\- A co powiedzieli o tym, co widzieli we wspomnieniach?

\- Harry był wściekły - powiedziała, śmiejąc się gorzko. - Powiedziałam mu, że to nie z tobą spotykałam się przez cały ten czas.

\- A czy on ci uwierzył?

\- Nie wiem. Dlaczego chciałeś, żebym im to pokazała?

\- Teraz kiedy widzieli wspomnienia wiedzą, że to ja. Jest szansa, że wrócę do Zakonu, ale jeśli odmówią… Jeśli nadal mi nie uwierzą, to będzie wyglądało tak, jakbyś ich zdradziła.

\- Martwisz się, co o mnie myślą? - zapytała rozbawiona.

\- Gdyby tak się stało, w jaki sposób miałbym przekazać informacje Zakonowi? - zapytał rzeczowo.

\- Och - mruknęła i odwróciła wzrok.

\- A co powiedzieli pozostali?

\- Większość z nich była zbyt zszokowana, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć. To był pomysł Kingsleya, żeby poprosić cię o spotkanie na Grimmauld Place.

\- Musiał być zaskoczony tym, co zobaczył.

\- Myślę, że on tego po sobie nie pokazał. I pomógł mi z Harrym i Ronem, byli tacy wściekli.

\- Więc ci pomógł, prawda? To bardzo miłe z jego strony - powiedział, podchodząc bliżej do niej.

\- Cóż, tak, było - mruknęła zmieszana.

\- Co jest między tobą i Kingsleyem? - zapytał w końcu, powoli prowadząc ją do ściany.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Cóż, wydawał się być dość opiekuńczy zeszłej nocy, za każdym razem, gdy padło twoje imię. Zauważyłem, jak na ciebie patrzy - wyszeptał, obejmując dłonią jej twarz, palcem przesuwając po jej dolnej wardze. - To jak z tobą rozmawia.

\- Zazdrosny? - zapytała z przebiegłym uśmiechem.

\- Bezczelna wiedźma - mruknął i pocałował ją żarłocznie. Jego ręce wędrowały po jej ciele, gdy pchnął ją na ścianę, sprawiając, że jęknęła.

\- Powinniśmy iść - mruknął bez tchu po kilku chwilach i cofnął się.

\- Mogą poczekać - westchnęła i ponownie próbowała przyciągnąć go bliżej, ale on cofnął się o kolejny krok.

\- Kingsley nie byłby zadowolony - powiedział, odwracając się od niej i podchodząc do drzwi, a ona westchnęła. Zanim zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek innego, poczuł, jak Mroczny Znak na jego ramieniu płonie.

\- Wzywa mnie. Zaczekaj tutaj, to nie potrwa długo - powiedział jej, gdy pośpiesznie wyszedł z domu i aportował się do ich siedziby.

Był zaskoczony, że znalazł tam tylu Śmierciożerców, ale odnalazł swojego Mistrza.

\- Severusie - mruknął Voldemort, wchodząc do środka, a potem odwrócił się z powrotem do Bellatrix. Czekał cierpliwie kilka chwil, aż jego Mistrz skończył z wiedźmą.

\- Chodź za mną. - Rozkazał i wszedł do pustego pokoju.

\- Jakieś wieści od twojej wiedźmy? - zapytał, gdy tylko drzwi zostały zamknięte i zabezpieczone.

\- Byłem z nią. Mam spotkać się z niektórymi członkami Zakonu.

\- Czemu?

\- Rozmawiała z nimi. Jest szansa, że ponownie dołączę do Zakonu - powiedział, zauważając, że oczy jego Mistrza pojaśniały.

\- To byłoby bardzo dobre. Jak wyjaśnisz śmierć Dumbledore'a?

\- Powiedziałem jej, że Dumbledore wszystko zaplanował, ale nie wdawałem się w żadne szczegóły.

\- Dobrze. Kiedy się z nimi spotykasz?

\- Właśnie miałem tam iść, kiedy wezwałeś mnie, Mistrzu.

\- Czy wiesz, gdzie jest ich nowa siedziba?

\- Nie. Spotykamy się gdzie indziej.

\- Potrzebuję, aby przenieśli schwytanych Śmierciożerców do Azkabanu.

\- Już raz tego próbowałem, Mistrzu, a oni odmówili. Nie sądzę, że zrobią to teraz.

\- Dementorzy w końcu do nas dołączą i zanim to zrobią, uwolnią wszystkich więźniów. Chcę, żeby moi ludzie byli tam, kiedy to się stanie.

\- Zobaczę co da się zrobić.

\- Chcę, żebyś znowu ich szpiegował, Severusie. Nie ufam wiedźmie i nie chcę, żeby była w to zamieszana. Upewnij się, że cię zabiorą.

\- Będę musiał im coś dać, Mistrzu.

\- Opowiedz im o Digginsie, który szpiegował dla nas w Departamencie Gier i Sportu. Nie wie o nas nic ważnego. Jego informacje ostatnio okazały się bezużyteczne.

\- Coś jeszcze, mistrzu?

\- Nie. Idź i wróć, kiedy skończysz. Chcę wiedzieć, co ci powiedzą.

\- Tak, Mistrzu - powiedział, kłaniając się, zanim ponownie wyszedł.

\- Co się stało? - zapytała zmartwiona, gdy tylko wrócił do swojego domu.

\- Chciał tylko wiadomości od Zakonu, żeby wiedzieć, co planują.

\- Co mu powiedziałeś?

\- To, co mu powtarzam za każdym razem, panno Granger; nic ważnego - powiedział krótko.

\- Inni czekają - mruknęła, wyraźnie zdenerwowana jego tonem, i wyszła z domu.

\- Masz rację, chodźmy - powiedział, idąc za nią, chwytając ją za rękę i aportując ich oboje na Grimmauld Place.

Otworzył drzwi i zaczekał, aż Hermiona wejdzie do środka, zanim za nią podążył. W chwili, gdy weszli, w pokoju zapadła cisza i wszyscy odwrócili się twarzą do nich. Poświęcił chwilę, aby spojrzeć na obecnych członków, po czym usiadł przy pustym boku stołu, przed wszystkimi. Był pewien, że specjalnie zdecydowali się na takie ustawienie siedzenia, aby poczuł się nieswojo, ale po prostu tracili czas.

Oparł się wygodnie na krześle i uniósł brew, czekając, aż porozmawiają.

\- Chciałeś mnie widzieć? - zapytał spokojnie po kilku chwilach.

\- Ty draniu - syknął Harry i spojrzał na niego z nienawiścią.

\- Poprosiliśmy cię o przybycie tutaj i wyjaśnienie tego, co widzieliśmy we wspomnieniach - powiedział Kingsley.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to wymagało wyjaśnień, uważam, że były całkiem jasne.

\- Jeśli to, co widzieliśmy, było prawdą, to dlaczego nie powiedziałeś czegoś wcześniej? - zapytał Kingsley. Wszyscy pozostali w milczeniu.

\- Żaden z was by mi nie uwierzył. Po tej nocy próbowałeś od razu i żałowałbym, jeśli zostałby, zmuszony do zabicia ciebie - powiedział, ostatnią część z uśmiechem.

\- W takim razie dlaczego chcesz teraz wrócić? Masz już dość torturowania i zabijania niewinnych ludzi? - zapytał Harry ze złością.

\- Z pewnością nie miałeś nic przeciwko temu, kiedy byłem w pobliżu ulicy Pokątnej, kiedy Bellatriks Lestrange chciała cię zabić, Potter. Ale z drugiej strony, prawdopodobnie byłeś zbyt zajęty ukrywaniem się i gapieniem na nią, żeby coś zauważyć.

\- To byłeś ty? - zapytał, wyglądając na zaskoczonego.

\- Powiedziałeś, że masz pytania dotyczące tego, co widziałeś - powiedział znudzonym tonem, zwracając się do Kingsleya.

\- Dlaczego teraz? Dlaczego teraz próbujesz się z nami skontaktować?

\- Ponieważ najwyraźniej potrzebujesz informacji, które mogę dostarczyć. W końcu pomogłem ci schwytać wielu niebezpiecznych Śmierciożerców w ostatnich tygodniach.

\- Więc to ty? To ty pracowałeś z Hermioną? - zapytał przerażony Ron, zwracając się do swojej przyjaciółki i patrząc na nią oskarżycielsko. - Jak mogłaś to zrobić? - zapytał ją.

\- Nie pracowałem z panną Granger, panie Weasley - powiedział, zanim Hermiona zdążyła odpowiedzieć. - Po prostu oboje pracowaliśmy z tą samą osobą.

\- Z kim?

\- Nadal musisz nauczyć się pilnować swoich spraw, panie Weasley. Osoba, z którą pracowaliśmy, chce pozostać anonimowa.

\- Jesteś tylko zdrajcą, to wszystko jest kłamstwem. To, co nam pokazałeś, było kłamstwem.

\- Tak się składa, że wiem, Potter, że widziałeś więcej zachowanych wspomnień, niż powinieneś. Jestem pewien, że chociaż jesteś niekompetentny, przynajmniej potrafisz rozpoznać wspomnienie, przy którym manipulowano. Wszystko, co widziałeś, było prawdą.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, co powiesz, Snape. Jesteś zdrajcą i mordercą. A ty - krzyknął, zwracając się do Hermiony. - Nie mogę uwierzyć. To jest powód, przez którego moi rodzice nie żyją, powód przez którego Syriusz nie żyje. On nawet zabił samego Dumbledore'a. Co ty sobie myślałaś?! - po tych słowach wstał i podszedł do drzwi, spoglądając na wszystkich na swojej drodze. Zanim jeszcze dotarł do drzwi, Ron był już za nim. Hermiona z westchnieniem wyszła za swoimi przyjaciółmi.

\- Czy moglibyście zostawić nas na kilka chwil? - Kingsley zapytał pozostałych członków i po odrobinie zamieszania oni również wyszli.

\- Więc to ty byłeś tym, którego spotkałem zeszłej nocy - spokojnie zapytał Auror, po zabezpieczeniu pokoju, a Severus po prostu skinął głową.

\- Czy wspomnienia były prawdziwe?

\- Tak.

\- Co się stało z Dumbledorem, dlaczego umierał?

\- Widziałeś wspomnienia. Nie powiem o tym nic więcej.

\- Więc byłeś na Pokątnej podczas ataku? - zapytał Kingsley.

\- Tylko na kilka minut.

\- Uratowałeś Harry'ego przed Bellatriks i to ty wysłałeś Rona do Świętego Munga, kiedy oberwał klątwą - powiedział, a Severus ponownie skinął głową.

\- To znaczy, że Hermiona wiedziała, kim jesteś. I okłamała nas, żeby cię chronić.

\- Nie wiedziała, kim jestem - skłamał szybko, zaskoczony pytaniem.

\- Przez cały ten czas ktoś tak inteligentny jak ona, mógł nie wiedzieć? Nie jestem pewien, czy mogę w to uwierzyć - powiedział sceptycznie.

\- Możesz wierzyć, w co tylko zechcesz, szczerze nie obchodzi mnie to i nie po to tu jestem.

\- A po co tu jesteś?

\- Jak powiedziałeś wczoraj wieczorem, prawdopodobnie lepiej by było, gdybyśmy trzymali pannę Granger z dala od tego. Gdybym mógł przekazać informacje bezpośrednio do Zakonu, wiele by to ułatwiło.

\- A twój przyjaciel?

\- Co z nim?

\- Gdybyś ponownie wstąpił do Zakonu, mógłby zrobić to samo.

\- To nie będzie konieczne.

\- Więc co się teraz stanie? - zapytał Kingsley.

\- Muszę iść do Czarnego Pana, powiedzieć mu, że wróciłem do Zakonu, a wtedy będzie tak, jak przed tym, gdy to wszystko się wydarzyło.

\- To nie znaczy, że ci zaufamy.

\- Ty też mi wcześniej nie ufałeś, a ja nie potrzebuję twojego zaufania. Chcemy tego samego, nawet jeśli z różnych powodów. Po prostu musimy współpracować.

\- Harry będzie problemem.

\- Zawsze jest - odpowiedział, wstając.

\- Porozmawiam z innymi, ale jeśli nie zechcą cię z powrotem, niewiele mogę zrobić.

\- Jestem pewien, że uda ci się ich przekonać, zwłaszcza jeśli martwisz się o bezpieczeństwo panny Granger. Praca ze szpiegami może być bardzo niebezpieczna - powiedział, idąc do drzwi.

\- Och, zanim zapomnę - powiedział, na chwilę odwracając się do Kingsleya. - Czy znasz Digginsa z Departamentu Gier i Sportu?

\- Tak.

\- Szpieguje dla nas. - Dokończył, po czym odwrócił się i otworzył drzwi.

Kiedy wyszedł z pokoju, zobaczył, jak Ron, Harry i Hermiona szepczą gorączkowo w jednym z rogów biblioteki. Reszta członków Zakonu stała przy wejściu, rozmawiając ze sobą i najwyraźniej czekając, aż wyjdzie.

Wszyscy umilkli w chwili, gdy go zauważyli. Niektórzy wyglądali na zaciekawionych, inni na złych, ale nie obchodziło go to. Musiał ponownie porozmawiać z Hermioną, ale wiedział, że to prawdopodobnie nie najlepszy czas, więc po prostu przeszedł obok nich z jednym ze swoich słynnych szyderczych wyrazów twarzy i wyszedł, nawet nie mówiąc dobranoc.

***

\- Severusie, nie zajęło ci to dużo czasu. Co się stało? - zapytał jego Mistrz, gdy tylko go zobaczył.

\- Może powinniśmy porozmawiać o tym na osobności - zasugerował, patrząc na Bellatrix, siedzącą w pobliżu i patrzącą na nich.

\- Nonsens - odparł Voldemort lekceważąco. - Chcę wiedzieć, co się stało.

\- Powiedziałem im to, co powiedziałem dziewczynie, a także o Digginsie. Chcą trochę czasu, aby to omówić i upewnić się, że informacje, które im przekazałem, są prawdziwe. Niektórzy z nich są trochę niechętni, ale myślę, że uda się ich przekonać.

\- Kiedy będziesz wiedzieć?

\- Umówiliśmy się na kolejne spotkanie za tydzień.

\- Wtedy ucieczka z Azkabanu będzie musiała zaczekać. Pozostań w kontakcie z wiedźmą, poproś ją, aby powiedziała ci, o czym rozmawiają i co zdecydują, zanim tydzień dobiegnie końca.

\- Tak mistrzu.

\- Możesz odejść, mam do zaplanowania ważne ataki.


	29. Kłótnie

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, co powiesz, Snape. Jesteś zdrajcą i mordercą. A ty - krzyknął, zwracając się do Hermiony. - Nie mogę uwierzyć. To jest powód, przez którego moi rodzice nie żyją, powód przez którego Syriusz nie żyje. On nawet zabił samego Dumbledore'a. Co ty sobie myślałaś?! - Po tych słowach wstał i podszedł do drzwi, spoglądając na wszystkich na swojej drodze. Zanim jeszcze dotarł do drzwi, Ron był już za nim. 

\- Harry, zaczekaj - powiedziała, ale chłopak nie chciał słuchać, więc westchnęła i wyszła za nim z pokoju.

\- Harry - powtórzyła, kiedy ich dogoniła. - Harry, czekaj, to nie tak myślisz.

\- Więc o co chodzi? - zapytał ze złością, w końcu odwracając się twarzą do niej. - Pracowałaś z nim, pomagając mu. Przez cały ten czas nas okłamywałaś.

\- Nie o to chodzi - powiedziała, ale zatrzymała się, gdy usłyszała, że drzwi znów się otwierają i reszta Zakonu wyszła z pokoju. - Chodź - szepnęła błagalnie i zaciągnęła Harry'ego do biblioteki, do pustego kąta, poza zasięg słuchu innych.

\- Próbowałam ci tylko pomóc, Harry. Nie wiedziałam, że to on - powiedziała. Nie chciała już kłamać, ale nadal cieszyła się, że Snape poprosił ją, by nikomu nie mówiła całej prawdy. To byłoby za wiele dla jej przyjaciół.

\- Są inne sposoby, żeby pomóc, Hermiono. Nie było takiej potrzeby. On jest śmierciożercą!

\- A jak myślisz, skąd pochodzą te wszystkie informacje? Pomógł nam bardziej niż myślisz, ryzykując dla nas swoje życie.

\- Pomógł nam? Co on kiedykolwiek zrobił, żeby nam pomóc? - zapytał, a ona mogła zauważyć, że bardzo się starał, by ściszać głos.

\- Jak myślisz, co się stało, gdy Śmierciożercy zaatakowali Grimmauld Place? Jak myślisz, kto ostrzegł nas przed tym, co planują? Nalot na ich kwaterę główną? Ostrzegli nas nawet przed atakami na miasta czarodziejów i mugoli. Ryzykował życie, żeby ci pomóc, pomóc nam wszystkim. Widziałeś wspomnienia, Harry. Widziałeś, co naprawdę się wydarzyło. Był zmuszony zrobić to, co zrobił, i nadal zdecydował się wrócić do nas.

\- Czy w ogóle siebie słyszysz? Mówimy o Snape'ie. Człowieku, który przez sześć lat uprzykrzał nam życie. Jak możesz go bronić?

\- Nie bronię go. Mówię ci tylko, żebyś to zobaczył - syknęła, ale zatrzymała się, gdy usłyszała, jak drzwi ponownie się otwierają. Wszyscy odwrócili się, by zobaczyć, jak Snape wychodzi i kieruje się do drzwi. Ich oczy spotkały się na chwilę i chciała podejść do niego, zapytać go, co się stało, co powiedział Kingsley, ale wiedziała, że to nie byłoby mądre, więc po prostu patrzyła, jak drwi i wychodzi bez słowa.

\- Harry - westchnęła w końcu, kiedy odwróciła się do niego ponownie. - Musisz dać mu szansę.

\- Czy to on przekazywał informacje? - zapytał, teraz znacznie spokojniej.

\- Nie - szepnęła.

\- Z kim się spotykałaś przez cały ten czas?

\- Nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć, Harry. Przepraszam.

\- Jak myślisz, dlaczego możesz im ufać?

\- Harry, on uratował mi życie więcej niż raz. Uratował też wielu innych. Snape uratował ciebie, kiedy Bellatrix miała cię zabić i pomógł mi zabrać Rona do Świętego Munga.

\- Co? - zapytał Ron. Do tej pory słuchał ich w milczeniu, ale był zbyt zaskoczony, by nie zapytać. - Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że pomógł mi tam dotrzeć?

Westchnęła głęboko, zanim odpowiedziała. 

\- Tej nocy zostałeś trafiony klątwą i byłeś nieprzytomny. Nie byłam nawet pewna, czy nadal żyjesz. Próbowałam zabrać cię z pola bitwy, ale nie mogłam, a nie było nikogo, kto by mi pomógł . Potem pojawił się on i stworzył świstoklik, wysyłając cię do Świętego Munga.

\- Powiedziałaś, że zrobił to auror - powiedział Harry i mogła stwierdzić, że nadal jest zdenerwowany.

\- Wiem, nie mogłam im powiedzieć prawdy.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że okłamywałaś nas przez cały ten czas.

\- Zrobiłam, co uważałem za najlepsze. Miałeś już dość na głowie. Nie chciałam, żebyś się martwił.

\- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? - zapytał. - Snape i ja nienawidziliśmy się od lat. Nie mogę po prostu, o tym zapomnieć.

\- Nie proszę, żebyś go lubił, Harry - powiedziała, biorąc go za rękę. - Mam tylko nadzieję, że dasz mu szansę. Mógłby nam pomóc pokonać Voldemorta. Potrzebujemy go.

\- Gotowi do powrotu? - Przerwał im głos Kingsleya. Rozejrzała się i zauważyła, że pozostali członkowie Zakonu już odeszli.

\- Tak, mama będzie się martwić - odpowiedział Ron i wszyscy podeszli do drzwi.

Kiedy wyszli z domu, poczuła dłoń Kingsleya na swoim ramieniu, powstrzymującą ją.

\- Śmiało - powiedział Harry'emu i Ronowi. - Za chwilę do ciebie dołączymy.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś? - zapytał, gdy tylko chłopcy wyszli, odwracając się do niej.

\- Słucham?

\- Że Snape nam pomagał - powiedział i zauważyła, że jego palce wciąż są owinięte wokół jej nadgarstka.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że to on.

\- W takim razie z kim pracowałaś?

\- Już to przerabialiśmy - westchnęła. - Nie powiem ci.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- On nie chce, żebyś wiedział.

\- Od teraz Snape będzie przekazywał informacje bezpośrednio do mnie.

\- Co? - zapytała zaskoczona.

\- Nie chcą, żebyś się angażowała. I muszę przyznać, że cieszy mnie to. To była niebezpieczna gra.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem, Kingsley - powiedziała zła i wyrwała się z jego uścisku. - Walczę w tej wojnie, odkąd trafiłam do Hogwartu. Byłam przy Harrym na każdym kroku. Zawsze jest niebezpiecznie i nie obchodzi mnie to. Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby mu pomóc.

\- Gdyby ktoś się dowiedział, że współpracowałaś ze Śmierciożercami, zostałabyś uznana za zdrajcę. Wysłaliby cię do Azkabanu.

\- Powiedziałbyś Ministerstwu? - zapytała zszokowana.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, ale nie tylko ja to wiem. Musisz być ostrożna i trzymać się od nich z daleka.

\- Dlaczego tak bardzo ci zależy? - zapytała, przypominając sobie, co Snape powiedział jej wcześniej, zastanawiając się, czy to może być prawda.

\- Zależy mi na tym, ponieważ jesteś częścią Zakonu - odpowiedział zaskoczony pytaniem. - Musimy o siebie dbać, jeśli chcemy wygrać.

\- Doceniam to, naprawdę, ale sama potrafię o siebie zadbać.

\- Tylko bądź ostrożna - mruknął i teleportował się.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, zmieszana tym, co się stało, a następnie teleportowała się do kwatery głównej.

Następnego dnia obudziła się i zobaczyła, że dom jest prawie pusty.

\- Gdzie są wszyscy? - zapytała Molly, gdy znalazła ją nucącą w kuchni.

\- Wrócili na Grimmauld Place. Chcieli omówić to, co się wczoraj wydarzyło.

\- Dlaczego nikt mnie nie obudził? Dlaczego mi nie powiedzieli?

\- Chcieli o tym porozmawiać bez ciebie. Nie denerwuj się - dodała szybko, wyczuwając złość Hermiony. - Po prostu pomyśleli, że byłoby lepiej, gdyby cię tam nie było. Niektórzy z nich są bardzo źli na Snape'a i wiedzą, że mu pomogłaś…

\- Cóż, przynajmniej chciałabym mieć możliwość obrony - sapnęła.

\- Musisz tylko dać im czas, kochanie.

\- Więc sądzisz, że mówił prawdę? Że to, co widzieliśmy w myślodsiewni, było prawdziwe?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Wiem też, że nigdy nie zrobiłabyś niczego, co mogłoby skrzywdzić kogokolwiek z nas, zwłaszcza Harry'ego. Musisz dać im czas na przyzwyczajenie się do tego pomysłu. W końcu zabił Albusa.

\- Więc dlaczego nie jesteś z nimi? - zapytała.

\- Ktoś musiał tu zostać - powiedziała i wróciła do gotowania.

Cały dzień spędziła tylko z Molly obecną w domu. Leżała już w łóżku, kiedy usłyszała, że wraca reszta, ale postanowiła jeszcze nie iść z nimi rozmawiać. Nie była pewna, czy chciała wiedzieć, co się stało.

Następnego dnia ponownie obudziła się w pustym domu. Tym razem znalazła na kuchennym stole małą notatkę od Molly, w której oznajmiła, że tego dnia postanowiła dołączyć do reszty Zakonu, prosząc ją, by została w domu do ich powrotu.

Pozostała w bibliotece przez większość dnia, przeglądając książki, ale nie zwracając zbytniej uwagi na czytane teksty, zbyt zajęta myśleniem o tym, co mogą zdecydować. Zastanawiała się, czy pozwolą Snape'owi wrócić do Zakonu, czy wydadzą ją, oskarżą ją o zdradę.

Kiedy kładła się spać, słońce wciąż świeciło. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni ze zmartwienia przeszła w szaleństwo. Jak mogli się spotkać, żeby porozmawiać o Snapie i nie zabrać jej ze sobą? To ona pracowała z nim. Mogła im opowiedzieć o wszystkich chwilach, w których pomógł, o wszystkich, których uratował. Nie, woleli ją zostawić i nic jej nie mówić. To było niesprawiedliwe.

Trzeciego dnia obudził ją dźwięk drapiącego pióra. Dopiero po kilku sekundach zrozumiała, co to takiego. Od ostatniego razu, kiedy go widziała, próbowała skontaktować się z nim przez pusty kawałek pergaminu, który jej dał, ale nie odpowiedział.

 _Dlaczego nie byłaś dzisiaj na spotkaniu?_ \- zapytał. Zdziwiła się, widząc, że jest już południe.

 _Poszedłeś na spotkanie?_ \- zapytała, zszokowana i zraniona, że zaprosili go tam, a jej nie.

_Oczywiście._

_No cóż, nie zaprosili mnie, czy ci nie powiedzieli?_

_Czy wiesz, czy coś zdecydowali?_

_Nie widziałam ich nawet od ponad dwóch dni. Nic nie wiem._

_Spróbuj dowiedzieć się wkrótce._ \- napisał.

_Od dwóch dni próbuję się z tobą skontaktować._

_Czarny Pan zajmuje mój czas. Muszę teraz iść. Po prostu porozmawiaj z nimi i daj mi znać, co zdecydują._

_Czekaj. Co oni Ci powiedzieli?_ \- zapytała, ale nie odpowiedział. Już go nie było.

Wciąż w okropnym nastroju zeszła po schodach do czegoś, co wydawało się znowu pustym domem, tyle że tym razem znalazła kogoś w kuchni.

\- Dzień dobry - powiedział Remus, kiedy weszła.

\- Cześć - powiedziała i usiadła obok niego przy stole. - Dlaczego nie jesteś z innymi?

\- Podjąłem już decyzję i oni o tym wiedzą. Nie ma potrzeby, żebym spędzał więcej czasu na omawianiu tego. Poza tym myślałem, że chciałabyś mieć jakieś towarzystwo - powiedział, uśmiechając się ciepło.

\- Miałeś rację. Jestem zmęczona samotnością, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje.

\- Wkrótce to się skończy i miejmy nadzieję, że wszystko wróci do normy. Herbaty? - zapytał, a ona zaśmiała się ze zmiany tematu.

\- Dzięki - mruknęła i następne kilka minut spędziła w ciszy, popijając ciepłą herbatę.

\- Więc jak myślisz, co się stanie? - zapytała w końcu.

\- Będą kłócić się jeszcze przez kilka godzin, a potem zdecydują się pozwolić Snape'owi ponownie dołączyć do Zakonu.

\- I zgadzasz się z nimi?

\- Wiem, jak bardzo pomógł - powiedział po kilku chwilach. - I myślę, że go potrzebujemy.

\- A co ze mną? - zapytała z wahaniem.

\- Pracowałem wcześniej ze szpiegami. Wiem, jakie to trudne. Niektórzy z nich mogą cię podejrzewać lub traktować inaczej przez jakiś czas, ale w końcu się przekonają. Daj im trochę czasu - powiedział, powtarzając słowa rady Molly.

\- Dziękuję Ci.

\- Za co?

\- Za bycie przy mnie, za pomoc, za wszystko. Wiem, że musiałeś okłamywać Zakon za mnie i chcę, żebyś wiedział, że naprawdę to doceniam.

\- Jestem pewien, że zrobiłabyś to samo dla mnie - powiedział, lekko się rumieniąc. - Dlaczego nie wyjdziemy teraz na zewnątrz, zaczerpniemy świeżego powietrza? Jesteś tu już od wielu dni.

\- Brzmi świetnie - powiedziała, ciesząc się, że w końcu mogła się wydostać.

Spędzili dzień na Pokątnej, odwiedzając sklepy, oboje szczęśliwie spędzając godziny w księgarni, przeglądając nowe książki. Zawsze lubiła spędzać czas z Remusem. Mieli ze sobą wiele wspólnego. Po godzinach nieobecności i kilku drinkach w Dziurawym Kotle w końcu wrócili do kwatery głównej. Hermiona czuła się znacznie spokojniejsza niż przez ostatnie kilka dni.

Ponownie położyła się do łóżka, zanim pojawili się pozostali, i tuż przed zaśnięciem zdecydowała, że czas stawić im jutro czoła.

Następnego dnia, gdy tylko się obudziła, udała się do sypialni Harry'ego i Rona, chcąc porozmawiać o tym, co się stało, sprawdzić, czy nadal są na nią zdenerwowani.

\- Co robicie? - zapytała zszokowana, gdy Ron otworzył drzwi, żeby ją wpuścić.

\- Wyjeżdżamy - odpowiedział Harry sprzed szafy. Widziała na łóżku kilka toreb, w których były ubrania.

\- Co?

\- Chcę pojechać do Doliny Godryka, zobaczyć dom moich rodziców, tak jak planowałem. A potem poszukamy horkruksów.

\- Ale Harry.

\- Żadnych ale, Hermiono. Podjąłem decyzję.

\- Cóż, na co czekasz? - zapytał Ron, a ona spojrzała na niego zmieszana. - Wyjeżdżamy dziś w nocy, przygotuj swoje rzeczy.

Choć była zaskoczona, nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. Cieszyła się, że nie zamierzali jej zostawić. Nie żeby została, ale nadal.

\- Ale co z Zakonem? Co ze Snape'em?

\- Przyjmą go z powrotem - odpowiedział Harry.

\- Czy wiedzą, że wyjeżdżasz?

\- Jeszcze nie.

\- Ale Ron, co powie twoja matka?

\- Podjąłem decyzję, Hermiono. Nie musisz do nas dołączać, jeśli nie chcesz, ale ja idę z Harrym.

\- Ale gdzie? - zapytała, próbując z nimi porozmawiać. - Nie wiecie, gdzie są horkruksy, ani nawet czym one są.

\- Mamy twój eliksir, mogę go użyć, żeby je znaleźć.

\- Stąd też możesz to zrobić.

\- Posłuchaj, Hermiono. Doceniam twoją troskę, naprawdę, ale jak powiedział Ron, wyjeżdżamy. Teraz możesz albo do nas dołączyć, albo zostać tutaj, to zależy od ciebie - powiedział i wrócił do przeglądania szafy.

\- Oczywiście, że pójdę z tobą, ale potrzebuję trochę czasu, żeby się przygotować.

\- Nie będę więcej czekać, Hermiono - powiedział surowo Harry.

\- Proszę, daj mi tylko jeden dzień. Tylko jeden. Wszyscy możemy jutro wieczorem wyjechać.

\- Nie chcę już dłużej czekać.

\- To będzie tylko jeden dzień, Harry, proszę. Co to za różnica?

Westchnął, ale w końcu ustąpił. 

\- Jeden? - zapytał, a ona skinęła głową. - Tylko jeden, a potem pójdziesz z nami? - Ponownie skinęła głową. - Dobrze. Ale jeśli nie będziesz gotowa jutro wieczorem, pójdziemy bez ciebie.

\- Dziękuję, Harry - powiedziała i przytuliła go.

\- A teraz przygotuj swoje rzeczy - powiedział Ron. - Wszyscy wiemy, że zajmie ci to wieczność, aby zdecydować, które książki chcesz zabrać ze sobą. - Uśmiechnęła się do niego i też go przytuliła, zanim wróciła do swojej sypialni.

Próbowała ponownie skontaktować się ze Snape'em, ale nie odpowiedział. Aportowała się do jego domu, ale go tam nie było. Po kilku kolejnych próbach z pergaminem w końcu poddała się i zaczęła pakować.

Tego dnia dom znów był pełen ludzi. Zauważyła, że niektórzy z nich ją obserwują, niektórzy nawet rzucają jej mordercze spojrzenia (wszyscy nowi członkowie), ale większość z nich zachowywała się jak zwykle.

Nie spała tej nocy, ciesząc się towarzystwem innych po dniach samotności. Byli tam wszyscy Weasleyowie, a także Harry, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Moody i kilku innych, nawet Mundungus, którego nie widziała od miesięcy. Kiedy odejdzie z Harrym i Ronem, naprawdę będzie za nimi tęsknić. Miała tylko nadzieję, że wojna wkrótce się skończy, i będzie mogła ich znowu zobaczyć.

Tej nocy obracała się i rzucała w łóżku. Wydawało jej się to trwać godzinami. Przemyślała przez wszystko, czego będą potrzebować. Ron miał rację. Spędziła godziny na przeszukiwaniu biblioteki w poszukiwaniu wszystkiego, co mogłoby im pomóc w misji. Od książek o eliksirach, zaklęciach, a nawet do kilku pozycji historycznych.

Jęknęła i ponownie przewróciła się na drugą stronę. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo się starała, wciąż nie mogła zasnąć. Uważając, by nie obudzić Ginny, wyszła na palcach ze swojego pokoju i zeszła po schodach.

Myśląc, że może trochę mleka pomoże jej zasnąć, ziewnęła i weszła do kuchni, zatrzymując się w połowie kroku, gdy zauważyła, że nie jest tam sama.

Powoli rozejrzała się po pokoju, widząc trzech mężczyzn, Kingsleya, Remusa i Snape'a, którzy zamilkli, a potem z powrotem na siebie, rumieniąc się wściekle, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że ma na sobie tylko dużą, starą koszulkę, która ledwo zakrywała jej uda i opadała z jednego z jej ramion.

\- Myślałam, że wszyscy śpią - mruknęła i poprawiła ubranie najlepiej, jak potrafiła. Kiedy żadne z nich się nie odezwało, zrobiła kilka kroków do przodu i sięgnęła po mleko i szklankę, czując, jak obserwują każdy jej ruch.

\- OK, już pójdę - powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem, gdy tylko jej szklanka była pełna. - Dobranoc - szepnęła, wychodząc. Po kilku sekundach usłyszała, jak Remus i Kingsley mamroczą w odpowiedzi „Dobranoc”, ale Snape po prostu milczał.

Wciąż czując się zawstydzona, szybko weszła po schodach do swojej sypialni. Cóż, przynajmniej po czterech dniach w końcu znowu zobaczyła Snape'a. Martwiła się o niego po wielu dniach prób skontaktowania się z nim bez odpowiedzi, ale teraz widziała, że wszystko w porządku. Nie mogła powstrzymać lekkiego zdenerwowania, że nawet nie napisał do niej krótkiej notatki, że nic mu nie jest. Weszła z powrotem do środka, wypiła mleko, zostawiając szklankę na stoliku nocnym, obok różdżki, i wślizgnęła się do łóżka, w końcu zasypiając.

Czuła, jak coś miękkiego łaskocze jej skórę, ale nie była pewna, czy wciąż śni. Potem poczuła, jak coś ciepłego i mokrego powoli przesuwa się w górę jej uda i otworzyła oczy, zszokowana, widząc głowę Snape'a między swoimi nogami.

\- Co robisz? - syknęła, spoglądając w bok, by zobaczyć Ginny, na szczęście wciąż śpiącą, ale będącą zaledwie kilka stóp dalej.

Podniósł na chwilę głowę, uśmiechając się do niej, po czym szepnął: 

\- Myślałem, że nigdy się nie obudzisz.

\- Co? - zapytała zaniepokojona, powstrzymując jęk, gdy polizał wnętrze jej ud. - Ginny jest tutaj, może obudzić się w każdej chwili - syknęła i próbowała go odepchnąć, ale bezskutecznie.

\- W takim razie będziesz musiała milczeć - powiedział, uśmiechając się złośliwie, kontynuując swoje działania.

\- Nie - zaprotestowała i potrząsnęła głową, ale jednocześnie bardziej rozłożyła szerzej nogi. Usłyszała jego chichot i już miała zaprotestować, kiedy wsunął w nią palce. Wygięła plecy w łuk i ugryzła się w ramię, by stłumić jęk, a jej druga ręka powoli zbliżyła się do różdżki, myśląc, że może mogłaby rzucić na nich zaklęcie wyciszające.

Sapnęła, gdy jego wolna ręka owinęła się wokół jej nadgarstka, odsuwając jej ramię od nocnego stolika, a następnie spychając różdżkę na podłogę. 

\- Czy nie na tym polega cała zabawa? - zaszeptał.

\- Cholera - mruknęła, ale przestała próbować go odepchnąć. Zamiast tego zdecydowała cieszyć się dotykiem jego palców, ust i języka. Zabranie jej do nieba zajęło mu tylko kilka minut, a każdy dotyk zbliżał ją coraz bardziej do orgazmu.

Jej ciało zareagowało na niego w sposób, o którym nigdy nie myślała, że jest to możliwe, i przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy kiedykolwiek się tym znudzi, ale w następnej sekundzie każda spójna myśl, z wyjątkiem milczenia, uciekała z jej umysłu, gdy jej ciało drżało wokół jego palców z przyjemnością.

Wciąż poruszał palcami w jej wnętrzu, przesuwając językiem po jej łechtaczce, aż opadła z powrotem, a potem całował i skubał jej ciało, aż jego twarz znalazła się na poziomie jej.

\- Gdybym wiedział, że chodzisz po kwaterze głównej ubrana w ten sposób - szepnął, uśmiechając się, spoglądając na starą koszulkę, którą wciąż miała na sobie - Wtedy wróciłbym do Zakonu znacznie wcześniej. - Potem pocałował ją łapczywie, przyciskając biodra do jej podbrzusza.

\- Co ty tu robisz, u licha? - syknęła, gdy tylko przerwał pocałunek. - Gdyby się obudziła i cię zobaczyła… 

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, po prostu się uśmiechnął. Przyszedł jej do głowy złośliwy pomysł.

\- Myślisz, że to zabawne, prawda? - zapytała, zginając nogi w kolanach i powoli przesuwając je bliżej bioder. Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, podniosła biodra i obróciła je tak, że teraz siedziała na nim okrakiem.

Nie dając mu czasu na reakcję, pocałowała go ponownie, a jej ręce z łatwością rozpięły jego spodnie. Po kilku chwilach przesunęła usta do jego szyi, a potem w dół jego klatki piersiowej. Odepchnęła go, kiedy próbował usiąść, z ostrzegawczym wyrazem twarzy, szybko zastąpionym figlarnym.

Podciągnęła jego koszulę, jej usta i język poruszały się po jego piersi i biodrach, kiedy zsuwała mu spodnie i bieliznę z nóg.

\- Wciąż myślisz, że to zabawne? - zapytała z determinacją na twarzy, gdy owinęła palce wokół jego twardej jak skała erekcji, słysząc, jak tłumi jęk. Obniżyła głowę i powoli przesunęła językiem wzdłuż całej jego długości, zanim wzięła go do ust, uśmiechając się do siebie, kiedy poczuła, jak wygina się w łuk.

Używając ust, języka i obu dłoni, powtarzając każdy ruch, który wydawał się lubić, wkrótce kazała mu podciągnąć biodra do góry. Jego ręce znalazły się na jej włosach, jednocześnie pchając ją w dół, ale uważając, aby jej nie przydusić. Przejechała paznokciami w górę i w dół jego ud, sprawiając, że jęknął głośniej, a czarownica śpiąca na sąsiednim łóżku została zupełnie zapomniana o niej, ale najwyraźniej nie przez niego.

\- Przestań - szepnął i w końcu odepchnął ją do tyłu, dysząc. Patrzyła, jak rozgląda się po pokoju, zanim mruknął. - Nie tutaj.

W niecałą sekundę wyciągnął ją z łóżka i za jednym machnięciem różdżki oboje byli ubrani. Wziął ją za rękę i pośpiesznie wyszedł z sypialni. Zeszli po schodach i skierowali się do wyjścia.

Gdy tylko wyszli z domu, pchnął ją mocno na ścianę, całując głęboko i unosząc, sprawiając, że owinęła się nogami wokół niego, kiedy aportował ich oboje. Po sekundzie otworzył drzwi do swojego domu i wszedł do środka, wciąż ją niosąc.

\- Za daleko - mruknął do siebie, patrząc na schody, a potem znowu ją pocałował, odwrócił się i skierował do biblioteki, ledwo docierając do kanapy. Rzucił ją na poduszki sofy i sięgnął po różdżkę, sprawiając, że ich ubrania zniknęły, po czym dołączył do niej.

Nim się zorientowała, był w niej, poruszając się rozkosznie, gdy znów ją całował. Poczuła jego dłonie na jej nogach, unoszące je w górę jego ramion, i jęknęła głośno, gdy kąt się zmienił, wpuszczając go znacznie głębiej w jej wnętrze.

Przerwał pocałunek, gdy potrzeba powietrza stała się przytłaczająca i spojrzał na nią, a jego pchnięcia zwolniły. Przygryzła wargę, wyginając plecy w łuk, ale nie mogła oderwać oczu od jego. Widziała w nich coś innego, ale nie wiedziała, co to jest.

Przesunął jedną z dłoni między nich. Jego palce potarły jej łechtaczkę, gdy jego pchnięcia znów stały się szybsze i mocniejsze, wciąż nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Wkrótce znowu zaczęła dochodzić, jej mięśnie kurczyły się wokół niego i doprowadzały go do szaleństwa.

Ujeżdżał ją do orgazmu, całując ponownie, gdy ich ciała poruszały się jak jedno, i dopiero gdy oboje się uspokoili, ponownie opuścił jej nogi i przetoczył się, by położyć się obok. Potrzebowała kilku chwil, aby dojść do siebie, a potem zaczęła wstawać, wiedząc, że miałaby spore kłopoty, gdyby Ginny się obudziła i zauważyła, że zniknęła. Chciała zaoszczędzić Snape'owi kłopotów z wymyśleniem wymówki.

\- Jak myślisz, gdzie się wybierasz? - zapytał, a ona odwróciła się, zmieszana, ale kiedy zaczęła mówić, przerwał. - Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem - powiedział, uśmiechając się, kiedy owinął ramię wokół jej talii i przyciągnął ją do siebie, jego usta natychmiast dotarły do jej szyi, a jego dłoń zaczęłą pieścić górę jej uda.


	30. Jedyny sposób

Minęły trzy dni od ostatniego spotkania, kiedy ponownie go wezwali, prosząc, by udał się na Grimmauld Place. Wysłali list do jego domu na Spinner's End i zastanawiał się, kto wie, gdzie mieszka.

Kiedy przybył do ich dawnej siedziby, otworzył drzwi. W środku czekał na niego prawie każdy członek Zakonu, niektórych nawet nie znał. Postawili duży stół na środku biblioteki i zostawili jeden koniec pusty, aby mógł usiąść.

\- Proszę, usiądź - powiedział Kingsley, wchodząc. - Chcemy zadać Ci kilka pytań.

\- Myślałem, że już o tym rozmawialiśmy - powiedział, wciąż stojąc i rozglądając się wokół, zauważając, że Hermiony tam nie ma.

\- Chcesz wrócić, a my chcemy odpowiedzi na nasze pytania, więc dlaczego nie usiądziesz? - powiedział jeden z nowych członków.

\- Dlaczego mam się przejmować tym, czego chcesz? Powiedziałem ci już więcej, niż musiałeś wiedzieć. Wybór należy do ciebie. Najwyraźniej nie byłeś w Zakonie wystarczająco długo, aby wiedzieć, jak cenne są informacje, które mogę dostarczyć, i jeśli nie zaczniesz okazywać szacunku, młody człowieku, nie jestem pewien, czy kiedykolwiek to zrobisz - powiedział i odwrócił się, aby wyjść.

\- Severusie, proszę - rozległ się za nim głos Minerwy. - Jest kilka rzeczy, o których chcielibyśmy z tobą porozmawiać.

Patrzył na nią przez chwilę. Wyglądała na znacznie starszą niż wtedy, kiedy ją widział ostatnim razem, a w jej oczach był smutny cień, którego z pewnością wcześniej tam nie było. Gdyby to była prośba kogokolwiek innego, nie zwróciłby na to uwagi, ale z westchnieniem skinął głową w jej kierunku i usiadł.

\- Co chcesz wiedzieć?

\- Czy to prawda? To, co widzieliśmy w myślodsiewni? - zapytała cicho, a on skinął głową. - Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś?

\- Poprosił mnie, abym zachował jego tajemnicę. Miał własne powody, by nie chcieć, aby inni znali jego stan.

\- Ale powinien był mi powiedzieć. Znalazłabym sposób, żeby mu pomóc - szepnęła prawie do siebie.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to był najlepszy czas lub miejsce na dyskusję o tym, Minerwo - powiedział, a ona skinęła głową. Spojrzał wtedy na pozostałych, czekając, aż zaczną mówić.

\- Jak Hermiona się w to wszystko zaangażowała? - zapytał Ron.

\- Znalazła się w niebezpiecznej sytuacji i została uratowana przez naszego wspólnego przyjaciela.

\- Jaka to była niebezpieczna sytuacja?

\- Myślę, że powinien pan zadać jej to pytanie, panie Weasley.

\- Więc mówisz, że nie pracowałeś z nią bezpośrednio.

\- Oboje pracowaliśmy z tą samą osobą, ale nie ze sobą.

\- Och, proszę, jak Śmierciożerca i rzekomy szpieg zaufaliby każdemu, a co najmniej dwóm osobom.

\- Już to powiedziałem - rozległ się głos z drugiego końca stołu. - To ona przekazywała informacje do Sami Wiecie Kogo, a nie na odwrót. 

Kilka głosów zgodziło się.

\- Często sama opuszczała kwaterę główną, zwłaszcza tuż przed atakami Śmierciożerców.

\- W porządku, wystarczy - wrzasnął Harry i wszyscy odwrócili się do niego z zaskoczeniem. - Już od dwóch dni omawiamy to samo. - Wstał i wymownie spojrzał na wszystkich w pokoju.

\- Hermiona nas nie zdradziła. Nigdy by tego nie zrobiła. Ryzykowała swoje życie więcej razy, niż mogę policzyć, aby pomóc mi i wszystkim w Zakonie. Nic złego nie zrobiła. Próbowała nam pomóc, zawsze. Może nie w najlepszy sposób, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że zrobiła to, co uważała, że musi zrobić. Jej informacje pomogły uchwycić wielu niebezpiecznych i wysokich rangą Śmierciożerców, a dzięki jej kontaktowi byliśmy gotowi za każdym razem, gdy zaatakowali. Mówicie o niej, jakby była jakimś zdrajcą, podobno pracującym dla kogoś, z kim walczyła przez ostatnie sześć lat, jeszcze przed wybuchem wojny, i znacznie dłużej niż wielu z was tutaj. - Wziął głęboki oddech, zanim kontynuował.

\- Każdy tutaj, kto ją zna, nigdy by nawet nie pomyślał, że to, co sugerujesz, jest możliwe. Jeśli nawet pomyślicie o zrobieniu jej czegoś, czegokolwiek, to mogę wam obiecać, że będziecie mieli ze mną do czynienia. Więc jeśli ktoś tutaj chce, żeby wydalić ją z Zakonu, niech powie to teraz, ponieważ jestem zmęczony tą całą bezsensowną walką. Jeśli ona odejdzie, ja również odejdę - zakończył poważnie.

\- I ja - powiedział Ron, stając obok przyjaciela. W ciągu następnych kilku chwil wielu innych również wstało, głównie ci, którzy byli w Zakonie przez ostatnie kilka lat i dobrze ją znali. Był tym zaskoczony, ale czego mógł się spodziewać od gromady Gryfonów? Cóż, przynajmniej oszczędzili mu kłopotów z obroną jej własnym…

\- Jeśli to wszystko, to wychodzę - powiedział, przerywając napięcie i wstając. - Wierzę, że informacje, które przekazałem podczas ostatniego spotkania, były przydatne. - Powiedział, patrząc na Kingsleya, który skinął głową.

\- Co? Jakie informacje? - pytały niektóre głosy, ale on już wyszedł.

Resztę tego dnia i większość następnego spędził w kwaterze głównej razem z innymi Śmierciożercami. Bellatriks Lestrange była odpowiedzialna za ucieczkę z Azkabanu i kazano mu jej pomóc. Po tym, jak jej mąż został schwytany przez Zakon, większość czasu spędzała na wymyślaniu sposobów, jak go wydostać, a teraz, kiedy dementorzy w końcu dołączyli do Czarnego Pana, wydawało się, że wreszcie miała swoją szansę.

Oskarżała Severusa o to, co stało się z jej mężem, twierdząc, że to jego informacje doprowadziły do ataku, podczas którego został schwytany. Próbowała obrócić przeciwko niemu Czarnego Pana i wszystkich innych Śmierciożerców. Robiła wszystko, co w jej mocy, by obwiniać go za każdą rzecz, która poszła nie tak, próbując przekonać wszystkich, którzy chcieliby słuchać, że jest zdrajcą, naprawdę pracując przez cały czas dla Zakonu. Nie miała pojęcia, ile prawdy zawierają jej słowa.

Był zmęczony jej atakami, kpinami, wyśmiewaniem się z jego związku z „małą czarownicą”, więc kiedy otrzymał kolejną wiadomość od Zakonu, proszącą go o ponowne spotkanie z nimi, nawet się nie zawahał.

\- Dlaczego chciałeś się tu spotkać? - zapytał Kingsleya, gdy dotarł do drzwi Dziurawego Kotła.

\- Chodź za mną - powiedział mężczyzna i wyszedł na ulicę Pokątną.

\- Gdzie idziemy? - zapytał Severus po kilku minutach, znając już odpowiedź.

\- Do naszej nowej siedziby. Jeśli znowu masz być częścią Zakonu, musisz wiedzieć, gdzie się spotykamy.

\- Więc w końcu zdecydowałeś mnie ponownie wpuścić.

\- Jakbyśmy mieli wybór - odpowiedział Kingsley i szedł dalej.

\- Jest tutaj - powiedział, kiedy stanęli przed budynkiem, który już dobrze znał. - Mieszkają tu niektórzy członkowie, Weasleyowie, Harry i Hermiona, a czasami Remus. Reszta z nas po prostu przychodzi na spotkania.

\- Wokół niego nie ma zbyt wielu zabezpieczeń.

\- Gdyby próbowali nas zaatakować, nie zrobiłyby one dużej różnicy, nie przeciwko potężnym czarodziejom. Są one głównie dla podstawowej ochrony. W końcu to miejsce dla wszystkich wygląda jak zwykłe ruiny, więc nie przyciąga zbytniej uwagi. Wejdź i bądź cicho, wszyscy śpią.

Wszedł do środka i podążył za Kingsleyem do kuchni, gdzie przy stole czekał na nich Remus.

\- Severusie - powiedział, kiwając głową, gdy wszedł.

\- Lupin - przywitał się i usiadł z czarodziejami. - Dlaczego tu jestem?

\- Słyszałem plotki wśród wilkołaków.

\- Jakie plotki?

\- Najwyraźniej twój Mistrz wysyła ich na coraz bardziej niebezpieczne misje i nie są już tak szczęśliwi, jak kiedyś.

\- Masz na myśli, że wysyłał ich na misje samobójcze - poprawił Severus.

\- Więc to prawda - mruknął Remus, a kiedy Severus skinął głową, kontynuował: - Dlaczego?

\- Twierdzi, że nie zmarnuje potężnych czarodziejów w tych misjach, kiedy może wysyłać osoby pół-rasy.

\- Fenrir zaczyna się tym męczyć. Opiekuje się swoim stadem i nie podoba mu się, że są zabijani bez powodu. Właściwie to ponownie rozważa swoje wsparcie dla Czarnego Pana.

\- Nigdy by nie dołączył do Jasnej Strony. Za bardzo lubi zabijać i wie, że nie pozwolilibyście mu tego robić, gdyby zmienił strony - powiedział Severus.

\- Ale niektórzy inni mogliby. A nawet gdyby nie, pomogliby nam, zachowując neutralność.

\- A co to ma wspólnego ze mną? - zapytał, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego zabrali go tam, żeby o tym porozmawiać.

\- Jeśli przekonałbyś swojego Mistrza, by wysłał więcej wilkołaków na tego rodzaju misje… Jeśli więcej z nich zginie, to przyspieszy proces. Może Fenrir... - powiedział, ale ktoś mu przerwał, otwierając drzwi do kuchni.

Wszyscy trzej odwrócili się równocześnie w stronę wejścia, zszokowani, że stała tam Hermiona, ledwo ubrana. Po jej wyjściu wciąż rozmawiali o wilkołakach, ale Severus ledwo zwracał na to uwagę, zbyt zajęty myśleniem o niej.

Kilka godzin później, gdy był pewien, że wszyscy śpią lub opuścili budynek, poszedł do jej sypialni, nie dbając o to, czy ktoś go zobaczy. Chciał po prostu być z nią, dotykać jej, poczuć ją.

Następnego ranka obudził się, gdy poczuł, jak Mroczny Znak na jego ramieniu płonie. Spędzili razem wiele godzin, czego dowodem były jego obolałe mięśnie, ale nie było niczego, czego kilka eliksirów nie mogłoby naprawić.

Jego Mistrz szybko stawał się niecierpliwy, chcąc wiedzieć, czy ma jakieś wieści od Zakonu, ale Severus zdecydował, że każe mu czekać trochę dłużej. Nadal musiał wymyślić wymówkę, że nie mógł wysłać więźniów do Azkabanu, więc powiedział mu, że spotka się z Zakonem ponownie tego popołudnia, a następnie powie mu, co zdecydowali.

Po spędzeniu całego poranka pracując z Bellatrix, próbując znaleźć wszystkie słabe punkty w jej planach przeciw Zakonowi, w końcu wrócił do swojego domu, pisząc wiadomość do Hermiony, prosząc ją o spotkanie z nim tak szybko, jak to możliwe.

\- Słyszałam, że przyjęli cię z powrotem - powiedziała, uśmiechając się, kiedy weszła.

\- Na to wygląda.

\- To dobrze, prawda?

\- Ułatwi to przekazywanie informacji.

\- Powiedziałeś Kingsleyowi, że nie chcesz już, żebym w to wszystko mieszała - powiedziała, wyglądając na zranioną.

\- To niebezpieczne i nie ma potrzeby, abyś została zdemaskowana.

\- Cóż, nie powinieneś się tym przejmować. I tak ich opuszczam.

\- Opuszczasz? Dokąd?

\- Ron i Harry ruszają w drogę. Chcą szukać horkruksów, a ja idę z nimi - powiedziała, wpatrując się w jego oczy, jakby próbując odczytać jego reakcję.

\- Co? To głupie! - powiedział, jego nagle zły. - Mają eliksir, który ci dałem, żeby znaleźć horkruksy, dlaczego mieliby kiedykolwiek ruszać na dzikie polowanie, skoro nawet nie wiedzą, czego szukają?

\- Mamy kilka wskazówek. Najpierw odwiedzimy Dolinę Godryka, a potem zdecydujemy, dokąd pójść dalej.

\- A co się stanie, gdy Czarny Pan odkryje, że biegacie gdzieś bez ochrony? Wyśle za tobą każdego mężczyznę. Wszyscy zginiecie, zanim zdołacie znaleźć choćby jednego horkruksa.

\- Mieliśmy już z nim styczność i możemy to powtórzyć. Potrafimy o siebie zadbać.

\- Nie jesteś jeszcze wystarczająco potężna, nie będziesz miała szans. Musisz zostać tutaj, gdzie jesteś bezpieczna - powiedział, zbliżając się do niej.

\- Przestań mnie zamykać, trzymać z dala od niebezpieczeństwa. Nie jestem dzieckiem i mam dość bycia traktowana jak dziecko.

\- Wiem, że nie jesteś dzieckiem, staram się tylko zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo. Nieważne, ile widziałaś, nie masz pojęcia, jak tam naprawdę jest. Jak to jest, nie wiedząc, czy dożyjesz kolejnego dnia. W wojnie jest coś więcej, niż widziałaś. Są rzeczy, o których nigdy nie powinnaś wiedzieć - Oboje milczeli przez kilka chwil, patrząc na siebie, a potem podszedł do niej bliżej, obejmując jej twarz dłonią.

\- Zasługujesz na lepsze życie - wyszeptał cicho, po czym pochylił się bliżej, jego usta prawie jej dotykały. Poczuł, jak pochyla się bliżej i zamyka oczy, a on powiedział: - Nie odchodź.

\- Muszę - powiedziała, jej oczy wciąż były zamknięte, usta lekko rozchylone.

\- Nie, możesz zostać.

\- Nie mogę ich zostawić samych - wyszeptała, lekko potrząsając głową.

\- Potrafią o siebie zadbać - powiedział, kładąc drugą rękę na jej biodrach, ale nadal jej nie całując.

\- Musimy to zrobić razem, nasza trójka.

\- Oni cię nie potrzebują - powiedział, a ona nagle się odsunęła.

\- Nie potrzebują mnie? Naprawdę tak myślisz? - Kiedy nie odpowiedział, kontynuowała. - Dlaczego miałabym zostać? Co tu dla mnie? - zapytała, a on nie był pewien, co ma jej odpowiedzieć.

\- Pamiętasz, że to tylko biznes? Dlaczego w ogóle obchodzi cię, co się ze mną stanie? Jestem tylko twoją rozrywką - powiedziała, odwracając się i pospiesznie idąc do drzwi.

\- Zaczekaj - powiedział, ale nie przestała odchodzić.

\- Nie odchodź - powiedział cicho i patrzył, jak zatrzymuje się, bierze głęboki oddech i ponownie odwraca się do niego.

\- Muszę - odpowiedziała, gdy podszedł bliżej. - Wyjeżdżamy dziś w nocy, a ja nadal mam mnóstwo rzeczy do zrobienia wcześniej.

\- Mamy mnóstwo czasu - powiedział, jego usta przebiegały wzdłuż jej szyi i poczuł, jak drży.

\- Czemu? - zapytała.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś odeszła.

Nie dając jej więcej czasu na zastanowienie, chwycił ją za ramię i przyciągnął bliżej siebie, drugą ręką obejmując jej twarz, gdy powoli pocałował jej usta, czując, jak jej ciało rozluźnia się w jego ramionach. Po kilku chwilach cofnął się, ciągnąc ją za sobą, nie przerywając pocałunku, gdy powoli ruszył po schodach do swojej sypialni.

Ostrożnie położył ją na łóżku, okrywając jej ciało swoim, całując ją delikatnie, gdy powoli ją rozbierał. Jego usta pieściły każdy kawałek skóry, która ujawniała się spod ściągniętych ubrań. Jego ruchy były powolne, jego pieszczoty delikatne, gdy przesuwał się w dół jej ciała, delikatnie drażniąc ją dłońmi i ustami.

\- Potrzebuję cię - jęknęła, trzymając palce w jego włosach, przyciągając go do pocałunku.

Jej ręce powędrowały w dół jego klatki piersiowej, szybko rozpinając jego koszulę, sprawiając, że niektóre guziki poleciały w powietrze. Z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał się spieszyć. Chciał aby trwało to tak długo, jak tylko mógł. Odsuwając jej ręce, powoli się rozebrał, nie tracąc przy tym jej gorącego spojrzenia.

Ponownie oparł się o nią, w końcu czując jej skórę na swojej, gdy powoli wsunął się w nią.

Czuł się jak w niebie, jej ciasne ciepło otaczające go, jej ręce na jego ramionach, przyciągające go w dół, bliżej niej. Zaczął się ruszać, ale jego pchnięcia były długie i powolne, delikatnie całował jej szyję, gdy oboje jęczeli.

Czuł, jak jej oddech staje się nierówny, gdy powoli zwiększał napięcie.

\- Mocniej, proszę - jęknęła, a on poczuł, jak jej mięśnie napinają się wokół niego, ale utrzymywał to samo tempo, ujeżdżając ją do pierwszego orgazmu, a zaraz potem do drugiego.

\- O kurwa - jęknęła, a jej plecy wygięły się w łuk, gdy próbowała wepchnąć go głębiej, sprawić, by poruszał się szybciej.

\- Uważaj na swój język, panno Granger - zachichotał, utrzymując ten sam powolny rytm, i był zaskoczony, kiedy zaczęła się śmiać. - Co jest takiego zabawnego? - zapytał, unosząc jedną brew i zatrzymując się.

\- Panno Granger - powiedziała i zaśmiała się mocniej. Zmarszczył brwi i wydawało się, że uspokoiła się na tyle długo, by wyjaśnić. - To zabawne, po tym wszystkim, przez co przeszliśmy - powiedziała, spoglądając na ich połączone ciała i rumieniąc się lekko. - Nadal nazywasz mnie panną Granger - powiedziała, znowu zaczynając się śmiać.

\- A jak mam do ciebie mówić? - zapytał uwodzicielsko, jego usta były przy jej uchu, jego dłonie pieściły jej piersi.

\- A co z Hermioną? - zasugerowała.

\- Hermiono - wyszeptał ochrypłym głosem, a ona jęknęła głośno, ponownie wyginając się w łuk.

\- I czy nadal muszę cię nazywać profesorem? - zapytała, uśmiechając się, zaciskając wewnętrzne mięśnie wokół jego erekcji, sprawiając, że jęknął.

\- Myślę, że mogłabyś również nazywać mnie moim imieniem - powiedział po kilku chwilach.

\- Severus - jęknęła. - Na co czekasz? - zapytała, owijając nogi wokół jego talii i wbijając paznokcie w jego plecy.

Jęknął na to uczucie i musiał ciężko walczyć, aby się opanować. Po kilku kolejnych minutach tego samego powolnego rytmu usłyszał jej jęk, a potem szybkim ruchem odwrócił ją tak, że znalazła się teraz nad nim.

\- Lepiej - odetchnęła, a potem odchyliła się do pozycji siedzącej, wbijając go głębiej w siebie. - Jest mi tak dobrze - powiedziała i zaczęła szybciej poruszać się na nim w górę i w dół.

Obserwował ją, zahipnotyzowany, przez kilka chwil, z wyrazem błogości na jej twarzy, gdy rytm narastał, a potem pochylił się bliżej, skubiąc i całując jej szyję, a jego dłonie bawiły się jej piersiami, gdy ujeżdżała go mocniej i szybciej.

Wkrótce jej ciało znów się wokół niego zacisnęło, tyle że tym razem już nie mógł się powstrzymać. Oboje głośno jęczeli, gdy osiągnęli równocześnie punkt kulminacyjny.

Opadł do tyłu, wyczerpany, obejmując ramionami jej talię, gdy spoczywała na nim. Oboje byli dyszący, ale zadowoleni. Po kilku chwilach znów poczuł, jak się porusza, próbując przetoczyć się na bok, ale zacisnął swoje ramiona wokół niej, trzymając ją tam, gdzie była.

Poczuł, jak przesuwa ramiona po obu jego stronach, próbując ułożyć się wygodniej, z głową opartą na jego klatce piersiowej. Leniwie poruszał palcami w górę i w dół jej pleców, pieszcząc jej miękką skórę i wywołując dreszcze. Było im zbyt wygodnie, by się ruszyć. Nie chciał pozwolić jej odejść.

Obudził się zaskoczony, kiedy ponownie poczuł, jak Znak na jego przedramieniu płonie. Leżał na wznak, Hermiona była obok niego. Jej ramię obejmowało jego talię, a jej głowa spoczywała na jego ramieniu. Nie chcąc jej obudzić, ostrożnie zsunął się z łóżka i sięgnął po swoje ubranie.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytała sennie i odwróciła się do niego, wyraźnie czując się nieswojo, kiedy zobaczyła, jak się ubiera, prawdopodobnie myśląc, że próbuje się wymknąć.

\- Czarny Pan wzywa. Zostań tutaj - powiedział, gdy zaczęła wstawać. - Niedługo wrócę.

\- Ale dziś wyjeżdżam. Muszę się przygotować - wymamrotała.

\- Jest jeszcze dużo czasu. Po prostu zaczekaj tutaj - powtórzył, po czym pochylił się ku niej i pocałował ją delikatnie przed wyjściem.

***

\- Mistrzu - powiedział, kłaniając się, gdy przybył do kwatery głównej.

\- Mówiłeś, że spotykasz się dzisiaj z Zakonem.

\- Tak, mój panie.

\- Jaka jest ich decyzja?

\- Wydaje się, że wierzą w to, co powiedziałem. Niektórzy z nich nadal mi nie ufają, ale przyjmą mnie z powrotem do Zakonu.

\- Dobrze, to okazałoby się niezwykle pomocne. Zostaniesz za to wynagrodzony, Severusie.

\- Dziękuję Mistrzu.

\- Mówiłem ci, że chcę wkrótce zabrać moich Śmierciożerców do Azkabanu, czy rozmawiałeś już o tym z Zakonem?

\- Tak, mistrzu, ale wydają się niechętni. Trzymają ich w oddzielnych miejscach ze względów bezpieczeństwa.

\- W takim razie nalegaj. Potrzebuję wkrótce ich przeniesienia.

\- Tak, Mistrzu - powiedział, kłaniając się i odwrócił się, by wyjść.

\- Och, i Severusie - powiedział wtedy Voldemort i ponownie odwrócił się do niego, zauważając złowieszczy błysk w jego oczach. - Czarownica. Chcę, żeby się nią zajęto.

Obawiał się, że coś takiego może się wydarzyć, ale wciąż czuł, jak jego serce bije szybciej, a umysł otrząsa się, próbując znaleźć wyjście. 

\- Czy mogę zapytać dlaczego, Mistrzu?

\- Za dużo wie, może być niebezpieczna. Słyszałem, że jest droga Potterowi. Chcę, żeby pamiętał, że straci wszystko, jeśli stanie przeciwko mnie.

\- Ale Mistrzu, właśnie przyjęli mnie z powrotem do Zakonu. Śmierć dziewczyny byłaby podejrzana. Gdyby coś jej się stało, wiedzieliby, że jestem w to zamieszany. Stracilibyśmy możliwość ich szpiegowania.

\- W takim razie niech to wygląda na wypadek, nie obchodzi mnie to. Jest obciążeniem. Czas, żeby umarła.

\- Mistrzu, jeśli…

\- Nie, Severusie - przerwał mu, a jego oczy błysnęły gniewnie. - Chcę to zrobić i chcę, żebyś to zrobił. A teraz idź - rozkazał i machnął ręką, a drzwi się otworzyły.

Po powrocie do Irlandii godzinami przeszukiwał swoje książki i ostatecznie podjął decyzję.

Delikatne kroki na schodach sprawiły, że oderwał wzrok od stron, które uważnie przeglądał przez co najmniej pół godziny, i prawie westchnął, gdy zobaczył, jak wchodzi do biblioteki, z rozczochranymi włosami i białą jedwabną pościelą luźno owiniętą wokół jej ciała. Patrzył, jak wyraźnie się rozluźnia, kiedy go zobaczyła, opuszczając różdżkę, uśmiechała się ciepło.

\- Wróciłeś - powiedziała, stojąc przy drzwiach. Kiedy nie odpowiedział, kontynuowała: - Bałam się, że coś ci się stało.

\- Nie musiałaś się martwić - mruknął, gdy podeszła bliżej.

\- Co robisz? - zapytała, uśmiechając się i starając się zobaczyć, co czyta.

\- Badania.

\- O tej porze? - zapytała marszcząc brwi.

\- Czarny Pan wie, że wróciłem do Zakonu - powiedział poważnie i podszedł do miejsca, w którym stała.

\- Więc?

\- Uważa, że jesteś dla niego niebezpieczna, że wiesz za dużo.

\- Co to ma znaczyć? - zapytała, a on zobaczył błysk strachu w jej oczach.

\- Nie chce ryzykować, żebym został zdemaskowany jako szpieg.

\- Ale nigdy bym tego nie zrobiła.

\- Wiem - przerwał. - Ale jego to nie obchodzi.

\- Ale co…? - wymamrotała zdezorientowana, jej oczy spoglądały z na książki, które czytał.

\- Powiedział mi, żebym się tym zajął - powiedział i patrzył, jak jej oczy wracają do niego, rozszerzone z szoku.

\- Nie możesz - mruknęła i cofnęła się.

\- Hermiono - powiedział, sięgając dłonią do jej twarzy, ale znowu się cofnęła.

\- Ale wyjeżdżam z Ronem i Harrym, nie będę nawet w Zakonie - błagała.

\- To nie ma znaczenia - odpowiedział smutno.

\- Nie możesz, proszę, nie możesz mi tego zrobić - szepnęła, a łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. - Musi być inny sposób.

\- Nie ma - powiedział, kręcąc głową. - Przykro mi.

\- Proszę, Severusie - mruknęła, podchodząc bliżej do niego i unosząc dłoń do jego twarzy, jej palce pieściły jego szczękę, kiedy pochylił się pod jej dotykiem.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze - powiedział i objął ją ramionami, trzymając ją blisko siebie. - Zasługujesz na coś lepszego niż to - mruknął prawie do siebie.

\- Nie - szlochała, potrząsając głową na jego ramieniu, mocniej obejmując go ramionami.

\- To Twoja szansa, aby uciec od tego wszystkiego. Twoja szansa na lepsze życie.

\- A jeśli nie chcę? - szepnęła, unosząc twarz, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

Jak w transie, powoli pochylił się, całując ją delikatnie, wiedząc, że to będzie ostatni raz. Nigdy więcej nie będzie miał tej wiedźmy w swoich ramionach, nigdy nie zobaczy, jak jej oczy błyszczą, kiedy go ujrzy. Tak wiele rzeczy zostało niedopowiedzianych, tak wiele niedokończonych, ale było już za późno. Zrobiłby, co musiał, aby ochronić ją w każdy możliwy sposób i upewnić się, że tym razem będzie trzymała się z dala od tego rodzaju życia. Od niebezpieczeństw związanych z pracą ze szpiegami takimi jak on. Zaopiekowałby się nią, ale z daleka.

Po czymś, co wydawało się godzinami, w końcu przerwał pocałunek i cofnął się.

\- Już czas - powiedział, delikatnie pieszcząc jej twarz.

\- Co się teraz stanie?

\- Nie musisz się martwić - powiedział.

\- Będę za tobą tęsknić - uśmiechnęła się ze smutkiem.

\- Nie, nie będziesz - odpowiedział i uniósł różdżkę.

\- Kocham cię - powiedziała cicho, a sekundę później błysk czerwonego światła opuścił jego różdżkę i uderzył w nią. Przez chwilę trzymał jej ciało blisko, wdychając jej zapach, próbując go zapamiętać i szepnął „Ja też cię kocham” przy jej uchu, wiedząc, że tego nie słyszy.

Ostrożnie położył ją na kanapie, po czym wrócił do swojego biurka, aby podnieść książkę, którą czytał. Przeglądając instrukcje po raz ostatni, wziął głęboki oddech i oczyścił umysł, potrzebując pełnej koncentracji, gdy stawiał pierwsze kroki do wykonania skomplikowanego i potężnego Zaklęcia Pamięci.


	31. Pytania

Słyszała wokół siebie słabe głosy, ale nie mogła zrozumieć, co mówią. Próbowała otworzyć oczy, ale światło było za ostre, bolało. Mogła stwierdzić, że leży, czuła pod sobą coś miękkiego, ale nie mogła poruszyć żadnym mięśniem, oddychanie samo w sobie było wystarczająco trudne.

Ciemność znów ją otoczyła, głosy ucichły, ale nic nie mogła zrobić, aby to powstrzymać. Potem poczuła na skórze coś ciepłego, dotykającego jej miękkich dłoni, nowe głosy stawały się silniejsze, ale światło wciąż oślepiało i nie mogła otworzyć oczu. Próbowała rozchylić usta, spytać, co się dzieje, ale żaden dźwięk nie wyszedł z jej ust. Czuła, jakby jej głowa miała wybuchnąć, poczuła w oczach łzy bólu, a kiedy znów zbliżyła się ciemność, powitała ją z zadowoleniem.

Dryfowała tam i z powrotem, między ciemnością a światłem, bólem i spokojem. Nie była pewna, jak długo trwał ten stan, ale wydawało się, że minęły wieki. Czuła, jak jej oddech staje się silniejszy i była zaskoczona, gdy pewnej nocy w końcu zdołała poruszyć palcem. Był to tylko jeden palec i ledwo się poruszał, ale to wystarczyło, by podsycić jej determinację. Czas mijał, może tygodnie, może tylko godziny, aż wreszcie rozchyliła usta, szepcząc cicho imię, którego nie była pewna, a potem jęknęła cicho, czując, jak wysiłek wyczerpał jej siłę.

\- Hermiono? - wyszeptał głos obok niej i poczuła ciepłą dłoń wokół własnej. - Hermiono, słyszysz mnie?

Z niewielką siłą, którą pozostawiła, udało jej się jęknąć, a potem do jej uszu dotarły kolejne głosy.

\- Nie śpi, myślę, że nie śpi - wyszeptał jeden z nich podekscytowany.

\- Wezwij Poppy - zawołał inny i wkrótce poczuła ręce z tyłu głowy, lekko ją unoszące, i coś zimnego na ustach.

\- Wypij to, kochanie - powiedział głos. - To sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej.

Zrobiła, o co prosili, i wkrótce poczuła, że ból ustępuje. Chciała się poruszyć, porozmawiać, ale jej ciało było ciężkie i zmęczone. Nieważne, jak bardzo z tym walczyła, ciemność znów ją otoczyła.

Kiedy otworzyła oczy, zauważyła, że światło już jej nie oślepia. Tuż przed nią znajdowało się małe okienko i mogła stwierdzić, że jest ledwie świt. Rozejrzała się po pokoju i zauważyła dwie postacie po drugiej stronie łóżka. Nie zajęło jej dużo czasu uświadomienie sobie, kim byli.

\- Harry? Ron? - szepnęła ochrypłym głosem. Słyszała, jak mamroczą coś przez sen i ponownie zawołała ich imiona.

\- C… co? - Ron powiedział zaskoczony, kiedy się obudził, rozglądając się po pokoju i próbując zobaczyć, skąd dobiega głos.

\- Hermiono - powiedział wtedy Harry i oboje przysunęli się do niej po obu stronach łóżka, biorąc jej dłonie w swoje.

\- Och, dzięki Bogu, że nie śpisz.

\- Tak nas zmartwiłaś.

\- Co się stało? Gdzie ja jestem? - zachrypiała.

\- Jesteśmy w kwaterze głównej. Snape przyniósł cię tutaj po wybuchu.

\- Snape? Co masz na myśli mówiąc, Snape. Czy on nie uciekł? - Zauważyła zdziwienie na ich twarzach i zapytała. - Co się dzieje?

\- Snape jest z Zakonem, nie pamiętasz? - zapytał Harry, wyraźnie zmartwiony.

\- Ale… ale on zabił Dumbledore'a. - Spojrzeli na nią ponownie, ale żaden z nich się nie odezwał.

\- Co się stało? - zapytała, próbując wstać, ale głowa ją bolała i poczuła, jak pokój wiruje, gdy tylko się poruszyła.

\- Połóż się - powiedział delikatnie Ron, kładąc dłonie na jej ramionach, kiedy pchnął ją z powrotem na łóżko.

\- Co się ze mną stało? - szepnęła.

\- Cóż, nie jesteśmy pewni. Czekaliśmy tutaj na ciebie. Zaczynaliśmy się martwić, bo spóźniałaś się, a potem Snape aportował się przy drzwiach, z tobą w ramionach. Powiedział, że zostałaś zaatakowana przez śmierciożerców.

\- Co?

\- Cóż, powiedział, że próbowali zabrać cię do Voldemorta, a ty walczyłaś, a potem nastąpiła eksplozja. Nie był pewien, jak to się stało. Śmierciożercy uciekli, prawdopodobnie myśląc, że nie żyjesz. Kiedy cię znalazł, powiedział, że ledwo oddychałaś.

\- Ale Snape jest jednym z nich, jest śmierciożercą, prawda? - zapytała niepewnie.

\- Nie, on szpieguje dla Zakonu - poprawił Ron, patrząc na nią w sposób, który ją denerwował, jakby była szalona czy coś.

Miała właśnie zadać kolejne pytanie, kiedy jej przerwano.

\- Hermiono, nie śpisz! - Od strony drzwi dobiegł głos Ginny. - Tak się martwiliśmy. - Uśmiechnęła się słabo, patrząc, jak rudowłosa podeszła do łóżka. - Tak się cieszę, że czujesz się lepiej, martwiłam się, że nie obudzisz się na ślub.

\- Ślub? Jaki ślub?

\- Cóż, oczywiście Billa i Fleur - odpowiedziała Ginny, a jej uśmiech nieco zbladł.

\- Ale to wciąż za kilka miesięcy.

\- Co masz na myśli? To w ten weekend.

\- Co? To niemożliwe. Czy zmienili datę? - Spojrzała na nich troje, zauważając sposób, w jaki na siebie patrzyli, a na obu twarzach malowało się zmieszanie i zmartwienie. - Co się dzieje?

\- Cóż, byłaś nieprzytomna przez prawie trzy tygodnie, Hermiono - odpowiedział w końcu Harry, wciąż trzymając ją za rękę.

\- Trzy tygodnie? To wciąż nie wyjaśnia…

\- Jaka jest ostatnia rzecz, którą pamiętasz? - zapytał delikatnie Ron.

\- Cóż - powiedziała po chwili namysłu. - Pamiętam, jak poszłam na ulicę Pokątną kupić kilka książek, a potem wróciłam tutaj. Powiedziano Kingsleyowi, że w Ministerstwie jest szpieg i zwołał spotkanie.

\- Ale to było zaledwie kilka tygodni po śmierci Dumbledore'a.

\- Więc? - zapytała ostrożnie.

\- Hermiono, to spotkanie odbyło się ponad dwa miesiące temu - odpowiedział Ron.

\- Co? Nie - powiedziała, cicho się śmiejąc. - To niemożliwe. To nie mogło być tak dawno temu. - Spojrzała na nich ponownie, w milczeniu mając nadzieję, że powiedzą jej, że to tylko jeden wielki żart.

\- Och, kochanie, nie śpisz. - Głos Molly rozproszył ją i ponownie odwróciła się do drzwi. Zobaczyła, że stoi tam, patrząc z ulgą, a tuż za nią podążali Kingsley i Remus.

\- Dobrze widzieć, że w końcu się obudziłaś. Martwiłaś nas - powiedział Kingsley swoim głębokim głosem.

\- Tak, przepraszam za to - odpowiedziała, nie mogąc wymyślić nic więcej.

\- Czy ta trójka ci przeszkadza, kochanie? - zapytała Molly, patrząc na Harry'ego, Rona i Ginny, jakby robili coś strasznego.

\- Och, nie, po prostu mnie informują.

\- Cóż, zmykajcie stąd, natychmiast. Hermiona potrzebuje trochę odpoczynku, żeby odzyskać siły. Macie wesele, którym musicie się zająć za kilka dni - powiedziała, uśmiechając się słodko.

\- Ale mamo - narzekała Ginny, ale Molly odmówiła słuchania i prawie wypchnęła ich z pokoju.

\- Wrócimy później - obiecał Ron, kiedy wychodzili.

\- Ja też powinienem iść - powiedział jej Kingsley. - Dobrze widzieć, że dochodzisz do siebie.

\- Dziękuję - odpowiedziała, zaskoczona sposobem, w jaki mężczyzna patrzył na nią, gdy mówił. Zawsze się dogadywali, ale nie byli zbyt blisko.

Kiedy w pokoju zostali tylko ona i Remus, skinęła na niego bliżej.

\- Co się dzieje, Remusie? - zapytała, siadając przy łóżku.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Powiedzieli mi, że była eksplozja.

\- Nie pamiętasz, co się stało? - zapytał, a ona tylko pokręciła głową. - Cóż, wiem tylko to, co powiedział nam Severus. Najwyraźniej wyszłaś zobaczyć się ze swoim informatorem, ale zostałaś napadnięta przez Śmierciożerców. Myśli, że cię śledzili. Zaatakowali cię, a ty im odpowiedziałaś. Wtedy nastąpiła eksplozja , a budynek, w którym byłaś, zawalił się. Musiał zaczekać, aż wszyscy Śmierciożercy znikną, zanim zaczął cię szukać. Powiedział, że część dachu spadła na ciebie.

Milczała, gdy mówił, zbyt zszokowana, by się odezwać, a po kilku chwilach kontynuował.

\- Wszyscy byliśmy tutaj, kiedy cię przyniósł. Merlinie, myśleliśmy, że nie żyjesz - powiedział, a ostatnia część była ledwie szeptem. - Sam cię tu przyniósł i odmówił wyjścia, dopóki nie upewnił się, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Madame Pomfrey zapewniła go, że zajmie to trochę czasu, ale wyzdrowiejesz. - Wziął głęboki oddech, jakby nabierał sił, zanim znów się odezwał. - Miałaś wiele złamanych kości, krwawienia wewnętrzne, przebite płuco, ale zapewniła nas, że może to naprawić, powiedziała, że przyniósł cię tutaj na czas. Kiedy po dwóch dniach nadal się nie obudziłaś, zaczęliśmy się martwić. Twoje ciało goiło się szybko, ale nie reagowałaś. Powiedziała, że prawdopodobnie masz duży wstrząs mózgu, że to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim się obudzisz, że musimy być cierpliwi. Po pierwszym tygodniu Kingsley porozmawiał z uzdrowicielem w Świętym Mungu, specjalizującym się w tego rodzaju problemach. Nie mogliśmy cię tam zabrać, ponieważ nie mogliśmy im wyjaśnić, co ci się przydarzyło, ale skłonił go, aby tu przyjechał z Poppy. Nie mogliśmy nic zrobić, tylko czekać.

\- Jak długo? - zapytała, nie chcąc uwierzyć w to, co powiedzieli Harry i Ron.

\- 19 dni - odpowiedział bez namysłu i nie patrząc na nią.

\- Nic nie pamiętam - mruknęła, a on znowu się do niej odwrócił.

\- Cóż, dość mocno uderzyłaś się w głowę, nic dziwnego, że nie pamiętasz, kiedy cię zaatakowali.

\- Nie - powiedziała, potrząsając głową, po czym skrzywiła się z bólu. - Wcześniej. Powiedzieli mi, że od śmierci Dumbledore'a minęły ponad dwa miesiące, ale pamiętam tylko pierwsze dwa tygodnie, a potem nic.

\- Nie pamiętasz? - zapytał zaskoczony.

\- Nie. Proszę, powiedz mi, co się stało. - błagała go.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy powinienem ci to powiedzieć.

\- Co powiedzieć?

\- Może to powinno poczekać, aż poczujesz się lepiej - zasugerował.

\- Remusie, proszę, muszę wiedzieć.

\- Nie znam całej historii. Byłaś bardzo tajemnicza.

\- Tajemnicza? O czym ty mówisz?

\- Cóż - powiedział, biorąc głęboki oddech. - To wszystko wydarzyło się zaledwie kilka dni przed tym, jak zostałaś zraniona, przynajmniej główna część. Pewnej nocy Kingsley zwołał spotkanie i przyniosłaś myślodsiewnię. Otrzymałaś wspomnienie, należało do Snape'a i pokazało powody, że to nie on zabił Dumbledore'a. Najwyraźniej oboje pracowaliście z kimś, myślę, że za Śmierciożercą. Przekazywał przez was informacje, ale chciał, aby Snape wrócił do Zakonu. Po kilku dniach dyskusji zdecydowaliśmy się przyjąć go z powrotem. To było dzień wcześniej, zanim cię zaatakowali i przyniósł cię tutaj.

\- Współpracowałam ze śmierciożercą? To niemożliwe. - powiedziała prawie do siebie. Wziął ją za rękę, zanim kontynuował.

\- Pracowałaś z nim już od kilku miesięcy.

\- Z kim? Kto to był?

\- Nie wiem, nigdy nam nie powiedziałaś.

\- Co jeszcze wiesz?

\- To wszystko - powiedział, ale wiedziała, że nie mówił jej wszystkiego, przez sposób, w jaki unikał kontaktu wzrokowego. - Myślę, że pójdę po Poppy. Chciałaby wiedzieć, że nie śpisz.

\- Remusie, zaczekaj - powiedziała, ale on tylko powiedział jej, że musi trochę odpocząć, po czym wyszedł z pokoju.

Gdy tylko pani Pomfrey usłyszała, że się obudziła, poszła się z nią zobaczyć. Spędziła ponad godzinę, sprawdzając ją, upewniając się, że jej ciało zagoiło się prawidłowo. Po długich rozważaniach zdecydowała się opowiedzieć jej o utracie pamięci, ale wiedźma zapewniła ją, że prawdopodobnie jest to tylko chwilowe i że powinna odpocząć i zrelaksować się, że wspomnienia wkrótce wrócą. Była zmuszona wypić więcej eliksirów, jednym z nich był Eliksir Spokojnego Snu. Obudziła się dopiero następnego dnia.

\- Wyglądasz znacznie lepiej - powiedział Ron, kiedy on i Harry weszli do pokoju.

\- No cóż, pani Pomfrey dała mi eliksir przeciwbólowy, więc czuję się dużo lepiej - powiedziała, starając się brzmieć radośnie. - Powiedziała, że mogę wrócić do swojej sypialni, kiedy poczuję się lepiej.

\- Może powinnaś zostać tutaj trochę dłużej - zasugerował Harry, gdy zaczęła wstawać.

\- Nonsens, nic mi nie jest - powiedziała lekceważąco, ale kiedy próbowała wstać, straciła równowagę, a ręce Rona na jej talii w ostatniej sekundzie zapobiegły upadkowi. - OK, może potrzebuję trochę pomocy, żeby się tam dostać, ale nadal idę - powiedziała uparcie, rozśmieszając Harry'ego i Rona.

Z ich pomocą powoli wyszła z ambulatorium, ale kiedy szli korytarzem w kierunku schodów, otworzyły się drzwi do biblioteki.

\- Spotkanie Zakonu - wyjaśnił Harry, gdy członkowie zaczęli wychodzić z pokoju. Niektórzy zatrzymali się, aby zapytać ją, jak się czuje, ale inni po prostu przechodzili obok, rzucając jej gniewne spojrzenia.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytała Harry'ego zmieszana, ale zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, przemówił młody auror.

\- Dobrze widzieć, że wszystko w porządku. Teraz możesz pobiec z powrotem do swojego małego przyjaciela, przekazać mu więcej informacji. Może uda ci się nawet przekonać kilku kolejnych Śmierciożerców, aby dołączyli do Zakonu.

Zanim ktokolwiek mógł powiedzieć cokolwiek innego, usłyszała głośny warkot, a w następnej sekundzie auror został rzucony o ścianę, z mocno zaciśniętą dłonią Remusa na szyi.

\- Wystarczy - wrzasnął. - Odezwij się do niej jeszcze raz w ten sposób, a upewnię się, że tego pożałujesz.

\- Remusie - powiedział Bill, stając obok niego i próbując go uspokoić.

\- Dziś pełnia księżyca - wyszeptał Ron przy jej uchu, gdy Remus puścił mężczyznę, z ostrzegawczym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Chodź, weźmy cię na górę - powiedział Harry, próbując ją rozproszyć.

\- Dlaczego to powiedział? Dlaczego inni tak na mnie patrzyli?

\- Cóż, widzisz, pracowałaś z kimś od jakiegoś czasu - zaczął Ron, ale przerwała.

\- Remus powiedział, że pracowałam ze śmierciożercą.

\- No cóż, niektórzy członkowie uważają, że nas zdradziłaś - powiedział.

\- Co? Nigdy bym tego nie zrobiła!

\- Wiemy, ale oni są nowi, nie znają cię tak dobrze jak my. Niektórzy uważają, że zarówno ty, jak i Snape jesteście zdrajcami.

\- A ty co myślisz? - zapytała, kiedy pomogli jej usiąść na łóżku.

\- Nie sądzę, żebyś nas zdradziła i chociaż nienawidzę tego przyznawać - powiedział Harry. - To, co widzieliśmy w Myślodsiewni o Snape'ie było całkiem przekonujące.

\- O czym były te wspomnienia? - zapytała, ale zanim zdążyli odpowiedzieć, usłyszeli wołający ich głos Molly.

\- Musimy iść - powiedział Ron, zadowolony, że nie musi odpowiadać na więcej pytań.

\- Odpocznij trochę, wrócimy, żeby pomóc ci zejść po schodach, gdy lunch będzie gotowy.

Zrozumiała, że nie mówili jej wszystkiego, i obiecała sobie, że dowie się, co się z nią stało i co zapomniała.


	32. Samotność

\- Czy wiedźma nie żyje? - Voldemort zapytał Snape'a, gdy ten wszedł do kwatery głównej.

\- Jeszcze nie jestem pewien, Mistrzu - odpowiedział.

\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że nie jesteś pewien? - zapytał z gniewem słyszalnym w jego głosie i Severus wiedział, że kroczy po bardzo cienkiej linii.

\- Musiała podejrzewać, że zamierzam ją zaatakować i była na to gotowa. Pojedynkowaliśmy się i ostatecznie zdecydowałem się wysadzić budynek, w którym byliśmy. Niestety, zanim mogłem się upewnić, że nie żyje, członkowie Zakonu zaczęli się teleportować w to miejsce. Musiałem im powiedzieć, że została zaatakowana przez Śmierciożerców i próbowałem ją uratować.

\- Ale nie wiesz, czy wciąż żyje?

\- Nie, mistrzu. Kiedy ją zabrali, była ciężko ranna i ledwo oddychała. Wątpię, czy przeżyje.

Ból uderzył go, zanim jeszcze zorientował się, co się dzieje. Czerwone oczy jego Mistrza utkwiły w nim z uśmiechem.

\- Nie chcę wątpliwości, Severusie - powiedział po kilku chwilach, zdejmując klątwę.

\- Nie mogę znowu do niej podejść, Mistrzu, bo będą mnie podejrzewać - wydyszał. - Udało mi się wyczyścić jej pamięć, kiedy ją zabrali, bez ich zauważenia. Nawet jeśli wyzdrowieje po kontuzjach, nie będzie pamiętać nic o naszej wspólnej pracy.

\- Mówiłem ci, że chcę jej śmierci - powiedział niskim, niebezpiecznym głosem i znowu ból wypełnił jego ciało, niczym palący ogień pod skórą.

\- Wiem, panie, i przepraszam, ale nie mogę się teraz do niej dostać, jeśli mnie nie podejrzewają. Wierzę jednak, że Potter otrzymał wiadomość, którą chciałeś mu przekazać.

\- Wróć tam teraz. Upewnij się, że nie jest już dla nas zagrożeniem - powiedział i zostawił Severusa samego w pokoju, wciąż próbującego wstać. Wiedział, że jedynym powodem, dla którego wciąż żył, było to, że udało mu się wrócić do Zakonu. Nadal był przydatny.

Chociaż starał się tego uniknąć, jego myśli wciąż wracały do tego, co jej zrobił. To była trudna decyzja i ledwo miał czas na przygotowanie się. Wtedy wydawało się, że to dobry pomysł, ale kiedy trzymał w ramionach jej krwawiące ciało, zastanawiał się, czy to był właściwy wybór.

Nie wykonał na niej Obliviate, doskonale wiedząc, jak niebezpieczne może być to zaklęcie, gdy próbował wymazać tak ważne wspomnienia i tak długi okres czasu. Po wielu badaniach znalazł starożytne zaklęcie, które działało bez ryzyka, że stanie się kompletną idiotką. Było to złożone zaklęcie, które wymagało dużej siły i koncentracji, aby zostało prawidłowo rzucone. Sposób, w jaki działało, był taki, że tak naprawdę nie wymazywało wspomnień, a je blokowało. Uniemożliwił przywołanie ich umysłowi. Urok był oczywiście bardzo niestabilny i mógł zostać złamany przez potężną magię. Dlatego musiał mieć ją na oku.

Złe było to, że pozostała nieprzytomna, dopóki urok nie zakończył blokady, a to mogło zająć kilka dni, a może dłużej. Był zmuszony znaleźć sposób, aby ją uśpić, tak aby Zakon nie zdawał sobie sprawy, co się naprawdę dzieje. Musiał także obmyśleć sposób na przekonanie swojego Mistrza, że naprawdę próbował ją zabić.

Skończył rzucać zaklęcie i nawet nie zastanawiając się, wziął ją w ramiona i aportował do opuszczonego budynku z dala od miasta. Wiedział, że nie czuła bólu, dopóki była nieprzytomna, ale to nie poprawiło mu samopoczucia. Delikatnie położył ją na ziemi i wziął różdżkę. Klątwy, których używał do torturowania ludzi, zarówno czarodziejów, jak i mugoli, były teraz używane raniąc jej ciało tak, aby utrzymać ją przy życiu, aby żadna ze stron nawet nie podejrzewała, co naprawdę się stało. Kiedy był pewien, że to wystarczy, machnął różdżką w kierunku budynku, powodując jego eksplozję.

Stojąc przy drzwiach do kwatery głównej, strach prawie go sparaliżował, gdy zastanawiał się, czy nie było to za dużo. Jej ciepła krew przesiąkła jego szaty i ledwo czuł bicie jej serca. Próbowali odebrać mu ją, gdy tylko ją zobaczyli, ale nie pozwolił się wyprosić, dopóki nie miał pewności, że przeżyje.

Odwiedzał ją często, w milczeniu obserwując, jak jej ciało leczy się, kiedy był pewien, że nikt tego nie zauważa. Mijały dni, a on zaczął się denerwować. To trwało zbyt długo. Wielokrotnie sprawdzał zaklęcie, a następnie użył myślodsiewni, aby dokładnie obserwować, co się stało, gdy go rzucił. Nieważne, ile razy się nad tym zastanawiał, zrobił dokładnie to, co zalecała książka. Nie było żadnych błędów, więc dlaczego jeszcze się nie obudziła?

Wiele wydarzyło się w ciągu tygodni, kiedy była nieprzytomna, a najważniejsza była ucieczka z Azkabanu. Po długich dyskusjach udało mu się przekonać Kingsleya, by wysłał kilku więźniów, najmniej niebezpiecznych, z powrotem do więzienia. Jego Mistrz nie był do końca szczęśliwy, ponieważ ludzie, których naprawdę potrzebował, wciąż byli poza jego zasięgiem, ale nie mieli wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby zrobić cokolwiek innego.

Zamach poszedł dokładnie tak, jak planowano. Zaraz po jego zakończeniu Bellatriks została nagrodzona przez Voldemorta. Jednak jego radość zamieniła się we wściekłość zaledwie kilka godzin później, a kobieta otrzymała sporą dawkę Cruciatusa, zanim noc dobiegła końca.

Wiedząc, że więźniowie mają uciec, na każdego z nich nałożono silne zaklęcia tropiące, a gdy tylko opuścili więzienie, zostali ścigani i ponownie schwytani, wraz z kilkoma innymi Śmierciożercami. Oczywiście Severus również został ukarany, ponieważ, według swojego Mistrza, powinien był wiedzieć o tych zaklęciach, ale Voldemort szybko o nim zapomniał. Jego wściekłość skupiła się na kobiecie, która dowodziła nieudaną misją.

Dowiedział się, że w końcu obudziła się dzień po tym, jak to się stało, kiedy opuszczał kwaterę główną Zakonu po spotkaniu wczesnym rankiem. Cieszył się, że został w bibliotece i omawiał nowe plany z Kingsleyem. W ten sposób udało mu się uniknąć konfrontacji z nią, przynajmniej na razie. Jednak usłyszał niegrzeczny komentarz rzucony przez jednego z aurorów, ale jej godność uratował dość gwałtowny Remus Lupin. Kto by pomyślał, że wilk ma to w sobie?

Mimo to nie podobał mu się sposób, w jaki mężczyzna zachowywał się wokół niej, jego opiekuńczość, nie mógł nic na to poradzić. W końcu był jedynym, który wiedział, że byli razem. Nie był to tylko wilkołak. Zauważył również zachowanie Kingsleya, spędzając więcej czasu w kwaterze głównej niż to konieczne, czasami rozmawiając z nią. Inni po prostu obserwowali ją z daleka, tak jak robił to Severus.

Szczerze mówiąc, to nie dwaj mężczyźni martwili go najbardziej. Był to chłopiec Weasleyów. Byli przyjaciółmi od lat, wiedział o tym, ale ich związek wydawał się być inny niż z Potterem. Severus był zmuszony spędzać coraz więcej czasu w kwaterze głównej, a oni zawsze wydawali się być razem. Znajdował ich w bibliotece, siedzących blisko siebie, z jej głową czasami opartą na ramieniu chłopca, gdy czytała. Czasami słyszał, jak rozmawiają z ożywieniem i głośno się śmieją. Zauważył sposób, w jaki chłopiec na nią patrzył, sposób, w jaki jej dotykał, i niczego nie pragnął bardziej, jak tylko podejść do miejsca, w którym stała i zabrać ją ze sobą, zabrać tylko dla siebie. Był zmuszony jednak odsunąć się na bok, pozwolić jej żyć dalej swoim życiem, nawet jeśli wybrałaby tego durnia.

Wiedział, że zadawała pytania o to, co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy. Kingsley ostrzegł Severusa, że rozmawiała z nim i kilkoma innymi członkami, pytając, co wiedzą. Auror zapytał go, czy powinni powiedzieć jej prawdę, a on odradził mu to, zapewniając go, że byłaby bezpieczniejsza, gdyby nie wiedziała.

Przez następne trzy dni czuł na sobie jej wzrok, ilekroć byli w tym samym pokoju, co, przy wszystkich spotkaniach, które zwoływali, było dość częste. Był pewien, że już wiedziała, że pracowała z nim, i że pozostali odmówili podania jej więcej informacji. Wkrótce zwróci się do niego. Próbował jej unikać, zwłaszcza będąc z nią sam na sam, ale była uparta.

\- Profesorze Snape, czy mogę zamienić z tobą słowo? - zapytała któregoś popołudnia, po zablokowaniu mu drogi do drzwi, ponieważ spotkanie, na którym byli, dobiegło końca.

\- Nie mam na to czasu, panno Granger - odpowiedział chłodno, odsuwając się na bok i próbując dotrzeć do drzwi, ale nie pozwoliła mu.

\- Przepraszam, sir. Obiecuję, że to tylko chwila.

\- Kiedy ty spędzasz swoje dni, czytając książki i rozmawiając ze znajomymi, inni mają naprawdę dużo do zrobienia, więc jeśli mi wybaczysz - powiedział niegrzecznie, ale ona wciąż nie chciała go wypuścić.

\- Proszę, sir. - Nalegała mocniej, wciąż stojąc przed drzwiami.

\- Dobrze. - W końcu ustąpił. - Co chcesz?

\- Wiesz, że nie pamiętam niczego, co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy, prawda?

\- Tak.

\- Powiedzieli mi, że to ty mnie tu sprowadziłeś. Ty byłeś tym, który uratował mi życie po, kiedy zostałam zaatakowana. Chciałam tylko…

\- Nie mam czasu na sentymenty, panno Granger. - Przerwał energicznie.

\- Cóż, powiedzieli mi też, że najwyraźniej pracowałam ze śmierciożercą i zastanawiałam się, czy może wiesz coś o…

\- Nigdy z tobą nie pracowałem - ponownie jej przerwał. - Oboje po prostu pracowaliśmy z tą samą osobą i to wszystko, co wiem - powiedział i przeszedł obok niej, w końcu docierając do drzwi.

\- Proszę pana - powiedziała i wzięła go za rękę, żeby go powstrzymać. Odetchnął ostro w wyniku nieoczekiwanego kontaktu i powoli odwrócił się, by znów spojrzeć na nią, zauważając, że jej oczy utkwione są w ich złączonych dłoniach. Spojrzał na nią uważnie, bojąc się, że może coś sobie przypomnieć, ale potem zarumieniła się i szybko puściła jego rękę, cofając się.

\- To, co robiłaś, było niebezpieczne, panno Granger, i sugeruję, żebyś o tym zapomniała - powiedział, kiedy otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na zewnątrz. W następnej sekundzie aportował się do swojego domu.

Znowu zatrzymał się w Spinner's End. Nie wrócił do swojego domku w Irlandii od nocy, kiedy Voldemort kazał mu ją zabić, z wyjątkiem zebrania kilku książek i eliksirów, które tam trzymał. To miejsce wydawało się być teraz takie puste i za każdym razem, gdy wchodził do środka, nie mógł powstrzymać się od przypomnienia sobie, jak tam była. Wtedy jego umysł wracał do nocy, kiedy to zakończył, nocy, kiedy odebrał jej wspomnienia, by utrzymać ją przy życiu. Pamiętał, jak trzymał jej zranione ciało w ramionach, zastanawiając się, czy przypadkowo jej nie zabił, próbując ją ratować.

Musiał zrobić jedną rzecz, z którą zwlekał przez kilka dni, aż był pewien, że naprawdę wszystko w porządku. Musiał odwiedzić jej rodziców.

Tak jak za każdym razem, gdy tam był, przed aportacją założył maskę. Przez kilka pierwszych razy byli zaskoczeni, widząc zamaskowanego mężczyznę aportującego się do ich kryjówki, ale potem przyzwyczaili się do jego krótkich wizyt.

\- Chciałbyś coś do picia? - zaproponowała jej matka. Jak zawsze. Uśmiechając się do siebie, odmówił. Jak zawsze.

\- Nie byłeś tu od tygodni, czy wszystko w porządku?

\- Zdarzył się wypadek - powiedział i zauważając ich zmartwione spojrzenia, szybko dodał - nie ma się czym martwić, wasza córka jest bezpieczna. 

Westchnęli z ulgą i poprosili go, aby usiadł.

\- Co się stało?

\- Szczegóły nie są ważne. Przyjechałem tutaj, bo myślę, że może już czas, żebyście ją zobaczyli. Tylko krótka wizyta. Z powodu wypadku nie pamięta, co się wydarzyło w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy, więc nie wie, że zostaliście zaatakowani w swoim domu i wysłani tutaj dla bezpieczeństwa.

\- Ona nie pamięta? - zapytała jej matka.

\- Ale wszystko z nią w porządku, prawda? Na pewno musi być coś, co możesz zrobić, żeby jej to przypomnieć?

\- Magia nie pomaga w tego rodzaju sytuacjach. Może przypomni sobie z czasem, ale może nie. Ważne jest to, że żyje i jest zdrowa, a wy na pewno powinniście ją zobaczyć.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Kiedy wyjeżdżamy?

\- Najpierw muszę znaleźć bezpieczne miejsce, w którym moglibyście się spotkać. To może zająć kilka dni. Tutaj - powiedział, wyciągając różdżkę i celując w jedną z filiżanek na stole, mamrocząc zaklęcie. - Kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas, ten kubek zmieni kolor na pomarańczowy. Od tego momentu będziecie mieć dziesięć minut na przygotowanie się, potem musicie go dotknąć, oboje w tym samym czasie, a on zabierze was do córki.

\- Zabierze nas do niej? Dlaczego nie może tu przyjść?

\- Tak jest bezpieczniej. - odpowiedział. - Kiedy już tam dotrzecie, będziecie mieć godzinę, potem kubek zmieni kolor na niebieski, a dziesięć minut później musicie go ponownie dotknąć, a to sprowadzi was tutaj.

\- Tylko godzina?

\- Gdybyście zostali dłużej, ktoś mógłby ją znaleźć. To naraziłoby ją na niebezpieczeństwo, a jestem pewien, że byście tego nie chcieli. - Kiedy oboje potrząsnęli głowami, kontynuował. - Ponieważ nie pamięta, co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy, nie pamięta też pracy ze mną, więc byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyście powiedzieli jej jak najmniej o swojej obecnej sytuacji.

\- Ale pomagasz nam i jej, prawda? Dlaczego nie chcesz, żeby wiedziała?

\- Zaufaj mi, tak jest lepiej - powiedział, wstając.

\- Jesteś pewien, że niczego nie chcesz? Może filiżankę herbaty?

\- Nie, dziękuję, nie mam zbyt dużo czasu. Po prostu zwracajcie uwagę na filiżankę i pamiętajcie, że oboje musicie jej dotknąć w tym samym czasie.

\- Dziękuję za wszystko - powiedziała jej matka, a on skinął głową i teleportował się.


	33. Kontakt

Widziała, że jej unikali i to było frustrujące. Wciąż zadawała pytania o to, co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy, ale oni po prostu powtarzali to samo w kółko, zapewniając ją, że to wszystko, co wiedzą. Cholerni kłamcy.

Po tym, co wydarzyło się z aurorem tego ranka po spotkaniu, resztę dnia spędziła w swojej sypialni, wiedząc, że tego dnia mają kolejne spotkanie i nie chcąc ponownie na nich wpaść. Molly nalegała, żeby została w łóżku, i nie przeszkadzało jej to, ale wkrótce zmęczyła się siedzeniem w miejscu.

Nie miała pewności, która to była godzina, ale kiedy wyszła z sypialni, usłyszała głosy na dole. Wciąż czuła się trochę słaba, więc dotarcie do kuchni zajęło jej więcej czasu niż zwykle, ale kiedy podeszła bliżej do drzwi, usłyszała, jak ktoś wymawia jej imię.

\- Myślę, że Hermiona zasługuje na poznanie prawdy.

\- Dlaczego? Co by to dało? Już mamy informacje, których potrzebujemy od Snape'a. Nie ma potrzeby, żeby wiedziała, w co była zamieszana.

\- Jest mądrą wiedźmą. Jak myślisz, ile czasu zajmie jej zrozumienie tego, Kingsley? Myślę, że najlepiej byłoby, gdyby otrzymała od nas te fakty, zamiast wciąż zgadywać.

\- Czy nie byłeś tu przez ostatnie trzy miesiące, Remusie? Czy nie widziałeś, jak bardzo zmartwiona zawsze wyglądała, jak kłóciła się z Harrym i Ronem? Nie potrzebowała tego ciężaru na swoich ramionach. Myślę, że jest lepiej w ten sposób.

\- Nie chcę jej okłamywać, ona zasługuje na coś lepszego.

\- Masz rację, ona zasługuje na coś lepszego. Na o wiele lepsze życie, niż takie które prowadziła. Pracowałeś ze szpiegami. Wiesz, jak to jest. To może być jej szansa na lepsze życie - powiedział Kingsley, a potem usłyszała poruszające się krzesła. Bojąc się, że ją tam znajdą, pośpiesznie wróciła do sypialni.

Miała rację, trzymali się jakiejś wersji. Część niej bała się tego, co może odkryć, brzmiało to tak, jakby zrobiła okropne rzeczy. Ale inna część po prostu musiała wiedzieć, bez względu na wszystko.

Resztę dnia spędziła na obmyślaniu tego, co usłyszała, a następnego ranka wstała wcześnie i poszła do kuchni, żeby przygotować sobie śniadanie. Była tam od ponad godziny, zanim inni się obudzili.

\- Hermiono, co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytał Ron, gdy wszedł do kuchni. - Powinnaś być w łóżku.

\- Już ci mówiłam, że czuję się znacznie lepiej. Poza tym ostatnie trzy tygodnie spędziłam w łóżku, prawda? Chyba nie potrzebuję więcej odpoczynku.

Nie wyglądał na zbyt szczęśliwego, ale nie powiedział nic więcej i skupił się na śniadaniu.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobiła po jedzeniu, była wizyta w bibliotece. Większość poranka spędziła na czytaniu wszystkiego, co dostępne było na temat zaklęć pamięci, próbując znaleźć sposób na odzyskanie wspomnień. Była zaskoczona, gdy Ron usiadł obok niej, pytając, jak może jej pomóc, spędzając tam godziny, zamiast spędzać czas z braćmi, Ginny i Harrym, i dobrze się bawić. Musiała przyznać, że była tym zaskoczona i wzruszona. Mimo to w porze lunchu zlitowała się i wysłała go z innymi, wiedząc, jak bardzo nienawidzi prowadzenia badań.

\- Wiedziałem, że tu będziesz. - Odezwał się cichy głos za nią. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła Kingsleya opartego o framugę.

\- Wiedziałeś? Skąd?

\- Cóż, byłem pewien, że będziesz szukać sposobu, żeby sobie coś przypomnieć - powiedział i podszedł do niej bliżej. - Poszczęściło się?

\- Jeszcze nie. - Odpowiedziała z westchnieniem, przypominając sobie rozmowę, którą podsłuchała poprzedniego dnia, że tak naprawdę nie chciał, żeby cokolwiek pamiętała.

\- Cóż, mam coś dla ciebie - powiedział wtedy i usiadł obok niej.

\- Co to jest? - zapytała, kładąc książkę na stoliku przed nią.

\- To tylko stara książka, którą miałem na ten temat. Pomyślałem, że zechcesz ją przeczytać.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziała, odwracając się do niego z uśmiechem na ustach.

Wziął ją za rękę, odwzajemniając uśmiech, mamrocząc: 

\- Mam nadzieję, że to pomoże. - A potem usłyszała, jak ktoś odchrząknął.

Zaskoczona puściła jego dłoń i podniosła głowę, by ujrzeć Severusa Snape'a stojącego przy drzwiach z uniesioną jedną brwią.

\- Czy przeszkadzam? - zapytał rozbawionym głosem, ale widziała coś innego w jego minie. Wciąż wyglądał jak mroczny, okrutny czarodziej, którego znała od tak dawna, ale było tam też coś innego.

\- Nie, nie - mruknął Kingsley i wstał. - Właśnie dawałem Hermionie książkę, o której myślałem, że jej się spodoba.

\- Dobrze jest wiedzieć, że masz tak ważny powód opóźnienia spotkania, ale proszę, pamiętajcie, że niektórzy z nas mają ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia niż siedzieć i czekać na was - powiedział, rzucając im gniewne spojrzenie, zanim odszedł.

\- Idziesz? - zapytał Kingsley, gdy dotarł do drzwi, odwracając się do niej.

\- Co?

\- Idziesz na spotkanie? - Powtórzył i po sekundzie była przy nim, wchodząc do pokoju pełnego członków Zakonu i siadając.

Nie była pewna, o czym rozmawiają. Przez pierwsze kilka minut zwracała uwagę na ich słowa, ale potem coś ją rozproszyło. Rozglądając się po pokoju, licząc wszystkie nowe twarze, zauważyła, że Snape na nią patrzy. To było bardziej jak przeszywające spojrzenie. Odwrócił się tak szybko, kiedy ich oczy się spotkały. Nie była pewna, czy po prostu sobie tego nie wyobraziła. Widziała coś w jego twarzy, zupełnie jak to, co zauważyła w bibliotece zaledwie kilka minut wcześniej. Jego twarz była jak zwykle zimna i obojętna, ale w jego oczach zobaczyła coś nowego, coś, co wyglądało jak żal. Dlaczego tak na nią patrzył? Żałował, że ją uratował?

\- Czy znalazłaś coś przydatnego? - Głos Rona przy jej uchu przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości.

\- Jeszcze nie. Kingsley pożyczył mi książkę, której jeszcze nie czytałam, może coś w niej będzie.

\- Moglibyśmy kontynuować poszukiwania. Jestem pewien, że jest wiele książek, których jeszcze nie przejrzeliśmy - powiedział z uspokajającym uśmiechem na ustach, a ona nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu do niego.

\- Wiesz, nie musisz siedzieć ze mną w bibliotece przez cały dzień.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, ale chcę pomóc - powiedział. Już miała odpowiedzieć, kiedy rozproszył ją nowy głos.

\- Nie sądzę, żebyśmy powinni omawiać te sprawy wśród ludzi, którzy nie są w Zakonie - powiedział ten sam Auror, który wcześniej ją spotkał, patrząc nie tylko na Hermionę, ale także na Harry'ego i Rona.

\- Jeśli mogą walczyć o nas, to mają prawo być tu obecni i pomóc nam zdecydować, co zrobimy. - Spokojnie, ale stanowczo powiedział Kingsley, a auror sapnął i usiadł. - A więc, jak mówiłem, Severus ma nowe informacje na temat planów Śmierciożerców. - Dokończył i skinął głową w kierunku Snape'a.

Patrzyła, jak czarodziej wstaje, imponująco, jego długie, eleganckie palce przyciśnięte były do stołu, gdy pochylił się do przodu, patrząc na wszystkich w pokoju, z wyjątkiem niej. Dlaczego zwracała uwagę na jego palce? Nie była pewna. Tak jak nie wiedziała, dlaczego nagle uznała jego głos za tak fascynujący.

Mówił coś o Voldemorcie, który chciał wiedzieć, gdzie trzymali swoich więźniów, i o dementorach i ucieczce z Azkabanu, ale tak naprawdę już nie słuchała.

\- Strata czasu - wyszeptał Ron przy jej uchu, gdy Snape mówił. - To to samo, co powiedział ostatnim razem.

Sapnęła, kiedy Snape odwrócił się do nich twarzą, wyraźnie słysząc Rona, ale kiedy jego oczy spotkały się z jej, ponownie zobaczyła ten sam wyraz i to sprawiło, że poczuła się nieswojo.

Jeszcze kilka minut i spotkanie dobiegło końca, większość członków szybko opuściła dom, a ci, którzy zostali na lunch, zaoferowali pomoc Molly. Zauważyła, że Remus został z tyłu, rozmawiając z Szalonookim, a gdy tylko dwaj mężczyźni skończyli, ruszyła w jego stronę.

Wiedziała, że chciał powiedzieć jej prawdę i miała nadzieję, że może po prostu zapomni o tym, co powiedział mu Kingsley i przestanie ją okłamywać.

\- Remusie, możemy chwilę porozmawiać? - zapytała i zauważyła, że wyglądał na niepewnego.

\- Cóż, właściwie szedłem do kuchni, żeby pomóc Molly przy lunchu.

\- To będzie tylko chwila. Proszę?

\- W porządku - powiedział z westchnieniem i usiadł przy stole obok niej.

\- Chciałam cię zapytać, co wiedziałeś o tym, co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy.

\- Już ci powiedziałam wszystko, co wiem, Hermiono.

\- Ukrywasz coś, a ja chcę wiedzieć, co to jest - nalegała.

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałaś mi wiele, nigdy nikomu z nas nie powiedziałaś zbyt wiele i myślę, że prawdopodobnie miałaś dobry powód, dla którego zatrzymałaś to dla siebie.

\- Ale muszę wiedzieć i nie wiem, kogo zapytać.

\- Nie sądzę, żebym mógł ci w tym pomóc - powiedział. Mogła usłyszeć żal w jego głosie.

\- Czy wiesz, z kim pracowałam? - zapytała, nie spodziewając się tego.

\- Nie. Wiem tylko, że był śmierciożercą, a przynajmniej tak mi powiedziałaś.

\- Nie rozumiem. Dlaczego miałabym pracować z jednym z nich?

\- Zaufałaś mu, naprawdę mu zaufałaś.

\- Jak mogłam… - Zaczęła pytać, ale przerwał im głos Kingsleya wzywający Remusa z drzwi. Miała wrażenie, że zrobił to celowo.

Następne dwa dni były dość dziwne. Remus nie unikał jej, ale odmawiał odpowiedzi na więcej pytań, podobnie jak Kingsley. Jednak spędzali z nią dużo czasu. Prawdopodobnie po to, żeby się upewnić, że nikogo więcej o to nie poprosi.

Spotkania były znacznie częstsze, niż pamiętała, i spędzała większość czasu obserwując Snape'a, próbując zdecydować, czy powinna się z nim skonfrontować i zapytać go, co wie. Może nawet mógłby zorganizować dla niej spotkanie z jej „kontaktem”.

Była zaskoczona, gdy dowiedziała się, że Harry i Ginny znów byli razem, a kiedy zapytała, jak to się stało, wymamrotał coś o uświadomieniu sobie, czego naprawdę chce, a potem szybko zmienił temat. Ron i ona spędzali razem dużo czasu, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że chłopak nie chciał oglądać, jak jego siostra i jego najlepszy przyjaciel całują się całymi dniami. Oboje spędzali większość czasu w bibliotece, badając zaklęcia pamięci, a ona była zaskoczona, gdy odkryła, że jest naprawdę dobrym towarzyszem. Nie narzekał już tak bardzo jak kiedyś i był chyba jedynym, który nie zmieniał tematu za każdym razem, gdy pytała o czasy, o których zapomniała.

Ponieważ ślub był już blisko, dom wciąż był pełen ludzi i zawsze było coś do zrobienia. Najważniejszą rzeczą było trzymanie się z daleka od Molly, która wydawała się wariować ze wszystkimi niezbędnymi aranżacjami, ale w końcu na jeden dzień przed ślubem zdecydowała się porozmawiać ze Snape'em.

Nie wiedziała, dlaczego była zdziwiona. Zachowywał się jak zimny drań, tak jak się tego spodziewała, ale było to dość dziwne. Kiedy próbował wyjść, chwyciła go za rękę, żeby go powstrzymać. To był tylko odruch, jedyny sposób, o jakim w tej chwili mogła pomyśleć, aby go tam zatrzymać, ale jednocześnie wydawało się to tak znajome. Jakby robiła to wcześniej.

Była zszokowana tym uczuciem i słabym dreszczem, który dotknął jej ramienia, ale przede wszystkim była zszokowana jego reakcją. Zamarł w miejscu i wziął głęboki oddech, jakby próbował się opanować. Czy jej dotyk tak go odstraszył? Kiedy spojrzała na niego, zobaczyła zaciekawienie w jego oczach, gdy spojrzała na ich złączone dłonie. Szybko puściła go, zawstydzona własnym zachowaniem. Potem, zanim wyszedł, powiedział jej, że powinna zapomnieć o tym, co wie. Powiedział, że to niebezpieczne i powinna tak to zostawić. Czy to była obawa, którą wtedy widziała na jego twarzy? Na pewno nie. To było niemożliwe. Musiała mieć halucynacje czy coś.

W tę sobotę wstali o wschodzie słońca. Molly chciała się upewnić, że wszystko jest gotowe do ślubu i potrzebowała ich pomocy. Goście mieli przybyć tego samego popołudnia, rodzina Fleur zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej, a wszystko musiało być idealne na wesele jej najstarszego syna.

Nie zostało zbyt wiele do zrobienia, więc było jeszcze wcześnie, kiedy poszła do swojego pokoju, żeby się przebrać. Kiedy kilka dni wcześniej powiedziała Ginny, że powinna iść na Pokątną po suknię na ślub, ta powiedziała jej, że już ją ma. Najwyraźniej na kilka tygodni przed ślubem poszły razem na zakupy i kupiły wszystko, czego potrzebowały.

Włożyła sukienkę i spojrzała na siebie w lustrze. Była to złota jedwabna sukienka sięgająca do ziemi, z wycięciem w szpic, który odsłaniał dekolt i plecy. Chcąc być gotowa przed przybyciem gości, szybko włożyła pasujące buty na wysokim obcasie i pomalowała się przed zejściem na dół.

Zarówno Harry, jak i Ron czekali na nie w korytarzu, wyglądając bardzo przystojnie w swoich nowych szatach, a ona nie mogła nie zauważyć, jak na nią patrzyli, kiedy do nich podeszła.

\- Wow, wyglądasz pięknie - powiedział Harry, przez co lekko się zarumieniła. Ron po prostu skinął głową, najwyraźniej nie mogąc mówić.

\- To samo dotyczy was dwojga - odpowiedziała i odwróciła się, gdy dołączyła do nich Ginny. Harry'emu zajęło tylko sekundę, by do niej dołączyć, zostawiając Hermionę i Rona samych.

\- Może powinniśmy pójść zobaczyć, czy twoja matka potrzebuje naszej pomocy. - Zasugerowała po kilku niewygodnych chwilach ciszy, a on natychmiast się zgodził.

Następne kilka godzin spędzili w ogrodzie, witając gości i pomagając im usiąść. Kiedy przybyło kilku ostatnich gości, muzyka zmieniła się i oni również zostali poproszeni o zajęcie swoich miejsc.

Bill ubrany w białe szaty, minął ich i stanął obok ministra z szerokim uśmiechem, gdy czekał na Fleur. Wszystkie głowy odwróciły się, gdy wiedźma zaczęła kroczyć przejściem. Jej piękne włosy powiewały na wietrze, gdy się poruszała. Całe jej ciało wręcz świeciło, gdy patrzyła na swojego przyszłego męża i uśmiechnęła się do niego czule.

Hermiona poczuła, że ktoś chwycił ją za rękę i odwróciła się na bok, gdzie siedział Ron siedział, ale odmówił patrzenia na nią, trzymając ją za rękę, po prostu wpatrując się w swojego brata przed nimi i lekko się rumieniąc.

Dopiero gdy ostatnie iskry zniknęły z nieba i wszyscy wstali, puścił jej rękę.

Spędzał obok niej całą noc, czasami rozmawiając, inni po prostu stali obok niej, ale zawsze w pobliżu. Po obiedzie poprosił ją do tańca.

Ogród był pełen tańczących par, które powoli obchodziły je, aż zatrzymały się w odległym kącie. Czuła, jak jej serce bije szybciej, gdy odwrócił się i objął ją ramionami w talii, i powoli zaczęli poruszać się w rytm muzyki. Zapytała Harry'ego o Rona kilka dni wcześniej, bardzo dyskretnia. Oczywiście, gdyby coś wydarzyło się między nią a Ronem latem liczyła, że by jej powiedział. Dowiedziała się jednak, że stoczyli kilka bójek, od Harrego zupełnie nieświadomego tego, co naprawdę chciała wiedzieć.

Czuła, jak jego ciało zbliża się, gdy tańczyli, i denerwowało ją to. Zdecydowali, że zachowają rzeczy takimi, jakimi były, przynajmniej na razie, ale wyglądało na to, że Ron zmienił zdanie. Jego oczy utkwiły w niej i mogła poczuć jak motyle w jej brzuchu szaleją, gdy obserwowała, jak powoli przybliża twarz.

Ich usta były oddalone zaledwie o cal, a jej oczy zamykały się, gdy czekała na pocałunek, a potem wydarzyła się najdziwniejsza rzecz. Coś, co nigdy nie powinno się wydarzyć, gdy po latach czekania ktoś miał cię pocałować. Ich nosy zderzyły się o siebie.

Jej oczy gwałtownie się otworzyły i cofnęła nieco głowę. Zobaczyła mały uśmiech na jego twarzy, gdy ponownie się zbliżył i oboje przechylili głowy w tę samą stronę, a potem w drugą stronę, ponownie w tym samym czasie. Słyszała, jak śmieje się nerwowo, gdy objął jej twarz dłońmi, po czym w końcu się pocałowali.

Nie było to, czego się spodziewała. To było dziwne, nie było namiętności ani pożądania, prawie czuła jakby całowała brata. Po kilku sekundach rozstali się, oboje z tym samym zdezorientowanym wyrazem twarzy. Nie tak miało być. Byli Ronem i Hermioną i wszyscy oczekiwali, że skończą razem, ale to po prostu nie było w porządku. Może byli przyjaciółmi zbyt długo, a teraz mogli widzieć siebie tylko jako dobrych przyjaciół.

Patrzyła, jak marszczy brwi, wciąż trzymając ręce wokół jej talii, ale cofnął się o krok.

\- To było dziwne - wyszeptała w końcu, teraz już pewna, co może powiedzieć, i poczuła ulgę, kiedy westchnął i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Dziwne? Więc też to poczułaś? - powiedział i roześmiał się, rozśmieszając ją.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to miało być to - powiedziała, pocierając nos. - Przynajmniej teraz wiemy - szepnęła.

\- No cóż, chyba wystarczy nam jak na jedną noc, nie sądzisz? Może wrócimy do stołu i zjemy ciasto? - zapytał i zaczął iść, nie dając jej nawet czasu na odpowiedź.

Przez resztę nocy wyglądał na trochę zdenerwowanego, ale była zadowolona, że nie był na nią zły. Nie spędzali ze sobą tyle czasu, ale przynajmniej jej nie unikał.

Następnego dnia Molly ponownie obudziła ich wcześnie, pragnąc, aby po przyjęciu pomogli przywrócić wszystko na swoje miejsce. Jedyną rzeczą, która powstrzymywała ją przed krzyczeniem na kobietę i ponownym zaśnięciem, było to, że wiedziała, że teraz to już koniec. Już nie będzie żadnych przygotowań ani sprzątania w ostatniej chwili.

Z pomocą członków Zakonu, którzy uczestniczyli w przyjęciu i spędzili noc w domu, udało im się skończyć przed obiadem, a chłopcy zasugerowali, że powinni odwiedzić Freda i George'a. Harry twierdził, że potrzebuje kilku rzeczy z ulicy Pokątnej.. Wystarczyło jej kilka minut, by przekonać Molly, że wszystko w porządku i może wyjść z domu bez ochrony.

Świeże powietrze było cudowne po tylu dniach uwięzienia w domu i dobrze było spacerować wokół ludzi, którzy nie patrzyli na nią z nienawiścią lub jej nie unikali. Szła za nimi. Zatrzymując się przed każdym sklepem, czując się zrelaksowana po tym, co wydawało się trwać wieki.

Właśnie szła obok ciemnej alejki, kiedy ktoś złapał ją za rękę i odciągnął od głównej drogi. Została przyciśnięta do ściany przez zakapturzoną postać, a kiedy próbowała go odepchnąć, kaptur opadł i mogła zobaczyć, kto jest przed nią. Sapnęła z zaskoczenia gdy znalazła usta mężczyzny na swoich. Całkowicie zszokowana, próbowała go odepchnąć z całej siły, ale był dla niej za silny. Po kilku chwilach mężczyzna cofnął się, a na jego twarzy malowało się zmieszanie.

\- Co jest z tobą nie tak? - zapytał, przyciskając ją mocno do ściany.

\- Co jest ze mną nie tak? Co ty do cholery robisz? Puść mnie, Malfoy - wrzasnęła na niego.

\- Och, więc teraz to Malfoy? Już nie Draco, jak zaledwie kilka tygodni temu? Powiesz, czy już zdecydowałaś? - powiedział szyderczo.

\- O czym mówisz?

\- Miałaś mnie spotkać ponad tydzień temu, gdzie byłaś?

\- Spotkać Cię? - zapytała, zbyt zdezorientowana, żeby z nim walczyć.

\- Tak, spotkać mnie. Miałaś mi przekazać informacje o więźniach, pamiętasz?

Spojrzała na niego zszokowana. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co mówił. Czy to było możliwe? Czy Draco Malfoy był jej informatorem? Dlaczego, do diabła, ją pocałował?

\- Czy Severus nie powiedział ci, że cię szukam? - zapytał wtedy.

\- Snape?

\- Cóż, oczywiście, że Snape. Co się dzieje?

\- Mieliśmy się spotkać? Pracowaliśmy razem? - zapytała powoli.

\- To właśnie powiedziałem, prawda? Hermiono, co się z tobą dzieje?

\- Jeśli pracowałeś ze mną, dlaczego nie wiesz? - zapytała, zszokowana tym, jak użył jej imienia.

\- Co miałbym wiedzieć?

\- O eksplozji.

\- Jakiej eksplozji? - zapytał, brzmiąc na zmartwionego.

\- Zostałam zaatakowana przez śmierciożerców. Nie pamiętam nic z ostatnich kilku miesięcy. 

Patrzył na nią przez sekundę, jakby nie był pewien, czy mówi prawdę.

\- Ale na pewno pamiętasz mnie - powiedział i pochylił się bliżej, aby ponownie ją pocałować, ale kiedy przesunęła głowę na bok, zmarszczył brwi. - Naprawdę nie pamiętasz? - zapytał, a ona potrząsnęła głową. - Nawet tego? - zapytał i delikatnie pocałował ją w szyję, wywołując dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

\- Malfoy, przestań - powiedziała, odpychając go.

\- Miona? Gdzie jesteś? - z głównej ulicy dobiegł głos Harry'ego. Szukali jej.

\- Potter - mruknął pod nosem Malfoy i odsunął się od niej. - Wróć do swoich przyjaciół i zapytaj ich, co robiłaś przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy, ale nie mów nikomu, że mnie widziałaś. Jeśli zdecydujesz, że mi wierzysz, spotkaj się ze mną w Dziurawym Kotle za dwa dni, około 10. Bądź sama - powiedział, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł, ponownie ukrywając twarz.

Jej nogi nadal lekko się trzęsły, gdy wyszła z powrotem na aleję, starając się wyglądać na spokojną, gdy wołała imię Harry'ego.

***

\- Widziałeś ją? - zapytał głos z ciemności.

\- Tak - odpowiedział Draco.

\- Czy to, co powiedział, jest prawdą? Czy wyczyszczono jej pamięć?

\- Tak - powtórzył.

\- Czy ona ci uwierzyła? Czy myśli, że pracowała z tobą? - zapytał ponownie głos, brzmiąc na zachwyconego.

\- Myślę, że tak. Poprosiłem ją, żeby spotkała się ze mną za kilka dni, więc myślę, że wkrótce się dowiemy.

\- Dobrze. Idź odpocząć, wyglądasz okropnie - powiedział pogardliwie głos i bez słowa teleportował się.


	34. Stare urazy

Poszła do swojej sypialni, gdy tylko wrócili z Ulicy Pokątnej, twierdząc, że nie czuje się najlepiej, ale tak naprawdę chciała pomyśleć w samotności.

Cóż, powiedzieli jej, że pracowała z kimś innym, a teraz wydawało się, że wie, kto to był. Malfoy? Nie mogła uwierzyć, że mu zaufała, bez względu na to, co powiedział.

Z drugiej strony, nigdy by się nie domyśliła, że zaufałaby Snape'owi, nie po tym wszystkim, co zrobił. Tamtego lata wydarzyło się kilka bardzo dziwnych rzeczy i nie była pewna, co o tym myśleć. Zawsze była bystra, obmyślała każdą rzecz, nigdy nie chciała robić niczego w pośpiechu, więc prawdopodobnie miała dobre powody, by im ufać. Zastanawiała się tylko, jak to było.

Jednak było coś, co jej nie pasowało. Dlaczego Malfoy ją pocałował? Zawsze jej nienawidził, a ona nienawidziła go z wzajemnością. Był aroganckim dupkiem i przeklętym śmierciożercą! Nazwał ją po imieniu, jakby byli blisko, i nie wyglądał na tak zrażonego nią, jak zawsze. Co u licha robiła przez te miesiące?

\- Ginny? - zapytała, gdy dziewczyna weszła do sypialni.

\- Co? - powiedziała, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Chciałam cię o coś zapytać - powiedziała Hermiona, siadając na łóżku.

\- O co?

\- Cóż, próbowałam sobie przypomnieć, co mi się przydarzyło. Myślałam o rzeczach, o których zapomniałam, i chciałam cię zapytać…

\- Zapytać mnie? O co? - powiedziała Ginny, teraz wyraźnie zainteresowana.

\- Czy wiesz, czy… no cóż, widywałam się z kimś?

\- Pamiętasz? - zapytała zszokowana Ginny, a Hermiona poczuła, że jej serce bije szybciej. Czy naprawdę umawiała się z kimś?

\- Niezupełnie - odpowiedziała. - Po prostu miałam przeczucie…

\- No cóż - odpowiedziała, szczerząc się. - Chociaż nie wiem, kto to był.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Cóż, nigdy mi o nim nie mówiłaś. Dowiedziałam się, kiedy wróciłaś do domu z malinką na szyi. Musiałaś to nawet zatuszować, kiedy wymknęłaś się kilka razy, żeby go zobaczyć. Chyba nie chciałaś żeby Ron się dowiedział czy coś.

\- Dlaczego mi wcześniej nie powiedziałaś?

\- Kimkolwiek był, nie przyszedł cię szukać ani się nie odwiedzał, kiedy byłaś nieprzytomna, więc pomyślałam, że albo się rozstaliście, albo był idiotą niegodnym twojego czasu. Nie widziałam powodu, żeby cię tym stresować.

\- Och - odpowiedziała tylko, kładąc się z powrotem na łóżku. - A kto mnie odwiedził? - zapytała po namyśle.

\- Cóż, większość Zakonu wstąpiła przynajmniej raz. Harry, Ron i ja, oczywiście, spędziliśmy tam dużo czasu, a także reszta rodziny. Najbardziej zaskoczyli mnie Kingsley i Remus, wydawali się naprawdę zmartwieni. Potem Snape, ale to było dziwne. Znalazłam go tam kilka razy, ale nigdy z nikim nie rozmawiał i zawsze wychodził, gdy tylko ktoś się pojawił.

\- Tak robił?

\- Tak, ale znasz Snape'a. Jest dziwny, więc nie wiem, dlaczego powinno nas to zaskoczyć - mruknęła, wspinając się na łóżko.

\- Tak, myślę, że masz rację - powiedziała, zanim zgasiła światła.

Tej nocy nie mogła zasnąć. Jej umysł był zajęty próbami uporządkowania wszystkich nowych informacji. Była pewna, że Snape znał prawdę, ale nie sądziła, by mogła go po prostu namówić, żeby zdradził jej to.

Ranek zastał ją nadal zdezorientowaną i tylko jedna rzecz pomagała jej, kiedy tak się czuła. Musiała porozmawiać z rodzicami.

Przeciągnęła się i wstała z łóżka, podchodząc do biurka, gdzie zobaczyła mały zwój pergaminu. Coś było nie tak, był to ten sam list, który wysłała rodzicom kilka dni wcześniej.

Kiedy zeszła po schodach do kuchni, z pergaminem w dłoni, zobaczyła większość Weasleyów, Harry'ego i Remusa, jedzących śniadanie. Powitali ją, gdy weszła, ale kiedy zatrzymała się przy drzwiach, niektórzy z nich spojrzeli na nią z zaciekawieniem.

\- Co tam? - zapytał Ron, między kęsami.

\- Kilka dni temu wysłałam list do moich rodziców - powiedziała i zobaczyła, że Harry, Ron i Remus bledną.

\- Cóż, chcieliśmy z tobą o tym porozmawiać - powiedział Harry. - Czekaliśmy tylko na właściwy moment.

\- O czym chcecie porozmawiać? - zapytała, zmartwiona. Chciała tylko zapytać, czy Zakon przeniósł jej rodziców do bezpiecznego domu, tak jak planowali kilka razy, ale ich reakcja kompletnie zbiła ją z tropu.

\- Po tym, jak zostałaś zaatakowana - zaczął Remus. - Próbowaliśmy skontaktować się z twoimi rodzicami, ale nie było ich w domu. Wyglądało na to, że nie było ich tam od tygodni. Próbowaliśmy ich znaleźć, ale bezskutecznie.

\- Co? - zapytała, gdy ktoś ją minął. Nawet się nie odwróciła, gdy Charlie wszedł do kuchni i usiadł obok swojej siostry. - Nie możecie znaleźć moich rodziców? Mieliście ich chronić!

\- Hermiono, proszę - powiedział Harry, próbując ją uspokoić. - To tylko kwestia czasu, zanim ich znajdziemy.

\- Och, Merlinie, a co jeśli Voldemort ich ma? A jeśli są ranni lub martwi? - krzyknęła głosem pełnym strachu. Dopiero wtedy, gdy spojrzała na wszystkich w pokoju, zauważyła, że Charlie patrzy na nią, mocno potrząsając głową „nie”, odchylając się do tyłu na krześle, żeby inni tego nie zauważyli. Zmarszczyła brwi i otworzyła usta, żeby zapytać, ale on przyłożył palec do ust, prosząc ją o milczenie.

\- Jestem pewien, że wszystko w porządku - powiedział uspokajająco Ron. Gdyby Śmierciożercy ich mieli, już byśmy wiedzieli. Może po prostu pojechali na wakacje i zapomnieli ci powiedzieć - stwierdził nieprzekonująco.

Wtedy Charlie wstał z krzesła i wyszedł z kuchni. Spojrzał na nią znacząco, mijając ją, a potem usłyszała jego głośne kroki na schodach. To dobrze, że wszyscy byli zbyt skupieni na niej, żeby zauważyć, że wyszedł zaledwie kilka minut po wejściu.

\- Myślę, że pójdę się teraz przebrać - mruknęła, wciąż mając na sobie koszulę nocną. - A potem chcę wiedzieć, co dokładnie robiliście, próbując ich znaleźć. - Po czym odwróciła się i wróciła na górę po schodach.

Charlie czekał tam na nią, oparty o drzwi jej sypialni.

\- Czy wiesz o czymś, czego oni nie wiedzą? - zapytała, kiedy do nich doszła.

\- Nie tutaj - mruknął, otwierając drzwi do jej sypialni i wchodząc do środka.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytała, siadając na łóżku, a on ponownie zamknął drzwi i oparł się o nie.

\- Twoi rodzice są bezpieczni - powiedział, najwyraźniej nie chcąc, żeby się martwiła.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Pewnej nocy po ataku widziałem, jak wkradasz się do domu. Był już ranek, więc nie było cię całą noc. Powiedziałaś mi, że martwisz się o bezpieczeństwo swoich rodziców i że przeniosłaś ich w bezpieczne miejsce.

\- Więc dlaczego inni o tym nie wiedzieli?

\- Nie chciałaś, żeby wiedzieli. Powiedziałaś, że czułabyś się lepiej, gdybyś była jedyną osobą, która wie. Myślę, że miałaś swoje powody, ale to wszystko, co mi powiedziałaś.

\- Dlaczego wcześniej mi nie powiedziałeś?

\- Cóż, nie było mnie tu wcześniej, pamiętasz? Wróciłem dopiero na ślub. I szczerze mówiąc, nie pamiętałem o tym aż do teraz.

\- Ale nikt inny nie wie, gdzie oni są…

\- Takie tajemnice nie zawsze są dobrym pomysłem.

\- Muszę ich znaleźć - powiedziała, wstając i podchodząc do drzwi.

\- Daj mi znać, jeśli jest coś, co mogę zrobić, aby pomóc - powiedział, otwierając przed nią drzwi i podążając za nią.

Okazało się, że wszyscy bardzo dużo zrobili, aby znaleźć jej rodziców. Kingsley rozmawiał nawet z niektórymi ludźmi z Ministerstwa. Jeśli jeszcze ich nie znaleźli, oznaczało to, że byli bardzo dobrze chronieni.

Postanowiła nie mówić nikomu, że to ona ich ukryła. Nie widziała, jak te informacje mogą pomóc w ich znalezieniu, i nie była pewna, jak wyjaśniłaby swoje działania, gdyby się dowiedzieli.

Cały dzień, spędziła więc w bibliotece, nie tylko badając zaklęcia pamięci, ale także czary tropiące. Kiedy tej nocy kładła się spać, zastanawiała się, czy powinna spotkać się z Malfoyem następnego dnia. Wydawało się to głupie, ale może, gdyby to, co powiedział, wydarzyło się naprawdę, a ona rzeczywiście tak bardzo mu ufała, mógłby wiedzieć, gdzie są jej rodzice lub jak ich znaleźć.

Cały następny dzień spędziła, próbując zdecydować, co robić, a gdy zbliżyła się umówiona godzina, włożyła płaszcz, a potem zdjęła go co najmniej kilkanaście razy, wciąż zmieniając zdanie. Nie ufała mu i nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby aportował ją prosto do samego Voldemorta, ale chciała też odpowiedzi. Gdzie była jej gryfońska odwaga? Była pewna, że jest potężniejsza niż on, nieważne, ilu mrocznych klątw by się nauczył. Czego więc miała się bać? Byłaby gotowa na wszystko i rozbroiłaby go przy pierwszej okazji, więc nie miała wiele do stracenia, a tak wiele do zyskania.

Cóż, to było to. W końcu podjęła decyzję. Założywszy z powrotem płaszcz, cicho zeszła po schodach i wyszła z kwatery głównej. Aportowała się przed Dziurawym Kotłem, weszła do środka i poświęciła chwilę, żeby się rozejrzeć, aby zobaczyć, czy on już tam jest.

\- Przyszłaś - usłyszała głos, który znała aż za dobrze, szepczący za nią, i odwróciła się, z różdżką gotową u boku.

\- Chcę odpowiedzi - powiedziała stanowczo, przechodząc od razu do rzeczy, kiedy odwróciła się twarzą do niego. Miał na sobie długi płaszcz, jego twarz znów była ukryta pod kapturem, ale nie musiała jej widzieć, żeby wiedzieć, kim jest.

\- Chodź - powiedział, idąc do drzwi. Po kilku sekundach zdecydowała się za nim podążyć.

\- Gdzie idziesz? - zapytała go, gdy tylko wyszli z tawerny.

\- My, idziemy gdzieś, gdzie możemy porozmawiać, nie ryzykując, że zostaniemy zobaczeni lub podsłuchani.

\- Dokąd? - zapytała, a gdy tylko słowa opuściły jej usta, mocno owinął dłoń wokół jej nadgarstka i aportował ich.

W chwili, gdy puścił jej rękę, odwróciła się twarzą do niego, z różdżką skierowaną prosto w jego pierś.

\- Rzuć różdżkę - rozkazała stanowczo, zanim zdążył ją podnieść.

\- Co?

\- Rzuć. Swoją. Różdżkę. - Powtórzyła powoli, a kilka iskier wystrzeliło z czubka jej różdżki, kiedy nie zrobił tego, co mu kazała.

\- Odłóż to, kobieto. Merlinie, co się z tobą dzieje? - powiedział, wciąż ukrywając twarz pod kapturem.

\- Jeśli będę musiała to powtórzyć, sama cię rozbroję, a potem wezwę aurorów - powiedziała stanowczo. - Teraz. Zrób to.

Z westchnieniem, w końcu upuścił różdżkę u jej stóp, a ona kopnęła ją w bok.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? - zapytała, rozglądając się.

\- Och, daj spokój, byliśmy tu wiele razy - powiedział, a ona się rozejrzała. Znajdowali się w małej drewnianej chacie, która nawet nie wyglądała znajomo. Jej oczy spoczęły na chwilę w oknie, ale na zewnątrz było zbyt ciemno, żeby cokolwiek zobaczyć. Kątem oka dostrzegła ruch i ponownie odwróciła się do niego, gdy podszedł bliżej.

\- Zostań tam, gdzie jesteś - ostrzegła go.

\- Jak możesz nie pamiętać tego miejsca? - zapytał, robiąc kolejny krok bliżej, ale zatrzymał się, gdy kilka kolejnych iskier wystrzeliło z jej różdżki.

\- Czy to tutaj się poznaliśmy? - zapytała.

\- Między innymi tak - powiedział sugestywnie.

\- Siadaj.

\- Zawsze masz świetne maniery, kochanie - powiedział, ale mimo to usiadł przy małym stoliku.

\- Dlaczego mnie tu przyprowadziłeś? - zapytała, siadając przed nim.

\- Jeśli naprawdę nie pamiętasz, to pomyślałem, że chcesz odpowiedzi, a ja sam mam kilka pytań - powiedział, opuszczając maskę, a ona sapnęła, gdy zobaczyła jego twarz.

\- Co ci się stało? - zapytała, zauważając podkrążone oczy i bladość jego skóry. Wyglądał też na bardzo chudego, jakby od miesięcy nie zjadł porządnego posiłku.

\- Merlinie, czy będziemy musieli znowu przez to przechodzić? - zapytał z westchnieniem, ale kontynuował. - W porządku. Po tej nocy w Hogwarcie, tej nocy, kiedy umarł Dumbledore, byłem zmuszony wrócić do Czarnego Pana. Nie był ze mnie zadowolony i zdecydował, że trzymanie mnie zamkniętego w lochach przez tygodnie byłoby fajniejsze niż moja śmierć.

\- Zamknął cię? - zapytała.

\- Tak. To był dobry sposób, by upewnić się, że otrzyma „pomoc” mojej rodziny we wszystkim, czego zapragnie. Gdyby mojej matce nie udało się co kilka dni przemknąć do lochów z jedzeniem, umarłbym tam.

Patrzyła na niego przez kilka chwil, przypominając sobie, jak wyglądał, kiedy widziała go ostatnim razem. 

\- Powiedziałeś, że pracujemy razem - stwierdziła, a on skinął głową. - Jak to się stało?

\- Cóż, od tygodni byłem przykuty do lochów, kiedy pewnej nocy drzwi się otworzyły i Śmierciożercy przyprowadzili kogoś. Było zbyt ciemno, żebym mógł zobaczyć kogo.

\- Czy byłam to ja? - zapytała, ale zignorował jej pytanie i mówił dalej, z nieobecnym wyrazem oczu.

\- Niecałą godzinę później Severus wrócił. Powiedział mi, że może mnie stamtąd wyciągnąć, ale musiałem powiedzieć Czarnemu Panu, że ty i ja byliśmy w to zamieszani i że oszukałem cię, abyś przekazała mi informacje. Powiedziałem mu to, ale nikt nie mógł uwierzyć, że zbliżyłem się do szlamy - powiedział z pogardą na twarzy, którą znała zbyt dobrze. - Powiedział, że ojciec powie Czarnemu Panu to samo, powiedział mi, że matka przekonała go, by okłamał swojego Mistrza, a on to zrobił.

\- Czy on w to uwierzył?

\- Przestaniesz mi przeszkadzać? - powiedział zirytowany, ale potem kontynuował, jakby nic się nie stało. - Severus powiedział, że nigdy byś mu nie uwierzyła, gdyby był tym, który z tobą rozmawiał, więc obudził cię i wyszedł, zanim go zobaczyłaś. Wyjaśniłem sytuację, odmówiłaś, pokłóciliśmy się i wreszcie zdałaś sobie sprawę, że miał rację, jak zwykle i był to jedyny sposób, w jaki oboje mogliśmy wydostać się stamtąd żywi.

\- Więc tak to się stało? - zapytała bardziej siebie niż jego.

\- Teraz, kiedy odpowiedziałem na twoje pytanie, odpowiesz na jedno z moich. Co powiedział Severus, gdy dowiedział się, że straciłaś wspomnienia?

\- Powiedział, że tak będzie mi lepiej - prychnęła, kładąc różdżkę na stole, ale nadal obejmując ją palcami.

\- A co powiedzieli twoi przyjaciele? Czy wiedzieli o mnie?

\- Powiedziałam im, że z kimś pracuję - odpowiedziała, wciąż nie wiedząc, czy powinna mu ufać. - Dlaczego Snape nie powiedział ci, co się ze mną stało?

\- Co wiesz o tym, co się z nim działo w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy?

Spojrzała na niego niepewna, ale w końcu zdecydowała się odpowiedzieć. Cóż, przynajmniej częściowo. 

\- Powiedzieli mi tylko, że przekonał Zakon, że jest po naszej stronie i przyjęli go z powrotem.

\- Przekazywał mi informacje o planach Czarnego Pana, abym ci o nich powiedział - przyznał. - Ale nie sądzę, żeby tak naprawdę był z Zakonem.

\- Co? - zapytała, zdezorientowana.

\- Myślę, że zrobił to tylko po to, by wrócić do Zakonu, ale nadal jest lojalny wobec Czarnego Pana.

\- A co z tobą? - zapytała, a on prychnął.

\- Ten drań zostawił mnie na śmierć. Znęcał się nad moją rodziną, a nawet torturował moją matkę tylko po to, by ukarać mojego ojca. Chcę go zabić, tak jak ty.

\- A dlaczego mam ci wierzyć?

\- Dlaczego miałbyś mi wierzyć? - zapytał z nutą złości w głosie. Wstał, ona też, z różdżką skierowaną w stronę jego piersi, kiedy podszedł bliżej.

\- Zostań tam gdzie jesteś.

\- Odłóż różdżkę - powiedział stanowczo, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej.

\- Nie.

\- Skieruj. Ją. W dół - powtórzył i zanim się zorientowała, co się dzieje, owinął palce wokół jej nadgarstka, odpychając jej ramię w bok i stanął kilka cali od niej. - Nigdy więcej nie celuj we mnie różdżką, Granger - powiedział i pchnął ją na ścianę.

\- Malfoy, przestań - powiedziała, próbując go odepchnąć, ale był zbyt silny.

\- Nie raz udowodniłem ci swoją lojalność i jestem gotów zrobić to jeszcze raz, biorąc pod uwagę to, co ci się przydarzyło, ale nie pozwolę, żebyś tak mnie traktowała - powiedział, jego policzki zarumieniły się, gdy szepnął jej do ucha. - Wiele razem przeszliśmy. Nie psuj tego wszystkiego z powodu starych urazów.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

\- Nie okłamuj mnie, kochanie. Wiesz, że nie możesz mnie oszukać. Jestem pewien, że już o nas wiesz, przynajmniej podstawy - powiedział i poruszył się, by pocałować ją w szyję.

\- Przestań - powiedziała, ale on po prostu kontynuował. Następnie wepchnął udo między jej nogi, delikatnie pocierając ją przez dżinsy.

\- Jak możesz nie pamiętać? - wyszeptał ponownie, a ona poczuła go mocno na swoim udzie.

\- To nie może być prawda. Nigdy byśmy… - powiedziała, ale pocałował ją, zanim zdążyła skończyć. To było dziwne uczucie, nagle znajome. Chata, mężczyzna całujący ją. Bez względu na to, jak mocno głos rozsądku krzyczał w jej głowie, zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy to, co mówi, było prawdą.

Po kilku chwilach, kiedy nadal nie odpowiedziała na pocałunek, odsunął się.

\- Czułem to samo, kiedy to się zaczęło - powiedział, kiedy ich oczy się spotkały - ale też czułem się dobrze. - Dokończył i w końcu się odsunął. - Myślę, że potrzebujesz trochę czasu - powiedział, sięgając po różdżkę, wciąż leżącą na podłodze. Nie próbowała go powstrzymać, nawet nie ruszyła się z miejsca, w którym ją zostawił. - Trzymaj - powiedział, wyjmując coś z kieszeni i stukając w to różdżką.

\- Co to jest? - zapytała, wyciągając rękę.

\- Jestem pewien, że już wiesz - powiedział, podając jej złoty galeon. - W końcu to ty mi go dałaś.

\- Zaklęcie Proteusza - mruknęła, przyglądając się uważniej galeonowi.

\- Używaliśmy ich do komunikacji. Pomyślałem, że nie pamiętasz, gdzie zostawiłeś swój, więc stworzyłem dla ciebie nowego. - Zmarszczył brwi, widząc jej zdziwioną minę i powiedział: - Umiem rzucić Zaklęcie Proteusza, wiesz?

\- Umiesz? - zapytała kpiąco.

\- Wprowadziliśmy jednak kilka zmian. Tutaj pokaże się na nim czas kolejnego spotkania. Rozumiesz? - powiedział, wskazując na jeden z jego rogów. - A kiedy nadejdzie czas, zamieni się w świstoklik i zabierze cię w inne miejsce. Zwykle się tu spotykamy, ale jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, możemy też zmienić miejsce.

\- To także świstoklik? - zapytała.

\- Oczywiście mój pomysł - powiedział z zadowoleniem. - Na wszelki wypadek, gdybyśmy musieli zmienić lokalizację i nie mieli czasu powiedzieć drugiemu. Muszę już iść, bo inaczej ktoś mógłby nabrać podejrzeń. Miej oko na Severusa i nie mów mu, że się spotkaliśmy. Nie można mu ufać.

\- Wciąż nie jestem pewna, czy mogę ci zaufać - powiedziała mu.

\- Wkrótce - odpowiedział. - Będę też potrzebował informacji.

\- Co?

\- Muszę wiedzieć, gdzie Zakon przetrzymuje więźniów. Muszę się upewnić, że informacje, które Severus przekazuje Czarnemu Panu, nie są prawdziwe.

\- Tego nie wiem - powiedziała, kiedy zaczął iść do drzwi.

\- Jestem pewien, że możesz się dowiedzieć - odpowiedział, zanim się teleportował.

Zajęło jej kilka minut, żeby przemyśleć wszystko, co się wydarzyło, ale bez względu na to, jak bardzo się starała, nie mogła zdecydować, co o tym myśleć. Wiedziała tylko, że musi znaleźć sposób, by szybko odzyskać wspomnienia.

Cicho zaklęła, otwierając drzwi. W domu było tak cicho, że była pewna, że pisk zawiasów obudził wszystkich. Odczekała kilka chwil, prawie spodziewając się, że wszyscy zbiegną po schodach, aby zobaczyć, kto spowodował hałas, ale nic się nie stało. Rzuciła na drzwi zaklęcie wyciszające, zamknęła je ponownie i na palcach weszła do środka. Była w połowie korytarza, kiedy zauważyła migoczące światła zza drzwi biblioteki.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, zrobiła kolejny krok do przodu, mając nadzieję, że ktokolwiek był w środku, nie zauważył jej, ale nie miała tyle szczęścia.

\- Gdzie byłaś? - Zawołał głos Harry'ego. Westchnęła i weszła do biblioteki, gdzie zobaczyła siedzącego również Rona. Obaj przyglądali jej się uważnie.


	35. Mrowienie

\- Martwiliśmy się. - Dodał Ron, kiedy w końcu usiadła przed nimi.

\- Potrzebowałam tylko świeżego powietrza. Musiałam wydostać się stąd na kilka godzin.

\- Znowu coś przed nami ukrywasz? - zapytał Harry.

\- Niczego przed wami nie ukrywam, a nawet jeśli robiłam to wcześniej, dobrze wiesz, że nic nie pamiętam. 

Chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie przez chwilę, marszcząc brwi, ale potem odwrócili się do niej.

\- Tej nocy, kiedy zostałaś zaatakowana, mieliśmy wyjść - powiedział Harry.

\- Opuścić Zakon?

\- Polowanie na horkruksy - wyjaśnił Ron.

\- Ale mieliśmy zrobić to dużo wcześniej - powiedziała zmieszana.

\- Cóż, poprosiłaś nas, żebyśmy trochę poczekali i tak zrobiliśmy. Zanim zdecydowaliśmy się odejść, wiesz, co się z tobą stało...

\- Więc nigdy nie poszliśmy?

\- Nie, ale uważamy, że powinniśmy - odpowiedział Harry.

\- Posłuchaj, mamy ci coś do pokazania - powiedział Ron, zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć. Patrzyła, jak sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął z niej stary medalion.

\- Czy to nie…? - powiedziała marszcząc brwi, gdy przyjrzała się bliżej. - Czy to nie medalion, który znalazłeś w jaskini razem z Dumbledorem? - zapytała, odwracając się do Harry'ego i sapnęła, kiedy zobaczyła w dłoni kolejny medalion, taki jak ten, który trzymał Ron.

\- Nie, ten jest fałszywy - powiedział Harry z uśmiechem. - Ten jest prawdziwy.

\- Znalazłeś jednego z nich? - zapytała zaskoczona.

\- Znaleźliśmy. Oczywiście dzięki twojemu eliksirowi.

\- Mojemu eliksirowi?

\- Tak, ten, który uwarzyłaś dla nas. Skończył mi się, ale Ginny znalazła jeszcze kilka porcji w twojej sypialni. Pomyślałem, że mogę ich po prostu użyć, zobaczyć, czy znajdę coś wartościowego i tak się stało.

\- Nie pamiętam żadnego eliksiru, po co on był?

\- Cóż, szczerze mówiąc, tak naprawdę nie zrozumiałem całego wyjaśnienia - powiedział przepraszająco. - Działał jak lustro Ain Eingarp. Z tą różnicą, że musiałem skupić się na temacie i wtedy zobaczyłem, czego w związku z tym pragnę.

\- Nie pamiętam, żebym kiedykolwiek czytała o czymś takim. Jak więc znalazłeś medalion?

\- W wizji, widziałem, jak sprzątaliśmy dom Syriusza, kiedy byliśmy tam tego lata, i widziałem, jak medalion wyrzucany jest wraz z innymi rzeczami. Mieliśmy nadzieję, że Stworek go zabrał, więc poszliśmy na Grimmauld Place i zapytaliśmy go. Nie chciał, ale musiał powiedzieć mi prawdę. Na szczęście zabrał go i trzymał w swojej kanciapie.

\- Czy wy…?

\- Tak, zniszczyliśmy go. Już nie jest horkruksem - odpowiedział Harry, domyślając się, o co chciała zapytać.

\- W jaki sposób?

\- Cóż, ponieważ trucizna bazyliszka zadziałała z Dziennikiem, pomyśleliśmy, że możemy spróbować ponownie - wyjaśnił Ron.

\- To nie jest coś łatwego do znalezienia.

\- Cóż, to prawda, chyba że porozmawiasz z właściwą osobą. To nie było tanie, ale Mundungus nam coś przyniósł.

Jej usta rozchyliły się z zaskoczenia i powoli odwróciła się do Rona, jej palce zbliżyły się do medalionu, zabierając go z jego dłoni, by lepiej się przyjrzeć. Jakby spodziewała się, że coś z niego wyskoczy i ją zaatakuje, powoli go otworzyła i rzeczywiście, wewnątrz była dziura, a mały kryształek zdecydowanie pękł. Trudno było uwierzyć, że tak mały obiekt mógł zawierać coś tak niebezpiecznego i potężnego.

\- Wyjeżdżamy, aby znaleźć inne - powiedział Harry.

\- Kiedy?

\- Wkrótce.

\- Prawdopodobnie za kilka dni - dodał Ron.

\- Gdzie się udamy? - zapytała i zauważyła, że przyjaciele uśmiechają się do niej szeroko.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że nadal planujesz do nas dołączyć - wyjaśnił Harry, kiedy spojrzała na niego zmieszana.

\- Cóż, oczywiście, że tak, nie mogłabym zostawić was dwojga samych. Merlin wie, że wrócilibyście w ciągu tygodnia, błagając o moją pomoc - powiedziała, uśmiechając się.

\- Nie ma mowy - odparł Ron, udając oburzenie.

\- Zgadza się, byłoby nam zbyt wstyd, żeby wrócić - powiedział Harry i wszyscy się roześmiali.

\- Cóż, jeśli wyjeżdżamy za kilka dni, powinniśmy trochę odpocząć i rano zacząć się pakować. Zrobię listę wszystkich rzeczy, których możemy potrzebować.

\- To nasza Hermiona - zaśmiał się Harry i wszyscy weszli po schodach do swoich sypialni.

Jej łóżko było pokryte książkami i ubraniami, kiedy próbowała zdecydować, co powinna ze sobą zabrać. Robiła to od samego rana, redukując rzeczy i ostrożnie umieszczając je w swojej magicznie powiększonej torbie, tylko po to, by je wyjąć i przywrócić ponownie do ich oryginalnego rozmiaru.

Usłyszała, jak drzwi się za nią otwierają i odwróciła się, by zobaczyć Harry'ego zaglądającego do środka.

\- Charlie i bliźniacy są tutaj. Gamy w Quidditcha, chcesz do nas dołączyć? - zapytał. - Zasługujesz na trochę odpoczynku. - Dodał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że zamierzała odmówić.

\- Jest jeszcze tyle rzeczy, które muszę zrobić - narzekała.

\- Och, spokojnie. Nie wyjeżdżamy przez kolejne dwa dni, jest jeszcze dużo czasu - powiedział z pełnym nadziei uśmiechem na twarzy, któremu doskonale wiedział, że nie może się oprzeć.

\- W porządku - westchnęła w końcu. - Będę za kilka minut.

Bez słowa wyszedł, ale nie minęła minuta, zanim ponownie usłyszała zbliżające się kroki.

\- Powiedziałam, że zaraz przyjdę, daj mi tylko pięć minut, dobrze? - powiedziała lekko zirytowana, ale kiedy nie odpowiedział, ponownie odwróciła się twarzą do drzwi. To nie Harry tam stał.

\- Och, profesorze, przepraszam. Myślałam, że to Harry - powiedziała, ale zmarszczyła brwi, gdy zauważyła jego oczy skierowane na jej łóżko, spoglądające na leżące na nim rzeczy i jej w połowie pełną torbę.

\- Co robisz? - zapytał.

\- A na co to wygląda? - odparła, zaskakując samą siebie swoją postawą. Sposób, w jaki patrzył na nią i na łóżko, sprawił, że poczuła się nieswojo.

\- Cóż, wygląda na to, że się pakujesz - odpowiedział chłodno. - Ale z pewnością nie jesteś na tyle głupia, by nawet rozważać opuszczenie tego miejsca.

\- Potrafię o siebie zadbać - powiedziała, chwytając kolejną książkę i wrzucając ją do torby.

\- Oczywiście, jak mogłem zapomnieć? - zakpił chłodno. - Niedawno byłem świadkiem, jak potrafisz o siebie dbać. Wydaje mi się jednak, że to ja musiałem przyprowadzić cię tutaj, ledwo żywą.

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć, że to nie ty zaplanowałeś atak? - wypaliła bez namysłu i zobaczyła, jak zesztywniał na jej słowa.

\- Jestem lojalny wobec Zakonu, jak wielokrotnie to udowodniłem. I uwierz mi, gdybym chciał, żebyś zginęła, dawno by cię nie było. Czy jesteś w stanie temu zapobiec? - Prawie na nią wrzasnął, wyszarpując torbę z jej palców, gdy zauważył, że odwróciła się z powrotem do stołu, żeby wznowić pakowanie.

\- Oddaj to! - krzyknęła, próbując wyjąć mu torbę, ale jego wolna ręka owinęła się wokół jej nadgarstka, zatrzymując ją.

Znów się pojawiło, to przeklęte mrowienie na skórze i jedyne, o czym mogła pomyśleć, to zbliżenie się do mężczyzny stojącego przed nią. Zamrugała kilka razy, próbując oczyścić umysł, a potem spróbowała się cofnąć, ale nie puścił.

\- Odchodząc ryzykujesz nie tylko swoim życiem. Wiesz o tym, prawda? - zapytał, ale nie mogła zmusić się do odpowiedzi. - Czarny Pan chce was wszystkich zabić. - Kontynuował. - Jak myślisz, jak długo zajmie mu odkrycie, że jesteście tam bez ochrony? - zapytał. Mimo że szydził z niej, widziała zaniepokojenie w jego oczach.

\- Cóż, na pewno niedługo, skoro już to wiesz. I dlaczego w ogóle cię to obchodzi? - powiedziała, próbując ponownie uwolnić rękę.

\- Obchodzi mnie - powiedział ze złością, zaciskając mocniej uścisk na jej nadgarstku i przyciągając ją trochę bliżej do siebie. - Ponieważ jeśli odejdziesz, a on się dowie, to moja głowa będzie na szali, jeśli mu nie powiem.

\- Jestem pewna, że czarodziej taki jak ty nie miałby większych kłopotów. 

Naprawdę nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego tak się zachowuje. Wiedziała tylko, że jego bliskość ją denerwuje i to niekoniecznie w zły sposób.

Jej ciało powoli przysunęło się bliżej. Mrowienie wywołane jego dotykiem doprowadzało ją do szaleństwa i poczuła, jak jej wzrok przesuwa się z jego oczu na usta.

\- W co ty grasz? - zapytał bez tchu, ale się nie poruszył.

\- Nie gram - odpowiedziała powoli.

\- Jeśli was znajdą, zabiją ciebie i twoich przyjaciół - powiedział tym samym tonem bez tchu, którego użył wcześniej. Powoli pokręciła głową. Jej usta były lekko rozchylone, gdy po prostu na niego patrzyła. Zobaczyła, jak jego spojrzenie przesuwa się na jej usta, ale zanim którekolwiek z nich było w stanie coś powiedzieć, usłyszeli głośne kroki zbliżające się i Harry'ego wzywającego jej imię.

\- Co ci tak długo zajmuje? - zapytał, ale zatrzymał się jak wryty, kiedy dotarł do otwartych drzwi, zszokowany tym, że Snape wciąż trzymał jej nadgarstek i stał zdecydowanie zbyt blisko niej. Żadne z nich nie poruszyło się, słysząc zbliżającego się Harry'ego.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał i dopiero wtedy Snape puścił jej nadgarstek i cofnął się. Wciąż była zbyt zszokowana tym, co miało się wydarzyć, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć lub zrobić.

\- Nic - wymamrotała, zabierając torebkę z ręki Snape'a i kładąc ją na łóżku.

\- Przyszedłem ci to dać - powiedział Snape, jego ręka sięgnęła do kieszeni.

\- Co to jest? - zapytała, biorąc podaną przez niego fiolkę.

\- To eliksir przeciwbólowy. Molly powiedziała, że miewasz bóle głowy, i poprosiła mnie, żebym go dla ciebie uwarzył.

\- Cóż, jeśli to wszystko - przerwał mu Harry, stojąc obok Hermiony. - Pozostali czekają - powiedział jej, chwytając ją za rękę i wyciągając z pokoju, zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć.

***

Obudziło ją lekkie pukanie w okno. Patrząc na zegarek, zobaczyła, że jest prawie północ. Odwróciła się do ściany i przykryła głowę poduszką, ale gdy stukanie nie ustało, wstała i z jękiem podeszła do okna.

Gdy tylko okno zostało otwarte, do środka wleciała mała, płowa sowa, mijając ją i siadając na ramie łóżka, z wyciągniętą nogą, by dziewczyna mogła wziąć przywiązaną do niej małą paczkę. Stała przez kilka chwil przy oknie, zastanawiając się, jak sowa, której nigdy wcześniej nie widziała, zdołała przelecieć przez osłony, ale potem ptak zaczął pohukiwać i trzepotać skrzydłami z oburzeniem, że musiał czekać, a ona pospiesznie odebrała paczkę, zanim dźwięki obudziły Ginny.

Nie marnując ani chwili, ptak wyleciał z powrotem przez okno, a ona usiadła na swoim łóżku, ostrożnie otwierając pakunek. Zmarszczyła brwi, kiedy zobaczyła wypadający z niej mały kamień. "Co to jest?" - zapytała siebie, kiedy ponownie sięgnęła po kamień, ale w chwili, gdy go dotknęła, pokój wirował wokół niej, a ona spanikowała, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że był on świstoklikiem.

Upadła z głośnym hukiem na środek zaciemnionego pokoju i rozejrzała się, mrużąc oczy, próbując sprawdzić, czy jest w nim jeszcze ktoś. Powoli i cicho wstała i podeszła na palcach bliżej ściany. Wtedy ujrzała błysk światła, zaledwie kilka stóp od miejsca, w którym była wcześniej, a potem dwie postacie upadły na podłogę, jęcząc głośno. Nie miała swojej różdżki, więc niewiele mogła zrobić poza czekaniem i obserwowaniem, co się stanie.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - usłyszała głos jednej z postaci i natychmiast go rozpoznała.

\- Tata? - zapytała zszokowana.

\- Hermiono?

\- Hermiono, gdzie jesteś, kochanie? - zapytała jej matka, a Hermiona pobiegła do przodu, przytulając ją mocno.

\- Wszystko w porządku, kochanie?

\- Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłam - powiedziała, a potem, gdy jej oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności, spojrzała na rodziców. - Jak się tu dostaliście?

\- Zrobił to twój przyjaciel. Z tą filiżanką - powiedziała, wskazując na filiżankę leżącą na podłodze, blisko małego kamienia, który ją tam zabrał.

\- Mój przyjaciel?

\- Och, zgadza się, powiedział, że nic nie pamiętasz. Co ci się stało? Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał zmartwiony jej ojciec.

\- Nic mi nie jest, to nie było poważne. Szukałam was od wielu dni, tak się martwiłam.

\- Czy on nie powiedział ci, gdzie jesteśmy?

\- Kto?

\- Cóż, nie wiemy kim on jest. Zawsze nosi maskę, kiedy nas odwiedza - wyjaśniła jej matka.

\- Ale co się stało? Dlaczego się przenieśliście?

\- Cóż, jednej nocy… - zaczęła matka, ale jej ojciec przerwał.

\- Może nie powinniśmy jej tego mówić. Prosił, żebyśmy tego nie robili.

\- Co? Nie, proszę, musicie mi powiedzieć - błagała.

\- Ale powiedział, że będziesz bezpieczniejsza.

\- Proszę Was, mam dość ludzi, którzy nie zwracają na mnie uwagi, ponieważ myślą, że wiedzą, co jest dla mnie najlepsze. Muszę wiedzieć.

\- Pojawiłaś się pewnej nocy w domu z nim i oboje wyciągnęliście nas z łóżka. Powiedziałaś, że ktoś tam jest i czyha na nas - powiedziała jej matka, zanim jej mąż zdążył jej przerwać.

\- Zaatakowali was? - zapytała zszokowana.

\- Tak - odpowiedziała i opowiedziała jej o kilku innych szczegółach z tamtej nocy. - Potem zabrałaś nas gdzie indziej i powiedziałaś nam, że nie możemy wrócić do domu. Spędziliśmy tam noc, a rano dał nam jedną z tych rzeczy do transportu i ona zabrała nas do innego domu, gdzie mieszkamy teraz.

\- Gdzie?

\- Nie wiemy, nie możemy stamtąd wyjść, ale zostawił nam skrzata domowego, który nam pomaga. Sam często nas odwiedza, aby upewnić się, że mamy wszystko, czego potrzebujemy.

\- I nie wiecie, kim on jest? - zapytała ich, ale pokręcili głowami.

\- Zawsze nosi maskę i nigdy nie słyszeliśmy jego imienia.

\- Czy jest coś, co możecie mi o nim powiedzieć? Cokolwiek?

\- Cóż, jest wysoki i raczej cichy - odpowiedziała jej matka.

Już miała zapytać o coś innego, ale dziwny blask dochodzący z podłogi rozproszył ją. Rozglądając się dookoła, zauważyła, że filiżanka świeci na pomarańczowo, a jej kamień jarzy się błękitnym blaskiem.

\- To znaczy, że mamy jeszcze tylko dziesięć minut - powiedział jego ojciec i przytulił ją. - Możesz iść z nami - powiedział z nadzieją.

\- Wiesz, tato, nie mogę. Ale cieszę się, że jesteście bezpieczni.

\- Uważaj na siebie, kochanie - powiedziała jej matka, kiedy też ją przytuliła.

\- Wy też. Jestem pewna, że to wkrótce się skończy i znów będziemy razem.

\- Kiedy znów cię zobaczymy?

\- Niedługo, obiecuję. Porozmawiam z moim przyjacielem. Zobaczę, co da się zrobić - odpowiedziała.

\- Myślę, że już czas - powiedział jej ojciec, gdy zarówno kubek, jak i kamień zaświeciły jaśniej.

\- Będę za wami tęsknić - powiedziała, ponownie obejmując ich oboje.

\- Też będziemy za tobą tęsknić, kochanie. Upewnij się, że nie wpadniesz w żadne kłopoty - powiedział ojciec, rozśmieszając ją lekko.

Gdy cała trójka sięgnęła po świstokliki i poczuła szarpnięcie w brzuchu, uśmiechnęła się do nich i wymamrotała: „Kocham was”.

Kiedy tylko jej stopy ponownie uderzyły o twardą ziemię, wzięła monetę, którą dał jej Draco i stuknęła w nią różdżką, prosząc, by natychmiast się z nią spotkał. Koncentrując się mocno na chatce, do której zabrał ją ostatnim razem, zamknęła oczy i aportowała się. Chodziła po okolicy przez prawie pół godziny, rozmyślając o tym, co powiedzieli jej rodzice, zanim również się tam aportował.

\- Lepiej, żeby to było ważne, kochanie. Czy wiesz, która jest godzina? - powiedział Draco, przechodząc przez drzwi do chaty, ale zanim zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek innego, rzuciła się na niego, przytulając go mocno.

\- Uratowałeś moich rodziców, dziękuję - mruknęła przy jego uchu, tak rozproszona, że nawet nie zauważyła, jak zesztywniał lekko słysząc jej słowa, kiedy owinął ramiona wokół jej talii.

\- Z przyjemnością, kochanie - powiedział niezobowiązująco.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, ile dla mnie znaczą - powiedziała, nadal mocno obejmując go ramionami.

\- Wiem, jak ważna może być rodzina - odpowiedział, a ona się cofnęła.

\- Twoja rodzina.

\- Co z nimi?

\- Nadal są z Voldemortem - powiedziała, a on wzdrygnął się słysząc to imię.

\- Są - odpowiedział po prostu.

\- Gdybyś przeszedł do Zakonu, może mogliby im pomóc. Przynajmniej twojej matce - powiedziała i zauważyła zmianę w jego wyrazie twarzy. Wydawał się zaskoczony jej słowami, wzruszony, ale zniknął on w jednej chwili.

\- Nie mogę ryzykować - odpowiedział szeptem. - Jeśli zaczną podejrzewać, że… - urwał i wziął głęboki oddech. - Zabiłby ich, a potem zabiłby również mnie.

\- Nie musi tak być - powiedziała cicho, zaskoczona emocjami w jego zwykle zimnych oczach.

\- Muszę iść, albo zauważą, że mnie nie ma - powiedział, odwracając się i od razu odchodząc, nie dając jej szansy na odpowiedź.

\- Czego chciała dziewczyna? - zapytał zimny głos, gdy tylko się aportował.

\- Nic ważnego. Ta głupia szlama nie mogła spać i chciała zapytać mnie o tygodnie, o których zapomniała, o nasze „spotkania” - odpowiedział.

\- Co jej powiedziałeś?

\- Dokładnie to, co mi kazano - odparł równie chłodno.

\- To będzie musiało iść szybciej. Muszę wiedzieć, gdzie ich trzymają.

\- Jeśli będę naciskał za bardzo, będzie wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Więc upewnij się, że dobrze ją rozproszysz, żeby nie zauważyła - powiedział głos. - Wejdź teraz do środka, twoja matka cię szukała.


	36. Dolina Godryka

Na zewnątrz było ciemno i wszyscy w domu spali, oczywiście poza ich trójką.

Zostawiła na łóżku krótki list, w którym wyjaśniła, że wyszli, ale żeby nikt się nie martwił, a potem żeby nie hałasować zeszła na palcach po schodach, trzymając w rękach buty.

\- Jesteście gotowi? - zapytała, kiedy dotarła do końca schodów, a chłopcy skinęli głowami.

\- Tylko to zostawię - powiedział Harry z kopertą w dłoni ze starannie wypisanym imieniem Ginny i wbiegł po schodach jeszcze raz.

\- Mama mnie zabije - mruknął Ron, gdy czekali na powrót Harry'ego.

\- Jestem pewna, że w końcu zrozumie - powiedziała i musiała stłumić śmiech na widok miny Rona.

\- OK, chodźmy - powiedział Harry, schodząc po schodach.

\- Macie wszystko, czego potrzebujemy? - zapytała, a kiedy oboje skinęli głowami, otworzyła drzwi i wyszła na zewnątrz.

\- Więc dokąd teraz? - zapytał Ron, zamykając za nimi drzwi

\- Dolina Godryka - odpowiedział Harry.

\- Trzymajcie się mocno - powiedziała im, a kiedy oboje objęli jej ramiona, aportowała ich wszystkich.

\- Myślę, że trafiłaś w złe miejsce - powiedział Ron, puszczając jej ramię, patrząc ze zmarszczonymi brwiami na nagie góry przed nim.

\- Odwróć się, Ronaldzie - powiedziała surowo.

\- Och - było wszystkim, co udało mu się wydusić, kiedy cała trójka zwróciła się w stronę małego miasteczka leżącego między górami. - Dlaczego teleportowałaś nas tak daleko? - westchnął po kilku minutach, przerywając ciszę.

\- Nie mogliśmy aportować się w środku miasta. Ktoś mógłby rozpoznać Harry'ego - wyjaśniła. - Czy chcesz iść sam? - Delikatnie zapytała Harry'ego, a on tylko potrząsnął głową, pogrążony w myślach.

Odczekała jeszcze kilka minut, a potem zdecydowała, że czas się ruszyć. Sięgnęła do torby Harry'ego, wyciągnęła jego pelerynę niewidkę, a następnie wręczyła mu ją.

\- Masz, włóż to - powiedziała, a potem powoli ruszyli w dół zbocza w kierunku Doliny Godryka. Nie sądziła, żeby ktokolwiek ich rozpoznał, ale nadal uważała, że byłoby lepiej, gdyby Harry schował się pod peleryną. Na wszelki wypadek.

Ulice były wyludnione. Nawet mały pub przy głównej alei był prawie pusty. Szli w ciszy, a ona odzywała się tylko co kilka minut, żeby zawołać Harry'ego i upewnić się, że nadal jest w pobliżu.

Wkrótce dotarli do bram cmentarza i prawie wpadła na Harry'ego, gdy podeszła bliżej, nie mogąc zauważyć, że się zatrzymał. Płaszcz upadł na ziemię, ale chłopak nie wydawał się mieć nic przeciwko. Nawet wydawał się tego nie zauważać.

Stała nieruchomo, patrząc, jak Harry otwiera bramę i wchodzi na cmentarz. Zatrzymała Rona, kiedy próbował iść za nim, kręcąc głową, kiedy odwrócił się w jej stronę, zdezorientowany.

Użyli peleryny do okrycia się, czekając na powrót Harry'ego, wykorzystując czas na dyskusję, co powinni zrobić i dokąd pójdą dalej. Minęła prawie godzina, zanim Harry wrócił. Nadal wyglądał na trochę oszołomionego, kiedy ponownie zamknął bramę i powoli podszedł do nich, ale uśmiechnął się słabo, kiedy zdjęli płaszcz by mógł ich zobaczyć.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała go, a on skinął głową. - Czy chcesz spróbować znaleźć dom?

\- Dobrze - odpowiedział automatycznie i ruszyli.

\- Powinien być tam - powiedziała Hermiona, wskazując na małą boczną uliczkę. Kiedy zauważyła, że na nią patrzą, westchnęła i wyjaśniła. - Kilka miesięcy temu, zaledwie kilka dni po naszym powrocie z Hogwartu, zapytałam Remusa, gdzie mieszkali twoi rodzice. Tutaj mam mapę - powiedziała, sięgając do swojej torby i wyciągając pergamin. - Co? - Zapytała, kiedy zauważyła, że wciąż się na nią gapią. - Przecież nie mogliśmy po prostu zacząć pukać do przypadkowych drzwi, pytając, gdzie mieszkali James i Lily Potter, prawda? - powiedziała, idąc przed nimi.

Tak naprawdę nie spodziewali się, że znajdą tam dom i byli zaskoczeni, że jego ruiny wciąż tam pozostawały. Wyglądało na to, że nic nie zmieniło się od czasu eksplozji w nocy, której zginęli Lily i James. Stali przed wysoką, żelazną bramą i patrzyli przed siebie. Usłyszała, jak Harry wziął głęboki oddech, gdy stał obok niej, i wzięła go za rękę. Mogła sobie tylko wyobrazić, przez co musiał przechodzić, obserwując jedyne miejsce, w którym poznał swoją rodzinę i szczęście, myśląc, co by było, gdyby sprawy potoczyły się inaczej. Po kilku chwilach mocno ścisnął jej dłoń, a ona odwróciła się do niego.

\- Jestem gotowy - powiedział z determinacją na twarzy, z oczami wciąż utkwionymi w tym, co zostało z domu. - Chodźmy.

Przez dwa dni obozowali, ponownie przeglądając swoje plany, studiując mapy i książki, próbując dowiedzieć się, gdzie mogą być inne horkruksy i jak je zniszczyć. W końcu jad bazyliszka nie był łatwy do znalezienia.

Pewnego popołudnia, kiedy leżeli na zewnątrz, robiąc sobie przerwę, poczuła, jak moneta, którą trzymała w kieszeni, nagrzewa się. Mamrocząc coś o chęci sprawdzenia czegoś w jednej ze swoich książek, szybko weszła do namiotu i wyjęła fałszywy galeon. Wiadomość była krótka, podająca tylko godzinę spotkania, więc domyślała się, że spotkają się w tym samym miejscu, w chatce w lesie. Zdziwiła się, że chciał, żeby spotkała się z nim tej samej nocy. Nie widziała go od momentu, kiedy dziękowała mu za ocalenie rodziców.

To dobrze, że Harry i Ron byli dość zmęczeni po całym dniu planowania i badań, i zdecydowali się pójść spać wcześniej niż zwykle. W ten sposób oszczędzili jej kłopotów z wymyśleniem wymówki do wyjścia.

Wstała i znów zaczęła chodzić po chatce, okrążając ją co najmniej dwadzieścia razy. Czekała prawie godzinę, a on nadal się nie pojawił. Nie była pewna, czy powinna czuć się zmartwiona, czy zirytowana. Podeszła do okna, mając nadzieję, że zobaczy coś w ciemności, gdy głośne uderzenie sprawiło, że podskoczyła.

\- Kurwa - mruknął Draco, pchając drzwi i upadając na podłogę.

\- Spóźniłeś się - powiedziała chłodno, zła, że ją przestraszył, ale zapomniała o tym, gdy tylko przyjrzała mu się bliżej. Pospiesznie podeszła do jego boku, pomogła wstać i, choć niechętnie, pozwolił jej doprowadzić się na pobliskie krzesło. - Co Ci się stało? - zapytała, patrząc na jego twarz pokrytą zaschniętą krwią oraz na poszarpane szaty.

\- Jak myślisz? - zapytał, uśmiechając się przez chwilę, a potem krzywiąc się z bólu.

\- Och, zamknij się - mruknęła, przyglądając się bliżej jego ranom. - Czy on ci to zrobił? - zapytała po kilku sekundach i oboje wiedzieli, kogo ma na myśli.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - odpowiedział prychając. - Nie jestem wystarczająco ważny. Po prostu wydał rozkaz.

\- Ale dlaczego?

\- Nie przekazałem mu żadnych nowych informacji, a od kiedy Severus wrócił do Zakonu, nie jestem do niczego przydatny. Auć! - powiedział, krzywiąc się i próbując od niej uciec.

\- Czy mógłbyś się zatrzymać? - powiedziała zirytowana. - Próbuję ci pomóc, wiesz?

\- Cóż, to boli.

\- Po prostu przestań jęczeć i nie ruszaj się, abym mogła szybciej skończyć - powiedziała, a jej różdżka powoli przesuwała się po jego twarzy, lecząc rany i siniaki. - Pracowałeś ze Snape'em, prawda? Dlaczego on ci nie pomógł?

\- Ponieważ prawdopodobnie podejrzewa, że mu nie ufam, i nie… Co ty robisz?

\- Próbuję ci pomóc - westchnęła. - A teraz przestań się ruszać, żebym mogła zdjąć z ciebie te szaty i wyleczyć twoje plecy.

\- Uwielbiam, kiedy stajesz się apodyktyczna - wyszeptał przy jej uchu, kiedy pochyliła się bliżej, by rozpiąć jego szatę, i zarumieniła się lekko, ale nie pozwoliła mu rozproszyć swojej uwagi.

Wyleczenie wszystkich ran zajęło jej ponad dziesięć minut, a on nie przestawał narzekać. Cieszyła się, że skończyła, jeszcze minuta i to ona spowodowałaby kolejne rany, zamiast je leczyć.

\- Muszę mu coś dać - mruknął, wstając i odwracając się do niej, zapinając szaty.

\- Nie mam żadnych informacji.

\- Dowiedziałaś się, gdzie są więźniowie? - zapytał, a ona potrząsnęła głową. - Czy jest coś, co możesz dostać od Zakonu bez wiedzy Severusa?

\- Od wielu dni nie widziałam nikogo z Zakonu.

Patrzył na nią przez chwilę, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś innego, ale potem westchnął i podszedł do okna.

\- Jeśli nie skontaktuję się z tobą ponownie, pamiętaj, żeby mieć oko na Severusa. Zdradzi was wszystkich, jeśli dacie mu szansę - powiedział, wyglądając za okno chatki.

\- Powiedz mu, że ich opuściliśmy - powiedziała po kilku chwilach ciszy.

\- Co?

\- I tak się wkrótce dowie. Będzie dobrze, jeśli to odciągnie go od reszty Zakonu - wymamrotała.

\- O czym mówisz?

\- Ron, Harry i ja opuściliśmy Zakon. Sądzimy, że będą bezpieczniejsi, jeśli będziemy trzymać się z daleka.

\- Dlaczego tak myślicie?

\- Cóż, Harry jest głównym celem, prawda?

\- Ale gdzie…?

\- Po prostu się poruszamy - powiedziała, zanim zdążył dokończyć pytanie.

\- Jeśli mu powiem…

\- Powinien zostawić cię w spokoju, przynajmniej na razie - przerwała.

\- Zacznie was szukać, jeśli będzie wiedział, że nie jesteście chronieni.

\- Poradzimy sobie.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? - zapytał, ponownie zwracając się do niej.

\- Pomogłeś mi, to sprawiedliwe - odpowiedziała, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Narażasz się na niebezpieczeństwo - powiedział, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Nic nowego - powiedziała lekceważąco. - Nie musisz tam wracać, wiesz? - powiedziała po kilku chwilach.

\- Tak.

\- Możesz dołączyć do Zakonu. Oni mogliby cię chronić.

\- Nigdy by mi nie pomogli, a nawet gdyby to zrobili, oznaczałoby to, że moja rodzina zostałaby zabita.

\- Możesz również im pomóc.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział z półuśmiechem - ale nie mogę tego zrobić. Jedyne, co mogę zrobić, to pomóc twojej stronie go pokonać, a potem mam nadzieję, że nie zostanę wysłany do Azkabanu albo gorzej.

\- Nie musi tak być - mruknęła, ale on nie odpowiedział.

\- Tak, rzeczywiście - powiedział ze smutnym uśmiechem, po czym pochylił się bliżej i musnął ustami jej usta. Trwało to tylko sekundę, nie miała nawet czasu na reakcję. - Powinienem już iść - powiedział, kierując się do drzwi. - Będzie was teraz szukał, więc bądź ostrożna - powiedział, dziękując jej ponownie, zanim otworzył drzwi i teleportował się.

Oczywiście nie powiedziała Harry'emu ani Ronowi o Malfoyu, ale upewniła się, że zaklęcia ochronne i osłony są na swoim miejscu. Przez ostatnie trzy dni przenosili się już dwukrotnie. Zaczynali myśleć, że ma paranoję, ale wolała to od wyjaśniania prawdy.

Od nocy kiedy ponownie zobaczyła swoich rodziców, podwoiła wysiłki, by znaleźć sposób na przywrócenie wspomnieć. Po prawie tygodniu zdecydowała, że nadszedł czas, aby zrobić coś więcej niż badania.

Pomysł tkwił w jej głowie od jakiegoś czasu, odkąd tylko usłyszała o eliksirze, który rzekomo uwarzyła dla Harry'ego, żeby mógł znaleźć horkruksy.

Na początku była to czysta ciekawość. Nigdy nie czytała o czymś podobnym i chociaż była dobra na eliksirach, po prostu wątpiła, żeby mogła po prostu wymyślić coś takiego, zwłaszcza w ciągu zaledwie kilku miesięcy. Jednak podczas ostatnich kilku dni zaczęła się zastanawiać, co by się stało, gdyby go spróbowała. Jeśli zadziałał na Harrym, pokazując mu rzeczy, których wcześniej nie pamiętał, to dlaczego miałby nie zadziałać z nią? W końcu wspomnienia gdzieś tam były.

Podjęła więc decyzję. Zostało jeszcze kilka butelek i spróbuje tylko raz, więc wystarczy dla Harry'ego. Powiedział jej, że musi skupić się na tym, co chce zobaczyć, a następnie wypić eliksir, jednak skupienie się na czymś, czego nie pamiętała, nie było łatwe.

Udając ziewnięcie, wstała i poszła do swojej sypialni, zostawiając chłopców przy stole, cicho grających w szachy czarodziejów. Przejrzała wszystko, co wiedziała o ostatnich dwóch miesiącach. Nie było tego wiele. Potem skupiła się na ostatniej rzeczy, jaką pamiętała. Na ciepłym popołudniu i marszu do siedziby na spotkanie.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, usiadła na łóżku, mocno trzymając buteleczkę w dłoni. Harry powiedział jej, że potrzebował mu kilka prób, zanim udało mu się znaleźć coś użytecznego. Ona jednak wiedziała, że spróbuje tego tylko raz, więc zajęło jej kilka minut, zanim się skoncentrowała, po czym otworzyła butelkę i wypiła eliksir. Nie minęła chwila, zanim opadła na łóżko z zamkniętymi oczami. Nie widziała, jak światło w namiocie zmieniło się na czerwone, ostrzegając ich, że ktoś próbuje przebić się przez osłony.

Harry i Ron zauważyli to jednak i natychmiast wstali, z uniesionymi różdżkami, gotowi do ataku na każdego, kto próbował się tam dostać. Jednym machnięciem różdżki Harry przygasił światła, a potem skinął na Rona, żeby przesunął się do z boku, tak by byli w lepszej pozycji zarówno do ataku na intruzów, jak i do obrony.

Poczuli, jak cały namiot wokół nich drży, gdy osłony zaczęły opadać.

\- Poczekaj, aż drzwi się otworzą - szepnął Harry do Rona, który w odpowiedzi skinął głową.

Drżenie stało się intensywniejsze, rzeczy zaczęły spadać na ziemię, a potem nagle wszystko ustało. Jeszcze chwila i drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie, a ciemna postać tam stała z wyciągniętą różdżką.

\- Expelliarmus - wrzasnął Harry, kiedy Ron krzyknął „Impedimenta”, ale postać krzyknęła „Protego” w ostatniej sekundzie, ledwo cofając ją kilka kroków do tyłu od siły zaklęć.

\- Nie strzelaj - powiedziała postać, podnosząc obie ręce.

\- Kim jesteś? - zapytał Harry, a postać przy drzwiach odsunęła kaptur zakrywający twarz.

\- Malfoy? - zapytał Ron, a potem wrzasnął „Expelliarmus”, ale Draco z łatwością odbił zaklęcie.

\- Gdzie ona jest? - zapytał.

\- Kto?

\- Hermiona. Muszę z nią porozmawiać - odpowiedział.

\- Nie zbliżysz się do niej. Jak się tu dostałeś? - zapytał Harry, kilka iskier wyleciało z jego różdżki.

\- To nie jest ważne, nie mamy czasu - odpowiedział energicznie. - Nadchodzą inni.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- Śmierciożercy. Dowiedzieli się, gdzie jesteście i są już w drodze.

\- I co, wysłali cię przed siebie? - zapytał Ron, podchodząc groźnie bliżej.

\- Myślałem, że już to zrozumiałeś, Łasic. Jestem jej kontaktem. Tym, który z nią współpracował.

\- Skąd mamy wiedzieć, że to prawda?

\- Już mówiłem, nie ma czasu na głupie pytania, będą tu lada chwila. A teraz, gdzie ona jest? - zapytał i w tej samej chwili usłyszeli jej głośny płacz. Harry odwrócił się i pobiegł do sypialni, ale kiedy Draco próbował iść za nim, Ron go powstrzymał.

\- Zostań tam, gdzie jesteś - powiedział cicho, stojąc między nim a drzwiami jej sypialni.

\- Ron, chodź tutaj - wrzasnął Harry po kilku chwilach. Zmartwiony ton Harry'ego sprawił, że Ron całkowicie zapomniał o Malfoyu. - Nie mogę jej obudzić - krzyknął, gdy Ron podszedł do niego. Potrząsał Hermioną, ale ona wciąż krzyczała.

\- Co ona wzięła? - zapytał Draco, stojąc obok nich i sięgając po pustą butelkę leżącą na podłodze.

\- Och, cholera - mruknął Harry, wzywając ją po imieniu, próbując ją obudzić.

\- Po prostu ją puść, nie ma na to czasu.

\- Zamknij się, fretko - powiedział Ron ze złością.

\- Kiedy przyjdą, będą musieli was tu znaleźć, albo dowiedzą się, że ktoś was ostrzegł. Po prostu zostańcie tutaj, rzuć w nich kilka przekleństw, a potem uciekajcie z tego miejsca. Ustawią osłony przeciw aportacji, więc przydałby się świstoklik - mruknął, chodząc po pokoju, próbując znaleźć coś odpowiedniego. - Wiesz, jak to zrobić, prawda? - zapytał, wracając do nich. Harry odwrócił się do niego z lekko zdziwionym wyrazem twarzy i skinął głową.

\- Zabiorę ją ze sobą - powiedział wtedy Draco, wskazując różdżką na jedną z jej książek i mrucząc „Portus” i uciszył ich, gdy chcieli zaprotestować. - Jeśli to wymknie się spod kontroli, czy naprawdę chcesz ją tutaj? Jest bezradna - powiedział, klękając obok niej. - Zabiorę ją do was, gdy tylko się obudzi. Spodziewam się, że będzie wiedziała, gdzie was znaleźć? - zapytał, a Harry skinął głową. Ron wciąż był przy niej, próbując ją obudzić.

Na zewnątrz usłyszeli głośne odgłosy, światła znów zmieniły kolor na czerwony, a Harry i Ron wstali, patrząc od Hermiony do Draco, jakby próbowali zdecydować, co robić. Nie mieli wyboru, gdy Draco sięgnął po torbę Hermiony, a potem wziął ją za ramię i dotknął świstoklika.


	37. Zaklęcia Pamięci

Nie mogła otworzyć oczu, ale poczuła szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka, które sygnalizowało aportację. Słyszała wokół siebie hałasy, ale były zbyt słabe. Ktoś krzyczał, i nie była pewna, czy to nie ona. Poczuła na ustach coś twardego i zimnego. Próbowała odsunąć głowę, ale jej ciało nie reagowało. Gęsty płyn spłonął jej gardłem, a ona bełkotała i kaszlała. Po kilku sekundach ból wydawał się słabnąć, a krzyki ustały.

Otworzyła usta i wzięła głęboki oddech, jakby jeszcze kilka sekund wcześniej tonęła.

\- Hermiono? - zapytał cichy głos gdzieś w pobliżu. Próbowała odpowiedzieć, ale jej gardło było zbyt suche i nadal trochę piekło. - Obudziłaś się? - zapytał ponownie, był to wyraźnie męski głos. Skinęła głową i natychmiast tego pożałowała, bo ten ruch przywrócił ból.

\- Tutaj - powiedział głos, trzymając dłoń za jej głową, pomagając jej wstać, kiedy przystawiał szklankę do jej ust. - Pij - rozkazał stanowczo, a kiedy tego nie zrobiła, westchnął z irytacją, przechylając szklankę, mówiąc: - To tylko eliksir na ból.

Cóż, jeśli chciał ją skrzywdzić, po co miałby zawracać sobie głowę twierdzeniem, że to na jej ból? Pomyślała i z wahaniem wzięła łyk.

Słyszała, jak woła jakieś imię, coś, co brzmiało jak Pippy, Mippy, a może Dippy, a przenikliwy głos, który mógł należeć tylko do skrzata domowego, odpowiedział: „Tak, Mistrzu”.

\- Przynieś mi czerwoną i fioletową fiolkę z drugiego pokoju - rozkazał i usłyszał ciche kroki opuszczające pokój i wracające po kilku chwilach. - Gdyby ktoś zapytał, nigdy mnie tu nie widziałeś, jej też, rozumiesz? - rozkazał stanowczo, a skrzat pisnął ze strachu i odpowiedział: - Tak, młody mistrzu Malfoy, proszę pana - zanim głośny trzask powiedział jej, że zniknął.

\- Malfoy? - zapytała, otwierając oczy i próbując wstać.

\- Nie rób tego - powiedział stanowczo, przyciskając ją z powrotem do kanapy.

\- Gdzie ja jestem? - zapytała nadal zachrypniętym głosem.

\- Jesteśmy w wakacyjnej willi, którą należy do mojej rodziny, ale nie korzystaliśmy z niej od lat, więc wątpię, czy nas tutaj znajdą.

\- Dlaczego tu jestem? - zapytała. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętała, było siedzenie na łóżku w namiocie i wypicie eliksiru. - Harry i Ron - powiedziała nagle zaniepokojona, odwracając się do drzwi, jakby spodziewała się, że wybuchną w każdej chwili. - Gdzie oni są? Co się stało?

\- Jestem pewien, że wszystko w porządku, możesz się do nich udać, gdy tylko wyzdrowiejesz.

\- Mogę już iść - powiedziała, próbując wstać, ale on jej nie pozwolił.

\- Zostań tam, gdzie jesteś - powiedział stanowczo, ponownie ją odpychając. - Nie jesteś w stanie się nigdzie aportować.

\- Jak się tu dostałam? - zapytała, a on potrząsnął głową.

\- O nie, kochanie, zadałaś już wystarczająco dużo pytań. Teraz moja kolej - powiedział. - Co to jest? - zapytał, pokazując jej butelkę, o której wiedziała, że zawierała wcześniej eliksir.

Mikstura. Wzięła to sobie chcąc przywrócić pamięć, ale dlaczego nie zadziałała? Harry powiedział jej, że nawet jeśli nie widział tego, czego chciał, zawsze coś mu to pokazywało. Zamknęła oczy i próbowała sobie przypomnieć. Usiadła na łóżku i wypiła zawartość małej butelki, którą Draco trzymał w tej chwili. Była do połowy pełna i Harry powiedział jej, że cała butelka wystarczy na dwie próby, więc wiedziała, że nie wzięła zbyt dużo. Na chwilę wszystko zgasło, a potem zobaczyła siebie idącą ulicą Pokątną, ostatnią rzecz, jaką pamiętała.

Poruszała się w pamięci, podążając ulicą, patrząc na przechodzących ludzi. Dwie postacie zwróciły jej uwagę zaledwie kilka sekund później. Dlaczego ktoś miałby nosić peleryny, a nawet nakrywać głowy kapturami w słoneczne popołudnie? Patrzyła, jak przechodzą obok niej, i pamiętała, jak zesztywniała i odwróciła się, by też ich obserwować. zmarszczyła brwi i próbowała podejść bliżej, ale gdy to zrobiła, wszystko znów stało się czarne, a ona krzyczała z bólu, czując, jakby ktoś wręcz wiercił przez jej mózg, jakby miała wybuchnąć cała jej głowa.

\- Hej - powiedział Draco, pstrykając palcami przed jej twarzą, przywracając ją do rzeczywistości. - Co to jest? - powtórzył.

\- Wygląda jak butelka - powiedziała, próbując znowu wstać.

\- Zostań tam, gdzie jesteś, albo przywiążę cię do kanapy, chociaż to nie jest zbyt dobra groźba, biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo ci się podobało ostatnim razem - powiedział z nikczemnym uśmiechem, sprawiając, że natychmiast się zarumieniła. Położyła się ponownie, unikając jego wzroku. - A teraz odpowiedz na pytanie - powiedział, ponownie unosząc butelkę.

Nie wiedział? Jeśli tak bardzo mu ufała, dlaczego nie powiedziała mu o eliksirze? Co jeszcze zignorował?

\- To był tylko eliksir eksperymentalny - skłamała, a kiedy uniósł pytająco brew, kontynuowała z westchnieniem. - To miało wzmocnić moją magię, ale najwyraźniej nie zadziałało.

\- Mogłaś zrobić sobie krzywdę. Co ty sobie myślałaś, eksperymentując w ten sposób?

\- Nadal nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie. Dlaczego tu jestem?

\- Czarny Pan dowiedział się, gdzie jesteście i wysłał za wami swoich Śmierciożerców. Dotarłem tam pierwszy, aby was ostrzec, i znalazłem cię leżącą na łóżku, nieprzytomną i krzyczącą z bólu. Nie mogliśmy cię obudzić, więc sprowadziłem cię tutaj. Potter i Weasley zostali tam, żeby Śmierciożercy nie wiedzieli, że zostaliście ostrzeżeni.

\- Zostali tam? - zapytała zmartwiona. - Muszę ich znaleźć, upewnić się, że wszystko w porządku - powiedziała i tym razem nie powstrzymał jej, gdy wstała.

\- Uspokój się - powiedział, kiedy zachwiała się lekko, nie wstając zbyt szybko, i podał jej jedną z butelek, które przyniósł mu skrzat. Kiedy zawahała się i przyjrzała butelce bliżej, powiedział niecierpliwie: - To tylko eliksir pieprzowy.

Wypiła eliksir, który jej dał i rozejrzała się po pokoju. Dopiero wtedy zauważyła, że jest w dużej bibliotece. Zobaczyła swoją torebkę na podłodze, a na niej leżącą różdżkę. Szybko chwyciła różdżkę i już miała się aportować, gdy zatrzymała ją jego ręka na jej ramieniu.

\- Nie rób tego - powiedział poważnie, odwracając ją do siebie. - Nie możesz aportować się do lub z tego miejsca, chyba że jesteś z Malfoyem, a jeśli podniosę osłony, będą o tym wiedzieć.

\- Więc mówisz mi, że utknęłam tutaj?

\- Nie, mówię ci, że idziemy razem. Teraz poczekaj tutaj, aż wrócę, a wtedy możemy pójść poszukać tych idiotów, których nazywasz przyjaciółmi - powiedział, wychodząc z pokoju i zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Wyglądało na to, że nie miała innego wyboru, jak tylko poczekać, więc z westchnieniem podeszła do ściany, jej oczy przeszukiwały tytuły książek, które zawierały półki regałów.

Wszystkie wydawały się być związane z Czarną Magią, urokami, klątwami, eliksirami, stworzeniami… prawie wszystkim, o czym można pomyśleć. Kiedy podeszła do ostatniej półki, głośno westchnęła. Jej oczy były przyklejone do grzbietu małej książeczki z tytułem wypisanym złotymi literami. Uroki pamięci.

Merlinie, była taka głupia! Przez cały ten czas, nawet nie rozważała takiej możliwości. Zawsze zakładała, że utrata pamięci była w pewnym sensie konsekwencją ataku, którego doznała, i działała zgodnie z tą myślą, szukając eliksirów lub zaklęć, które uwolniłyby stłumione wspomnienia.

Teraz wiedziała lepiej. Teraz wiedziała, dlaczego eliksir nie zadziałał. Ktoś jej to zrobił, ktoś świadomie odebrał jej wspomnienia.

Co mogła wiedzieć, co mogła odkryć, że ktoś jej to zrobił?

Teraz, kiedy o tym pomyślała, zdała sobie sprawę, że ktokolwiek to zrobił, był ostrożny, chcąc, aby wyglądało to na wypadek. Proste „Obliviate” spełniłoby swoje zadanie, ale z pewnością miałoby szersze konsekwencje.

Słysząc słabe kroki na zewnątrz, szybko chwyciła małą książeczkę, zmniejszyła ją i wrzuciła do torby, mając nadzieję, że nie zauważy jej braku. Usiadła ponownie, starając się wyglądać niewinnie, gdy otworzył drzwi i wszedł z powrotem do środka.

\- Gotowa? - zapytał, a ona skinęła głową. - Chodź tutaj - powiedział i objął ją ramieniem. - Trzymaj się mocno - szepnął i aportował ich oboje na ciemną, opuszczoną ulicę. - Powiedzieli, że będziesz wiedziała, gdzie ich znaleźć - szepnął, a ona skinęła głową. - Widzieli mnie i musiałem im powiedzieć, że jestem twoim kontaktem, więc będziesz miała in wiele do wyjaśnienia. Chcesz, żebym poszedł z tobą?

\- Nie, myślę, że byłoby lepiej, gdybym poszła sama - odpowiedziała.

\- Nadal masz monetę, prawda? - zapytał, a ona sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyciągnęła galeon, pokazując mu.

\- Dobrze, trzymaj ją przy sobie. Zobaczę, czy uda mi się dowiedzieć, jak was znaleźli, i dam ci znać.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziała zgodnie z prawdą i teleportowała się.

W dniu, w którym opuścili kwaterę główną w poszukiwaniu pozostałych horkruksów, ustalili sobie bezpieczne miejsce, w którym mogliby się spotkać, gdyby coś się wydarzyło. Teraz wiedziała, że był to dobry pomysł.

Deportowała się w ciemnym zaułku i rozejrzała się, aby mieć pewność, że jest sama, zanim udała się do małego mugolskiego hotelu tuż za rogiem. Otworzyła drzwi i weszła do środka, uważając, aby nie wydać żadnego dźwięku, gdy zauważyła za recepcją drzemiącego mężczyznę. Weszła po schodach na drugie piętro i dalej korytarzem, aż stanęła między drzwiami o numerach 23 i 25.

Wynajęli ten pokój dzień po wizycie w Dolinie Godryka i chociaż nie potrafiła jeszcze rzucić Zaklęcia Fideliusa, ochroniła go w każdy inny magiczny sposób, jaki znała, a to coś mówiło.

Sięgnęła do torby i wyjęła stary, lekko zardzewiały klucz. Były takie tylko trzy i nie działały dla nikogo poza osobą, dla której zostały stworzone. Machnęła różdżką w stronę ściany i nagle pojawiły się w niej drewniane drzwi.

Kilka minut zajęło jej ostrożne podniesienie osłon, które nałożyła, a następnie otworzyła drzwi kluczem. Gdyby ktoś próbował je otworzyć bez klucza lub nawet podniósł osłony w niewłaściwej kolejności, wiedziałaby o tym od razu i miałaby wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby bezpiecznie wyjść z hotelu, zanim ktokolwiek zdążyłby dotrzeć do środka.

Usłyszała kliknięcie zamka, a potem powoli otworzyła drzwi, wyciągając ręce, gdy zobaczyła, jak Harry i Ron celują w nią różdżkami.

\- Och, Hermiono, to ty - powiedział Harry, opuszczając różdżkę, ale kiedy próbował wstać, Ron go powstrzymał.

\- Skąd wiemy, że to naprawdę ty? - zapytał, spoglądając na nią podejrzliwie.

\- Cóż, weszłam do środka bez włączania alarmu - powiedziała. - Och, proszę - powiedziała, kiedy uniósł brwi, ale milczał. - Nie chcesz tego robić.

\- Zawsze mówisz, że powinniśmy być ostrożni - powiedział, ignorując protesty Harry'ego.

\- Dobrze, pozwól mi pomyśleć - powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się do niego złowrogo. - Masz pewne brudne pisemko pod łóżkiem w Norze - powiedziała mu i patrzyła, jak jego oczy się rozszerzają. - Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że tak bardzo lubisz skórę. - Drażniła się, patrząc, jak czerwienieje, a potem Harry zakrył usta, gdy Ron spojrzał na niego zanoszącego się chichotem.

\- Skąd to wiesz? - zapytał Harry między salwami śmiechu.

\- Ginny znalazła go kilka lat temu, pewnego popołudnia, kiedy pomagała mu szukać szczura - odpowiedziała, wzruszając ramionami, nie zwracając uwagi na mamrotanie Rona: „To nie było moje”.

\- Co jest z tobą i Malfoyem? - zapytał nagle poważnie, chcąc zmienić temat i sprawić, by atmosfera w ciągu sekundy ostygła.

Przestała się śmiać i spojrzała na nich. Nie śmiali się ani nawet się nie uśmiechali. W rzeczywistości wyglądali na zmartwionych, zaciekawionych i wściekłych jednocześnie, a ona nagle ucieszyła się, że zdecydowała się stawić im czoła samemu.

\- Co on ci zrobił? - dodał Harry.

\- Nic, po prostu dał mi kilka eliksirów, żeby mnie obudzić, a potem przybyłam tutaj.

\- Jak nas znalazł? Pomyślałem, że osłony wokół namiotu powinny nas chronić.

\- Nie wiem, ale to dobrze, że to zrobił. Co się stało po naszym wyjeździe?

\- Cóż, po prostu to, co powiedział twój mały przyjaciel, że się wydarzy, Śmierciożercy nas zaatakowali. Co z nim robiłaś? Powiedział, że jest twoim kontaktem - powiedział Ron, wciąż zdenerwowany.

\- Zgadza się - odpowiedziała po prostu.

\- Ale Malfoy? Jest jeszcze gorszy niż Snape! Dlaczego nam nie powiedziałaś?

\- Nie chciałam nic mówić, dopóki nie byłam pewna. Nie pamiętałam, kto był tym, który ze mną współpracował, i pomyślałam, że to może być pułapka lub coś w tym rodzaju, więc postanowiłam poczekać, aż się upewnię, zanim powiem komukolwiek.

\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że się upewniałaś? Nie mogłeś po prostu zapytać Snape'a czy coś?

\- Nie chciał mi nic mówić za każdym razem, gdy o to pytałam - odpowiedziała. - Poza tym Malfoy powiedział mi, że myśli, że on naprawdę może pracować dla Voldemorta.

\- Co? Przecież widzieliśmy jego wspomnienia - powiedział Harry, wyraźnie zszokowany i zdezorientowany.

\- Wiem, Harry, właśnie mówię ci, co powiedział mi Malfoy. Bardzo pomógł, zwłaszcza dzisiejszej nocy, więc może wy dwoje powinniście dać mu odpocząć. Może uda mi się umówić spotkanie z całą czwórką, żeby o tym porozmawiać.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy chcę podejść gdziekolwiek w pobliże Malfoya - wymamrotał Ron, a ona miała właśnie odpowiedzieć, kiedy nagle poczuła, jak pokój wiruje się wokół niej i tylko szybki refleks i silne ramiona Harry'ego powstrzymały ją przed upadkiem.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał zaniepokojonym tonem.

\- Nic mi nie jest. To tylko lekkie zawroty głowy - odpowiedziała.

\- Co się stało, kiedy wzięłaś eliksir? - zapytał, pomagając jej usiąść. Spojrzała na niego zmieszana, a on westchnął i kontynuował. - Wiemy, że go wzięłaś, widzieliśmy pustą butelkę. Wiedziałem, że skończysz, próbując go i zacząłem się zastanawiać, czemu to tak długo trwało - powiedział z małym uśmiechem.

\- Nic nie widziałam - odpowiedziała, kręcąc głową. - Po prostu wróciłam do ostatnich kilku minut, które pamiętałam, a potem wszystko zrobiło się czarne i czułam jakby moja głowa miała wybuchnąć.

\- Cóż, to dziwne - mruknął, a ona skinęła głową.

\- Myślę, że wszyscy powinniśmy trochę odpocząć - przerwał Ron. - Możemy o tym porozmawiać rano, kiedy zdecydujemy, co robić dalej.

Nie miała jeszcze ochoty iść do łóżka, ale potrzebowała trochę czasu dla siebie, więc zgodziła się. Pozwoliła Harry'emu pomóc jej w pokoju, który dla niej zrobili, kiedy powiększyli to miejsce.

Gdy tylko została sama, sięgnęła po swoją torebkę i wyciągnęła książkę, którą wzięła od Draco, a podekscytowanie przepłynęło przez jej żyły na myśl o znalezieniu czegoś, co pomoże jej przywrócić pamięć.

Przeczytała każdą stronę w książce, ale nie było w niej mowy o żadnym zaklęciu pamięci, które brzmiałoby właściwie. Większość z nich miała okropne skutki uboczne i polegało tylko na usuwaniu i modyfikowaniu wspomnień przez krótki czas. Mimo to była pewna, że utrata pamięci nie była przypadkiem i była coraz bardziej zdeterminowana, by dowiedzieć się prawdy. Jeśli ktoś dołożył wszelkich starań, żeby usunąć jej wspomnienia, była pewna, że to coś ważnego. Musiała wiedzieć.

Zajęło jej to godziny, ale w końcu podjęła decyzję.

W książce było jedno zaklęcie, mające na celu uwolnienie stłumionych wspomnień, które działało na utratę pamięci spowodowanej magią. To była mroczna magia i dość skomplikowana, ale wiedziała, że musi coś zrobić, a nie miała zbyt wielu innych wyborów.

Wzięła więc głęboki oddech, sięgnęła po różdżkę i powoli wykonała każdy krok opisany w książce, uważając, aby nie popełnić żadnych błędów. Przeczytała na głos słowa zaklęcia, ale poczuła, jak jej moc odpływa. Została tylko jedna linijka, jeszcze tylko trzy słowa i będzie po wszystkim. Zakreśliła różdżką małe kółko, a jej usta wyschły, gdy wypowiedziała ostatnie słowo. Potem nastąpił wystrzał z jej różdżki, oślepiające światło i nic więcej.

Harry i Ron wbiegli do jej sypialni, zaalarmowani dźwiękiem, i znaleźli ją leżącą na podłodze z różdżką mocno ściśniętą w jednej ręce i książką w drugiej. Trzęsącymi się rękami upewnili się, że wciąż oddycha i nie tracąc ani sekundy, Harry wycelował różdżkę w jedną z książek, które spadły na podłogę, zamienił ją w świstoklik, a następnie wziął ją w ramiona.

\- Musimy zabrać ją do uzdrowiciela - powiedział, odwracając się do Rona, który tylko skinął głową i przysunął się bliżej. Pochyliwszy się, oboje dotknęli świstoklika w tym samym czasie i natychmiast zostali przeniesieni.

Pojawili się tuż przed kwaterą główną, a Ron otworzył drzwi Harry'emu.

\- Czy ktoś tu jest? - wrzasnął, kiedy Harry kiedy położył Hermionę na kanapie. - Dzień dobry? - wrzasnął ponownie i po kilku sekundach usłyszeli pierwsze kroki na schodach.

\- Ron? - zapytała Molly, wchodząc do pokoju. - Co się stało? Och, drogi Merlinie - mruknęła, kiedy zobaczyła Hermionę.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytała sennie Ginny, idąc na dół, a zaraz za nią podążali jej bracia i Remus.

\- Co się z nią stało? - zapytała zmartwiona Molly.

\- Nie wiemy, ale się nie budzi - odpowiedział Harry i zwrócił się do Remusa, który natychmiast przysunął się bliżej.

\- Gdzie jest pani Pomfrey? - zapytał Ron, kiedy Remus odepchnął go na bok.

\- Nie ma jej tutaj, wróciła do Hogwartu - odpowiedziała jego matka, cofając się trochę, by pozwolić Remusowi przejąć kontrolę.

\- Może powinniśmy zabrać ją do Świętego Munga - zasugerował Harry.

\- Nie możemy, zadawaliby zbyt wiele pytań i poinformowaliby Ministerstwo - powiedział, próbując kilka zaklęć, aby ją obudzić. - Przyprowadź tutaj Snape'a - powiedział pilnie, zwracając się do Molly, która podeszła do kominka, wrzuciła trochę proszku Fiuu do płomieni, a następnie włożyła głowę do środka.

Zaledwie sekundę później usłyszeli otwieranie drzwi i Snape wszedł do środka.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał, podchodząc do miejsca, w którym stali. - Co się z nią stało - zapytał, odwracając się do Harry'ego i Rona.

\- Nie wiemy, usłyszeliśmy wybuch i znaleźliśmy ją na podłodze leżącą w ten sposób.

\- Zwykłe zaklęcia nie działają - powiedział mu Remus, gdy Severus wyciągnął różdżkę.

Nie mówiąc ani słowa, z łatwością podniósł ją z kanapy i przyciągnął bliżej do swojej piersi, przenosząc ją w kierunku pokoju, gdzie trzymali wszystkie eliksiry, warcząc: „Z drogi”, kiedy się poruszał.


	38. Głupia

\- Tak Mistrzu? - zapytał, kłaniając się, kiedy aportował się w Kwaterze Głównej, gdzie został wezwany zaledwie kilka chwil wcześniej.

\- Mamy dobre wieści, Severusie - powiedział jego Mistrz, wyraźnie zadowolony. - Znaleźliśmy ich.

\- Znaleźliście? - zapytał, doskonale wiedząc, do kogo ma na myśli, Pottera, Weasleya i Hermionę. - Ale jak? - zapytał.

\- To nie jest ważne - powiedział lekceważąco i rozejrzał się po pokoju, po pozostałych obecnych Śmierciożercach. Wskazał na czterech z nich i skinął, aby podeszli bliżej, po czym powiedział „reszta, wynoście się”, a następnie ponownie zwrócił się do Severusa. - Pójdziecie tam teraz - powiedział. - Chcę Pottera żywego. Zajmę się nim osobiście. I dziewczynę też, znam kilku moich Śmierciożerców, którzy chcieliby dostać ją w swoje ręce. Drugiego chłopca możesz zabić, a potem upewnić się, że jego rodzina go znajdzie. Będzie to miłe przypomnienie, z kim mają do czynienia.

\- Gdzie oni są, Mistrzu?

\- Bellatriks ci powie - powiedział, a Severus odwrócił się do niej, aby ujrzeć nienawistny wyraz jej twarzy, ten, który miała za każdym razem, gdy na niego patrzyła. Prawdopodobnie była na niego wściekła, bo to on został dowódcą. Nie żeby go to obchodziło, oczywiście.

Pięciu z nich zostało samych, a on zwrócił się do wiedźmy, aby zapytać, dokąd idą.

\- Są w tej okolicy - powiedziała, używając mapy, aby pokazać im, gdzie powinni się udać. - Będziemy w stanie ich namierzyć, gdy już tam będziemy - powiedziała w odpowiedzi na uniesioną brew Severusa.

\- Więc nie wiesz dokładnie, gdzie są - powiedział, a następnie zapytał, co naprawdę chciał wiedzieć. - Skąd wiesz, gdzie ich znaleźć?

\- Chciałbyś wiedzieć - powiedziała z kpiącym uśmiechem.

Próbował ich wytropić, odkąd się dowiedział, że odeszli, ale wydawało się, że używali dość silnych zaklęć ukrywających i ochronnych, które odbijały jego własne. Teraz, kiedy wiedział, że zostali znalezieni, nie mógł przestać się zastanawiać, jak to zrobili, a co ważniejsze, kto to zrobił. Musiał być inny szpieg pracujący dla Zakonu lub blisko jednego z jego członków.

\- W porządku, aportujemy się tam, a potem rozdzielimy, żebyśmy mogli szybciej ich znaleźć - poinstruował, mając nadzieję, że sam najpierw ich znajdzie i pomoże im wydostać się, zanim inni tam dotrą. - Jeśli ich znajdziecie, zawołajcie resztę przed atakiem, chcę, żeby cała trójka przeżyła.

\- Czarny Pan powiedział, że możemy zabić jednego z nich - powiedział jeden ze Śmierciożerców.

\- Wiem, co powiedział - odparł ze złością. - Ale ja zostałem do tego przydzielony, więc zrobisz, co ci powiem. Utrzymaj ich przy życiu, sam zajmę się chłopcem.

Dopiero po kilku minutach zdecydowali, gdzie dokładnie każde z nich ma się teleportować, a potem wyszli.

Kiedy dotarł do swojej pozycji, rozejrzał się po innych postaciach ukrywających się w ciemności, rzucających ciche zaklęcia, aby wykryć magię ochronną. To było stare i bardzo przydatne zaklęcie. Jeśli użyliby magii do ukrycia się, to doprowadziłoby to Śmierciożerców prosto do nich.

Szukał mniej niż dziesięć minut, kiedy błysk czerwonego światła zwrócił jego uwagę. Odwrócił się w bok, aby zobaczyć jednego ze Śmierciożerców rzucającego zaklęcia i klątwy w miejscu na skraju pola. Widział, jak zaklęcia się odbijały i wiedział, że ich znaleźli. Klnąc głośno i nie chcąc tracić ani chwili, aportował się obok śmierciożercy, a wkrótce dołączyła do niego reszta drużyny.

\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś ich nie atakowała, żebyś dała mi znać, kiedy zostaną znalezieni - wrzasnął ze złością, ale kobieta nadal strzelała zaklęciami w obiekt, który wkrótce pojawił się przed ich oczami. Zdał sobie sprawę, że wygląda to jak jakiś mugolski namiot, gdy zaklęcie kameleona zaczęło pękać.

\- Dlaczego miałabym pozwolić ci się bawić? - Bellatriks odpowiedziała kpiącym głosem i nie po raz pierwszy kusiło go, żeby ją przekląć.

Z kolejnym potężnym ciosem, wejście do namiotu eksplodowało i weszli do środka. Wewnątrz wyglądał on jak małe mieszkanie, a mieszkańcy mieli wiele miejsc do ukrycia się.

Uderzyła go klątwa wystrzelona zza stołu, cios złamał mu rękę, przez co upuścił różdżkę. Kiedy uklęknął, żeby ją podnieść, kolejna klątwa minęła go o cal. Drugim, zdrowym ramieniem rzucił wokół siebie ochronny urok, a potem drugi wokół tego, kto był za stołem, odbijając klątwę Cruciatus i dając im czas na oddanie strzału.

Korzystając z zamieszania, ogłuszył dwóch Śmierciożerców, którzy byli z nim, po czym ruszył po pokoju, próbując znaleźć Hermionę. Dopiero po kilku chwilach zdał sobie sprawę, że strzelają do nich tylko dwie osoby. Wiedział, że tym, który chował się za stołem, był chłopiec Weasleyów, ponieważ widział jego włosy, kiedy okrążył stół, a okulary Pottera odbijały część światła zaklęć. Gdzie była Hermiona? Wszyscy Śmierciożercy, którzy z nim przyszli, wciąż tam byli, więc wiedział, że żaden z nich jej nie zabrał.

\- Ron! - usłyszał krzyk Pottera i odwrócił się w samą porę, by zobaczyć rudzielca biegnącego przez pokój. Rzucił kolejną tarczę wokół chłopca, niezupełnie zaskoczony, że właśnie zaczął biec, nie rzucając jej samodzielnie, a potem patrzył, jak dociera do przyjaciela, coś świeciło w ich rękach, po czym oboje zniknęli.

Potężna klątwa uderzyła w miejsce, w którym byli zaledwie kilka sekund wcześniej, a on rozejrzał się i zobaczył Bellatriks klnącą głośno i machającą różdżką, sprawiając, że wszystko w jego zasięgu eksplodowało. Tylko oni stali nienaruszeni.

\- Zaczniesz się zachowywać?! - wrzasnął na nią, udając, że jest zły na ich ucieczkę, ale tak naprawdę martwił się o Hermionę.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że pozwoliłeś im uciec! - odkrzyknęła.

\- Nie pozwoliłem im uciec. Otrzymałaś rozkazy i ich nie posłuchałaś. Czarny Pan o tym usłyszy - zagroził, podchodząc do innych Śmierciożerców i budząc ich jeden po drugim.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał jeden z nich. - Czy ich złapaliśmy?

\- Jak uciekli? - zapytał inny, kiedy Severus potrząsnął głową. - Czy nie postawiłeś osłon przeciw teleportacji?

\- Tak! - wrzasnęła defensywnie Bellatrix.

\- Użyli świstoklika - odpowiedział Severus i wyszedł z tego, co zostało z namiotu. - Wróćmy do kwatery głównej. Wy dwoje - powiedział, wskazując na dwóch mężczyzn, którzy wciąż próbowali wstać. - Zobaczcie, czy zostawili po sobie coś użytecznego. - I tym samym aportował się.

\- Co się stało, Severusie? - zapytał Voldemort, gdy tylko zostali sami i zobaczył błysk czerwieni w jego oczach.

\- Mieli mocne osłony, mój panie. Zanim się przez nie przebiliśmy, byli gotowi. - Właśnie skończył mówić, kiedy uderzyła go cicha klątwa. Upadł na podłogę, a jego ciało trzęsło się w niekontrolowany sposób.

\- Zawsze jest wymówka, prawda? - powiedział, kiedy Severus przestał się wić.

\- Przepraszam, Mistrzu - powiedział, próbując wstać. - Plan był taki, żebyśmy wszyscy zaatakowali w tym samym czasie, żebyśmy szybciej zniszczyli bariery, ale Bellatrix odmówiła czekania. To dało im wystarczająco dużo czasu.

\- To dzieci, Severusie. Zdrajcy krwi, półkrwi, a nawet szlamy. Dorośli czarodzieje powinni z łatwością ich pokonać. Nawet czarodzieje tak niekompetentni jak niektórzy moi Śmierciożercy.

\- Tak, Mistrzu - powiedział i zanim zdążył dodać cokolwiek więcej, uderzył w niego kolejny Cruciatus.

\- Moja cierpliwość się kończy, Severusie. Już przez to przechodziliśmy - usłyszał w głowie głos swego pana, nawet głośniejszy niż jego własne krzyki. - Poprosiłem cię, żebyś zabił dziewczynę, ale nie udało ci się. Powiedziałeś, że wymazałeś jej wspomnienia, co spowodowałoby poważne uszkodzenie jej mózgu, ale tak się nie stało. Potter i jego przyjaciele opuścili schronienie Zakonu, a ja musiałem dowiedzieć się przez kogoś innego, chociaż mam wśród nich szpiega, takiego, który powinien wiedzieć wszystko, co się tam dzieje. A teraz, kiedy udaje mi się ich znaleźć, wysyłam pięciu Śmierciożerców, by odzyskać troje dzieci, i znowu zawodzisz?

Z trudem łapał oddech, kiedy klątwa została zdjęta. Po kilku sekundach się odezwał. 

\- W Zakonie nadal nie ufają mi całkowicie, Mistrzu, dlatego zataili przede mną te informacje. A dziś wieczorem - powiedział, biorąc głęboki oddech, gdy próbował wstać - byłem odpowiedzialny za misję i biorę pełną odpowiedzialność za to, co się stało, ale proszę cię, mój Panie, nie wysyłaj ze mną ponownie Bellatriks. Odmawia wykonywania moich rozkazów i zagraża misjom, tak jak zrobiła to dzisiejszego wieczoru.

\- Nie pozwolę na więcej błędów, Severusie - powiedział, podchodząc do drzwi i otwierając je. - A teraz wyjdź - powiedział, po czym machnął ręką w powietrzu, sprawiając, że Severus wyleciał z pokoju i mocno uderzył w ścianę po drugiej stronie korytarza. Usłyszał obok siebie chichot Bellatriks i spojrzał na nią, powoli wstając. Z uśmiechem weszła do środka i zamknęła drzwi.

Powoli szedł korytarzem, kiedy usłyszał jej krzyki i zimny śmiech swojego pana. Wiedział, że tak łatwo nie ucieknie. Ze złowrogim uśmiechem na twarzy otworzył drzwi, wyszedł i teleportował się na Spinner's End.

Po nocy, gdy jego Mistrzowi powiedziano, że Hermiona i jej przyjaciele opuścili Zakon, Severus upewnił się, że ma pod ręką wiele leczniczych eliksirów. Wciąż nie wiedział, w jaki sposób Voldemort dowiedział się, że odeszli, ale nie był torturowany tak długo od nocy, kiedy kazano mu zabić Hermionę.

Minęła prawie godzina, zanim wszystkie eliksiry zadziałały, aż w końcu westchnął i usiadł z powrotem na sofie, ból zniknął, a jego myśli wróciły do tego, co widział tamtej nocy. Gdzie ona była? Dlaczego nie znalazł jej w namiocie z przyjaciółmi?

Zaskoczyła go głowa Molly w kominku. Nie dała mu nawet czasu na reakcję. Po prostu poprosiła go, aby teleportował się w trybie pilnym do kwatery głównej i zniknęła bez dalszych wyjaśnień.

Cokolwiek to było, czego potrzebowali, z pewnością nie mogło być gorsze niż wszystko, co wydarzyło się do tej pory tamtej nocy.

Gdy tylko wyszła, wstał, włożył z powrotem swoje szaty i aportował się do siedziby Zakonu.

Otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka, zaskoczony, że wszyscy w bibliotece zgromadzili się wokół kanapy.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał, a potem zobaczył ją leżącą tam, z bladą twarzą. Nie mógł nawet stwierdzić, czy oddycha. - Co się z nią stało? - zapytał jej przyjaciół, gdy podszedł bliżej i wyciągnął różdżkę.

Słyszeli wybuch? To były wszystkie informacje, jakie mogli mu przekazać? Już miał odpowiedzieć, kiedy przemówił Lupin. Powiedział Severusowi, że zwykłe zaklęcia nie zadziałały. Oczywiście, że nie, dlaczego inaczej by go wezwali?

Potrzebował eliksirów i większego pokoju, w którym mógłby przynajmniej się poruszać. Nawet nie myśląc, ukląkł i podniósł ją. Tak dobrze było znów mieć jej ciało w ramionach.

Udał się do małej izby chorych i ostrożnie położył ją na szpitalnym łóżku. Sprawdził jej puls, ktory nie był silny. Odwrócił się, gdy usłyszał za sobą otwierające się drzwi.

\- Co wy tutaj robicie? - Warknął, próbując kilku zaklęć, aby ją obudzić.

\- Chcieliśmy tylko wiedzieć, czy możemy pomóc - odpowiedział nieśmiało jeden z nich. Nie obchodziło go, kto to był.

\- Wynoście się! - rozkazał, starając się wyglądać na spokojnego i opanowanego. Usłyszał, jak mamroczą, a potem w końcu drzwi znów się otworzyły.

\- Potter, Weasley, wy dwaj zostajecie - powiedział i czekał, aż pozostali opuszczą pokój, po czym rzucił Zaklęcie Wyciszające i odwrócili się do nich. - Co się z nią stało? - zapytał, wciąż poruszając różdżką wokół niej.

\- Już ci mówiliśmy, usłyszeliśmy wybuch i znaleźliśmy ją taką.

\- Nie mogę jej pomóc, jeśli nie wiem, co się stało - powiedział, widząc strach o dziewczyną na ich twarzach.

Przez kilka chwil siedzieli w milczeniu, więc postanowił ich jeszcze trochę popchnąć. 

\- Jej oddech i puls są za słabe, nie ma dużo czasu. Muszę wiedzieć, co się stało.

Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, a potem Harry sięgnął do środka swoich szat i wyjął małą książkę.

\- Trzymała to, kiedy ją znaleźliśmy - powiedział, spoglądając w dół, gdy podał mu książkę.

\- Wyjdźcie - powiedział tylko, zanim odwrócił się do niej.

Zaczekał, aż wyjdą, żeby spojrzeć na książkę, i głośno zaklął, kiedy przeczytał tytuł. 

\- Głupia dziewczyna - mruknął. Wymamrotał zaklęcie, które pokazało mu ostatnią przeczytaną stronę, po czym zaklął jeszcze głośniej.

\- Co ty sobie myślałaś? - powiedział, otwierając drzwi do szafki, w której trzymali eliksiry. - Jak mogłaś być taki głupia? - Przeszukał butelki, próbując znaleźć te, których potrzebował, nie zauważając nawet, że wiele z nich spada i rozbija się o podłogę, gdy pośpiesznie je odepchnął.

W końcu znalazł te, których szukał, i ponownie do niej podszedł. Z ręką za jej szyją ostrożnie podciągnął ją do góry, usiadł za nią, a następnie położył jej głowę na swoim ramieniu, tak że prawie siedziała. Ostrożnie wlał eliksir do jej gardła i poczuł, jak się trzęsie, gdy kaszlała, ale po kolejnym zaklęciu znów się uspokoiła i przełknęła eliksir.

Dał eliksirowi kilka minut na działanie, zanim przeszedł do następnego.

Znał zaklęcie, którego użyła i na szczęście potrzebowało ono kilka godzin, zanim całkowicie zadziałało, ale nadal musiał szybko je zatrzymać.

Już świtało, kiedy podał jej ostatni eliksir i położył ją z powrotem na szpitalnym łóżku. Siedział tam za nią od wielu godzin i nieludzko bolały go mięśnie. Wstał i wyszedł z pokoju. Powinna wstać za około godzinę, a on potrzebował czegoś do jedzenia.

Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że korytarz jest pełen śpiących ludzi. Wyglądało na to, że zasnęli, czekając na wieści o stanie Hermiony. Kusiło go, aby obudzić niektórych z nich starą, paskudną klątwą, ale po chwili namysłu zdecydował się tego nie robić.

Po cichu skierował się do kuchni, wziął kawałek sernika, który zostawili na stole, i wrócił do ambulatorium. Żadne z nich jeszcze się nie obudziło. Spali nawet nie zauważając, że ktoś przechodził obok nich dwa razy. Ponownie rozważył przeklnięcie ich na jawie. Może to nauczyłoby ich spać z jednym okiem otwartym.

Już miał sięgnąć po różdżkę, kiedy Lupin otworzył oczy.

\- Severus - mruknął, wstając i budząc pozostałych. Szkoda. - Czy wszystko w porządku? - zapytał, całkowicie już przebudzony, a wszyscy spojrzeli na niego wyczekująco.

\- Przeżyje - odpowiedział po prostu, otwierając drzwi i wchodząc z powrotem do pokoju. Kiedy ruszyli za nim, zatrzymał ich. - Nie obudzi się jeszcze przez kilka godzin, a ja nadal muszę jej podać kilka eliksirów. Dam wam znać, kiedy możecie ją zobaczyć - powiedział i zamknął drzwi, zanim zdążyli coś powiedzieć.

Przez ostatnią godzinę siedział przy małym stoliku, czytając książkę, którą dał mu Harry, kiedy usłyszał jej ruch. Odwrócił się do niej i powoli wstał, gdy zobaczył, że ma otwarte oczy.

\- Profesorze Snape? - zapytała ochrypłym głosem, próbując wstać.

\- Nie rób tego - powiedział stanowczo i podszedł do niej. Nazywała go profesorem. To musi oznaczać, że wciąż nie mogła sobie nic przypomnieć. - Weź to - powiedział, kiedy do niej doszedł. Przez chwilę patrzyła na butelkę, którą oferował, a potem zrobiła, co kazał. - Lepiej? - zapytał, a ona skinęła głową. - Dobrze, może teraz możesz mi to wyjaśnić - powiedział, pokazując jej książkę.

Przez chwilę wyglądała na zdezorientowaną, z oczami przyklejonymi do książki, jakby próbowała sobie przypomnieć, o co chodzi.

\- To… o zaklęciach pamięci? - zapytała.

\- Skąd to masz?

\- Nie pamiętam - odpowiedziała, ale wiedział, że kłamie.

\- To rzadka książka, której nie można znaleźć od tak w bibliotece. Skąd ją masz?

\- Co to za różnica? - zapytała i próbowała wstać.

\- Nie rób tego - powiedział, gotów ją złapać, gdyby upadła, ale nie zrobiła tego. - Próbowałaś użyć tego zaklęcia na sobie? - zapytał, otwierając książkę i podając ją jej. Przygryzła wargę, ale nie odpowiedziała. - Jestem pewien, że umiesz czytać, panno Granger. Musiałaś przeczytać cały rozdział, instrukcje, skutki, ostrzeżenia - powiedział, a ona ponownie skinęła głową. - Jak widzisz, to zaklęcie zostało zaprojektowane do użycia na innych ludziach, a nie na rzucającym. Dlaczego miałabyś kiedykolwiek zrobić coś tak głupiego jak rzucenie go na siebie? - zapytał wtedy, a jego gniew szybko wzrósł. Kiedy nie odpowiedziała, podszedł bliżej i szepnął groźnym głosem - Odpowiedz na moje pytanie.

\- Musiałam odzyskać pamięć - powiedziała, patrząc na niego wyzywająco.

\- To jest mroczna magia, wymaga mocy i praktyki. Dlaczego myślałaś, że będziesz w stanie to zrobić? - powiedział, wiedząc, że to ją zdenerwuje.

\- Mam moc i umiejętności, nie muszę ćwiczyć zaklęcia sto razy, zanim zrobię je dobrze.

\- Czy rzeczywiście tak jest? - zapytał szyderczo. - W takim razie dlaczego musiałem tu przyjechać i znowu uratować ci życie? Czy nie powinnaś już się tego nauczyć?

\- Uratować mi życie? Nie jestem nawet pewna, czy uratowałeś mnie za pierwszym razem. Myślisz, że nie wiem, że odebrano mi moje wspomnienia? - zapytała. - Teraz, kiedy o tym myślę, skąd mam wiedzieć, że to nie ty? - powiedziała, robiąc kolejny krok bliżej niego. - Co takiego mogłam odkryć, że było tak ważne? Co takiego wiedziałam, że sprawiło, że zabrano mi ponad dwa miesiące mojego życia?

\- O czym mówisz?

\- Czy to było coś o tobie? Może odkryłam twoje prawdziwe sojusze i pomyślałeś, że to najlepszy sposób, żeby mnie uciszyć.

\- To zaklęcie musiało wywołać paranoję - powiedział lekceważąco i odwrócił się od niej.

\- Taka jest twoja obrona? - zapytała, a w następnej sekundzie znów stał twarzą do niej.

\- Moja obrona? Dlaczego miałbym się bronić, a zwłaszcza przed tobą? Jestem lojalny wobec Zakonu, a twoja głupota prawie cię zabiła. Ostrzegałem, żebyście nie odchodzili, a nie słuchałaś. Jak myślisz, co wydarzyło się, gdy Czarny Pan dowiedział się od kogoś innego, że odeszliście? - powiedział, teraz tak blisko niej, że mógł poczuć ciepło promieniujące z jej ciała. - Jak myślisz, kto był torturowany godzinami za to, że nie dostarczył informacji, o które go proszono? - Widział, jak wzdrygnęła się na jego słowa, ale to go nie powstrzymało. - Każdego dnia ryzykuję życiem, aby chronić ciebie i twoich przyjaciół, a nadal myślisz, że nie muszę się bronić? - zapytał ściszonym głosem z każdym pytaniem. - Gdzie dziś byłaś?

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Kiedy dziś wieczorem zaatakowano twoich przyjaciół, nie było cię tam. Gdzie byłaś?

\- To nie twoja sprawa - odparła z oburzeniem.

\- Mylisz się. To moja sprawa, ponieważ tam byłem, ponieważ byłem odpowiedzialny za atak i nadal musiałem upewnić się, że twoi przyjaciele wyjdą z tego żywi. Ponieważ to ja musiałem wyjaśnić Czarnemu Panu, dlaczego przed nim nie było trzech trupów. Gdzie byłaś? - zapytał ponownie.

\- Jeśli jeszcze nie wiesz, to musi być dobry powód, nie sądzisz?

\- Co to miało znaczyć?

\- Kiedy kilka tygodni temu poprosiłam cię o pomoc, spławiłeś mnie. Chciałam tylko kilku odpowiedzi na temat tego, co mi się przydarzyło, a jedyne, co powiedziałeś, to to, że tak będzie mi lepiej. Teraz znalazłam kogoś chętnego do odpowiedzi na wszystkie te pytania, a ty przychodzisz tutaj, oczekując, że powiem ci to, co chcesz wiedzieć? Cóż, powiem tylko jedną rzecz, tak będzie lepiej - powiedziała i odwróciła się, kierując się do drzwi.

Chwilę zajęło mu przemyślenie tego, co właśnie powiedziała, a potem podążył za nią.

\- Czy myślisz, że to jest jakaś gra" - zapytał, kładąc swoją dłoń na jej ramieniu, zmuszając ją do odwrócenia się w chwili, gdy sięgała do klamki.

\- Puść mnie - powiedziała i zobaczył, jak sięga po różdżkę. Zanim zdążyła to zrobić, chwycił ją za nadgarstki i przytrzymał ramiona po obu stronach jej głowy.

Kiedy odepchnął ją do tyłu, uderzyła głową o drzwi, a jej oczy nagle zrobiły się puste. Zobaczył, jak odwraca głowę w obie strony, jakby patrzyła na coś, czego tam nie było. Zbyt zszokowany, by cokolwiek zrobić, patrzył, jak przechyliła głowę, z oczami wbitymi gdzieś ponad jego ramieniem. 

\- Co robisz? - zapytała i usłyszał strach w jej głosie, ale zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, pokręciła głową, a potem jej oczy ponownie skupiły się na nim. Zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na niego, jakby nie była pewna, co się właśnie stało.

\- Puść mnie - powtórzyła po kilku sekundach, próbując go odepchnąć, ale był silniejszy.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał, a ona znowu zmarszczyła brwi. - Odpłynęłaś na kilka chwil. Co się stało?

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedziała powoli.

\- To może być efekt uboczny zaklęcia pamięci, prawdopodobnie niebezpieczny. Muszę wiedzieć, co się stało.

\- Po prostu… nie wiem - powtórzyła, ale on wiedział, że kłamie. Czy wróciły jej wspomnienia? Czy właśnie zobaczyła coś, o czym zapomniała? Jeśli tak, co powinien z tym zrobić?

Patrzył, jak jej oczy przesunęły się do miejsca, w którym trzymał jej ręce, a ona znowu próbowała go odepchnąć. Zaskoczony, zatoczył się trochę do tyłu, ale zanim zdążyła uciec, ponownie pchnął ją na drzwi, tym razem jego ciało przylgnęło do niej, utrzymując ją nieruchomo. Nie zrobił tego celowo, to był tylko instynkt, ale teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że był bliżej niej niż przez długi czas, ich usta były zaledwie o cal od siebie.

\- Mówiłeś, że ktoś udziela ci odpowiedzi - powiedział ochrypłym głosem, chociaż starał się brzmieć normalnie. - Kto to jest? - zapytał, a ona potrząsnęła głową.

\- Ktoś powiedział Czarnemu Panu, że opuściliście kwaterę główną. Przez wiele dni bezskutecznie próbowałem cię znaleźć. Dopiero dzisiaj to zrobiłem. Z kimkolwiek rozmawiałaś, mogli go szpiegować. Muszę wiedzieć, kto to jest.

Była tak blisko, że doprowadzało go to do szału. Tęsknił za nią. Za jej ciałem, jej dotykiem, nawet jej upartością. Teraz znowu tam była, nerwowo przygryzając dolną wargę, sprawiając, że żałował, że to nie on ją skubie. Jego spojrzenie powędrowało z powrotem do jej oczu i zobaczył w nich pożądanie. To samo pragnienie, które widział wcześniej, nie tak dawno temu. Ale w jej oczach było też zmieszanie. Nie mogła zrozumieć, co się dzieje. Jego twarz zbliżyła się i zamknęła oczy, kiedy jego usta niemal musnęły jej usta. Nie mógł tego zrobić. Zabrał jej wspomnienia, żeby zapomniała, żeby dać jej prawdziwą szansę na dobre życie i nie zrujnuje tego teraz, nie po tak dużym wysiłku.

Z jękiem odsunął się od niej i odmówił spojrzenia jej w oczy.

\- Twoi przyjaciele tam na ciebie czekają - powiedział. - Martwili się. Będą chcieli wiedzieć, że już nie śpisz.

\- Dlaczego… - zaczęła pytać cichym głosem, ale potem umilkła.

\- Będziesz musiała bardziej uważać, z kim rozmawiasz. Narażasz wielu ludzi na niebezpieczeństwo. A jeśli ty lub twoi przyjaciele pomyślicie o ponownym odejściu - powiedział nieco silniejszym głosem - znajdę was i zabiorę do samego Czarnego Pana.

Nie odpowiedziała, po prostu skinęła głową, a potem odwróciła się i wyszła z pokoju. Wziął małą książeczkę, a potem też odszedł, nawet nie słuchając głosów dziękujących mu za pomoc.

Musiał się dowiedzieć, skąd pochodzi ta książka. Niewiele było miejsc, w których można było znaleźć tak rzadkie publikacja, zwłaszcza te pełne mrocznej magii i zaklęć, które dawno temu zostały wyjęte spod prawa. Musiał, bo wiedział, że robiąc to, znajdzie szpiega.


	39. Nieporozumienia

\- Hermiono, wszystko w porządku? - zapytały głosy, kiedy wyszła z pokoju, zostawiając Snape'a za sobą. Co miała powiedzieć? Sama nawet nie znała odpowiedzi.

\- Nic mi nie jest - zapewniła ich w końcu, głównie dlatego, że chciała, żeby się zamknęli. Nie mogła myśleć z tymi wszystkimi głosami, wszystkimi pytaniami. Byli tak blisko, że nie mogła oddychać.

\- Ostrożnie. - Jeden głos zdominował pozostałe, a silne ramiona objęły jej talię, gdy potknęła się do tyłu. - Może powinnaś się położyć na trochę dłużej - powiedział, a ona rozpoznała głos Kingsleya.

\- Nie, nic mi nie jest - odpowiedziała, uwalniając się z jego uścisku, gdy drzwi za nią ponownie się otworzyły i wyszedł Snape. Wszyscy od razu zaczęli mówić, pytając go, co się stało, dziękując mu za pomoc, a ona zakryła uszy dłońmi, próbując zagłuszyć dźwięki.

\- Hej - powiedział Harry, ponownie odwracając się do niej i biorąc jej ręce w swoje. - Coś jest nie tak? - zapytał zaniepokojony.

\- Nic, głowa mnie trochę boli - powiedziała, nienawidząc, że wszyscy znów byli na niej skupieni.

\- Możesz chodzić? - zapytał, a ona skinęła głową. - W porządku, weźmy cię więc do łóżka - powiedział, owijając ramię wokół jej talii, aby pomóc jej wejść po schodach. Usłyszała jeszcze kilka głosów. Niektórzy się zgadzali, inni chcieli wiedzieć, co się stało, ale nie zwracała na nie uwagi. Po prostu szła do swojego pokoju z pomocą Harry'ego.

Nagle poczuła się niesamowicie zmęczona, jakby nie spała od tygodni, i ledwo zauważyła, gdy Harry wyszedł. Jej powieki były zbyt ciężkie, by utrzymać oczy otwarte.

Miała dziwny sen. Zaczęło się od spaceru na ulicy Pokątnej, gdy wracała do kwatery głównej i zauważyła dwie zakapturzone postacie. Było to dokładnie to, co widziała, kiedy brała eliksir, tyle że tym razem ból nie nadszedł.

Odwróciła się i poszła za dwoma mężczyznami, ponieważ z jakiegoś powodu wiedziała, że to dwaj mężczyźni. Wyszli z Alei do mugolskiego Londynu. Jeszcze kilka kroków i wszystko wokół się zmieniło. Leżała teraz na podłodze, otoczona przez zamaskowanych Śmierciożerców, jej ciało wiło się, gdy uderzyły ją ich klątwy. Nie czuła bólu, ale wkrótce zobaczyła krew pokrywającą jej skórę.

Obrazy były zamazane i niewiele widziała, ale mimo, że był to sen, przez większość czasu wiedziała, co się dzieje. Następnie została przykuta do ściany, a przed nią stał mężczyzna. Pochylił się bliżej i pocałował ją w szyję.

\- Co robisz? - zapytała. To była ta sama rzecz, którą widziała w ambulatorium, kiedy Snape pchnął ją na drzwi, a ona uderzyła się w głowę. Mimo to nie mogła zobaczyć, kim był ten mężczyzna. Wiedziała, że był kimś znajomym, ale nie pamiętała kim.

Pocałował ją, a wkrótce odwzajemniła pocałunek, wiedząc w głębi duszy, że próbuje jej pomóc. Wtedy wszystko zaczęło toczyć się szybciej, jego dłonie na jej ciele, jego gorący oddech na jej szyi, jego erekcja powoli wepchnięta w jej wnętrze. Potem stali na ciemnej ulicy, jego usta na jej ustach, gdy ponownie ją całował, zanim się teleportował.

Obudziła się gwałtownie. O kim to było? Wyglądało na to, że zaklęcie, którego użyła, zadziałało, ale nie tak, jak powinno. Kim był ten człowiek? Z tego, co dowiedziała się przez ostatnie kilka tygodni, pomyślała to Draco, jednak nie wydawało się to właściwe.

Wciąż była zmęczona, ale wiedziała, że nie będzie w stanie ponownie zasnąć, więc postanowiła wstać i zejść do kuchni na śniadanie. Musiała jednak uważać na to, co mówiła wokół wszystkich. Nie mogła pozwolić, by ten, który odebrał jej wspomnienia, wiedział, że zaczyna coś pamiętać. Mógłby zrobić to ponownie, albo nawet gorzej.

Było trochę późno, a wszyscy już skończyli śniadanie, więc na szczęście została trochę dłużej sama. Właśnie skończyła kawę, kiedy do kuchni weszła Molly. Kobieta podeszła do miejsca, w którym siedziała, gdy tylko ją zobaczyła, pytając, jak się czuje, besztając ją za odejście i chcąc wiedzieć, co się stało, wszystko w tym samym czasie. Ucieczka zajęła jej ponad dziesięć minut. Musiała powiedzieć Molly, że źle się czuje i chce wrócić do łóżka, żeby w kobieta końcu pozwoliła jej odejść.

Szła korytarzem w kierunku schodów, kiedy zatrzymała się niczym spetryfikowana, obok biblioteki. Ktoś właśnie wymówił jej imię.

\- Wiem, Ron, ale martwię się o nią. - Usłyszała mruknięcie Harry'ego. - Ostatnio zachowuje się dziwnie.

\- I nie tylko to. Widziałeś książkę, którą trzymała zeszłej nocy, kiedy ją znaleźliśmy, prawda?

\- Tak, widziałem. Myślę, że spróbowała czegoś, żeby odzyskać swoje wspomnienia.

\- Ale to była Czarna Magia, stary. Co ona z tym robiła?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Poza tym znów jest tajemnicza. Nie jest Hermioną, którą znaliśmy.

\- Może spędzała zbyt dużo czasu z fretką.

\- To druga sprawa. Po Snape'ie myślałem, że nic innego mnie nie zaskoczy, ale teraz… Nie mogę uwierzyć, że spotykała się z nim i nigdy nam o tym nie mówiła. Pomoglibyśmy jej. Musi nam zaufać.

\- Może powinniśmy z nią porozmawiać i wysłuchać, co ma do powiedzenia.

\- To prawdopodobnie byłby najlepszy sposób. Merlin wie, że podstępność nie działa.

\- Och, pamiętasz dzień, kiedy ją śledziliśmy? - zapytał Ron, śmiejąc się.

\- Przysięgam, stary, wyraz jej twarzy, myślałem, że zamierza nas torturować na śmierć.

\- Nadal nie wiem, jak uszło nam to bez urazów. Pomyślałem…

Reszty jednak nie usłyszała, ponieważ w tym właśnie momencie drzwi się otworzyły i na spotkanie przybyli pierwsi członkowie Zakonu. Nie chcąc być przyłapaną na podsłuchiwaniu, pospiesznie weszła po schodach i wróciła do sypialni.

Mieli rację i wiedziała o tym. Snape też. To, co zrobiła, było po prostu głupie. Użyła zaklęcia, o którym nic nie wiedziała, nawet nie przećwiczyła go wcześniej i doskonale wiedziała, że ma być użyte na innej osobie, a nie na samym rzucającym. Ale była zdesperowana, chcąc przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co jej się przydarzyło, częściowo dlatego, że myślała, że może to pomóc jej przyjaciołom, a częściowo dlatego, że w głębi duszy czuła, że to naprawdę ważne.

I nie powinna była też ukrywać przed nimi informacji, ale na początku nie była pewna, czy może zaufać Malfoyowi, a potem, kiedy w końcu mu uwierzyła, też im nie powiedziała, wiedząc, że to byłoby zbyt trudne, by im wyjaśnić. Mogliby nie zrozumieć. Prawdopodobnie odmówiliby przyjęcia jego pomocy, nawet jeśli potrzebowaliby informacji, których mógłby udzielić. Ale teraz Harry i Ron znali prawdę i nie odrzucili jej ani jej nie podejrzewali. Martwili się tylko o nią. Powinna była wiedzieć, że zrozumieją.

Leżąc w łóżku, pogrążona w myślach, ledwo zauważyła mijające godziny i dopiero, gdy Ginny powiedziała, że lunch jest gotowy, zdała sobie sprawę, jak jest późno. Zbiegła po schodach, chcąc zjeść tak szybko, jak tylko mogła, żeby móc szybko uciec. Nie miała ochoty przebywać w pobliżu ludzi i chciała się trochę przespać, mając nadzieję, że przypomni sobie więcej.

Nie zwracając uwagi na to, dokąd idzie, weszła do kuchni i uderzyła w coś twardego, spadając niezgrabnie na podłogę. Kilka sekund zajęło jej uświadomienie sobie, że nie było to coś, ale ktoś.

\- Ostrożnie - powiedział Kingsley swoim głębokim głosem, oferując jej pomoc. - Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał, gdy wstała.

Ale tak naprawdę już go nie słuchała. Jej oczy utkwiły w ich wspólnych dłoniach. To było dziwne poczucie Déjà Vu, ale nie była pewna, co o tym myśleć. Zauważyła, że jest spięty, i spojrzała na niego. Patrzył na nią zdezorientowany, a ona w końcu go puściła. Kiedy to zrobiła, jej wzrok powrócił do pustej dłoni.

\- Miałam coś - mruknęła prawie do siebie. - Miałem notatkę i dałam ci ją. - Szybko cofnął rękę, kiedy ją usłyszał, ale nic nie powiedział. - Dałam ci to - powtórzyła i zamknęła oczy, starając się przypomnieć sobie więcej, ale nic więcej nie nadeszło.

\- Może nie powinniśmy tutaj o tym rozmawiać - szepnął, a ona spojrzała na niego, potrząsając głową, próbując oczyścić umysł. - Spotkajmy się dziś wieczorem w Dziurawym Kotle, o dziesiątej - powiedział i odwrócił się, machając wszystkim na pożegnanie przed wyjściem.

Resztę dnia spędziła, zastanawiając się, co Kingsley mógłby wiedzieć, o czym nie chciał rozmawiać przy innych. Próbowała zdecydować, o co zapytać, gdyby zgodził się odpowiedzieć na jej pytania. Chciała powiedzieć Harry'emu i Ronowi, że się z nim spotyka i że zaczyna sobie coś przypominać, ale nie chciała ich martwić i była pewna, że gdyby wiedzieli, zaczęliby zadawać zbyt wiele pytań.

Spóźniła się prawie pół godziny, ale musiała zaczekać, aż Ginny pójdzie spać, zanim się wymknie. Weszła do Dziurawego Kotła i przeszukała miejsce oczami, z łatwością odnajdując aurora siedzącego przy jednym z odległych stolików przy schodach.

\- Spóźniłaś się - powiedział, kiedy usiadła.

\- Tak, przepraszam.

\- Kłopoty z wymknięciem się? - zapytał ze znaczącym spojrzeniem.

\- Niewielkie - odpowiedziała i zamówiła piwo kremowe, gdy kelner podszedł do ich stolika. - Więc... - Kontynuowała, kiedy znów byli sami. - Dlaczego chciałeś się ze mną tu spotkać?

\- Co się stało dzisiaj, kiedy wpadłaś na mnie w kuchni? - zapytał, a kiedy nie odpowiedziała, kontynuowała. - Pamiętasz coś, prawda?

\- Tylko kilka rzeczy. Zaczynają wracać.

\- Ostatniej nocy, kiedy zabrali cię do kwatery, zrobiłaś coś, żeby odzyskać wspomnienia, prawda?

\- Tylko zaklęcie - przyznała. Może gdyby powiedziała mu część prawdy, powiedziałby jej to, co wiedział.

\- Proste zaklęcia cię tak nie działają.

\- Prawdopodobnie popełniłam bład podczas rzucania - powiedziała, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Więc co pamiętasz?

\- Właśnie to, co powiedziałam, pamiętam, że dałam ci notatkę. Co w niej było?

\- Chciałaś, żebym cię tu spotkał - odpowiedział po kilku sekundach.

\- Po co?

\- Chciałaś mojej pomocy, chciałaś uwolnić kilku Śmierciożerców, których złapaliśmy.

\- Co? Dlaczego miałabym tego chcieć?

\- Powiedziałeś, że twój kontakt zyska zaufanie jego pana, jeśli przekaże mu informacje.

\- A co ty…? - zaczęła pytać, ale przechodząca obok niej postać rozproszyła ją. Kobieta szła w kierunku schodów i po drodze upuściła klucz. - Tu był klucz - mruknęła, dotykając stołu. - Zostawił go dla mnie.

\- O czym ty mówisz? Dokąd idziesz? - zapytał, kiedy nagle wstała i zaczęła wchodzić po schodach.

\- On był do jednego z pokoi na górze, czekał na mnie - wymamrotała. - Tutaj, to był ten - powiedziała po kilku chwilach, zatrzymując się przed jednymi z drzwi i dotykając srebrnej tabliczki z numerem. - Był tutaj. Muszę… - powiedziała i wymamrotała zaklęcie, a drzwi otworzyły się ze skrzypieniem.

\- Co robisz? Nie możesz tam wejść - powiedział Kingsley, tuż za nią, ale nie zwracała na niego uwagi.

\- Było ciemniej - powiedziała, wchodząc do środka. - Tam była świeca. A on siedział na łóżku. Chciał wiedzieć, czy zamierzasz nam pomóc. - Dlaczego mogła nagle sobie to wszystko przypomnieć, ale nie jego? To było takie frustrujące.

\- Co jeszcze pamiętasz?

\- Chciałeś wiedzieć, z kim pracuję, powiedziałeś, że nie pomożesz nam, dopóki ci nie powiem - kontynuowała, powoli przechadzając się po pokoju, usiłując sobie przypomnieć. Nagle odwróciła się do niego z wyrazem szoku na twarzy. - Myślałeś, że jestem śmierciożercą - powiedziała znacznie głośniejszym głosem. - Chciałeś zobaczyć, czy mam znak.

\- Cóż, oczywiście, że tak. Pojawiłaś się pewnego dnia, zaczęłaś udzielać nam wewnętrznych informacji, co miałem o tym myśleć? - powiedział obronnie.

\- Nie wierzę ci - powiedziała ze złością, ledwo słuchając tego, co mówił. - Jak mogłeś myśleć, że zdradzę Zakon, zdradzę Harry'ego?

\- Po prostu mnie posłuchaj, dobrze? - powiedział, biorąc ją za ramiona i lekko potrząsając. - Musiałem tylko być pewien, nie mogłem ryzykować…

\- Nie mogłeś ryzykować czego? - przerwała, odpychając go. - Wszystkie podane przeze mnie informacje były prawdziwe i przydatne. Jak mogłeś w ogóle myśleć, że pomagam Voldemortowi? - zapytała, po czym przepchnęła się obok niego i wyszła z pokoju.

\- Hermiono, zaczekaj - powiedział, biegnąc za nią, obejmując jej ramię, by ją zatrzymać.

\- Puść mnie - powiedziała cichym i niebezpiecznym głosem, drugą ręką sięgając po różdżkę.

\- Nie możemy po prostu chwilę posiedzieć i spokojnie o tym porozmawiać?

\- Nie ma o czym dyskutować - powiedziała stanowczo. - A teraz puść mnie, albo przysięgam…

\- Odłóż różdżkę, Hermiono - powiedział, a jego spokojny ton sprawił, że była jeszcze bardziej wściekła. - Tylko się martwiłem, dobrze? Martwiłem się o ciebie i chciałem się upewnić, że nie wpakowałaś się w żadne kłopoty - powiedział, biorąc jej drugą rękę, przyciągając ją nieco bliżej i odpychając jej różdżkę do bok.

\- Nie - powiedziała i lekko potrząsnęła głową. - Myślałeś, że jestem jedną z nich. - Wyszarpnęła ramiona. - Myślałeś, że jestem z nimi. - Powtórzyła, po czym odwróciła się od niego i zbiegła po schodach.

\- Hermiono, zaczekaj. - Usłyszała, jak krzyczy za nią, ale nie zatrzymała się i gdy tylko znalazła się wystarczająco daleko, aportowała się z powrotem do kwatery głównej.

Nie mogła uwierzyć, że podejrzewał ją o coś takiego. Co zrobiła, że wszyscy myśleli, że coś jest nie tak, że Kingsley podejrzewał, że jest zdrajczynią, a Ron i Harry śledzili ją? Co się z nią stało, co tak bardzo ją zmieniło w ciągu zaledwie kilku tygodni?

Najciszej, jak potrafiła, wślizgnęła się do domu i weszła po schodach, uważając, by nie obudzić Ginny. To była długa noc, a ona nadal nie była pewna, co o tym myśleć. Chociaż była zmartwiona, nie minęło dużo czasu, zanim zasnęła, a jej myśli zabrały ją z powrotem do pokoju w Dziurawym Kotle, tyle że tym razem wspomnienia dotyczyły mężczyzny pchającego ją na drzwi, jego ust na jej skórze, na jej rękach zdejmujących jego ubranie, desperacko chcąc go dotknąć. Pragnęła go, czuła to nawet we śnie, ale coś było nie tak. Draco miał być jej kontaktem, ale nie czuła tego wokół niego. Nie czuła pragnienia, potrzeby dotykania go. Czy to tylko z powodu utraty pamięci, czy było coś jeszcze? Cóż, był tylko jeden sposób, żeby się dowiedzieć. Będzie musiała znowu się z nim zobaczyć.

***

\- Co tak długo? - powiedział głos, gdy tylko Draco wszedł do pokoju.

\- Byłem zajęty - odpowiedział.

\- Z pewnością nie robiłeś tego, co ci kazano.

\- Zapytałem ją, ale ona jeszcze nic nie wie. Nie mogę za bardzo naciskać, bo nabierze podejrzeń.

\- Nie możesz naciskać za bardzo? Nie mogłeś mi nawet powiedzieć, gdzie ona i jej mali przyjaciele się ukrywają! - powiedział ze złością głos.

\- To dlatego, że nie wiedziałem, ale już…

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to, Draco. Chcę wiedzieć, gdzie go trzymają, chcę go uwolnić. Jeśli nie może się dowiedzieć, to jest dla nas bezużyteczna.

\- Będzie użyteczna, ale to zajmie trochę czasu.

\- Tydzień. To wszystko, co dostanie. Jeśli nie możesz mi powiedzieć, gdzie przetrzymują jego i innych więźniów do tego czasu, to koniec. Wrócisz do lochów, a ona umrze. Czy to zrozumiałe?

\- Tak - odpowiedział krótko.

\- Wynoś się stąd, mam inne rzeczy do zrobienia.


	40. Dom

Sny wróciły tej nocy, ale tym razem były inne. Była w lesie, podążając za kimś, kto nie zatrzymywał się i nie czekał na nią, kiedy się potknęła. Była tym zirytowana, ale nic nie mówiła. Nagle zatrzymali się, a ona spojrzała na coś, co wyglądało jak zniszczony stary dom, który właśnie miał się rozpaść.

Wszystko wokół zmieniło się po kilku chwilach i znalazła się w czymś, co wyglądało jak dwór. W jakiś sposób wiedziała, że to ten sam dom.

Szukała kogoś, mężczyzny. Nie widziała go od kilku dni i martwiła się. Przeszukała całe miejsce, zanim usłyszała, że coś dudni na górze. Pobiegła do miejsca, z którego, jak sądziła, dochodził dźwięk, i znalazła go, mężczyznę, którego szukała, leżącego na podłodze, pokrytego krwią.

Przysunęła się do niego, ale obraz nadal był nieco zamazany. Zrobiła kolejny krok i uklękła u jego boku, zwężając oczy, jakby to miało pomóc jej zobaczyć, pomóc jej go rozpoznać.

\- Hermiono - odezwał się głos z oddali. W pokoju zrobiło się ciemniej, a ona chwyciła mężczyznę obiema rękami za ramię. Potrzebowała tylko kolejnej sekundy, jeszcze jednej sekundy i wiedziała, że go sobie przypomni.

\- Hermiono - powtórzył głos, bardziej natarczywie, i poczuła, jak mężczyzna rozpływa się w powietrzu. Jęknęła głośno, gdy reszta pokoju pociemniała, a potem jej oczy zatrzepotały.

\- Hermiono, obudź się - nalegała Ginny. Słońce wzeszło, ale nie miała pojęcia, która jest godzina. - Lunch jest gotowy.

\- Lunch? - zapytała, siadając.

\- Tak. Mama chciała, żebyś trochę odpoczęła, ale mówi, że musisz też jeść, żeby odzyskać siły.

\- Nie jestem głodna - mruknęła, zdenerwowana, że wybrali właśnie ten moment, żeby ją obudzić.

\- Sama ściągnie cię na dół, jeśli tu zostaniesz, wiesz o tym - ostrzegła ją, wychodząc z pokoju.

Szybko się ubrała i poszła do kuchni, ale wróciła w niecałe pół godziny. Ledwo jadła i twierdziła, że nie czuje się za dobrze. Wiedziała, że ta wymówka wkrótce przestanie działać, ale do tego czasu będzie z niej w pełni korzystać.

Resztę dnia spędziła w swojej sypialni, nie wychodząc nawet na kolację, próbując przypomnieć sobie, jak wyglądał mężczyzna, próbując znów go zobaczyć. Kiedy zapadła noc, nie miało to sensu. Musiałaby zrobić coś innego, bardziej drastycznego.

Jeszcze raz odczekała, aż wszyscy pójdą spać, zanim się wymknęła. Tego popołudnia, kiedy wszyscy byli w ogrodzie, wzięła pelerynę niewidkę Harry'ego. Zakryła się nią, kiedy zeszła ze schodów i wyszła z kwatery głównej.

Ten obraz, ponad wszystkie inne, prześladował ją przez cały dzień. Stary dom w lesie. Wiele się tam wydarzyło i chciała wiedzieć, przypomnieć sobie. Miała ten obraz wyryty w umyśle i była skupiona na tym, czego chciała. Wystarczyły jej tylko dwie próby, by się tam teleportować.

Otworzyła oczy i westchnęła z ulgą, kiedy znalazła się przed starym domem. Jej kolana były słabe. Wypełniła ją mieszanina strachu i oczekiwania. Musiała zmusić nogi do ruchu, powoli zbliżając się do budynku, który wyglądał tak znajomo. To było tylko kilka kroków dalej, ale wydawało jej się, że to całe mile.

Jej palce lekko się zatrzęsły, kiedy sięgnęła do klamki, na wpół spodziewając się, że będzie musiała zdjąć jakieś osłony, ale w głębi duszy wiedziała, że będzie w stanie wejść do środka bez problemu, jak to robiła wiele razy wcześniej.

Wewnątrz dom wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak widziała go tamtej nocy, tyle że teraz wydawał się jeszcze większy. Decydując się, że powinna zacząć tak, jak we śnie, powoli ruszyła w górę po schodach, z różdżką w pogotowiu, idąc korytarzem, aż znalazła pokój, którego szukała. Pokój, w którym kiedyś znalazła go na krawędzi śmierci.

Weszła do środka i uklękła w miejscu, w którym go widziała. Nie było tam żadnej krwi, w rzeczywistości całe miejsce wyglądało na czyste i schludne, ale wiedziała, że to tam go znalazła. Pamiętała jak podbiegła do jego boku, a jej serce prawie wyskoczyło z piersi na samą myśl utraty go. A mimo to nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, kim on był.

Nie była pewna, jak długo tam klęczała, ale domyślała się, że minęło dużo czasu, sądząc po tym, jak bolały ją kolana. Jęknęła, gdy powoli wstała, peleryna spadła jej z ramion, ale nie obchodziło jej to. Wiedziała, że jest tam bezpieczna.

Przeszukała pokój w poszukiwaniu jakiejś wskazówki, czegoś, co pozwoliłoby jej wiedzieć, kto tam mieszka, ale nie było tam nic, ani zdjęcia, ani nawet ubrania. Poszła do następnego pokoju, który znalazła, i zatrzymała się przy drzwiach. Spała tam, była tego pewna. Tam też nic nie było.

Szybko straciła wszelką nadzieję i powoli zeszła na dół po schodach z płaszczem Harry'ego w dłoni. Hol wejściowy, kuchnia, wszystko wydawało się znajome, ale nic nie pomogło jej przypomnieć sobie więcej.

Ostatnim miejscem, do którego weszła, była biblioteka. Zadrżała, gdy jej oczy przeszukiwały pokój. Podobnie jak biblioteka Draco, ta była wypełniona książkami, a półki sięgały aż po sufit. Brakowało tu książek, łatwo mogła to stwierdzić. Chodziła po pokoju, zatrzymując wzrok na każdej okładce na kilka sekund. Było tam wiele rodzajów tekstów, zarówno starych, jak i nowych, obejmujących prawie każdy temat, jaki przychodził jej do głowy, eliksiry, zaklęcia, historię, zielarstwo. Wiele z nich dotyczyło też czarnej magii. Ale wydawało się, że brakuje książek na każdy temat, jakby właściciel zabrał najważniejsze przed wyjściem z domu.

Zmęczona i sfrustrowana zdecydowała, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli wróci do kwatery głównej. Może teraz, kiedy zobaczyła dom, jej sny będę bardziej szczegółowe i pomocne.

Ale kiedy się odwróciła, jej wzrok padł na biurko po drugiej stronie pokoju. Wzięła głęboki oddech, jej serce waliło, gdy z wahaniem podeszła do mebla. Zamknęła oczy, gdy jej palce dotknęły zimnego drewna.

_ \- Ale wyjeżdżam z Ronem i Harrym. Nie będzie mnie nawet w Zakonie. _

_ \- To nie ma znaczenia. _

_ \- Nie możesz, proszę, nie możesz mi tego zrobić. Musi być inny sposób. _

Poczuła, jak łzy napływają jej do oczu, gdy ponownie je otworzyła, czując całą złość, smutek i zmieszanie, które wtedy czuła. A więc tam to się naprawdę wydarzyło. Tam odebrano jej wspomnienia.

Jakaś jej część chciała usiąść przy drzwiach i po prostu czekać, aż właściciel domu wróci. Na pewno wróci, a jej nie obchodziło, ile czasu to zajmie. Jednak wiedziała, że to nie jest opcja. Musiała wrócić. Porozmawia z Draco. Dowie się, czy to on sprawił, że wszystko zapomniała. Jeśli nie, znowu pójdzie do Snape'a. Musiał coś wiedzieć. W końcu to on znalazł ją tamtej nocy, a przynajmniej tak jej powiedzieli.

Ponownie przykryła się peleryną i wyszła z domu. Nic więcej nie mogła tam zrobić, czas już iść.

Od tamtej pory minął dzień i niewiele się wydarzyło. Wciąż unikała wszystkich lub bardzo próbowała. Nie zostawiali jej samej na długo. Zawsze byli wokół niej, chcąc wiedzieć, czy wszystko w porządku, pytając ją, co się dzieje, dlaczego tak się zachowuje. Działali jej na nerwy.

Używając ponownie bólu głowy jako wymówki, zdołała uciec od nich na kilka godzin, ale Kingsley stojący przy jej drzwiach przerwał popołudniowy spokój. Próbowała zmusić go do wyjścia, ale odmówił, dopóki nie wysłuchała , co miał do powiedzenia.

\- Przepraszam za to, co się stało, za myślenie, że mogłabyś nas zdradzić - powiedział, wchodząc do sypialni i zamykając za sobą drzwi. - Ale musisz zrozumieć, jakiego rodzaju informacje dostarczałaś.

\- Wiem - przerwała. - A miałeś pełne prawo tak myśleć. Przesadziłam, po prostu… - urwała.

\- Co?

\- Te wspomnienia wracają, ale są zagmatwane. Po prostu przychodzą i odchodzą i nigdy nie jestem pewna, co widzę. W rzeczywistości są bardziej jak uczucia. Głównie uczucia.

\- Zaczęło się to dziać po zaklęciu, prawda? - zapytał, a ona skinęła głową. - Jakiego zaklęcia użyłaś?

\- Nie pamiętam - skłamała. Ostatnią rzeczą, której potrzebowała, były kłopoty z powodu używania Czarnej Magii. - To była stara książka, którą znalazłam niedawno, ale myślę, że musiałam ją zgubić, kiedy Harry i Ron przynieśli mnie tutaj tamtej nocy.

\- Może gdybyś mogła sobie przypomnieć, jaka to była książka, moglibyśmy znaleźć sposób na zatrzymanie tych przebłysków.

Powstrzymać je? Dlaczego miałaby chcieć je powstrzymać? Chciała, żeby wszystkie jej wspomnienia powróciły raz na zawsze.

\- Jasne - powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Spróbuję sobie przypomnieć, która to była. Myślę, że mam gdzieś spisaną listę, może znajdę tam tytuł.

\- Po prostu daj mi znać, jeśli przypomnisz sobie coś ważnego.

\- Zrobię to, ale mam prośbę o przysługę - powiedziała, a on skinął głową, czekając, aż będzie kontynuować. - Nie mów nikomu o tym, o powracających wspomnieniach. Nie chcę, żeby martwili się bez powodu.

\- Okej - odpowiedział po kilku chwilach, a ona odetchnęła z ulgą. - Cóż, muszę teraz zejść na dół, nie chciałbym się spóźnić na spotkanie - powiedział, ponownie otwierając drzwi. - Przyjaciele? - zapytał niepewnie.

\- Oczywiście - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.

\- Następnym razem, kiedy zabiorę cię na drinka, mam nadzieję, że nie zagrozisz, że mnie przeklniesz, a potem uciekniesz - powiedział, wychodząc z pokoju, zostawiając za sobą oszołomioną Hermionę.

O dziwo, nie była to jedyna dziwna wizyta, jaka spotkała ją tego dnia. Zaledwie kilka godzin później, po zakończeniu spotkania i odejściu większości członków, zaskoczyło ją głośne pukanie do drzwi sypialni. Leżała w łóżku, próbując zasnąć, gdy hałas ją zaskoczył.

Rozważyła możliwość zignorowania tego, kto był przy drzwiach, ale już po kilku sekundach pukanie stało się bardziej natarczywe. Z jękiem wstała i otworzyła drzwi.

\- Co? - spytała zirytowana, myśląc, że to prawdopodobnie Harry lub Ron, ale sapnęła z zaskoczenia, gdy zobaczyła stojącego przed nią Snape'a. - Przepraszam - wymamrotała, lekko zawstydzona. - Myślałam, że to…

\- Chociaż bardzo bym chciał zostać na pogawędkę, są inne, bardziej naglące sprawy, które wymagają mojej uwagi - przerwał krótko - więc przejdźmy od razu do rzeczy.

\- W porządku, co tutaj robisz? - zapytała energicznie. Nie musiała znosić jego manier.

\- Powiedziano mi, że spędziłaś tu większość ostatnich dwóch dni.

\- Więc?

\- Tak więc powtarzano mi wielokrotnie, że cierpisz na silne bóle głowy, a Molly nie przestanie mnie nękać, dopóki nie upewnię się, że nie padniesz martwa w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie.

\- Cóż, nie ma powodu do zmartwień, wszystko w porządku.

\- Czy aby na pewno tak jest?

\- Tak - powiedziała, starając się zabrzmieć przekonująco.

\- To dlaczego spędziłaś tu tyle czasu?

\- Po prostu nie miałam nastroju na towarzystwo - powiedziała lekceważąco.

\- Dlaczego nie pozwolisz się upewnić, żebyśmy mogli mieć to już za sobą - powiedział, po czym przeszedł obok niej i wszedł do środka, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Gdzie idziesz? - zapytała, odwracając się i podążając za nim.

\- Nie spodziewałaś się, że zrobię to na korytarzu, prawda?

Patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, ignorując dreszcz, który wywołały jego słowa, i próbując zdecydować, co robić. Z westchnieniem w końcu skinęła głową i zapytała: 

\- Czego potrzebujesz?

\- Chodź tutaj - powiedział, a ona podeszła bliżej miejsca, w którym stał. Bez słowa patrzyła, jak sięga po różdżkę, a potem mamrocze kilka słów, przesuwając ją nad jej głową.

\- Wszystko wydaje się być w normie - powiedział po kilku chwilach. - To może być tylko efekt uboczny po rzuconym przez ciebie zaklęciu pamięci. Czy czułaś coś innego poza bólami głowy?

\- Nie - odpowiedziała trochę za szybko, a on zmrużył oczy.

\- Nie mogę ci pomóc, jeśli mnie okłamujesz - powiedział spokojnie.

\- Nie kłamię - odpowiedziała stanowczo.

\- Tak, kłamiesz, ale nie obchodzi mnie to. Weź to - powiedział, sięgając do kieszeni i wyjmując trzy małe fiolki. - Powinny pomóc przy bólach głowy.

\- Dzięki - powiedziała, biorąc je, ale sapnęła, gdy jej palce dotknęły jego. - Co to było? - mruknęła zmieszana. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy poczuła mrowienie, a zdarzało się to tylko z nim.

\- Co? - zapytał i przytrzymał ją za rękę, kiedy próbowała puścić.

\- To - powiedziała, spoglądając na ich ręce. - Nie poczułeś tego?

\- Co czułaś? - zapytał poważniej niż wcześniej.

\- Nie wiem, to było jak… jak prąd - powiedziała i poczuła, że się napina.

\- Czy to się już zdarzyło? - zapytał i dopiero wtedy uświadomiła sobie, co powiedziała.

\- Co? Och, nie, tak naprawdę to nic takiego. Pewnie to sobie tylko wyobraziłam - powiedziała, próbując ponownie uwolnić rękę, ale on trzymał ją mocno.

\- Przestań kłamać.

\- Co cię to obchodzi? - warknęła i wreszcie zdołała wyrwać rękę z uścisku. Sposób, w jaki na nią patrzył, denerwował ją. Miała wrażenie, jakby ją znał, naprawdę ją znał.

\- Masz rację, nie obchodzi mnie to - powiedział po kilku chwilach. - Wypij to, poczujesz się lepiej. Jeśli coś się stanie, daj mi znać. Po prostu powiedz komuś z Zakonu, oni wiedzą, jak się ze mną skontaktować.

\- Zaczekaj - powiedziała, gdy miał już wyjść z pokoju, a on powoli odwrócił się w jej stronę. - Proszę, powiedz mi, co wiesz - błagała szeptem. Była zmęczona całym zamieszaniem, frustracją wynikającą z niewiedzy. - Co się wydarzyło w ciągu tych miesięcy? - zapytała, podchodząc bliżej, zaledwie stopę od niego, patrząc mu głeboko w oczy.

\- Dlaczego chcesz wiedzieć? - powiedział, jego głos był prawie tak cichy jak jej.

\- Ponieważ wiem, że to było coś ważnego - odpowiedziała. Nie była pewna dlaczego, ale nagle poczuła, że może być z nim szczera, że może mu zaufać, powiedzieć mu, co naprawdę czuje. To było zagmatwane uczucie.

\- Nie było - odpowiedział, nie odrywając od niej oczu.

\- Proszę, powiedz mi - powtórzyła, zbliżając się do niego, nawet tego nie zauważając.

\- Zaufaj mi. To nie było nic ważnego, nic wartego ryzyka, które podjęłaś z zaklęciem pamięci.

\- Nie, to nieprawda - powiedziała, potrząsając głową. - Wiem, że było coś, coś, o czym nie chciałam zapomnieć.

\- Dlaczego nie możesz po prostu iść dalej i żyć życiem, na które zasługujesz? - zapytał tak cicho, że ledwo go słyszała. Zdziwiła się, widząc szczerość w jego oczach, a tym bardziej, kiedy poczuła jego dłoń na jej brodzie, delikatnie przyciągającą jej głowę bliżej. Potem jego usta opadły na jej usta, powoli i z wahaniem.

Trwało to tylko kilka sekund i nie był to namiętny pocałunek, ani też nie był delikatny. Był pełne emocji, tęsknoty i czuła, jak jej ciało się rozluźnia, kiedy zamyka oczy. Wszystko inne nie miało znaczenia, gdy poczuła, jak jego ciało zbliża się do niej. Jednak gdy tylko rozchyliła usta, zesztywniał, a potem cofnął się, z wyrazem szoku na twarzy, jakby dopiero co zdał sobie sprawę, co zrobił.

Zanim się zorientowała, co się dzieje, zniknął, zostawiając ją samą, drżącymi palcami powoli sunącą po swoich ustach, gdy zastanawiała się, co się wydarzyło i dlaczego czuła się tak dobrze.


	41. Szlama

Pocałował ją. Dlaczego to zrobił? Resztę dnia spędziła na rozmyślaniach i nadal nie mogła znaleźć odpowiedzi.

Zauważyła, że zachowywał się dziwnie, zwłaszcza w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni. Wyglądało to tak, jakby próbował jej unikać, zawsze odmawiając z nią rozmowy, a nawet spojrzenia w jej kierunku, jeśli tylko mógł. Wiedziała, że nigdy jej nie lubił, ale teraz wydawało się, że robi wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby uniknąć jakiegokolwiek kontaktu.

Jednak najbardziej zaskoczyła ją jej własna reakcja na jego zachowanie. Jej oczy wędrowały po pokoju podczas spotkań, dopóki nie padły na niego, a ona prawie nie zwracała uwagi na to, co było mówione. Była zbyt zajęta obserwowaniem go, zaintrygowana nie tylko jego niedawnym zachowaniem, ale ogólnie samym mężczyzną. Był zagadką, a ona czuła potrzebę jej rozwiązania.

Czuła napięcie między nimi tamtej nocy w izbie chorych, kiedy przyszpilił ją do drzwi i zauważyła, że jego oddech przyspieszył, a jej własne serce zabiło szybciej. Teraz kiedy ją pocałował, wbrew pozorom, nie była ani trochę zniesmaczona. To było szalone i zaskakujące. Był Severusem Snape'em, jej byłym profesorem, złośliwym draniem, śmierciożercą. Nie powinna nawet o nim myśleć.

\- Wiem, gdzie jest puchar - wyszeptał Harry przy jej uchu, wyrywając ją z zadumy.

\- Co? - zapytała, pochylając się bliżej w stronę Harry'ego.

\- Puchar, puchar Helgi Hufflepuff. Wiem, gdzie on jest - powtórzył ściszonym głosem.

\- Skąd?

\- Nie tutaj - powiedział, spoglądając na swoje śniadanie. - Na górze, kiedy skończymy - szepnął, wracając do jedzenia.

Nie chciała już więcej myśleć o Snape'ie i z zadowoleniem przyjęła to rozproszenie. Ciekawa, czego mógł się dowiedzieć, pospiesznie zjadła śniadanie i poszła na górę, żeby na niego zaczekać.

Minęło prawie dwadzieścia minut, a ona nadal czekała, spacerując po korytarzu i zaczynając się złościć. Dlaczego kazał jej czekać? Jeśli to było coś ważnego, im wcześniej by wiedziała, tym lepiej. Właśnie zdecydowała się wrócić do kuchni i poszukać go, kiedy usłyszała rozmowę z Ronem, kiedy wchodzili po schodach.

\- Cóż, z pewnością nie spieszyłeś się - powiedziała, opierając ręce na biodrach, ale oni tylko wzruszyli ramionami.

\- Byliśmy głodni - powiedział przepraszająco Ron, gdy weszli do sypialni.

\- A więc... - powiedziała, zamykając za nimi drzwi. - O co chodzi z tym pucharem?

\- Wziąłem eliksir zeszłej nocy i go zobaczyłem.

\- I czy na pewno zmienił go w horkruksa?

\- Widziałem, jak to robił - odpowiedział.

\- Widziałeś, gdzie on jest?

\- Tak.

\- Dobrze, więc kiedy ruszamy? - zapytała z irytacją. Dlaczego nie mógł jej po prostu powiedzieć tego, co wiedział, zamiast zmuszać ją do zadawania tych wszystkich pytań?

\- Cóż, w tym problem - powiedział, a ona machnęła ręką, dając mu znak, żeby kontynuował. - Nie możemy dostać się do miejsca, w którym go trzyma.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Z powodu osłon. Widziałem, jak testował je na czarodziejach i mugolach. Zabiją każdego, kto spróbuje przejść, chyba że osoba posiada Mroczny Znak.

\- Wpuścił tam swoich Śmierciożerców? - zapytała zdezorientowana. Pomyślałaby, że będzie próbował trzymać wszystkich z dala od tego.

\- Cóż, myślę, że to jakieś miejsce spotkań w nagłych wypadkach, bezpieczne miejsce, do którego mogą się udać, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.

\- Musimy znaleźć sposób, aby zlikwidować zabezpieczenia. Musimy się tam dostać.

\- Nie możemy. Osłony nie mogą być modyfikowane bez jego wiedzy.

\- Musi być sposób i musi go znaleźć, Harry. Co jeszcze widziałeś? Musi być coś pożytecznego.

\- To wszystko, co widziałem, Hermiono. Już ci wszystko powiedziałem.

\- Gdzie jest to miejsce?

\- Dlaczego chcesz wiedzieć? Nie możesz tam iść.

\- Przestań mi mówić, czego nie mogę zrobić, dobrze? - powiedziała ze złością. - Po prostu powiedz mi, jak się tam dostać, zajmę się resztą.

\- Nie sądzę…

\- Harry. - Prawie krzyknęła, przerywając jego bełkot. - Po prostu przestań się kłócić i powiedz mi - powiedziała swoim najlepszym apodyktycznym tonem, takim, który zawsze sprawiał, że robili to, o co prosiła.

Pomysł przyszedł jej do głowy, kiedy Harry powiedział jej, że tylko ci z Mrocznym Znakiem mogą przechodzić przez osłony. Potrzebowali Śmierciożercy do pomocy. Znała tylko dwóch, a Snape nie wydawał się być najlepszym wyborem. Nawet jeśli Draco się mylił, a czarodziej był naprawdę lojalny wobec Zakonu, zadawałby zbyt wiele pytań i była pewna, że reszta Zakonu będzie w mgnieniu oka wiedziała, co się dzieje.

_ Więc tak naprawdę pozostała tylko jedna opcja _ \- pomyślała, zapisując ostatnie instrukcje od Harry'ego, jak dostać się w to miejsce, i schowała pergamin do kieszeni. Tak naprawdę nie wiedziała, jak bardzo może ufać Draco, ale musieli wkrótce znaleźć te horkruksy. Harry miałby wtedy szansę pokonać Voldemorta, a ona zdecydowała, że podejmie ryzyko.

Harry i Ron chcieli wiedzieć, co zamierzała zrobić. Wciąż pytali, co planuje, ale po prostu ich zignorowała, idąc do własnej sypialni, jej ręka wróciła do kieszeni, gdzie trzymała monetę, którą dał jej Draco. Miała spotkanie do zaaranżowania.

\- O co chodzi? Nie mogę tu zostać długo - powiedział Draco, gdy tylko wszedł do chatki, gdzie czekała na niego od prawie pół godziny. Wyglądał na rozczochranego, jakby biegł, jego ramię krwawiło.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała, zbliżając się do niego i sięgając po różdżkę, chcąc wyleczyć skaleczenie.

\- Zostaw to - powiedział. - Jeśli zorientują się, że mnie nie ma, zabiją mnie. Czego chcesz?

\- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy - powiedziała w końcu.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Jest obiekt, którego potrzebujemy, a którego nie możemy zdobyć sami.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Są osłony, które go chronią i nie możemy się przez nie przebić. Aby dostać się do środka, trzeba mieć Mroczny Znak - wyjaśniła i patrzyła, jak sztywnieje.

\- Nie jestem ostatnio w łaskach Czarnego Pana. Jeśli się dowie, że tak naprawdę ci pomagam…

\- Wiem, ale to jest ważne.

\- Co to jest? - zapytał z westchnieniem.

\- To tylko puchar.

\- Jeśli to tylko puchar, to dlaczego tak bardzo go chcesz? - zapytał, a ona potrząsnęła głową.

\- Nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć.

\- Prosisz mnie, abym zaryzykował życie dla ciebie i twoich przyjaciół, a jednak nie ufasz mi na tyle, by powiedzieć mi, po co mnie tam wysyłasz.

\- Ufam ci - odpowiedziała. - Gdybym ci nie ufała, nie byłoby mnie tutaj i nie prosiłabym o to. Ale nie jest moim obowiązkiem, by ci o tym mówić.

\- Jeśli to zrobię, chcę wiedzieć.

\- I będziesz wiedział. Kiedy zdobędziesz puchar, upewnię się, że ci powiedzą - obiecała.

\- Jak się tam dostanę?

\- Zapisałam tutaj instrukcje - powiedziała, podając mu mały zwój pergaminu.

Otworzył go cicho, przeczytał, co napisała, i po kilku sekundach znów na nią spojrzał. 

\- Skąd to masz? - zapytał, wyraźnie zaskoczony.

\- Znasz to miejsce?

\- Tak - odpowiedział po kilku chwilach.

\- W takim razie możesz zdobyć puchar?

\- Co wiesz o tym miejscu? - zapytał, ignorując jej pytanie.

\- Tylko, że jest to jakieś miejsce spotkań i że otaczają je bariery, które zabiją każdego bez Mrocznego Znaku, który spróbuje się przez nie przedostać. Czy potrafisz to zrobić? - zapytała ponownie.

Wydawał się rozważać ten pomysł, zanim odpowiedział. 

\- Spróbuję, ale zaufaj mi. Naprawdę nie masz pojęcia, o co prosisz.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Powiem ci tylko tyle, jeśli pójdę tam i wrócę żywy, jeśli zdobędę to, o co prosisz, będziesz mi wiele winna. Naprawdę będziesz mi wiele winna. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz o tym pamiętać.

\- Zapamiętam - powiedziała i skinąwszy głową, odwrócił się i otworzył drzwi, żeby wyjść. - Draco - powiedziała, gdy wychodził na zewnątrz, a on zatrzymał się i odwrócił do niej. - Dziękuję - powiedziała i była zaskoczona, widząc go uśmiechającego się, nie całkowicie uśmiechniętego, ale uśmiechającego się, zanim wyszedł.

Gdy tylko aportowała się z powrotem do kwatery głównej, wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak. Dom był pusty, a kilka rzeczy leżało na podłodze, jakby wszyscy uciekli w pośpiechu. Pobiegła po schodach, a potem z powrotem na dół, próbując znaleźć każdego, kto mógłby coś wyjaśnić, choćby nawet notatkę, ale nic nie było. Zaczynała panikować, kiedy usłyszała trzask otwierania drzwi i pobiegła do wejścia.

\- Co się stało? - zapytała, kiedy dotarła do drzwi.

\- Atak - mruknął Kingsley, lekko zdyszany, pomagając wepchnąć do środka nieprzytomnego mężczyznę.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku? - zapytała zmartwiona, patrząc, jak kilku innych członków aportuje się przy otwartych drzwiach.

\- Potrzebuję tutaj pomocy - krzyknął ktoś, a ona odwróciła się, dysząc, gdy zobaczyła, jak Remus trzyma w ramionach nieprzytomną i krwawiącą Tonks. Podbiegła do niego z różdżką w dłoni, gdy położył czarownicę na stole, a kilku innych członków również tam podbiegło.

\- Co się z nią stało? - zapytał ktoś, a promienie światła leciały z kilku różdżek, gdy mówili.

\- Została trafiona klątwą, a potem wypadła przez okno - wyjaśnił Remus, a kiedy spojrzała na czarownicę, zauważyła, że jej włosy stały się całkowicie czarne.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku? - zapytał inny głos z jej strony, a ona odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na wyczerpanego, ale poza tym zdrowego Harry'ego.

\- Merlinie, wszystko w porządku? - zapytała, przytulając go.

\- Nic mi nie jest - powiedział, nadal wyraźnie zmartwiony o Tonks.

\- Co się stało? Dotarłam tutaj i zastałam pusty dom. Nie miałam pojęcia, gdzie wszyscy poszliście. Tak się martwiłam.

\- Snape przyszedł tutaj kilka minut po twoim odejściu. Powiedział nam, że ktoś z Ministerstwa ujawnił Voldemortowi pewne informacje, a on wysłał Śmierciożerców do jednego z miejsc, w których trzymaliśmy więźniów.

\- Budzi się - usłyszała jęk Molly i odwróciła się w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak Tonks powoli otwiera oczy. Rozejrzała się po pokoju i dopiero wtedy zauważyła, że pokój jest teraz wypełniony prawie całym składem Zakonu.

\- Czy ktoś jeszcze został ranny? - zapytała po kilku chwilach, a kiedy Harry nie odpowiedział, odwróciła się do niego. - Harry? - zapytała z nutą paniki w głosie.

\- Widziałem, jak co najmniej trzech członków zostało trafionych przez morderczą klątwę - odpowiedział po kolejnych kilku sekundach. - Nie wiem, kim oni byli, wszystko było bardzo zagmatwane. Musieliśmy powstrzymać Śmierciożerców, dopóki aurorom nie udało się wydostać więźniów.

Więc to tam był Draco, zanim ją spotkał? Dlaczego nic nie powiedział? Odsunęła się z miejsca, w którym stała i podeszła do Kingsleya. Wiedziała, że Harry nie udzieli jej odpowiedzi, których pragnęła.

\- Co się stało? - zapytała, gdy tylko dotarła do czarodzieja. Ostrożnie położył kolejną wiedźmę na kanapie i wezwał kogoś do uzdrowienia, po czym zwrócił się do Hermiony.

\- Chodź za mną - powiedział i wszedł do opuszczonej kuchni. - Gdzie byłaś? - zapytał, gdy tylko drzwi zostały za nimi zamknięte. - Kiedy przybyłem tutaj, żeby zebrać wszystkich, nie było cię i nikt nie wiedział, gdzie cię znaleźć - dodał.

\- Miałam coś do zrobienie - powiedziała.

\- Do zrobienia? - zapytał, ale na szczęście nie naciskał dalej. - Nastąpił atak. Śmierciożercy próbowali wydostać część więźniów znajdujących się pod opieką Ministerstwa.

\- W biały dzień? - zapytała zdezorientowana.

\- Wydawało się, że ich to nie obchodzi. Mieliśmy szczęście, że Snape zdołał nas ostrzec na czas.

\- Więc Śmierciożercy ich nie odbili?

\- Nie, ale straciliśmy dobrych mężczyzn i kobiety, próbując ich powstrzymać.

\- Kingsley, gdzie jesteś? - krzyknął głos z zewnątrz kuchni, a auror wyszedł bez słowa.

Resztę dnia spędziła na opiece nad rannymi i opłakiwaniu zmarłych. Tak naprawdę nie znała czterech członków Zakonu, którzy zostali zabici, ale to niczego nie zmieniło. Mógł to być którykolwiek z jej przyjaciół i dobrze o tym wiedziała.

Następny dzień minął trochę szybciej. Snape'owi udało się odkryć, kto z Ministerstwa ujawnił te informacje, i odbyli kilka spotkań, aby omówić, co robić. Kilku członków chciało, aby aurorzy go zabrali, żeby zapłacił za ból, który spowodował, ale, jak wyjaśnił Snape, nie przyniosłoby to nic dobrego, poza ryzykiem, że Czarny Pan zacznie podejrzewać, że wśród swoich zwolenników ma szpiega.

Nie była to łatwa decyzja, ale w końcu zgodzili się, że będą go uważnie obserwować, ale na razie nie zrobią nic innego przeciwko niemu. Możliwość wykorzystania go do ujawnienia fałszywych informacji była zbyt dobra, by ją zignorować.

Mając tyle myśli na głowie, nie było zaskoczeniem, że nie mogła zasnąć. Nie miała wiadomości od Draco od poprzedniego dnia i zaczynała się martwić. Gdyby odzyskał dla niej puchar, wiedziałaby. A jeśli został zdemaskowany? A co gorsza, co jeśli nie był tam, aby jej pomóc, ale szpiegować Zakon? Może powiedział Voldemortowi wszystko, co mu powiedziała, a teraz czarodziej wiedział, że ścigają jego horkruksy. Nie chciała rozważać takiej możliwości. Gdyby tak się stało, prawie niemożliwe byłoby znalezienie i zniszczenie pozostałych kawałków jego duszy.

Szczerze mówiąc, to nie była jedyna rzecz, która spędzała jej sen z powiek. Kilka dni temu zdała sobie sprawę, że sny i błyski ustały. Nie była pewna, co się stało, ale nie przypomniała sobie niczego nowego od nocy, kiedy spotkała Kingsleya. Bała się, że wspomnienia znikną teraz na dobre i nie chciała spać, na wypadek gdyby to potwierdziło jej podejrzenia.

Było późne popołudnie następnego dnia, kiedy w końcu poczuła, jak moneta w jej kieszeni nagrzewa się i prawie odetchnęła z ulgą. Zastanawiała się, czy nie powiedzieć Harry'emu i Ronowi, co się dzieje, ale zdecydowała, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli najpierw upewni się, że Draco zdążył zdobyć dla nich horkruksa. Przygotowała się więc, a potem czekała, aż świstoklik się aktywuje i zabierze ją do chatki jeszcze raz.

\- Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że było warto - zawołał Draco z ciemności, gdy tylko otworzyła drzwi.

\- Masz to? - zapytała podekscytowana.

\- Jest tam na stole - odpowiedział i machnięciem różdżki włączyła światło.

\- Merlinie, co się stało? - zapytała, przyglądając się mu.

\- Mówiłem ci, że to będzie niebezpieczne. Cokolwiek to jest, było dobrze strzeżone - powiedział, mrugając kilka razy, gdy jego oczy przyzwyczajały się do światła.

\- Dobrze strzeżone?

\- Inferiusy - wyjaśnił, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała, podchodząc bliżej. - Jesteś cały we krwi.

\- Nie mojej. - To była odpowiedź, jaką otrzymała, kiedy patrzyła, jak próbuje wstać, ale potem skrzywił się z bólu i opadł z powrotem na krzesło.

\- Nie krwawią - powiedziała kilka sekund później, marszcząc brwi.

\- Co?

\- Inferiusy. One nie krwawią.

\- Nie, nie krwawią, ale wychodząc, spotkałem kilku Śmierciożerców - wyjaśnił. Nie potrzebowała, żeby mówił jej, co się stało. Po ilości krwi na jego szatach było to dość oczywiste.

\- Czy potrzebujesz pomocy w leczeniu tych ran? - zapytała, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

\- Jasne - odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami, kiedy podeszła do miejsca, w którym siedział. - Sam już zająłem się najgorszymi, ale jeśli znajdą na mnie choćby ślad, wzbudzi to podejrzenia.

\- Czy nie będzie wiedział, że coś jest nie tak, kiedy znajdą Śmierciożerców? - zapytała, przesuwając różdżką po jego twarzy, lecząc rany.

\- Nie znajdą ich przez kilka dni. To powinno dać mi wystarczająco dużo czasu.

\- Wystarczająco dużo czasu na co?

\- Będę potrzebował dobrej historii na wypadek, gdyby mnie przesłuchano. Gdzie nauczyłaś się tych wszystkich zaklęć leczących? - zapytał po chwili. - Nie uczą ich w Hogwarcie.

Jej ręce przestały się poruszać, gdy pomyślała o jego pytaniu. 

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedziała w końcu. - Nie pamiętam, żebym się ich uczyła, ale wiem, że używałam ich wcześniej.

Pozostali w milczeniu jeszcze przez kilka minut, gdy skończyła go leczyć, a potem wróciła do stołu, gdzie zostawił puchar Hufflepuffu. Trudno było uwierzyć, że tak mały przedmiot może pomieścić w sobie tyle zła.

Z wahaniem wyciągnęła rękę i wzięła złoty kielich w dłonie. Był dokładnie taki, jak opisał go Harry, z drobno kutymi uchwytami i borsukiem, ale musiała się upewnić, że naprawdę tego szukali. Sięgnęła po różdżkę, wycelowała w kubek i szepnęła: „Homenum revelio”.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że go zdobyłeś - mruknęła do siebie.

\- Jesteś podekscytowana, bo to tylko puchar - powiedział przy jej uchu, powtarzając to, co powiedziała mu ostatnim razem.

\- Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo to pomoże - powiedziała i ostrożnie odłożyła go z powrotem na biurko.

\- W takim razie nie dostanę nagrody? - wyszeptał, tak blisko, że czuła jego oddech na szyi.

\- Nagrody? - zapytała, wstrzymując oddech, kiedy poczuła, jak jego ramiona oplatają jej biodra od tyłu.

\- Tak - szepnął jej do ucha. - Jeszcze tylko małe coś, by okazać wdzięczność.

Nieświadomie przechyliła głowę na bok i przygryzła wargę, kiedy poczuła, jak jego usta skubią jej szyję. Wyczuwając jej reakcję, jego dłonie zaczęły wędrować po jej ciele, jedna wspinała się w górę, delikatnie pieszcząc jej piersi, podczas gdy druga przesunęła się niżej, jego palce pozostawiły gorący ślad, gdy poruszały się w górę jej uda.

Jej oczy zatrzepotały zamknięte na kilka sekund, a kiedy ponownie je otworzyła, zdała sobie sprawę, że stoją tuż przed oknem. Jej wzrok stał się na chwilę zamazany, a przed nią pojawił się nieco inny obraz. To była ta sama chatka, to samo okno, ale ktoś na nich patrzył. Zmrużyła oczy, próbując widzieć lepiej.

Nawet jeśli nie widziała wyraźnie, nie mogła pomylić tych długich blond włosów i zimnych, stalowych oczu, które wywołały dreszcze.

\- Malfoy - mruknęła, słowa wyszły z jej ust, zanim zorientowała się, co mówi.

\- Co się stało z Draco? - zapytał mężczyzna za nią, a wizja przed nią zniknęła. Potrząsnęła głową, zmieszana, a potem poczuła, jak silne ręce wślizgują się pod spódnicę.

\- Przestań - powiedziała, odpychając go i podchodząc do okna.

\- Co jest nie tak? - zapytał, podchodząc bliżej niej.

\- Był tutaj, patrzył - mruknęła, częściowo ciesząc się, że przypomniała sobie coś innego, mimo że ogarnął ją lęk na samą myśl o ojcu Draco.

\- O czym mówisz? - zapytał, brzmiąc, jakby był zmartwiony.

\- Nic - szepnęła po kilku sekundach. - Muszę iść - powiedziała i ruszyła do drzwi.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał, zatrzymując ją, zanim dotarła do wejścia.

\- Tak, w porządku.

\- A co z pucharem?

\- Czy możesz go zabezpieczyć przez kilka godzin? Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli sam dasz go Harry'emu.

\- Okej - mruknął po chwili.

\- Porozmawiam z nim, a potem dam ci znać, kiedy znów będziemy mogli się spotkać - powiedziała, ponownie się odwracając.

\- Zaczekaj - powiedział i przyciągnął ją do siebie.

Bez słowa pochylił się bliżej i dotknął ustami jej ust. Poczuła jego dłoń na swojej brodzie, kiedy pogłębił pocałunek i zauważyła, że odpowiada. Przypomniało jej to sposób, w jaki Snape ją pocałował, ale z pewnością nie tak intensywnie.

Po kilku chwilach przerwał pocałunek, opierając czoło o jej czoło i szepnął: 

\- Uważaj.

\- Ty też - odpowiedziała, po czym odwróciła się i wyszła z chatki.

Postanowiła aportować się na ulicy Pokątnej, a następnie wrócić do kwatery głównej. Potrzebowała czasu, żeby pomyśleć. Ulice były ciemne i prawie wyludnione, ale świeże powietrze pomogło jej oczyścić umysł. Nie czuła z Draco tego, co czuła, kiedy Snape ją pocałował. Nie było źle, ale nie było mrowienia. Nie sprawił, że serce waliło jej w piersi, jej ciało rozgrzało się i nie mogła złapać oddechu.

Powinna była zwracać uwagę na otoczenie, ale była zbyt rozproszona, a gdy usłyszała za sobą kroki, było już za późno.

Muskularne ramię owinęło się wokół jej talii, a dłoń zakryła usta, uniemożliwiając jej krzyczenie. Walczyła, próbowała kopać, ale ktokolwiek ją trzymał, był zbyt silny.

\- Więc znów się spotykamy, Szlamo - szepnął męski głos przy jej uchu i usłyszała jego chichot, zanim ich teleportował.


	42. Pożegnaj się

Ramię wokół niej rozluźniło się, kiedy ich aportował, a ona skorzystała z okazji, kopiąc go ponownie, a następnie gryząc jego dłoń, kiedy próbował nią poruszyć. Z warknięciem odepchnął ją tak mocno, że uderzyła głową o ścianę, a potem upadła na podłogę. Ignorując ból, sięgnęła do kieszeni po różdżkę, ale zanim zdążyła jej użyć, wrzasnął: „Expelliarmus!” a następnie „Accio różdżka!”

Próbowała zatrzymać różdżkę, ale prześlizgnęła się między jej palcami i poleciała prosto w jego czekającą dłoń. Zdesperowana rozejrzała się po pokoju, próbując znaleźć coś, czego mogłaby użyć przeciwko niemu, i dopiero wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, gdzie są. Chatka w lesie.

\- Więc poznajesz to miejsce, prawda? - zapytał mężczyzna z szyderstwem, odsuwając kaptur, który zasłaniał jego twarz.

\- Kim jesteś? - zapytała, kiedy w końcu go zobaczyła.

\- Cierpliwości, szlamo - powiedział z aroganckim uśmiechem, który dziwnie nie pasował do jego twarzy. - Najpierw musimy skontaktować się ze starym przyjacielem i upewnić się, że dołączy do naszej zabawy - powiedział spokojnie. Zdezorientowana, obserwowała jak wyjął mały zwój pergaminu z kieszeni i stuknął w niego różdżką, sprawiając, że zaświecił na niebiesko, a następnie zniknął.

\- Czego chcesz? - zapytała, a jej ręka ostrożnie przesunęła się w bok, próbując dosięgnąć kłody leżącej na podłodze przy kominku.

\- Sprawiedliwości - odpowiedział. - Myślę, że masz… hej! - wrzasnął, gdy jej palce owinęły się wokół kłody.

Uniosła ją tak szybko, jak potrafiła, próbując go uderzyć, zanim zdąży zrobić cokolwiek, by ją powstrzymać, ale nadal leżała na podłodze, a on był zbyt daleko, by mogła go dosięgnąć. Nie zauważyła nawet, jak porusza różdżką. Ledwo podniosła kłodę, kiedy poczuła piekący ból w ramieniu. Dźwięk łamania kości był tak głośny, że słyszała go ponad swoim bolesnym krzykiem.

Położyła rękę na piersi i mocno przygryzła wargę, żeby przestać krzyczeć. Nie zamierzała sprawiać mu tym przyjemności. Słyszała, jak śmieje się chłodno, gdy podszedł do niej bliżej, podniósł nogę i kopnął ją w głowę, a potem wszystko stało się czarne.

Obudziła się w tym samym miejscu i zobaczyła jego różdżkę wycelowaną prosto w jej pierś. Domyślała się, że nie minęło zbyt długo. Próbowała usiąść, ale ból głowy był zbyt duży.

\- Dotarcie do ciebie zajęło mi trzy dni, wiesz? - zapytał, a ona głośno sapnęła, gdy spojrzała mu w twarz. Wyglądał jakby gotował się od środka. Patrzyła z szeroko otwartymi ustami, jak blond włosy wyrastają z jego wcześniej łysej głowy, czarne oczy przybierają stalowoszary kolor, a okrągła twarz staje się nachylona i arystokratyczna.

\- Malfoy - wymamrotała, rozpoznając go, a on tylko się uśmiechnął. Machnięciem różdżki dopasował szaty do swojej wyższej, szczuplejszej sylwetki, jednak wyglądał inaczej niż czarodziej, którym był ostatnim razem, kiedy go widziała. Jego twarz była wychudzona, bledsza, wyraz był zmęczony, stracił dużo na wadze, a jego niegdyś jedwabiste włosy wyglądały teraz na tłuste i brudne.

\- Powiedziano mi, że twoje wspomnienia z ostatnich kilku miesięcy zostały wymazane - powiedział, opuszczając różdżkę. - Czy to prawda? - zapytał.

Czy on coś o tym wiedział? Kto mógł mu powiedzieć? Zastanawiała się, czy wie, kto odebrał jej wspomnienia, czy może powie coś ważnego, ale najwyraźniej odpowiedź zajęła jej zbyt długo. Ledwie usłyszała, jak szepnął „Crucio”, i natychmiast ogarnął ją oślepiający ból. Czuła się tak, jakby płonęła od środka. Jej ciało trzęsło się w niekontrolowany sposób. W tej sekundzie wiedziała, że to już się zdarzyło, wiedziała, że mężczyzna stojący przed nią torturował ją, nawet jeśli nie pamiętała, kiedy jak to się stało.

Była pewna, że jej ciało nie może już więcej znieść, że to wszystko wkrótce się skończy, kiedy zdejmie klątwę.

\- Kiedy zadaję pytanie, odpowiadasz - powiedział stanowczo, ale z szyderstwem. - Czy to, co usłyszałem, jest prawdą? - powtórzył, a ona po prostu skinęła głową, próbując złapać oddech. - Więc nie pamiętasz, co się wydarzyło ostatnim razem, kiedy się spotkaliśmy? - zapytał, a ona potrząsnęła głową. - Cóż... - powiedział, unosząc różdżkę i ponownie wycelowując ją prosto w nią. - Nie chcemy, żeby to, co się potem stało, się powtórzyło - powiedział i jednym ruchem różdżki została uniesiona z podłogi i ponownie rzucona o ścianę. Nie opadła jednak na podłogę. Jej ramiona zostały magicznie przywiązane do ściany, a stopy zwisały o kilka cali nad ziemią.

Podszedł do niej bliżej, jego ruchy były powolne, drażniące się, a gdy tylko do niej dotarł, owinął palce wokół jej gardła, tak mocno, że prawie ją dusił. 

\- Przerwano nam ostatnim razem - powiedział, zacieśniając uścisk i uśmiechając się, gdy walczyła o oddech. - Czarny Pan nawet ukarał mnie za zranienie cię. Kto by pomyślał? Ja, jeden z jego najwierniejszych wyznawców, wysłany na samobójczą misję za skrzywdzenie brudnej szlamowej dziwki. Ale tym razem będzie inaczej.

Jej wizja zaczynała się rozmywać i nie miała już siły, by walczyć. Wyczuwając to, w końcu puścił i patrzył z rozbawieniem, jak łapie oddech. W pokoju rozległ się głośny huk wraz z czerwonym błyskiem błyskawicy, a ona odwróciła twarz w stronę Lucjusza Malfoya, zaskoczona, że uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Jest tutaj - powiedział i machnął różdżką w jej kierunku. Nagle magiczne wiązania zniknęły i upadła na podłogę, lądując na złamanej ręce. Próbowała się odsunąć, ale on w dwóch krokach znalazł się tuż za nią. Wbił palce w jej włosy i mocno szarpnął jej głowę do tyłu, zmuszając ją do wstania. Stał za nią, używając jej ciała jako tarczy i czubek swojej różdżki boleśnie wcisnął jej w szyję.

Czuła, jak jej serce próbuje uciec z piersi, gdy czekali w ciszy przez minuty, które wydawały się godzinami, oboje wpatrzeni w drzwi. Na kogo czekał? Miała wrażenie, że kimkolwiek był, ten mężczyzna przyszedł jej pomóc i mogła mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie przybył sam.

Nagle drzwi zostały wyważone, a Lucjusz mocniej ją przytrzymał. W drzwiach pojawiła się postać. Mężczyzna był ubrany w czarne szaty i w maskę śmierciożercy. Jego różdżka wskazywała w ich kierunku, ale jej nie użył. Wydawał się zawahać na ich widok. Trwało to zaledwie sekundę, ale Lucjuszowi tyle wystarczyło, by go rozbroić.

Severus został wysłany na kolejną misję. Jego Mistrz był zdenerwowany wynikiem tej ostatniej i praktycznie zrzucił winę tylko na niego. Odradził to Voldemortowi, wielokrotnie powtarzał mu, że atak w ciągu dnia nie jest dobrym pomysłem, że aurorzy i Zakon zostaną zaalarmowani zbyt szybko, ale on nie słuchał.

To był główny powód, dla którego Severus był zaskoczony, gdy znalazł się na niewłaściwym końcu swojej różdżki, walcząc o to, by nie krzyczeć z bólu powodowanego przez klątwę Cruciatus. Nieważne, ile razy ktoś przeszedł przez coś niewybaczalnego, nigdy nie było łatwiej.

Nie zajęło mu dużo czasu, aby dowiedzieć się dokładnie, dlaczego obwiniano go o całą porażkę. Bellatrix Lestrange. Kiedy Severus zasugerował, że powinni poczekać, aż zrobi się ciemno na atak, przekonała Voldemorta, że jest odwrotnie, twierdząc, że to najlepszy sposób, aby udowodnić jego moc światu czarodziejów, a później, kiedy misja się nie powiodła, udało mu się zmusić go do obwinienia za to Severusa zamiast siebie. Miał pomysł, jak dokładnie udało jej się przekonać Czarnego Pana do tego nonsensu, ale tak naprawdę nie chciał wiedzieć.

Ostatnio zauważył kilka dziwnych rzeczy. To Bellatriks poinformowała Voldemorta, że Potter i jego przyjaciele opuścili schronienie Zakonu, a ona dostarczyła informacji o ich miejscu pobytu. Nie trzeba dodawać, że Severus został dwukrotnie ukarany. Otrzymywała także więcej korzyści i „nagród” niż którykolwiek z pozostałych Śmierciożerców, w tym sam Severus. Udało jej się zapewnić bezpieczeństwo swojej siostrze po tym, jak przeniosła się do ich siedziby. Sam Czarny Pan zabraniał swoim wyznawcom krzywdzenia jej w jakikolwiek sposób, gdy jakakolwiek inna kobieta nie będąca Śmierciożerczynią, która z nimi przebywała, zostałaby zabita, lub błagałaby o śmierć w ciągu tygodnia. Wyciągnęła również swojego siostrzeńca z lochów, gdzie z pewnością umarłby w ciągu kilku dni i był przyczyną więcej niż kilku zgonów wśród wyznawców Voldemorta. Severus był pewien, że próbowała przekonać Czarnego Pana, by go zabił, ale tak długo, jak był przydatny, Severus był względnie bezpieczny.

Severus pchnął drzwi do kwatery głównej i wszedł do środka, jęcząc, ciągnąc ze sobą zwłoki. Wysłano go, by zabił urzędnika Ministerstwa i jego rodzinę. Wysłano tylko jego i Śmierciożercę, który obecnie leżał martwy na podłodze. Nie miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby wcześniej ostrzec Zakon i ponownie został zmuszony do podjęcia trudnej decyzji: zabij cel lub zaryzykuj jego życie i jego ochronę. Tym razem, jak zwykle, wybrał niebezpieczną ścieżkę i zabił wysłanego ze sobą Śmierciożercę, głupiego, młodego dzieciaka, ślepo podążającego za ideałami swojej rodziny, prawdopodobnie nie do końca zdającego sobie sprawę, w co się wpakował.

\- Severusie, co się stało? - zapytał Voldemort, gdy zobaczył go wnoszącego martwe ciało do budynku. Podniósł głowę i zobaczył około tuzina Śmierciożerców zebranych wokół swojego Mistrza, którzy nagle wszyscy spojrzeli na niego, i zdał sobie sprawę, że przerwał spotkanie.

\- Głupi dzieciak nie potrafił pilnować swoich pleców - odpowiedział, kłaniając się przed swoim Mistrzem. Kiedy pozostał w ciszy, Severus kontynuował. - Wydaje mi się, że czarodziejowi w jakiś sposób udzielono ostrzeżenia. Wiedział, że wkrótce za nim pójdziemy, i był gotowy. On - powiedział z pogardliwym wyrazem twarzy, przewracając ciało stopami. - Nie wytrwał nawet dwóch minut.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że misja się nie powiodła? - zapytał Voldemort niebezpiecznie niskim głosem.

\- Nie, mój Panie. Misja była sukcesem - odpowiedział. - Czarodziej i jego rodzina nie żyją, a Mroczny Znak został wyczarowany zgodnie z twoim rozkazem, Mistrzu - powiedział. Skontaktował się z Kingsleyem po zabiciu Śmierciożercy i powiedział mu, aby ukrył rodzinę i sprawił, że wszyscy uwierzyli, że nie żyją.

\- Dobrze - odpowiedział po prostu Voldemort. - Idź teraz, mamy inne sprawy do omówienia - powiedział, odwracając się do innych śmierciożerców. - Zostaw go w lochach i skontaktuj się z jego ojcem - powiedział po namyśle. - Powiedz mu, że spodziewam się, że jego drugi syn okaże się bardziej przydatny.

\- Tak, Mistrzu - odpowiedział Severus, ponownie sięgając po różdżkę i lewitując ciało dzieciaka przed sobą.

Powoli zszedł po schodach do zimnych lochów, mijając więźniów, aż dotarł do przeciwległej ściany. Pozwolił ciału spaść na trzech mugoli zamordowanych poprzedniej nocy i zastanawiał się, czy wojna kiedykolwiek się skończy.

Odpędzając myśli, ruszył z powrotem w stronę schodów, ale ledwie dotarł do pierwszego stopnia, gdy błysk niebieskiego światła sprawił, że zawrócił w samą porę, by zobaczyć mały zwój pergaminu spadający na podłogę u jego stóp. Poświęcił chwilę, aby go uważnie przyjrzeć i rzucił kilka zaklęć, aby upewnić się, że jest bezpieczny. Nie dałby rady Bellatriks próbującej czegoś tak głupiego jak przeklinanie go, więc musiał być ostrożny.

Powoli pochylił się i wziął go z niepokojem, którego nie mógł do końca zrozumieć. Po prostu wpatrywał się w niego przez kilka chwil, zanim w końcu go otworzył. Proste spojrzenie powiedziało mu wszystko, co chciał wiedzieć, przywracając wspomnienia z ostatniego razu, gdy otrzymał czysty zwój pergaminu. Mógł się mylić, może to nic, ale nie mógł ryzykować.

Włożył pergamin do kieszeni i pośpiesznie wrócił po schodach, wdzięczny, że wszyscy wydawali się być zbyt zajęci, by go zauważyć. Gdy tylko wyszedł, aportował się do chaty, wyczuwając otaczające ją osłony, gdy tylko jego stopy dotknęły ziemi.

Osłony były mocne i przejście przez nie zajęło mu kilka minut, ale gdy tylko opadły, ostrożnie zbliżył się do drzwi. Gdyby Lucjusz naprawdę tam był, w co nie wątpił po rodzaju zabezpieczeń rzuconych na to miejsce, to prawdopodobnie wiedziałby, że Severus już przybył, więc musiał działać szybko.

Zatrzymał się zaledwie stopę od drzwi, wziął głęboki oddech, podniósł różdżkę i wywalił drzwi z zawiasów.

Wiedział, co prawdopodobnie tam znajdzie, ale mimo to zamarł na ten widok. Wyglądała na tak bezbronną, ledwo mogła wstać, z krwawiącymi wargami, siniakami na twarzy i wyraźnie złamaną ręką. Lucjusz stał za nią, a kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym skierował różdżkę w kierunku Severusa i rozbroił go.

Wszystko wydarzyło się tak szybko, że nie mógł nic zrobić, aby to powstrzymać. Gdy tylko różdżka wyślizgnęła się z jego palców, Lucjusz posłał go na ścianę, popychając Hermionę na podłogę, gdy podszedł bliżej Severusa.

\- Cieszę się, że tu jesteś, stary przyjacielu - powiedział z uśmiechem, po czym wymamrotał. - Crucio.

Severus poczuł, jak ból ogarnia jego ciało, ale nie krzyczał. Powinien był przyprowadzić ze sobą kogoś innego, ale nie miał wystarczająco dużo czasu. Teraz myślał tylko o tym, że musi znaleźć sposób na uratowanie Hermiony. Musiał coś zrobić, żeby jej pomóc. Słyszał śmiech Lucjusza, kiedy górował nad nim, jego oczy świeciły, gdy patrzył, jak jego ciało drży w konwulsjach. Wtedy zobaczył kształt, poruszający się za Lucjuszem i w następnej sekundzie klątwa została zdjęta.

Z trudem łapiąc oddech, zamrugał kilka razy, gdy pokój skupił się wokół niego i zobaczył Hermionę przygwożdżoną do ściany, z ręką Lucjusza owiniętą ciasno wokół jej gardła, gdy szepnął coś, czego Severus nie mógł dosłyszeć. Zauważył głębokie zadrapania na czole mężczyzny i domyślił się, że zrobiła to Hermiona, próbując odciągnąć go od Severusa.

Widział, jak walczy z Lucjuszem i mając nadzieję, że był zbyt rozproszony, by to zauważyć, próbował wstać. Jego nogi były nadal zbyt słabe, ale używając ściany za nim jako oparcia, w końcu udało mu się wstać. W milczeniu zrobił kilka kroków bliżej Lucjusza, ale zanim zdążył podejść dostatecznie blisko, czarodziej odwrócił się z gniewem widocznym na twarzy i wycelował różdżkę w Severusa.

Ponownie został rzucony o ścianę, tyle że tym razem nie upadł na podłogę. Jego ręce i nogi były przyszpilone do ściany. Próbował zerwać magiczne wiązania, ale wiedział, że nie byłby w stanie zrobić tego wystarczająco szybko bez różdżki.

\- Tak jest lepiej - powiedział Lucjusz, uśmiechając się do Severusa, po czym odwrócił się do Hermiony. Ponownie machnął różdżką i ją również przywiązał do ściany, naprzeciw Severusa. - Jest zadziorną małą istotą - powiedział, odsuwając się od niej i uleczając rany na czole. Przez kilka chwil siedział w ciszy, patrząc od Severusa do Hermiony, jakby próbował zdecydować, co dalej.

\- Czego chcesz, Lucjuszu? - zapytał w końcu Severus.

\- Myślałeś, że to będzie takie łatwe? - powiedział, powoli zbliżając się do Severusa. - Myślałeś, że się mnie pozbędziesz, tak po prostu? - Kiedy Severus nie odpowiedział, kontynuował. - Potrzeba więcej niż kilku olbrzymów, żeby mnie zabić. Powinieneś to już wiedzieć.

\- Nie było potrzeby przyprowadzania jej tutaj, ona nie ma z tym nic wspólnego - powiedział spokojnie, nie odrywając wzroku od Lucjusza.

\- Och, ależ ma. Jest tego częścią. Jest powodem, dla którego mnie tam wysłano. Możesz ją oszukać, możesz oszukać nawet Czarnego Pana, ale nie możesz oszukać mnie, Severusie.

\- O czym ty mówisz? Po prostu pozwól jej odejść, a sami możemy o tym porozmawiać.

\- Pozwolić jej odejść? - zapytał śmiejąc się. - Wtedy ominęłaby ją cała zabawa.

\- Ona nawet nie wie, o co chodzi, Lucjuszu. Po prostu… - zaczął, ale mu przerwano.

\- Och, ale oczywiście! Więc to prawda, odebrałeś jej wspomnienia - powiedział spokojnie, ale widział złowieszczy błysk w jego oku. Severus odwrócił głowę do Hermiony, aby zobaczyć, jak jej oczy są szeroko otwarte ze zdziwienia i utkwione w jego własnych. - Na początku trudno mi było w to uwierzyć, że Severus Snape zrobił coś tak głupiego, ale teraz widzę, że to prawda.

\- Lucjuszu, nie… - zaczął, ale znowu mu przerwano.

\- Więc naprawdę nie wiedziałaś, że to był on, prawda? - zapytał, odwracając się do Hermiony, z łatwością odczytując zaskoczony i zdezorientowany wyraz jej twarzy. - Co jej powiedziałeś, Severusie? - zapytał wtedy, wciąż twarzą do dziewczyny. - Może przekonałeś ją, że to był ktoś inny, a może był to wypadek? - zapytał, a potem zaśmiał się z wyrazu twarzy Hermiony. - A ty w to uwierzyłaś? Powiedziano mi, że jesteś dość mądra, jak na szlamę. Teraz widzę, że to kłamstwo.

\- Dlaczego to robisz, Lucjuszu? Twój problem dotyczy mnie. Zostaw ją w spokoju - powiedział.

\- Jaka byłaby w tym zabawa? - zapytał, a następnie machnął różdżką w kierunku Severusa, spokojnie szepcząc - Crucio.

\- Przestań! - słyszał krzyk Hermiony, raz po raz, aż klątwa w końcu została zdjęta.

\- A teraz przestań przeszkadzać - powiedział spokojnie Severusowi, po czym odwrócił się do niej. - Wiesz - powiedział, powoli podchodząc do dziewczyny - Ty - kontynuował, kładąc czubek swojej różdżki na jej policzku - Sprawiłaś wszelkiego rodzaju kłopoty. - Powoli przesunął różdżką po jej twarzy, sprawiając, że rozcięła ona skórę, pozostawiając ślad krwi, gdy nią poruszał. Severus widział łzy napływające do jej oczu, ale nie krzyczała. - Zastanawiam się, co w tobie jest - powiedział, przesuwając różdżkę na drugą stronę jej twarzy - to może sprawić, że będzie to tego warte.

\- Lucjuszu, przestań - powiedział, nienawidząc tego, co jej robi. Patrzył, jak mężczyzna odwraca się twarzą do niego z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Byłeś śmierciożercą, pamiętasz? - zapytał, idąc do miejsca, w którym stał Severus. - Byłeś lojalny wobec swojego Mistrza, wierzyłeś, że nasza krew jest lepsza, że mugole nie zasługują na życie. A teraz spójrz na siebie, porzucając to wszystko dla brudnej szlamy. Zastanawiam się, co w niej jest, co czyni ją taką wyjątkową - powiedział, a błysk w jego oczach sprawił, że krew Severusa zamarzła, kiedy patrzył, jak wraca do miejsca, w którym była Hermiona. - Może powinienem sam to zobaczyć - powiedział, przesuwając dłonią po jej udzie. - Och, dobrze. Uwielbiam, kiedy walczysz - powiedział, przysuwając swoje ciało bliżej jej.

\- Przestań! - usłyszał jej krzyk, ale on po prostu się zaśmiał.

\- Lucjuszu - wrzasnął Severus i tym razem mężczyzna przestał.

\- Czy to Ci przeszkadza? - zapytał, wciąż trzymając dłoń na jej udzie. - Nigdy wcześniej nie miałeś nic przeciwko dzieleniu się - powiedział. - Co sprawia, że ta jest tak wyjątkowa?

\- Jak myślisz, co się stanie tym razem, kiedy Czarny Pan dowie się, co zrobiłeś? - zapytał, starając się brzmieć spokojnie.

\- Tym razem pozna prawdę. Zadbam o to. Będzie wiedział, że nie jesteś mu lojalny, że jesteś lojalny tylko sobie, a kiedy będzie to wiedział, moja rodzina w końcu otrzyma uznanie, na jakie zasługuje.

\- Więc o to chodzi? Więc po co ją tu ciągnąłeś? - zapytał. Lucjusz uśmiechnął się złośliwie i odwrócił się do niej.

\- Crucio! - wrzasnął i roześmiał się, patrząc, jak drży z bólu i mocno uderza głową w ścianę. Severus był zaskoczony, że Lucjusz zdjął klątwę tak szybko, a bardziej, kiedy podszedł do niej. Dopiero wtedy zauważył jej oczy poruszające się po pokoju, jakby widziała coś, czego oni nie mogli.

\- No, no, jesteśmy pełni niespodzianek - powiedział Lucjusz, kiedy potrząsnęła głową, a jej oczy ponownie skupiły się na mężczyźnie przed nią. - Mogłeś rzucić na nią po prostu Obliviate, po co zadawać sobie tyle trudu, by odebrać wspomnienia tak skomplikowanym zaklęciem? - zapytał, odwracając się do Severusa. - Czy to możliwe, że bałeś się uszkodzić jej mały mózg? - zapytał, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. - Cóż, to będzie nawet lepsze, niż się spodziewałem - powiedział z uśmiechem, odwracając się do niej.

Machnięciem różdżki złamał zaklęcie wiążące ją ze ścianą, a ona upadła na podłogę. Severus patrzył, jak jedną ręką sięga do kieszeni, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Był pewien, że Lucjusz zabrał jej różdżkę na długo przedtem.

Krzyknęła, kiedy Lucjusz złapał ją za włosy i podniósł na nogi. Ponownie przycisnął ją do ściany, mocno owijając jedną ręką jej szyję, utrzymując ją na miejscu.

\- Lucjuszu, co robisz? - zapytał Severus, walcząc jeszcze mocniej z magią wiążącą go ze ścianą.

\- Dam ci mały prezent - odpowiedział, dotykając czubkiem różdżki jej czoła i mruknął kilka słów.

Severus wiedział, co mówi Lucjusz, nawet jeśli nie słyszał słów. Czuł magię w powietrzu i nie mógł zrobić nic, by go powstrzymać. Patrzył, jak zamyka oczy, wyginając plecy w łuk, gdy krzyczała z bólu, a potem jej ciało zwiotczało na kilka minut, które wydawały się godzinami. W pokoju nie było słychać nic oprócz ich oddechów. Potem zaczęła kaszleć. Otworzyła oczy, a on zauważył, że znów są nieostre, ale tym razem wiedział, że go obserwuje. Nie zauważył nawet, że Lucjusz sięgnął do kieszeni, dopóki srebrzysty połysk noża nie zwrócił jego uwagi.

\- Teraz możesz się z nią pożegnać - powiedział, odchylając ramię do tyłu, a następnie pchnął je do przodu, wbijając długi nóż w jej ciało.

\- Severusie - wydyszała z mieszaniną rozpoznania, złości i strachu w oczach, gdy wyciągnęła rękę w jego stronę, jakby próbując do niego dotrzeć, prosząc o pomoc. Nie mógł mówić ani pomóc, mógł tylko patrzeć, jak Lucjusz znów się porusza, dźgając ją po raz drugi, a potem trzeci.

Nawet nie usłyszał głosu przy drzwiach, krzyczącego: „Ojcze, nie!” i nie ujrzał błysku światła, które uderzyło Lucjusza, odrzucając go na bok, z dala od niej. Wszystko, co mógł zrobić, to patrzeć na nią, gdy patrzyła na niego, znowu krzycząc jego imię, zanim w końcu ześlizgnęła się ze ściany i upadła na podłogę, otoczona własną krwią.

Scena rozgrywająca się przed nim była tak dziwna, że przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy to się naprawdę dzieje. Draco wbiegł do pokoju, ale zamiast pomóc ojcu, ogłuszył go, a potem ukląkł przy boku Hermiony. Jego ruchy były szalone i jednocześnie opiekuńcze, ale Severus był zbyt zmartwiony, by naprawdę zauważyć te szczegóły.

\- Hermiono. Hermiono, słyszysz mnie? - zapytał chłopak, głaszcząc ją po twarzy.

\- Draco? - wyszeptała, jej oczy wciąż były zamknięte, a Severus westchnął z ulgą, kiedy usłyszał jej głos, tak słaby, jak tylko mógłby być.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, kochanie, zaopiekuję się tobą - powiedział Draco, machając różdżką, sprawiając, że krwawienie zwolniło. Wstał i podszedł do miejsca, gdzie leżał jego nieprzytomny ojciec.

\- Co robisz, Draco? O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? - zapytał Severus, kiedy zobaczył, jak klęka przy swoim ojcu, przeszukując jego kieszenie, aby znaleźć różdżki jego i Hermiony.

\- Jeśli aurorzy go znajdą, zabiją go - powiedział prawie do siebie.

\- Co robisz? - zapytał ponownie Severus, patrząc, jak sięga po kłodę leżącą obok nich na podłodze.

\- To mój ojciec, nie mogę zostawić go tutaj na śmierć - mruknął i machnął różdżką, zamieniając kłodę w świstoklik. W ciągu kilku sekund Lucjusz zniknął, a Draco znów klęczał przy Hermionie.

\- Odejdź od niej - powiedział Severus, ale Draco nie słuchał.

\- Hermiono - wyszeptał chłopiec, w jego głosie było widoczne zaniepokojenie, chociaż Severus nie był pewien, o co się martwił. Jej oczy trzepotały otwarte przez kilka sekund i widział, jak jej usta się poruszają, ale nie słyszał, co mówi. Draco wyciągnął rękę i przechylił jej twarz do góry. Teraz była zwrócona twarzą do niego. Chłopak szepnął coś w odpowiedzi, a następnie ostrożnie wziął ją w ramiona.


	43. Podsłuchani

Ból brzucha był nie do zniesienia. Trzymała mocno zamknięte oczy, bojąc się tego, co mogłaby zobaczyć, gdyby je otworzyła. Poczuła silne ramiona wokół siebie, trzymające ją blisko ciepłej piersi, szepczące rzeczy, których nie mogła zrozumieć, kiedy podnosił ją z podłogi.

\- Severusie? - szepnęła ostatkami sił.

\- Nie, to Draco.

\- Draco, przyszedłeś - szepnęła, nagle czując się bezpieczna.

Czuła, że idzie, zabiera ją z tego miejsca, od mężczyzny, który ją skrzywdził. Obiecał, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Nie mogła powstrzymać myśli, że nic z tego się nie wydarzyło, że tak naprawdę nie było go przy niej w tym momencie. Może umarła, może to już koniec. Ból jednak sprawił, że zwątpiła w to. Jeśli naprawdę nie żyła, czy ból nie powinien zniknąć?

Poczuła, jak jego ramiona zaciskają się wokół niej, a potem poczuła coś innego, jakby się obracała, a jej ciało było przeciskane przez tunel. Poczuła, jak płoną jej płuca, powietrze, które w nich miała, nagle wyparowało, gdy krzyczała z bólu, czując, jak rany sięgają głębiej niż wcześniej.

\- Merlinie - usłyszała głos Draco, kiedy przestali się kręcić, a całe jej ciało trzęsło się, gdy biegł z nią w ramionach. Położył ją na czymś miękkim, chociaż cierpiała tak bardzo, że nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Jego dłonie były zimne na jej skórze, kiedy lekko podwinął jej koszulę, a potem przycisnął w miejscu rany.

Po kilku sekundach cofnął się i wymamrotał kilka słów. Czuła wokół siebie delikatne mrowienie magii, ale było zbyt słabe. Jego zaklęcie nie działało poprawnie. Poczuła, jak coś niewidzialnego naciska na jej klatkę piersiową, co jeszcze bardziej utrudnia oddychanie. Próbowała się poruszyć, ale jej ciało nie reagowało. Nie mogła mówić, nie mogła nawet widzieć, a wszystko wokół niej wkrótce zniknęło.

Severus walczył z otaczającą go magią, desperacko próbując się uwolnić. Zawiódł. Nie uratował jej przed Lucjuszem, nie powstrzymał go, a potem pozwolił Draco ją zabrać. Musiał coś zrobić, musiał ją znaleźć.

Przestał się szarpać i wziął głęboki oddech. Musiał pomyśleć. To był jedyny sposób na wyjście z sytuacji, w której się znalazł. Po chwili coś sobie przypomniał. Draco zabrał ze sobą różdżki Hermiony i Severusa, kiedy się aportował, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, czy zabrał też różdżkę Lucjusza, która została wytrącona z jego ręki, kiedy Draco wszedł do chatki. Nadal mogła tam być.

Zamknął oczy i skupił się na przedmiocie. Pamiętając tylko o myśli, której potrzebował, powiedział: 

\- Accio różdżka! 

Usłyszał dźwięk czego poruszającego się w pokoju i otworzył oczy, by ujrzeć różdżkę Lucjusza leżącą na widoku, przy małym stoliku.

W każdej innej sytuacji byłby w stanie przywołać prawie każdy obiekt, używając magii bezróżdżkowej, bez trudności, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że zaklęcie Lucjusza nie tylko fizycznie przywiązało go do ściany; to również wiązało jego magię.

\- Accio różdżka! - Po kilku chwilach spróbował ponownie i obserwował, jak przedmiot powoli zbliża się, zatrzymując się przy jego stopach.

Ponownie zamknął oczy, poświęcając kilka minut, których nie miał, na odzyskanie sił. Biorąc głęboki oddech i ponownie skupiając się na celu, przywołał przedmiot po raz trzeci, głośniej niż wcześniej, z uśmiechem na ustach, gdy poczuł, jak działa zaklęcie, po czym owinął palce wokół małej, drewnianej różdżki.

W ciągu kilku sekund wstał i pobiegł do drzwi, ale gdzie dalej? Po kilku sekundach podwinął rękaw, odsłaniając Mroczny Znak na swoim przedramieniu, a następnie dotknął go czubkiem różdżki. Zamknął oczy i skupił się na Draco, ale nie mógł go znaleźć.

Ponownie otworzył oczy i odszedł dalej od chatki, pogrążony w myślach. Draco mógł przebywać tylko w kilku miejscach, gdzie nie można go było znaleźć przy użyciu Mrocznego Znaku, a Severus był pewien, że zna większość z nich, jeśli nie wszystkie. To była tylko kwestia czasu.

Nie zawracałby sobie głowy pójściem do Malfoy Manor. Tego był akurat pewien. Przebywało tam wielu Śmierciożerców, więc nie było to możliwe. Było tylko około pół tuzina miejsc należących do jego rodziny, do których mógł ją zabrać i musiałby przeszukać je wszystkie, jedno po drugim.

Te za granicą postanowił zostawić na koniec i zacząć od najbliższych. Niezależnie od tego, czy Draco chciał pomóc Hermionie, czy po prostu oddać ją Voldemortowi, było oczywiste, że chciał ją utrzymać przy życiu, a teleportacja poza granice kraju byłaby dla niej zbyt niebezpieczna.

Nie był pewien, ile czasu minęło, odkąd Draco z nią wyszedł, ale zaczynał się obawiać, że może to potrwać zbyt długo. Musiał być szybki. Dotarcie do tych miejsc nie było trudne, ale przebicie się przez bariery wymagało czasu, a on nie wiedział, ile go zostało.

Poszedł do małego domku nad morzem, domu w górach, kilku mieszkań w Londynie, ale nie było po niej śladu. Coraz bardziej się martwił, zastanawiając się, czy może się pomylił, czy powinien był iść prosto do kwatery głównej, do swojego Mistrza i dowiedzieć się, czy Draco ją tam zabrał, ale coś mu mówiło, że chłopiec tego nie zrobił.

Zacieśniając swój chwyt na różdżce Lucjusza, ponownie zamknął oczy i aportował się przed czysto białym domem. To miejsce było większe niż Malfoy Manor i od pokoleń należało do rodziny Narcyzy. Gdy tylko jego stopy dotknęły ziemi, wiedział, że znalazł Hermionę. Nie był pewien jak ani dlaczego, ale czuł, jak jej gasnąca magia unosi się w powietrzu, wzywając go, nawet przez osłony.

Ochrona wokół domu była podobna do tej, którą znalazł w innych miejscach i nie zajęło to mu zbyt wiele czasu, zanim przebił się przez osłony i dotarł do wejścia.

Z różdżką gotową na wszystko, co tam znajdzie, otworzył drzwi i cicho wszedł do środka, podążając za jej magią, pozwalając, by zaprowadziła go do niej. Wszedł po schodach, a potem podążył jednym z wielu korytarzy, w kierunku jedynego oświetlonego pomieszczenia w całym budynku. Powietrze było tam gęstsze, jej magia była silniejsza. Zrobił kolejny krok bliżej, ale potem zobaczył ruch, otwierające się drzwi obok niego i zamarł w miejscu.

Gdy Draco pojawił się w drzwiach i poruszając się tak szybko, jak mógł, owinął palce wokół szyi i przycisnął go do ściany. Draco upuścił to, co trzymał, i próbował sięgnąć po różdżkę, ale nie był wystarczająco szybki.

\- Gdzie ona jest? - zapytał go Severus, jego głos był szorstkim szeptem, gdy przycisnął czubek swojej różdżki do szyi Draco. Chłopiec nie odpowiedział, ale Severus zauważył, że jego oczy skierowane są w kierunku drugiego pokoju.

\- Kto jeszcze tu jest? - zapytał mężczyzna i po kilku sekundach ciszy odepchnął go mocno do tyłu, a chłopak uderzył głową o ścianę. - Kto jeszcze? - powtórzył.

\- Nikt - odpowiedział w końcu.

\- Co jej zrobiłeś?

\- Po prostu próbuję jej pomóc - powiedział Draco, ale Severus nadal nie puścił.

\- Twoja różdżka - powiedział krótko, a Draco szybko mu ją podał.

\- Jest tam - powiedział, a potem Severus odciągnął go od ściany i wszedł do pokoju z Draco przed sobą. Został za nim, dopóki nie upewnił się, że są naprawdę sami, po czym odepchnął go na bok i podszedł do miejsca, w którym leżała.

Zatrzymał się u jej boku, na dużym łóżku. Automatycznie wyciągnął dłoń, żeby jej dotknąć, ale zatrzymał się w połowie, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. Usłyszał, jak Draco wychodzi z pokoju, ale nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Chciał tylko upewnić się, że wszystko z nią w porządku.

\- Nie mogę powstrzymać krwawienia - usłyszał mruknięcie Draco, gdy wrócił do pokoju. Stał nieruchomo, gdy chłopiec przycisnął kilka ręczników do jej ran.

\- Co robisz? - zapytał po kilku sekundach, kiedy oderwał od niej oczy i zorientował się, co się dzieje, odpychając Draco od niej.

\- Próbuję powstrzymać ją przed wykrwawieniem się na śmierć - krzyknął Draco, a Severus odwrócił się do niej, odsuwając ręczniki na bok, dopiero wtedy zobaczył, jak głębokie były te trzy rany.

\- Próbowałem to zatrzymać za pomocą magii - wyjaśnił Draco, ostrożnie podchodząc do niej ponownie. - Na początku zadziałało, ale kiedy się tutaj aportowaliśmy, znowu zaczęła krwawić.

\- Cóż, oczywiście, że tak, ty idioto. Nie możesz teleportować się z kimś, kto jest tak bardzo ranny, nie raniąc go jeszcze bardziej - powiedział z gniewem słyszalnym w jego głosie, gdy podnosił różdżkę, przypominając sobie, że powinien pomóc Hermionie, i nie tracić czasu na przeklinanie chłopca, bez względu na to, jak bardzo chciał. To mogło poczekać, aż poczuje się lepiej.

Ukląkł obok niej i przyjrzał się bliżej ranom, po czym spróbował prostego zaklęcia, aby zatrzymać krwawienie. Nie był zaskoczony, kiedy nie zadziałało. Prawdopodobnie było to to samo, którego próbował Draco. Próbował bardziej złożonego, a potem innego, ale żadne z nich też nie zadziałało. Jeśli były to proste rany, powinny zostać uleczone przez którekolwiek z tych zaklęć, nawet po aportacji. Tylko mroczna magia mogła powstrzymywać zaklęcia przed ich działaniem.

\- Nóż - powiedział nagle, wstając i odwracając się do Draco.

\- Co? - zapytał zmieszany.

\- Nóż, którego używał twój ojciec, gdzie on jest? - zapytał, zirytowany powolnymi reakcjami Draco.

\- Nie wiem, nie widzę go - odpowiedział po kilku sekundach, unosząc ręce do góry, jakby chciał pokazać, że ich nie ma.

Severus jęknął z frustracji i złapał go mocno za ramię, wypychając go brutalnie z pokoju.

\- Znajdź go i przynieś tutaj. Szybko - powiedział, po czym zamknął drzwi z głośnym hukiem.

Wiedział, że gdyby Draco nie wydał ich do tego czasu swojemu Mistrzowi, nie zrobiłby tego. Wciąż nie był pewien dlaczego, ale wiedział, że na razie będą tam bezpieczni. Choć bardzo tego nienawidził, Severus zauważył zatroskany wyraz jego twarzy za każdym razem, gdy jego oczy spoczęły na Hermionie. To był jeden z powodów, dla których go odesłał. Po drugie, potrzebował noża, a czas się kończył.

Odwrócił się do Hermiony i wziął jeden z ręczników, które Draco zostawił na łóżku, po czym usiadł przy niej i mocno przycisnął go do ran.

Nie tak dawno to on był ranny i krwawiący, a ona była przy nim i opiekowała się nim. Nikt nigdy nie zrobił dla niego czegoś takiego, opiekując się nim, kiedy nie mógł tego zrobić sam. To sprawiało, że czuł się wtedy nieswojo, był zdezorientowany. Teraz zrozumiał, jak się wtedy czuła.

Dziwnie było uświadomić sobie, że naprawdę o niego dbała. Powiedziała mu, że go kocha, ale nie pozwolił sobie w to uwierzyć. Tylko jeszcze jedna kobieta powiedziała mu te słowa tak dawno temu. Była to kobieta, którą myślał, że kochał, a ona zraniła go bardziej, niż myślał, że to możliwe. Ale Hermiona była inna i to go przerażało tak samo mocno, jak go pociągało.

Słyszał, jak jęknęła i skręciła się na łóżku, ale wciąż dociskał ręcznik, zauważając, że był już przesiąknięty na czerwono. Usłyszał, jak coś mamrocze, i pochylił się bliżej, starając się zrozumieć słowa.

\- Draco? - wyszeptała słabo, a on zamarł w miejscu, wpatrując się w jej twarz, nie wiedząc, co wyciągnąć z tego, co powiedziała. Może źle usłyszał, ale potem znowu wyszeptała to imię.

\- Nie - odpowiedział. głosem tak zimnym, jak zawsze - ale wkrótce wróci.

Był na nią zły, że powiedziała imię Draco, a nie jego, ale jakie miał prawo, żeby tak się czuć? To on ją odepchnął, nawet jeśli zrobił to dla jej własnego dobra. Podjął decyzję i wszystko, co się przydarzyło, było jego własną winą, a przynajmniej tak czuł. W ogóle nie miał do niej prawa.

Ale nie Draco, nie on. Zasługiwała na coś lepszego. Chciał dać jej lepsze życie, lepszą przyszłość i nie pozwoli jej zrujnować wszystkiego dla tego aroganckiego dzieciaka. Gdy tylko zostanie uzdrowiona, Severus zajmie się nim.

***

Dźwięk czyjegoś krzyku dotarł do jej uszu i otworzyła oczy. Wiedziała, że ktokolwiek krzyczy, nie był daleko. Próbowała się poruszyć, wstać, ale jej ciało nie reagowało. Rozejrzała się po pokoju, ale było ciemno i nie widziała nic znajomego. Próbowała wezwać pomoc, ale udało jej się tylko osiągnąć cichy szept.

Ponownie zamknęła oczy, próbując sobie przypomnieć, co się stało. Malfoy. Zabrał ją do chaty, gdzie spotkała się z Draco. Próbował ją zabić. Snape też tam był, próbując jej pomóc, ale Malfoy mu nie pozwolił.

Snape. To on odebrał jej wspomnienia, ale Malfoy coś zrobił, żeby je przywrócić. Pamiętała obrazy, które migały przed jej oczami przed piekącym bólem, a potem była ciemność.

\- Kto cię tam wysłał? - usłyszała pytanie mężczyzny, jego głos był niski i groźny. Natychmiast rozpoznała go jako głos Snape'a. Ale z kim on rozmawiał? - Jak dostałeś się do chaty? Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie ona jest? - zapytał ponownie po kilku chwilach.

\- Wezwała mnie - odpowiedział głos Draco, chociaż nie brzmiał tak, jak zwykle. Wydawał się słaby, a może przestraszony.

\- Kto?

\- Hermiona - odpowiedział.

\- Dlaczego miałaby kiedykolwiek cię wzywać? Jesteś śmierciożercą.

\- Ty też - odpowiedział Draco, a jego głos był teraz wypełniony gniewem.

\- Nie testuj mojej cierpliwości, chłopcze. Wątpię, by ktokolwiek zauważył, gdybyś po prostu zniknął.

\- Pracowaliśmy razem. Pomagałem jej.

\- Nie kłam, to tylko pogorszy sprawę.

\- To nie jest kłamstwo - odparł trochę zdesperowany.

\- Więc to dla ciebie wymykała się na spotkania?

\- Tak.

\- Czemu? - zapytał, a kiedy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, kolejny głośny krzyk wypełnił powietrze. - Dlaczego do ciebie poszła? - powtórzył chłodno Severus.

\- Myślała, że jestem tym, z którym wcześniej pracowała. Myślała, że jestem tobą.

\- Dlaczego miałaby tak myśleć?

\- Ponieważ jej to powiedziałem - odpowiedział Draco z nutą arogancji.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś o mnie i o niej? Kto ci powiedział? - zapytał i ponownie nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Znowu usłyszała krzyk Draco, a kiedy ucichł, wydawał się pokonany.

\- Powiedziała mi o tym ciotka Bellatrix.

\- Więc w ten sposób wydostałeś się z lochów?

\- Tak. Ale powiedziała, że zabije mnie, jeśli zawiodę. Nie jestem w lepszej sytuacji niż tam.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że mógłbym w to uwierzyć? Że zrobiłeś to wszystko, ponieważ ciocia ci groziła?

\- Mi? Zabije moją rodzinę, jeśli nie zrobię tego, o co prosi.

\- W takim razie o co cię prosiła?

\- Chciała, żebym się dowiedział, czy naprawdę odebrałeś jej wspomnienia. Podejrzewała, że jesteś zdrajcą i miała rację.

\- Nie mów o rzeczach, których nie rozumiesz, chłopcze - powiedział Severus ze złością.

\- Co, myślisz, że nie zauważyłem? Sposób, w jaki na nią patrzyłeś, kiedy tu przybyłeś. Czy to ona jest powodem tego wszystkiego, powodem, dla którego wróciłeś do Zakonu?

\- Ona nie ma z tym nic wspólnego i cokolwiek myślisz, że widziałeś, myliłeś się. Była tylko środkiem do osiągnięcia celu i powinieneś był dać jej spokój.

\- Dlaczego tak trudno to zrozumieć? Będę chronić swoją rodzinę, nawet jeśli oznacza to zdradę wszystkiego, w co wierzą.

\- Jeśli chciałeś tylko wiedzieć, po której jestem stronie, dlaczego pomogłeś jej dziś wieczorem? Dlaczego zaatakowałeś własnego ojca?

\- Zrobiłem to z tego samego powodu co ty.

\- Nie wierzę, że twoja ciotka wysłała cię do niej tylko po to, żeby dowiedzieć się, po której jestem stronie. Dostarczyła Czarnemu Panu ważnych informacji i myślę, że to ty dla niej szpiegowałeś. Czy dlatego trzymałeś się blisko Hermiony? Żebyś mógł ją szpiegować, przekazać Czarnemu Panu informacje, dzięki którym będziesz dobrze wyglądać?

\- Ona by mnie zabiła! - krzyknął Draco. - Zrobiłem to, co musiałem zrobić.

\- Jaki był prawdziwy powód, dla którego cię wysłała? - zapytał ponownie Severus.

\- Rodolphus - odpowiedział w końcu. - Chce z powrotem swojego męża. Powiedziała, że jeśli nie dowiem się, gdzie jest, to będę musiał zabić Hermionę i znaleźć inny sposób, żeby się do niego dostać.

\- Zabić ją? Chciała, żebyś ją zabił?

\- Tak, ale ja…

\- Ty tchórzu! - przerwał. - Mówisz, że ci na niej zależy, próbujesz oszukać mnie pustymi kłamstwami, a przez cały czas czekałeś na właściwy moment. Czy miałeś zabrać jej ciało do Czarnego Pana, czy twoja ciotka planowała zebrać całą chwałę dla samej siebie? - zapytał Severus ze złością.

\- Nie zamierzałem…

\- Gdzie ona jest? - zapytał nagle Severus.

\- Co?

\- Gdzie. Ona. Jest. - powtórzył niskim i groźnym głosem.

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedział Draco.

\- Nie skończyłem z tobą, chłopcze. I uwierz mi, jeśli coś się stanie Hermionie… - ale nie dokończył zdania.

Usłyszała głośne kroki na schodach, a potem kilka cichych, wchodzących do pokoju.

\- Nie śpisz - powiedział Draco, zapalając kilka świec, ale nie odpowiedziała. Po prostu spojrzała na niego, jego opuchnięte oko i rozciętą wargę. Nadal nie mogła w pełni zrozumieć tego, co właśnie usłyszała.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał cicho, zbliżając się do niej. - Ah, zaklęcie - powiedział po namyśle i sięgnął po różdżkę leżącą obok niej na łóżku.

Po kilku wymamrotanych słowach i kilku skomplikowanych ruchach poczuła, jak mięśnie jej ciała się rozluźniają. Poruszyła głową na jedną stronę, potem na drugą. Bolało, ale nie za bardzo. Poruszyła też rękami i nogami, ale kiedy próbowała usiąść, poczuła ostry ból w brzuchu.

\- Nie są jeszcze w pełni wyleczone, a ty straciłaś dużo krwi. Musisz trochę odpocząć.

\- Gdzie on jest? - mruknęła z twardym wyrazem twarzy, wpatrując się w jego oczy.

\- Słyszałaś - powiedział po kilku chwilach. To nie było pytanie, ale stwierdzenie.

Otworzyła usta, żeby znowu coś powiedzieć, ale on przerwał. 

\- To nie to co myślisz.

\- Ah tak? Okłamałeś mnie, wykorzystałeś mnie. Czy zamierzałeś mnie zabić? A może ktoś inny miał zrobić to za ciebie, tak jak było Dumbledorem.

\- Hermiono, proszę, ja nie…

\- Gdzie on jest? - zapytała ponownie, stanowczym głosem, nawet gdy jej oczy wypełniły się łzami.

\- Poszedł szukać mojej ciotki.

\- Jeśli nie jest sama…

\- Dlaczego ci na nim zależy? - zapytał ze złością. - Wykorzystał cię tylko po to, by wrócić do Zakonu.

\- Ty też - powiedziała gorzko. - Zabierz mnie do niego.

\- Nie - powiedział i stanowczo pokręcił głową. - Nie. Wciąż jesteś za słaba, nie możesz się aportować. A nawet gdybyś mogła, gdyby zobaczył cię jakikolwiek inny śmierciożerca, zginęłabyś w ciągu kilku minut.

\- Zabierz mnie tam - powtórzyła, próbując wstać, krzywiąc się z bólu.

\- Nic nie możesz zrobić, żeby mu pomóc, a on nie zasługuje na to, żebyś ryzykowała dla niego życie.

\- Nie masz prawa o tym decydować za mnie. Teraz zabierzesz mnie tam, gdzie on jest, czy sama mam go znaleźć.

\- Naprawdę chcesz podjąć takie ryzyko? Dlaczego?

\- Nie muszę ci wyjaśniać, nie zasługujesz na to i dobrze o tym wiesz. Proszę o pomoc.

Przez chwilę wydawał się niepewny, ale potem westchnął i podał jej rękę, którą wzięła. Pomógł jej wstać, a następnie dotknął różdżką tyłu jej głowy. Zadrżała, czując chłód spływający po jej ciele, a potem odwróciła się do niego, gdy powtórzył tę samą czynność, rzucając również na siebie silne zaklęcie kameleona. Wtedy wyciągnął rękę, ale cofnęła się z wahaniem.

\- Nie jesteś wystarczająco silna, aby chodzić. Nie dotrzesz do drzwi - powiedział spokojnie.

Zdając sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie miał rację, owinęła ramiona wokół jego szyi i pozwoliła mu wynieść się z domu. Gdy tylko wyszli na zewnątrz, położył ją na chwilę, podwinął rękaw i przycisnął czubek różdżki do Mrocznego Znaku na przedramieniu. Patrzyła na niego zdezorientowana, gdy zamykał oczy, jego oddech był powolny, gdy stał nieruchomo przez kilka minut. Zaczynała się martwić, ale nagle otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią. Sięgnął pod swoje szaty i wyjął jej różdżkę.

\- Chyba będziesz tego potrzebować - powiedział, wręczając ją jej. Potem znowu mocno objął ją ramionami i aportował ich oboje.

Gdy tylko jej stopy dotknęły ziemi, odsunęła się od Draco i mocno przycisnęła dłonie do uszu. Krzyki były ogłuszające. Rozejrzała się po ledwo oświetlonym pokoju, zaskoczona tym, co zobaczyła.

Severus stał na środku pokoju, plecami do niej, a inna postać leżała na podłodze, przed nim, wijąc się i krzycząc z bólu. Próbowała podejść bliżej, ale powstrzymała ją dłoń na jej ramieniu i odwróciła się, by zobaczyć Draco, jego oczy rozszerzone i utkwione w jej brzuchu.

Spojrzała w dół. Próbowała zobaczyć, co jest nie tak, ale zaklęcie kameleona było zbyt silne, więc uniosła wzrok. Do tej pory nie czuła bólu, zbyt rozproszona obrazem przed nią, ale gdy tylko poczuła, że jej rany znów krwawią, ból wrócił z pełną siłą. Lekko pokręciła głową, odpychając to od umysłu, gdy podeszła bliżej i wyszarpnęła rękę, gdy Draco próbował ją powstrzymać.

Na podłodze, kilka stóp od Severusa, leżały jeszcze dwie postacie i obie były wyraźnie martwe.

Jej oczy powędrowały do niego, kiedy krzyki ustały i była zaskoczona, widząc, jak Bellatriks uśmiecha się do niego.

\- To wszystko na co cię stać? - zapytała kpiąco, nawet gdy jej głos był ochrypły od krzyku. - Wiedziałam, że jesteś zdrajcą, zawsze wiedziałam. A teraz Czarny Pan też będzie wiedział. W końcu zobaczy, że jestem jego najwierniejszym sługą, że jestem jedyną, której może zaufać.

\- Jesteś szalona. Myślisz, że on komuś ufa? Nie zawahałby się ciebie zabić. Dlaczego myślisz, że jesteś taka wyjątkowa?

\- Będzie mnie chronił i zabije ciebie i twoją szlamową kurwę - powiedziała ze złowieszczym uśmiechem na ustach, który wkrótce zniknął, gdy Severus krzyknął „Crucio!”

\- Nie możesz mnie zabić, Snape - powiedziała, wciąż się uśmiechając, kiedy zdjął klątwę. - Wiedziałby, że to ty, i umarłabyś, zanim zdążyłbyś wymyślić więcej tych swoich głupich wymówek. Przejrzałam cię. Co takiego jest w tej małej czarownicy, że zmusiła cię do tego wszystkiego? To musi być naprawdę dzikie pieprzenie, żeby taki zimny drań jak ty… - Ale nie skończyła zdania, gdy z gniewnym warknięciem Severus ponownie rzucił klątwę.

Wiedziała, że Bellatrix ma rację. Gdyby ją zabił, Severus prawdopodobnie również zostałby zamordowany. Hermiona kochała go kiedyś i prawdopodobnie kochała nadal. Nie mogła pozwolić mu umrzeć przez nią, bez względu na to, co zrobiła wiedźma. Wciąż była zdezorientowana swoimi uczuciami, wszystkim, zwłaszcza po tym, co usłyszała w rozmowie z Draco, że Severus już wcześniej ryzykował życiem, by ją uratować. Mogła przynajmniej odwzajemnić przysługę. Musiała go powstrzymać, zanim będzie za późno. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo Bellatriks zasłużyła na śmierć, nie pozwoliłaby Severusowi na to. Była mu to winna.

Zrobiła kolejny krok bliżej niego, zaciskając zęby, żeby powstrzymać się od krzyku z bólu. Jej ubranie znów było przesiąknięte krwią, ale nie mogła przestać.

\- Snape - powiedziała, zatrzymując się obok niego, ale on nie wydawał się słuchać. Powtórzyła to imię, ale był zbyt skupiony na kobiecie przed nim, a jego twarz wykrzywiła wściekłość, gdy mocno trzymał różdżkę w miejscu.

Zrobiła kolejny krok naprzód, zaczynając odczuwać zawroty głowy i potrząsnęła głową, próbując oczyścić umysł. Uniosła rękę i powoli położyła ją na jego, szepcząc: 

\- Severusie.

Jego oczy w końcu opuściły Bellatriks, gdy spojrzał na swoją dłoń, niepewny, co się dzieje. Jej zakrwawione palce owinęły się wokół jego, gdy pchnęła jego ramię w dół, zmuszając go do zniesienia klątwy. Słyszała, jak kobieta dyszy na podłodze, ale nic nie powiedziała.

\- Jeśli ją zabijesz, on cię zabije - szepnęła, gdy jego oczy spotkały się z jej. Nie musiała wymawiać imienia, oboje wiedzieli, o kim ma na myśli.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to - mruknął po prostu, ale kiedy próbował poruszyć ręką, przytrzymała ją mocno.

\- To nie jest tego warte - powiedziała słabym głosem, gdy poczuła, że cała jej siła opuszcza jej ciało.

\- Hermiono - usłyszała krzyk Draco, kiedy podbiegł do niej i objął ją ramionami, kiedy miała upaść. Pokój wokół niej pociemniał, ale nadal widziała, jak Severus odwraca się do Bellatriks, z gniewnym wyrazem jego twarzy, gdy wymamrotał słowa, których nie mogła zrozumieć. Jednak nie było wątpliwości, że zielony błysk światła oświetlił pokój, zanim wszystko stało się czarne.


	44. Drań

Słyszała wokół siebie ciche głosy i powoli otworzyła oczy, by ujrzeć, że znalazła się w kwaterze głównej. Straciła rachubę, kiedy ostatnio się tak budziła. Chciała usiąść, ale potem przypomniała sobie o swoich ranach i zdecydowała się tego nie robić.

\- Hermiono? - Ktoś zapytał i zobaczyła, jak Harry i Ron podchodzą bliżej, patrząc na nią z zatroskanymi minami.

\- Hej - odpowiedziała, zmuszając się do uśmiechu, choćby po to, by pomóc im się uspokoić.

\- Jak się czujesz? Czy to boli? - zapytał Ron, a ona potrząsnęła głową. Musieli dać jej coś na ból, bo pamiętała, jak bardzo bolało wcześniej.

\- Więc co się stało? Jak zostałaś ranna? - zapytał Harry. Czy oni już nie wiedzieli? Ktoś ją tam zabrał? Dlaczego nie powiedział im, co się stało?

Może był powód, dla którego nie wiedzieli, a ona czekała, aż zdecydowała się odezwać. 

\- Jak się tu dostałam? - zapytała po chwili, ignorując pytania Harry'ego.

\- Kingsley cię przyniósł - odpowiedział Harry i zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Co się stało? - Ron odpowiedział, znowu wyglądając na zmartwionego.

\- To nic, naprawdę. Po prostu nie pamiętam, żeby tam był.

\- A co pamiętasz?

\- Dobrze, nie śpisz! Jak się czujesz, kochanie? - Pani Pomfrey wtrąciła się, odsuwając obu chłopców na bok, aby zbliżyć się do niej. Hermiona nie mogła być szczęśliwsza, widząc ją. Nie była pewna, jak odpowiedzieć na pytanie Rona. - Nic nie mów, kochanie - powiedziała, kiedy Hermiona otworzyła usta, żeby się odezwać. - Wynocha, oboje, wyjdźcie - powiedziała po chwili, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że jej pacjentka jest niespokojna. - Muszę sprawdzić jej stan i obaj musicie wyjść.

Przez kilka chwil słyszała, jak jęczą i narzekają, a potem wyszli i w pokoju znów zapadła cisza.

\- Rzućmy teraz okiem - powiedziała pani Pomfrey, ostrożnie odwijając górną część bandaży Hermiony. - Dobrze, goi się całkiem nieźle - powiedziała kobieta, a Hermiona uniosła się nieco, próbując zobaczyć rany. Cała krew zniknęła, pamiętałą jej ilość. Rany jednak wydawały się takie małe, ledwo różowe zmarszczki pozostały na jej skórze. - Linie powinny zniknąć za kilka godzin. - Dodała, podążając za wzrokiem Hermiony. - Na szczęście nie pozostawią blizn.

\- W jaki sposób…? - Hermiona drgnęła, jej palce śledziły ślady, ale była zbyt zaskoczona, by dokończyć zdanie. Została pchnięta nożem, a obrażenia prawie ją zabiły. Dziwnie było widzieć, że teraz były to tylko cienkie, zaczerwienione linie.

\- Miałaś szczęście, że Kingsley przyniósł cię tu tak szybko - odpowiedziała kobieta. - Od razu wezwał Severusa. Wykonał kilka imponujących zaklęć. Eliksiry… - powiedziała rozmarzona. Było oczywiste, że czarownica zazdrościła umiejętności Snape'a, a Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu do niej.

Chciała zapytać o to, co się stało, ale nie była pewna, od czego zacząć. Pani Pomfrey prawdopodobnie nie była najlepszą osobą, którą można było o coś zapytać, więc po prostu położyła się i pozwoliła jej wykonywać swoją pracę w ciszy. Po kilku minutach usłyszała pukanie do drzwi i obie spojrzały w górę zaskoczone.

Drzwi uchyliły się lekko, a potem usłyszała z korytarza głęboki głos Kingsleya. 

\- Czy mogę wejść?

Pani Pomfrey szybko podeszła do drzwi, otwierając je do końca.

\- Jak mogę ci pomóc? - zapytała, stojąc przed Kingsleyem.

\- Właściwie to chciałem porozmawiać z Hermioną - powiedział, spoglądając przez ramię wiedźmy na Hermionę. Jego oczy spoczęły na jej nagim brzuchu na trochę zbyt długo, zanim wróciły do twarzy.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł, Kingsley. Potrzebuje więcej odpoczynku - odpowiedziała kobieta.

\- To ważne. Obiecuję, że nie będę jej przeszkadzać - powiedział stanowczym głosem, gdy jego oczy wróciły do stojącej przed nim wiedźmy.

\- W porządku, nie jestem zmęczona - odpowiedziała Hermiona, siadając i ściągając koszulę z powrotem w dół. Czarownica sapnęła, ale mimo wszystko wpuściła go do środka.

\- Chciałbym porozmawiać z nią sam na sam, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, Poppy - powiedział i po kilku chwilach namysłu, wiedźma w końcu wyszła z pokoju z kolejnym prychnięciem.

Milczała, patrząc, jak Kingsley odwraca się do drzwi z różdżką w dłoni i rozstawia kilka osłon dookoła pokoju, tak aby nikt nie słyszał, o czym mówią. Następnie równie spokojnie podszedł do niej, przysunął bliżej jedyne krzesło i usiadł przy łóżku.

\- Dziękuję - mruknęła po kilku chwilach.

\- Za co? - zapytał, autentycznie zdezorientowany.

\- Powiedziano mi, że to ty mnie tu sprowadziłeś.

\- Nie musisz mi dziękować - powiedział i rozluźnił się trochę na krześle.

\- Jak długo tu jestem?

\- Przybyłaś tu zeszłej nocy.

Cóż, nie było tak źle. Bała się, że mogło to trwać dłużej. Siedzieli w ciszy przez kilka minut, aż w końcu Kingsley się odezwał.

\- Co się stało zeszłej nocy?

\- Jak dużo wiesz? - zapytała. Nie próbowała uchylać się od pytania. Chciała tylko wiedzieć, co się stało.

\- Tylko to, co powiedział mi Severus. Wezwał mnie, a kiedy tam dotarłem, znalazłem martwą Bellatriks Lestrange na podłodze. Wszędzie była krew, a kiedy się rozejrzałem, zobaczyłem również ciebie na podłodze i jego klęczącego obok, próbującego zatrzymać krwawienie. Myślałem, że nie żyjesz - powiedział tak cicho, że ledwo go słyszała.

\- Bellatrix nie żyje? - zapytała zdezorientowana. Poprosiła Snape'a, żeby jej nie zabijał, ale przypomniała sobie również błysk zielonego światła, zanim zemdlała.

\- Tak. Severus powiedział, że ją zabił.

\- I nie było tam nikogo innego?

\- Jeszcze tylko dwóch Śmierciożerców - powiedział. - Spodziewałaś się, że znajdę kogoś innego? - zapytał, uważnie badając jej twarz, próbując odczytać jej emocje.

\- Ja… nie wiem. To wszystko wydarzyło się tak szybko, byłam ranna i tak bardzo krwawiłam. Trudno jest oddzielić jedno wydarzenie od drugiego, wszystko wiruje w mojej głowie - westchnęła.

\- W takim razie zacznijmy od faktów. Zostałaś dźgnięta- powiedział spokojnie.

\- Tak.

\- Kto to zrobił? - zapytał. Czy powinna powiedzieć prawdę? Rozważyła to i zanim odpowiedziała, wzięła głęboki oddech.

\- Lucjusz Malfoy. 

Kingsley skinął głową. Nie był zdziwiony. Prawdopodobnie już o tym wiedział.

\- Czemu?

\- Wiedział, że Snape jest zdrajcą. Myślę, że chciał go ukarać za zdradę Śmierciożerców.

\- W takim razie po co cię zabrał?

\- Wiedział, że pomagałam - odpowiedziała po kilku chwilach.

\- Ale Lucjusza Malfoya nie było, kiedy cię znalazłem. Gdzie on jest?

Nie była pewna, jaka była odpowiedź na to pytanie. Pamiętała ukłucia, oślepiający ból, a potem Draco wpadający i atakujący swojego ojca. Potem zrobił coś innego, nie była pewna co, ale Lucjusz zniknął. Pomyślała, że prawdopodobnie stworzył świstoklik i odesłał ojca.

\- Nie jestem pewna. Myślę, że w pewnym momencie się teleportował. Nie pamiętam dokładnie, co się stało - powiedziała, a jej głos nagle drżał na wspomnienie tego, co zrobił jej ten mężczyzna.

\- Rozumiem - powiedział Kingsley i była zadowolona, że nie posunął się dalej.

\- Chciałabym móc bardziej pomóc.

\- Wiem o Draco - powiedział po kilku chwilach. Jego głos był jak zwykle spokojny, jego oczy wciąż były utkwione w jej i była pewna, że z miejsca, w którym siedział, słyszy dzikie bicie jej serca.

\- Wiesz?

\- Severus powiedział, że skontaktował się z tobą. Że jego ciotka kazała mu uzyskać informacje przez ciebie, a potem cię zabić.

\- Nie… ja… - wyjąkała, niezdolna do myślenia.

\- Powiedział, że tego nie wiesz.

\- Ja nie… - odpowiedziała. - Skontaktował się ze mną po tym, jak straciłam wspomnienia. Wmówił mi, że to on był tym, z którym pracowałam. - Dodała, a on skinął głową. Wcześniej mogła nie być tego pewna, ale teraz wiedziała, że może ufać Kingsleyowi.

\- Ale to był cały czas Severus - powiedział. To było stwierdzenie, a nie pytanie.

\- Powiedział ci? - zapytała zaskoczona. Pokiwał głową.

\- Powiedział, że Draco wykorzystał cię do zdobycia informacji. Czy to prawda?

\- Nie. Niezupełnie - odpowiedziała. - Nigdy nie zrobiłabym nic, żeby wystawić na ryzyko Zakon lub Harry’ego. Wiesz, że…

\- Wiem - przerwał. Potem czekał w ciszy, aż będzie kontynuować.

Skubnęła dolną wargę, próbując znaleźć sposób na wyjaśnienie czegoś, czego sama w pełni nie rozumiała.

\- Dałam mu informacje tylko raz i wiedziałam, że je przekaże. - Kingsley milczał i była zadowolona, że nie oceniał jej, tylko słuchał. - Pewnej nocy, kiedy Harry, Ron i ja opuściliśmy kwaterę główną, skontaktował się ze mną. Powiedział, że był torturowany przez swoją ciotkę i zostałby zabity, gdyby nie dał jej czegoś dobrego. Powiedziałam mu, że nasza trójka opuściła kwaterę główną, nic więcej. Wiedziałam, że Voldemort wkrótce się o tym dowie.

\- Severus powiedział mi, że wkrótce potem zostaliście zaatakowani. Może Draco jakoś za tobą poszedł…

\- Nie, nie wiedział. Nie wiem, jak się dowiedzieli gdzie jesteśmy, ale to nie był Draco.

\- Severus powiedział coś innego. Uważa, że Draco wykorzystywał cię do zbierania informacji i przekazywał je swojemu Mistrzowi.

\- Nie wiem do końca, co robił Draco, ale mogę ci powiedzieć, co myślę - powiedziała, a on skinął na nią, żeby kontynuowała. Nie była nawet pewna, dlaczego go broni, po tym, co zrobił. Okłamał ją. Wykorzystał ją. Wykorzystał jej wrażliwość, fakt, że odebrano jej wspomnienia, a ona nadal go broniła. - Pomógł mi. Nam. Tej nocy, kiedy zostaliśmy zaatakowani, znalazł nas, zanim przybyli Śmierciożercy. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, zostalibyśmy schwytani, zabici.

\- Więc mu ufasz? - zapytał po kolejnej chwili ciszy.

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć, żeby tak było, na podstawie tego, co wiem teraz. Ale pomógł nam i chce śmierci Voldemorta tak samo jak my. Może byłby w stanie jakoś pomóc Zakonowi.

\- Severus nalega, by uczynić go najwyższym priorytetem i przekazać go Ministerstwu, gdy tylko go znajdziemy.

\- Co? Nie, nie możesz tego zrobić - powiedziała, sięgając po jego dłoń. - Kingsley, proszę, nie możesz tego zrobić. Jest śmierciożercą. Zostanie skazany na śmierć, jeśli Ministerstwo go dopadnie.

\- Naprawdę wierzysz, że nie jest wierny swojemu Mistrzowi? - zapytał poważnie.

\- Tak.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, wydawał się rozważać to przez minutę, zanim w końcu powiedział: 

\- Zobaczę, co będę mógł zrobić.

Z uśmiechem pełnym nadziei i wdzięczności obserwowała go, gdy wstał i podszedł do drzwi.

\- Och, i Hermiono… - powiedział, odwracając się do niej.

\- Tak?

\- Nikt inny o tym nie wie. W każdym razie nie o wszystkim. Byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby tak pozostało.

\- Oczywiście - odpowiedziała.

Pogrążona w myślach, patrzyła, jak podnosi osłony, które wcześniej ustawił, a potem wychodzi z pokoju. Jej oczy nie odrywały się od drzwi, nawet po jego wyjściu.

Jak mogła być tak głupia? Draco pojawił się, mówiąc, że to on był tym, z którym pracowała, a ona po prostu mu uwierzyła. Tak bardzo chciała się dowiedzieć, o czym zapomniała, że uwierzyła w to wszystko za jedną monetę. Teraz Snape chciał jego śmierci, albo chciał, żeby Ministerstwo się nim zajęło, co w zasadzie było tym samym. Nie obchodziło go, że Draco ją uratował, że to on powstrzymał Lucjusza, kiedy miał ją zabić.

Była głupia, sądząc, że Snape kiedykolwiek w ogóle o nią dbał. Powiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze, a ona mu uwierzyła. Tamtej ostatniej nocy, kiedy byli razem, obiecał, że się nią zaopiekuje, ale tego nie zrobił. Od tamtej pory traktował ją jak śmiecia.

\- Proszę, weź to, kochanie - powiedziała Madame Pomfrey, wracając do pokoju i przywracając ją do rzeczywistości.

\- Co to jest? - zapytała, kiedy wiedźma wręczyła jej mały kubek pełen czegoś, co, jak przypuszczała, było jakimś eliksirem. Właściwie wyglądał on jak błoto.

\- To na ból, kochanie - wyjaśniła, a Hermiona niechętnie go wypiła. - Mamy szczęście, że posiadamy takiego utalentowanego mistrza eliksirów w zasięgu ręki. Inaczej te rany goiłyby się tygodniami. Jego znajomość Czarnej Magii… Oczywiście, nie to, że ją pochwalam, ale czasami mogą być bardzo przydatne. Oczywiście tak było i w Twoim przypadku.

\- Było? - zapytała po przełknięciu ostatniego

\- Oczywiście! Inaczej rany nie byłyby takie poważne. Nie wiem dokładnie, co to było, ale w grę wchodziła jakaś bardzo mroczna magia - powiedziała, zanim wzięła kubek z ręki Hermiony. - Cóż, myślę, że teraz jesteś gotowa do wyjścia. Jeśli potrzebujesz czegoś innego na ból, po prostu powiedz mi lub Molly, jeśli mnie tu nie będzie, chociaż wątpię, że będzie to konieczne - powiedziała. - Naprawdę wykonał bardzo dobrą robotę. - Powtórzyła niskim głosem, idąc z powrotem do drzwi.

\- Mogę iść? - zapytała zaskoczona.

\- Tak, kochanie, chyba że w jakikolwiek sposób źle się czujesz.

\- Nie, nic mi nie jest - powiedziała, szybko wstając z łóżka. Uświadomiła sobie, że ból zniknął całkowicie.

\- Chyba powinnaś mu podziękować. Nigdy nie dostaje takiego uznania, na jakie zasługuje - powiedziała wiedźma z lekkim uśmiechem. - Wydaje mi się, że wciąż tu jest, na spotkaniu - dodała, zanim wyszła, a Hermiona zastanawiała się przez chwilę, czy może pani Pomfrey podkochuje się w Snapie. Potrząsnęła głową i zaśmiała się na ten pomysł, nawet gdy niespokojne uczucie zazdrości ogarnęło jej żołądek.

Przebranie się w czyste ubranie zajęło jej kilka chwil, a potem wyszła z pokoju. Idąc długim korytarzem, usłyszała głosy dochodzące z biblioteki. Cokolwiek działo się na spotkaniu, było tam gorąco.

Głosy stawały się jeszcze głośniejsze, gdy podeszła do nich, i zdecydowała, że zaczeka z rozmową ze Snape'em. Ale potem usłyszała, jak wymówiono jej imię, i zatrzymała się przy drzwiach, zaskoczona.

\- To prawda, ale Hermiona powiedziała…

\- Cóż, nie obchodzi mnie, co ona mówi. - Przerwał mu głos Severusa. - To głupie dziecko po prostu chodzi dookoła, robiąc, co chce, a wy wszyscy na to pozwalacie. Raz po raz narażała swoje życie, a także życie jej przyjaciół. Lucjusz Malfoy mógł ją łatwo zabić. Pracuje ze Śmierciożercami. Nie ma znaczenia, czy uważa ich za dobrych, czy nie. Jest również odpowiedzialna za niektóre informacje, które wyciekły do Czarnego Pana, a gdybym nie zabił Bellatrix, Granger byłaby teraz przykuta do ściany gdzieś, żałując, że jeszcze żyje. Musicie zrobić, co mówię.

Bez namysłu nagle otworzyła drzwi, przemaszerowała do miejsca, w którym stał i nie dając mu czasu na reakcję, uderzyła go mocno w twarz.

\- Ty draniu - syknęła i w pokoju zrobiło się niemożliwie cicho. Miała głęboko fakt, że wszyscy patrzyli na nią w szoku, ale nic jej to nie obchodziło.

Jego zimne oczy zwęziły się, ale nie zareagował, gdy obserwował gniew pojawiający się w jej oczach. Milczał, gdy zaczęła swoją tyradę.

\- Co daje ci prawo do mówienia o mnie w ten sposób? Myślisz, że po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłeś, masz prawo mnie osądzać? - powiedziała cichym głosem, zacisnęła pięści, gdy jej ciało trzęsło się ze złości. Widziała lęk w jego oczach, zdziwienie jej zachowaniem. - Jak śmiesz oskarżać mnie o wyciek informacji? Ty, ze wszystkich ludzi.

\- Panno Granger - powiedział spokojnym głosem. - Nie sądzę, żeby to było najlepsze miejsce na tę dyskusję.

\- To dlatego, że nie ma, o czym rozmawiać. Nie jesteś tego wart - powiedziała chłodno, zanim odwróciła się i wypadła z pokoju.

\- Panno Granger - usłyszała, jak wołał za nią, i jego kroki, kiedy szedł za nią, ale nie zatrzymała się. - Hermiono - powiedział ściszonym głosem, a ona poczuła, że gniew natychmiast powraca z pełną mocą.

\- Nie waż się - syknęła, odwracając się twarzą do niego. Widziała za sobą ruch i zauważyła, że niektórzy członkowie Zakonu zbliżali się do drzwi, próbując ich usłyszeć. - Nie waż się tak mnie nazywać - kontynuowała z niższym głosem. - Po wszystkim, co mi zrobiłeś, nie masz prawa się do mnie w ogóle odzywać, a już zwłaszcza nie tak.

\- Hermiono, czy wszystko w porządku? - usłyszała, jak ktoś pyta zza niego, i zobaczyła kilka postaci zbliżających się do nich, ale była zbyt skupiona na Snapie, by zwrócić na to uwagę.

\- Jak mogłeś? - zapytała. - Po wszystkim, co…

\- Nie tutaj. - przerwał z sykiem.

\- Och, o co chodzi, Severusie? Boisz się, że się dowiedzą… - Nie skończyła zdania. Wszystko wydarzyło się tak szybko, że zdążyła mogła nawet zareagować. W ciągu kilku sekund wyciągnął różdżkę i szybkim, skomplikowanym ruchem przywołał po cichu mały posąg z pobliskiej półki, zamienił go w świstoklik i przetransportował ich oboje.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? - Prawie krzyknęła, gdy tylko jej stopy ponownie dotknęły ziemi, wyrywając swoją rękę z jego uścisku.

\- Dwukrotnie ostrzegałem cię, że to nie jest miejsce na tę dyskusję. Nie słuchałaś - powiedział chłodno.

\- I co, zdecydowałeś mnie porwać?

\- Możesz odejść w dowolnym momencie, ale jeśli chcesz kontynuować tę dyskusję, będzie ona musiała odbyć się tutaj.

\- Och, oczywiście, zapomniałam, że to ty podejmujesz wszystkie decyzje. Chcesz, żebym siedziała cicho i wykonywała każde twoje polecenie?

\- Cóż, to by było dobre, tak dla odmiany. - Splunął, jego złość w końcu zaczęła się ujawniać, ale już się go nie bała.

\- Nawet nie wiem, dlaczego się tym przejmuję! - powiedziała, unosząc ręce w geście kapitulacji. - I tak zrobisz, co zechcesz, bez względu na to, co powiem. - Prawie wrzasnęła i ruszyła do drzwi. - Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić? - zapytała, a jej głos nagle stał się miękki, po kilku krokach odwróciła się do niego twarzą.

\- Co zrobić?

\- Zabrałeś mi wspomnienia - odpowiedziała, brzmiąc na pokonaną. - Jeśli po prostu chciałeś mnie odepchnąć, były inne sposoby, wiesz?

\- Próbowałem utrzymać cię przy życiu - powiedział, podchodząc do niej o krok bliżej.

\- Były inne sposoby.

\- Jakie?

\- Nie wiem, ale to nie była twoja decyzja. Nie dałeś mi żadnego wyboru. Sam podjąłeś decyzję i nigdy mnie o to nie zapytałeś.

\- Zrobiłem to, co uważałem za słuszne.

\- Decyzja nie należała do ciebie - powtórzyła.

\- Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdybyś po tym nie próbowała ich odzyskać.

\- Miałam nic z tym nie zrobić? - zapytała z gniewem w głosie. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co słyszała. - Straciłam wszystkie wspomnienia z ostatnich kilku miesięcy, a ty spodziewałeś się, że nie będę chciała ich odzyskać? Musiałam się dowiedzieć, co się stało. Powinieneś był wiedzieć, jakie będą moje działania.

\- Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że uciekniesz z pierwszym lepszym śmierciożercą, który stanie ci na drodze? - zapytał równie ze złością.

\- Może powinieneś się spodziewać, że będę zachowywała się jak… co to było? Och, tak, głupie dziecko.

\- Cóż, może powinienem - splunął groźnie, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej.

\- Poprosiłam o twoją pomoc, pamiętasz? Odmówiłeś wszelkiej odpowiedzi na moje pytania. Poprosiłeś Remusa i Kingsleya, żeby też mnie okłamali. Co miałam zrobić?

\- Wrócić do swojego życia. To był powód, dla którego to zrobiłem, żebyś mogła mieć życie, do którego możesz wrócić.

\- Po prostu podjąłeś wszystkie decyzje za mnie. Nie jestem dzieckiem, potrafię o siebie zadbać.

\- Och, tak, wiem to. A tak przy okazji, jak się goją rany?

\- Miałeś takie same kłopoty jak ja zeszłej nocy.

\- Tylko dlatego, że próbowałem ci pomóc.

\- A jednak poszedłeś sam i zostałeś rozbrojony, torturowany i związany w ciągu kilku minut. Gdyby Draco się nie pojawił…

\- Gdyby Draco się nie pojawił? - Przerwał. - Myślisz, że był tam, żeby ci pomóc? Był tam, aby pomóc sobie, pomóc swojej rodzinie. Byłaś tylko środkiem do celu.

\- Więc tym właśnie byłam? - zapytała, jeszcze bardziej wściekła niż wcześniej, ponieważ złość była łatwiejsza niż ból.

\- On nie dba o ciebie. Wykorzystywał cię.

\- A ty nie? Wykorzystałeś mnie tylko do powrotu do Zakonu, a kiedy to się stało, po prostu wymazałeś moje wspomnienia. To by wszystko ułatwiło, prawda?

\- Tak się nie stało i wiesz o tym - powiedział, stojąc teraz zaledwie stopę od niej.

\- Nie miałeś prawa - powiedziała ze złością. - Sprawiłeś, że uwierzyłam, że ci zależy.

Nagle jego usta znalazły się na jej ustach, uciszając jej protesty, a jego palce wplatały się w jej włosy, trzymając ją blisko. Była zaskoczona i zajęło jej kilka chwil, zanim zdała sobie sprawę, co się dzieje.

Podniosła ręce do jego ramion, pchając z całej siły, na jaką mogła się zdobyć, a on w końcu się cofnął.

\- Co robisz? - spytała ze złością, pragnąc, aby jej serce zwolniło. Nie odpowiedział, po prostu patrzył na nią, jakby był równie zaskoczony tym, co zrobił. - Co ty, kurwa, myślisz, że robisz? - wrzasnęła, jej pięści odnalazły jego klatkę piersiową i uderzyła w nią tak mocno, jak tylko mogła.

Jego reakcja była tak szybka, że nawet nie zauważyła ruchu jego dłoni. Prawdopodobnie był to tylko jego instynkt. Z łatwością owinął palce wokół jej nadgarstków i odepchnął ją do tyłu, tak że jej ręce znalazły się przyszpilone nad jej głową, a jej ciało mocno przylegało do ściany.

Tym razem jej nie pocałował. Po prostu ją tam trzymał, a jego twarz znajdowała się kilka cali od niej. Oboje oddychali nierówno i wpatrywali się sobie wzajemnie w oczy.

\- Czy nie bawiłeś się mną wystarczająco długo? - zapytała niskim, prawie złamanym głosem.

Wyglądał na zaskoczonego pytaniem, a potem coś błysnęło w jego w oczach. Może ból, może poczucie winy. Nie była pewna. Jego twarz powoli pochyliła się do przodu, jego oczy wciąż były utkwione w jej, a potem jego usta ponownie jej dotknęły.

Zaczęło się powoli, prawie czule, a ona znowu próbowała go odepchnąć, ale on się nie ruszył. Rozchyliła usta, by zaprotestować, a on skorzystał z okazji, by wsunąć język do środka Bez względu na to, co się stało, tak dobrze było znowu być w jego ramionach. Wystarczyło kilka chwil, by wszystkie świadome myśli opuściły jej umysł, a potem zorientowała się, że odwzajemnia pocałunek.

Nieważne, jak wolno się to zaczęło, pocałunek szybko stał się głęboki i gorący. Puścił jedno z jej ramion, by móc zanurzyć palce w jej włosach, a następnie przechylił jej głowę na bok, próbując znaleźć lepszy kąt.

Również przesunęła dłoń za jego głowę, próbując przyciągnąć go jeszcze bliżej, i widząc, że nie odepchnie go ponownie, puścił również jej drugie ramię, a jego ręka przesunęła się w dół jej ciała, a potem podążyła w górę jej uda.

Jęcząc na ten kontakt, lekko uniosła nogę i poczuła, jak ociera się biodrami o jej. Pocałunek stawał się desperacki, zrywany tylko na sekundę, gdy brak powietrza stawał się przytłaczający.

Tak bardzo tęskniła za jego dotykiem, jego bliskością. Nawet jeśli nie pamiętała, wciąż to wiedziała. Nikt nigdy nie sprawił, że czuła się tak dobrze. Jedna z jego dłoni przesunęła się z jej włosów na piersi, gdy dotknął ich w sposób, który sprawił, że jęknęła w ciągu kilku sekund. Wciąż wiedział, jak doprowadzić ją do szaleństwa. Ręka na jej nodze przesunęła się między nimi i usłyszała delikatne zaciskanie się jego paska, gdy go odpinał. Nie było to łatwe zadanie, kiedy wciąż poruszał biodrami przy jej własnych, w tym samym czasie.

Gdzieś daleko usłyszała chrzęst zamka, a potem obie jego dłonie położyły się na jej udach, podnosząc ją i pomagając jej owinąć nogi wokół jego bioder. Jego ręka powróciła między nich, gdy podciągnął jej spódnicę, a potem trochę majstrował przy jej majtkach, próbując odepchnąć je na bok, zanim w końcu zdarł je z frustracji.

Po prostu wszedł się w nią. Żadne z nich nie mogło dłużej czekać. Jego dłoń powędrowała z powrotem do jej piersi, gdy jego usta skubały jej szyję. Wiedziała, że powinna myśleć o milionie innych rzeczy, ale w tej chwili jedyne, co nasuwało jej się na myśl, to jak dobrze było go w sobie czuć, jak wspaniałe były te ciche dźwięki, które wydawał, kiedy się w nią wsuwał, były jak muzyka dla jej uszu.

Wepchnęła pięty w jego uda, cicho błagając go, żeby poruszał się szybciej, mocniej. Natychmiast się zgodził. To było niesamowite, łatwość, z jaką znaleźli rytm odpowiadający im obojgu, gdy poruszali się prawie jednocześnie.

Poczuła, jak jej mięśnie zaczynają napinać się z przyjemności, którą jej dawał, ale potem jęknął i zesztywniał o wiele za szybko. Jego pchnięcia stały się prawie szalone i ponownie chwycił jej usta, gdy osiągnął punkt kulminacyjny. Zajęło mu kilka sekund, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że nadal ona nie doszła. Jego dłoń znów znalazła się między nimi, tylko tym razem jego palce zatrzymały się na jej łechtaczce. Pocierał ją kciukiem, za każdym razem szybciej i mocniej, a kiedy ją uszczypnął, jej świat się rozpadł.

Oderwała się od ściany, jęcząc z rozkoszy, jej mięśnie zacisnęły się wokół niego, jej dłonie na jego plecach przyciągały go bliżej do siebie, a jej paznokcie wbiły się w jego ramiona.

Po chwili było już po wszystkim i oboje dyszeli, patrząc na siebie, nie wiedząc, jak to się stało, jak to wymknęło się spod kontroli. Wyśliznął się z jej ciała i pomógł jej wstać, po czym cofnął się kilka kroków z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

Przez chwilę poprawiała swoje ubranie, zanim spojrzała mu w oczy. Teraz, kiedy to się skończyło, spójne myśli dręczyły jej umysł, wraz ze wspomnieniami ich walki i wszystkich złych rzeczy, które wydarzyły się między ich dwojgiem.

\- To nie zmienia tego, co zrobiłeś. To niczego nie zmienia - powiedziała po chwili ciszy. Spojrzał na nią, nie mówiąc ani słowa, nie poruszając mięśniami, jedynie obserwując ją z tym samym wyrazem twarzy, który widziała wcześniej. Tym razem wyglądał on bardziej na poczucie winy.

Nie była pewna, co zrobić, co powiedzieć, wiedziała tylko, że musi stamtąd uciec. I tak, bez słowa ani spojrzenia w jego stronę, podeszła do drzwi, otworzyła je i wyszła na zewnątrz. Aportowała się z powrotem do kwatery głównej, do swoich przyjaciół, do miejsca, w którym czuła się bezpieczna, miejsca, w którym była sama wśród nich wszystkich.


	45. Zaufanie

Teleportowała się do kwatery głównej, ale zawahała się, sięgając do klamki. Wiedziała, że będą na nią czekać, zmartwieni i pragnący wyjaśnień, co się stało. Co miała im powiedzieć? Jak dużą częścią prawdy była gotowa się podzielić? Ile z tego byli gotowi zaakceptować?

Gdyby to zależało od niej, zostałaby na zawsze przy drzwiach, żeby nie musiała się z nikim spotykać, ale wiedziała, że poszliby jej szukać, jeśli już tego nie zrobili. Nie było sensu odwlekać tego, co nieuniknione, więc z głębokim westchnieniem otworzyła drzwi i weszła do kwatery, obiecując sobie, że szybko to załatwi i zostanie sama w swoim pokoju w mgnieniu oka.

Kiedy szła korytarzem, usłyszała głosy w bibliotece. Ktoś wypowiedział jej imię, a potem imię Snape'a. Najwyraźniej Harry i Ron próbowali skłonić innych, żeby ich odszukali.

\- Hermiono - zawołał spokojny głos Kingsleya, kiedy przeszła obok otwartych drzwi, a kiedy się zatrzymała, zobaczyła, jak Ron i Harry odwracają się do niej zaskoczeni, po czym biegną w jej stronę.

\- Co się, do cholery, stało?

\- Czy ten tłusty nietoperz cię skrzywdził?

\- Powinnaś odezwać się do ministra, kazać go aresztować czy coś.

\- Gdzie byłaś?

\- Co on zrobił?

Wszystkie pytania wwiercały się w jej mózg. Głosy były irytującym szumem, którego nie mogła powstrzymać.

\- Przestańcie - szepnęła, zamykając oczy, ale oni mówili dalej. - Przestańcie. - Powtórzyła, tym razem znacznie głośniej, i z zadowoleniem przyjęła ciszę, która w końcu zapadła w pokoju.

Powoli otworzyła oczy i obserwowała nie tylko Harry'ego i Rona, ale także większość innych Weasleyów, Kingsleya, Remusa, Tonks i kilku innych członków Zakonu, którzy wpatrywali się w nią uważnie, wszyscy zszokowani jej zachowaniem.

\- Nic mi nie jest - zaczęła, starając się brzmieć spokojnie. - Nic się nie stało. Profesor Snape mnie nie skrzywdził i nie, nie wydamy go. Cokolwiek wymagało omówienia, zostało zrobione i pozostanie między profesorem Snape'em i mną, więc nie ma sensu narzekać. - powiedziała, rzucając Ronowi znaczące spojrzenie. - Teraz, jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, chciałabym iść do swojego pokoju, żeby odpocząć. - Dokończyła i nie dając im czasu na odpowiedź, odwróciła się i weszła po schodach spokojnie, ale szybko, wstrzymując oddech, aż drzwi sypialni zostały za nią mocno zamknięte. Potem zsunęła się na podłogę, opierając się plecami o drzwi, opierając głowę na kolanach i pozwalając łzom popłynąć.

Tak bardzo chciała pamiętać, a teraz, kiedy to zrobiła, jakaś część niej chciała, żeby te wspomnienia znowu odeszły. To znacznie ułatwiłoby wszystko.

Wciąż mogła czuć mrowienie jej skóry w miejscach, w których Snape ją dotykał, całował, a ona czuła jego potrzebę, tak głęboką jak jej. Ale czy to coś dla niego znaczyło? Czy ją tylko wykorzystywał? Pamiętała, jak mówił, że to nic nie znaczy, że to tylko fizyczność, ale to było tak dawno temu, tak wiele się między nimi wydarzyło. Czy nadal czuł to samo?

W jej umyśle pojawiło się wspomnienie ich ostatniej wspólnej nocy. Pamiętała sposób, w jaki trzymał ją w łóżku, sposób, w jaki szeptał jej imię do ucha. Tej nocy była pewna, że mu na tym zależy. Wtedy Voldemort go wezwał i wszystko zostało zrujnowane.

Zaklęcie wymazujące wspomnienia, kłamstwa, sposób, w jaki ją potraktował, rzeczy, które powiedział innym… czy naprawdę mogła to wszystko zostawić? Po tym, co wydarzyło się tego dnia, nie mogła się oszukiwać. Kochała go, nawet po tym wszystkim, co zrobił, kochała go tak jak tamtej nocy, ale czy to wystarczyło? Nie był mądrym wyborem i prawdopodobnie też nie był właściwym, więc musiała się zdecydować. Czy warto o niego walczyć? Czy był wart całego bólu? Czy powinna po prostu zapomnieć o przeszłości i posłuchać swojego serca, czy też zostawić go za sobą i iść dalej?

Zaskoczyło ją pukanie do drzwi, ale z zadowoleniem przyjęła to, że się rozproszyła. Wstała, otarła łzy najlepiej jak umiała i wzięła głęboki oddech, żeby się uspokoić.

\- Hermiono, otwórz - zawołała Ginny, po czym sięgnęła po różdżkę i wpuściła przyjaciółkę.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała z powagą Ginny, gdy weszła do środka, ale gdy tylko Hermiona skinęła głową w odpowiedzi, całe podniecenie powróciło do jej głosu. - Merlinie, czy to prawda? Naprawdę uderzyłaś Snape'a? Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to przegapiłam!

\- Tak naprawdę to nic takiego - powiedziała z westchnieniem. Czy kiedykolwiek usłyszy koniec?

\- Nic? O czym ty mówisz? Ron powiedział mi, że wpadłaś do pokoju, nazwałaś Snape'a draniem i uderzyłaś go w twarz. Powiedział, że wyraz twarzy tego dupka był bezcenny.

\- Nie czułam się dobrze, słuchając, jak mówił o mnie tyle paskudnych rzeczy i chyba przesadziłam. Nigdy nie powinnam była go uderzyć.

\- Co? Nie możesz mówić poważnie. Jesteś naszą bohaterką, Hermiono. Wszyscy marzyliśmy o zrobieniu tego, co ty zrobiłaś dzisiaj, nie waż się tego żałować - powiedziała z wyrazem podziwu na twarzy.

\- To nie ma znaczenia, to nadal było złe. Przemoc niczego nie rozwiązuje - powiedziała, przez co Ginny jęknęła z frustracji. Zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu, gdyby usłyszała, że ktoś uderzył Snape'a, prawdopodobnie zareagowałaby dokładnie tak, jak Ginny, ale teraz wszystko wyglądało inaczej.

\- Myślę, że wszystkie te eliksiry przeciwbólowe mieszają ci w głowie - powiedziała Ginny, wstając. - Może naprawdę potrzebujesz trochę odpoczynku. Postaram się utrzymać Rona i Harry'ego z dala przez kilka godzin - powiedziała, a Hermiona posłała jej wdzięczny uśmiech.

Gdy tylko Ginny wyszła, zamknęła za sobą drzwi i usiadła na łóżku. Może miała rację, a wszystkie te eliksiry naprawdę mieszały jej w głowie. Zobaczyła mały stos ubrań na łóżku i sięgnęła po nie. To było to, co miała na sobie poprzedniego dnia. Wzięła szaty i położyła je na łóżku obok siebie. Zniknęły z nich rozcięcie i krew. Jakby to się nigdy nie wydarzyło.

Była rozdarta między powieszeniem szat w szafie a wyrzucaniem ich, gdy zauważyła coś ciężkiego w kieszeni. Próbując utrzymać stabilny puls, sięgnęła do środka i szybko dotknęła palcami zimnego metalu, o którym wiedziała, że tam jest.

Wyciągnęła monetę, którą dał jej Draco, wpatrując się w nią, gdy leżała na jej dłoni. Kiedy Lucjusz ją rozwiązał, w kabinie, użyła jej, by wezwać Draco, niepewna, czy zadziała, ponieważ nie mogła użyć różdżki, ale wiedząc, że nie ma nikogo innego, kto mógłby jej pomóc.

Wróciła do rzeczywistości, kiedy przyjrzała się bliżej monecie. Było na niej napisane jedno słowo „Proszę”, a napis zmienił się, wskazując czas, w którym moneta zmieni się w świstoklik. Miało to nastąpić za zaledwie pięć minut.

Wzywał ją? Dlaczego miałby chcieć nawiązać kontakt? Część jej obawiała się, że będzie to jakaś pułapka, ale reszta wiedziała, że z jakiegoś powodu nadal może mu ufać, czego wciąż nie mogła w pełni zrozumieć.

Zbliżał się czas aportacji i mogła poczuć ciepło wydobywające się z monety. Co powinna zrobić? Jej logika walczyła z ciekawością, ale ta druga wydawała się wygrywać. Chciała wiedzieć, co ma do powiedzenia, i potrzebowała odpowiedzi, których tylko on mógł udzielić. Z wahaniem wysunęła rękę do przodu, wciąż nie wiedząc, co zrobi, po czym ponownie sięgnęła po różdżkę. Trzymając ją mocno w jednej dłoni, drugą wreszcie dotknęła świstoklika.

Wstrzymała oddech, kiedy została przeniesiona, a gdy tylko jej stopy dotknęły ziemi, rozejrzała się. Znajdowała się w dużym pokoju, w większości pustym, z wyjątkiem krzesła w rogu, gdzie siedział Draco, prawie ukryty w cieniu.

\- Przyszłaś - powiedział cichym i spokojnym głosem, a kiedy odwróciła się do niego z gotową różdżką, uniósł ręce, pokazując jej, że nie jest uzbrojony. Ponownie spojrzała na pokój, upewniając się, że naprawdę są sami, po czym w końcu opuściła różdżkę.

\- Czego chcesz? - zapytała sucho.

\- Myślę, że musimy porozmawiać - powiedział, powoli wstając, ale kiedy zrobił krok bliżej niej, cofnęła się. - Nie mam zamiaru cię skrzywdzić, Hermiono - powiedział, wciąż trzymając ręce na widoku. - Chcę tylko porozmawiać.

Już zaczynała żałować swojej decyzji.

\- Porozmawiać? - zapytała, a jej gniew znów wybuchł. - A o czym dokładnie chcesz rozmawiać?

\- Przykro mi za to, co się stało, nigdy nie miałem na myśli…

\- Przykro Ci? - zapytała, a potem zaśmiała się złowrogo. - A za co właściwie jest ci przykro, Malfoy? - zapytała i zobaczyła wyraz zranienia na jego twarzy, gdy użyła jego nazwiska. - Żałujesz, że mnie okłamałeś, że mnie wykorzystałeś? A może tylko żałujesz, że się dowiedziałam?

\- To nie…

\- Zastanawiam się, jak zamierzałeś mnie zabić - powiedziała, przerywając mu ponownie. - Planowałeś zrobić to szybko, czy ciągnąć to godzinami? Czy dźgnąłbyś mnie, tak jak zrobił to twój ojciec? Skaziłbyś sobie ręce moją brudną krwią? - zapytała i zobaczyła ból w jego oczach, który spowodowały jej słowa, ale to jej nie powstrzymało. Podeszła bliżej, powoli go okrążając, szydząc z niego. - Myślę, że nie masz na to odwagi, jeszcze nie. Myślę, że użyłbyś zaklęcia niewybaczalnego, wykonując brudną robotę z daleka. Mam rację, Malfoy? - Nie czekała, aż odpowie, po prostu kontynuowała. Z jakiegoś powodu poprawiało jej to samopoczucie. - Jesteś taki jak reszta z nich. Nie wiem, dlaczego kiedykolwiek ci ufałam, dlaczego myślałam, że jesteś inny. Okłamałeś mnie. Cały czas kłamałeś.

\- Nie kłamałem - wrzasnął, podchodząc bliżej, chwytając ją za ramiona i potrząsając.

\- Wszystko, co mi powiedziałeś, było kłamstwem. Chciałeś tylko informacji - kontynuowała, obserwując wściekłość, poczucie winy i desperację na jego twarzy.

\- To nieprawda. Nigdy cię nie zdradziłem. Nigdy jej nic nie powiedziałem - powiedział, wciąż nią potrząsając, dopóki go nie odepchnęła.

\- A dlaczego teraz mam ci wierzyć?

\- Nie musisz mi wierzyć, znasz prawdę. Nawet jeśli teraz tego nie widzisz, wiesz to - powiedział, a ona milczała. To była prawda. - Moja ciotka zmusiła mnie do skontaktowania się z tobą, powiedziała mi, co mam powiedzieć. Zabiłaby mnie, gdybym odmówił. Ale wszystko inne było prawdą - powiedział, odzyskując częściowo kontrolę nad sobą, chociaż wciąż brzmiał na trochę zdesperowanego.

\- Nawet gdyby to była prawda, to już nie ma znaczenia.

\- W takim razie co? Pomogłem ci we wszystkim, w czym mogłem. Uratowałem ciebie i twoich przyjaciół, gdy Śmierciożercy was ścigali.

\- Czy to ty im powiedziałeś, gdzie nas znaleźć?

\- Oczywiście, że nie - powiedział, najwyraźniej zaskoczony jej pytaniem.

\- W takim razie skąd wiedzieli, gdzie nas znaleźć?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale to nie ja im to powiedziałem.

Przez kilka chwil stali w ciszy, oczy Draco przeszukiwały jej twarz w poszukiwaniu zrozumienia, przebaczenia.

\- Ostatniej nocy - powiedział prawie szeptem, gdy podszedł do niej bliżej, ostrożnie wyciągając rękę do przodu, aż jego palce dotknęły miejsca, w którym były jej rany. - Pomogłem ci, pamiętasz?

\- Pomogłeś też swojemu ojcu - powiedziała, ale gniew prawie minął.

\- Musiałem. Severus by go zabił, a nawet gdyby tego nie zrobił, aurorzy by to zrobili.

\- Zasługiwał na to.

\- Może, ale to mój ojciec. Nie mogłem na to pozwolić.

\- Wróci. Znajdzie mnie, a następnym razem mogę nie być w stanie wezwać pomocy.

\- Nie zrobi ci już krzywdy, obiecuję - szepnął, wpatrując się w jej brzuch, gdzie pozostały jego palce.

\- Dlaczego cię tam nie było? Kiedy Severus wezwał Zakon, dlaczego odszedłeś?

\- Zabił moją ciotkę. To tylko kwestia czasu, zanim Czarny Pan się dowie. Musiałem się upewnić, że moja matka jest bezpieczna.

\- Oczywiście - powiedziała i cofnęła się o krok, patrząc, jak jego dłoń z powrotem opada na bok, a jego oczy znów napotykają jej.

\- Wiedziałem, że się tobą zaopiekuje, wiedziałem, że będziesz bezpieczna. Gdyby aurorzy mnie znaleźli, aresztowaliby mnie, a wtedy nie byłbym w stanie nikomu pomóc.

\- Myślę, że pomagasz tylko sobie, Draco.

Obserwował ją w milczeniu przez kilka chwil, a potem ruszył, żeby wyjąć coś z kieszeni. Nawet nie zawracała sobie głowy podniesieniem różdżki. Wiedziała, że nie zamierza jej skrzywdzić.

\- Pamiętasz to? - powiedział, unosząc rękę z pucharem Helgi Hufflepuff spoczywającym na jego dłoni. - Mam go, ponieważ mnie o to prosiłaś.

Nie odezwała się, z oczami utkwionymi w małym pucharku. Zdziwiła się, kiedy zrobił krok do przodu i jej go podał. Podniosła swoje oczy do niego pytająco, a on skinął głową. Po kilku chwilach wzięła przedmiot i schowała go do własnej kieszeni, nawet nie zadając sobie trudu sprawdzania, czy to prawdziwy puchar. Wiedziała, że tak.

\- Nie wiem, co to jest - powiedział. - Ale jestem pewien, że Czarny Pan będzie wściekły, gdy dowie się, że zniknął. Na pewno wkrótce się dowie.

\- Czy będzie wiedział, że to ty go zabrałeś?

\- Może nie od razu, ale nie zajmie mu dużo czasu, zanim to rozgryzie. Moja ciotka nie żyje, oboje rodzice zaginęli… Nawet jeśli do niego wrócę, nadal będzie wiedział, że to ja.

\- Więc nie wracaj. Zakon może ci pomóc. Teraz kiedy twoja matka jest bezpieczna, co cię tam trzyma?

\- To nie jest takie proste. Nie można tak po prostu zrezygnować. To jak wyrok dożywocia.

\- Nie musi tak być. Wygramy tę wojnę, a potem znowu możesz być wolny.

\- Jeśli dowie się, co zrobiłem, nie będzie miało znaczenia, jaką ochronę możesz zaoferować. Znajdzie mnie i sprawi, że zapragnę śmierci.

\- Daj mi trochę czasu, pozwól, że umówię cię na spotkanie. Możemy cię ochronić.

\- Czas jest dokładnie tym, czego nie mam. Severus myśli, że pracuję dla Czarnego Pana, a on upewni się, że nie żyję, zanim jego przykrywka zostanie zdmuchnięta.

\- Porozmawiam z nim. Sprawię, że zrozumie - zaproponowała, a on uśmiechnął się przez chwilę.

\- Dlaczego przejmujesz się tym, co się ze mną stanie? - zapytał, podchodząc bliżej, jego oczy utkwiły w jej, szukając odpowiedzi.

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedziała, lekko wzruszając ramionami i była zaskoczona, widząc, jak pochyla się bliżej i przechyla głowę na bok, by ją pocałować.

\- Nie - powiedziała, kiedy jego usta znalazły się mniej niż cal od jej własnych, a on zatrzymał się, patrząc w dół na swoją klatkę piersiową, gdzie jej różdżka mocno naciskała. - Mogę wierzyć, że jesteś po naszej stronie lub chcesz być, ale to nie zmienia tego, co zrobiłeś. Okłamałeś mnie i wykorzystałeś. Nie mogę o tym zapomnieć.

Uśmiechnął się do niej ponownie, kiedy się odsunął.

\- Może któregoś dnia to zrobisz. Zrobię co w mojej mocy, żeby tak się stało.

\- Trzymaj monetę przy sobie - powiedziała, szybko zmieniając temat, chcąc zakończyć tę rozmowę, jak najszybciej. - Porozmawiam z kimś w Zakonie, a potem skontaktuję się z tobą ponownie. Jestem pewna, że możemy dojść do porozumienia.

\- Jeśli tak myślisz, zrobię, o co poprosisz - powiedział z małym skinieniem głowy.

\- Jak się stąd wydostać? - zapytała, rozglądając się po pokoju, zastanawiając się, czy będzie w stanie po prostu się teleportować.

\- Aktywuj świstoklik - powiedział. 

Skinąwszy głową, machnęła różdżką nad monetą i poczuła, jak jej ciało jest przenoszone z powrotem do kwatery głównej.

Sypialnia znów zmaterializowała się wokół niej, a dźwięk ruchu za jej plecami zaskoczył ją. Szybko się odwróciła, z różdżką gotową na wszystko, co mogła tam znaleźć.

\- Drogi Merlinie - sapnęła, kiedy znalazła się twarzą w twarz z Kingsleyem, z różdżką wycelowaną w jej stronę.

\- Hermiono - powiedział w uznaniu i opuścił różdżkę. Po kilku sekundach zrobiła to samo.

\- Co Ty tutaj robisz? - przysunęła swoją rękę do klatki piersiowej chcąc, aby rytm jej serca wrócił do normy.

\- Przyszedłem tutaj, chcąc z tobą porozmawiać i wyobraź sobie moje zdziwienie, gdy znalazłem zamknięty pokój, chroniony osłonami, ale pusty w środku.

Patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, zanim powiedziała: 

\- Draco Malfoy mnie wezwał.

\- Wezwał cię? - zapytał, wyglądając na lekko zaskoczonego. Kiedy skinęła głową, kontynuował. - I poszłaś się z nim zobaczyć, sama?

\- Już ci mówiłam, ufam mu.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Właściwie to muszę z tobą o tym porozmawiać.

\- Słucham - powiedział, wracając do drzwi i opierając się o nie.

\- On potrzebuje ochrony, podobnie jak jego matka. Jestem pewna, że pomoże naszej stronie, jeśli będziemy go chronić.

\- Zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo - powiedział w zamyśleniu. - Jakie dokładnie ma kłopoty?

\- Jeszcze ich nie ma, ale wkrótce będzie miał, kiedy jego Mistrz odkryje, że nam pomaga. Że pomaga mnie.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę stosunek Severusa do niego, ochrona go może być trochę trudna.

\- Tak, boi się, że Snape powie Voldemortowi, że jest zdrajcą, żeby chronić swoją własną skórę.

\- Praca Severusa jest ryzykowna. Zrobi wszystko, by przeżyć i pozostać szpiegiem. Jeśli nie ufa Draco, to będzie miał kłopoty.

\- Mogę porozmawiać ze Snape'em i przekonać go, że Draco jest po naszej stronie.

\- Wydajesz się bardzo pewna siebie. Severusem nie jest łatwo manipulować.

\- Upewnię się, że zrozumie. Ale Draco będzie potrzebował trochę przekonania. Nie jest pewien, czy Zakon może go ochronić.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy jest wart ryzyka.

\- Po prostu porozmawiaj z nim, posłuchaj, co ma do powiedzenia. Daj mu szansę.

\- Już raz cię okłamał, Hermiono. Próbował nas zinfiltrować.

\- Ufam mu, Kingsley. Mam nadzieję, że ufasz mi na tyle, żeby to zrobić. Proszę.

\- W porządku - westchnął po kilku chwilach. - Jak to zrobimy?

\- Nie mamy dużo czasu, możesz teraz tam iść?

\- Iść gdzie?

\- Tutaj - powiedziała, podając mu monetę. - To świstoklik. On zaprowadzi cię do niego.

\- Mam nadzieję, że masz rację co do niego, Hermiono, a także co do Severusa.

\- Czy możesz wezwać tutaj Snape'a, zanim wyjdziesz? - zapytała, a on uśmiechnął się do niej, machając różdżką, sprawiając, że srebrzysta mgiełka Patronusa pojawiła się przed nim na sekundę, po czym ponownie zniknęła.

\- Powinien wkrótce tu być.

\- Dziękuję, Kingsley - powiedziała, a on znów się do niej uśmiechnął.

\- Porozmawiamy o tym, kiedy wrócę - powiedział, a ona podeszła do niego bliżej i użyła różdżki, by ponownie aktywować świstoklik.

Przez kilka sekund obserwowała miejsce, które Kingsley właśnie opuścił. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że ufał jej tak bardzo, tak ślepo, i nie sądziła, żeby zasługiwała na to zaufanie. Okłamał ją, przypomniała to sobie. Kłamał, kiedy wypytywała go o swoje zapomniane wspomnienia, ale nie mogła mu tego zarzucić. Wiedziała, że myślał, że tak będzie dla niej najlepiej. Bycie wściekłą na Severusa i Draco było wystarczająco trudne, nie potrzebowała już więcej złości. Potrzebowała kogoś, komu mogłaby zaufać, a tym kimś był Kingsley.

Podeszła do lustra i spojrzała na siebie. Jej włosy wciąż były rozczochrane i wciąż miała na sobie tę samą sukienkę, którą miała wcześniej, kiedy Snape ją zabrał. Tą samą sukienkę, którą owinął wokół jej talii, żeby mógł jej dotknąć, wypełnić jej ciało. Nie, nie potrzebowała tego wspomnienia, skoro miała się znowu z nim zmierzyć. Szybko otworzyła szafę i wyjęła dżinsy i podkoszulek. Niezbyt formalne, ale mimo to wygodne. Próbowała poprawić włosy, kiedy usłyszała głosy na dole. On już tam był.

Otworzyła drzwi i zeszła po schodach.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? - usłyszała, jak Ron pluje na Snape'a.

\- Maniery, Weasley - odparł zimnym głosem, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Severusie, czy coś się stało? - zapytała Molly, wychodząc z kuchni.

\- Właśnie o to chciałem zapytać. Kingsley wezwał mnie, mówiąc, że to coś ważnego.

\- Kingsley? - zapytała zaskoczona Molly. - Myślałam, że odszedł, a przynajmniej nie widziałam go od dobrej godziny.

\- Poprosiłam go, żeby cię wezwał - powiedziała Hermiona, idąc korytarzem. - Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Nie mogło to czekać do następnego spotkania? - zapytał, unosząc brew, ale widziała, że po prostu zachowuje pozory. Widziała to w jego oczach, nie było w nich kpiny ani zamiaru zranienia. Nie żeby to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

\- Obawiam się, że nie - powiedziała, ale kiedy podeszła do nich bliżej, Ron stanął przed nią.

\- Chcesz z nim porozmawiać? - zapytał zaskoczony.

\- To ważne, Ron.

\- Cóż, myślę, że nie powinnaś, Hermiono. Nie możesz mu ufać.

\- W porządku, naprawdę - powiedziała, uśmiechając się do niego uspokajająco. To było miłe z jego strony, że próbował ją w ten sposób chronić, zwłaszcza, gdy prawie wszyscy wydawali się robić dokładnie odwrotnie.

Podeszła do biblioteki, otworzyła drzwi i stanęła przy nich, czekając, aż Snape wejdzie do środka.

\- Co robisz? - zapytał Ron, szybko podchodząc do niej. Widziała bliźniaków i Ginny przy drzwiach kuchennych, nie chcąc przegapić słowa, które zostało wypowiedziane, oraz Harry'ego, który również do nich podszedł i zatrzymał się tuż za Ronem.

\- Już ci powiedziałam, Ron, muszę z nim porozmawiać.

\- Cóż, nie zostaniesz z nim sama - powiedział, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

\- Proszę, Ron, muszę z nim porozmawiać na osobności.

Już miał zaprotestować, kiedy przerwał mu głos Molly.

\- Ronald, zostaw Hermionę w spokoju i wejdź tutaj - powiedziała, stojąc obok drzwi kuchennych. Chciał zaprotestować, ale jedno spojrzenie matki sprawiło, że zmienił zdanie. - Ty też, Harry, kochanie. - Dodała słodko, a Hermiona posłała jej wdzięczny uśmiech, po czym odwróciła się do Snape'a.

\- Więc? - zapytała, wciąż czekając przy drzwiach. Patrzył na nią jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem minął ją i wszedł do biblioteki.

Poświęciła kilka chwil, by zabezpieczyć pokój, chociaż wiedziała, że Molly powstrzyma większość mieszkańców domu przed wejściem tam. Kiedy skończyła, odwróciła się do niego i zobaczyła, że stoi przy oknie, plecami do niej.

\- Musimy porozmawiać o Draco - powiedziała, przechodząc od razu do rzeczy i patrząc, jak lekko zesztywniał na jej słowa.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy jest wiele do omówienia - odpowiedział, wciąż się nie odwracając.

\- Jest gotów pomóc Zakonowi, zdradzić Voldemorta - powiedziała i zauważyła, że lekko się wzdrygnął, gdy użyła tego imienia. Nie obchodziło jej to.

\- A co właściwie sprawia, że myślisz, że nie jest na odwrót?

\- Ufam mu.

\- I myślisz, że to wystarczy? Jest śmierciożercą. Jego zadaniem jest zdobyć twoje zaufanie.

\- Ufałam ci, gdy nikt inny tego nie robił, czy to też był błąd? - zapytała, a on w końcu się odwrócił.

\- To było coś innego.

\- Jak to?

\- Byłem zmuszony zrobić to, co zrobiłem, by cię uratować. Zamierzali cię zabić.

\- Draco też mnie uratował - powiedziała, zachowując spokój. - Moich przyjaciół też.

\- Nie możesz mu ufać.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Znam go od urodzenia. Znam rodzinę, w której dorastał, rzeczy, których go nauczono. Nie obchodzi go nikt oprócz samego siebie.

\- Może się mylisz - powiedziała, bardziej szydząc z niego niż wierząc własnym słowom.

\- On cię nie kocha - warknął wściekły.

\- Co miłość ma wspólnego z czymkolwiek? - zapytała ze złością. Cieszyła się, że jej słowa zmusiły go do milczenia.

\- Nie możesz mu ufać i dopilnuję, żebyś to zobaczyła.

\- Jaka to dla ciebie różnica? Nigdy nie byłam niczym więcej niż tylko romansem, czymś dla zabicia czasu, prawda? Dlaczego w ogóle przejmujesz się tym, co się ze mną stanie?

\- Nie było tak… - zaczął, ale przerwała mu, zanim skończył.

\- Przestań. Po prostu przestań - powiedziała, unosząc rękę. - Przykro mi, ale nie zrobię tego. - powiedziała, biorąc głęboki oddech. - Nie chcę już o to walczyć, to bezcelowe. Co się stało, nie odstanie się. Nauczyłam się mojej lekcji.

\- Jaka to lekcja? - zapytał, jego głos znów przypominał aksamit, gdy podszedł do miejsca, w którym stała.

\- Nigdy więcej nie pozwolę mojemu sercu przejąć kontroli - powiedziała, a kiedy wyciągnął rękę do przodu, odwróciła się i podeszła do stołu.

Jednym ruchem różdżki na stole zmaterializował się złoty puchar, który zostawiła w swojej sypialni.

\- Co to jest? - zapytał, podchodząc bliżej, stając zaledwie cal za nią. Był tak blisko, że prawie czuła ciepło jego ciała. Zamknęła na chwilę oczy, próbując się opanować. Potem ponownie je otworzyła i odpowiedziała na jego pytanie.

\- Może to sprawi, że mu zaufasz - powiedziała i poczuła, że pochyla się do przodu, żeby przyjrzeć się bliżej. - To puchar Helgi Hufflepuff. To horkruks.

\- Jak go zdobyłaś? - usłyszała jak pyta, zdumiony.

\- Draco to dla mnie zrobił. - Stała nieruchomo, milcząc, a po kilku chwilach znowu się odezwała. - Wiedziałam, że tylko ktoś, kto ma Mroczny Znak, może się do niego dostać, i poprosiłam go, aby go dla mnie odzyskał. Ryzykował życie i prawie został zabity, żeby to zrobić.

\- Może chciał się upewnić, że nadal będziesz mu ufać, po tym jak poznałaś o nim prawdę.

\- Dał mi go przed atakiem swojego ojca - odpowiedziała. Nie odpowiedział. - Kilku śmierciożerców zginęło przy tym i wie, że Voldemort wkrótce odkryje, że puchar zaginął.

\- Mam nadzieję, że Draco nie zostawił żadnych świadków - mruknął Severus.

\- Nie zrobił tego, ale teraz, gdy jego ciotka nie żyje, na pewno go podejrzewają. Odesłał matkę w bezpieczne miejsce, ale wierzy, że wydasz go, żeby się ukrył.

Pukanie do drzwi zaskoczyło ich oboje, więc szybko ponownie machnęła różdżką, dematerializując puchar.

\- Musisz mu pomóc - powiedziała, odwracając się twarzą do niego.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał.

\- Hermiono? - Głos Kingsleya zawołał zza drzwi.

\- Ponieważ cię o to proszę - powiedziała, nie odrywając oczu od jego. Był tak blisko, że trudno było o tym myśleć. - Proszę.

Odpowiedź zajęła mu jeszcze kilka chwil.

\- Na razie tak zrobię, ale jeśli popełni choćby jeden błąd, cokolwiek, co może mnie ujawnić, lub jeśli zacznę podejrzewać, że działa przeciwko Zakonowi, sam go zabiję - powiedział, a ona skinęła głową.

\- Dziękuję, Severusie - powiedziała niskim głosem i zobaczyła zdziwienie na jego twarzy, gdy użyła jego imienia. Pochylił się bliżej, by ją pocałować, ale gdy tylko jego usta musnęły jej usta, odsunęła się, zszokowana tym, co prawie zrobiła, tym, na co prawie pozwoliła.

Bez słowa podeszła do drzwi, podniosła osłony i otworzyła je. Kingsley stał na zewnątrz, z ciepłym uśmiechem na ustach, nawet gdy jego oczy przeszukiwały pokój za nią, i zatrzymały się gdzieś za jej ramieniem. Była pewna, że spoglądał teraz na Severusa.

\- Jesteś gotowa? - zapytał, jego oczy powróciły do niej, a jego uśmiech narastał na jej pytające spojrzenie. - W takim razie weź płaszcz, na zewnątrz jest zimno.

\- Hermiono, wychodzisz? - spytała Molly gdzieś z korytarza.

\- Tak, Molly - odpowiedział za nią Kingsley. - Zabieram ją na kilka drinków. Obiecałem, że tak zrobię, kiedy poczuje się lepiej. Musi się trochę zrelaksować - powiedział, odwracając głowę w kierunku, z którego dobiegał głos wiedźmy.

\- Och, idziesz z nią? - zapytała, a Kingsley skinął głową. - W porządku. Nie sprowadzaj jej z powrotem zbyt późno. Bawcie się dobrze - powiedziała, a Kingsley skinął głową, po czym odwrócił się do Hermiony.

Nie była pewna, co się właściwie dzieje. Może Kingsley chciał porozmawiać o tym, co wydarzyło się podczas jego spotkania z Draco, ale w takim razie po co mówić, że ją gdzieś zabiera? Nie odważyła się odwrócić i spojrzeć na Snape'a.

\- Idziemy? - zapytał Kingsley, a ona zdecydowała, że pójdzie za jego przykładem. Skoro mówił to wszystko, z pewnością miał dobry powód. Nie spuszczając wzroku z biblioteki, wyszła z niej i poszła korytarzem, zatrzymując się przy drzwiach wejściowych, aby wziąć płaszcz i włożyć go. Gdy tylko była gotowa, Kingsley otworzył jej drzwi, ale gdy miała już wyjść na zewnątrz, usłyszała za sobą kroki.

\- Panno Granger - zawołał zimny głos i powoli odwróciła się twarzą do Snape'a. Zaskoczył ją gniewny wyraz jego twarzy. - Wierzę, że to twoje - powiedział, machając różdżką między nimi.

Zobaczyła błysk światła, a potem w powietrzu pojawił się czarny kawałek materiału. Zajęło jej tylko sekundę, zanim zdała sobie sprawę, co to było. Para majtek, które zerwał z jej ciała wcześniej tego dnia, te, które zostawiła w pośpiechu, by opuścić jego dom. Drań!

Z szybkością, o której nie wiedziała, że ją posiada, wzięła je, zanim spadły, i pośpiesznie wepchnęła je do kieszeni, rozglądając się, aby mieć pewność, że nikt ich nie widział, zanim rzuciła mu pełne nienawiści spojrzenie. Nie uśmiechnął się w zamian i to ją zaskoczyło. Nie wydawał się zadowolony z tego, co właśnie zrobił. Właściwie wyglądał na równie wściekłego, jak ona.

Biorąc głęboki, uspokajający oddech, odwróciła się i wyszła na zewnątrz, chwytając Kingsleya za ramię, gdy do niego dotarła, plecami do Severusa, a auror zatrzasnął za nimi drzwi.


	46. Kłopoty

Stał na chodniku po drugiej stronie ulicy. Nie był na tyle blisko, by słyszeć, ale przynajmniej widział ich przez duże okno. Kingsley siedział plecami do szyby, Hermiona zwrócona była twarzą do niego.

Nie był nawet pewien, dlaczego ich śledził, naprawdę. Wszystko tego dnia wykraczało poza sferę normalności, a większość jego reakcji w ogóle nie była do niego podobna.

Najpierw wcześnie tego ranka wpadła na spotkanie i uderzyła go na oczach wszystkich. Za kogo, do cholery, ona się miała? To prawda, powiedział o niej kilka paskudnych rzeczy, ale to nie było nic nowego. Poza tym, co miał powiedzieć? Musiał przekonać Kingsleya i pozostałych, że nie mogą ufać Draco Malfoyowi, bez względu na to, co powiedziała, ani na ile twierdziła, że chłopiec jej pomógł. Był śmierciożercą i wiedział, że Snape naprawdę pracuje dla Zakonu. Musiał zostać powstrzymamy, zanim będzie za późno.

Potem zaczęła na niego wrzeszczeć i wiedział, że gdyby nie zadziałał szybko, wszyscy poznaliby prawdę, że byli w coś zamieszani i że to on wymazał jej wspomnienia. Musiał ją uciszyć, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby miała przerwać tyradę, więc musiał działać, zanim będzie za późno. To prawda, że aportowanie jej świstoklikiem może nie było najlepszym pomysłem, ale co innego mógł zrobić, żeby zmusić ją do milczenia? Nie chciał nawet sobie wyobrazić, co by się stało, gdyby prawda o nich została odkryta.

Znowu stracił nad nią kontrolę. Tygodnie, które spędził bez niej, wydawały się wieczne, a teraz, kiedy przypomniała sobie wszystko, co się wydarzyło, nie był już w stanie się powstrzymać. Jego postanowienie upadło, a część jego osoby chciała, żeby wszystko było takie jak wcześniej. W tamtych czasach, gdy ją całował, wycofanie się wymagało całej jego determinacji i samokontroli, i musiał sobie przypominać, że robi to dla niej. Niewiele rzeczy w całym jego życiu wystawiło jego samokontrolę na próbę, tak jak ona. Nadal to robiła.

Widział później jej ból i wiedział, że miała rację by winić go za to, co się stało. Jednak zrobił to, co uważał za słuszne w tamtym czasie, dlaczego nie mogła tego zrozumieć? Odebrał te wspomnienia, by ją uratować, dać jej większą szansę na normalne życie. Nie miała pojęcia, ile go to kosztowało, z rodzajem bólu, z jakim musiał się zmierzyć, ponieważ nie mógł przynieść jej martwego ciała swojemu Mistrzowi, tak jak mu kazano. Wszystko byłoby tego warte, gdyby skorzystała z okazji, którą jej proponował, gdyby ruszyła dalej ze swoim życiem. Jednak tego nie zrobiła. Powinien był to przewidzieć.

Był zaskoczony, gdy Kingsley go wezwał, ponieważ mieli spotkanie zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej, a jeszcze bardziej, gdy Hermiona stanęła przed nim, mówiąc, że to ona była tą, w sprawie której skontaktował się z nim Auror, i że muszą porozmawiać. Po tym, co wydarzyło się wcześniej, pomyślał, że nie będzie chciała go widzieć, przynajmniej przez jakiś czas.

Gdy tylko zaczęła mówić, wiedział, że pójście tam było błędem. Znowu Draco Malfoy. Dlaczego była tak przekonana, że chciała mu pomóc? Chłopiec traktował ją jako swoją szansę. Wiedział, jaki jest, wiedział, jak działa jego umysł. Poprzedniej nocy, po zabiciu Bellatriks, był zbyt zaniepokojony stanem zdrowia Hermiony, by choćby spróbować powstrzymać go przed ucieczką, ale nie pozwoli, żeby to się powtórzyło. Ten chłopiec wiedział za dużo, za dużo zobaczył i mógł z łatwością zrujnować wszystko, na co on pracował przez lata. Następny raz, gdy się spotkają, będzie ostatnim ich spotkaniem.

Potem pokazała mu jeden z horkruksów Czarnego Pana, o którym powiedziała, że Draco zdołał go zdobyć. Czy w chłopcu było coś więcej, niż myślał? Czy to tylko kolejna sztuczka, żeby ją oszukać? Widział, że chłopak się o nią troszczy, a przynajmniej myślał, że tak jest, ale Severus wiedział, że bardziej troszczył się o siebie. Prawdopodobnie nie wiedział, co właśnie wręczył wrogowi, jak ważny był ten prosty puchar. Gdyby Czarny Pan się dowiedział…

Ale dlaczego nie mogła zobaczyć Draco takim, jakim naprawdę był? Dlaczego była tak przekonana, że chciał pomóc światłu? Myślała, że mu na niej zależy, to było raczej oczywiste, ale czy czuła coś do niego? Oczywiście nie miało to dla niego znaczenia. Dlaczego miałby przejmować się tym, czy coś czuła? Dlaczego miałby to robić? Nie miał do niej żadnych roszczeń i nie był pewien, czy w ogóle tego chciał.

Mimo to Severus zrezygnował z niej, ponieważ w ten sposób była bezpieczniejsza, a nie po to, by mogła być z innym Śmierciożercą. Nie z Draco Malfoyem. Jak mogła po prostu zapomnieć o tym, jak chłopak traktował ją od lat i jak okłamywał ją przez ostatnie kilka tygodni? Nie zasługiwał na nią. Była dla niego za dobra.

Próbowanie odzyskania jej było kuszące. Jeśli miałaby skończyć z mężczyzną, który nie był dla niej dobry, to dlaczego nie miałby nim być? Jednak zbyt wiele wydarzyło się między nimi, zbyt wiele tajemnic, zbyt wiele kłamstw. Nigdy by mu tego nie wybaczyła, a on nigdy by jej o to nie poprosił.

Stał za nią, kiedy pokazywała mu puchar i wyjaśniała, co się stało, ale nie było łatwo skoncentrować się mając ją tak blisko. Czuł ciepło jej skóry, mimo że jej nie dotykał. Czuł ten słodki zapach i nie mógł powstrzymać się od przypomnienia sobie, kiedy się przy nim budził.

Poprosiła go wtedy, żeby pomógł Draco ponownie, jakby ten puchar był wystarczającym dowodem na intencje chłopca. Czy zawsze myślała o ludziach najlepiej? To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego zaufała Severusowi, dlaczego wierzyła we wszystko, co powiedział, kiedy wszyscy uważali go za zdrajcę, mordercę. Pomogła mu bez zadawania pytań, po prostu w niego wierzyła. To było niebezpieczne i głupie. Ufanie ludziom w ten sposób doprowadzi ją do śmierci.

Dla niej zgodził się dać chłopcu szansę. Był jej winien dużo więcej. Jej głos był cichy, kiedy mu podziękowała, a jego imię z łatwością wymknęło się jej z ust, jakby to była najbardziej naturalna rzecz na świecie. Nie mógł oderwać od niej oczu. Rumieniec na jej policzkach, te czerwone usta poruszające się zmysłowo, wymawiając jego imię, jej oczy błyszczące determinacją. Wyglądała tak pięknie. Nie będąc pewien, co robi ani dlaczego, pochylił się do przodu, żeby ją pocałować, ale odsunęła się, w ostatniej sekundzie zdając sobie sprawę, co się stanie. Wydawało się, że panowanie nad sobą było dla niej prawie tak samo trudne jak dla niego.

Potem wyszła z pokoju, idąc za Kingsleyem, wychodząc „na kilka drinków”. Co on, do diabła, myślał, że robi? Widział, jak Kingsley zachowywał się wokół niej, i doskonale wiedział, czego chce. Po prostu wykorzystywał jej stan, jej wrażliwość. Był dorosłym mężczyzną, głównym aurorem. Powinien mieć więcej rozsądku.

To, co zrobił potem, było dla niej takim samym zaskoczeniem, jak dla niego. Nie wiedział, co chciał przez to osiągnąć. Może po prostu chciał pokazać Kingsleyowi, że nie mógł mieć Hermiony, że była z nim. Ale czy rzeczywiście była? Nie zastanawiał się nad swoimi czynami, aż do momentu, kiedy zobaczył złość na jej twarzy. Bez względu na to, co robił, zawsze ją ranił.

Jednak nie wiedział, jak się zachować, jak zrobić coś inaczej, jak to ulepszyć. Nigdy wcześniej nie znalazł się w takiej sytuacji, nigdy nie chciał.

Był z innymi kobietami, ale żadna z nich nic dla niego nie znaczyła. A ta, na której mu zależało, ta, której ufał, ta, której nigdy nie miał, wybrała kogoś innego. Zdradził swoją miłość i przyjaźń, kiedy był jeszcze za młody, by to zrozumieć. W tamtym czasie myślał, że jest zakochany. Teraz wiedział lepiej. Nie był pewien, co czuł do Hermiony, nie sądził, że jest zdolny do kochania, nie po wszystkim, co widział, po wszystkim, co zrobił, ale wiedział, że to, co teraz czuł, nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, co on czuł wcześniej. W porównaniu z nią, druga kobieta wyglądała tak nieważnie i błaho, przypominając bardziej młodzieńczą sympatię niż cokolwiek innego, a na pewno nic głębszego.

Nawet kiedy to wiedział, nie miał pojęcia, co powinien z tym zrobić.

On, Severus Snape, zdezorientowany? Ta myśl była śmieszna. Ale była prawdą i to wszystko jej wina, jej zasługa.

Po drugiej stronie ulicy, za oknem, zobaczył, jak jej oczy rozbawione zostały czymś, co powiedział Kingsley, a potem oboje zaczęli się śmiać. Taka wolna, taka szczęśliwa. Taka piękna.

Może nie był dla niej odpowiedni, ale Draco też nie. Kingsley też nie.

Mówiła z ożywieniem, jej ręce poruszały się w wielkich gestach, a on zaczął się zastanawiać, co mówi. Jakaś jego część żałowała, że Kingsley jest tym, z którym tak swobodnie rozmawiała. Po kilku chwilach położyła ręce z powrotem na stole i zobaczył, że auror wyciągnął rękę i położył jedną z jego dłoni na jej. Kontynuowała rozmowę, jakby nic się nie stało, ale odsunęła obie ręce, udając, że poprawia włosy, po czym położyła je na kolanach.

Na jego twarz wpłynął lekki uśmieszek. Może nie musiał się o niego martwić, aż tak bardzo.

Błysk bólu na przedramieniu przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. Mistrz go wzywał.

\- Severusie - usłyszał jego głos, gdy tylko wszedł do kwatery głównej. Widział napięcie i wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. - Chodź za mną - syknął Voldemort i poszedł korytarzem, aż dotarł do sali.

\- Chciałeś mnie zobaczyć, panie? - powiedział, gdy tylko oboje znaleźli się w środku.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - odpowiedział Voldemort, zatrzaskując drzwi machnięciem różdżki. - Z jakiego innego powodu miałbym cię tu wezwać?

\- Oczywiście, Mistrzu - odpowiedział, lekko się kłaniając. Wiedział, że lepiej nie mówić nic więcej, kiedy Voldemort był tak zdenerwowany.

\- Gdzie byłeś? - zapytał, a Severus usłyszał gniew w jego głosie. - Powiedziano mi, że wyszedłeś chwilę po powrocie z wczorajszej misji i od tamtej pory nikt cię nie widział.

Severus milczał przez kilka chwil, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. To wystarczyło, by jeszcze bardziej rozgniewać Voldemorta. Machnięciem różdżki wysłał go na drugą stronę pokoju. Uderzył głową o ścianę, po czym wylądował na podłodze, tak blisko kominka, że jego rękaw zapalił się i zaczął parzyć ramię. Szybko odepchnął się, drugą ręką ugasił ogień, po czym znów wstał. Wiedział, że lepiej nie próbować się leczyć przed Czarnym Panem, więc po prostu stanął prosto.

\- Odpowiedz mi! - Voldemort wrzasnął.

\- Zostałem wezwany przez jednego z Aurorów z Zakonu.

\- Dlaczego mnie o tym nie poinformowałeś?

\- Nie sądziłem, że to ważne - powiedział, kłaniając się lekko, ale to nie wydawało się pomagać w uspokojeniu jego złości. Voldemort podszedł do niego bliżej i kolejnym ruchem różdżki posłał stosy książek leżących na biurku w jego stronę. Severus próbował bronić się ramionami, ale jedna z książek uderzyła go prosto w twarz i poczuł strużkę krwi spływającą ze złamanego nosa. Kolejna książka uderzyła go w czoło, a krew oślepiła jego oczy.

\- Decyzja należy do mnie. Wczoraj wieczorem, po twoim odejściu, wysłałem trzech moich Śmierciożerców na misję. Żaden z nich nie wrócił. Czy zdarzyło się coś o czym powinienem wiedzieć?

\- Nie, Mistrzu - odpowiedział i patrzył, jak podszedł do miejsca, w którym stał i zatrzymał się przed nim. Jego czarne oczy spotkały się z czerwonymi, a potem poczuł, jak Voldemort napiera na jego umysł, próbując zobaczyć, co ukrywa. Z wyćwiczoną łatwością Severus pokazał mu to, co chciał, żeby zobaczył, i ponownie ukrył prawdę. Wiedział, że oklumencja nie zapewni mu bezpieczeństwa na zawsze. Voldemort prędzej czy później dowie się prawdy.

\- Wysłałem innych Śmierciożerców dziś rano, żeby ich poszukali - powiedział, jakby nieco się uspokoił. - Ale znaleźli tylko kilka słabych śladów Magii. Zakładam, że nic o tym nie wiesz.

\- Myślisz, że coś im się stało? Czy to możliwe, że byli zbyt tchórzliwi, by pozostać ci wierni, Mistrzu? Że może po prostu uciekli? - zapytał, uważając, by mówić z szacunkiem.

\- Nie - odpowiedział sucho Voldemort. - Bellatriks była z nimi. Jeśli jeszcze nie wrócili, to coś musiało się stać.

\- Nikt w Zakonie nie wspominał nic o ataku.

\- Tego rodzaju informacje zachowaliby w tajemnicy. Chcę wiedzieć, co się stało.

\- Zdobyłem ich pełne zaufanie, Mistrzu. Jeśli coś wiedzą, to się dowiem. Może to zasługa Ministerstwa?

\- Żaden z moich informatorów nie podał żadnych przydatnych informacji.

\- Czy mogę zapytać, dokąd ich wysłano, na czym polegała misja?

\- Powiedziałem ci już wszystko, co musisz wiedzieć. Teraz chcę… - zaczął, ale zamilkł, gdy drzwi się otworzyły.

\- Mistrzu? - Z drugiej strony dobiegł niepewny głos, kiedy zamaskowany mężczyzna zajrzał do środka.

\- Wydaje mi się, że nie pozwoliłem , żebym nam przeszkadzał - syknął ze złością Voldemort, odwracając się do mężczyzny i celując różdżką prosto w jego pierś. Severus w milczeniu obserwował, jak mężczyzna upadł na podłogę, krzyki odbijały się echem po pokoju, gdy jego ciało się trzęsło.

\- Przepraszam, Mistrzu - odparł zamaskowany mężczyzna, z trudem łapiąc oddech, a jego głos był zaledwie jękiem. To było haniebne. - Ale myślałem…

Głupi. To było jedyne słowo, które mogło go opisać. Będąc Śmierciożercą, powinien wiedzieć lepiej. Uderzył go kolejny błysk światła i kolejne krzyki dotarły do uszu Severusa.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, co myślisz - splunął ze złością Voldemort, zdejmując klątwę. - Nie wolno mi przerywać.

\- Tak, Mistrzu. Przepraszam, Mistrzu - powiedział, próbując jednocześnie wstać i głęboko się ukłonić. Jego nogi nadal były słabe od skutków zaklęcia i dwukrotnie się potknął, zanim zdołał się podnieść.

\- Czego chcesz? - Voldemort zapytał go, prawie znudzonym tonem, a złowieszczy uśmieszek pojawił się na jego twarzy, gdy patrzył, jak mężczyzna jąka się, próbując odpowiedzieć, a jednocześnie obawiając się, że zostanie ponownie przeklęty.

\- Poszliśmy szukać Malfoyów i Lestrange’a, tak jak nakazałeś, mistrzu.

Voldemort nie odezwał się ani nawet nie skinął na niego, żeby kontynuował, po prostu patrzył w ciszy. Mężczyzna znów zaczął się jąkać.

\- Znaleźliśmy Rabastana, M-Mistrzu, ale żona i syn Lucjusza z-zniknęli.

\- Zniknęli?

\- Nikt ich nie widział, mój panie. Ja… właściwie od kilku dni nikt nie widział syna Lucjusza.

Gniew w oczach Voldemorta powrócił, a Severus milczał, gdy mroczny czarodziej ponownie machnął różdżką, wysyłając Śmierciożercę za drzwi pokoju, sprawiając, że uderzył w ścianę korytarza i upadł nieprzytomny na ziemię. Potem machnął różdżką, a drzwi się zamknęły i ponownie zwrócił się do Severusa.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał. Severus tylko kilka razy widział go tak wściekłego, a wspomnienia te wciąż były mocno wyryte w jego umyśle.

\- Nie wiem, Mistrzu.

\- Trudno mi w to uwierzyć, Severusie. Wygląda na to, że wiesz wszystko, co się dzieje.

\- Mogę skontaktować się z Zakonem, jeśli chcesz, Mistrzu. Dowiem się, co się stało i czy mieli z tym coś wspólnego.

\- Ty i Bellatrix nie byliście w przyjaznych stosunkach, prawda?

\- Nie, mój panie. Nie chciała uwierzyć, że jestem wiernym śmierciożercą, mimo że wielokrotnie udowodniłem swoją lojalność.

\- Obwiniała cię o to, co stało się z jej mężem i Lucjuszem. Wielokrotnie prosiła mnie, abym cię „odprawił”, a teraz nagle znika z powierzchni ziemi. Bardzo podejrzane, czyż nie?

\- Nie zrobiłbym nic, co mogłoby ją skrzywdzić bez twojego pozwolenia, Mistrzu. Jestem ci lojalny ponad wszystko.

Ponownie poczuł, jak Voldemort wkracza do jego umysłu i skoncentrował się na tworzeniu obrazów, które musiał mu pokazać, aby spróbować go przekonać, że nie miał nic wspólnego z jej nagłym zniknięciem. Severus pokazał mu, jak Bellatriks szydzi z niego, prowokując go, a on za każdym razem ją ignoruje. Częściowo było to prawdą, ale większość z nich miała na celu pokazanie, że nadużywa zaufania, które dał jej Voldemort, mocy, którą posiadała i której używała nad innymi Śmierciożercami z powodu łaski ich Mistrza.

\- Dowiesz się, co się stało, Severusie - powiedział Voldemort po kilku chwilach. - Chcę, żebyś znalazł również Malfoyów.

\- Tak, Mistrzu - odpowiedział, kłaniając się.

\- Nie ma czasu do stracenia. Jeśli nie udzielisz mi odpowiedzi dziś wieczorem, będę musiał wysłać kogoś innego, a nie chcesz, aby tak się stało - zagroził.

\- Nie zawiodę cię, mój panie - powiedział.

\- Na co czekasz? - splunął, ponownie otwierając drzwi. Nie tracąc ani chwili, Severus wyszedł z pokoju, nie zwracając uwagi na innych Śmierciożerców, gdy szedł do wyjścia i opuścił kwaterę główną. Miał dużo do zrobienia, a zostało tylko kilka godzin. Musiał działać szybko.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką musiał zrobić, było znalezienie Draco. Był pewien, że to chłopiec był odpowiedzialny za zniknięcie jego matki i musiał wiedzieć, czy naprawdę jest skłonny zmienić stronę, czy też powinien po prostu wydać go Voldemortowi. Musiał też porozmawiać z Zakonem, ale to mogło poczekać.

Mocno owijając palce wokół różdżki, zamknął oczy i skoncentrował się na małej kawiarni, do której Kingsley zabrał Hermionę, ale gdy tylko się tam teleportował, zauważył, że zniknęli. Chociaż jakaś jego część miała nadzieję, że nadal tam będą. Teraz, kiedy miał dobrą wymówkę, by wpaść do środka i zabrać Hermionę, wiedział, że prawdopodobnie nie był to najlepszy pomysł, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę jego wygląd, posiniaczony i krwawiący. Zdecydował się teleportować do siedziby Zakonu, na wypadek, gdyby tam byli, zanim ucieknie się do czarnej magii i zaklęć śledzących.

Gdy tylko wszedł do domu, zobaczył Kingsleya stojącego w korytarzu, a Molly była tuż obok niego.

\- Gdzie ona jest? - zapytał Severus, przerywając im.

\- Co? Severusie, co ci się stało? - zapytała zmartwiona Molly, ale jego oczy były utkwione w Kingsleyu, gdy powtarzał pytanie.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał Auror, ale Severus po prostu potrząsnął głową. - Nie sądzę, żeby to było coś, o czym musisz z nią rozmawiać - kontynuował, żadne z nich nie zwracało uwagi Molly, która pytała, co się dzieje.

\- To nie ty decydujesz. Gdzie ona jest?

\- Kto? - zapytała zdezorientowana Molly, a widząc, że Kingsley nie zamierzał odpowiedzieć. Zamiast tego zwrócił się do wiedźmy.

\- Panna Granger.

\- Hermiona? Po co jej potrzebujesz? Myślę, że powinieneś pójść do uzdrowiciela, Severusie.

\- Muszę z nią natychmiast porozmawiać, gdzie ona jest? - upierał się.

\- Myślę, że jest w swoim pokoju, powinna wrócić do… Severusie?

Ale już jej nie słuchał ani nie zwracał uwagi na Kingsleya, który próbował go powstrzymać, gdy szedł w stronę schodów. Kiedy Auror stanął przed nim, Severus szybko wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował w niego groźnie.

\- Nie testuj mojej cierpliwości, Shacklebolt - syknął ostrzegawczo, po czym szybko minął go i wszedł po schodach. Gdy tylko dotarł na najwyższe piętro, skierował się do jej sypialni, otworzył drzwi, wszedł do środka i ponownie zamknął je zaklęciem.

Głośne westchnienie sprawiło, że odwrócił się i znalazł się twarzą w twarz z zszokowaną Hermioną. Zajęło mu kilka sekund, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że miała na sobie tylko bieliznę. Cała jego koncentracja skupiła się na powstrzymaniu jego oczu przed bezwstydnym wędrowaniem po jej odsłoniętym ciele. Po kilku sekundach usłyszał głosy na zewnątrz i ktoś zaczął walić w drzwi. Nie odwracając się, rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające na pokój. To wydawało się przywrócić ją do rzeczywistości.

\- Drogi Merlinie, co ci się stało? - zapytała zmartwiona, sięgając po szaty leżące na łóżku i wkładając je, zanim podeszła do niego.

\- To nic - powiedział lekceważąco. - Musimy porozmawiać.

\- Ale krwawisz - powiedziała, sięgając po różdżkę i odwracając się do niego. - Co się stało?

\- Czarny Pan dowiedział się, że Bellatriks zniknęła. Nie był w najlepszym humorze.

\- Czy już wie? - zapytała, a on usłyszał strach w jej głosie. Ale czego się bała? Voldemort nigdy się nie dowie, że miała z tym coś wspólnego. Czy to możliwe, że bała się o niego? Potrząsnął głową, zarówno w odpowiedzi na jej pytanie, jak i swoje, i usłyszał jej westchnienie ulgi.

\- Siadaj - powiedziała, a kiedy się nie poruszył, sięgnęła po jego dłoń. Syknął z bólu i odsunął oparzone ramię, zaskakując ją. - Och, przepraszam - wydyszała. - Merlinie, co on ci zrobił? - mruknęła do siebie, przyglądając się bliżej jego ramieniu.

\- Nic, co zagrażałoby życiu.

\- Och, przestań już. Usiądź, żebym mogła wyleczyć te rany - powiedziała, ale nie próbowała ponownie chwycić jego ręki. Z westchnieniem podszedł bliżej łóżka i usiadł.

\- Jaki był jego powód tym razem, skoro nie wiedział, że zabiłeś Bellatriks? - zapytała, klękając obok niego na łóżku i zaczynając leczyć rany. Cała sytuacja była tak znajoma. Wielokrotnie pomagała mu w ten sposób, stała u jego boku, zadając pytania z ciekawości, a nie po to, by go oceniać. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo tęsknił za tymi czasami.

\- Nie potrzebował powodu. Możesz nie rozumieć, ale jedynym powodem, dla którego nie zabił mnie dzisiaj, jest to, że mi ufa.

\- Jak mogłeś kiedykolwiek w niego uwierzyć, być lojalnym wobec takiego potwora? - zapytała, a on zesztywniał.

\- Rodzaj mocy, którą posiada, sposób, w jaki sprzedaje swoje pomysły. Jest uwodzicielski. Potrzeba czasu, zanim zrozumie się, o co w tym naprawdę chodzi, a wtedy już jest się zbyt głęboko i nie ma wyjścia.

Milczała przez kilka chwil, kiedy ostrożnie machnęła różdżką i uleczyła jego złamany nos. To było bolesne, ale nie narzekał. Cieszył się, że była tak blisko, i to, że rozmawiali, a nie walczyli.

\- Podaj mi ramię - powiedziała po kilku chwilach. - Nie jestem pewna, czy mogę to wyleczyć - powiedziała mu, przyglądając się bliżej, uważając, aby nie dotknąć spalonej skóry.

Nic nie powiedział, po prostu sięgnął po różdżkę i machnął nią przez ramię, sprawiając, że oparzenia zniknęły. Zaskoczona, patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, a potem z powrotem na idealną już skórę na jego ramieniu.

\- Będziesz musiał mnie kiedyś tego nauczyć - powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem, po czym znów wstała. - Więc czy istnieje powód, dla którego wpadłeś do mojej sypialni, jakbyś był jej właścicielem, zamykając wszystkich na zewnątrz? - zapytała, ale bez śladu złości w głosie.

\- Jak powiedziałem wcześniej, muszę z tobą porozmawiać - odpowiedział, również wstając.

\- Na jaki temat?

\- Muszę się zobaczyć z Draco.

\- Co?

\- Czarny Pan ma wiele pytań i na niektóre z nich tylko Draco może odpowiedzieć.

\- Nie ma mowy - powiedziała, potrząsając głową.

\- Co proszę?

\- Nie, to się nie stanie.

\- Nie proszę o pozwolenie, panno Granger - powiedział równie spokojnie jak poprzednio. - Chciałaś, żebym mu pomógł, prawda? Chcesz, żeby przeżył. Muszę z nim porozmawiać i to teraz.

\- Czemu? - zapytała, a on przechylił głowę na bok, rozważając pytanie.

\- Czarny Pan wysłał Bellatriks i innych Śmierciożerców na misję, a teraz zaginęli. Wie też, że Draco i jego matki nie można znaleźć. Dał mi tylko kilka godzin, aby dowiedzieć się, co się dzieje. Muszę z nim porozmawiać. Teraz.

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć, że go po prostu nie wydasz go na śmierć?

\- Nie wydam - powiedział. - Jeśli chcesz mojej pomocy, powiesz mi, jak go znaleźć. - Patrzyła na niego przez kilka chwil z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy. - Prosiłaś mnie, żebym ci zaufał, teraz proszę cię o to samo.

Milczała jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym skinęła głową i odwróciła się. Podeszła do biurka przy oknie, otworzyła górną szufladę i wyciągnęła coś złotego. Potem wróciła do niego i zobaczył, że trzyma w dłoni galeon.

\- Co to jest? - zapytał.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, sięgnęła po różdżkę i stuknęła raz w złotą monetę. Milczała, wpatrywała się w galeon, a po kilku chwilach sięgnęła po jego ramię i położyła monetę na jego otwartej dłoni.

\- Co to jest? - powtórzył, przyglądając się dokładniej.

\- To świstoklik. Zostanie aktywowany za dwie minuty i zaprowadzi cię do niego.

\- Dokąd?

\- Nie wiem, ale nie musisz się tym martwić. Nikogo tam nie będzie. Pomożesz mu? - zapytała.

\- To będzie zależeć od tego, co powie i jak chętny będzie do współpracy.

Poczuł, jak moneta nagrzewa się na jego dłoni i spojrzał na nią ostatni raz, zanim świstoklik go aportował.


	47. Inferiusy

Severus poczuł, jak pokój wokół niego się obraca i jeszcze mocniej ścisnął swoją różdżkę. Mógł ufać Hermionie, ale nie ufał Draco. Musiał być przygotowany na wszystko.

Gdy tylko jego stopy dotknęły ziemi, podniósł różdżkę i odwrócił się, gotowy do ataku, gdyby musiał, ale był w ciemnym pokoju i nic nie widział. Nie ruszał się przez kilka sekund, próbując zdecydować, co zrobić, a potem drzwi się otworzyły i zobaczył postać stojącą w słabo oświetlonym korytarzu.

\- Hermiono? - zawołała postać, a Severus natychmiast rozpoznał głos Draco.

W ciągu kilku sekund po cichu rozbroił chłopca, pozbawił go przytomności i przywiązał do jednego z krzeseł, które znalazł w pokoju, w którym się znajdował. Było to tak łatwe, że chciał się śmiać. Wyszedł z pokoju, chcąc zobaczyć, gdzie jest, ale zatrzymał się, gdy dotarł do otwartych drzwi, wiedząc, że w pobliżu może być ktoś inny.

\- Homenum revelio - mruknął. Miał rację. W budynku była jeszcze co najmniej jedna osoba.

Dzięki zdolności, która pochodziła z lat pracy jako szpieg, bezszelestnie wyszedł z pokoju i ruszył korytarzem, zatrzymując się przy każdych drzwiach i powtarzając zaklęcie, szukając drugiego lokatora. Dom w którym przebywał, nie wyglądał znajomo i był dość duży, z wieloma korytarzami i pokojami. Przeszukanie ich wszystkich zajęło mu dużo czasu, ale w końcu znalazł właściwy, na parterze. Gdyby nie przeszukał domu tak dokładnie, pewnie by to przeoczył. Drzwi były praktycznie ukryte w ciemnym kącie, pomalowane na ten sam kolor co ściana.

Zrobił kilka kroków bliżej, a kiedy sięgnął do klamki, poczuł otaczające ją magiczne osłony. Przez kilka chwil wpatrywał się w drzwi, zaskoczony. Żadne inne drzwi nie były zabezpieczone. Najciszej i ostrożnie, jak mógł, zaczął pracować nad podnoszeniem osłon. Nie były przesadnie skomplikowane, ale były ułożone warstwami, a przedarcie się przez nie wymagało czasu.

Po ponad dziesięciu minutach pracy w końcu podniósł ostatnią osłonę i cofnął się o kolejny krok. Ktokolwiek tam był, mógł zostać zaalarmowany o jego obecności i mógł czekać, aż się włamie, gotowy do ataku. Poświęcił kilka chwil, zanim zdecydował, czy powinien po cichu otworzyć drzwi, czy też po prostu je otworzyć. Wybrał drugą opcję.

Znowu wystąpił naprzód i stanął przy drzwiach, opierając plecy o ścianę. Poświęcił chwilę, żeby się skupić, a potem kilkoma szybkimi ruchami różdżki otworzył drzwi. Pomyślał, że nie stanięcie przed samymi drzwiami było mądrą decyzją, kiedy usłyszał głos, który wykrzyczał co najmniej pół tuzina klątw, gdy tylko drzwi zniknęły.

Dym spowodowany małą eksplozją nieco osłabił jego wzrok, ale nie mógł się doczekać, aż zniknie. Zamiast tego odwrócił się i przesunął rękę w bok, w stronę drzwi, tak aby mógł oddać strzał, nie narażając się. Głos wewnątrz wykrzykiwał kolejne klątwy, co dało mu wskazówkę, gdzie stała ta osoba. Gdy trzecia cicha klątwa wyleciała z jego różdżki, usłyszał bolesny krzyk, ale to nie wystarczyło, aby powstrzymać atak. Kilka kolejnych klątw poleciało w jego stronę.

Pochylił się w dół tak, że oparł kolano na podłodze, a następnie przesunął rękę z powrotem do drzwi. Tym razem nie rzucił żadnych klątw, ale po kilku dobrze dobranych słowach z ziemi zaczął unosić się gęsty dym. Następnie machnął różdżką wokół głowy, rzucając zaklęcie bąblogłowy, które pozwoliło mu widzieć, przez dym, a potem wstał i ostrożnie wszedł do pokoju.

Widział jedną szczupłą postać stojącą kilka stóp od niego, częściowo schowaną za krzesłem, z różdżką trzymaną mocno, obracającą się w jedną stronę, a potem w drugą, próbując odkryć, gdzie stoi Severus. Zamiast od razu zaatakować, poświęcił chwilę na przeszukanie pokoju w poszukiwaniu innych mieszkańców, ale nikogo innego nie widział.

Ostrożnie omijając postać, uchylił się przed kilkoma zaklęciami wymierzonymi na oślep i zatrzymał się tuż za nią. Wielu mogłoby pomyśleć, że atakowanie wroga odwróconego plecami było aktem tchórzostwa. Severus nauczył się na własnej skórze nie ryzykować. Co było takiego zaszczytnego w uczciwych walkach, jeśli zwiększały one tylko szansę na śmierć? Celem walki było zwycięstwo, a sprytni czarodzieje zrobili wszystko, co było konieczne, aby je osiągnąć.

\- Expelliarmus - wrzasnął na postać i patrzył, jak odlatuje i uderza w przeciwległą ścianę, a różdżka spada u jej boku. - Accio różdżka - powiedział następnie, chowając jej różdżkę do kieszeni, zanim zniknął gęsty dym, po czym usunął zaklęcie bąblogłowy.

Z różdżką wycelowaną prosto w ciemną postać próbującą wstać, podszedł bliżej i dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, kim ona jest. 

\- Moja droga, co za niespodzianka - powiedział z uśmieszkiem, spokojnie obserwując Narcyzę Malfoy próbującą stanąć na nogi.

\- Severusie - sapnęła wiedźma, gdy tylko usłyszała jego głos, a w jej oczach pojawił się wyraz nienawiści, gdy w końcu udało jej się wstać.

\- Co, jeśli mogę zapytać, robisz tutaj? Czarny Pan cię szuka.

Zobaczył, jak nienawiść na jej twarzy przechodzi we wściekłość, a potem wiedźma krzyknęła: 

\- Zabiłeś moją siostrę. - Po czym podbiegła do niego z rękami przed sobą, wyraźnie celując w jego szyję. Była mądrą kobietą, dlaczego miałaby kiedykolwiek próbować go atakować bez broni? Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia.

Gdy wiedźma już miała go dosięgnąć, odsunął się na bok i szybkim ruchem ręki złapał jeden z nadgarstków Narcyzy, wykręcił jej ramię do tyłu, a następnie odepchnął, tak że upadła na podłogę, jej oczy zwęziły się ze złości, kiedy potarła nadgarstek.

\- Nie każ mi cię przeklinać, Narcyzo - powiedział, kiedy poruszyła się, by znów wstać. - Wiesz, że zrobię to, jeśli będę musiał.

\- Przysłał cię tutaj? - zapytała, a on zobaczył błysk strachu w jej oczach, zanim ponownie został on ukryty przez gniew.

\- Tak - odpowiedział, wiedząc, że czarownica miała na myśli Czarnego Pana. Nie było to do końca słuszne, ale nadal było to wszystko, co mógł jej zaoferować.

\- Gdzie jest mój syn? Co mu zrobiłeś? - zapytała, ponownie podnosząc się na nogi, ale już nie próbując atakować Severusa.

\- Mówię ci, że Czarny Pan cię ściga, a wszystko, na czym ci zależy, to twój syn?

\- Oczywiście - powiedziała - nie pozwolę ci go zabrać.

\- Nie pozwolisz mi? - zapytał rozbawiony. - Jak myślisz, jak dokładnie możesz mnie powstrzymać, skoro po to tu przyszedłem?

\- Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, Severusie. Wiesz o tym.

\- Twój syn ma się dobrze, Narcyzo. Przynajmniej na razie - powiedział jej.

\- Zabiłeś Bellatriks - powiedziała ze złością, a on tylko się uśmiechnął.

\- Ona się tego spodziewała - odpowiedział.

\- Miała rację, prawda? Lucjusz też. Jesteś tylko obrzydliwym zdrajcą.

\- Czy właśnie tak myślisz? - zapytał, opuszczając różdżkę, ale nadal mocno trzymał ją przy boku.

\- Nie chodzi o to, co myślę, chodzi o to, kim jesteś.

\- Mówisz o rzeczach, których nie rozumiesz. To musi być cecha rodzinna - powiedział spokojnie, a ona milczała. - Nigdy nie podzielałaś przekonań Czarnego Pana, czy to nie czyni cię takim zdrajcą, jak myślisz, że jestem? - zapytał, a ona nie odpowiedziała. - Jestem pewien, że wiesz, że to twoja ukochana siostra uwolniła twojego syna z lochów w kwaterze głównej, zgadza się?

\- Uratowała życie Draco. Inaczej zostałby tam do śmierci. Złożyłeś przysięgę, że go ochronisz i nadal nie zrobiłeś nic, by mu pomóc.

\- Czy może wyjaśniła ci dokładnie, dlaczego go wypuściła? - zapytał, ignorując to, co powiedziała o przysiędze.

\- Zrobiła to, żeby go uratować. Zrobiła to, by chronić naszą rodzinę - odpowiedziała, rozśmieszając Severusa.

\- Więc to właśnie ci powiedziała, czy po prostu tak założyłaś? Czy może poprosiłaś samego Draco o wyjaśnienie, co się stało? - zapytał ją i mógł zobaczyć, jak gniew powoli opuszcza jej oczy, zastąpiony przez zmieszanie i ciekawość. - Oczywiście, że nie - odpowiedział na swoje pytanie. - Jak twoja siostra, mroczna, gwałtowna, niebezpieczna i wyraźnie niezrównoważona wiedźma, mogła mieć jakieś ukryte motywy pomagania biednemu Draco?

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- Wykorzystywała go, Narcyzo. Wyciągnęła go z lochów tylko po to, by użyć go przeciwko mnie. Nie dbała o niego ani o ciebie. Dbała tylko o siebie.

\- To nieprawda - powiedziała, potrząsając głową. - Moja siostra troszczyła się o Draco, a ty ją zabiłeś.

\- Wysłała twojego syna do Zakonu - powiedział w końcu. - Powiedziała mu, żeby poprosił jednego z przyjaciół Pottera o informacje, a potem go zabił.

Narcyza potrząsnęła głową, ale milczała.

\- Czy wiesz, jak przekonała do tego twojego syna? - zapytał wtedy z uśmiechem, a ona ponownie pokręciła głową. - Zagroziła, że zabije ciebie i Lucjusza.

\- To nieprawda, kłamiesz!

\- Dlaczego miałbym kłamać? - zapytał, przechylając głowę na bok. - Mam swoją różdżkę, ty jesteś nieuzbrojona. Gdybym chciał cię zabić, dawno bym to zrobił.

\- Próbowałeś zabić mojego męża.

\- Lucjusz jest tym, który ponosi winę za wszystko, co mu się przydarzyło, nie ja. Raz próbował mnie zabić, a ja oszczędziłem mu życie z powodu naszej wspólnej przeszłości. Jednak ostatnio spróbował tego ponownie i możesz być pewna, że nie zawaham się, kiedy go znajdę. Ma szczęście, że Draco do niego dotarł, zanim ja to zrobiłem, inaczej już dawno by go nie było. Mimo to mogę nie mieć szansy, aby go zabić, gdyby sam Czarny Pan znalazł go pierwszy.

\- Severusie, proszę - powiedziała nagle Narcyza, podchodząc bliżej do niego. - Proszę, nie możesz pozwolić, żeby nas znalazł.

\- To nie zależy ode mnie. Wie, że twoja rodzina zaginęła i nie spocznie, dopóki was nie znajdzie. Jeśli ja was do niego nie zabiorę, zrobi to ktoś inny.

\- Nie, Severusie, proszę, musisz nam pomóc, musisz pomóc Draco.

\- Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić?

\- Złożyłeś przysięgę, aby go chronić, zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo.

\- Właśnie to zrobiłem. Zaryzykowałem życie, żeby go uratować, Narcyzo. Nie jestem już związany tą przysięgą.

\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi od lat. Znałeś mojego syna przez całe jego życie. Nie możesz pozwolić Czarnemu Panu go zabić, Severusie, musisz mu pomóc. Proszę.

Milczał przez kilka chwil, rozważając swoje opcje. Powiedział Hermionie, że spróbuje pomóc Draco, a chłopiec mógł okazać się przydatny, jeśli będzie naprawdę chętny do pracy dla światła. Wiedział też, że nie może być pewien, że chłopak po prostu nie zmieni zdania i nie zdradzi ich wszystkich. Teraz z Narcyzą będzie inaczej. To prawda, znał Draco od lat i wiedział, jak chłopiec został wychowany. Przede wszystkim dbał o swoją rodzinę i zrobiłby wszystko, by ją chronić. Severus wiedział również, że jeszcze bardziej troszczył się o swoją matkę i bez względu na to, co Lucjusz powiedziałby chłopcu, on nadal zrobiłby wszystko, by ją chronić. Przechylił głowę na bok i uważnie obserwował Narcyzę. Jego milczenie ją denerwowało i wiedział o tym.

\- Gdybym ci powiedział, że spróbuję pomóc Draco, czy zechciałabyś mi pomóc? - zapytał powoli.

\- Chroniłbyś go?

\- Spróbowałbym.

\- Zrobię wszystko, by uratować mojego syna, Severusie. Wiesz o tym.

\- Nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to zdradę Czarnego Pana? - zapytał i patrzył, jak jej oczy rozszerzają się z zaskoczenia i strachu.

\- Tak - szepnęła w końcu.

\- Porozmawiam z twoim synem, a potem podejmę decyzję. Poczekaj tutaj, aż wrócę - powiedział, a ona skinęła głową.

\- Dziękuję, Severusie - powiedziała, kiedy odwrócił się i skierował do drzwi.

\- Jeszcze mi nie dziękuj - odpowiedział, zanim wyszedł na zewnątrz i zamknął drzwi.

Na wszelki wypadek rozstawił nad pokojem nowe zabezpieczenia, po czym wrócił po schodach. Część niego miała nadzieję, że znajdzie w domu również Lucjusza, ale widocznie Draco zabrał go gdzieś indziej.

Kiedy dotarł do ciemnego pokoju, zobaczył postać Draco wciąż siedzącą na krześle, dokładnie tam, gdzie go zostawił. Chłopak najwyraźniej nadal był nieprzytomny. Wszedł do środka i również zamknął drzwi, ustawiając kilka zabezpieczeń na wypadek, gdyby ktoś inny próbował wejść, chociaż był pewien, że w domu byli tylko we trójkę. Wątpił, by ktokolwiek inny wiedział, gdzie są. Jednak nigdy nie można było być zbyt ostrożnym.

Obszedł krzesło i stanął przed chłopcem, podnosząc różdżkę i upewniając się, że nadal jest dobrze związany, po czym wymamrotał „Rennervate” i patrzył, jak jego oczy się otwierają.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał Draco, rozglądając się gorączkowo, gdy próbował się uwolnić. - Kim jesteś?

Z westchnieniem irytacji, Severus machnął różdżką, oświetlając pokój tak, by Draco mógł go zobaczyć.

\- Snape? Co się dzieje? - zapytał Draco, gdy tylko jego oczy spoczęły na nim. - Jak się tu dostałeś? Gdzie jest Hermiona?

\- Panna Granger - powiedział, gdy wolną ręką sięgnął do kieszeni - dała mi to. Widział, jak oczy Draco rozszerzyły się, kiedy pokazał mu galeon Hermiony, który zamieniał się w świstoklik.

\- Dlaczego miałaby to zrobić? - zapytał, wyraźnie nie wierząc słowom Snape'a.

\- Ponieważ powiedziałem jej, że muszę z tobą porozmawiać. Widzisz, ona wydaje się mi ufać - odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Powinna wiedzieć lepiej - mruknął Draco pod nosem, a potem wrzasnął z bólu, kiedy uderzyła go niewielka klątwa.

\- Uważaj na język, panie Malfoy. Znalazłeś się już w tego rodzaju sytuacji. Można by pomyśleć, że już powinieneś nauczyć się zachowywać.

\- Czego chcesz? - splunął ze złością.

\- Chcę wiedzieć, po której naprawdę jesteś stronie. Chcę wiedzieć, czy można ci zaufać.

\- Myślę, że już się sprawdziłem. Mogłem pozwolić jej umrzeć w tej chacie, ale tego nie zrobiłem.

\- I wciąż się zastanawiam, dlaczego to zrobiłeś - powiedział spokojnie Severus, chodząc przed nim.

\- Uratowałem ją i ciebie też - powiedział Draco, starając się brzmieć pewnie. - Po jej śmierci wiesz, że mój ojciec by cię zabił.

\- A jednak pomogłeś Lucjuszowi uciec.

\- Bo to mój ojciec. Nie mogłem pozwolić, aby aurorzy go znaleźli.

\- Ratując ją, potępiłeś swoją rodzinę, wiesz o tym.

\- Nadal mogę ich chronić.

\- Czy wiesz, dlaczego tu jestem, Draco? - zapytał Severus z uśmiechem, górując nad chłopcem.

\- Chcesz, żebym ci powiedział, gdzie jest mój ojciec? - zapytał, rozśmieszając Severusa.

\- Nie sądzę. Czarny Pan przysłał mnie tutaj - powiedział i uśmiechnął się ponownie, gdy zobaczył, jak oczy chłopca rozszerzają się ze strachu.

\- Nie, to niemożliwe - powiedział nerwowo. - Hermiona nigdy nie dałaby ci galeonu, gdyby…

\- Dlaczego myślisz, że zrobiłaby wszystko, żeby cię chronić? - Severus przerwał.

\- Zna prawdę, wie, że mi na niej zależy, że jej nie okłamuję.

\- Zależy ci na niej? - Prawie parsknął. - Nienawidziłeś jej od lat, a teraz nagle, po zaledwie kilku tygodniach, zależy ci na niej?

\- Jak długo Ci to zajęło? - zapytał Draco, ze znaczącym błyskiem w oczach.

\- Co? - powiedział zdezorientowany Severus.

\- Ile czasu zajęło ci zakochanie się w niej? Miesiące? Tygodnie? Dni?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz, Malfoy.

\- Możesz temu zaprzeczać, ile chcesz, ale jeden głupiec umie rozpoznać drugiego - powiedział Draco, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Masz urojenia.

\- Znałem cię przez całe życie, Severusie, i nigdy nie widziałem, żebyś patrzył na kogoś tak, jak patrzyłeś na nią tamtej nocy. Możesz nie chcieć się do tego przyznać, ale znam prawdę i wiem jak ona wpływa na czyjeś życie.

\- Nic nie wiesz - odparł ze złością. - Przez całe życie byłeś otoczony przez zimne, niezłomne zasady czystej krwi. Teraz ktoś okazuje ci dobroć i myślisz, że ci na niej zależy? Masz rację, Draco. Jesteś głupcem.

\- I przebyłeś całą tę drogę, żeby mi to powiedzieć?

\- Nie. Przebyłem całą tę drogę, ponieważ Czarny Pan poprosił mnie, żebym odnalazł ciebie i twoją rodzinę - powiedział, uśmiechając się, widząc, jak strach powraca w oczach Draco.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał, a jego głos był tylko szeptem.

\- Nie wiesz? Nagle cała twoja rodzina zniknęła. Myślisz, że on tego nie zauważył?

\- To twoja wina, zabiłeś moją ciotkę. Dlaczego on nas szuka?

\- Nie możesz uciec i nie możesz się ukryć. Kiedy zostaniesz jednym z jego Śmierciożerców, nie ma wyjścia. Lojalność lub śmierć.

\- Nie jesteś wobec niego lojalny, jesteś zdrajcą.

\- Zapłaciłem za to pewną cenę, nadal to robię.

\- Jeśli przyszedłeś tutaj, żeby nas do niego zabrać, to na co czekasz? A może boisz się, że Zakon się dowie. Że Hermiona się dowie?

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że przybyłem, żeby cię tam zabrać, powiedziałem tylko, że wysłał mnie za tobą.

\- Więc czego chcesz? - zapytał Draco.

\- Chcę wiedzieć, czy nadal jesteś lojalny wobec Czarnego Pana - powiedział spokojnie Severus.

\- Można by pomyśleć, że moja ucieczka z rodziną byłaby wystarczającą odpowiedzią.

\- To tylko dowodzi, że jesteś tchórzem. Nie po to tu jestem.

\- Opiekowanie się tymi, których kocham, nie czyni mnie tchórzem. Niektórym z nas zależy na innych ludziach niż tylko na sobie.

\- Gdybyś naprawdę się o nich troszczył, zrobiłbyś to, o co prosiła cię ciotka, i nigdy nie powstrzymałbyś Lucjusza, kiedy próbowałby to zrobić sam.

\- W takim razie Hermiona byłaby martwa, tak byłoby lepiej?

\- Twoja ukochana rodzina byłaby bezpieczna, czy nie tego chcesz?

\- Chcę też, żeby ona była bezpieczna.

Severus obserwował go w ciszy, myśląc dokładnie, co powinien powiedzieć.

\- Panna Granger prosiła cię, żebyś coś dla niej przyniósł.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Jak myślisz, skąd wiem, chłopcze? Powiedziała mi, pokazała mi to. Czy masz pojęcie, co jej dałeś? Jak ważne jest to dla Czarnego Pana?

\- To tylko puchar - powiedział, wzruszając ramionami, chociaż Severus mógł powiedzieć, że chłopak wiedział, że to znacznie więcej, ale prawdopodobnie nie znał szczegółów.

\- Kiedy Czarny Pan dowie się, że go brakuje… po raz pierwszy i prawdopodobnie ostatni raz zmierzysz się z jego wściekłością.

\- Nie będzie wiedział, że to ja go zabrałem.

\- Tak się składa, że wiem, że był silnie strzeżony.

\- Zadbałem o to - powiedział lekceważąco Draco.

\- Poradziłeś sobie z inferiusami? - zapytał Severus i skinął głową. - Pilnowali go też śmierciożercy.

\- Już nie.

\- Czy na pewno nie zostawiłeś świadków i nikt inny nie wie, że tam byłeś?

\- Nikt.

\- Nawet twoja ciotka nie wiedziała?

\- Nie powiedziałem nikomu.

\- Może to potrwać dłużej, ale nadal będzie wiedział.

\- Może wtedy nie będzie już żył - powiedział Draco, zaskakując Severusa.

\- O czym mówisz?

\- Wiem, że ten puchar pomoże Potterowi go zabić.

\- Więc świadomie pomogłeś jego wrogowi. Czy zechciałbyś wziąć w tym większy udział, aktywnie walczyć o jego upadek?

\- Czy mam jakiś wybór? Gdybym powiedział nie, zabiłbyś mnie. Dlatego naprawdę tu jesteś, prawda? Żeby upewnić się, że twój sekret jest nadal bezpieczny.

\- Nie oszukuj się, Draco. Jedynym powodem, dla którego tu jestem, a ty wciąż żyjesz, jest to, że panna Granger wydaje się wierzyć, że możesz pomóc Zakonowi.

\- Nie jest jedyną. Ten Auror, Shacklebolt, chyba wierzy, że też mogę być pomocny.

\- Rozmawiałeś z nim? - zapytał Severus, próbując ukryć swoje zaskoczenie.

\- Hermiona wysłała go tutaj kilka godzin temu. Myślałem, że wiesz wszystko, co wydarzyło się w Zakonie, Severusie - zadrwił.

\- Ile mu powiedziałeś? - zapytał groźnie, podchodząc bliżej Draco.

\- Potwierdziłem tylko to, co im powiedziałeś zeszłej nocy. Powiedział mi, że może chronić moją matkę, jeśli zgodzę się im pomóc.

\- Czy to właśnie powiedział? - zapytał.

\- Tak. Powiedział, że może ją odesłać w bezpieczne miejsce. Wszystko, co muszę zrobić, to powiedzieć mu, co wiem.

\- Nie może zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwa. Nie ma pojęcia, z czym ma do czynienia. Jeśli Czarny Pan chce ją znaleźć, nie ma miejsca, które zapewni Zakon lub Ministerstwo, które utrzyma ją przy życiu. Znajdzie ją, pewnie wcześniej niż myślisz.

\- A ty możesz pomóc?

\- Wiesz, że mogę.

\- Więc w końcu dotarliśmy do sedna, jak sądzę. Czego byś potrzebował, żeby chronić moją rodzinę?

\- Niewiele, tylko twojej współpracy.

\- Jestem pewien, że chodzi ci o znacznie więcej. Jakie dokładnie byłyby warunki tej umowy?

\- Zrobisz to, co ci każę. Żadnych pytań.

\- Czy jest szansa, że wyjdę z tego żywy?

\- Czy jest szansa dla któregokolwiek z nas? - zapytał, po czym cofnął się i machnął różdżką, uwalniając Draco. - Ale nie masz wyboru.

\- Dlaczego naprawdę to robisz? - zapytał Draco, pocierając obolałe nadgarstki.

\- Możesz pożegnać się ze swoją matką - powiedział Severus, ignorując jego pytanie.

\- Gdzie ją zabierzesz?

\- Gdybym ci powiedział, nie byłoby to tajemnicą - powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- A co z moim ojcem?

\- Co z nim?

\- Czy jemu też pomożesz?

\- Możesz go zatrzymać tam, gdzie jest. Na razie nie będę go szukać. To cała pomoc, jaką otrzyma. Jeśli czegoś spróbuje, a nawet gdzieś na mnie wpadnie, to go zabiję, tak jak powinien był zrobić dawno temu.

\- Co powiesz na…

\- Wystarczy - powiedział Severus, zirytowany wszystkimi pytaniami. - Chodź za mną - rozkazał, otwierając drzwi i wychodząc na zewnątrz, schodząc po schodach do pokoju, w którym zostawił Narcyzę.

\- Upewnij się, że powiesz jej, żeby się zachowywała - powiedział Severus, podnosząc osłony, które ustawił na drzwiach.

\- Matko! - Draco wrzasnął, gdy tylko Severus otworzył drzwi i podbiegł do Narcyzy, patrząc na jej rozczochrane włosy i rozcięte wargi, a także mały siniak na czole. - Wszystko w porządku? Co jej zrobiłeś? - zapytał, zwracając się do Severusa.

\- Nic mi nie jest, Draco, to nic - zapewniła go.

\- Wyjeżdżamy za kilka minut, Narcyzo - powiedział jej spokojnie Severus. - Draco pozostanie tutaj, dopóki nie wrócę. Możesz się z nim pożegnać.

\- Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie może iść ze mną?

\- W porządku, mamo. Nic mi nie będzie. Severus zabierze cię w bezpieczne miejsce.

\- Nie, proszę, Severusie - powiedziała, podchodząc bliżej do niego. - Pozwól mu iść ze mną. Muszę wiedzieć, że jest bezpieczny.

\- Nie ma na to czasu, musimy wyjść - powiedział zimno. - Pożegnaj się z synem, jeśli chcesz, ale zrób to teraz.

Zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu, nie potrzebując słyszeć całego emocjonalnego bełkotu, i po kilku chwilach głośno odchrząknął, przerywając im.

\- Zaczekaj na zewnątrz - powiedział, odwracając się do Draco, który wahał się przez chwilę, ale potem skinął głową i wyszedł z pokoju.

\- Powiedziałeś, że mu pomożesz, Severusie - powiedziała Narcyza, gdy tylko drzwi zostały zamknięte. - Powiedziałeś, że będziesz go chronić.

\- Nigdy czegoś takiego nie powiedziałem. Jednak dopóki będzie robił to, czego potrzebuję, będę go chronić tak bardzo, jak to tylko możliwe.

\- Czy pomożesz mu? Sprawisz, że nic mu się nie stanie?

\- Spróbuję.

\- Czy przysięgniesz? Czy złożysz Wieczystą Przysięgę?

\- Nigdy więcej przysięgi, Narcyzo. Tym razem będziesz musiała uwierzyć mi na słowo - powiedział i zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, wziął ją za ramię, zamienił jedną z leżących w pokoju książek w świstoklik i aportował ich.

Nie trwało to tak długo, jak się spodziewał, gdy ją tam zostawiał. Po kilku wyjaśnieniach, przypominając jej, że musi zostać w środku, i odmawiając zwrotu różdżki, ponownie chwycił świstoklik i wrócił do domu, w którym czekał Draco.

\- Chcę wiedzieć, gdzie ona jest - powiedział Draco, gdy tylko Severus wyszedł z pokoju. - Chcę wiedzieć, że naprawdę jest bezpieczna.

\- Szybko się tym męczę - powiedział Severus, przechodząc obok niego do głównej sali. - Nie jesteś niezbędny w moich planach, panie Malfoy. Nie wystawiaj na próbę mojej cierpliwości, bo możesz mieć nadzieję, że Czarny Pan nie znalazł ciebie, a nie mnie.

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć, że wszystko w porządku?

\- Obawiam się, że będziesz musiał mi zaufać. Dlaczego miałbym ją skrzywdzić, skoro jest o wiele bardziej użyteczna żywa?

\- Chcę, żeby ktoś inny wiedział, gdzie ona jest. Jeśli nie ja, to chcę, żebyś powiedział Hermionie. W ten sposób będę wiedział, że wszystko w porządku.

\- Nie mieszaj jej w to - powiedział gniewnie Severus, ponownie odwracając się twarzą do Draco.

\- Boisz się, że będzie wiedziała, co zamierzasz?

\- Nie planuję nic i od teraz będziesz trzymać się z daleka od panny Granger.

\- Dlaczego nadal nazywasz ją panną Granger? Ma piękne imię. Powinieneś używać go częściej.

Wiedział, że Draco szydził z niego, próbując zmusić go do powiedzenia rzeczy, których nie chciał. Dlaczego chłopak miał taką obsesję na jej punkcie?

\- Wydaje mi się, że już raz cię ostrzegałem. Nie testuj mojej cierpliwości, Draco.

\- Ale to takie zabawne, sposób, w jaki próbujesz to ukryć. Widzę zmianę w twoim wyrazie twarzy, ilekroć wspominam jej imię. Powiedziałeś mi kiedyś, że nie byłbym dla niej dobry. Dlaczego myślisz, że ty jesteś?

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że jestem. Powiedziałem tylko, że powinieneś zostawić ją w spokoju, że powinieneś trzymać się od niej z daleka.

\- Dlaczego po prostu nie zaakceptujesz prawdy? Dlaczego ciągle zaprzeczasz?

\- Nie obchodzi mnie. Nie obchodzi mnie ona. Pomogła mi, kiedy tego potrzebowałem, a teraz spłacę przysługę, utrzymując cię z daleka. To takie proste.

\- Skoro tak mówisz… Wiesz, naprawdę cieszę się, że wyraźnie o nią nie dbasz. To znacznie ułatwi mi życie. Zajęło mi lata, zanim naprawdę ją zobaczyłem, teraz nie przestanę, dopóki jej nie zdobędę. Możesz myśleć, że nie jestem wystarczająco dobry, ale się mylisz i udowodnię to.

\- Nie zrobisz tego - powiedział Severus ze złością. - Zostawisz ją w spokoju, albo cię zmuszę. Nie umiesz zrobić nic poza niszczeniem… - zaczął, ale piekący ból w przedramieniu przerwał jego słowa.

\- Wzywa cię - powiedział Draco, a Severus nawet nie zadał sobie trudu, aby odpowiedzieć.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? - zapytał Severus, rozglądając się po domu. - Nie mogę zabrać ze sobą świstoklika. Muszę wiedzieć, gdzie jest to miejsce.

\- Plymouth. To dwór należący do rodziny mojej matki.

\- Dobrze. Poczekaj tutaj, aż wrócę - powiedział, idąc do drzwi.

\- Severusie, zaczekaj.

\- Co? - zapytał, otwierając drzwi.

\- Potrzebuję mojej różdżki - odpowiedział Draco.

Zawahał się przez chwilę, a potem w końcu sięgnął pod swoje szaty, wyjął różdżki Draco i Narcyzy i podał je chłopcu. Gdyby ktoś znalazł przy nim te różdżki, miałby kłopoty.

W końcu wyszedł z domu, poświęcił kilka chwil na zbadanie go, wiedząc, że zapamiętany obraz pomoże mu wrócić, a następnie teleportował się do kwatery głównej, wciąż nie będąc pewien, co dokładnie powie swojemu Mistrzowi.

\- Severusie - powiedział głos, gdy tylko wszedł do środka.

\- O co chodzi, Glizdogonie? - zapytał z gniewnym westchnieniem. Nienawidził rozmów z czarodziejem.

\- Czarny Pan chce z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, dlaczego inaczej miałby mnie wzywać? - zapytał z irytacją. - Gdzie on jest?

\- Czeka na ciebie w swoim gabinecie.

\- Bardzo dobrze - powiedział Severus, zaczynając iść w tę stronę.

\- Och, Severusie - powiedział czarodziej, kiedy wychodził.

\- Co? - splunął ze złością, odwracając się na chwilę.

\- Jest w dość paskudnym nastroju, powinieneś być ostrożny - powiedział mu Glizdogon ze złowrogim uśmieszkiem, przez co jeszcze bardziej przypominał szczura.

Po drodze zobaczył jeszcze kilku Śmierciożerców. Większość z nich rozmawiała przyciszonymi głosami. Kusiło go, by podejść bliżej i dowiedzieć się, o czym rozmawiają, ale zmuszanie Czarnego Pana do czekania nie byłoby mądre.

W końcu dotarł do drzwi gabinetu, zapukał i czekał na odpowiedź Czarnego Pana, by móc wejść. Gdy tylko otworzyły się drzwi, wszedł do środka i zobaczył Voldemorta siedzącego przy ogniu, celującego różdżką w niego, a potem poczuł coś wokół jego gardła, jakby dusiły go dwie silne ręce. Upadł na kolana, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Jego ręce powędrowały do gardła, ale nic tam nie było. Zaczął czuć, jak pokój wokół niego słabnie, a kiedy poczuł, że nie ma już sił, klątwa została zdjęta.

\- Co tak długo? - zapytał Voldemort ze złością, wstając i zbliżając się do niego. - Mówiłem ci, że chcę szybkich odpowiedzi.

\- Przepraszam, mój panie - odpowiedział Severus ochrypłym głosem. - Ale nie było to łatwe. Trzymali to, co się stało, w tajemnicy, tylko nieliczni o tym wiedzieli i nie byli zbyt chętni do współpracy.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, co się stało ani jak wykonujesz swoją pracę. Chcę wyników i chcę je szybko. Gdzie jest Bellatrix?

Severus widział gniew w jego oczach i wiedział, że nie może mu powiedzieć, że nie żyje. Gdyby się dowiedział, prawdopodobnie by go zabił ze złości, więc wybrał jedyną inną opcję, która wydawała się możliwa.

\- Ona jest więźniem, znalazł ją Zakon.

Zakrył głowę, gdy część ściany za nim wybuchła, a potem powoli wstał. Gdyby Voldemort próbował go zabić, musiałby walczyć.

\- Gdzie ona jest? - zapytał Severusa, widocznie próbując się uspokoić.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem, Mistrzu, ale… - zaczął, ale przerwała mu kolejna klątwa.

\- Żadnych wymówek, Severusie. Chcę odpowiedzi.

\- Trzymają więźniów w ukryciu za pomocą zaklęcia Fideliusa. Nie wiem, kim jest Strażnik Tajemnicy, ale się dowiem, mój panie. - Kłamstwa opuszczały jego usta, zanim zdążył nawet pomyśleć o tym, co mówi, i wiedział, że będzie musiał znaleźć sposób, by je ukryć, gdy tylko opuści kwaterę główną. Mimo wszystko, te kłamstwa dałyby mu czas.

\- A inni, którzy byli z nią?

\- Najwyraźniej jest informator, sir, ktoś współpracujący z Zakonem. Wiedzieli, że wysłałeś kilku Śmierciożerców z misją i zaatakowali ich. Dwóch mężczyzn, z którymi ją wysłałeś, zostało zabitych.

\- A co z Malfoyami?

\- Nie jestem pewien, co się stało ani jak, ale powiedziano mi, że cała trójka teleportowała się tam kilka chwil po ataku. Może Bellatrix ich wezwała.

\- We trójkę?

\- Tak, mistrzu; Lucjusz, Narcyza i Draco. Nie wiedziałem, że Lucjusz wrócił, dopóki mi nie powiedzieli.

\- Co się im stało?

\- Powiedzieli, że Lucjusz jest ciężko ranny, a jego syn teleportował go. Narcyza została zabita.

\- Czy wiesz, gdzie oni są tr… - zaczął, ale przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi.

\- Co? - wrzasnął Voldemort, machając różdżką i otwierając drzwi. Zamaskowany śmierciożerca stał na zewnątrz, przechodząc z nogi na nogę i wyglądał na lekko zdenerwowanego. - O co chodzi, Rabastanie? Co tu robisz?

\- Mistrzu, jeśli mogę - odparł czarodziej, wchodząc do pokoju i zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Mów - splunął ze złością Voldemort.

\- Właśnie wróciłem z monasteru, mistrzu.

\- Wiem, skąd wróciłeś. To ja cię tam wysłałem. Dlaczego tu jesteś? Gdzie są pozostali strażnicy?

\- Przybyliśmy tam, aby ich zmienić, tak jak rozkazałeś, ale kiedy tam dotarliśmy, byli martwi, Mistrzu.

\- Co, co się stało?

\- Ktoś się włamał.

\- Kto?

\- Nie wiem. Ktokolwiek to był, wyszedł stamtąd żywy.

\- A co z inferiusami?

\- Większość z nich została spetryfikowana lub związana. Niektórzy też zostali zabici.

\- To niemożliwe. Nie inferiusy... Co jeszcze widziałeś?

\- Niewiele, Mistrzu, było…

\- Legilimens. - Przerwał zirytowany, trzymając różdżkę tak blisko Rabastana, że prawie dotykała jego czoła. Severus obserwował ich, widział, jak twarz Voldemorta wykrzywiła się z wściekłości, jego oczy lśniły szkarłatem, a potem zaklęcie zostało zdjęte. Z gniewnym rykiem ponownie machnął różdżką i otworzył drzwi, wyrzucając Rabastana z pokoju.

\- Wiesz cokolwiek o tym? - zapytał chwilę później, zwracając się do Severusa.

Więc odkryli, że brakowało pucharu i to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim Voldemort odkryje, że to Draco.

\- Nie, mój panie.

\- Tylko ci z moim znakiem mogą wejść do monasteru. Miałeś rację, Severusie, jest wśród nas zdrajca, a ty dowiesz się, kto to jest i przyprowadzisz go do mnie.

\- Tak, Mistrzu - powiedział, kłaniając się.

\- Odnajdź Lucjusza i jego syna, chcę wiedzieć, co się stało.

\- Oczywiście - powiedział, ale Voldemort nie słuchał. Chodził po pokoju, mamrocząc pod nosem, jego głos był tak cichy, że Severus nie mógł rozróżnić słów.

Myśląc, że to prawdopodobnie najlepszy czas na odejście, odwrócił się i zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku drzwi, ale głos Voldemorta go powstrzymał.

\- Severusie.

\- Tak, mój panie?

\- Zamknij drzwi - powiedział, wciąż chodząc po pokoju, wyglądając, jakby próbował coś zdecydować. Gdy tylko drzwi zostały zamknięte, Voldemort zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego. - Mam dla ciebie inną misję.

\- Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, Mistrzu? - zapytał spokojnie.

\- Nie mogę w tej chwili wyjechać z kraju, mam kilka spraw do załatwienia, więc musisz gdzieś pojechać i upewnić się, że wszystko jest tak, jak powinno - powiedział tajemniczo. - Zrobisz to, a potem natychmiast się tutaj zameldujesz.

\- Tak, Mistrzu. Co mam sprawdzić?

\- Nie musisz tego wiedzieć. Weź to - powiedział Voldemort, machając różdżką w kierunku małej rzeźby leżącej na podłodze i mamrocząc: „Portus”.

\- Gdzie…

\- Nie przerywaj mi - powiedział ze złością. - Jak tylko tam dotrzesz, udasz się na wschód, około pięć mil, a następnie skręcisz na południe. Będziesz mógł poczuć magię bijącą stamtąd. Podążaj za nią. Nie potrwa długo, zanim znajdziesz źródło, ale nie będziesz w stanie go zobaczyć. Będziesz musiał przeciąć swoje przedramię tam, gdzie jest Mroczny Znak, i użyć tej krwi, aby znaleźć wejście. To jedyne bezpieczne wejście. Za jedną z kamiennych ścian jest ukryta nisza, a w środku znajdziesz jakiś przedmiot. Po prostu upewnij się, że wciąż tam jest i wróć.

\- Tak, Mistrzu - powiedział, kłaniając się.

\- Och, i Severusie, niczego nie dotykaj, jeśli choćby cenisz swoje życie. Jesteś jedyną osobą, której ufam żeby to zrobiła. Nie zawiedź mnie. Idź już - powiedział Voldemort, machając różdżką i wysyłając Świstoklik wlatujący w rękę Severusa.

Ledwo miał czas na reakcję, zanim świstoklik został aktywowany i wkrótce znalazł się w środku lasu, tak jak powiedział Voldemort. Szybkie spojrzenie w niebo powiedziało mu, że słońce wzejdzie za ledwie godzinę. Musiał działać szybko.

Postępował zgodnie z instrukcjami Voldemorta i wkrótce znalazł ślad magii, którego szukał. Po ponad półgodzinnej wspinaczce na zbocze góry, w końcu stanął przed jej źródłem. Zgodnie z instrukcją, rozciął przedramię i pozwolił krwi spaść na skałę.

Poczuł, jak ziemia pod jego stopami się trzęsie, a potem kilka promieni zielonego światła wystrzeliło z miejsca, w którym spadła jego krew, oślepiając go. Zamknął na chwilę oczy, a kiedy je ponownie otworzył, zobaczył, że światło zgasło i stał przed ozdobnymi kamiennymi drzwiami.

Severus z wahaniem dotknął drzwi, a następnie próbował je otworzyć, ale były zbyt ciężkie. Już miał sięgnąć po różdżkę, kiedy poczuł jak jego Mroczny Znak płonie i drzwi powoli się otwierają.

Wszedł do dużego okrągłego pomieszczenia, którego kamienne ściany ledwo oświetlało kilka świecących na zielono pochodni. Na środku pokoju stało co najmniej dwadzieścia nieruchomych postaci, wyglądających prawie dokładnie jak armia z terakoty, tyle że były to prawdziwe zwłoki. Czarny Pan z pewnością kochał inferiusy.

Przysunął się bliżej ściany i obserwował ją uważnie przez kilka chwil, nie wiedząc, co zrobić, żeby znaleźć ukrytą wnękę. Najpierw spróbował zaklęcia ujawniającego, ale nic się nie stało. Spróbowałby prostego zaklęcia przywołującego, ale nie był pewien, co kryje się za ścianą, więc to nie zadziała. Po przemyśleniu uroków i zaklęć, które znał, przypomniał mu się ten, który mógł zadziałać. To była starożytna magia, rzadko używana, ponieważ istniały łatwiejsze zaklęcia, które zwykle dawały ten sam efekt. Miał nadzieję, że Voldemort nie pomyślał o tym, rzucając osłony i zabezpieczenia.

Zaklęcie zostało stworzone, aby odkryć jakąkolwiek formę ukrywania się, a kiedy Severus rzucił je, złote światło, które wystrzeliło z jego różdżki, powoli poruszyło się po pokoju, zaledwie kilka cali od ściany, aż nagle zatrzymało się kilka stóp dalej, po jego lewej stronie. Zaświeciło jaśniejszym, a następnie zniknęło.

Gdy Severus zaczął iść do miejsca zasygnalizowanego przez zaklęcie, kamienne drzwi ponownie się zamknęły, sprawiając, że pokój stał się jeszcze ciemniejszy niż wcześniej. Skupiając się na ukrytej niszy, wypróbował kilka zaklęć, zanim znalazł właściwe, a fałszywa ściana zniknęła.

Westchnął zaskoczony, kiedy zobaczył, co jest w środku. Diadem Roweny Ravenclaw, jeden z pozostałych horkruksów. Kiedy Czarny Pan dowiedział się, że brakuje pucharu i wysłał go na misję, miał nadzieję, że tak będzie, ale jakaś jego część nie chciała uwierzyć, że to jest tak łatwe, że Voldemort nieświadomie poda wrogowi jeden z kawałków własnej duszy w ten sposób. Niemal na otwartej tacy. Mylił się.

Przez chwilę badał niszę, a potem odwrócił się i obserwował inferiusy. Stali nieruchomo, ale był pewien, że zaatakują, gdy tylko dotknie diademu. Wiedza o tym, co się stanie, dała mu przewagę, choć niewielką, i trzymając się blisko ściany, sięgnął do niszy i chwycił diadem, odciągając go w chwili, gdy zgniłe postacie zaczęły się poruszać.

Byli zaledwie kilka stóp dalej, co nie dawało mu dużo czasu na reakcję, ale wcześniejsze słowa Rabastana dały mu pewien pomysł. Po kilku wymamrotanych słowach ogień wystrzelił z jego różdżki, oślepiając inferiusy na wystarczająco długo, by mógł zaatakować. Zaczął od najbliższych mu, petryfikując ich i obserwując, jak upadają na ziemię. Biegał po pokoju, plecami blisko ściany, używając kilku zaklęć wiążących, aby powstrzymać pozostałych. Zostało tylko czterech, a Severus rzucił w ich stronę kilka klątw, tnąc ich ciała na kawałki, aż nie byli już w stanie go zaatakować. Gdyby Voldemort tam przybył lub wysłał kogoś, wyglądałoby na to, że była tam ta sama osoba, która zabrała puchar.

Udał się do drzwi, sięgając po różdżkę, aby je ponownie otworzyć, kiedy poczuł, jak zimne palce owijają się wokół jego nogi i szarpią go z powrotem, sprawiając, że upadł i upuścił różdżkę. Odwrócił się i zobaczył, jak inferiusy, które związał, sięgają po niego jak jeden, a połamane paznokcie wbijają się w jego ciało, gdy próbowały go do siebie przyciągnąć. Kopiąc w nich z całej siły, próbował sięgnąć po różdżkę, ale trupy odciągały go coraz dalej z każdą kolejną sekundą.

Odwracając się twarzą do nich, próbował zmusić je rękami do puszczenia, ale wydawało się, że nie odczuwają bólu. Ciągle przyciągały go bliżej i poczuł, jak ich ręce sięgają jego kolan, a ostre paznokcie wbijają mu się teraz w uda. Wiedząc, że zostało mu niewiele czasu, odwrócił się i spróbował przywołać swoją różdżkę, ale jego magia bezróżdżkowa wydawała się tam nie działać.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju, próbując znaleźć coś, co mogłoby mu pomóc, i zobaczył odcięte ramię jednego z innych inferiusów leżące blisko niego. Nie zastanawiając się, chwycił ramię i odwrócił się w stronę różdżki. Przeciągnął się tak bardzo, jak mógł i użył szponiastej dłoni, aby przyciągnąć różdżkę bliżej siebie. Gdy tylko poczuł, jak paznokcie sięgają do jego pleców, owinął palce wokół swojej różdżki i ponownie wystrzelił z niej falą ognia. Poczuł, jak ręce niemal natychmiast go puszczają, gdy inferiusy próbują zakryć oczy, a on skorzystał z okazji, by od nich uciec.

Dysząc lekko, dotknął drzwi i poczuł, jak Mroczny Znak znowu płonie, gdy drzwi się rozsunęły. Wyszedł na zewnątrz i szybko zamrugał, gdy jego oczy próbowały przyzwyczaić się do prawie pomarańczowego światła wschodzącego słońca. Obejrzał się, gdy usłyszał, że drzwi znów się poruszają, a po kilku sekundach znów zabłysły na zielono i zniknęły.

Potrzebował chwili, aby złapać oddech. Szybko wyleczył rany i naprawił poszarpena ubranie, a potem sięgnął pod szatę i wyciągnął diadem. Musiał wrócić do kwatery głównej, a kiedy powie swojemu Mistrzowi, że horkruks zniknął, nie wiedział, co się stanie. Gdyby Voldemort go zabił, musiał się upewnić, że horkruks zostanie zniszczony.

Decydując, że jest tylko jedna osoba, której mógłby zaufać, schował diadem z powrotem i aportował się do siedziby Zakonu.


	48. Przeklęty

Nie do końca była pewna dlaczego, w końcu zdecydowała się dać Severusowi zaczarowany galeon. Za każdym razem, gdy mówił o Draco, widziała nutę nienawiści w jego oczach, ale wiedziała, że był jedynym, który mógłby mu pomóc. Wiedziała, że może zaufać Severusowi nawet po tym, co się między nimi wydarzyło, i to z powodu tego zaufania aktywowała świstoklik i wysłała go do Draco.

Wpatrywała się w miejsce, w którym stał kilka chwil wcześniej, mając nadzieję, że podjęła właściwą decyzję. Nawet teraz, kiedy wiedziała, że wszystko, co powiedział jej Draco, było kłamstwem, że został do niej wysłany, że kazano mu ją szpiegować i zabić, nie mogła zmusić się do nienawidzenia go. Pomógł jej, ocalił życie jej i jej przyjaciół. Zrobiła teraz dla niego tyle, ile mogła. Poprosiła Kingsleya, by go chronił, a teraz również Severusa. Miała tylko nadzieję, że to wystarczy.

Po kilku chwilach jej myśli opuściły Draco i zwróciły się do Severusa. Od dawna nie prowadzili cywilizowanej rozmowy. Była zaskoczona tym, co powiedział, że na początku zwrócił się do Voldemorta przez jego moc i pomysły. Jednak najbardziej zaskoczyła ją szczerość jego odpowiedzi. Miała wrażenie, że tylko na chwilę stracił czujność

Chociaż przygotowywała się do obiadu, kiedy przybył, nie czuła już głodu. Mimo to najlepiej byłoby, gdyby dołączyła do pozostałych na dole, choćby tylko na herbatę. Harry i Ron od wielu dni dręczyli ją pytaniami i wiedziała, że będzie gorzej, jeśli zostanie w swoim pokoju. Prawdopodobnie wiedzieli już o Severusie który tam wcześniej wtargnął.

Pamiętając, że wciąż jest w bieliźnie, zdjęła szlafrok i włożyła dżinsy, po czym sięgnęła po koszulkę i parę butów. Dopiero gdy próbowała otworzyć drzwi, przypomniała sobie, że Severus je zamknął. Wbiegł do pokoju, a ona słyszała za nim głosy, zanim rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy ten, kto wtedy pukał do drzwi, wciąż czeka na zewnątrz.

Kilkoma machnięciami różdżki drzwi zostały otwarte. Zabezpieczenia, których użył Severus, były łatwe do złamania od wewnątrz, ale prawie niemożliwe do złamania z zewnątrz. Powoli otworzyła drzwi, nie wiedząc, co znajdzie za nimi.

\- Gdzie on jest? - zapytał Kingsley, gdy tylko ją zobaczył. Cieszyła się, że drugą osobą przy drzwiach była Molly.

\- Zmartwiłaś nas, kochanie. Czy wszystko w porządku? - zapytała ją Molly, przechylając głowę i wyciągając szyję, próbując zajrzeć do środka.

\- Wszystko w porządku, nie ma się czym martwić.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał ją Kingsley.

\- Nic, po prostu musiał ze mną porozmawiać - powiedziała, rzucając mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, mając nadzieję, że porzuci temat przynajmniej do momentu, gdy Molly zniknie.

\- Cóż, więc dlaczego nie zejdziemy wszyscy na dół i nie zjemy jakiejś kolacji? Ginny i chłopcy już tam czekają.

\- Oczywiście - powiedziała, schodząc po schodach, zanim Kingsley zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć.

\- Kingsley, ty też zostajesz? - usłyszała za sobą pytanie Molly.

\- Nie, mam pracę do wykonania, ale dziękuję - powiedział, schodząc po schodach i doganiając ją, gdy dotarła do drzwi kuchennych.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał ją cicho.

\- Musiał porozmawiać z Draco.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nie jestem jeszcze pewna.

\- Czy jest coś, co powinienem wiedzieć?

\- Nie, ja nie… - zaczęła, ale przerwała, kiedy Molly przeszła obok nich.

\- Cóż, chodźmy, kochanie - powiedziała kobieta, wchodząc do kuchni.

\- Muszę iść - powiedziała mu, idąc za Molly.

\- Porozmawiamy później - powiedział, a ona skinęła głową. - W takim razie dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc.

Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, wszyscy w pokoju wydawali się wiedzieć, co się stało. Wiedzieli rannego Severusa wchodzącego do kwatery, wbiegającego po schodach i zamykającego ich oboje w jej sypialni. Chociaż nadal nie była głodna, zdecydowała, że łatwiej będzie jej unikać pytań, jeśli zacznie jeść, więc zrobiła to. Molly również pomogła, prosząc chłopców, by zostawili ją w spokoju, chociaż widziała, że kobieta patrzy na nią z ciekawością na twarzy.

Gdy tylko skończyła kolację, przeprosiła i wróciła do swojej sypialni. Ostatnio spędzała tam strasznie dużo czasu, ale tylko to wydawało się powstrzymywać Harry'ego i Rona.

Rzucała się i obracała w łóżku przez kilka godzin, a wspomnienia tego, co powiedział jej Severus, odtwarzały się w jej umyśle. Zastanawiała się, ile Voldemort wiedział o tym, co się stało, o śmierci Bellatriks, o prawdziwych sojuszach Severusa. Kiedy Ginny weszła do pokoju, udawała, że śpi, ignorując przyjaciółkę, gdy szeptała jej imię, pytając, czy nie śpi. Po kilku kolejnych chwilach spokojnego leżenia wreszcie odpłynęła w krainę Morfeusza.

Usłyszała, jak drzwi do jej pokoju otwierają się ze skrzypieniem i obróciła się w łóżku, zasłaniając oczy przed światłem wpadającym z korytarza, myśląc, że to tylko Ginny weszła, ale potem przypomniała sobie, że Ginny poszła spać wcześniej. Słyszała nawet z boku jej spokojny oddech.

Nagle obudzona i czujna, usiadła na łóżku, odwracając się do drzwi, ale chociaż widziała postać stojącą w drzwiach, nie mogła powiedzieć, kto to był. Po chwili jednak się odezwał.

\- Panno Granger - powiedział Severus niskim, ledwie słyszalnym głosem.

\- Co Ty tutaj robisz? - zapytała tym samym ściszonym głosem, odwracając się, by spojrzeć na Ginny na drugim łóżku, aby upewnić się, że nadal śpi. Przypomniały jej się wspomnienia nocy, kiedy zakradł się do jej sypialni, ale szybko je odepchnęła. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej potrzebowała, były obrazy tego gorącego, namiętnego spotkania.

\- Muszę ci coś dać, nie mam dużo czasu.

Słyszała naglący ton w jego głosie, nawet jeśli nie widziała wyrazu jego twarzy, i wiedziała, że to musi być coś poważnego, skoro odwiedził ją w środku nocy.

\- Co to jest?

\- Nie tutaj - odpowiedział krótko, przechylając twarz do łóżka Ginny. - Na dół - powiedział, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł.

Szybko wstała z łóżka, sięgnęła po swoje szaty i owinęła je wokół ciała, schodząc po schodach. Czekał na nią w bibliotece.

\- Musisz przetrzymać to w bezpiecznym miejscu. Nie mogą tego znaleźć w moim posiadaniu - powiedział, gdy tylko weszła do pokoju.

\- Oczywiście - odpowiedziała i czekała, aż coś wyjaśni.

\- Czy nadal masz w posiadaniu ten puchar, który mi pokazałaś?

\- Tak - powiedziała, nie wiedząc, dokąd zmierza rozmowa.

\- Czy został już zniszczony?

\- Nie, jeszcze nie. Jad bazyliszka nie jest łatwy do zdobycia.

\- Są inne sposoby - odparł, sięgając do wnętrza swoich szat. - Musisz to wziąć - powiedział, wyjmując mały, błyszczący przedmiot z kieszeni i trzymając go w dłoni przez kilka chwil, zanim położył go na stole. - Jestem pewien, że wiesz, co to jest - powiedział.

Podeszła o krok bliżej, jej oczy zwęziły się, gdy próbowała przyjrzeć się lepiej w prawie całkowicie ciemnym pokoju. Kilka sekund później sapnęła z zaskoczenia.

\- Czy to… Czy to…? - drgnęła, nie mogąc dokończyć pytania, gdy podeszła jeszcze bliżej, a na jej twarzy było widać zdumienie i zdziwienie, gdy obserwowała diadem.

\- Tak - odpowiedział po prostu.

\- Gdzie… jak go znalazłeś? - zapytała, odwracając się do niego i dopiero wtedy zauważyła jego nadal lekko podarte ubranie i krwawiące nogi. - Co Ci się stało?

\- To nie ma znaczenia. Muszę wkrótce wrócić do Czarnego Pana i nie wiem, czy będę mógł wrócić. Muszę wiedzieć, że zostanie zniszczony.

\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że możesz nie wrócić? Czy wyśle cię na inną misję? - zapytała, zauważając coś dziwnego w jego głosie, w sposobie, w jaki mówił.

\- Wysłał mnie, żebym upewnił się, że diadem jest bezpieczny. Teraz muszę wrócić i powiedzieć mu, że został zabrany, zanim tam dotarłem. Nie będzie zadowolony - powiedział i chociaż nie brzmiał na zmartwionego, wiedziała jak wiele jej nie mówił. Mógł nie wrócić. Te słowa odbijały się echem w jej głowie, jakby próbowała znaleźć ukryte znaczenie tego krótkiego zwrotu. - Czy możesz się upewnić, że zostanie zniszczony?

\- Oczywiście - odpowiedziała szybko, patrząc ponownie na przedmiot, zdumiona, że coś tak pięknego może zawierać coś tak okropnego.

\- W takim razie dobrze… - urwał, a ona odwróciła się do niego w samą porę, żeby zobaczyć, jak lekko się potyka.

\- Czy na pewno wszystko w porządku? - zapytała, lekko zmartwiona. Widziała, nawet w przyćmionym świetle, że był bledszy niż zwykle.

\- Tak - odpowiedział, a jej uwaga wkrótce powróciła do diademu.

Był naprawdę piękny i wydawało się, że wychwytuje całe światło w pokoju, błyszcząc bardziej, niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać, że to możliwe. Powoli, niepewnie wyciągnęła rękę, żeby go dotknąć, ale gdy tylko jej palce miały się zetknąć, usłyszała, jak Snape głośno sapnął.

\- Hermiono, nie, nie dotykaj tego - wrzasnął na nią, natychmiast zatrzymując jej ruchy.

Odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na niego, lekko marszcząc twarz, co przekształciło się w zmartwiony wyraz, gdy tylko zobaczyła go stojącego niewiarygodnie nieruchomo, z szeroko otwartymi oczami, gdy trzymał rękę przed sobą, a koniuszki jego palców powoli stawały się czarne. Podeszła do niego bliżej, nie wiedząc, co robić, i patrzyła, jak potyka się do tyłu, a potem upada, jakby w zwolnionym tempie, uderzając o bok stołu i przewracając krzesło, zanim dotarł do podłogi.

\- Severusie - krzyknęła, biegnąc do niego. Wzięła jego dłoń w swoją i zobaczyła, że jego palce stały się całkowicie czarne, a ręka również zaczęła ciemnieć. - Co to jest? Czy to klątwa? Trucizna? Co mogę zrobić?

Patrzyła, jak łapie oddech, próbując mówić, ale jego głos był słaby i musiała pochylić się bliżej, żeby go usłyszeć.

\- Bezoar. Kieszeń - szepnął, a ona szybko puściła jego rękę, by przeszukać jego szaty, próbując znaleźć kamień.

Natychmiast sięgnęła po różdżkę i spróbowała przywołać bezoar. Jego szaty wydawały się wibrować przez chwilę, gdy wypowiadała te słowa, ale nic więcej się nie wydarzyło. Prawdopodobnie rzucił na siebie jakiś rodzaj zaklęcia, który uniemożliwiał po prostu wezwanie rzeczy. Wiedziała, że będzie musiała sama przeszukać szaty, ale jej ręce trzęsły się tak bardzo, że miała problem z sięgnięciem do jego kieszeni.

Po kilku chwilach zaczął kaszleć, jego ciało trzęsło się, jakby w konwulsjach, a jego całkowicie czarne oczy przewróciły się do tyłu. Chciała krzyczeć ze strachu i desperacji, ale wiedziała, że nie ma czasu na bzdury. Musiała szybko coś zrobić. Nie była pewna, ile kieszeni przeszukała do tej pory, ale nagle jej palce dotarły do czegoś twardego, a kiedy to wyciągnęła, westchnęła z ulgą, że w końcu znalazła kamień.

Uklękła przy jego głowie, wsuwając ręce pod jego szyję, żeby go podnieść na tyle, żeby mógł wziąć bezoar i się nie zakrztusić. Położyła jego głowę na kolanach i przesunęła dłonie do jego twarzy, delikatnie starając się otworzyć usta, ale bezskutecznie. Zacisnął szczękę, prawdopodobnie z bólu, a ona nie mogła jej otworzyć na siłę. Myśl o użyciu magii przyszła jej do głowy, ale nie zaryzykowałaby tego. Nie miała pojęcia, jak zaklęcie zareaguje na to, co go raniło.

\- Severusie - szepnęła, próbując go uspokoić, mając nadzieję, że ją słyszy. Nie wiedziała, co jeszcze może zrobić. - Severusie, słyszysz mnie? - zapytała, pieszcząc jego twarz, i zobaczyła, jak jego oczy zatrzepotały przez sekundę, zanim ponownie się zamknęły. - Otwórz usta - szepnęła blisko jego ucha. - Musisz otworzyć usta, żebym mogła ci podać bezoar.

Zobaczyła, jak lekko porusza szczęką, a potem usłyszała, jak jęczy z bólu.

\- W porządku - powiedziała uspokajająco. - To zajmie tylko sekundę. Po prostu weź bezoar, proszę - szepnęła, a łzy napłynęły do jej oczu, gdy patrzyła, jak jego ciało wciąż się trzęsie, a jego twarz krzywi się z bólu. - Severusie, proszę. - Powtórzyła i uśmiechnęła się lekko, gdy po kilku kolejnych chwilach rozchylił usta, wydając przy tym kolejny bolesny jęk, ale biorąc bezoar, który mu dała.

Trząsł się jeszcze przez kilka sekund, a potem całe jego ciało całkowicie zwiotczało. Patrzyła na niego przez chwilę spanikowana. Z tego, co czytała o bezoarach wiele lat temu, ich efekt powinien być natychmiastowy. Coś poszło nie tak.

\- Severusie - powiedziała, lekko nim potrząsając, próbując go obudzić, ale nie otrzymała żadnej odpowiedzi. Spojrzała na jego dłoń. Była teraz całkowicie czarna. Podnosząc jego ramię, podwinęła rękaw i zobaczyła, że klątwa nadal działa, chociaż wydawało się, że robi to w wolniejszym tempie.

Mimo to wiedziała, że czasu jest niewiele i nie miała pojęcia, co robić. Wiedziała tylko, że najwidoczniej klątwa pochodziła z diademu, ale nie miała ani czasu, ani wiedzy potrzebnej, by dowiedzieć się, co to dokładnie za klątwa.

Potrzebowała pomocy, ale od kogo? Tej nocy jedynymi osobami w domu byli Harry i Weasleyowie, a ona nie widziała, jak mogliby pomóc. Nie mogła zabrać Severusa na spotkanie z uzdrowicielem, a i tak jedyny uzdrowiciel, którego znała, był matroną Hogwartu i chociaż wiedźma została wezwana do kwatery głównej, kiedy została zadźgana przez Malfoya, nie miała pojęcia, czy byłaby w stanie mu teraz pomóc.

Niezdolna do jasnego myślenia, pozwoliła, by kierował nią instynkt i wezwała jedyną osobę, której ufała i która według niej mogła pomóc. Sięgnęła po różdżkę i wyczarowała Patronusa, wysyłając go z wiadomością, tak jak nauczyła się to robić zaledwie kilka dni wcześniej. Po czymś, co wydawało się godzinami, ale prawdopodobnie minęły tylko minuty, płomienie rozjarzyły się na zielono i z kominka wyszła wysoka postać.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał Kingsley zaniepokojony, a jego głęboki głos był lekko naznaczony nutą snu.

\- Kingsley - zawołała, nawet nie odwracając się, żeby na niego popatrzeć.

\- Co to jest, co się stało? - zapytał zmartwiony, zbliżając się do niej.

\- Nie wiem, co robić, nie mogę go obudzić - powiedziała, czując, jak cały spokój ją opuszcza teraz, kiedy był tam ktoś inny, kto mógłby przejąć kontrolę.

\- Co się z nim stało? - zapytał Kingsley, klękając przed nią, po drugiej stronie głowy Severusa.

\- Myślę, że to klątwa. Powiedział, żeby tego nie dotykać, a potem odwróciłam się i upadł na podłogę. Nie wiedziałam, co robić - powiedziała, starając się, aby jej głos się nie załamał.

\- Uspokój się, Hermiono. Musisz mi dokładnie powiedzieć, co się stało, jeśli chcesz, żebym mu pomógł.

\- Najpierw poczerniały mu palce - powiedziała, sięgając po jego dłoń, żeby mu pokazać. - Następnie reszta jego dłoni. Teraz całe jego ramię też czernieje - kontynuowała, ponownie podwinając jego rękaw. - Powiedział mi, żebym dała mu bezoar i tak zrobiłam, ale potem zwiotczał - wyjaśniła.

\- Dałaś mu bezoar, a potem zwiotczał? - zapytał Kingsley, a ona skinęła głową. - Jak dawno to było?

\- Nie… nie jestem pewna. Nie mogłam znaleźć kamienia, a potem nie chciał otworzyć ust. Ale wezwałam do ciebie, gdy zwiotczał. Nie wiedziałam, co innego zrobić. - powiedziała, czując się, jakby miała się załamać. Musiała mu pomóc, musiała go uratować. - Proszę, Severusie, obudź się - szepnęła, delikatnie biorąc jego głowę w dłonie, nieświadoma zaskoczonych oczu Kingsleya. Jej ręce prawie się trzęsły, kiedy go trzymała i nie pamiętała, żeby była tak zdenerwowana, tak przerażona o kogoś. Nawet wtedy, gdy znalazła go krwawiącego na śmierć w swoim domu, nie czułą się tak jak teraz.

\- Hermiono - usłyszała wołanie Kingsleya, jego głos był ledwo słyszalny. - Hermiono.

\- Co? - zapytała, podnosząc na chwilę jego oczy.

\- Zapytałem cię, czy wiesz, czego dotknął? - powtórzył, a kiedy zobaczył jej zmieszaną minę.- Mówiłaś, że powiedział ci, żebyś czegoś nie dotykała. Co to było?

\- Diadem - odpowiedziała z roztargnieniem.

\- Jaki diadem?

\- Jest tam, na stole - powiedziała, wskazując na mebel, po czym jej uwaga z powrotem skierowała się na Severusa.

Ledwo zauważyła, że Kingsley wstał i podszedł do stołu, ale błyski światła dochodzące z tyłu sprawiły, że się odwróciła.

\- Co robisz? - zapytała go.

\- Próbuję dowiedzieć się, jakiej klątwy użyto.

\- Bill - wydyszała, zyskując zmieszane spojrzenie.

\- Co?

\- Jest łamaczem klątw. Może mógłby pomóc.

\- Jest na misji z Charliem, wiesz o tym. Nie ma sposobu, aby się z nimi skontaktować - odpowiedział, zwracając uwagę z powrotem na diadem, gdy próbował różnych zaklęć i uroków, najwyraźniej nie osiągając oczekiwanego rezultatu. - Ustawiono wiele klątw - powiedział jej po kilku minutach. - Oprócz trucizny. Mogę powstrzymać niektóre z nich, ale nie znam wszystkich. Bezoar spowolnił działanie, ale nie zatrzyma tego ani nie da nam dużo czasu.

\- Może on wie - mruknęła.

\- Kto?

\- Severus. Może zna te klątwy. Możesz go obudzić?

\- Mógłbym spróbować, ale nie wiem, jak to wpłynie na inne klątwy. Może sprawić, że zaczną działać szybciej.

\- Czy jest inna opcja?

\- Nie możemy zabrać go do uzdrowiciela i wątpię, by wielu wiedziało, co z nim zrobić.

\- W takim razie myślę, że powinieneś go obudzić - powiedziała mu stanowczo.

Patrzył na nią przez kilka chwil, zastanawiając się, a potem skinął głową i wrócił do miejsca, w którym była, ponownie klękając przy jego głowie.

\- Potrzebuję, żebyś go trzymała nieruchomo. Jeśli się obudzi, zanim skończę, będę potrzebował, żeby był nieruchomy - powiedział, a ona skinęła głową, opierając ręce na jego ramionach. - Gotowa? - zapytał, a ona ponownie skinęła głową. Czuła, jak serce wali jej w piersi, zastanawiając się, czy podjęła właściwą decyzję, czy też właśnie skazała go na śmierć.

Czubek różdżki Kingsleya zabłysnął błękitem przy piersi Severusa i usłyszała, jak mamrocze kilka słów, których nie mogła zrozumieć, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Potem Kingsley przyłożył różdżkę do czoła i ta zaświeciła na biało. Poczuła, jak Severus lekko drży, ale nadal się nie obudził. Z każdą minutą stawała się coraz bardziej nerwowa.

Kingsley chwycił poczerniałe ramię Severusa i podwinął jego rękaw. Całe ramię było już całkowicie czarne, więc ręce aurora przesunęły się do jego klatki piersiowej, pośpiesznie rozpinając płaszcz, a potem koszulę, rozsuwając ją i odsłaniając ramię i część klatki piersiowej. Klątwa już tam dotarła. W ciszy obserwowała, jak Kingsley kładzie czubek swojej różdżki na linii, która dzieliła jego ciało na dwie części, jedną ze skórą poczerniałą klątwa, i drugą z nieskazitelną skórą.

\- Trzymaj go - powiedział, patrząc na nią przez chwilę, po czym odwrócił się do Severusa i wyszeptał kilka słów.

Różdżka zabłysnęła na jaskrawoczerwono, a Severus wygiął się w łuk, krzycząc z bólu. Krew kapała z miejsca, w którym dotknęła go różdżka, chociaż na jego skórze nie było widocznej rany.

\- Trzymaj go nieruchomo - wrzasnął Kingsley, kiedy powoli zaczął przesuwać różdżkę wzdłuż linii, ale Severus był zbyt silny i nie mogła go powstrzymać.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - zawołał zaniepokojony głos zza drzwi, a ona odwróciła się i zobaczyła Harry'ego stojącego tam, wciąż w swoim nocnym ubraniu, z różdżką mocno trzymaną przed sobą.

\- Potter, pomóż jej. Nie ruszajcie go - warknął Kingsley, po czym wrócił do mruczenia zaklęć niskim głosem.

\- Harry, proszę - powiedziała, wciąż próbując powstrzymać drgania Severusa.

Harry'emu zajęło chwilę, zanim zareagował, ale potem podbiegł do niej i rzucił różdżkę na podłogę, łącząc jej ręce na ramionach Severusa. Oboje mogli go uspokoić na tyle, by Kingsley skończył, pozostawiając ramiona i klatkę piersiową Severusa we krwi.

\- To tyle, ile mogę zrobić - powiedział, nie odrywając oczu od ramienia Severusa. - Zatrzyma to, ale nie wiem na jak długo.

\- Obudź go - powiedziała Hermiona, zanim usłyszała zbliżające się głosy. - Cholera. - Zaklęła pod nosem, biorąc różdżkę i obracając się, aby zdematerializować diadem, zanim ktokolwiek tam dotrze.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytali bliźniacy od drzwi, a kiedy odwróciła się do nich, zobaczyła, że Ron, Ginny i Molly dołączają do nich. Wszyscy wyglądali na zszokowanych i ich oczy najwyraźniej utkwione były w niej i Snape'ie, którego głowa wciąż spoczywała na jej kolanach, gdy bezwiednie pieściła jego policzek.

\- To nic - powiedział Kingsley, pospiesznie podchodząc do nich. - Proszę, zostańcie na razie na zewnątrz - powiedział im stanowczo, zamykając drzwi i wracając do niej.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy będzie całkowicie przytomny - powiedział, stojąc u stóp Severusa.

\- Po prostu obudź go, Kingsley, proszę - powiedziała, a on skinął głową.

Błysk światła, który wystrzelił z jego różdżki, był tym razem biały i trafił Severusa prosto w pierś. Znowu wygiął się w łuk, a jego usta były szeroko otwarte, gdy wziął głęboki oddech, niczym tonący człowiek wynurzający się na powierzchnię. Następnie zaczął kaszleć, a ona podniosła jego głowę wyżej, żeby się nie zakrztusił.

\- Severusie? - spytała cicho, nie przejmując się tym, że Kingsley i Harry tam byli. - Severusie, słyszysz mnie?

Po kilku chwilach w końcu przestał kaszleć i otworzył oczy.

\- Diadem, jest przeklęty - szepnął niskim i ochrypłym głosem.

\- Wiem.

\- Czy go dotknęłaś? - zapytał, brzmiąc na zmartwionego, gdy próbował odwrócić się do niej.

\- Nie.

\- Jesteś pewna? Klątwa nie działa natychmiast - naciskał.

\- Tak, jestem pewna. Ale ty go dotknąłeś i nie wiem, jak ci pomóc.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał, brzmiąc na zdezorientowanego.

\- Upadłeś na podłogę, wpadłeś w konwulsje i kazałeś mi podać sobie bezoar.

\- Zakładam, że to nie zadziałało - powiedział.

\- Spowolniło to klątwę, ale potem upadłeś bezwładnie i nie mogłam cię obudzić.

\- Czy wiecie, co to była za klątwa?

\- Nie, nie wiemy - powiedziała, unosząc na chwilę oczy na Kingsleya.

\- Jakieś inne objawy? - zapytał i widziała, że przemówienie wymagało wielkiego wysiłku.

\- Twoja ręka stała się czarna. Przesunęła się teraz w górę twojego ramienia, ale Kingsley na razie zdołał ją powstrzymać.

Próbował unieść ramię i jęknął z bólu.

\- Pokaż mi - powiedział ochryple.

Sięgnęła po jego ramię i ostrożnie je uniosła, ale gdy tylko nim poruszyła, ramię znowu zaczęło krwawić, a skóra znów zaczęła ciemnieć. Szybko puściła jego rękę , zaniepokojona, a on znowu jęknał z bólu.

\- Nie, pokaż mi. Muszę to zobaczyć - nalegał słabo, a ona ponownie uniosła ramię.

\- Dotarło do twojego ramienia, jeśli zajdzie dużo dalej, wątpię, czy będzie coś do ratowania - powiedział Kingsley.

\- Nie jest spalona - szepnął, przyglądając się bliżej. - Powinna wyglądać na spaloną, ale tylko poczerniała.

\- Co to znaczy? - zapytała.

\- Znak - powiedział prawie do siebie. - Znak uchronił mnie przed najgorszą częścią klątwy.

\- Więc wiesz, co to jest?

\- To ta sama klątwa, która prawie zabiła Albusa - powiedział i jęknął, próbując usiąść.

\- Nie ruszaj się - powiedziała, przyciskając dłonie do jego krwawiącego ramienia, kiedy zobaczyła, jaki był blady.

\- Ale myślałem, że Albusa nie dało się wyleczyć - powiedział Kingsley.

\- Nie dało się, ale nie wpłynęło to na mnie w ten sam sposób.

\- Co mogę więc zrobić, jak mogę ci pomóc? - spytała pilnie, kiedy zauważyła, że oddycha wolno, a jego oczy trzepoczą. - Severusie - nalegała, kiedy nie odpowiedział. - Severusie, obudź się. Musisz mi powiedzieć, jak ci pomóc - powiedziała, pieszcząc jego policzek. - Proszę, otwórz oczy.

\- Eliksir - wyszeptał i znów zaczął kaszleć.

\- Jaki eliksir? - zapytała go, zdając sobie sprawę, że za chwilę zemdleje.

\- Mój dom. Szafka na eliksiry. - Udało mu się powiedzieć, zanim uderzył go kolejny atak kaszlu.

\- Jakiego eliksiru potrzebujesz? Musisz mi powiedzieć, który.

\- Pomarańczowy - powiedział, łapiąc oddech. - Bez etykiety.

\- Kingsley, zrób coś - błagała desperacko, gdy Severus znów zaczął drżeć w jej ramionach.

\- Czy możesz zdobyć eliksir, o którym wspomniał?

\- Tak.

\- W takim razie idź. Nie ma zbyt wiele czasu - powiedział, celując różdżką w Severusa, którego ciało ponownie całkowicie zwiotczało.

Spojrzała na niego przez chwilę, na jego bladą twarz, krwawiący bark, a potem delikatnie, ale pospiesznie przesunęła jego głowę, aby znów spoczęła na podłodze i wstała na drżących nogach.

\- Jak długo ci to zajmie? - zapytał Kingsley, gdy zaczęła iść do drzwi.

\- Niedługo, może kilka minut.

\- Czy to jest bezpieczne? Dokąd się wybierasz? - zapytał ją Harry. Zupełnie o nim zapomniała. - Czy chcesz, żebym poszedł z tobą?

\- Nie. Nic mi nie będzie. Po prostu zaopiekuj się nim, dopóki nie wrócę - powiedziała, otwierając drzwi i wychodząc z pokoju, nawet nie słuchając zdezorientowanych pytań rzucanych jej przez Weasleyów, gdy przechodziła obok. Nie miała czasu.

Pośpiesznie wyszła z kwatery głównej i aportowała się do domu Severusa. Otworzywszy drzwi, wbiegła do środka i w górę po schodach, szukając pokoju, w którym kiedyś znalazła składniki do eliksirów.

Był to najdalszy pokój w długim korytarzu, ale dotarcie do niego nie zajęło jej dużo czasu. Gdy weszła do środka, rozejrzała się i głośno zaklęła. Trzy z czterech ścian były pokryte szafkami.

Wiedząc, że jest sama i nie przejmując się tym, czy hałasuje, otworzyła pierwszą szafkę po swojej prawej stronie, sprawdzając, czy w każdej butelce i fiolce znajduje się właściwy eliksir. Kilka z nich upadło podczas poszukiwań, a ona szybko zdematerializowała płyny, gdy tylko spadły na podłogę, obawiając się, że może to być coś niebezpiecznego.

Nie znalazła żadnego pomarańczowego eliksiru w szafkach na pierwszej ścianie i wkrótce przeszła do następnej. Nadal bez szczęścia. Zaczynała czuć się zdesperowana.

Lekko trzęsącymi się dłońmi podeszła do ostatniej ściany. Zajmowało jej to zbyt dużo czasu, ale co innego mogła zrobić?

Wtedy to zobaczyła. Na samym dole górnej półki, tuż poza jej zasięgiem, tak dobrze ukryta, że nie zauważyłaby jej, gdyby nie wiedziała dokładnie, czego szuka. Przywołując krzesło najbliżej niej, umieściła je tuż przed szafką i wspięła się na nią, odpychając na bok pozostałe fiolki, gdy sięgała po właściwą. Była tak daleko, że musiała stanąć na palcach, aby jej dosięgnąć, i gdy tylko objęła ją palcami, krzesło drgnęło, a ona zaczęła się przewracać.

Nie wiedząc, jak udało jej się to zrobić tak szybko, puściła fiolkę i machnęła różdżką w jej kierunku, gdy spadała, zatrzymując ją w powietrzu. W końcu opadła na podłogę, uderzając głową tak mocno, że na moment jej wizja się zamgliła, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Jej serce waliło na myśl o tym, co mogło się stać, na możliwość utraty eliksiru. To było wszystko, na czym jej zależało w tej chwili, ale na szczęście fiolka była bezpieczna.

Powoli wstała, wciąż czując lekkie zawroty głowy po upadku, i sięgnęła po fiolkę. Odwróciła się i wyszła z domu, poruszając się szybko, ale nadal uważając, by się nie potknąć i znowu nie upaść.

Mocno przytrzymała fiolkę przy piersi, po czym aportowała się z powrotem do kwatery głównej, otwierając drzwi i wpadając do środka.

\- Co ci się stało? - zapytał Kingsley, gdy tylko weszła ponownie do biblioteki. Weasleyów już tam nie było i domyśliła się, że poprosił ich o odejście.

\- Nic - mruknęła zmieszana, idąc do Severusa.

\- Hermiono, krwawisz - powiedział Harry.

\- Co?

\- Twoje czoło. Krwawisz.

Dotknęła ręką czoła, dopiero wtedy poczuła ból. Pomyślała, że musiała się zranić, kiedy upadła. Nic jej to nie obchodziło. Jeszcze raz uklękła przy głowie Severusa, sięgając po fiolkę do kieszeni.

\- Czy to eliksir? - zapytał Kingsley, a ona tylko skinęła głową. Przyłożyła dłonie do jego twarzy, próbując otworzyć mu usta, ale nie mogła.

\- Jego usta się nie otwierają - powiedziała, odwracając się do Kingsleya, a on skinął głową, ponownie celując różdżką w Severusa i budząc go. Mężczyzna wziął głęboki oddech, tak jak wcześniej, a potem zaczął kaszleć.

Z rękami na jego ramionach ostrożnie uniosła go i ponownie położyła jego głowę na swoich kolanach.

\- Severusie - zawołała i tym razem od razu otworzył oczy. - Mam tutaj eliksir. Musisz go wypić - powiedziała. Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale znowu zaczął kaszleć.

\- Nie możesz tego zatrzymać? - zapytała Kingsleya prawie błagalnym głosem, ale on potrząsnął głową. - Severusie - powiedziała wtedy, odwracając się do niego. - Eliksir. Ile musisz wypić?

Zakaszlał jeszcze kilka razy, a potem usłyszała coś, co zabrzmiało jak „połowa”.

\- Pół? - powiedziała, pochylając się bliżej. - Połowa fiolki? - zapytała, a on skinął głową. - W porządku - mruknęła, otwierając fiolkę. - Jesteś gotowy? - szepnęła, a on ponownie skinął głową.

Bardzo ostrożnie przysunęła fiolkę do jego ust i przechyliła ją, upewniając się, że płyn go nie przydusi, dając mu czas na przełknięcie. Zajęło to kilka minut, ale w końcu wypił połowę zawartości. Efekt był prawie natychmiastowy.

Jego oczy, które stały się całkowicie czarne, odzyskały poprzedni kolor, a jego ramię przestało krwawić. Zakaszlał jeszcze kilka razy, a potem jego oddech wrócił do normy. Po zaledwie minucie nagle usiadł i spojrzał na swoje ramię, lekko marszcząc brwi.

\- Dlaczego nadal jest czarne? - zapytała go, podążając za jego wzrokiem.

\- To była bardzo potężna klątwa. Całkowite działanie eliksiru może zająć kilka godzin - powiedział, a jego głos wrócił do normy.

\- W takim razie już wszystko w porządku? - zapytała.

\- Tak. Doceniam to, co dla mnie zrobiłaś, panno Granger - powiedział jej.

\- To nic, profesorze - mruknęła w odpowiedzi, odwracając wzrok od niego, wstając. Patrzył na nią przez sekundę z rozbawieniem w oczach, a potem też wstał.

\- Chciałbym porozmawiać sam z panną Granger - powiedział, powoli podchodząc do krzesła i siadając.

\- Jestem pewien, że cokolwiek zechcesz jej powiedzieć, możesz jej to powiedzieć przy nas - odparł szybko Kingsley.

\- W porządku, ma rację. To zajmie tylko kilka chwil - powiedziała do Kingsleya, zanim Severus zdążył odpowiedzieć.

\- Hermiono, nie sądzę…

\- W porządku, Harry, naprawdę. Daj nam tylko kilka minut, dobrze? - zapytała, zwracając się do swojego przyjaciela.

\- Jesteś pewna?

\- Tak - odpowiedziała uspokajająco, a Harry skinął głową. Wstał i podszedł do drzwi, otwierając je i czekając, aż Kingsley pójdzie za jego przykładem. - Będę tutaj, jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebować - powiedział, a ona skinęła głową. Poświęcił chwilę, aby spojrzeć na Severusa z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi.


	49. Szatańska Pożoga

Hermiona czekała w ciszy, nawet się nie ruszając, aż Harry wyjdzie i drzwi się zamkną, a potem powoli odwróciła się do Severusa.

\- O czym chcesz rozmawiać?

\- Gdzie jest diadem? - Severus zapytał ją cicho.

\- Z pucharem. Są bezpieczne.

\- Czy ktoś inny go widział?

\- Wydaje mi się, że tylko Kingsley. Potrzebował go, żeby spróbować odkryć, na jakie klątwy cierpisz.

\- Więc po prostu mu go pokazałaś?

\- Leżałeś na podłodze i umierałeś. Czego oczekiwałeś? - zapytała ze złością.

\- Podnoszenie głosu niczego nie rozwiąże - powiedział spokojnie, sprawiając, że była jeszcze bardziej wściekła niż wcześniej.

\- Wiesz, można by pomyśleć, że mógłbyś być choć odrobinę wdzięczny, że uratowaliśmy ci życie.

\- Wiele razy uratowałem ci życie i nigdy nie prosiłem o wdzięczność. Nie widzę różnicy, ale mimo to jestem wdzięczny za twoją pomoc. Czy możemy teraz przejść do ważnych spraw?

\- Nie wiem nawet, dlaczego jestem jakkolwiek zaskoczona twoją postawą - mruknęła, odwracając się i robiąc kilka kroków w jego kierunku. - Jesteś cholernym idiotą - powiedziała ze złością i sapnęła z zaskoczenia, kiedy usłyszała chichot za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Podsłuchiwali. Odwróciła się do Severusa, zauważając, że wcale nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Ten lekko rozbawiony wyraz powrócił na jego twarz.

Bez słowa sięgnęła po różdżkę i machnęła nią w kierunku drzwi, w końcu wyciszając pokój.

\- Wiedziałeś, że podsłuchują? - spytała ze złością, a on tylko się uśmiechnął. - W co ty grasz?

\- To nie jest gra. Teraz, jeśli uspokoisz się i usiądziesz, będziemy mogli omówić kilka spraw.

\- Kingsley miał rację - mruknęła, idąc do drzwi. - Cokolwiek chcesz mi powiedzieć, mogą być obecni. Właściwie dlaczego nie zostawisz mnie w spokoju i nie omówisz tego bezpośrednio z nim? - zapytała, sięgając po gałkę tylko po to, by zatrzymał jej dłoń chwytając jej nadgarstek.

\- Hermiono, zaczekaj - powiedział z westchnieniem, stając bezpośrednio za nią.

\- Czego chcesz?

\- Już ci powiedziałem. Musimy porozmawiać.

\- Więc mów - powiedziała energicznie, odwracając się twarzą do niego i krzyżując ramiona przed sobą, nie chcąc usiąść.

\- Oczywiście nie mogę wrócić, aby zobaczyć się z Czarnym Panem, dopóki nie wyzdrowieję, bo inaczej będzie wiedział, że to ja zabrałem diadem. To może zająć kilka godzin.

\- Więc?

\- A więc... - powiedział, zaczynając wyglądać na zirytowanego. - To może być dobra okazja, żeby zniszczyć te horkruksy.

\- Już ci mówiłam, nie mamy już jadu bazyliszka.

\- I jak powiedziałem, są na to inne sposoby. Miałem zamiar zasugerować Szatańską Pożogę.

\- Ale przecież to jest bardzo niebezpieczne. Łatwo wymyka się spod kontroli.

\- Nie, jeśli wiesz, co robisz.

Patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, zanim znowu się odezwała.

\- Kiedy?

\- Teraz, oczywiście - odpowiedział.

\- Myślę, że nie powinniśmy tego robić tutaj.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Znam miejsce, które będzie odpowiednie.

\- Harry i Ron też muszą iść.

\- To nie będzie konieczne.

\- Dumbledore chciał, żebyśmy we trójkę znaleźli i zniszczyli horkruksy. Sprawiedliwym będzie, aby byli tam, kiedy to się skończy.

\- Bardzo dobrze - zgodził się w końcu. - Idź, najpierw zadbaj o swoją reprezentację.

\- Naprawdę jesteś niewiarygodny - sapnęła, ale zanim zdążyła się odwrócić, żeby wyjść, podszedł bliżej, prawie przyszpilając ją do ściany.

\- Myślę, że masz rację, może powinienem ci podziękować za twoją pomoc - powiedział niskim, ochrypłym tonem, szybko sprawiając, że jej nogi stały się jak z waty. - Gdyby nie ty, klątwa by mnie zabiła.

\- Powiedziałeś to wcześniej. Wiele razy uratowałeś mi życie.

\- Mimo to żałuję, że nie potrafię wymyślić sposobu, by okazać należytą wdzięczność - powiedział, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej i zmuszając ją do cofnięcia się, aż jej ciało oparło się o ścianę.

\- Nie musisz… - powiedziała niemal szeptem, gdy próbowała zachować kontrolę. Myśl, że mógł umrzeć. Wydawało jej się, że z jakiegoś powodu umiała teraz spojrzeć na sprawy z innej perspektywy i nagle wszystko, co się między nimi wydarzyło, wszystkie te złe rzeczy, nie wydały się tak ważne, jak to miało miejsce zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej.

\- A co jeśli zechcę? - zapytał, przechylając głowę tak, że jego usta znajdowały się zaledwie o cal od jej własnych.

Chciała coś powiedzieć, wymyślić ciętą ripostę, zdenerwować go, ale jej mózg przestał działać. Jak zawsze udawało mu się wywierać na nią tak silny wpływ, sprawiać, że była oniemiała przez samą swoją bliskość? Nie obchodziło jej to.

Jej oczy spotkały się z jego i zobaczyła w nich coś, czego nie mogła zrozumieć. Coś, co widziała wcześniej, ale jak zwykle zniknęło, zanim naprawdę mogła się dowiedzieć, co to jest.

Nie żeby długo się zastanawiała. Zanim zdążyła wypowiedzieć słowo, jego usta były na jej ustach, niepewnie, jakby próbując zobaczyć, jak zareaguje. Trzymała ramiona prawie sztywne po bokach i potrzebowała całej siły woli, by nie owinąć ich wokół niego i nie przyciągnąć go bliżej, ale jej usta miały własny umysł i wkrótce odkryła, że odwzajemnia pocałunek.

Nie całował jej w ten sposób od ich pierwszego razu, a od tamtego momentu tak wiele się wydarzyło.

Po kilku chwilach poczuła jego dłonie na swoich biodrach, gdy jego ciało oparło się o jej, w końcu nawiązując bliższy kontakt. Jego język delikatnie rozchylił jej usta i prześlizgnął się obok nich, a ona nie mogła powstrzymać cichego jęku.

Nie skomentował, nawet nie uśmiechnął się, ale kiedy zauważył jej reakcję, pogłębił pocałunek. Przypominało jej to, jak całował ją, zanim odzyskała wspomnienia. Jakby nie mógł się powstrzymać, jakby chciał ją poczuć, dotknąć.

Mimo to wspomnienia tamtych czasów sprawiły, że cofnęła się, przerywając pocałunek. Pozostała tam, gdzie była, a ich twarze znajdowały się zaledwie kilka cali od siebie, kiedy w milczeniu spojrzeli na siebie. Jego ramiona wciąż na jej biodrach, ich ciała tak blisko. Po kilku chwilach cofnął się o krok.

\- Nie ma dużo czasu. Będę musiał wrócić do Czarnego Pana, gdy tylko moje ramię wróci do normy. Jeśli chcesz, aby Twoi przyjaciele poszli z nami, to upewnij się, że nikomu nie powiedzą, co idziemy zrobić

\- Oczywiście - powiedziała, biorąc głęboki oddech, próbując uspokoić serce.

\- Uważaj, aby nie dotknąć diademu. Choć czasami możesz być nie do zniesienia, nie chciałbym, żeby zdarzył się jakiś wypadek. Klątwa zabiłaby cię i nie byłoby sposobu, aby ją zatrzymać - powiedział, a ona nie mogła wykryć jakiekolwiek nuty ironii w jego słowach.

\- Będę ostrożna - powiedziała, próbując ukryć mały uśmiech, który chciał dotrzeć do jej ust. Po swojej prawie śmierci martwił się o nią?

\- W takim razie dobrze - powiedział, odsuwając się jeszcze kilka kroków od niej. - Poczekam tutaj. Powiedz Potterowi i Weasleyowi, żeby się przygotowali. Uważaj, kiedy otworzysz drzwi: prawdopodobnie nadal się o nie opierają, próbując nas podsłuchać i zastanawiają się, czy może plotki są prawdziwe, a ja właśnie wysysam twoją krew i zmieniam cię w potwora nocy - powiedział z uśmiechem.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, odwróciła się i otworzyła drzwi. I rzeczywiście, znalazła się twarzą w twarz z Harrym i Ronem. Obaj patrzyli na nią z mieszaniną zaskoczenia i ciekawości na twarzach.

\- Więc teraz będziecie mnie podsłuchiwać za zamkniętymi drzwiami? - zapytała ich poirytowana.

\- Hermiono, wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Harry, patrząc na nią podejrzliwie.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Ubierzcie się, wychodzimy - powiedziała, przechodząc obok nich. - Dziękuję za twoją pomoc, Kingsley - powiedziała, stając przed Aurorem, który czekał na korytarzu kilka stóp dalej.

\- Czy jest jeszcze coś, w czym mogę ci pomóc? - zapytał.

\- Nie, zrobiłeś już wystarczająco dużo.

\- Nadal krwawisz - powiedział, sięgając po różdżkę i machając nią przy jej czole, lecząc ranę.

\- Dziękuję - powtórzyła z uśmiechem.

\- Uważam, że musimy porozmawiać.

\- Porozmawiamy, ale nie teraz. Muszę zrobić kilka rzeczy, które nie mogą czekać.

\- W takim razie wrócę później - powiedział, a ona skinęła głową, kierując się w stronę schodów, gdzie czekali na nią Harry i Ron.

\- Dokąd idziesz? - zapytał Ron.

\- Nie ja, a my. Mamy coś do zrobienia - powiedziała, wchodząc po schodach do swojego pokoju.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Horkruksy - szepnęła, gdy była pewna, że nikt nie usłyszy.

\- Wiesz, gdzie one są? - zapytał zdezorientowany Harry.

\- Tak, ale nie mogę tego teraz wyjaśnić. Po prostu ubierzcie się i zaczekajcie na mnie na dole, dobrze?

\- Ale Hermiono, co…

\- Przestańcie zadawać pytania - syknęła. - Nie mamy dużo czasu.

W ciągu kilku minut znalazła się z powrotem na dole, czysta i ubrana, z pucharkiem i diademem bezpiecznie ukrytymi w szatach. Rzuciła też proste zaklęcie zapobiegające przypadkowemu dotknięciu jej skóry przez diadem. Severus stał przy drzwiach, czekając na nią, z w pełni naprawionymi szatami i bez śladów krwi na skórze. Harry i Ron również tam na nią czekali, stojąc obok Severusa i patrząc na niego z lekkim rodzajem nienawiści, a on po prostu ich ignorował, z wyrazem pogardy na twarzy.

\- Panno Granger, jesteś gotowa? - zapytał ją, gdy tylko była wystarczająco blisko, by usłyszeć.

\- Tak.

\- Masz obie rzeczy?

\- Oczywiście.

\- O czym wy mówi...

\- Nie teraz - powiedziała krótko do Rona. - Dokąd idziemy? - zapytała, zwracając się do Severusa.

\- Stworzyłem świstoklik - powiedział, unosząc rękę, żeby mogła zobaczyć mały kryształowy wazon, który trzymał. - Zabierze nas tam.

Kiwając głową, dotknęła palcem wazonu i odwróciła się do Harry'ego i Rona, czekając, aż zrobią to samo.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy to taki dobry pomysł - powiedział Harry z wahaniem, patrząc na Severusa.

\- Zaufaj mi, dobrze? Wyjaśnię wszystko, jak tylko się tam znajdziemy. - szepnęła Hermiona.

Patrzyła, jak Harry odwraca się do Rona z pytającą miną, ale Ron tylko wzruszył ramionami i dotknął wazonu, a po kilku chwilach Harry zrobił to samo. Po sekundzie Severus aktywował świstoklik, aportując ich wszystkich.

Otworzyła oczy, gdy tylko jej stopy dotknęły ziemi, i rozejrzała się wokół, próbując zobaczyć, dokąd ich zabrał. Stali pośrodku dużego pokoju, bez okien, z tylko jednymi drzwiami. Nie pamiętała, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej tam była.

\- Co to za miejsce? - zapytał Ron, wstając. Bez względu na to, ile razy używał świstoklików lub jak bardzo próbował się skoncentrować, zawsze kończyło się to dla niego upadkiem na podłogę.

\- Tu nie będziemy nikomu przeszkadzać - odparł krótko Severus.

\- Masz ochotę nam to wyjaśnić, Hermiono?

Zamiast mówić, po prostu sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyciągnęła puchar, trzymając go przed sobą, żeby chłopcy mogli go zobaczyć.

\- Co to jest? - zapytał Ron, podchodząc bliżej, żeby lepiej się przyjrzeć.

\- To puchar Helgi Hufflepuff - powiedział cicho Harry, wpatrując się w mały złoty przedmiot. - Jak to zdobyłaś? Powiedziałem ci, że miejsce, w którym jest przechowywany, jest silnie chronione, a osłony zabiłyby każdego bez Mrocznego Znaku.

\- Skąd to wiesz? - zapytał Severus, brzmiąc na lekko zaskoczonego.

\- Zobaczył to, kiedy wziął eliksir - odpowiedziała Hermiona, wyczarowując mały stolik przed nimi i ostrożnie stawiając na nim puchar.

\- Wie o eliksirze? - zapytał Harry, odwracając się do niej. Mogła usłyszeć złość w jego głosie.

\- Szczerze, Harry, jak myślisz, skąd go miałam?

\- Co? Powiedziałaś, że się udało - powiedział zdezorientowany Severus.

\- Cóż, niezupełnie - odpowiedziała, ignorując niskie parsknięcie Severusa. - Wydaje mi się, że powiedziałam, że go znalazłam, a nie to, że go uwarzyłam. To profesor Snape go stworzył.

\- On? Więc dlaczego nie…

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałam ci wcześniej? - przerwała. - Nie wziąłbyś go, gdybyś wiedział, skąd pochodził - powiedziała mu, a zanim mógł znowu mówić, kontynuowała. - Draco jest tym, który dał mi puchar.

\- Malfoy? - zapytał zaskoczony Ron. - A co fretka ma z tym wspólnego?

\- Wiedziałeś, że już ze mną pracował. Kiedy Harry powiedział mi, że tylko ktoś ze Znakiem może dostać się do pucharu, poprosiłam go, żeby to zrobił.

\- Nie miałaś prawa - powiedział Harry ze złością. - Mieliśmy tylko między sobą przechowywać informacje o horkruksach. Jak mogłaś mu po prostu powiedzieć? To nie była twoja decyzja.

\- Przepraszam, Harry, ale wiedziałam, że mogę mu zaufać. Zobaczyłam okazję i skorzystałam z niej. Chciałam ci udowodnić, że Draco można zaufać, że naprawdę chce nam pomóc. Poza tym nie wie, co to jest, tylko że tego potrzebowaliśmy.

\- Mówisz, że można mu ufać? Więc dlaczego on mówi, że fretka wciąż jest po stronie Voldemorta? - zapytał Harry, zwracając się do Severusa.

\- Ponieważ profesor Snape nie znał wszystkich faktów, ale teraz wie, że Draco naprawdę chce pomóc naszej stronie, prawda profesorze? - powiedziała, zanim Severus zdążył odpowiedzieć.

Odwróciła się do niego, gdy mówiła, cicho błagając go, by się z nią zgodził, choćby po to, by przerwać przesłuchanie, przynajmniej na razie.

\- To prawda - odpowiedział krótko po kilku chwilach.

\- Nadal nie sądzę, żeby chciał nam pomóc. Prawdopodobnie ma ku temu inny powód.

\- Uratował nam życie, pamiętasz? Ostrzegł nas przed atakiem, kiedy poszliśmy szukać horkruksów. Zabiliby nas, gdyby nie on.

\- Panno Granger, gdybyśmy mogli mieć to już za sobą. Myślałem, że wyjaśniłem to wcześniej, nie mamy dużo czasu - przerwał na szczęście Severus.

\- Dlaczego on tu jest? - zapytał Ron.

\- Pomoże nam zniszczyć horkruksy.

\- Powiedziałaś horkruksy… Masz na myśli więcej niż jeden? - zapytał Harry.

\- Tak - odpowiedziała, machając różdżką w bok, tak że diadem powoli wypłynął z jej kieszeni w stronę stołu. - To diadem Roweny Ravenclaw.

\- A więc Dumbledore miał rację. Ten diadem to jeden z horkruksów - powiedział Harry, podchodząc bliżej do stołu, żeby lepiej się przyjrzeć, jego ręka powoli sięgała, by dotknąć pięknego przedmiotu.

\- Nie dotykaj tego! - powiedziała Hermiona w samą porę, odsuwając jego rękę. - Jest przeklęty.

\- Przeklęty? - zapytał Harry, cofając się o krok, nie chcąc już zbliżać się do obiektu. - Skąd wiesz?

\- Ponieważ widziałam, do czego jest zdolny, i ty też. To prawie zabiło profesora Snape'a - powiedziała, zwracając się na chwilę do Severusa. - To on znalazł go dla nas i jest tutaj, ponieważ pomoże nam zniszczyć oba horkruksy.

\- Ale jak? Czy ma jad bazyliszka? Przecież wiesz, że nie zostało nam już nic - powiedział Ron, patrząc na Severusa, jakby czekał, aż wyciągnie kieł bazyliszka z kieszeni, a może nawet samego bazyliszka. Słyszała, jak Severus wzdycha z irytacją na to pytanie i zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, wyjaśniła im plan.

\- Nie użyjemy jadu. Użyjemy Szatańskiej Pożogi, aby je zniszczyć.

\- Ale powiedziałaś, że nie możemy - powiedział Ron. - Kiedy zasugerowałem, żebyśmy jej użyli, powiedziałaś mi, że to zbyt niebezpieczne.

\- To jest niebezpieczne tylko w nieudolnych rękach. - mruknął Severus.

\- Cóż, jesteśmy w stanie sobie z tym poradzić, więc jeśli to jedyny powód, dla którego tu jesteś…

\- Ron, przestań - przerwała, nie chcąc już słyszeć kłótni któregokolwiek z nich. - Nie możesz po prostu zachowywać się jak człowiek przez te kilka minut? Zaryzykował życie, by zdobyć diadem, prawie został zabity przez klątwę, a teraz będzie musiał stawić czoła Voldemortowi i powiedzieć mu, że horkruks zaginął. Myślę, że przydałoby się trochę wdzięczności - powiedziała ze złością, cały czas twarzą do Rona, nie chcąc napotkać wzroku Severusa, kiedy mówiła.

\- Nie sądzę, żebym potrzebował obrońców, panno Granger - powiedział krótko. - To jest ważniejsze dla wojny, niż ktokolwiek z was może zrozumieć. Kontynuacja tej wojny wpływa na mnie, więc dotyczy mnie tak samo jak każdego z was, jeśli nie bardziej. Zgodziłem się pozwolić wam tu przyjechać tylko z powodu nalegań panny Granger i już żałuję tej decyzji. Teraz, jak powiedziałem wcześniej, nie mam zbyt wiele czasu, zwłaszcza aby marnować go z dziećmi, które same nic nie widzą. Macie teraz dwie możliwości. Obaj możecie tu zostać i odejść na bok, gdy zniszczę te obiekty, albo możecie odejść, i mam szczerą nadzieję, że obierzecie drugi wybór.

Patrzyła przez chwilę, jak Ron i Harry spoglądają na siebie, a gdy już mieli mówić, sama odpowiedziała na pytanie Severusa.

\- Zostaną, profesorze - powiedziała surowo, rzucając Harry'emu i Ronowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

\- Zostaniemy - powiedział Harry po chwili, a Ron skinął głową, wciąż wyglądając na zdenerwowanego obecnością Severusa.

\- Bardzo dobrze - powiedział Severus, podchodząc bliżej małego stolika, na którym zostawiła horkruksy. - A teraz, jeśli możecie się odsunąć, zacznę.

Patrzyła, jak Harry i Ron wahają się przez chwilę, a potem cofają się o kilka kroków. Zamiast poruszać się z nimi, podeszła bliżej do Severusa.

\- Hermiono, co tam robisz?

\- Tak, co tu robisz, Hermiono? - Severus zapytał ją cicho.

\- Zostanę tutaj, zamierzam mu pomóc - powiedziała z powrotem do Harry'ego, zanim zwróciła się do Severusa. - Chcę wiedzieć, jak działa klątwa, jak udaje ci się kontrolować Szatańską Pożogę.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - odpowiedział, z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. - Cofnij się - powiedział, jego ręka na jej ramieniu odepchnęła ją do tyłu, aż oboje znaleźli się kilka stóp od stołu.

\- Hermiono, po prostu podejdź tutaj, to może być niebezpieczne - usłyszała głos Rona, ale zignorowała go.

\- Wiesz, jak rzucić klątwę? - zapytał Severus tym samym niskim głosem, tak że tylko ona mogła usłyszeć, i skinęła głową. - Czy kiedykolwiek próbowałaś tego wcześniej?

\- Nie.

\- Bardzo dobrze - mruknął, machając różdżką, tak że w pokoju było teraz prawie zupełnie ciemno.

Poczuła, jak staje za nią, jego ręka powoli zsuwa się po jej ramieniu, jego palce owijają się wokół jej i unoszą ją tak, że jej różdżka wskazała na horkruksy.

\- Co robisz? - spytała miękkim głosem i półprzymkniętymi oczami, ciesząc się uczuciem jego ciała tak blisko jej.

\- Myślałem, że chcesz się nauczyć - powiedział cicho przy jej uchu. - Znasz już teorię, potrzebujesz tylko praktyki.

\- Ale Harry i Ron… - powiedziała, nieświadomie opierając się o niego.

\- W pokoju jest zbyt ciemno, by mogli to zobaczyć - odpowiedział, a jego usta zasłoniły jej ucho, gdy mówił. - Teraz skoncentruj się na klątwie, poświęć chwilę, aby przejść przez kroki w swoim umyśle - wyszeptał, jego usta powoli przesunęły się do jej szyi.

\- Nie ułatwiasz tego - szepnęła, starając się przypomnieć sobie sposób, w jaki powinna machać różdżką, zgodnie z instrukcjami z książek, które przeglądała podczas swoich badań.

\- Jaka byłaby w tym zabawa? - zapytał, jego wolna ręka powoli sunęła w górę jej uda.

\- Severus - syknęła bez przekonania.

\- Skoncentruj się na klątwie - powiedział, przesuwając dłoń w górę jej bioder i powoli wsuwając ją pod koszulę.

\- Hermiono, co się dzieje? - zapytał Ron.

Słyszała, jak Severus zaklął pod nosem i cofnął się, tak że dotykał tylko jej dłoni z różdżką. Zaledwie sekundę później usłyszała, jak Harry szepcze „Lumos”.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał, robiąc krok bliżej, a ona odwróciła głowę do niego, nie odrywając się od dotyku Severusa, ponieważ wiedziała, że to sprawi, że będzie wyglądać na winną tego, co Harry podejrzewał.

\- Z jakiegoś powodu przygasiłem światło, Potter - syknął ze złością Severus.

\- Co robisz, Hermiono? - zapytał, ignorując Severusa.

\- Pokazuje mi, jak rzucić klątwę, jak kontrolować Szatańską Pożogę.

\- Ale już to wiesz - powiedział Ron, również podchodząc bliżej. - Nasza trójka nauczyła się zaklęcia kilka miesięcy temu.

\- Tak, ale nigdy wcześniej go nie rzucałam.

\- Czy obaj cofniecie się i pozostaniecie na miejscu, czy będę musiał przykuć cię łańcuchem do ściany i zakneblować? - zapytał Severus z irytacją. Oboje przez chwilę patrzyli na niego z nienawiścią, ale potem ich oczy skierowały się na horkruksy na stole i wydawało się, że zdecydowali, że chcą zostać.

\- Nox - mruknął Harry, ale nawet w ciemności mogła stwierdzić, że się nie cofnęli, wciąż stojąc zaledwie kilka stóp od niej i Severusa.

\- Skoncentruj się na klątwie - powtórzył Severus, chociaż tym razem jego głos był głośniejszy i chłodniejszy, dla dobra publiczności. - Kiedy rzucisz klątwę, musisz trzymać różdżkę wycelowaną w podstawę ognia i trzymać ramię stabilnie, w przeciwnym razie wymknie się ona spod kontroli. Jeśli stanie się zbyt silna, możesz złamać klątwę, zakładam, że wiesz jak to zrobić.

\- Oczywiście - odpowiedziała.

\- Po prostu upewnij się, że nie ruszasz ręką, a koncentracja również jest bardzo ważna. Myślisz, że możesz to zrobić?

\- Tak.

\- Bardzo dobrze - powiedział, lekko ściskając jej dłoń, zanim ją puścił. - Zrób to.

Przez chwilę się skupiła, a jej umysł stał się jaśniejszy, kiedy jej nie dotykał. Potem powoli poruszyła różdżką, wykonując wszystkie skomplikowane ruchy wymagane przez klątwę. Kiedy kończyła, zauważyła, jak jej różdżka lekko wibruje i poczuła drżenie mocy zaklęcia wokół dłoni. Po sekundzie mały pożar wybuchł na jednej z krawędzi stołu.

\- Skoncentruj się na płomieniu - powiedział Severus zza jej pleców. - Powoli przesuń różdżkę w kierunku pucharu.

Wciąż koncentrując się na klątwie, zrobiła to, co polecił, zwężając oczy, próbując utrzymać pewną rękę i jednocześnie skierować płomienie na bok.

\- Wow, to niesamowite - usłyszała mruknięcie Rona, gdy płomienie dotarły do horkruksa, topiąc go bardzo powoli. - Posłuchaj, Harry, to działa. Mogę też spróbować, Hermiono? - zapytał ją z niecierpliwością.

\- Nie rozpraszaj jej - usłyszała, jak Severus powiedział surowo, a Ron na szczęście zamilkł.

\- Nie pozwól, żeby za bardzo urosła - wyszeptał Severus, podchodząc bliżej do niej, ponownie kładąc dłoń na jej dłoni, gdy pomóc utrzymać jej ramię prosto. - Skoncentruj się na centrum ognia, zapomnij o płomieniach - powiedział, mocniej ściskając jej dłoń, a jego ciało było tak blisko, że ją rozpraszało. - Skup się, panno Granger - wyszeptał cicho, przesuwając jej dłoń kilka cali w lewo.

Zahipnotyzowana płomieniami, patrzyła, jak ogień w końcu stopił to, co zostało ze złotego kielicha, a mały uśmiech wypełniał jej usta, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że sama kontroluje klątwę.

\- Teraz przesuń to do diademu - poinstruował Severus po chwili. - Ostrożnie.

Zrobiła tak, jak jej kazano, czując, jak prowadzi ją jego mocny uścisk, gdy kierowała płomienie w stronę drugiego horkruksa. Patrzyła, jak ogień w końcu dociera do diademu, ale z jakiegoś powodu go nie dotyka. Płomienie zdawały się zatrzymywać około cal dalej, jakby horkruks był chroniony przez niewidzialną bańkę.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytała Severusa.

\- Myślę, że jest wokół niego jakaś ochrona. Może to potrwać dłużej, ale ta klątwa przedrze się przez to - powiedział. - Wzmocnij ogień, ale tylko nieznacznie.

Kiwając głową, ponownie przekręciła różdżkę, jego ręka kontrolowała ruch, gdy wzmacniała klątwę.

\- Właśnie tak, teraz niech zadziała - mruknął i po kilku chwilach zobaczyła, że płomienie zaczynają przebijać się przez osłonę, powoli zbliżając się do diademu.

\- Myślę, że potrzebuje więcej siły - powiedział Ron stojąc obok niej i kątem oka zobaczyła, jak podnosi różdżkę i wyceluje ją w ogień, który stworzyła, gotowy również rzucić klątwę.

\- Ron, nie! - krzyknęła, a jej wolna ręka wystrzeliła w bok, żeby go zatrzymać, tak jak Severus, ale te chwile rozproszenia okazały się wystarczające, aby pozwolić płomieniom wymknąć się spod kontroli.

Błysk czerwieni zwrócił jej uwagę z powrotem na diadem, który teraz szybko został pochłonięty przez ogień w miarę jego wzrostu.

\- Skoncentruj się na tym, obniż go ponownie - powiedział Severus, ale ogień narastał zbyt szybko, a upał stawał się przytłaczający.

\- Uważaj - wrzasnął Harry zza jej pleców, kiedy jedna z nóg stołu stopiła się, sprawiając, że to, co z nim zostało, upadło.

Poczuła, jak ręka Severusa owija się wokół jej talii, gdy pośpiesznie odciągnął ją do tyłu, akurat w chwili, gdy ogień dotknął podłogi, kilka cali od miejsca, w którym stali. Cofnął się tak szybko, że potknął się i upadł, a Hermiona upadła na niego.

\- Hermiono! - usłyszała za sobą krzyk jednego z chłopców, ale nie była pewna, którego z nich.

Ogień rósł, teraz prawie sięgał sufitu, i znowu poczuła dłoń Severusa na swojej, kiedy szarpnął ją z powrotem, z dala od płomieni.

\- Musisz to zatrzymać - powiedział, ciągnąc ją za sobą, aż dotarli do ściany. - Rzuciłaś ją i musisz ją zatrzymać. W przeciwnym razie zniszczy cały pokój, zanim zniknie.

\- Nie mogę - wymamrotała, czując, jak jego ramię wiotczeje przy jej boku, gdy obserwowała, jak płomienie zbliżają się bliżej.

Nagle rozległ się dźwięk, ogłuszająca eksplozja, a płomień, który przed chwilą był prosty, choć niewiarygodnie duży, teraz zamienił się w coś, co wyglądało jak ognisty smok.

\- Jeśli nie powstrzymasz tego teraz, będzie za późno - powiedział, wyciągając rękę po jej, zmuszając ją do uniesienia różdżki w stronę smoka, ale gdy wycelowała w niego, ognista bestia otworzyła paszczę, wydychając dwie ogniste kule.

Patrzyła szeroko otwartymi oczami, jak czerwone płomienie poruszają się w ich kierunku, zbyt zaskoczona, by zareagować, ale tuż przed ich dotarciem poczuła ręce Severusa na jej ramieniu, pchające je mocno w jedną stronę, podczas gdy on przeskakiwał na drugą, ledwo uciekając przed ogniem.

\- Uciekajcie! - usłyszała, jak krzyczy, w chwili gdy smok podszedł bliżej, jego głowa obróciła się do niego na sekundę, po czym w jej kierunku.

Patrzyła, jak ognista istota wdycha kolejny płomień i szybko usunęła się z drogi. Wstała, i zaczęła biec, gdy poczuła, jak smok rusza za nią, a pokój wkrótce stał się nieznośnie gorący.

\- Hermiono, gdzie jesteś? - usłyszała wołanie Rona z drugiej strony pokoju, ale nie mogła go zobaczyć i z pewnością nie mogła mu odpowiedzieć.

Odwróciła się, biegnąc, chcąc sprawdzić, czy smok wciąż ją ściga, jak blisko jest, ale gdy się odwróciła, potknęła się o własne stopy i upadła, wspinając się kilka metrów przed uderzeniem o ścianę nie mając dokąd uciec.

\- Hermiono, musisz zdjąć klątwę - wrzasnął Severus gdzieś po jej lewej stronie, ale smok był teraz tak blisko, że ją oślepiał, a ona nie mogła zobaczyć, gdzie był. - Hermiono, słyszysz mnie?

\- Tak - udało jej się krzyknąć, podnosząc drżącą rękę w stronę smoka.

Zobaczyła błysk niebieskiego światła po swojej lewej stronie, gdy coś, co wyglądało jak woda, uderzyło smoka w bok, a stwór przechylił głowę, by posłać kolejną kulę ognia w Severusa.

\- Skoncentruj się na klątwie, wyceluj różdżkę w podstawę ognia i zatrzymaj go - wrzasnął napiętym głosem, gdy rzucał zaklęciami i klątwami w stwora, starając się odwrócić jego uwagę na tyle, by mogła to zatrzymać.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, mocniej owinęła palce wokół swojej różdżki, opuszczając ją tak, że celowała wokół brzucha bestii. Potem zaczęła mamrotać słowa, które miały znieść klątwę, powoli machając różdżką w sposób, jaki widziała w książce. Poczuła słabe brzęczenie w dłoni, ale to nie wystarczyło. Musiała się bardziej skupić.

Powoli wstając, wzięła różdżkę w obie ręce, zaczynając od początku, mając nadzieję, że tym razem zbierze więcej mocy. Wciąż nie działało. Nie była wystarczająco silna i zaczynała odczuwać desperację, ale potem zobaczyła, jak smok zionął kolejną kulą ognia skierowaną przeciwko Severusowi, usłyszała, jak krzyczy z bólu, i nagle różdżka zawibrowała w jej dłoniach. błysk niebieskiego światła wyskakujący z czubka, uderzający smoka, sprawił, że stracił on swój kształt na kilka chwil.

Poczuła, jak wyczerpuje się jej energia, a niebieskie światło zniknęło, a smok wkrótce odzyskał swój kształt i zwrócił się ku niej, a jego nozdrza rozszerzyły się. Odsunęła się od niego i uderzyła plecami o ścianę. Nie miała już dokąd uciec. Ale teraz wiedziała, że może to powstrzymać, teraz wiedziała, że ma dość mocy. Potrzebowała tylko koncentracji.

Czując słabość własnych nóg, opadła z powrotem na podłogę, trzymając różdżkę mocno w obu dłoniach, gdy znów zaczęła mamrotać słowa i wykonywać ruchy. Słaby, ale stały promień niebieskiego światła uderzył smoka po kilku chwilach.

Zachęcona promieniem światła, rozmazanymi krawędziami bestii, zaczęła głośniej intonować, skupiając się jeszcze bardziej na zadaniu. Poczuła, jak różdżka zaczyna wibrować w jej dłoniach, gdy niebieskie światło stało się jaśniejsze, co dało jej siłę, by kontynuować.

Po chwili jej całe ramiona drżały, a efekt pogarszał się, gdy smok zbliżył się do niej. Widziała, jak jego nozdrza znów się rozszerzają i wiedziała, że będzie musiała je zatrzymać, zanim zdąży zionąć na nią ponownie ogniem, bo nie miała dokąd uciec.

Zamknęła oczy, odpychając od umysłu wszystko inne niż słowa, które musiała wypowiedzieć, i wkrótce całe jej ciało zaczęło się mocno trząść. Ręce ją bolały tak bardzo, że miała ochotę krzyczeć, ale nie mogła wymamrotać żadnego innego słowa niż te potrzebne do powstrzymania klątwy. Kiedy łzy spływały jej po policzkach, ponownie otworzyła oczy, a satysfakcja ledwo rejestrowała się w jej mózgu, gdy zobaczyła, że smok z powrotem zmienił się w bezkształtne płomienie.

Zrobiła to, prawie koniec. Lekki uśmiech wykrzywił jej usta, zanim zdała sobie sprawę, że płomienie wciąż się do niej zbliżają. Trzymając różdżkę w jednej ręce, drugą użyła do utrzymania równowagi, czołgając się z dala od płomieni, aby mieć wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby je całkowicie ugasić, ale jej ciało wciąż mocno się trzęsło i nie była w stanie poruszać się tak szybko jak ogień.

Z całą siłą, która jej pozostała, skupiła się na zniesieniu klątwy. Niebieskie światło stawało się coraz szersze, gdy ogień stawał się coraz mniejszy, ale był już tak blisko, że powietrze wokół niej wydawało się palić jej skórę.

Usłyszała głośny, trzaskający dźwięk i krzyknęła z bólu, gdy poczuła, jak kość w jej ramieniu łamie się, ale drugą ręką przytrzymała różdżkę, wiedząc, że to już prawie koniec. Jeszcze tylko kilka sekund i wreszcie to skończy.

Niebieskie światło było stałe, a ogień był teraz na wysokości zaledwie dwóch stóp. Pamiętając słowa Severusa, wycelowała różdżkę w jej podstawę, krzywiąc się z bólu, gdy poruszała złamaną ręką, ale nadal utrzymywała ją wystarczająco stabilnie.

Kolor ognia szybko zmienił się na żółtawy, powietrze wokół niej powoli stygło. Trzymała swoją różdżkę nieruchomo, powtarzała w kółko słowa zaklęcia, a pożoga stawała się coraz mniejsza. Łzy wciąż spływały jej po policzkach, odetchnęła z ulgą.

Wszystko jednak stało się w ułamku sekundy. Płomień miał właśnie zniknąć, kiedy jej ramię zadrżało, tylko o cal, ale wystarczająco, by zrujnować całą ciężką pracę. Eksplozja była oślepiająca, chociaż nie słyszała żadnego dźwięku. Wiedziała tylko, że w jednej chwili ogień prawie wygasł, a następne żółte płomienie wystrzeliły w powietrze, prosto w jej kierunku.

Z krzykiem z bólu poczuła, jak jej dżinsy zapalają się, a potem jej ramiona płoną, kiedy desperacko próbowała ugasić ten ogień. Słyszała krzyki wokół siebie, ale wydawały się być tak daleko. To był głos Severusa, proszący ją, by nie ruszała się, gdy coś wymamrotał, gasząc ogień. Była tak zmęczona, jej moc tak wyczerpana, że nie mogła zrobić nic innego, jak tylko się cofnąć, a jej plecy mocno uderzyły o podłogę, sprawiając, że znów skrzywiła się z bólu.

\- Hermiono - usłyszała głos Severusa, kiedy ukląkł obok niej. - Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał, ale nie miała dość siły, by odpowiedzieć.

Poczuła jego ręce na nogach i krzyczała z bólu, ale nie mogła się ruszyć.

\- Nie ruszaj się - usłyszała, jak mruknął, i zobaczyła, jak sięga po różdżkę.

\- Hermiono? - usłyszała pytanie chłopców.

\- Odsuńcie się - wrzasnął Severus, jego głos był tak groźny, że żadne z nich nie zbliżyło się do niej ani nie odezwało się ponownie.

\- Hermiono, słyszysz mnie? - zapytał cicho, klęcząc przy jej głowie, jedną rękę kładąc na jej policzku, sprawiając, że odwróciła się do niego. Nie mogła odpowiedzieć, ale zamiast tego skinęła głową. - To będzie bolało, ale to potrwa tylko kilka sekund. Nie ruszaj się, bo potrwa dłużej. Rozumiesz? - zapytał tym samym miękkim, ale zatroskanym tonem, a ona ponownie skinęła głową.

Kiedy wstał, usłyszała szelest ubrań, a potem znów uklęknął przy jej nogach. Po chwili zimne powietrze uderzyło w jej skórę od kolan w dół, gdy część jej dżinsów zniknęła.

Jęknęła z bólu, gdy poczuła mrowienie magii na poparzonej skórze, które sprawiło, że zadrżały jej nogi, a potem coś zimnego, jak jakiś balsam, okryło rany. Chociaż kontrast zimna na jej rozgrzanym ciele przyprawiał ją o dreszcze, zauważyła, że nasilenie bólu ustąpiło po kilku chwilach.

\- Czy już lepiej? - zapytał cicho, ponownie klękając przy jej głowie, delikatnie obejmując jej twarz ręką, a ona zdołała się uśmiechnąć w odpowiedzi. - Będzie to wymagało jeszcze kilku minut, ale powinno szybko uśmierzyć ból i wątpię, czy zostawi blizny. Gdzie jeszcze jesteś ranna?

\- Ramiona - jęknęła.

\- Pozwól, że zobaczę - powiedział, wsuwając ręce za jej barki, ostrożnie siadając, przyciągając ją do siebie, żeby mogła oprzeć się o jego ramię, kiedy ostrożnie unosił jej ramiona. - Ta jest złamana - powiedział, uspokajając ruchy, kiedy skrzywiła się z bólu. - Przepraszam - szepnął jej przy uchu. - Ale muszę ją nastawić.

\- W porządku - szepnęła, zaciskając zęby, gdy powoli poruszył jej ramionami, opierając je na jej kolanach.

Skrzywiła się ponownie, gdy czubek jego różdżki dotknął jej ramienia, ale nic nie powiedziała, czując, jak kość w środku się porusza i wraca do swojej pierwotnej pozycji.

\- Te oparzenia są powierzchowne - mruknął, przesuwając różdżkę po jej ramionach, a po kolejnym zaklęciu poczuła, jak rany szybko znikają. - Lepiej? - zapytał, a ona skinęła głową, zauważając, że większość bólu zniknęła. - Znowu zraniłaś się w czoło - wyszeptał, pochylając się bliżej, a ona mogła zobaczyć mały uśmiech wykrzywiający jego usta.

Zamknęła oczy, czując jego palce na swojej twarzy, jedną ręką powoli pieścił jej policzek, a drugą sprawdzał, coś, co jak przypuszczała, było raną na jej czole.

\- Co ty robisz? - zapytał Harry ze złością, a ona zmusiła się do ponownego otwarcia oczu.

\- Leczę jej rany, Potter, to powinno być oczywiste - powiedział spokojnie Severus.

\- No cóż, myślę, że już skończyłeś - odpowiedział Ron tym samym tonem.

\- Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, panie Weasley, że to pan ponosi winę za to, co się tutaj wydarzyło. Twoja głupota i lekceważenie poleceń mogły spowodować śmierć panny Granger. W rzeczywistości prawie to się stało, więc dlaczego nie pozwolisz mi skończyć tego, co robię i pozostać cicho, choćby przez chwilę, bo w najlepszym przypadku możesz zostać przypadkowo przeze mnie wyciszony - odpowiedział, odwracając się do niej, jakby nikt im nie przeszkodził, chociaż zauważyła, że utrzymywał teraz dystans, a jego delikatny dotyk zniknął.

Zobaczyła, jak ponownie sięgnął po różdżkę i machnął nią przy jej czole, uzdrawiając je, po czym przeniósł się z powrotem na jej nogi i usunął balsam.

Powoli usiadła prosto, zginając nogi, żeby móc przyjrzeć się bliżej. Skóra wyglądała na lekko czerwonawą, ale po oparzeniach nie pozostał ani jeden ślad.

\- Kolor powinien wrócić do normy za kilka minut. Miałaś szczęście, że zająłem się tym tak szybko. Nie pozostawi po sobie blizn, jak podejrzewałem.

\- Dziękuję - mruknęła, prostując nogi, zauważając, że cały ból zniknął.

\- Niewielu byłoby w stanie zapanować nad klątwą Szatańskiej Pożogi, kiedy osiągnęła tak zaawansowany poziom. Dobrze się spisałaś.

\- Dzięki - powtórzyła z uśmiechem.

\- A więc jesteś gotowa, żeby wrócić do domu? - zapytał Harry, rzucając jej znaczące spojrzenie, a jej oczy natychmiast rzuciły się na Severusa, cicho błagając go, by dał jej wymówkę, żeby tego nie robił, żeby dał jej trochę czasu, zanim zostanie zmuszona do wyjaśnienia zarówno jego, jak i jej zachowania swoim przyjaciołom.

\- Musi wziąć kilka eliksirów, zanim będzie mogła wrócić.

\- Nie możesz ich po prostu zabrać do kwatery?

\- Nie jestem twoim osobistym uzdrowicielem, Potter, ani jej. Jeśli ona chce wyzdrowieć, będzie potrzebować eliksirów, a jeśli będzie chciała eliksirów, będzie musiała iść do mojego laboratorium, aby je zdobyć - odpowiedział chłodno.

\- W porządku, zabierz nas więc tam, żebyśmy mogli mieć to za sobą.

\- Na pewno nie postawisz stopy w moim laboratorium. Żadne z was. Jestem zmuszony zabrać tam pannę Granger, ponieważ potrzebuje eliksirów, ale wam nie wolno zbliżać się do mojej posiadłości.

\- Ale…

\- To nie podlega negocjacji, panie Weasley. Jeśli nie chcesz, aby twoja mała przyjaciółka wyzdrowiała, powiedz to. Mam ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia niż dostarczanie niewdzięcznych dzieciom eliksirów, których uwarzenie zajmuje tygodnie.

Dał im chwilę na odpowiedź, ale milczeli.

\- Masz - powiedział krótko, wyczarowując kryształowy wazon, taki jak ten, którego używali wcześniej, i zamieniając go w świstoklik. - Możecie zaczekać na jej powrót z Zakonem. Zostanie odesłana, gdy tylko wyzdrowieje.

\- Hermiono, czy ty…

\- Nic mi nie będzie - przerwała Ronowi, ściszając głos, próbując brzmieć słabo i z bólem. - Wrócę tak szybko, jak to możliwe.

\- Jeśli coś jej się stanie…

\- Oszczędź sobie gadania, Potter. Gdybym chciał ją skrzywdzić, zrobiłbym to już dawno temu. Teraz weźmiesz świstoklik, czy będę musiał osobiście zabrać cię z powrotem do kwatery głównej?

Ron i Harry patrzyli przez chwilę z nienawiścią na Severusa, po czym odwrócili się w kierunku wazonu.

\- Uważaj, Hermiono - mruknął Ron, tuż przed tym, jak obaj dotknęli świstoklika i w końcu zostali zabrani, zostawiając ją i Severusa samych.


	50. Zazdrosny

\- Dziękuję - westchnęła Hermiona, gdy tylko Harry i Ron wyszli.

\- Można by pomyśleć, że chciałaś iść z przyjaciółmi - powiedział Severus.

\- Będą mieli pytania.

\- Pytania?

\- O nas - odpowiedziała, odwracając wzrok.

\- Widzę.

\- Po tym, co widzieli dziś rano i teraz, będą chcieli wyjaśnień - powiedziała, wciąż nie patrząc na niego, czując się nieco zawstydzona.

\- Co im powiesz?

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą. Sama nawet nie znała wyjaśnienia.

Cóż, to nie była do końca prawda. Wiedziała, co czuje do Severusa, nawet jeśli wciąż próbowała temu zaprzeczyć, i myślała, że on też się nią troszczył w jakiś sposób. Przynajmniej tak czuła, biorąc pod uwagę sposób, w jaki się zachowywał, jak próbował ją chronić, jak jego palce pieściły jej policzek, troskliwie, prawie czule. Jednak jak ona miałaby kiedykolwiek wytłumaczyć to swoim przyjaciołom? Potrząsnęła głową, próbując odepchnąć te myśli, a potem odwróciła się do niego.

\- Nie wiem, co powiem. Potrzebuję trochę czasu, zanim stanę przed nimi.

Cieszyła się, że nie naciskał, że nie zadawał więcej pytań, chociaż widziała, że je ma. Zamiast tego po prostu podszedł do niej i zapytał: 

\- Czy możesz wstać?

\- Jesteś ranny - powiedziała, zamiast odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie, kiedy jej wzrok padł na jego ramię.

\- To nic - powiedział lekceważąco, machając różdżką nad raną i natychmiast ją lecząc.

\- Naprawdę chcę się nauczyć, jak to zrobić.

\- Po dzisiejszej lekcji nie mam ochoty uczyć cię niczego innego.

\- To nie była moja wina - powiedziała. - Robiłam wszystko dobrze, dopóki Ron mnie nie rozproszył.

\- Nie możesz pozwolić, by inni cię rozpraszali. Musisz umieć skupić się na tym, co robisz i na niczym innym. Mogłaś dziś zginąć.

\- On też cię rozpraszał - powiedziała, próbując ukryć mały uśmiech.

\- Możesz wstać? - zapytał ponownie, ignorując jej komentarz.

\- Nie jestem pewna - powiedziała, przesuwając obie ręce na podłogę dla zachowania równowagi, gdy powoli odwróciła się i ugięła nogi, próbując się podnieść. Chociaż nie czuła bólu, wiedziała, że nie ma sposobu, by jej nogi podtrzymały jej ciężar. Gdyby zdołała wstać, upadłaby w sekundę, ale mimo to próbowała i upadła, zanim zdołała choćby uklęknąć.

\- Nie rób tego - powiedział, unosząc rękę i podchodząc do niej, gdy tylko zobaczył, jak upada. Patrzyła, jak jest zaskoczony i zdezorientowany, gdy szybko uklęknął obok niej i wsunął jedną rękę pod jej kolana, a drugą za jej plecy. - Trzymaj się - powiedział jej, a ona szybko owinęła ramiona wokół jego szyi, żeby nie spaść, kiedy ostrożnie wstał.

To było dziwne uczucie, trzymać się go, gdy niósł ją w kierunku drzwi. Część jej czuła się komfortowo, czując go tak blisko, mając wymówkę, by go przytulić, ale druga część była zdenerwowana. Zdenerwowana tym, czego może się od niego spodziewać, nie wiedząc, czy czuje to samo co ona, czy po prostu jej pomaga, ponieważ był to najłatwiejszy sposób, aby ją stamtąd wydostać, bo jej nogi nie chciały współpracować.

W końcu dotarli do drzwi i zacieśniła mocniej uścisk wokół jego szyi, kiedy ramię wokół jej pleców poruszyło się, czując jego oddech przy jej uchu, gdy wymamrotał słowa potrzebne do podniesienia osłon i otwarcia drzwi. Żałowała, że nie może zostać tak na zawsze, tak blisko niego, czując się bezpiecznie, ale cofnęła się, gdy tylko drzwi się otworzyły, a on ponownie owinął ramię wokół jej talii.

Drzwi prowadziły do schodów i chociaż nie widziała ich na tyle wyraźnie, by je policzyć, zauważyła, że jest ich wiele.

\- Może powinieneś mnie puścić, myślę, że teraz poradzę sobie z wejściem - powiedziała, nie chcąc, żeby musiał wspinać się na górę z nią w ramionach.

\- Jeśli cię puszczę, upadniesz - odpowiedział, stawiając kilka pierwszych kroków.

\- Cóż, nie możesz iść na górę, niosąc mnie. Jestem za ciężka.

\- Nonsens - mruknął, zaciskając ramiona wokół niej, idąc dalej po schodach.

\- Och, co za silny czarodziej - zakpiła, kiedy zaczął iść trochę szybciej, zaczynając czuć się skrępowany i mając nadzieję, że jej komentarz sprawi, że ją położy, ale on po prostu odwrócił się do niej, unosząc brwi, gdy spojrzał na nią. Był pozornie rozbawiony, a nie zirytowany jej komentarzem. Mimo to nie powiedział nic więcej, podobnie jak ona, dopóki nie dotarli do szczytu schodów.

Machnięciem dłoni zapalił się światła, a ona rozejrzała się wokół, natychmiast rozpoznając to miejsce.

\- Jesteśmy w twoim domu? - zapytała, kiedy szedł korytarzem, o którym wiedziała, że prowadził do jego laboratorium.

\- To było najbezpieczniejsze miejsce - odpowiedział, ponownie poruszając ręką, aby otworzyć drzwi. W pokoju było zupełnie ciemno, a gdy wszedł do środka, usłyszała dźwięk tłuczonego szkła, a on zamarł w miejscu. Jego ciało spięło się, gdy uniósł różdżkę przed nimi, stał nieruchomo przez kilka sekund, próbując usłyszeć jakikolwiek dźwięk.

Po chwili machnął różdżką i oświetlił pokój, sprawiając, że mrugnęła kilka razy, gdy jej oczy przyzwyczaiły się do światła.

\- Co, na Merlina, tu się wydarzyło? - zapytał niskim głosem, rozglądając się po swoim otoczeniu, z różdżką wciąż mocno trzymaną przed sobą. Zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, podszedł do stołu roboczego na środku pokoju i posadził ją obok jednego ze swoich kociołków, po czym odwrócił się. Kilka promieni światła trysnęło z jego różdżki, gdy szeptał zaklęcia, których nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała. - Ktoś tu był, ale to była tylko jedna osoba i teraz jej już tu nie ma - mruknął, podchodząc do drzwi. - Kto to mógł być…?

\- Severusie - przerwała nieśmiało, ale nawet się do niej nie odwrócił, zamiast tego przeszukiwał oczami półki, próbując zobaczyć, czego brakuje. - Severusie - powtórzyła trochę mocniej, a on w końcu na nią spojrzał. - To mogłam być ja.

\- Co? - zapytał marszcząc brwi, podchodząc bliżej niej.

\- Cóż, przyszłam tutaj, szukając eliksiru, którego potrzebowałeś - mruknęła nerwowo, spoglądając w dół na podłogę. - Mogło spaść kilka butelek, kiedy go szukałam.

Teraz, kiedy mogła poświęcić trochę czasu na obserwację pokoju, zdała sobie sprawę, że szkody, które spowodowała, były znacznie większe, niż początkowo przypuszczała. Dziesiątki rozbitych fiolek i butelek leżały na podłodze, niektóre z nich były czyste i puste, odkąd wypłynęły z nich zawartości, gdy się rozbiły, ale inne nadal miały swoją zawartość. Mikstury mieszały się razem w małych kałużach w całym pokoju, niektóre z nich wydzielały okropny zapach, a nad niektórymi unosił się ciemny dym.

\- Ty to zrobiłaś? - zapytał, ponownie wpatrując się w podłogę, przyglądając się stratom.

\- Spieszyłam się i mogłam przewrócić kilka fiolek, szukając tej właściwej - odpowiedziała, wciąż nie patrząc na niego.

\- Czy masz pojęcie, ile wartościowych mikstur zniszczyłaś?

\- Przepraszam - powiedziała. - Ale uważałam, że znalezienie eliksiru, którego potrzebowałeś, zanim klątwa cię zabije, jest ważniejsze niż martwienie się o fiolki, które spadły podczas poszukiwań.

Patrzył na nią przez chwilę, a potem wrócił do eliksirów na podłodze, usuwając potłuczone szkło i czyszcząc rozlane płyny bez słowa, co doceniła. Miała już dość kłótni na jeden dzień i wiedziała, że czekają na nią kolejne, gdy tylko wróci do kwatery głównej.

\- Czujesz się lepiej? - zapytał po kilku chwilach, gdy pokój znów był czysty.

\- Myślę, że tak - odpowiedziała. - Przepraszam za eliksiry.

\- To nieważne - powiedział, idąc do miejsca, w którym siedziała. Owinął palce wokół jednej z jej kostek i uniósł jej nogę, opierając bosą stopę o swoją pierś. - Czy to boli? - zapytał, a ona potrząsnęła głową. - Kolor skóry już wrócił do normy - powiedział, gdy jego druga ręka przesunęła się delikatnie od jej pięty do kolana i z powrotem. - Będziesz potrzebować paru eliksirów, zanim będziesz mogła chodzić - powiedział jej, podchodząc do jednej z półek pod ścianą i wydobywając stamtąd trzy małe fiolki.

\- Czy naprawdę muszę? - zapytała, kiedy do niej wrócił. Kiedy uniósł brew, mruknęła: - Zwykle smakują okropnie.

Chociaż lekki uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach, gdy usłyszał jej komentarz, nic nie powiedział, po prostu podał jej eliksiry i czekał, aż je wypije, nic nie mówiąc, kiedy skrzywiła się i potrząsnęła głową po ostatnim.

\- Eliksiry zaczną działać za kilka minut - powiedział, a ona skinęła głową. - Na podłodze była krew, skaleczyłaś się?

\- Musiałam wspiąć się na krzesło, aby dostać się do eliksiru, upadłam i uderzyłam się w głowę.

\- Czy upadłaś na któryś z eliksirów? - zapytał, nagle brzmiąc na zaniepokojonego.

\- Nie.

\- Jesteś pewna?

\- Tak, jestem pewna. Nie wpadłam na żaden z eliksirów.

\- Pokaż mi rozcięcie - powiedział, zostawiając obok niej puste fiolki.

\- W porządku, Kingsley wyleczył to, zanim opuściliśmy kwaterę główną.

\- Rozumiem - powiedział, cofając się, nagle znowu poważny, chociaż nie była pewna, co spowodowało tę zmianę.

\- Naprawdę mi przykro, że zrzuciłam te eliksiry - powiedziała. Była to pierwsza rzecz, która przyszła jej do głowy po kilku chwilach niewygodnej ciszy.

\- Nieważne, przypuszczam, że naprawdę nie było czasu, by być ostrożnym - odpowiedział, a jego ton był wciąż nieco zimny.

\- Mimo wszystko…

\- Jeśli czujesz się lepiej, może powinienem zabrać cię z powrotem do kwatery Zakonu - powiedział tym samym tonem. Co się stało? Czy zrobiła coś, co go zdenerwowało, czy był po prostu swoim zwykłym, wrednym sobą?

\- To nie będzie konieczne. Myślę, że mogę już chodzić - odpowiedziała równie chłodno, wstając ze stołu i udało jej się zrobić dwa całe kroki, zanim jej kolana ponownie zwiotczały.

\- Wydaje się, że nie - powiedział, łapiąc ją, gdy już miała uderzyć o podłogę i przyciągnął ją z powrotem do siebie. - Ale jeśli nie chcesz, żebym zabrał cię z powrotem do Zakonu, przypuszczam, że mógłbym wezwać kogoś innego i poprosić, żeby po ciebie przybył. Może wolałabyś, żeby to Kingsley zabrał cię z powrotem do kwatery głównej.

\- Co? - zapytała, marszcząc brwi.

\- Wydaje się, że was dwoje zbliżyło się do siebie. Może wolisz jego towarzystwo.

\- Ja i Kingsley? To głupie.

\- Głupie?

\- Tak - powiedziała stanowczo. Czy był zazdrosny o Kingsleya? Dlaczego miałby kiedykolwiek tak się czuć? Z pewnością musi być inny powód jego postawy.

\- W takim razie bardzo dobrze - powiedział po chwili, trzymając obie ręce na jej biodrach, gdy odprowadzał ją z powrotem. Podniósł ją i ponownie posadził na biurku, po czym szybko się od niej odsunął.

\- Merlinie, co się z tobą dzieje? - zapytała z westchnieniem. Była tym tak zmęczona.

\- Słucham?

\- Czy muszę sprowadzić tutaj Rona i Harry'ego, czy tego chcesz?

\- O czym mówisz?

\- Nie wiem, naprawdę nie wiem. Z jakiegoś powodu wydaje się, że traktujesz mnie dobrze tylko wtedy, gdy są w pobliżu. Jeśli chcesz, żeby się dowiedzieli, być może w celu torturowania Harry'ego, to po prostu idź i powiedz mu to. Nie musisz się mną bawić.

\- Czy tak jest? - zapytał, przechylając głowę na bok, gdy obserwował ją przez chwilę. - Oto ja, myślący, że podobało ci się bardziej, kiedy nie traktowałem cię dobrze, że podobała ci się moja gra z tobą - powiedział niskim tonem, ale jego wyraz twarzy pozostał zimny.

\- To nie jest gra - powiedziała ze złością, odsuwając się od stołu i jakoś udało jej się wstać.

\- Nie, nie jest - powiedział równie wściekły, podchodząc bliżej do niej. - Myślisz, że to zabawne? Co mi robisz?

\- Co ja ci robię? - prawie pisnęła, unosząc brwi, zaskoczona jego śmiałością. - Nic ci nie robię!

\- Czy rzeczywiście tak myślisz? - zapytał, podchodząc do niej jeszcze bliżej. - Czy naprawdę nie wiesz? - mruknął, robiąc kolejny krok i wsuwając jedną ze swoich nóg między jej nogi, pośpiesznie przyciągając ją bliżej do siebie, sprawiając, że jęknęła, gdy poczuła go mocno na swoim udzie. - Myślę, że to nie ja tu gram.

\- Ja nie… - zaczęła, potrząsając głową, ale nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć.

\- Myślisz, że to łatwe? Że to zabawne? - warknął, pochylając się bliżej, jego usta były zaledwie o cal od jej własnych. - Próbuję trzymać się z dala od ciebie, chronić cię, a potem patrzę, jak rzucasz się na Kingsleya lub Draco, kiedy wszystko, czego chcę, to popchnąć cię na ścianę i poczuć, jak twoje ciało wije się wokół mojego.

\- Rzucam się na nich? - spytała ze złością, przesuwając dłonie do jego klatki piersiowej, aby go odepchnąć, ale szybko owinął palce wokół jej nadgarstków, spychając jej ręce z powrotem w dół, przyciskając je do stołu po obu jej stronach.

\- Nie myśl, że nie zauważyłem - szepnął przy jej uchu. - Sposób, w jaki na ciebie patrzą, sposób, w jaki do ciebie mówią, sposób, w jaki cię dotykają. Wiem, że też to zauważyłaś. Czy tego właśnie chcesz? Ich?

Nie mogła zmusić się do mówienia, więc po prostu pokręciła głową.

\- Więc dlaczego to robisz? Żeby mnie torturować?

\- T-torturować cię? - jęknęła, gdy jego usta pojawiły się na jej szyi.

\- Tak. Wiesz, że patrzę - wyszeptał, jego dłonie muskały jej ramiona, a następnie przesunęły się wokół jej talii, przyciągając ją do siebie. - Wiesz, czego chcę - powiedział, skubiąc ustami jej ucho, sprawiając, że znowu jęknęła. - Wiesz, że doprowadzasz mnie do szału.

\- Ja… - zaczęła, ale zanim zdążyła się odezwać, jego usta przesunęły się do jej ust, całując ją głęboko. Pocałunek był pełen pasji i pożądania, zapierając jej dech w piersiach.

Owinęła ręce wokół jego szyi, nie chcąc tym razem się powstrzymywać, zdesperowana, by znów go poczuć.

\- Severusie - jęknęła do pocałunku i poczuła, jak się cofa.

Oboje ciężko oddychali i patrzyli sobie w oczy. Nie rozmawiali, nie ruszali się, tylko patrzyli. Wyczuwała ciche pytanie w jego spojrzeniu, sposób, w jaki oferował wyjście, ale nie chciała tego przyjąć. Nie było innego miejsca, w którym wolałaby być, żadnej innej rzeczy, którą wolałaby robić. Chciała go dotknąć, pocałować, znów poczuć, a on musiał z łatwością odczytać jej wyraz twarzy, jej myśli, bo pochylił się bliżej i znów ją pocałował.

Tym razem było inaczej. Był tam ogień, pasja, pragnienie, ale to było o wiele więcej. Jego usta poruszały się powoli na jej ustach, troskliwie, czule, jego ręce dotykały jej ramion, utrzymując ją na miejscu, jakby bał się, że ucieknie.

Może by tak zrobiła poprzedniego dnia, ale nie teraz. W końcu wiedziała, czego chce, była gotowa to zaakceptować. Nie będzie już więcej ucieczki, ukrywania się, udawania. Najwyższy czas, żeby poszła po to, czego chciała.

Nie przerywając pocałunku, przesunęła ręce do biurka za nią i usiadła na nim, oplatając nogami jego biodra i przyciągając go bliżej siebie. Wyczuwając, że nie zamierza odejść, puścił jej ramiona, jego dłonie delikatnie pieściły jej bok, zatrzymując się na chwilę wokół jej talii, po czym cofnął się, unosząc jej koszulę, przerywając powolny, zmysłowy pocałunek tylko na tyle, by przeciągnąć ją przez jej głowę i rzucić na podłogę obok.

Potem jego dłonie dotknęły jej skóry i poczuł się, jakby nie dotykał jej w ten sposób od lat. Czuła, jak jej serce bije szybciej, a jej ciało drży pod jego dotykiem, tak jak zawsze, gdy jego skóra dotykała jej. Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego tak się działo, nigdy nie czuła tego przed nim ani z kimkolwiek innym niż on, ale za każdym razem, gdy to się zdarzało, nie mogła powstrzymać się od pragnienia, aby to się nigdy nie skończyło. Zablokowała wszystkie świadome myśli, a jedyne, co zostało, to pragnienie, potrzeba jego.

Jej ramiona owinęły się wokół jego szyi, przyciągając go bliżej siebie, zanim pozwoliła mu wśliznąć się między nich, szarpiąc się, gdy próbowała rozpiąć jego szatę. Guzików było tak wiele, że poczułą się lekko zirytowana, ale jęknęła, kiedy przerwał pocałunek i lekko się odchylił, dając jej ręce więcej miejsca do pracy.

\- Głupie szaty - wymamrotała sfrustrowana po kilku chwilach, używając obu rąk, by rozerwać materiał, posyłając guziki w powietrze. Jeden z nich boleśnie uderzył ją w policzek, sprawiając, że jęknęła, a potem głośno się zaśmiała. - Cóż, nie poszło tak, jak się spodziewałam - powiedziała, wciąż się śmiejąc.

\- Mogłaś po prostu użyć różdżki - powiedział, ale kiedy na niego spojrzała, zobaczyła, że patrzy na nią z rozbawieniem. Zastanawiała się przez chwilę, czy fakt, że wyglądał na rozbawionego przez połowę razy, kiedy na nią patrzył, był dobrą, czy złą rzeczą, ale potem jego ręce spoczęły na jej dłoniach i nie mogła już myśleć.

Wciąż ściskała jego szatę, więc zamiast zmusić ją do puszczenia materiału, rozłożył jej ręce na ramiona, a jego szaty wkrótce same zebrały się na podłodze wokół jego stóp.

\- Może powinienem to zrobić sam - powiedział zachrypniętym tonem, a jego usta wykrzywiły się w półuśmiechu. To było niesamowite, jak inaczej wyglądał bez jego surowego wyrazu twarzy i charakterystycznego szyderstwa. Uwielbiała patrzeć, jak się uśmiecha, nawet jeśli był to tylko lekki uśmiech. A już zwłaszcza jeśli ten uśmiech był skierowany do niej.

\- Nie sądzę - powiedziała, lekko potrząsając głową, gdy jej ręce wróciły do jego klatki piersiowej i żartobliwie odepchnęły jego własne, a jej umysł skupił się na zadaniu. Jej palce powoli rozpinały jego koszulę, odsłaniając bladą skórę pod spodem. Twarde, szczupłe ciało, za którym tęskniła.

Znowu przyciągnęła go bliżej, jej usta muskały jego szyję, zanim przesunęły się do jego klatki piersiowej, delikatnie całując odkrytą skórę, zatrzymując się wtedy, gdy jego ręka na jej brodzie podniosła ją do góry,przyciągając jej usta do kolejnego głębokiego pocałunku.

Jęknęła podczas pocałunku, naciągając koszulę na jego ramiona i pochylając się do przodu, czując jego twardą klatkę piersiową przy swojej, jego miękkie dłonie na jej skórze i chcąc o wiele więcej.

Jego usta przesunęły się w dół jej szyi i z cichym jękiem zamknęła oczy i skupiła się na tym, jak sprawiał, że się czuła, przechylając głowę, aby ułatwić dostęp jego ustom.

Jego ręce wędrowały po jej ciele. Dotyk był delikatny, ale stanowczy, sprawiając, że czuła się wyjątkowa i pożądana.

Poczuła, jak jego ręce poruszają się za jej plecami, a jego palce z łatwością rozpinają jej stanik i przesuwają go w dół jej ramion, zanim jego usta przesunęły się niżej, a jego język przejechał po stwardniałym sutku, sprawiając, że jęknęła i wygięła się do tyłu.

\- Taka piękna - usłyszała, jak mamrocze przy jej skórze, gdy jego dłonie poruszyły się, by objąć jej piersi. Schowała dłoń w jego włosach, przyciągając go bliżej swojego ciała, gdy wygięła się pod jego dotykiem. Ale to nie wystarczyło. Chciała więcej, potrzebowała więcej. Musiała poczuć go całego, znów mieć go w sobie.

Jej ręce poruszały się wokół jego szyi, ramion, w dół jego klatki piersiowej, a jego usta wciąż zaciskały się wokół jej sutka, gdy jej ręce sięgały jego spodni, a palce rozpinały pasek i zamek błyskawiczny z prędkością, która wydawała się niemal niemożliwa.

Zacisnęła nogi wokół jego bioder, przyciągnęła go bliżej, żeby mogła sięgnąć pod jego ubranie, jej palce wślizgnęły się w jego spodnie i owinęły wokół jego erekcji. Jęk, który usłyszała w odpowiedzi, dał jej odwagę, której potrzebowała, i zaczęła poruszać ręką w górę i w dół, czując, jak jego biodra zaczynają się po chwili poruszać.

Jego ciepłe usta opuściły jej skórę, gdy stanął prosto, z zamkniętymi oczami, a ona głaskała go powoli, a potem szybciej. Jednak po kilku chwilach usłyszała, jak znowu jęczy. Jego palce owinęły się wokół jej dłoni, odciągając ją od siebie i przyszpilając ją za nią.

Trzymając oba jej nadgarstki w jednej ręce, drugą sięgnął po różdżkę i jednym ruchem usunął jej dżinsy i bieliznę, pozostawiając ją całkowicie nagą. Potem bez słowa przyciągnął ją do krawędzi biurka, rozstawiając bardziej jej nogi, a czubek jego erekcji drażnił jej wejście.

\- Proszę - jęknęła, ponownie owijając go nogami i przyciągając bliżej. Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy, jakby czegoś tam szukał, a potem pocałował ją, powoli i z pasją, jednocześnie wchodząc w nią.

Jego pchnięcia były powolne, głębokie, jego język naśladował jego biodra, gdy poruszał się przy niej. Jego dłonie pieściły każdy kawałek skóry, jaki tylko mógł dosięgnąć, sprawiając, że czuła się wielbiona, prawie… kochana.

Choć czuła się dobrze, wkrótce to już im nie wystarczało, a gdy tempo wzrastało, zaczęła napierać na niego. Jej biodra napotykały jego pchnięcia, jego ręce przesuwały się do jej talii, kontrolując jej ruchy. Ona natomiast zacisnęła się na jego ramionach, a jej paznokcie wbiły się w jego ciało, gdy cicho błagała go o więcej.

Wtulił ręce w jej włosy, odchylając jej głowę do tyłu, kiedy jego usta wędrowały po jej szyi, znajdując wszystkie wrażliwe miejsca i sprawiając, że jęczała jego imię raz po raz. Potem jego druga ręka przesunęła się między ich ciałami, kciukiem pocierając o łechtaczkę, sprawiając że wygięła się do tyłu, aż oparła się o biurko.

Słyszała, jak szepcze cicho przy jej skórze między pocałunkami słowa, których nie mogła zrozumieć, jego biodra poruszały się szybciej, jego pchnięcia stawały się mocniejsze, gdy poruszali się będąc jednością. Chciała mu powiedzieć, jak dobrze się czuła, jak bardzo go pragnęła, kochała go, ale była zbyt przestraszona, by to powiedzieć, przestraszona, że to sprawi, że przestanie, że odejdzie od niej, chociaż jego czyny skłoniły ją do myślenia. Może mógłby czuć to samo.

Jego kciuk zaczął poruszać się szybciej na jej łechtaczce, sprawiając, że jej mięśnie wokół niego napięły się, gdy drżała i skubała dolną wargę. Jej oczy były utkwione w nim, gdy całował jej ciało, gdy poruszał się głęboko w niej.

Czuła narastające w niej napięcie i wiedziała, że jest coraz bliżej, a jego pchnięcia straciły rytm, stają się niemal nieregularne, gdy jęknął przy jej skórze.

\- Severusie - jęknęła ponownie, kiedy się pochylił, jego ciepłe usta zamknęły się wokół jej sutka, jego język zręcznie przejechał po nim, a doznania były większe, niż mogła znieść.

Z kolejnym jękiem przyspieszył swoje ruchy, zmieniając kąt pchnięć na tyle, by trafić w to miejsce w niej, które sprawiło, że zaczęła krzyczeć z przyjemności. Jej ciało wyginało się w łuk, gdy dochodziła, a jej mięśnie rytmicznie kurczyły się wokół niego, ciągnąc go za sobą. 

Nie była pewna, jak długo tak trwali, gdy ona opierała się o jego biurko, a on przy niej. Nie miała nic przeciwko temu, by stać tak godzinami. Dniami. Powoli odsunęli się od siebie, ich oddechy wciąż były urywane, ich serca biły dziko i po kilku chwilach poczuła, jak znowu się porusza. Ale nie odsunął się, tak jak myślała. Jak to robił prawie za każdym razem. Nie. Tym razem przesunął dłoń za jej szyję, pociągając ją za sobą. Jego oczy były utkwione w jej, ich twarze tak blisko, że prawie się stykały.

Bez słowa pochylił się do przodu, przez chwilę jego usta muskały jej wargi, lekko skubiąc jej dolną wargę, zanim ją pocałował. Jęknęła lekko i poczuła, jak jego język wsuwa się w jej usta, pogłębiając pocałunek, przesuwając się w powolnej pieszczocie. Był tak blisko, że czuła, jak jego serce bije przy niej, coraz szybciej, gdy pocałunek się pogłębiał.

Nawet po tym wszystkim, przez co przeszli, po tym wszystkim, co razem zrobili, wiedziała bez wątpienia, że nigdy nie czuła się lepiej niż w tej chwili, kiedy trzymał ją w ramionach i delikatnie całował. Nic innego się nie liczyło. Nic innego nie istniało. Na kilka cennych minut świat był dla nich niczym, a ona nie mogła sobie wyobrazić nic lepszego.

Kiedy trzymał ją blisko, gdy ją całował, wiedziała, że nie może dłużej zaprzeczać temu, co czuła. Kochała go, kochała go bardziej niż kogokolwiek kiedykolwiek i chociaż bała się to przyznać, ponieważ część jej mówiła, że musi się mylić, wiedziała też, że on kochał ją.


	51. Rodzice

\- Powinienem wrócić do siedziby Czarnego Pana. Będzie chciał wiedzieć, co się stało - powiedział Severus, kończąc się ubierać.

\- Ale twoje ramię nie jest jeszcze w pełni wyleczone. Będzie wiedział, że zostałeś przeklęty - odpowiedziała Hermiona, zapinając dżinsy.

Patrzył na swoją dłoń przez kilka chwil, pozornie zamyślony.

\- Być może czar zdoła to ukryć - powiedział w końcu, machając różdżką przy ramieniu. Zaklęcie zakryło większość czerni, ale dłoń nadal wyglądała ciemniej niż reszta jego skóry.

\- To nie wystarczy. On będzie wiedział - powiedziała, próbując wymyślić wymówkę, żeby zmusić go, by poczekał trochę dłużej, zanim wróci do Voldemorta. - Chciałam o coś zapytać w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni, ale nie znalazłam odpowiedniego momentu.

\- Co?

\- Moi rodzice. Naprawdę chciałabym ich zobaczyć. Pomyślałam, że może mógłbyś mnie do nich zabrać przed wyjazdem.

\- Jest powód, dla którego są daleko i powód, dla którego nie byłaś tam, gdzie są. Wiesz, że nadal są celem.

\- Tak, ale w jaki sposób moja podróż tam naraziłaby ich na niebezpieczeństwo? Trudno mi uwierzyć, że ktoś poszedłby za mną, żeby się do nich dostać. Proszę tylko o to, żeby zobaczyć ich raz, a nie codziennie.

\- Jeśli ktoś…

\- Proszę, Severusie - przerwała. - Tylko ten jeden raz.

\- Dobrze - odpowiedział po kilku chwilach. - Zabiorę cię tam, zanim udam się do Czarnego Pana, ale nie możesz długo zostać. Jeśli chcesz narazić ich bezpieczeństwo tylko po to, żebyś mogła ich zobaczyć, nie podejmę już żadnego ryzyka, by ich chronić.

\- Nie zrobię tego, obiecuję. Naprawdę doceniam wszystko, co dla nich zrobiłeś.

Poświęcił chwilę, żeby na nią spojrzeć, biorąc jej koszulę, wypalone rękawy i wybrakowane od kolan w dół dżinsy.

\- Zaczekaj tutaj - powiedział, kierując się do drzwi. - Przyniosę ci szaty. Nie możesz tak się pokazać.

Przez chwilę zmarszczyła brwi, nie wiedząc, o czym mówi, a potem podążyła za jego wzrokiem. 

\- Och, racja - mruknęła, machając różdżką nad koszulą, próbując ją naprawić, ale nie mogła zbyt wiele zrobić w przypadku dżinsów.

Bez słowa wyszedł z laboratorium, a po chwili poszła za nim, kierując się korytarzem do biblioteki, jej oczy skanowały półki, gdy czekała, aż wróci.

\- Myślałem, że kazałem ci zaczekać na mnie w laboratorium - powiedział, wchodząc do środka i podając jej szaty.

\- Tutaj mi się bardziej podoba - mruknęła, zakładając je i machając nad nimi różdżką, dopasowując do odpowiedniego rozmiaru przed zapięciem na guziki.

\- A więc idziemy?

\- Tak.

Z małym machnięciem różdżki książka poleciała w ich stronę, lądując równo na dłoni Severusa.

\- Portus - usłyszała jego szept, kiedy przesuwał różdżką po książce, sprawiając, że zaświeciła przez sekundę, zanim wróciła do normy. - Zatem chodźmy.

Podeszła do niego bliżej, ponownie poprawiając szaty, gdy się poruszyła, a potem z ostatnim spojrzeniem na niego dotknęła świstoklika. Pokój wokół niej zawirował, gdy byli przenoszeni.

Miała zamknięte oczy, aż jej stopy ponownie dotknęły twardej ziemi, a kiedy je otworzyła, zobaczyła, że stoi kilka stóp od małego, staro wyglądającego domu.

\- Są tutaj? - zapytała, kiedy podszedł bliżej drzwi, ale nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego wycelował różdżkę w wejście i zaczął mamrotać zaklęcie za zaklęciem, podnosząc osłony, aby mogli wejść do środka.

\- Pospiesz się - powiedział po kilku chwilach, otwierając przed nią drzwi, gdy jego oczy przeszukiwały otoczenie, próbując zobaczyć, czy ktoś jest w pobliżu, obserwując. Już po kilku chwilach wszedł za nią do środka i zamknął za sobą drzwi, szybko ponownie chroniąc dom.

\- Severus, czy to ty? - usłyszała rozmowę matki z innego pokoju i natychmiast odwróciła się do niego, marszcząc brwi. Severus? Czy właśnie nazwała go po imieniu?

\- Tak - odparł, wyraźnie unikając jej wzroku, gdy szedł w stronę pokoju, w którym, jak podejrzewała, była jej matka.

\- Robię herbatę, chcesz trochę? - zapytała matka, wracając do drzwi, przez które właśnie weszli.

\- Nie, dziękuję. Wychodzę za kilka chwil.

\- Nie spodziewaliśmy się ciebie… - zaczęła jej matka, odwracając się, ale zatrzymała się, gdy oczy kobiety spoczęły na niej. - Hermiono! prawie wrzasnęła, szybko do niej podchodząc i przytulając ją, jakby nie widziała jej od miesięcy. - Gdzie byłaś? Tak się o ciebie martwiliśmy. Nie…

\- W porządku, mamo, naprawdę - powiedziała, delikatnie odpychając matkę, żeby mogła oddychać. - Przepraszam, że nie mogłam was odwiedzić wcześniej, ale to nie było zbyt bezpieczne.

\- Hermiono, czy to ty? - zawołał jej ojciec, wchodząc do kuchni i zamykając ją w kolejnym uścisku, gdy tylko udało jej się uwolnić z ramion matki. - Tak się martwiliśmy.

\- Wiem, tato, i bardzo mi przykro, ale nie mogłam tu przybyć wcześniej - powiedziała mu, powtarzając to, co przed chwilą powiedziała matce.

\- Drogi Merlinie, co tu się dzieje? - inny głos dobiegł jej zza pleców i odwróciła się, zaskoczona, widząc w drzwiach wysoką, chudą blondynkę, nienagannie ubraną i otoczoną atmosferą wyższości, która wydała jej się dziwnie znajoma. - Severusie - powiedziała kobieta, kiwając głową w jego kierunku.

\- Narcyzo - odpowiedział po chwili. - Mam nadzieję, że dobrze przystosowujesz się do nowego mieszkania.

\- Ledwie. Zostawiłeś mnie tutaj bez różdżki i w otoczeniu mugoli. Jak mam się przystosować do takiego życia? - powiedziała, starając się jednocześnie brzmieć na zdenerwowaną i właściwą. - A kto to może być? - zapytała zaintrygowana, gdy tylko jej oczy spoczęły na Hermionie, stojącej obok Severusa.

\- To nasza córka, Hermiona - odpowiedziała jej matka, dość energicznie.

\- Hermiona - powtórzyła w zamyśleniu, a potem dostrzegła błysk rozpoznania w oczach kobiety. - Jesteś szlamą Pottera - powiedziała z niesmakiem na twarzy. - Zdaje się, że spotkałyśmy się już wcześniej. Słyszałam, jak mój syn o tobie mówił, brudna mała…

\- Narcyzo. - Severus przerwał jej zimnym, ostrzegawczym tonem, zanim Hermiona mogła cokolwiek powiedzieć. - Tyle wystarczy, chyba że zechcesz znaleźć się w gorszej sytuacji niż ta, w której się obecnie znajdujesz. Panna Granger jest jednym z powodów, dla których ci pomagam i dlaczego twój syn wciąż żyje, więc radzę żebyś okazywała lepsze maniery, jeśli wiesz, co jest dla ciebie dobre.

\- Rozumiem - odpowiedziała Narcyza z zimnym uśmiechem, z oczy kobiety przeszukiwały jej twarz, zanim wróciła do Severusa. - Mówisz, że mogłam znaleźć się w gorszej sytuacji? - zapytała z pogardą. - Jestem tutaj zakładniczką, nie mogę spotkać się z mężem ani synem, nie wiem nawet, czy jeszcze żyją i nie mam żadnych środków, żeby o siebie zadbać. Nie wierzę, żebym mogła znaleźć się w gorszej sytuacji.

\- Może chciałbyś przetestować tę teorię. Jeśli uważasz, że to gorsze niż to, co Czarny Pan zrobiłby tobie i twojej rodzinie, gdyby cię znalazł, to proszę, daj mi znać. Sam cię do niego zabiorę.

\- Myślisz, że twoje groźby zadziałają na mnie? Na pewno znasz mnie lepiej, mój drogi Severusie. Nie myśl, że możesz mnie oszukać, żebym uwierzyła, że pomagasz mojemu synowi z dobroci serca. Zawsze robiłeś wszystko, co było najlepsze dla ciebie i tylko dla ciebie - powiedziała, rzucając Hermionie długie spojrzenie, a dziewczyna nie była pewna, jak to zinterpretować. - Na razie zapewniasz mi bezpieczeństwo, bo to jedyny sposób, w jaki Draco zgodzi się ci pomóc i jestem pewna, że masz wiele do stracenia, jeśli coś mi się stanie - kontynuowała cicho Narcyza. - Mimo to powiedziałeś mi, że pomożesz mojemu synowi i spodziewam się, że to zrobisz. W przeciwnym razie poznasz tę stronę mnie, którą niewielu widziało, a znasz mnie wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, że jestem czymś więcej niż prawdziwą czystokrwistą gospodynią domową. Miej to na uwadze - powiedziała groźnie i bez słowa wyszła z kuchni.

\- Ta kobieta jest matką Draco - powiedziała Hermiona po kilku chwilach ciszy. To nie było pytanie.

\- Tak, Narcyza Malfoy.

\- Co ona tutaj robi? Z moimi rodzicami?

\- Poprosiłaś mnie, żebym pomógł Draco i właśnie to robię. Nie ma potrzeby, żebym wyjaśniał moje działania ani żebyś mnie przesłuchiwała. Jest tutaj, ponieważ trzeba ją było zabrać w bezpieczne miejsce.

\- Nie pytałam ciebie - powiedziała cicho, z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. - Pomyślałam tylko, że jeśli jest podobna do swojego syna, to prawdopodobnie stawia moich rodziców w piekle. - Odwróciła się do rodziców, siedzących przy stole kilka stóp dalej, dyskretnie dając im trochę prywatności.

\- Jeśli twoi rodzice są podobni do ciebie, to jestem pewien, że przeżyją - odpowiedział. - Muszę już iść.

\- Nie, poczekaj - powiedziała, zanim mógł się ruszyć. - Nie możesz jeszcze do niego wrócić, dlaczego nie zostaniesz tutaj, dopóki nie zostaniesz całkowicie wyleczony? Zapewniam cię, że moja mama robi najlepszą herbatę w Londynie.

Patrzył na nią przez dłuższą chwilę, a potem na swoją dłoń. Miała rację, skóra była jeszcze dość ciemna, i była pewna, że Voldemort przyjrzy się jej uważnie.

\- Proszę - powiedziała cicho, biorąc jego pociemniałą dłoń w swoją.

\- Dobrze, ale nie mogę tu zostać długo - zgodził się w końcu, podchodząc z nią do stołu i siadając na jedynym krześle, które stało, między nią a jej matką, która natychmiast wstała i cicho wyciągnęła z szafki jeszcze dwa kubki, nalewając im herbatę, po czym ponownie usiedli.

\- Jak się miewacie? - zapytała rodziców, chcąc przerwać dziwną ciszę panującą w pokoju. - Nie rozmawialiśmy zbyt wiele, kiedy was ostatnio widziałam.

\- Wszystko w porządku - odpowiedziała jej matka. - Ale co z tobą kochanie? Czujesz się lepiej? Może powinnaś zostać tutaj z nami, dopóki nie będzie bezpiecznie, by wrócić do domu.

\- Nie mogę, mamo, ale nie musisz się martwić, wszystko w porządku.

\- Czy ty… - jej ojciec zawahał się i zwrócił się do Severusa. - Czy ona…? - zaczął ponownie, stukając palcem w czoło. Dopiero po kilku sekundach zrozumiała, o co prosił.

\- Tak, teraz już pamiętam - powiedziała uspokajająco, a jej rodzice odetchnęli z ulgą.

\- Tak nas zmartwiłaś, kochanie - powiedziała jej matka cichym głosem, wciąż brzmiąc na zmartwioną. - Co się stało?

\- Tak naprawdę to nic takiego. Tylko zaklęcie, które źle zadziałało - skłamała, lekko wzruszając ramionami.

\- Te rzeczy mogą być niebezpieczne, musisz być ostrożna - powiedział jej ojciec. - Może nie powinnaś używać magii, przynajmniej dopóki nie poczujesz się lepiej.

\- Naprawdę nic mi nie jest - nalegała, zaczynając czuć się zirytowana, chociaż wiedziała, że jej rodzice po prostu się o nią martwili. Czasami mogli być trochę nadopiekuńczy, ale nie mogła ich za to winić. Całe szczęście, że niewiele wiedzieli o jej życiu w czarodziejskim świecie, bo prawdopodobnie zamknęliby ją, żeby tylko była bezpieczna.

\- To był po prostu niefortunny wypadek, ale wasza córka jest bardzo zdolną czarownicą, nie musicie się o nią martwić - powiedział Severus, na szczęście przerywając ripostę matki.

\- To dobrze, że jesteś tam, żeby się nią zaopiekować, Severusie - powiedziała jej matka z wdzięcznym uśmiechem na ustach, gdy odwróciła się do niego.

\- Tak, Severusie, doceniamy wszystko, co dla nas zrobiłeś - dodał jej ojciec.

Jej oczy przez kilka chwil wędrowały między matką a ojcem, zdziwione, że wydawali się czuć tak dobrze w towarzystwie mężczyzny, którego zwykle wszyscy boją się od pierwszego wejrzenia. Wiedziała, że jej matka jest osobą bardzo towarzyską, ale fakt, że nazywała go „Severusem” i rozmawiała z nim tak, jakby byli przyjaciółmi… był co najmniej trochę niepokojący.

\- To moja praca - odpowiedział Severus, owijając ręce wokół filiżanki herbaty przed sobą, ale nie pijąc. Widziała, że nie czuje się komfortowo, jest poza swoim żywiołem. Chociaż część jej współczuła mu, że zmusiła go do takiej sytuacji, nalegając, by został, inna część była rozbawiona jego zachowaniem. Miło było go zobaczyć w takim stanie, bo mimo wszystko wyglądał na bardziej zrelaksowanego, niż kiedykolwiek widziała go przy innych, i nie mogła powstrzymać małego uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jej ustach.

Przez chwilę pozostawali w ciszy, a jedynym dźwiękiem w pokoju był dźwięk palców Severusa stukających w małą filiżankę, która wciąż była w jego dłoniach. Zauważyła, że ma piękne dłonie, nie po raz pierwszy. Jego palce były długie i eleganckie, a każdy ich ruch wdzięczny i precyzyjny. Obraz tych samych palców na jej ciele nagle przeszedł przez jej umysł. Wspomnienia niegodziwych rzeczy, które mogli zrobić. Kiedy ich oczy spotkały się sekundę później, szybko odwróciła wzrok, nie chcąc, aby wiedział, o czym myśli, ale jego uniesiona brew upewniła ją, że chyba wiedział.

\- Więc Hermiono, nigdy nie pytaliśmy, jak się poznaliście - zapytała jej matka, ponownie przerywając ciszę. Nienawidziła ciszy, zawsze to robiła. Prawdopodobnie był to powód, dla którego tak dużo mówiła.

\- On… spotkaliśmy się w Hogwarcie - odpowiedziała z wahaniem.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytała jej matka, zwracając się do Severusa. - Czy jesteś nauczycielem?

\- Byłem - powiedział. - Mistrz Eliksirów.

\- Eliksiry? - zapytała w zamyśleniu jej matka. - Och - sapnęła po chwili. - Jej profesor eliksirów! Tak dużo o tobie mówiła.

\- Czyżby? - zapytał rozbawiony, odwracając się do niej, sprawiając, że poczuła się bardziej zdenerwowana niż już była, i szybko odwróciła wzrok. Brzmiało inaczej, kiedy tak to mówili. Tak, był jej nauczycielem, ale nie myślała już o nim w ten sposób.

\- Tak - odpowiedziała jej matka. - Ale… myślałem, że nie lubisz swojego profesora eliksirów. To, co mówiłaś...

\- Och, naprawdę? Ciekawe - powiedział Severus i poczuła, jak na nią patrzy, więc spojrzała na niego z poważnym wyrazem twarzy, nawet gdy poczuła, jak jej policzki czerwienieją.

\- Cóż, wtedy odwalałeś wredną i paskudną robotę i nie możesz temu zaprzeczyć - powiedziała, słysząc, jak matka sapnęła z zaskoczenia na jej słowa. Zobaczyła cień uśmiechu na jego ustach, ale nie była pewna, czy to z tego, co właśnie powiedziała, czy z jakiejś dowcipnej odpowiedzi, którą powstrzymywał. Tak czy inaczej, zdecydowała się nie pytać. - Jednak podobał mi się ten przedmiot - powiedziała, wzruszając ramionami, zanim matka zdążyła powiedzieć cokolwiek, co jeszcze bardziej ją zawstydziło.

\- Tak, wspomniała o tym kilka razy - powiedział jej ojciec, po czym szybko zmienił temat. Zawsze mógł wyczuć, kiedy coś ją niepokoiło. - Severusie, chcielibyśmy wiedzieć, jak długo musimy tu zostać.

\- Prawdopodobnie niedługo - odparł, wyraźnie się rozluźniając, kiedy rozmowa wróciła na temat, który kontrolował. - Jak tylko będę miał pewność, że nie jesteście już głównym celem, dam wam znać.

\- Nie chodzi o to, że nie doceniamy wszystkiego, co dla nas zrobiłeś - powiedziała jej matka. - Po prostu tęsknimy za naszym domem.

\- Jestem pewien, że tak, i wiem, że obecność Narcyzy tutaj wcale nie ułatwia sprawy.

\- Naprawdę nie jest tak źle - powiedziała jej matka z uśmiechem. - Odkąd przyjechała, opuściła swoją sypialnię tylko trzy razy i rozmawia z nami tylko wtedy, gdy jest to absolutnie konieczne.

\- To i tak całkiem dobrze. Nie jest przyzwyczajona do bycia otoczoną przez mugoli - powiedział Severus.

\- Czy spotkałaś ją wcześniej, Hermiono?

\- Tak. Widziałam ją kiedyś, jak sądzę, kilka lat temu na Mistrzostwach Świata w Quidditchu, ale znam jej syna - powiedziała. - I jej męża - mruknęła po namyśle.

\- Zakładam, po twojej minie, że są tak samo mili jak nasz gość.

\- Przeważnie - odpowiedziała, z obrazami Lucjusza Malfoya wirującymi w jej umyśle, wspomnieniem tego, co jej zrobił, jak bardzo ją skrzywdził, uczuciem zimnej stali noża, którym ją dźgnął. Nie chciała o tym myśleć, ale nie była w stanie odeprzeć tych wspomnień.

\- Myślę, że nadszedł czas, bym już szedł - Głos Severusa na szczęście przerwał jej myśli i szybko się do niego odwróciła. Patrzył na nią przez chwilę z zatroskaną miną, zanim jej matka przemówiła, a on odwrócił się do niej.

\- O nie, Severusie, dlaczego nie zostaniesz na lunchu? - zapytała kobieta.

\- Przykro mi, ale mam sprawy, którymi muszę się zająć. Sprawy, które nie mogą czekać - odpowiedział, wstając. - Dziękuję za herbatę, do zobaczenia - powiedział uprzejmie, ale stanowczo, wychodząc z kuchni, nie dając im czasu na naleganie.

\- Zaraz wracam - mruknęła Hermiona, szybko za nim. - Severusie - zawołała, patrząc, jak zatrzymuje się, gdy dotarł do drzwi.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał, przyglądając się jej uważnie, prawdopodobnie wiedząc, o czym myślała zaledwie kilka chwil wcześniej.

\- Tak - odpowiedziała, chociaż jej głos brzmiał słabo nawet w jej własnych uszach.

\- Muszę iść.

\- Nie, nie musisz. Możesz tu zostać lub iść do Zakonu. Nie musisz do niego wracać - powiedziała, podchodząc bliżej.

\- To nie jest opcja - powiedział jej, wyjmując z kieszeni książkę, której używali, by się tam dostać, i machając nad nią różdżką, ustawiając świstoklik, aby zabrał ją z powrotem do Zakonu. - Został ustawiony tak, by odesłać cię do siedziby Zakonu, gdy tylko go aktywujesz. Nie powinnaś tu długo zostawać, tak jest bezpieczniej.

\- Co się stanie, gdy powiesz mu, że diadem zniknął? - zapytała, ignorując książkę, którą jej podawał, i w końcu położył ją na małym stoliku obok nich, zanim odpowiedział.

\- Nie będzie szczęśliwy, ale ja się tym zajmę.

\- Nie okłamuj mnie - powiedziała cicho. - Ranił cię za drobnostki. Co zrobi ci tym razem?

\- To nie ma znaczenia.

\- Dla mnie ma znaczenie - powiedziała, a kiedy jej oczy spoczęły na jego oczach, zobaczyła tam zmieszanie, połączone z czymś innym, być może z nadzieją. Nie była pewna, co o tym myśleć.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Dlaczego co? - zapytała zdezorientowana.

\- Dlaczego ma to dla ciebie znaczenie?

\- Bo zależy mi na tobie, nie widzisz? - szepnęła słowami, o których nigdy nie sądziła, że je wypowie, patrząc mu w oczy, próbując sprawić, by zobaczył w nich prawdę, próbując przekonać go, by został.

\- Trwa wojna, a Zakon potrzebuje informacji, które tylko ja mogę im udzielić. Muszę iść - powiedział, delikatnie wsuwając luźny kosmyk włosów za jej ucho.

\- Nie, nie możesz. Niech zrobi to komuś innemu, możemy znaleźć sposób, musi być inne wyjście - powiedziała cichym, prawie błagalnym głosem.

\- Wiesz, że to niemożliwe. Muszę wracać. Są rzeczy ważniejsze niż moje samopoczucie.

\- Proszę, nie odchodź - nalegała po raz ostatni i zamiast odpowiedzieć, pochylił się bliżej, pochylając głowę i całując ją delikatnie.

Po chwili przerwał pocałunek, rozglądając się szybko po pokoju, aby upewnić się, że nadal są sami, zanim jego oczy ponownie spoczęły na jej.

\- Im dłużej czekam, tym gorzej będzie - powiedział po chwili. - Jeśli nie wrócę, upewnij się, że ostatni horkruks zostanie zniszczony, zanim Potter stanie przed...

\- Nie mów tak - przerwała jej, a łzy pojawiły się w jej oczach, kiedy przycisnęła palec do jego ust, próbując powstrzymać słowa, których nie chciała usłyszeć. - Proszę, nie mów tak.

\- Nie wiem, co się stanie, kiedy ponownie spotkam się z Czarnym Panem i musisz być gotowa, jeśli nie wrócę - powtórzył, zatrzymując ją, kiedy znowu próbowała przerwać. - Upewnij się, że ostatni horkruks zostanie zniszczony. Jeśli potrzebujesz dostępu do siedziby Czarnego Pana lub informacji, skontaktuj się z Draco. Nie ufaj nikomu innemu.

\- Draco? Więc mu ufasz? Pomożesz mu?

\- Mówiłem ci, że tak - odpowiedział. - Uważaj na siebie - powiedział, ponownie pochylając się do niej po kolejny pocałunek.

\- Nie odchodź - szepnęła w jego usta, wiedząc, że nie zrobi to żadnej różnicy.

\- Muszę.

\- Więc obiecaj mi, że wszystko będzie w porządku, powiedz, że wrócisz.

\- Nie mogę tego zrobić - powiedział i poczuła łzy w oczach, gdy zastanawiała się, czy to będzie ostatni raz, kiedy go widzi, kiedy może go dotknąć, pocałować, usłyszeć jego głos.

\- Proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie - powiedziała, kiedy stał wyprostowany i cofnął się o krok, trzymając ją za rękę.

\- Uważaj na siebie - powiedział jej i ostatnim długim spojrzeniem na nią, jakby chciał zapamiętać ten obraz, puścił jej rękę, odwracając się i otwierając drzwi, aportując się w następnej sekundzie.

Wpatrywała się w miejsce, które opuścił, a jej ciało było pozornie przyklejone do podłogi, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje, nie chcąc nawet wyobrazić sobie możliwości, że nie wróci do niej, że powiedzą jej, że zginął, zabity podczas próby pomocy Zakonowi by zakończyć wojnę. Już tyle oddał, tyle razy poświęcił dla nich swoje zdrowie, swoje życie, a jednak musiał to zrobić ponownie. Nie tylko to. Wiedziała, że jeśli uda mu się tym razem przeżyć, wkrótce potem znajdzie się w takiej samej sytuacji. Wojna musiała się skończyć. Voldemort musiał wkrótce zostać zabity. To nie mogło dłużej czekać, musieli coś zrobić. Ona musiała coś zrobić. Klęska Czarnego Pana była jedyną rzeczą, która zapewniła Severusowi wolność, na którą tak zasługiwał, i zadbałaby o to w każdy możliwy sposób, bez względu na to, ile by ją to kosztowało.

Nie była pewna, jak długo tam stała, wpatrując się w przestrzeń, zamyślona, ale najwyraźniej wystarczyło, by jej rodzice zaczęli jej szukać.

\- Hermiono, czy wszystko w porządku? - zapytała cicho jej matka zza pleców, a ona skinęła głową, powstrzymując łzy, które zbierały się w jej oczach, biorąc głęboki, uspokajający oddech, zanim się odwróciła. Fałszywy, obojętny uśmiech mocno zacisnął się na jej ustach.

\- Oczywiście - powiedziała, zamykając drzwi, po czym wróciła do kuchni i usiadła przy stole.

\- Jesteś pewna, że wszystko w porządku, kochanie? Wyglądasz trochę blado - powiedziała jej matka, nalewając trochę herbaty do jej do połowy napełnionej filiżanki. Czasami zastanawiała się, czy jej matka naprawdę uważa, że herbata jest odpowiedzią na każdy problem.

\- Dom wygląda ładnie - powiedziała, rozglądając się przez chwilę.

\- Oj, tak, a widoki są niesamowite.

\- Zauważyłam - zgodziła się, biorąc kolejny łyk. - Ale nie wyobrażam sobie, żebyście często wychodzili.

\- Och, nie. Severus poprosił nas, żebyśmy pozostawali w domu przez cały czas. Powiedział, że wyjście byłoby niebezpieczne.

\- Severus - powtórzyła cicho.

\- To dobry człowiek, ale już o tym wiesz - powiedziała jej matka z uśmiechem. - Chociaż muszę powiedzieć, że nie jest osobą zbyt towarzyską. Ze wszystkich razy, kiedy tu był, to był pierwszy, kiedy został na herbatę.

\- Chociaż twoja matka kilka razy prosiła dość natarczywie - powiedział jej ojciec poważnym tonem, jednak wiedziała, że się drażni. Był cichym mężczyzną i nie rozumiał potrzeby jej matki, by spotykać się z każdym, kogo spotkała.

\- Często tu przychodził? - zapytała zaintrygowana, przerywając ripostę matki.

\- Może trzy, cztery razy w tygodniu. Głównie po to, żeby upewnić się, że wszystko w porządku i zapytać, czy jest coś, czego potrzebujemy.

\- Mieliśmy jedno z tych małych stworzeń, kiedy tu dotarliśmy… Domowe elfy, jak sądzę, tak je nazywał - powiedziała jej matka.

\- Skrzaty domowe.

\- Racja, skrzaty domowe. Ale został tu tylko kilka dni. Nie mając nic do roboty, denerwowałem się, a wiesz, że lubię sprzątać, to mnie odpręża, więc nie było potrzeby, aby biedak tu pracował, jeśli ja mogłabym to zrobić sama.

\- Dobrze - zgodziła się z uśmiechem.

\- Więc skoro skrzata już tu nie było, Severus zaczął przychodzić częściej, żeby upewnić się, że mamy wszystko, czego potrzebowaliśmy. Szkoda, że nie mogłaś z nim przyjść.

\- Tak, szkoda, że nie mogę przychodzić częściej - powiedziała zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Cóż, teraz jesteś tutaj, więc dlaczego nie powiesz nam, co cię tak zajęło?

Przez kilka chwil milczała, rozmyślając. Wiedziała, że jej rodzice są zobowiązani do zadawania pytań i nie była pewna, czy jest w stanie odpowiedzieć na większość z nich, nawet gdyby chciała. Jedyną inną opcją było odejście i chociaż czuła, że powinna jak najszybciej wrócić do kwatery głównej, aby poczekać na wiadomości o Severusie, wiedziała również, że będzie to oznaczać Harry'ego i Rona, czyli nawet więcej pytań. Była zmęczona wszystkimi sekretami, wszystkimi kłamstwami, ale nie była jeszcze gotowa, by powiedzieć komuś prawdę.

\- Naprawdę nie ma wiele do powiedzenia. Właściwie jestem raczej głodna i brakowało mi twojego gotowania bardziej, niż możesz sobie wyobrazić, mamo.

\- Zostajesz na lunch? - zapytała podekscytowana matka, a ona skinęła głową. - Cóż, przejdźmy więc do tego, co chciałabyś zjeść?

Godziny mijały tak szybko, że była zaskoczona, gdy spojrzała na zegar. Udało jej się odciągnąć rozmowę od delikatnych tematów i niezmiernie smakował jej lunch z rodzicami, ale wiedziała, że czas już iść, nawet jeśli bała się odejść. Pożegnanie z rodzicami i zapewnienie ich, że wróci tak szybko, jak to możliwe, zajęło prawie pół godziny, ale w końcu chwyciła świstoklik, który stworzył dla niej Severus, i aktywowała go, pojawiając się kilka stóp od siedziby Zakonu.

Z westchnieniem rezygnacji otworzyła drzwi i weszła do środka.

W domu panował spokój i domyśliła się, że nie otrzymali jeszcze żadnych wiadomości od Severusa. Nie była pewna, czy to dobrze, czy źle.

Szła korytarzem, zatrzymując się najpierw przy kuchni, a potem w bibliotece, nie znajdując w nich nikogo. Słońce wciąż było wysoko na niebie, wczesne popołudnie było ciepłe i jasne, więc podeszła do dalszych drzwi i otworzyła je, a mieszanina głosów dotarła do jej uszu, gdy tylko weszła do małego ogrodu na tyłach budynku.

\- Hermiono, kochanie - Molly jako pierwsza zauważyła, że tam jest. - Gdzie byłaś? Przegapiłaś lunch, czy mam ci coś zrobić?

\- Nie, dziękuję, już jadłam.

\- Czy Severus nie przyszedł z tobą? - zapytał Kingsley z krzesła obok Molly.

\- Nie, miał coś do zrobienia - odpowiedziała, czując się nieswojo pod jego spojrzeniem.

\- Hermiono, wróciłaś - powiedział Harry zza jej pleców poważnym tonem, gdy szedł w jej stronę, Ron był kilka kroków za nim. - Czujesz się lepiej?

\- Tak dziękuję.

\- Czujesz się lepiej? Czy coś ci się stało?

\- Nie, Molly, nic się nie stało. Wszystko w porządku. 

O co chodziło z tymi wszystkimi pytaniami?

\- Gdzie jest Snape? - zapytał Harry tym samym tonem i zobaczyła, jak Molly zmarszczyła brwi, lekko zdziwiona.

\- Nie ma go tutaj.

\- Może wejdziemy na chwilę do środka? - powiedział, odwracając się i wracając do domu, nie czekając, aż ona odpowie.

Po chwili wahania poszła za nim, a Ron tuż za nią, zamykając drzwi, kiedy weszli do środka.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytała, kiedy szli.

\- Nie tutaj - powiedział Ron. - Reszta Zakonu powinna przybyć lada chwila na spotkanie, najlepiej byłoby, gdyby nam nie przeszkadzano.

Chciała zapytać, co się dzieje, skąd ta cała tajemnica, ale znała już odpowiedź, więc po prostu poszła za nimi po schodach do ich wspólnej sypialni. Zaczekała, aż usłyszała, jak drzwi się za nią zatrzasnęły.

\- O co chodzi?

\- A jak myślisz? - odpowiedział Harry, a jego ton był chłodniejszy niż wcześniej.

\- Jeśli chcesz porozmawiać, to mów - powiedziała energicznie, siadając na najbliższym łóżku. - No dalej, o co chodzi? - nalegała, kiedy się zawahał.

\- Snape.

\- Co z nim?

\- To właśnie chcemy wiedzieć. Co się dzieje między tobą a Snape'em?

\- Pracowaliśmy razem, zanim straciłam pamięć, ale już to wiesz.

\- Myślałem, że to fretka była tym, z którym pracowałaś - powiedział Ron.

\- Z obojgiem.

\- To wciąż nie odpowiada na moje pytanie. Co się dzieje między wami?

\- Nie wiem, co masz na myśli.

\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi od lat, Hermiono. W ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy nieustannie nas okłamywałaś, ale mimo to nadal ci ufamy. Myślę, że mamy prawo do pewnych odpowiedzi.

\- Profesor Snape pomagał mi przy wielu okazjach i nie raz uratował mi życie. Pracuje z Zakonem od lat, ryzykując życiem, aby udzielić nam informacji. Podziwiam go i staram się mu pomóc we wszystkim, jak tylko mogę.

\- Byłem tam dziś rano. Kiedy ty i Kingsley próbowaliście go wyleczyć, pamiętasz? Widziałem, jak się z nim zachowywałaś.

\- Wszyscy to widzieliśmy - dodał Ron.

\- To, jak się zachowałam? On umierał, a ja tylko próbowałam go uratować.

\- Nie traktuj mnie jak idioty, Hermiono. Oboje wiemy, że to nieprawda.

\- Czyżby?

\- Powiedz nam, co się dzieje.

\- W porządku - powiedziała z westchnieniem. Nie mogła powiedzieć im prawdy, ale wiedziała, że musi powiedzieć cokolwiek, a nie miała z czego wybierać. - Między mną a profesorem Snape'em nic się nie dzieje - powtórzyła surowo, ale powstrzymała ich, kiedy próbowali przeszkodzić. - Chciałabym, żebyś mi w to uwierzył, ale widzę, że nie. W czasie, który spędziłam z profesorem Snape'em, moje… uczucia do niego mogły się nieco zmienić - powiedziała, rumieniąc się lekko.

\- Co? - zapytali jednocześnie Ron i Harry.

\- Cóż - powiedziała nerwowo. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że rozmawiała z nimi o tym. - Zawsze go podziwiałam, jest inteligentnym i potężnym czarodziejem, ale spędzając z nim więcej czasu…

\- Lubisz go? - zapytał Ron, a jego oczy były szeroko otwarte z niedowierzania.

\- Nie, ja… nie wiem, co to jest - westchnęła, w duchu zadowolona, że nie kwestionowali prawdy w jej słowach, tylko jej zdrowie psychiczne. - To nic, naprawdę. Po prostu, nie wiem, to jakieś niewłaściwe uczucia. Nawet nie zdawałam sobie sprawy aż do dzisiejszego ranka.

\- Nie możesz mówić poważnie. Snape?

\- Cóż, tak, Harry. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego jesteś taki zszokowany.

\- To Snape, Hermiono - powiedział Ron, jakby wyjaśniał dziecku, że niebo jest niebieskie. - Snape, nietoperz z lochów. Drań, który zmieniał nasze życie w piekło odkąd go poznaliśmy.

\- Wiem, kim on jest, Ronaldzie - powiedziała energicznie. - Nie jest taki zły, wiesz?

\- Nie jest taki zły? Myślę, że wszystkie te zaklęcia i mikstury zepsuły ci mózg.

\- To nie ma sensu - powiedziała, wstając. - To naprawdę głupie i jestem pewna, że to nie potrwa długo. Ale nie możesz mu powiedzieć, proszę - powiedziała pilnie. - Gdyby wiedział, używałby tego do torturowania mnie przez lata.

\- Prawdopodobnie nie uwierzyłby, gdybyśmy mu powiedzieli - powiedział Harry, wciąż patrząc na nią, jakby była szalona. - Ale zachowywał się wokół ciebie dziwnie.

\- Niby kiedy? - zapytała, udając ignorancję.

\- Sposób, w jaki się zachowywał, kiedy byłaś ranna.

\- Cóż, prawie zostałam spalona żywcem - powiedziała, rzucając Ronowi wymowne spojrzenie i zobaczyła, że przełknął i odwrócił wzrok. - Próbował mi tylko pomóc. Prawdopodobnie wiedział, że uzdrowienie mnie sprawi mu mniej kłopotów niż wyjaśnienie Zakonowi, co się stało.

\- Jeśli chodzi o to… - powiedział Ron, najwyraźniej chcąc porzucić główny temat. Miała nadzieję, że to wyjaśnienie uciszy ich, przynajmniej na razie. - Naprawdę przepraszam za to, co się stało. Nigdy nie miałem na myśli…

\- Wiem, Ron - przerwała. - Ale wiedziałeś, że to niebezpieczna klątwa, i… - Nagle zesztywniała, jej oczy na sekundę spoczęły na drzwiach.

\- Hermiono?

\- Słyszałeś to? - zapytała szeptem, wszystkie zmysły czujne, gdy podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je.

\- Arthur, Kingsley, ktoś tu przyszedł! - usłyszała krzyk Molly ze schodów. - Proszę, niech ktoś wezwie uzdrowiciela!

Czując dzikie bicie serca w piersi, zaczęła biec korytarzem w kierunku schodów, myśląc tylko o jednym. Severus.


	52. Szpieg

Rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie Hermionie, Severus aportował się, by zobaczyć Czarnego Pana, zostawiając ją z rodzicami i mając nadzieję, że będzie bezpieczna. Zastanawiał się, co się z nim stanie, i był zaskoczony, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że głównym powodem, dla którego go to obchodzi, było to, że chciał znowu ją zobaczyć. Nie był pewien, jak to się stało, ani nawet kiedy, ale jego uczucia do niej były głębsze niż wszystko, co kiedykolwiek znał. Ostatnio myślał tylko o tej małej czarownicy. Nikt nigdy nie przejmował się nim tak bardzo jak ona, nikt go nie leczył, nie patrzył na niego ani nie ufał mu tak jak ona. Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu dostrzegł przebłysk możliwości, innego życia dla siebie. Miał tylko nadzieję, że pożyje wystarczająco długo, aby tego doświadczyć.

Aportował się kilka metrów od pozornie opuszczonej fabryki, która kryła w sobie siedzibę Czarnego Pana, i poświęcił chwilę, aby się przygotować, zanim wszedł. Rozglądając się, by mieć pewność, że nikogo tam nie ma, machnął różdżką do siebie, przecinając swoje szaty i skórę w kilku miejscach, po czym przeszedł do twarzy, rozcinając wargę i tworząc siniaka na policzku. Nie był jeszcze pewien, co dokładnie powie lub zrobi, ale wiedział, że musiało to być wiarygodne, jeśli chciał, żeby zadziałało.

Udając lekkie utykanie, powoli ruszył do głównego wejścia, a Mroczny Znak na jego przedramieniu umożliwił mu wejście bez obniżania osłon.

Natychmiast wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak, ale mimo to wszedł do środka. Gdy szedł, jego oczy przeszukały każdy pokój, ani razu nie widząc ani nie słysząc nikogo, dopóki nie dotarł do ostatniego pomieszczenia.

Glizdogon zaczął się trząść i skulił się pod ścianą, kiedy usłyszał kroki Severusa i rozluźnił się tylko nieznacznie, kiedy zobaczył, kto to. Czarodziej wyglądał na znacznie bledszego niż zwykle, a Severus widział zaschniętą smugę łez spływającą po jego policzkach i zaschniętą krew pokrywającą jedną stronę jego głowy. Kiedy się poruszył, Severus zauważył, że srebrna ręka, którą Voldemort dał czarodziejowi, zniknęła, a rękaw był pokryty krwią, spływającą z rany na jego ramieniu, tworząc u jego stóp rosnącą kałużę, w której teraz siedział.

\- Severusie, gdzie byłeś? - Glizdogon splunął ze złością, chociaż efekt został utracony z powodu jego drżącego głosu. - Czarny Pan czeka na ciebie od wielu godzin.

\- To nie twoja sprawa - odpowiedział chłodno Severus, wstając prosto i rzucając mu pełne nienawiści spojrzenie. - Co tu się stało? Gdzie są wszyscy?

\- Uciekli, póki jeszcze mogli. Czarny Pan nie jest zadowolony. Zabił pięciu Śmierciożerców za to, że stanęli mu na drodze, kiedy wracał do swoich kwater. Chce cię zobaczyć, Severusie, a ja czuję, że podzielisz ich los.

\- Nie wszyscy z nas są jednorazowi, Glizdogonie, powinieneś był już się tego nauczyć - powiedział, chociaż wiedział, że czarodziej prawdopodobnie ma rację. - Czy jest w swojej kwaterze? - zapytał, a Glizdogon przytaknął, kuląc się z bólu po nagłym ruchu.

Z ostatnim, pogardliwym spojrzeniem na czarodzieja, Severus odwrócił się, wychodząc z pokoju, ale zanim dotarł do drzwi, zatrzymał go wysoki, błagalny głos.

\- Gdzie idziesz?

\- Czarny Pan chce się ze mną zobaczyć, sam to powiedziałeś.

\- Ale czy… czy nie wyleczysz mnie najpierw?

\- Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? - zapytał, nawet się nie odwracając.

\- Severusie, proszę, przynajmniej zatrzymaj krwawienie. Nie mogę użyć mojej różdżki, żeby zrobić to sam.

\- Jeśli Czarny Pan ci to zrobił, to prawdopodobnie na to zasłużyłeś - odpowiedział chłodno.

\- On cię zabije - wrzasnął za nim Glizdogon, kiedy w końcu wyszedł z pokoju i ruszył korytarzem. - Będę tu świętować, kiedy to się stanie.

Po raz kolejny Severus wiedział, że prawdopodobnie miał rację. Ludzie tacy jak Glizdogon, jeśli można nazwać go człowiekiem, mieli talent do przetrwania. Ale z drugiej strony, on też.

Gdy zbliżył się do kwater Czarnego Pana, poczuł gniew w powietrzu wokół niego, magię gęstą nawet na zewnątrz, i poświęcił chwilę, żeby się przygotować i zamknąć umysł, zanim sięgnął do klamki.

Drzwi otworzyły się, zanim jeszcze ich dotknął, i niepewnie wszedł do środka. Jedno spojrzenie w kierunku Voldemorta wystarczyło, by powiedzieć mu, że jego sytuacja jest znacznie gorsza, niż myślał.

Przygotowując się na to, co miało nadejść, Severus odwrócił się, żeby zamknąć za sobą drzwi, ale zanim mógł to zrobić, cicha klątwa uderzyła go w plecy, rzucając go boleśnie i mocno na futrynę.

\- Gdzie byłeś? - Głos Voldemorta zagrzmiał za nim, kiedy próbował się odwrócić i wstać. - Moje instrukcje były jasne i proste. Miałeś udać się do wskazanego przeze mnie miejsca, sprawdzić, czy obiekt nadal pozostał tam, gdzie powinien, a potem wrócić - wściekał się, a małe machnięcie różdżką rzuciło Severusa na drugą stronę pokoju, uderzając nim o ścianę. - To było proste zadanie, Severusie - kontynuował Voldemort, spacerując po pokoju, gdy Severus próbował zignorować ból i wstać ponownie. Czuł magię w powietrzu wokół siebie, gęstszą w miarę upływu minut. - Mimo to powrót zajął ci kilka godzin. Co się stało? - zapytał, zwracając się do niego.

\- Spotkałem nieoczekiwane towarzystwo, Mistrzu - powiedział Severus, starając się zachować spokój, nawet gdy widział, jak twarz Voldemorta wykrzywia się z wściekłości.

\- Przedmiot - syknął Voldemort, a jego głos był teraz tak niski i niebezpieczny, że aż ciarki przeszły po kręgosłupie Severusa. - Czy wciąż tam był?

\- Nie, Mistrzu. Ktoś…

\- Nie! - Voldemort wściekł się, zanim Severus zdążył skończyć, kolejna fala jego dłoni uniosła go w górę, coraz wyżej i wyżej, aż jego plecy uderzyły w sufit. „Crucio!” Voldemort krzyknął kolejny raz, sprawiając, że Severus wygiął się w łuk bólu, wysoko w powietrzu. Czuł, jak krew gotuje się w jego żyłach, jego kończyny wykręcają się boleśnie, gdy tracił kontrolę nad swoim ciałem.

Miał wrażenie, że głowa może wybuchnąć, ogłuszały go własne okrzyki bólu, a strużka krwi ściekała z nosa i ust na podłogę pod nim.

\- Mistrzu, proszę - zdołał wychrypnąć, kiedy już miał stracić przytomność, a Voldemort zdjął klątwę, opuszczając rękę i pozwalając ciału Severusa opaść z powrotem na podłogę.

\- Chcę wiedzieć, co się stało - powiedział Voldemort, jego głos był teraz niesamowicie spokojny.

Severusowi zajęło kilka chwil, zanim odzyskał kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Nogi nadal mu się trzęsły, a wzrok był zamazany. Wciąż był słaby z powodu klątwy, która prawie go zabiła zaledwie kilka godzin temu, i nie był pewien, ile więcej może znieść jego ciało.

\- Poszedłem tam, tak jak mnie posłałeś, Mistrzu - powiedział, nawet nie próbując wstać. Nie miał pojęcia, ile kości złamał upadek, ale wiedział, że było ich więcej niż tylko kilka. - Poszedłem śladem magii, tak jak poleciłeś, i znalazłem to miejsce, ale gdy tylko wszedłem, zdałem sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie tak - wyjaśnił powoli, chcąc mieć wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby dojść do siebie, zanim ponownie zostanie przeklęty.

\- Co? - powiedział Voldemort, zachęcając go do kontynuowania. Severus zakaszlał kilka razy, czując krew w ustach i zastanawiał się, jak poważne były wewnętrzne uszkodzenia.

\- Inferiusy, które tam były, Mistrzu - powiedział, kolejny atak kaszlu powstrzymał go przed kontynuowaniem. Voldemort z irytacją westchnął i machnął do niego ręką , a Severus poczuł, jak część bólu ustępuje.

\- Mów - wysyczał Voldemort z groźbą w głosie.

\- Zostali związani, niektórzy nawet zabici. Wyglądało to tak, jak opisał Rabastan, zanim wysłałeś mnie na misję.

\- Czy był tam ktoś jeszcze?

\- Nie, Mistrzu.

\- A przedmiot? - zapytał Voldemort, a Severus potrząsnął głową.

\- Cokolwiek to było, zostało usunięte.

Voldemort podszedł do niego bliżej, machnięcie ręką zmusiło Severusa do wstania, a magia była jedyną rzeczą, która powstrzymała go przed ponownym upadkiem na podłogę.

\- Powiedz mi dokładnie, co widziałeś - wysyczał Voldemort, a jego oczy błysnęły na czerwono, a jego wzrok spoczął na Severusie.

\- Pokój był ciemny, kiedy wszedłem, ale natychmiast zauważyłem postacie leżące na podłodze. Użyłem kilku zaklęć, aby sprawdzić, czy jest tam ktoś żywy, ale nikogo nie było. Dopiero wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że wszystkie postacie to inferiusy - skłamał. - Kiedy oświetliłem pokój, zauważyłem, że brakuje części kamiennej ściany, a nisza, w której powiedziałeś, że znajdę przedmiot, jest pusta. Założyłem, że...

\- To bezużyteczne - syknął Voldemort, sięgając do przodu i przyciągając Severusa bliżej siebie za kołnierz szaty. - Widzisz to? - syknął, siłą obracając Severusa, żeby stał przodem do drugiej strony pokoju. Leżały tam trzy ciała, których wcześniej nie zauważył. Wszędzie była krew i ujrzał jakieś kończyny leżące kilka stóp od ciał.

\- Tak, mój panie - odpowiedział, utrzymując stanowczy głos. Nie mógł okazywać słabości.

\- Zostali wysłani na misje podobne do twojej. Pozornie proste zadania przydzielone rzekomo godnym Śmierciożercom. Zostali wysłani w różne miejsca, aby upewnić się, że pewne obiekty pozostały na miejscu. Ich wiadomości były podobne do twojej, Severusie, i możesz zobaczyć, co przydarzyło się im - wysyczał Voldemort przy jego uchu, zbliżając się do ciał, aby Severus mógł się lepiej przyjrzeć. - Jesteś wiernym Śmierciożercą od lat i dobrze mi służyłeś. Nie chciałbym, żebyś podzielił ich los. Powiedz mi coś pożytecznego, albo nie pozostawisz mi innego wyboru - zagroził, w końcu puszczając Severusa, który ponownie upadł na podłogę.

\- Niewiele mogłem tam zrobić, ponieważ już ich nie było, ale…

\- Ale najwyraźniej mogłeś coś zrobić. Z ran, które miałeś, kiedy tu wszedłeś jasno wynika, że zrobiłeś więcej niż tylko zobaczyłeś, że obiekt zniknął i wyszedłeś. Co się stało?

\- Ze stanu inferiusów było oczywiste, że ktokolwiek kto zabrał przedmiot, wyszedł na krótko przed moim przybyciem, więc poszedłem za nimi. Użyli potężnej magii przeciwko inferiusom i udało mi się to wyśledzić. Wyszli przez las i… 

\- Crucio! - Voldemort nagle wrzasnął, zatrzymując Severusa nieświadomego. Jego bolesne krzyki ponownie przerwały ciszę, gdy wygiął się na podłodze. Był zbyt słaby, jego ciało było zbyt obolałe, by znieść więcej, i po kilku chwilach z zadowoleniem przyjął utratę przytomności.

Nagły spokój trwał zaledwie kilka sekund.

Ból powrócił ze zemstą, gdy Voldemort ponownie go obudził. Zaklęcie, którego użył do złagodzenia bólu Severusa, zostało złamane przez Klątwę Cruciatus. Teraz nawet trudno mu było oddychać.

\- Nie testuj mojej cierpliwości, Severusie - syknął Voldemort, górując nad nim. - Powiedz mi, co się stało. Nie chcę szczegółów, tylko najważniejsze fakty.

\- Przepraszam, Mistrzu - powiedział Severus głosem ochrypłym od krzyku. - Zajęło mi to kilka godzin, ale w końcu udało mi się ich znaleźć.

\- Kogo?

\- Zakon. Tylko kilku z nich, tych z wyższych rang. To prawdopodobnie powód, dla którego nie zostałem poinformowany; z jakiegoś powodu trzymali to w dobrze strzeżonej tajemnicy.

\- Czy oni cię widzieli?

\- Nie. Byłem zamaskowany.

\- Skąd wiedzieli, gdzie go znaleźć? - syknął, jego głos był jeszcze niższy niż wcześniej, z powietrze wokół nich trzaskało.

\- Ujrzeli mnie, zanim zdążyłem się dowiedzieć, dlatego zostałem ranny, kiedy przybyłem. Zaatakowali mnie.

\- I nadal nie dowiedzieli się, kim jesteś?

\- Nie, Mistrzu. Ogłuszyłem trzech i przekląłem kolejnego, ale było ich za dużo i nie mogłem z nimi walczyć.

\- Jak uciekłeś?

\- Stworzyłem świstoklik, zanim podążyłem za nimi, na wszelki wypadek. Aktywowałem go, gdy tylko stało się jasne, że nie mogę ich pokonać.

\- Jeśli ich znalazłeś… Jeśli podążałeś za nimi i nawet zbliżyłeś się na tyle, by usłyszeć, jak mówią, dlaczego nie mogłeś odzyskać przedmiotu, po który cię wysłałem?

\- Nie wiem, co to był za przedmiot, ale słyszałem, jak o nim rozmawiali. Został wysłany do Pottera, gdy tylko go odzyskali, i zrozumiałem z tego, co powiedzieli, że został już zniszczony - powiedział, jego oczy utkwione w Voldemorcie, spodziewając się, że znowu zaatakuje. Nie pomylił się.

Nie zawracając sobie głowy Cruciatusem, Voldemort machnął ręką w kierunku Severusa, który został podniesiony z podłogi i rzucony o ścianę. Widział wściekłość w oczach Voldemorta, gdy podszedł do niego.

\- Nie akceptuję porażki - wysyczał kolejnym machnięciem różdżki, a Severus znowu wrzasnął, czując, jak jego skóra płonie, chociaż nie było ognia. - Spodziewałem się po tobie czegoś lepszego - kontynuował, a pieczenie ustało, zastąpione głębokimi skaleczeniami na piersi i ramionach. Czuł, jak krew wypływa z ran i nie chciał patrzeć w dół na podłogę, wiedząc, że zobaczy tylko czerwień.

\- Przepraszam, Mistrzu - zdołał jęknąć, zanim zimna ręka Voldemorta owinęła się wokół jego szyi, dusząc go.

\- Przepraszam to za mało - syknął, mocniej go przytrzymując.

\- Mistrzu, proszę - powiedział Severus z ostatnią odrobiną powietrza, które zostawił w płucach. - Wiem… wiem, kto…

\- Co? - syknął Voldemort, na tyle zaciekawiony, że trochę rozluźnił uścisk, pozwalając mu na mały oddech.

\- Wiem, kto… - Zaczął ponownie kaszleć, zanim skończył, z całe jego ciało trzęsło się z bólu.

\- Mów! - Voldemort wrzasnął ze złością, a jego oczy błysnęły szkarłatem, gdy machnął palcami. Kolejne długie, głębokie cięcie przecięło klatkę piersiową Severusa.

\- Wiem, kto jest szpiegiem - powiedział, a jego głowa rozjaśniła się od utraty krwi i braku powietrza.

Cień ciekawości przemknął przez gniewny wyraz twarzy Voldemorta. Ponownie opuścił rękę i cofnął się, patrząc, jak Severus upada na podłogę twarzą w dół.

\- KTO? - zapytał, a jego głos rozbrzmiewał w całym pokoju.

Zbierając całą siłę, która mu została, Severus przesunął dłonie po obu stronach klatki piersiowej i podniósł się nieznacznie, przechylając głowę do góry, aby zobaczyć Voldemorta. Wiedział, że to jedyny sposób, by przeżyć i musiał być wiarygodny. Biorąc głęboki oddech, który wywołał kolejny napad kaszlu, oblizał zaschnięte usta i szczelnie zamknął umysł przed niepożądanymi eksploracjami. Mając nadzieję, że jego głos zabrzmi wystarczająco stanowczo. Jeszcze raz oblizał usta i przemówił.

\- Draco Malfoy.


	53. Dowód

\- Draco Malfoy.

Gdy tylko słowa opuściły jego usta, Severus wiedział, że ma szansę. Wściekłość i zaskoczenie mieszały się na twarzy Voldemorta, ale ta wściekłość nie była już skierowana w niego.

\- To niemożliwe - syknął Voldemort, cofając się o kolejny krok. - Nie ma mowy, żeby wiedział…

\- Być może dowiedział… - zaczął Severus, ale znowu ogarnął go kaszel i nie mógł mówić. Poczuł metaliczny posmak krwi w ustach i po raz kolejny zastanawiał się, jak bardzo był ranny. Jego ramiona trzęsły się pod jego ciałem, nie były wystarczająco silne, by go podtrzymać, ale odmówił ponownego upadku. Jego spojrzenie spoczęło na Voldemorcie i nie odwrócił wzroku.

Z westchnieniem irytacji, Voldemort ponownie machnął ręką i zamiast bólu, którego Severus oczekiwał, poczuł ulgę. Ostrożnie podniósł się na kolana, ale wiedział, że lepiej nie wstawać, nie tylko dlatego, że może to zrobić złe wrażenie, ale także dlatego, że wiedział, że Voldemort tylko usunął ból. Nie został uzdrowiony.

\- Dlaczego myślisz, że to on? - Voldemort zapytał, ale jednocześnie cofnął się o krok, dając Severusowi trochę więcej miejsca. Wiedział, że to znak, że przynajmniej chciał wysłuchać jego historii, więc skorzystał z okazji.

\- Był z nimi, Mistrzu. Był z Zakonem, kiedy ich znalazłem.

W oczach Voldemorta ponownie pojawił się gniew, ale nie odezwał się, więc Severus kontynuował.

\- Myślę, że od jakiegoś czasu szpieguje dla Zakonu.

\- Ty jesteś moim szpiegiem, Severusie, jak mogłeś tego nie wiedzieć aż do teraz?

\- Nie byłem z nimi wystarczająco długo, by odzyskać ich absolutne zaufanie, mój panie. Nadal nie ufają mi, jeśli chodzi o ich najważniejsze sekrety. Wyobrażam sobie, że Draco w jakiś sposób znalazł do nich drogę.

\- Jak mogłeś nie wiedzieć? - Voldemort syknął ze złością.

\- Myślę, że to on mógł być powodem, dla którego Zakon zawsze wydawał się być o krok przed nami, Mistrzu. Dowiedzieli się, gdzie jest nasza kwatera główna, że celujemy w mugolskie rodziny jego członków…

\- Draco nie wiedział większości z tych rzeczy.

\- Może nie bezpośrednio, Mistrzu, ale są inne sposoby.

\- Co sugerujesz, Severusie, że w mojej armii jest więcej niż jeden szpieg?

\- Nie, panie. Ale wielu twoich śmierciożerców omawia informacje związane z ich spotkaniami z tobą i ich misjami w kwaterze głównej. Być może chłopiec usłyszał więcej, niż powinien.

\- Powiedziałeś, że Bellatriks została schwytana, a Narcyza została zabita podczas tego samego ataku. Malfoyowie to starożytna rodzina, która troszczy się o siebie ponad wszystko inne. Gdyby był szpiegiem, nigdy nie pozwoliłby swojej matce umrzeć. To, co mówisz, nie ma sensu.

Czuł, że przegrywa, że Voldemort wątpił w jego słowa i musiał go przekonać. Im więcej zadawał pytań, tym trudniej było utrzymać kłamstwo.

\- Powiedziano mi, że Narcyza nie żyje, ale nie widziałem jej ciała - powiedział i ukrył mały uśmiech, który zagroził, że dotrze do jego ust, kiedy zobaczył, że Voldemort odwraca się do niego, jego oczy utkwiły w Severusie w zamyśleniu.

\- Gdyby mnie zdradził, Bellatriks dowiedziałaby się i natychmiast by mnie poinformowała - powiedział Voldemort, chociaż nie brzmiał tak pewnie jak wcześniej.

\- Nie, jeśli nie wiedziała. Może się dowiedziała, a Draco musiał uciekać się do desperackich działań. To wyjaśniałoby pozornie bezcelowy atak na małą grupę Śmierciożerców przez wystarczającą liczbę członków Zakonu, by zabić większość i wziąć jeńców bez żadnych strat. dla nich.

Widząc minę Voldemorta, Severus poczuł, że część jego nadziei powraca. Mówiąc dalej, rozwijał tę historię, ale lata kłamstw dały mu możliwość zrobienia tego na tyle dobrze, by być może jeszcze raz oszukać samego Voldemorta.

\- Mimo to nikt oprócz mnie nie wiedział o lokalizacji tych obiektów - powiedział w zamyśleniu.

\- Wydawałoby się, że zrobił to również ktoś inny i uważam, że osoba, o której mówił Rabastan, i ta, która udała się z Zakonem do miejsca, w które mnie wysłałeś, to była ta sama osoba.

Po kilku chwilach ciszy, Voldemort ponownie podszedł do Severusa, a wyraz jego twarzy był nieczytelny.

\- Są to tylko łatwe oskarżenia, na które nikt nie odpowiada.

Wiedział, że teraz albo nigdy, więc powiedział jedyną możliwą rzecz w tej chwili.

\- Udowodnię ci to, mistrzu. Sprowadzę tutaj Draco.

\- Przyprowadzisz do mnie chłopca? - zapytał, a Severus skinął głową. - Prosiłem cię, żebyś przyprowadził go wcześniej, a powiedziałeś, że nie wiesz, gdzie on jest. Moi inni Śmierciożercy nie mogą znaleźć ani jego, ani Lucjusza. Jeśli naprawdę pracuje dla Zakonu, jak mówisz, dlaczego myślisz, że możesz, nie tylko go znaleźć, ale także postawić przed czarodziejem, którego zdradził?

\- Znajdę go, panie. Pozwolę ci usłyszeć o jego zdradzie z jego własnych ust.

\- Bardzo dobrze - zgodził się Voldemort po kilku chwilach. - Masz dwie godziny. Nie zawiedź mnie, Severusie, bo inaczej będę zmuszony przemyśleć twoją karę za niewypełnienie twojej wcześniejszej misji - syknął groźnie, a jego czerwone oczy spoczęły na rozczłonkowanych ciałach leżących kilka stóp od Severusa.

\- Tak, Mistrzu - powiedział, powoli sięgając po różdżkę i wykonując kilka podstawowych zaklęć leczących, zanim ostrożnie wstał i skierował się do drzwi. Zajmie się innymi ranami, gdy się stamtąd wyjdzie.

\- Przyślij tu Glizdogona - zawołał za nim Voldemort, gdy wychodził z pokoju, i zrobił tak, jak mu kazano, znajdując bladego, drżącego czarodzieja w tym samym miejscu, w którym był, kiedy go ostatnio widział, szydzącego. Sapnął w szoku, widząc Severusa wciąż żywego.

\- Czarny Pan chce z tobą porozmawiać - syknął, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył korytarzem w stronę wyjścia, uśmiechając się do siebie na dźwięk błagań czarodzieja o pomoc.  Cokolwiek to było, za co oberwał, było to mniej, niż to, na co zasługiwał.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, Severus mocniej chwycił różdżkę i skupił się na domu w Plymouth, gdzie zostawił Draco. Zamknąwszy oczy, aportował się, czując jak rany ponownie się otwierają, upadając na podłogę w chwili, gdy jego stopy dotknęły ziemi.

\- Kto tam jest? Hermiona? - usłyszał wołanie Draco, głos zabrzmiał daleko. Przynajmniej wiedział, że udało mu się teleportować we właściwe miejsce.

Z jękiem podniósł się najlepiej, jak potrafił, jego ramiona wciąż nie były wystarczająco silne, by utrzymać jego ciężar, ale w końcu udało mu się obrócić i usiąść.

\- Merlinie - usłyszał sapnięcie chłopca, gdy włączył światła. - Severus? Co się stało? - zapytał, jego głos był teraz bliżej, chociaż Severus go nie widział, a jego oczy wciąż próbowały dostosować się do nagłej jasności. - Czy z moją matką wszystko w porządku? Co z Hermioną?

\- Nic im nie jest - warknął, chcąc, aby Draco się zamknął. Miał wrażenie, że jego głowa zaraz wybuchnie, a chłopiec nie pomagał.

Z głośnym, bolesnym jękiem Severus sięgnął po różdżkę, która spadła u jego boku po aportacji, i powtórzył podstawowe zaklęcia leczące, których użył wcześniej.

\- Na co się gapisz, chłopcze? - warknął, lecząc powierzchowne rany.

\- Próbuję tylko zdecydować, czy powinienem zaoferować ci pomoc, czy dokończyć to, co przypuszczam tylko, że Czarny Pan zaczął. Moje życie byłoby prawdopodobnie łatwiejsze bez ciebie.

Severus podniósł głowę, żeby na go ujrzeć, spoglądając wściekle, nawet gdy mówił sobie, że nie powinien być wcale zaskoczony słowami chłopca. Gdyby był na miejscu Draco, prawdopodobnie nie poświęciłby temu zbyt wiele uwagi Zostawiłby go śmierć. Draco prawdopodobnie byłby bezpieczniejszy, gdyby był martwy.

Mimo to Severus zacieśnił uścisk na różdżce, słysząc słowa chłopca, gotów się bronić, gdyby do tego doszło, kiedy Draco podszedł bliżej i wyciągnął rękę, by pomóc mu wstać.

Część niego chciała odmówić tej pomocy, chciała powiedzieć Draco, że lepiej będzie, jeśli go zabije, ale nie było nic do zyskania, więc skorzystał z oferowanej pomocy i pozwolił chłopcu odprowadzić go na krzesło.

\- Czy masz tutaj eliksiry? - zapytał, unosząc rękę w bok, gdy poczuł, że coś, co mogło być tylko złamanym żebrem, szczypało pod ciałem, jakby próbowało się przez nie przebić.

\- Tak, czego potrzebujesz?

\- Potrzebuję eliksiru uzupełniającego krew, czegoś na wewnętrzne rany i kilku, aby naprawić złamane kości.

\- Powiedziałbym, że chyba także coś na ból - dodał Draco, kiedy zobaczył, jak odchyla się do tyłu i znów skrzywił się z bólu.

\- Czy masz to wszystko tutaj?

\- Tak. Mój ojciec upewnił się, że będziemy mieć wszystko, czego można potrzebować w takiej sytuacji - powiedział, wychodząc z pokoju i wracając zaledwie kilka minut później, z kilkoma fiolkami w każdej ręce.

Biorąc pierwszy eliksir z dłoni chłopca, Severus uniósł różdżkę i machnął nią nad fiolką, dokładnie sprawdzając jej zawartość przed wypiciem.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby - powiedział Draco, podając Severusowi drugą fiolkę. - Gdybym chciał cię zabić, po co zawracać sobie głowę trucizną? W stanie, w jakim się znajdujesz, zabiłoby cię prawdopodobnie kilka pomniejszych klątw.

Poświęcił chwilę, aby spojrzeć na Draco, ale nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego sprawdził zawartość innych fiolek przed ich wypiciem. Ból zmienił się w lekki dyskomfort, gdy poczuł, że działają dość szybko. Kości wróciły na miejsce, a narządy goiły się.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał ponownie Draco, po tym jak Severus wypił ostatnią.

\- Czarny Pan dowiedział się, że puchar został zabrany.

\- Ten, który dałem Hermionie? - zapytał, a Severus skinął głową. - Czy on wie, że to ja?

\- Podejrzewa to - powiedział, wiedząc, że nie może powiedzieć Draco prawdy.

\- Więc co się teraz stanie? - zapytał z nutą strachu w głosie.

\- Muszę cię do niego zabrać.

\- Co? Nie - sapnął Draco, gwałtownie potrząsając głową, cofając się o krok. - Nie mogę wrócić, sam to powiedziałeś. On mnie zabije.

\- Jeśli cię do niego nie zabiorę, zabije mnie, a potem odnajdzie ciebie i również zabije.

\- Więc mówisz, że jestem skazany na zgubę i chcesz, żebym poszedł do niego tylko po to, żebyś przeżył? To szaleństwo. Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? - zapytał ze złością.

\- Tu nie chodzi o ciebie ani o mnie.

\- Nie pozwolę ci tego zrobić - powiedział Draco, wciąż kręcąc głową i robiąc kolejny krok od niego, jakby szykując się do ucieczki. - Nie pozwolę ci użyć mnie jako jakiegoś… ofiarnego baranka, tylko po to, żeby się uratować. Zdradziłeś go na długo przed tym, jak ja to zrobiłem. Szpiegowałeś dla Zakonu od lat. Dlaczego muszę umrzeć, żebyś mógł zdać im relację na żywo? - zapytał z desperacją w głosie.

\- Czego się spodziewałeś, Draco? - zapytał ze złością, wstając z krzesła i podchodząc do niego. - Czy myślałeś, że nigdy się nie dowie? Czy myślałeś, że jest głupcem, że nigdy cię nie podejrzewa? Możesz nie wiedzieć, czym był puchar, który zabrałeś, ale wiedziałeś, że to coś ważnego. Czy myślałeś, że po prostu przeoczy to kłamstwo i zapomni, że został skradziony?

\- Dlaczego miałby mnie podejrzewać? Nawet nie wiedziałem, że to coś istnieje, dopóki Hermiona mi o tym nie powiedziała… Dlaczego miałby kiedykolwiek pomyśleć, że mam z tym coś wspólnego?

\- Nagle zaginąłeś, chłopcze - warknął. - Nawet nie odpowiedziałeś na jego wezwanie. Twoja matka i ojciec też zniknęli. Czy naprawdę myślałeś, że nie połączy tych faktów ze sobą i nie dojdzie do oczywistego wniosku? Nawet gdyby nie miał pojęcia, że puchar został skradziony, przynajmniej podejrzewał zdradę.

\- To nie ma żadnego sensu - mruknął Draco, po czym jego oczy zwęziły się, gdy spojrzał na Severusa, wyraz podejrzliwości na jego twarzy sprawił, że spiął się i mocniej ścisnął swoją różdżkę.

\- Jeśli to wszystko dotyczy mnie, to dlaczego cię skrzywdził? Po tym, jak wyglądałeś, kiedy tu przybyłeś, powiedziałbym, że byłeś o krok od śmierci. Dlaczego on ci to zrobił?

\- To nie twoja sprawa. Jestem tutaj, żeby omówić inne sprawy.

Severus zachowywał spokojną twarz, jego głos był mocny, wyraz jego twarzy był spokojny, nawet gdy Draco podszedł bliżej, jego oczy wciąż przeszukiwały jego twarz z podejrzliwością, aż nagłe zrozumienie zmieniło jego spojrzenie.

\- Wydałeś mnie, prawda? - zapytał ze złością. - Zrobiłeś coś, co go zdenerwowało, a potem wydałeś mnie, żeby się uratować.

Gdyby Severus się tego nie spodziewał, Draco mógłby mieć szansę, ale widział po twarzy chłopca, że jest gotowy do ataku, a gdy tylko podniósł rękę, Severus machnął różdżką, bez słowa go rozbrajając.

\- Zrobiłem to, co musiałem - syknął Severus, patrząc, jak Draco walczy z niewidzialną magią uniemożliwiającą mu ruch. - Masz rację, chłopcze, robiłem to znacznie dłużej niż ty i zrobię, cokolwiek jest potrzebne, by chronić moją pozycję wśród Śmierciożerców. Bez szpiega w szeregach wroga Zakon nie ma szans. Ale jednej rzeczy nie rozumiesz - powiedział, patrząc na Draco, chcąc go zobaczyć prawdę w jego słowach. - Nie zrobiłem tego, żeby się uratować. Zrobiłem to, ponieważ wojna musi się skończyć, a Zakon nigdy nie będzie miał innego szpiega tak blisko Czarnego Pana jak ja.

\- Po prostu wymyślasz wymówki. Powinieneś przynajmniej mieć odwagę spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy - wrzasnął.

\- Pozycja, w której się teraz znajdujesz - powiedział Severus, ignorując jego komentarz - jest tą, w którą się wpakowałeś. Pozwoliłeś swojej ciotce oszukać cię, żebyś dla niej szpiegował, a potem zdradziłeś Czarnego Pana przez głupie zauroczenie. Zrobiłeś to sobie sam, więc nie próbuj winić mnie.

\- To nie jest głupie zauroczenie - wysyczał Draco, a Severus wiedział, że chłopak miał zamiar powiedzieć więcej, wypowiedzieć słowa miłości, które mu ciążyły, ale na szczęście powstrzymał się. Zamiast tego jego wyraz twarzy stał się spokojny, a jego walka ustała, gdy wyrachowany wyraz przejął jego rysy. - Powiedziałeś mojej matce, że mi pomożesz, i wiem, że powiedziałeś to samo Hermionie, bo inaczej nigdy nie pomogłaby ci mnie znaleźć. Zakon wie, że jestem gotów im pomóc i chcą, żebym to zrobił. Czy zechcą cię wśród nich, kiedy dowiedzą się, co zrobiłeś? Co pomyśli o tobie Hermiona, jeśli zabierzesz mnie do Czarnego Pana, jeśli pozwolisz mu mnie zabić? I nie próbuj mnie oszukiwać. Wiem, że ci na niej zależy na tym, o co ona myśli o tobie, mimo że nie jesteś skłonny tego przyznać.

\- Nie jestem nikomu winien żadnych wyjaśnień. Bywałem w znacznie gorszych sytuacjach, chłopcze - warknął. - Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że twoja śmierć w jakikolwiek sposób wpłynie na moją pracę?

\- Nie zabiłem cię wtedy, gdy znalazłem cię w chacie, ani tutaj, kiedy przybyłeś. Zaufałem twojemu słowu, kiedy powiedziałeś, że mi pomożesz. Nawet dałem ci potrzebne eliksiry, pomogłem cię uleczyć. Czy tak mi się odpłacasz? Zabierając mnie na śmierć?

\- Nie mam, za co ci odpłacić - powiedział Severus równie spokojnie, chociaż widział prawdę w słowach Draco. - I powiedziałem, że przyszedłem tu, aby zabrać cię do Czarnego Pana, a nie na śmierć.

\- O czym ty mówisz? Jeśli zabierzesz mnie do niego, on mnie zabije.

\- Jak bardzo jesteś w stanie mi zaufać? - zapytał Severus, uwalniając Draco z magicznych więzów machnięciem różdżki.

\- Zaufać ci? W sprawie czego? - zapytał zdezorientowany.

\- Swojego życia. Zaufasz mi?

\- Dlaczego powinienem?

\- Ponieważ nie musisz dziś umierać.

\- Nie rozumiem - powiedział cicho Draco.

\- Nie mogę nic zagwarantować, ale jeśli zrobisz to, co mówię, może będę w stanie uratować ci życie. Zaufasz mi? - zapytał ponownie.

Draco patrzył na niego w milczeniu przez kilka chwil. Wyraz jego twarzy był nieodgadniony, kiedy próbował podjąć decyzję.

Przez chwilę Severus obawiał się, że chłopiec odmówi i wiedział, że jeśli to zrobi, będzie zmuszony do podjęcia ekstremalnych środków. Wybór polegał między modyfikacją jego wspomnień, co byłoby wielkim ryzykiem dla niego samego, gdy zabrałby go do Czarnego Pana, albo zabiciem chłopca, w tym momencie i powiedzieć Voldemortowi, że Draco podjął walkę i go zabił.

Nie chcąc tego robić, dopóki nie był pewien, że nie ma innego wyjścia, czekał, wpatrując się w chłopca, gotów go powstrzymać, gdyby spróbował czegoś tak głupiego jak zaatakowanie go lub ucieczka. Minuty mijały w ciszy, ale w końcu Draco się odezwał.

\- Tak - powiedział niepewnym głosem, ledwie ponad szeptem.

\- Dobrze - odpowiedział Severus i podszedł do wejścia. - Chodź, nie mamy dużo czasu.

\- Na co?

\- Zaufaj mi, chłopcze. Im mniej wiesz, tym lepiej.


	54. Legilimens

\- Severusie - syknął Voldemort, gdy tylko dotarł do otwartych drzwi do swojego gabinetu.

\- Mistrzu - odparł Severus z pełnym szacunku ukłonem.

\- Myślałem, że dałem ci dwie godziny na powrót, a minęły ponad trzy.

\- Wiem, panie, ale misja trwała dłużej, niż się spodziewałem.

\- Z pewnością mam nadzieję, że ci się udało. Wiesz, co się stanie jeśli jest inaczej - powiedział groźnie.

\- Tak, mistrzu - powiedział Severus, machając różdżką i lewitując nieprzytomnego Draco do pokoju.

\- Wspaniale. Teraz poznam prawdę - powiedział Voldemort, a jego oczy błyszczały radością. - Glizdogonie, zostaw nas - syknął i dopiero wtedy Severus zauważył, że czarodziej jest z nimi w pokoju.

Leżał na podłodze przy kominku, jego ramię wciąż krwawiło, chociaż nie tak obficie jak wcześniej, a oparzenia, które Severus zauważył wcześniej, wyglądały teraz znacznie gorzej. Patrząc na niego widział, że był o wiele bardziej zraniony, niż się wydawało na pierwszy rzut oka.

\- T-tak, mistrzu - odparł Glizdogon słabym, drżącym tonem, usiłując usiąść, ale znowu upadł na plecy, zanim zdołał się opanować.

\- Powiedziałem odejdź - powiedział ze złością Voldemort, machając ręką do czarodzieja i wysyłając go do drzwi, a jego ciało uderzyło o ścianę, gdy dotarł do korytarza. - Severusie - powiedział, kiedy zauważył, że jego oczy wciąż są skierowane na młodego czarodzieja.

\- Tak, mój panie? - odpowiedział, zwracając się do Voldemorta.

\- Zamknij drzwi - powiedział, spoglądając na nieprzytomne, poobijane ciało Glizdogona.

\- Tak, Mistrzu - powtórzył, wahając się przez sekundę, zastanawiając się, czy może powinien uleczyć Glizdogona, a potem decydując się na posłuchanie mistrza.

Gdy tylko drzwi zostały ponownie zamknięte, Voldemort odwrócił się plecami do Severusa, twarzą do ściany, i machnięciem ręki wszystkie meble na drugim końcu pokoju zniknęły, pozostawiając pustą ścianę i pustą podłogę.

\- Przyprowadź go bliżej - syknął, nie odwracając się do niego, a Severus zrobił, co mu kazano, lewitując Draco przed sobą i podchodząc do miejsca, w którym stał Voldemort.

Jeszcze jednym ruchem ręki Voldemort przesunął Draco przed siebie i podniósł go prawie do sufitu.

\- Obudź go - syknął, a gdy tylko Draco otworzył oczy, Voldemort pozwolił mu upaść.

Severus widział, jak strach miesza się z wyrazem bólu na twarzy Draco, ale nic nie mógł dla niego zrobić. Cokolwiek Voldemort zdecydował się zrobić, mógł tylko podążać za jego przykładem i mieć nadzieję, że w końcu uratuje życie chłopca.

Przekonanie Draco, by udał się z nim do siedziby Voldemorta, nie było łatwe. Chociaż Severus powiedział mu, że spróbuje go chronić, oboje wiedzieli, że jego szanse na przeżycie są w najlepszym razie niewielkie. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że chłopiec jest silny, że wytrzyma wystarczająco długo. Miał cierpieć bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

\- Ty - powiedział Voldemort głosem tak niskim i groźnym, że Draco zadrżał ze strachu. - Skontaktowałeś się z Zakonem Feniksa.

Draco nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego próbował wstać, chociaż przez to, co widział Severus, zranił jedną nogę, kiedy upadł.

\- Mów! - Voldemort wrzasnął, rzucając Draco o ścianę machnięciem ręki, ale chłopak nadal nic nie powiedział. - Zdradziłeś swojego Mistrza. Zdradziłeś wszystko, w co wierzyła twoja rodzina. Sprzymierzyłeś się z brudnymi szlamami, pół-rasami i zdrajcami krwi. Pomogłeś tym obrzydliwym kochankom mugoli. Wstyd dla twojej krwi, dla imienia Malfoy. Jesteś wstydem dla czarodziejskiego świata.

Draco ponownie wstał. Na jego twarzy nie było żadnego sprzeciw, było to nadal oczywiste w sposobie, w jaki stał. Nie napotkał spojrzenia Voldemorta ani Severusa, ale mimo to trzymał głowę wysoko.

\- Mów! - Voldemort znowu wrzasnął. - Broń się przed oskarżeniami lub przyznaj się do zdrady.

Mimo to chłopiec nie powiedział ani słowa.

\- Crucio! - powiedział Voldemort ze złością, radość znów przemknęła przez jego rysy, gdy zobaczył, jak Draco upada na podłogę, wrzeszcząc z bólu, gdy jego ciało wiło się i trzęsło.

\- Czy jesteś szpiegiem Zakonu Feniksa? - zapytał Voldemort spokojnym tonem, gdy tylko zdjął klątwę.

Oddech Draco był urywany, jego ramiona wciąż drżały, kiedy powoli wstał. Tym razem spotykając wzrok Voldemorta, zacisnął usta, nie wydając ani jednego dźwięku.

\- Chcę poznać prawdę, chłopcze, i chcę to od ciebie usłyszeć. Czy pomogłeś Zakonowi odebrać mi te przedmioty?

Severus widział strach w oczach Draco, a jednak nie odpowiedział.

\- Legilimens! - wrzasnął Voldemort, a moc zaklęcia sprawiła, że Draco upadł na kolana, ale kontakt wzrokowy nie został przerwany.

\- Daj mi na to spojrzeć! - Voldemort wrzasnął po chwili sfrustrowany, gdy podszedł bliżej.

Severus widział głęboką zmarszczkę na czole Draco. Oczywisty wysiłek, kiedy próbował zamknąć swój umysł na magię Voldemorta. Voldemort zrobił kolejny krok w jego stronę, machając ręką w kierunku Draco, tak że został podniesiony, aż ich oczy się zrównały. Moc znów była wyczuwalna w powietrzu, ale Voldemort wciąż nie mógł włamać się do jego umysłu.

\- Severusie - powiedział po chwili, puszczając Draco i pozwalając mu ponownie upaść.

\- Tak, Mistrzu - powiedział natychmiast, podchodząc do niego.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Voldemort machnął ręką w kierunku chłopca, a znaczenie gestu było dla Severusa jasne, bez potrzeby używania słów.

\- Crucio - powiedział Severus, celując różdżką w Draco, który ponownie zaczął krzyczeć. Voldemort chciał, żeby złamał chłopca, zranił go na tyle, by nie mógł już dłużej powstrzymywać go od napierania na jego umysł.

Po kilku chwilach Severus zdjął klątwę, patrząc, jak Draco łapie oddech. Nie dając mu czasu na regenerację, ponownie machnął różdżką, posyłając go w górę i do tyłu, aż jego plecy uderzyły o ścianę, a potem przyszpilił go do niej.

\- Powiedz prawdę, Draco. Przyznaj się do tego, co zrobiłeś, a szybko umrzesz - powiedział niskim i zimnym tonem.

Tak jak przedtem Draco milczał, z nienawistnym wyrazem twarzy, gdy obserwował Severusa. Nie chciał tego robić, ale nie miał innego wyboru. Podchodząc bliżej, zacisnął pięści na włosach chłopca i odrzucił jego głowę na bok.

\- Sprowadziłeś to na siebie - syknął głośno i po kolejnym machnięciu różdżką, Draco znowu zaczął krzyczeć.

\- To nie wystarczy - powiedział Voldemort zza niego po kilku chwilach, a jego głos był na tyle głośny, że można go było usłyszeć ponad krzykami. - Nie powstrzymuj się, Severusie. Możesz to zrobić lepiej.

\- Tak, Mistrzu - odpowiedział, używając tej samej klątwy, której Voldemort użył na nim zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej, by rozciąć ciało Draco, a krew wkrótce zebrała się na podłodze pod nim.

\- Czy jesteś gotowy, aby teraz mówić? - zapytał chwilę później. - Znamy prawdę, Draco. Wiemy, co zrobiłeś. Nie ma powodu, żeby to ukrywać. Powiedz Czarnemu Panu, co chce usłyszeć, a twoje cierpienie ustanie.

Z widocznym wysiłkiem Draco podniósł głowę, na jego twarzy malował się zdeterminowany wyraz, gdy zachowywał milczenie, tak jak od chwili przybycia.

\- Jesteś głupcem - powiedział Severus. Kolejne machnięcie różdżką, kolejne cięcie na skórze chłopca. - Jak myślisz, kogo chronisz?

Kiedy nie odpowiedział, Severus cofnął się o krok, ponownie machając różdżką. Mały, zielony płomień pojawił się przed nim, unosząc się zaledwie milimetry od klatki piersiowej Draco, ale jej nie dotykając.

\- Czy myślałeś, że nie zostaniesz odkryty? Myślałeś, że nie będziemy wiedzieć? - płomień przesunął się do przodu i Draco wrzasnął, gdy zetknął się z jego szatą, ale nie zapalił jej. Płomień zachował swój kształt i rozmiar nawet wtedy, gdy przepalił ubranie i dotknął jego skóry. Po kilku sekundach Severus ponownie go odsunął.

\- Nie możesz mieć tajemnic przed Czarnym Panem, głupi dzieciaku.

Severus dał Draco kilka chwil, ale nic nie powiedział.

\- Nie oszukuj się. Pękniesz. Nieważne, ile to zajmie, to i tak się stanie. Ułatw sobie życie, powiedz Czarnemu Panu, co chce wiedzieć, a to się skończy.

Cisza.

\- Crucio! - wrzasnął ponownie po chwili i obserwował drgawki ciała Draco. Kiedy zdjął klątwę, oczy chłopca zamknęły się, a jego ciało zwiotczało.

\- Myślę, że jest gotowy, Mistrzu - powiedział Severus, odwracając się do Voldemorta, który wygodnie siedział za nim w dużym fotelu.

\- Bardzo dobrze - odpowiedział, wstając jednym płynnym ruchem i podchodząc do boku Severusa.

\- Obudź go.

\- Rennervate - powiedział, a jednocześnie Voldemort syknął: - Legilimens!

Spojrzenie Draco spotkało się ze wzrokiem Voldemorta, a Severus natychmiast zauważył, jak Voldemort przełamuje mentalną barierę chłopca.

\- Pokaż mi, pokaż, co zrobiłeś - syknął Voldemort, zbliżając się do Draco.

Wzrok Severusa zatrzymał się na Draco, patrząc, jak jego oczy błyszczą.

\- W jaki sposób? - Voldemort mruknął po chwili, a następnie zwrócił się do Severusa z wściekłością w głosie. - Czarownica?

\- Mistrzu? - powiedział Severus, udając, że nie rozumie, co mówi.

\- Chłopiec uzyskał dostęp do Zakonu przez twoją wiedźmę, Severusie. Jak to się mogło stać?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, mistrzu. Może stało się to po tym, jak zmodyfikowałem jej wspomnienia?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Voldemort odwrócił się do Draco, szukając odpowiedzi w jego umyśle.

\- Cóż, wygląda na to, że mała szlama lubi mrocznych czarodziejów. Jak mogłeś nie wiedzieć, że się z nią skontaktował? - zapytał Voldemort, ponownie na niego patrząc.

\- Musiałem trzymać się od niej z daleka, mistrzu. Nie chciałem ryzykować, że w jakiś sposób przypomni sobie lub zacznie podejrzewać, że dla mnie pracowała, inaczej byłbym zmuszony ją zabić.

\- O co prosiłem cię od początku.

\- Tak, Mistrzu, ale to zaalarmowałoby resztę Zakonu i zagroziłoby mojej pozycji szpiega.

\- Wydaje się, że bardzo martwisz się, że nie zostaniesz odkryty, biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo ostatnio brakowało twojej pracy, ale teraz nie jest czas na dyskusję.

Odwracając się ponownie do Draco, Voldemort poruszył ręką, ponownie unosząc chłopca w powietrze, a następnie przysuwając go bliżej.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś o przedmiotach? - syknął.

Minęła kolejna minuta w ciszy, skóra Draco zbladła, gdy krew kapała na podłogę, chociaż nie wydawał ani odgłosu bólu. Jego twarz wyraźnie pokazywała wysiłek, jaki wkładał w walkę z inwazją Voldemorta, nawet gdy jego oczy pozostawały szkliste, zagubione.

\- Daj mi na to spojrzeć! - Voldemort syknął ponownie, ciało Draco trzęsło się w odpowiedzi na wściekłość swojego Mistrza.

\- Nie, w żaden sposób nie mogli wiedzieć, kłamiesz! - wrzasnął po kolejnej minucie, a Severus poczuł, jak Voldemort zrywa połączenie z umysłem Draco, gdy odesłał go z powrotem w stronę ściany.

\- Wstań! - wrzasnął, kiedy Draco upadł na podłogę, a jego oczy płonęły z wściekłości, gdy czekał, aż chłopiec wstanie.

Draco próbował wstać, ale było jasne, że nigdy nie zdoła tego zrobić sam. Jego ręce i nogi trzęsły się w drganiach wtórnych zarówno od klątw, jak i następstw tak gwałtownej inwazji umysłu.

\- Powiedziałem wstań - syknął Voldemort po chwili, unosząc ramię i zmuszając Draco do wyprostowania się. Stopy chłopca zwisały kilka cali nad podłogą.

\- Sprzymierzyłeś się z wrogiem, dostarczyłeś nie tylko informacji, ale także przedmiotów, których chcieli użyć przeciwko mnie - powiedział Voldemort, jego głos był teraz cichy, ale wciąż groźny.

Severus zobaczył, jak oczy jego Mistrza znów błysnęły czerwienią, gdy zaczął zaciskać dłonie w powietrzu przed sobą, ręce Draco natychmiast poleciały do jego szyi, próbując walczyć z niewidzialną siłą, która go dusiła.

\- Byłeś gotów pomóc im mnie zniszczyć? - syknął po chwili. - Jesteś gorszy niż tchórz, gorszy niż zdrajca. Jesteś niczym innym jak plugastwem. Co pomyśleliby twoi przodkowie, gdyby wiedzieli, że w to właśnie zmieniło się imię Malfoy, gdyby zobaczyli, jak ich ostatni spadkobierca stał się zdrajcą krwi z powodu brudnej szlamy?

Oczy Draco były pełne nienawiści, kiedy napotkał spojrzenie Voldemorta, ale wciąż ani jedno słowo nie opuściło jego ust.

\- Co oni planują? Chcę, żebyś powiedział mi wszystko, co wiesz. Wszystko.

Oczy Draco powędrowały na chwilę do Severusa, a potem z powrotem do Voldemorta, pierwotnie wyzywający wyraz jego twarzy przyjmował ewidentny strach.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Jeśli nie chcesz mówić, zobaczę to na własne oczy. Legilimens!

W pokoju znowu zapadła cisza, gdy Voldemort przeszukiwał umysł Draco w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi, których chłopiec nie udzielił.

\- Czy ktoś im pomaga? Czy mają innych szpiegów? - zapytał i po chwili przemówił ponownie niskim tonem z wściekłości. - Te zdradzieckie pół-rasy - syknął. - Nigdy nie powinienem był im ufać, to nic innego jak zwierzęta. Natychmiast się nimi zajmiemy. A teraz powiedz mi, co planuje Zakon.

Severus mógł zobaczyć wyraz skupienia na twarzy Voldemorta, gdy pokonał wszystkie bariery w umyśle Draco, aby dotrzeć do potrzebnych informacji.

\- Spotkanie? - mruknął po chwili Czarny Pan. - Kiedy? - zapytał, a Severus zauważył, że nos i uszy Draco zaczęły krwawić pod wpływem mocy magii, której używał Voldemort.

\- Pięć dni? Bardzo dobrze - powiedział wtedy, w końcu puszczając Draco i obserwując, jak głośno upada. - Czas skończyć z tym nonsensem. Severusie?

\- Tak mistrzu.

\- Czy wiesz, że chłopak miał zaplanowane spotkanie z twoją wiedźmą?

\- Nie, mój panie - odparł niskim tonem, nie chcąc jeszcze bardziej złościć Voldemorta.

\- Najwyraźniej Potter i ten drugi chłopak też tam będą.

\- Nie zostałem o tym poinformowany.

\- Cóż, Draco poinformował mnie, choć oczywiście nie z własnej woli - powiedział, rzucając Draco paskudne spojrzenie, gdy chłopiec podniósł głowę, by na niego spojrzeć - Wierzył, że nikt inny w Zakonie nie wie.

\- Czy widziałeś, jaki jest powód tego spotkania, Mistrzu?

\- Najwyraźniej to wiedźma to zorganizowała. Za pięć dni Potter opuści bezpieczne kwatery Zakonu Feniksa w towarzystwie jedynie dwójki przyjaciół. A może też kilkoma starszymi członkami… - dodał w zamyśleniu .

\- Co chcesz, żebym zrobił, panie? - zapytał.

\- Dowiedz się, kto tam będzie, i zorganizuj Śmierciożerców. Musimy być gotowi do ataku. Czas zabawy minął. Ta wojna musi dobiec końca.

\- Tak mistrzu.

\- A co do ciebie, chłopcze - wysyczał Voldemort, odwracając się do Draco, który bezskutecznie próbował usiąść. - Powinieneś wiedzieć lepiej niż próbować zdradzić najpotężniejszego czarodzieja wszechczasów. Jesteś tylko głupcem i umrzesz jak głupiec. Avada… 

\- Mistrzu, jeśli mogę - przerwał Severus, zanim zdążył dokończyć klątwę, a Voldemort odwrócił się do niego z wyraźną wściekłością w głosie, kiedy mówił.

\- Co tym razem?

\- O ile uważam, że chłopiec zasługuje na śmierć za to, co zrobił, myślę, że być może byłoby lepiej, gdyby na razie pozostał przy życiu.

\- A czemu to?

\- Jeśli pracował dla Zakonu, zdziwią się, że nie skontaktuje się z nimi ponownie, a dziewczyna prawdopodobnie nie pójdzie na spotkanie, jeśli do tego czasu nie otrzyma od niego wiadomości.

\- Z pewnością możesz znaleźć na to rozwiązanie.

\- Być może, Mistrzu, ale jeśli chcemy, aby atak na nich był zaskakujący, udany i ostateczny, to byłoby lepiej, gdyby niczego nie podejrzewali.

\- A co się stanie, jeśli zwrócisz chłopca do Zakonu?

\- Mogę zmodyfikować jego wspomnienia, sprawić, by zapomniał o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się dzisiejszej nocy, a następnie zabrać go do Zakonu. Uratowanie ich szpiega przed czymś niebezpiecznym, być może jakimś atakiem, z pewnością zwiększy ich zaufanie do mnie i zagwarantuje, że spotkanie się odbędzie. 

\- Być może - zgodził się Voldemort - ale jeśli mają chłopca, dlaczego mieliby iść gdzie indziej na spotkanie z nim za pięć dni?

\- Nie znam powodów takiego spotkania, Mistrzu, ale dopilnuję, żeby tak się stało. Jeśli będę musiał, zmodyfikuję jego wspomnienia bardziej lub odkryję cel tego spotkania i znajdę sposób, aby się odbyło. Za pięć dni Potter będzie poza kwaterą główną i prawie bez ochrony, nieświadomie czekając na swoją śmierć. Upewnię się, że tak będzie, ale do tego potrzebuję Draco żywego.

\- Bardzo dobrze - powiedział Voldemort po kilku chwilach ciszy. - Weź go i wyjdź.

\- Dziękuję, Mistrzu - powiedział Severus, kłaniając się głęboko, po czym odwrócił się w stronę Draco. Machnięciem różdżki chłopiec znów stracił przytomność, a Severus lewitował go aż do wyjścia z budynku, po czym chwycił go za ramię i teleportował ich obu do siedziby Zakonu.


	55. Wgląd

\- Hermiono?

Ledwo słyszała głos Rona, cała jej uwaga skupiona była na drzwiach, na dźwiękach dochodzących z dołu, które na pewno słyszała.

\- Słyszałeś to? - zapytała szeptem, jej wszystkie zmysły były nad wyraz czujne, gdy podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je.

\- Arturze, Kingsley, ktoś tu przyszedł! - usłyszała krzyk Molly ze schodów. - Proszę, niech ktoś wezwie uzdrowiciela!

Słyszała panikę w głosie Molly i poczuła, jak jej serce mocniej bije w odpowiedzi. Jeśli wiedźma krzyczała w ten sposób, to nie mogło oznaczać nic dobrego.

Nie tracąc ani chwili, zaczęła biec korytarzem w kierunku schodów, myśląc tylko o jednym. Severus.

Gdzieś w oddali słyszała, jak Ron i Harry wołają za nią, ale nie mogła zwrócić na nich uwagi. Musiała podążać za głosem Molly, musiała dotrzeć tam, gdzie była. Musiała wiedzieć, co się dzieje.

\- Proszę, nie pozwól, żeby to był Severus. Proszę, nie pozwól, żeby to był on - szeptała pod nosem, gdy biegła, schody wydawały się wydłużać z każdym krokiem, które robiła, sekundy wydawały się godzinami.

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zobaczyła, kiedy dotarła na podest, była Molly, klęcząca na podłodze, pochylona nad leżącą przed nią postacią. Mężczyzna na podłodze miał na sobie czarne szaty, ale to było wszystko, co mogła stwierdzić z miejsca, w którym się znajdowała. Nie widziała jego twarzy.

Zrobiła niepewny krok bliżej, chcąc wiedzieć, czy to on, i jednocześnie bała się tego, co mogłaby zobaczyć, ale zanim zdążyła zbliżyć się wystarczająco blisko, przykuł jej uwagę. Przechyliła głowę na bok i zamarła.

Wyglądało to tak, jakby otaczający ich świat zniknął i nic innego się nie liczyło. Był tam, żywy i zdrowy, stał przy drzwiach, patrząc na nią, a ona patrząc na niego. Nagle ulga zalała jej ciało i poczuła, jak łzy napływają jej do oczu, gdy jej serce zaczęło zwalniać.

\- Severusie - wyszeptała, robiąc kilka kroków w jego stronę, ale zanim mogła go dosięgnąć, Molly przemówiła.

\- Hermiono - zawołała, jej głos wciąż był gorączkowy, co przywróciło Hermionę z powrotem do rzeczywistości. - Idź po Kingsleya, potrzebuję pomocy.

\- Jestem - odpowiedział Kingsley, zanim mogła się poruszyć, jego głęboki głos był spokojny i stanowczy, gdy podszedł do Molly i postaci na podłodze.

Ulga spowodowana widokiem Severusa żywego i zdrowego sprawiła, że na chwilę zapomniała o człowieku, któremu Molly próbowała pomóc, ale teraz jej oczy powędrowały z powrotem w kierunku leżącej postaci. Jeśli to nie był Severus, to kto to mógł być?

\- Hermiono - usłyszała mruknięcie Severusa, jego głos był niski, jego ton niepewny, ale nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Kiedy Molly ruszyła, żeby zrobić miejsce dla Kingsleya, zobaczyła przebłysk białych blond włosów.

Wiedziała, co zobaczy, wiedziała, kto to był, ale mimo to podeszła do niego, na tyle blisko, że mogła go ujrzeć. Chociaż w duchu przygotowywała się na to, jak mógłby wyglądać, ujrzała go cichym westchnieniem szoku. Twarz miał pociętą i zakrwawioną, szaty podarte, pierś rozciętą w kilku miejscach, duże oparzenie na środku. Oczy miał zamknięte i nie była nawet pewna, czy oddycha.

Jej wzrok powędrował na Severusa na sekundę, dostrzegła cień winy w jego oczach, a potem zwróciła się z powrotem do Draco, robiąc kolejny krok i klękając u jego boku.

\- Jak mogę pomóc? - zapytała, ale zarówno Molly, jak i Kingsley byli zbyt zajęci, by zwracać na nią uwagę.

\- Co się z nim stało? - zapytał Kingsley, zwracając się do Severusa.

\- Czarny Pan dowiedział się, że pomaga Zakonowi - odparł i chociaż wciąż była zwrócona twarzą do Draco, czuła na sobie wzrok Severusa, jakby to jej to tłumaczył.

\- Muszę wiedzieć, co…

\- Przyniosę eliksiry, których potrzebuje - przerwał mu Severus. - Wszystko, co musisz zrobić, to utrzymać go przy życiu, dopóki nie wrócę - powiedział stanowczo, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł.

\- Co za arogancki…

\- Nie ma na to czasu - przerwała Kingsleyowi Molly. - Chłopiec potrzebuje naszej pomocy.

\- Cóż, nie możemy mu tutaj pomóc - powiedział, wstając. - Cofnij się - powiedział, po czym machnął różdżką nad Draco, lewitując jego ciało i kierując go w stronę małego szpitala.

\- Muszę wiedzieć, co się z nim stało, żeby mu pomóc - powiedział Kingsley, gdy tylko położył Draco na łóżku. Odsuwając się od niego, ponownie uniósł różdżkę i skomplikowanym ruchem wymamrotał: „Legilimens”.

Jej oczy powędrowały z Kingsleya do Draco, obserwując, jak chłopiec blednie, a twarz Aurora wykrzywia się najpierw ze zdziwienia, a potem ze złości. Po kilku chwilach ponownie opuścił różdżkę i podszedł do małej szafki na przeciwległej ścianie, przeszukując przechowywane w niej eliksiry.

\- Drań - Hermiona usłyszała, jak mamrocze pod nosem.

\- Co widziałeś? - zapytała. - Co się stało z Draco?

\- Severus mu to zrobił - odpowiedział, a ona sapnęła. - Dlaczego jesteś taka zaskoczona, Hermiono? - zapytał, zwracając się do niej. - Jak myślisz, kim on jest? Czego się po nim spodziewałaś? - zapytał ze złością, wracając do Draco i wylewając niebieskawy eliksir na oparzenie na jego piersi.

\- Musi być powód, jeśli...

\- Jeśli co? - parsknął. Słyszała, jak Molly sapnęła, słysząc jego postawę, ale wiedźma nic nie powiedziała, podobnie jak Harry i Ron, którzy stali przy drzwiach. - Jest Śmierciożercą, Hermiono. Może pomaga Zakonowi, ale to nie zmienia tego, kim jest.

Spojrzała jeszcze raz na Draco, nie chcąc uwierzyć w to, co mówił Kingsley. Severus powiedział jej, że pomoże Draco. Dlaczego miałby go kiedykolwiek skrzywdzić w taki sposób?

\- Nie wierzysz mi, prawda? - zapytał Kingsley ze złością. Nigdy go takiego nie widziała. Zawsze był dla niej miły. Ani razu nie rozmawiał z nią w taki sposób. - Nie zrobiłem nic, tylko próbowałem ci pomóc, zaufałem ci, kiedy nie miałem ku temu powodów, a jednak teraz nie wierzysz moim słowom? Ufasz mu bardziej niż mi?

\- To nie tak, Kingsley - powiedziała błagalnym tonem, ale on nie słuchał.

\- Dobrze, więc zobacz to na własne oczy - powiedział tym samym tonem, unosząc różdżkę i celując nią w nią. Patrzyła, jak poruszają się jego usta, ale nie słyszała, co mówi.

Nagle pokój wokół niej zniknął, a ciszę zastąpiły głośne krzyki. Podniosła ręce do uszu, próbując odciąć się od dźwięku, ale to nie zadziałało. Zamknęła na chwilę oczy, a kiedy je ponownie otworzyła, pojawił się przed nią duży kamienny mur.

Krzyki stały się głośniejsze i odwróciła się w bok, by zobaczyć Draco leżącego na podłodze, jego ciało trzęsło się z bólu spowodowanego klątwą, którą dobrze znała. Inna postać podeszła bliżej, a ona uniosła oczy i zobaczyła stojącego tam Severusa, z różdżką wycelowaną w Draco. Wyraz nienawiści na jego twarzy sprawił, że zadrżała ze strachu.

Widziała, jak poruszają się jego usta, wiedziała, że rozmawia z Draco, ale nie mogła usłyszeć jego głosu ponad krzykami.

Zamrugała, a scena przed nią znów się zmieniła. Draco nie było już na podłodze, teraz wydawał się być przywiązany do ściany, a Severus stał przed nim, a między nimi unosił się dziwny, zielony płomień. Oboje stali nieruchomo przez chwilę i wydawało jej się, że znowu widziała ruch ust Severusa, ale znowu nic nie słyszała.

Potem Severus poruszył się, a ona patrzyła szeroko otwartymi oczami, jak machnięciem różdżki, sprawił, że płomień dotarł do Draco, najpierw przepalając jego ubranie, a chwilę później jego ciało, a bolesne krzyki ją ogłuszyły.

\- Przestań! - usłyszała, jak ktoś krzyczy z daleka. W następnej sekundzie krzyki ustały, a postacie zniknęły.

Klęczała na podłodze ambulatorium i chociaż czuła ból w kolanach, nie pamiętała upadku.

Molly klęczała u jej boku, obejmując dłońmi twarz, gdy próbowała ją uspokoić. Mrugając kilka razy, Hermiona otarła łzy, z których nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że lecą z jej oczu, gdy próbowała się uspokoić.

\- Co jej zrobiłeś? - zapytał Harry, a ona spojrzała na Kingsleya. Przez chwilę zapomniała, że to on spowodował te wizje.

\- Pokazałem jej to, co widziałem we wspomnieniach Draco, pokazałem jej, co się z nim stało. Może teraz mi uwierzysz - powiedział, ostatnią część kierując do niej.

Chciała odpowiedzieć, chociaż nie była pewna, co mogłaby powiedzieć, więc milczała. Część jej chciała obronić Severusa, powiedzieć Kingsleyowi, że musiało być wyjaśnienie tego, co zrobił, ale druga część nie była taka pewna.

\- Od wielu dni próbował przekonać Zakon, by znalazł i zabił Draco - powiedział Kingsley, jego głos znów był spokojny i miękki, gdy podszedł do niej. - Nie próbuj widzieć w tym więcej, niż jest. Widziałaś, co się wydarzyło, wiesz, co zrobił.

Spojrzała na niego w milczeniu, nie mogąc zaprzeczyć temu, co mówił. Miał rację, ona sama to widziała. Wiedziała, że Severus chciał śmierci Draco, ale mimo to zdecydowała się uwierzyć, kiedy powiedział, że mu pomoże. Pomogła Severusowi znaleźć samego Draco, pomogła mu to zrobić Draco. Nagle poczuła się taka głupia.

Widząc, jak się uspokaja, zdając sobie sprawę, że w końcu słucha, Kingsley wyciągnął rękę do przodu i chwyciła ją, wstając.

\- Przepraszam, że to zrobiłem - powiedział cicho. - Musiałaś to zobaczyć na własne oczy. Musiałem sprawić, byś zobaczyła prawdę.

Skinęła głową, ale zanim zdążyła się odezwać, ktoś inny im przerwał.

\- Mam nadzieję, że w niczym nie przeszkadzam - powiedział zimno Severus od drzwi, jego wzrok przeskoczył z niej na Kingsleya, w dół do ich nieruchomych rąk, a potem z powrotem do niej.

Natychmiast puściła dłoń Kingsleya i odsunęła się od niego, ale Severus nie powiedział nic więcej. Zamiast tego wszedł do pokoju i podszedł do Draco, zostawiając fiolki z eliksirem, które nosił na małym stoliku, po czym podszedł do szafki, aby wyjąć ich więcej.

\- Co robisz? - usłyszała warknięcie Harry'ego.

\- Co na to wygląda, Potter? - warknął, idąc do Draco z jeszcze kilkoma eliksirami w dłoni.

\- Po prostu trzymaj się od niego z daleka.

\- Słucham? - powiedział Severus, zostawiając eliksiry na stole i odwracając się do niego. - Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że nie lubisz tutaj pana Malfoya, ale nigdy nie sądziłem, że po prostu zechcesz pozwolić mu umrzeć.

\- Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że ty nie lubisz pana Malfoya - odparł Harry kpiąco, robiąc krok naprzód. - Ale nigdy nie sądziłem, że będziesz go torturować do tak ekstremalnego poziomu.

\- Możesz pomyśleć, co tylko zechcesz, Potter - powiedział Severus ze złością. - Nie wydasz mi rozkazów.

\- Skąd wiemy, że nie próbujesz go po prostu wykończyć? - zapytał Ron, a Severus spojrzał na niego, jakby był głupi.

\- Gdybym chciał go wykończyć, panie Weasley, to nie przyprowadziłbym go tutaj, prawda?

\- Wiemy, że mu to zrobiłeś - odpowiedział Ron. - Dlaczego mamy ufać, że pomożesz mu teraz?

\- Dlaczego po prostu nie wyjdziesz i nie pozwolisz nam się nim zająć?

\- Pozwoli mi pan się nim zająć, panie Potter? - zapytał Severus, unosząc w pytaniu jedną brew, gdy odwrócił się do niego. - Nie wiedziałbyś, od czego zacząć. Jeśli chcesz, żeby Draco przeżył, pozwól mi pracować.

\- Nadal nie…

\- Czy po prostu pozwolisz mu to zrobić? - Hermiona warknęła gniewnie, po czym odwróciła się do Severusa. - Uzdrów go - powiedziała tym samym tonem i zignorowała jego pytające spojrzenie.

\- Wolałbym nie pracować z publicznością - powiedział, patrząc znacząco na Rona i Harry'ego.

\- Nie mamy…

\- Chodźmy - Molly przerwała synowi, odzywając się po raz pierwszy od przybycia Severusa. - I tak nic tu nie możemy zrobić.

\- Ale…

\- Wychodzimy, Ronaldzie - powiedziała mocniej, gestem nakazując im obojgu aby wyszli z pokoju. - Hermiono, kochanie?

\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram - powiedziała stanowczo, a wiedźma tylko skinęła głową.

\- Kingsley?

\- Zostanę.

\- Bardzo dobrze - powiedziała Molly, uciszając protesty Rona i zamykając za nimi drzwi.

\- Panno Granger, ja…

\- Po prostu go ulecz - powiedziała energicznie, nie chcąc słyszeć tego, co Severus chciał powiedzieć.

Przez chwilę widziała zmieszanie i złość na jego twarzy, ale on tylko skinął głową i odwrócił się do Draco, odkorkował pierwszą fiolkę i posadził go tak, by mógł ją wypić.

Sapnęła z zaskoczenia, gdy Draco nagle zaczął kaszleć i trząść się, próbując odepchnąć Severusa bez budzenia się.

\- Co mu robisz? - zapytała, podbiegając do Draco i biorąc jego dłoń w swoją.

To wszystko jej wina. Nie byłby w takim stanie, gdyby nie ona. Draco pomógł jej, kiedy go potrzebowała, a co ona zrobiła, kiedy to on jej potrzebował? Cóż, wysłała do niego Severusa i sprawiła, by był torturowany, może nawet zabity.

\- Nie - szepnęła. Nie mógł umrzeć. Musiała coś zrobić, musiała mu pomóc.

\- Musi wziąć eliksir, żeby się uleczyć - powiedział Severus i chociaż słyszała złość w jego głosie, nie powiedział nic więcej.

\- Ale to go rani, ty go ranisz.

\- Hermiono - usłyszała, jak Kingsley mówi cicho obok niej, chwytając ją za rękę i próbując odciągnąć ją od Draco. - Jeśli chcesz, żeby żył, będziesz musiała pozwolić Severusowi pracować - powiedział delikatnie, a ona niechętnie puściła Draco, pozwalając Kingsleyowi odciągnąć ją kilka kroków od siebie.

\- To wszystko moja wina - powiedziała, nie odrywając oczu od Draco, gdy przestał kaszleć i opadł z powrotem na łóżko. Severus dał mu kolejny eliksir, ale tym razem chłopak nie zareagował.

\- To nie twoja wina - powiedział Kingsley miękkim, ale zdecydowanym tonem. - Nie podoba mi się to tak samo jak tobie, ale potrzebujemy Draco żywego, a do tego będziemy musieli mu zaufać - powiedział, patrząc wymownie na Severusa.

W głębi duszy wierzyła, że Severus próbuje pomóc Draco, że chce uratować mu życie, ale to wcale nie ułatwiło sprawy. Jej własne słowa odbijały się echem w jej głowie, gdy obserwowała pracę Severusa.

_ \- Skąd mam mieć pewność, że go po prostu nie zdradzisz i nie wydasz go na śmierć? zapytała Severusa, kiedy powiedział jej, że musi zobaczyć się z Draco. _

_ \- Nie masz - odpowiedział. - Ale jeśli chcesz mojej pomocy, to powiesz mi, jak go znaleźć. Prosiłaś mnie, żebym ci zaufał, teraz proszę ciebie o to samo. _

Czy była taka głupia? Czy cały czas kłamał, chcąc tylko zabić Draco? Może powiedział tylko to, co wiedział, że chciała usłyszeć.

To była głupia myśl. Musiało istnieć wyjaśnienie tego, co się stało, tego, co widziała, ale kiedy obserwowała Draco, cichy głos rozsądku w jej głowie stał się cichszy, ledwie słyszalny. Jak mogła myśleć trzeźwo w takiej sytuacji?

\- W tej chwili nie mogę dać mu więcej eliksirów - powiedział Severus po kilku minutach, nakładając maść na oparzenie na klatce piersiowej Draco. Potem odwrócił się do nich, patrząc na Kingsleya, gdy mówił. - Przyniosę jeszcze kilka eliksirów, których będzie potrzebował, i zostawię instrukcje, jak i kiedy mu je podać.

Słyszała, jak Kingsley zgadza się z tym, co mówił Severus. Zadał mu kilka własnych pytań na temat stanu Draco, ale nie zwracała na nich uwagi. Jej oczy były skupione na Draco, podczas gdy Severus mówił. Nie wiedząc dlaczego, nie chciała napotkać jego wzroku.

\- Panno Granger - powiedział po chwili ciszy, a ona zmusiła się, by na niego spojrzeć. Stał kilka stóp od niej z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. - Czy mogę zamienić z tobą słowo?

\- Nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać - powiedziała słabym głosem nawet w jej własnych uszach. Ulga wynikająca z tego, że był żywy mieszała się w niej ze zmartwieniem o Draco i złością z powodu tego, co Severus mu zrobił. Bała się, że powie coś, czego mogłaby później żałować.

\- To zajmie tylko chwilę - zaczął, ale ona potrząsnęła głową. - Panno Granger - nalegał, ale ona nadal się nie zgadzała.

Nie widząc innego wyjścia, żadnego innego sposobu, by go uniknąć, odwróciła się do drzwi, ale zanim zdążyła zrobić jeden krok w ich kierunku, poczuła jego rękę na swoim ramieniu, jego palce mocno owinięte wokół, przytrzymujące ją w miejscu.

\- Hermiono - powiedział, kiedy szarpnęła za ramię.

\- Po prostu mnie zostaw! - prawie krzyknęła, w końcu tracąc kontrolę. - Czy masz pojęcie, przez co przeszłam, czekając tutaj na ciebie, nie wiedząc, czy nadal żyjesz, czy on cię zabił? Godzinami nie mogłam nic zrobić, tylko czekać, bojąc się najgorszego i wiedząc, że nie było nic, co mogłabym zrobić, żeby ci pomóc, a potem zjawiasz się bez szwanku i z nim w tym stanie - powiedziała, odwracając się do Draco na sekundę, zanim jej wzrok ponownie padł na Severusa. Czuła łzy w oczach i próbowała powstrzymać je, kiedy mówiła. - Zaufałam ci. Powiedziałam ci, jak go znaleźć. Powiedziałeś, że mu pomożesz, a ja ci uwierzyłam, a teraz spójrz, co mu zrobiłeś!

\- To nie...

\- Nie chcę tego słuchać - przerwała. - Widziałam, co mu zrobiłeś, widziałam to na własne oczy. Torturowałeś go, przeklinałeś go, aż ledwo żył, i bez względu na powód, jaki miałeś, żeby to zrobić, z pewnością nie jest wystarczająco dobra - powiedziała. ocierając łzy, które ze złości spływały jej po policzkach. - Obiecałeś mi, że mu pomożesz - wyszeptała po chwili załamanym głosem. - Ufałam ci.

Spojrzał na nią w milczeniu, jego wyraz twarzy wciąż był nieodgadniony. Czy nawet nie miał zamiaru zareagować? Czy był zrobiony z kamienia? Kiedy spojrzała na niego, zastanawiała się, czy może to była prawda, że go to nie obchodziło. Cichy głos rozsądku próbował jej powiedzieć, że to nieprawda, ale nie słuchała.

\- Hermiono? - cichy głos wychrypiał za nią. Natychmiast odwróciła się w bok, w kierunku, z którego dochodził głos, a jej wzrok spoczął na Draco. Miał otwarte oczy, wyraz bólu na twarzy i ciężki oddech.

\- Draco - sapnęła, podbiegając do niego i biorąc jego dłoń w swoją. - Nie śpisz. Wszystko w porządku?

\- Hermiono - powtórzył, jego głos był cichszy niż wcześniej.

\- Nie mów - powiedziała cicho. - Odpocznij, wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Zrobiłem to… - zaczął, ale skrzywił się z bólu, próbując poruszyć się i lekko zakasłać. - Czy zadziałało? - zapytał po kilku sekundach.

\- Zadziałało? O czym ty mówisz?

\- Plan. Czy plan Severusa zadziałał?

Patrzyła na niego przez sekundę, nie wiedząc, o co mu chodzi.

\- Jaki plan? - zapytała, ale on nie odpowiedział. Jego oczy znów się zamknęły.

Zdezorientowana, odwróciła się i zobaczyła, że drzwi są otwarte, a Severusa już tam nie ma.


	56. Zwątpienie

\- Cholera - zaklęła, patrząc na puste teraz drzwi. Rzuciwszy ostatnie spojrzenie w kierunku Draco, pospiesznie ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia. Musiała znaleźć Severusa, musiała z nim porozmawiać. Musiała wiedzieć, co się dzieje.

\- Hermiono. - Zatrzymał ją głęboki, cichy głos i odwróciła się twarzą do Kingsleya. Zupełnie zapomniała, że tam był.

Patrzyła na niego przez sekundę, a potem z wahaniem ponownie odwróciła się do drzwi. Tym razem, kiedy ponownie wymówił jej imię, owinął palce wokół jej ramienia, delikatnie, ale stanowczo, zatrzymując ją.

\- Nie teraz, muszę iść.

\- Nie, nie musisz. Po prostu pozwól mu odejść.

\- Nie słyszałeś, co powiedział Draco? - zapytała. Jeśli się nie pospieszy, Severus odejdzie.

\- Słyszałem.

\- Muszę z nim porozmawiać, Kingsley. Muszę wiedzieć, co się stało. Gdyby istniał plan…

\- To nie ma znaczenia - powiedział, odciągając ją do tyłu, kiedy próbowała ruszyć w kierunku drzwi. - Bez względu na powód, jaki miał, jakim planem podążał, to nie zmienia tego, co zrobił. Sama to widziałaś, Hermiono.

Patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Jak mogła mu to wyjaśnić? Jak mogła sprawić, by zrozumiał, że musi iść do Severusa, że musi z nim porozmawiać? Wiedziała, że Kingsley się o nią martwił, że próbował ją chronić, ale bez względu na to, co by mu powiedziała, nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek zrozumie.

\- Muszę iść - powiedziała, próbując podejść do drzwi, ale on nie puścił jej ramienia.

\- Po prostu pozwól mu odejść, Hermiono - powiedział cicho.

Odwróciła się ponownie do Kingsleya, jej oczy utkwiły w jego. Ile on wiedział? Czy w jakiś sposób zorientował się, co się dzieje? Czy dowiedział się o jej związku z Severusem, jeśli można to tak nazwać? A jeśli tak, dlaczego nikomu nie powiedział?

Wydając się odczytywać pytanie w jej głowie, po prostu skinął głową, a ona poczuła, że jej kolana słabną.

\- Ty… wiesz? - zapytała słabym głosem. Nie była na to gotowa. Nie była gotowa zmierzyć się z kimś, kto o nich wiedział, aby jej przyjaciele się dowiedzieli. - Jak długo? - mruknęła, bojąc się odpowiedzi, którą otrzyma. W tej chwili była to jedyna rzecz, o której mogła pomyśleć.

\- Miałem pewne podejrzenia od jakiegoś czasu - powiedział. - Nie byłem pewien, aż do nocy, kiedy wyszliśmy na drinka.

Sapnęła i wolną ręką zakryła usta, czując, jak krew napływa do jej policzków. Pamiętała, co wydarzyło się tamtej nocy. Kingsley powiedział, że zabiera ją na drinka, a Severus, prawdopodobnie z zdenerwowany tym komentarzem, sprawił, że para majtek, które przypadkowo zostawiła w jego domu, pojawiła się przed nią, w powietrzu, aby wszyscy mogli je zobaczyć. Miała nadzieję, że była wystarczająco szybka, by je złapać i ukryć, że Kingsley ich nie widział, ale teraz wiedziała, że je zobaczył. Z pewnością nie skomentował tego wtedy, ale teraz wiedziała o tym. Nie tylko to widział, ale także dowiedział się o niej i Severusie.

\- Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś? - zapytała z wahaniem.

\- Ponieważ byłaś na niego tak zdenerwowana, że pomyślałem, że sama zdasz sobie sprawę, co się dzieje.

\- Co?

\- On cię wykorzystuje, Hermiono - powiedział i mogła powiedzieć, że naprawdę wierzył w to, co mówił. Ale to nie była prawda. Wiedziała, że tak nie jest. - Najpierw wykorzystał cię do przekazywania informacji Zakonowi, a następnie do ponownego przyłączenia się do nas i zdobycia naszego zaufania. Teraz wykorzystuje cię do pozostania tutaj, bez względu na wszystko. Jak myślisz, co zrobi, kiedy przestanie cię już potrzebować?

\- To nieprawda - powiedziała, wyrywając rękę z uścisku. - Wcale tak nie jest. - Potrząsając głową, odsunęła się od niego.

\- Jesteś mądrzejsza, Hermiono - powiedział cicho ze smutkiem w jego oczach. - Czy on cię aż tak zaślepił, że jesteś gotowa wierzyć każdemu jego słowu? Że nie widzisz prawdy?

\- Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz. - Dlaczego on mówił takie rzeczy? Severus by jej tego nie zrobił, nie wykorzystałby jej w ten sposób.

\- Czyżby? - zapytał, ale jego ton był nadal delikatny, nawet wyrozumiały. Nie był na nią zły, martwił się. Próbował sprawić, by patrzyła na wszystko z jego strony. Żeby ujrzała rzeczy, w które wydawał się szczerze wierzyć. Opiekował się nią, ale to nie zmieniało tego, co zrobiły z nią jego słowa, jak bolały, bo wzbudzał w niej wątpliwości.

\- Pracuję z nim od lat, Hermiono - kontynuował po chwili. - Widziałem, do czego jest zdolny. To, co widziałaś dzisiaj... - powiedział, spoglądając przez chwilę na śpiącą postać Draco. - To nic. Severus jest dobry w tym, co robi, być może najlepszym. Nie ma granic i żadnej moralności. Nie boi się skrzywdzić lub zabić każdego, kto stanie mu na drodze, aby dostać to, czego chce. Wykorzystuje cię i nie zawaha się usunąć cię ze swojego życia, gdy przestanie cię potrzebować.

Ponownie pokręciła głową i zrobiła kolejny krok od niego. Jak mógł jej to powiedzieć? Jak mógł w to wierzyć? Najwyraźniej nie znał Severusa tak jak ona. Nigdy by jej tego nie zrobił, nigdy nie potraktowałby jej w ten sposób. Kingsley się mylił, musiał się mylić.

Tak wiele przeszła z Severusem, że wiedziała, że nie powinna już w niego wątpić. Wielokrotnie udowadniał, że jest po ich stronie i ryzykował dla niej życie więcej razy, niż mogła zliczyć.

Jednak głos wątpliwości przemówił w jej głowie, udowadniając, że jest w stanie, a może nawet chciał, usunąć ją z drogi, kiedy wydawała się niepotrzebna. Czy mimo wszystko nie odebrał jej wszystkich wspomnień po tym, jak w końcu udało mu się wrócić do Zakonu?

Powiedział jej, że chciał ją uratować, ponieważ Voldemort zarządził jej śmierć - argumentował głos rozsądku, ale tak jak poprzednio, stawał się coraz słabszy.

Jeśli była ze sobą szczera, nie mogła powstrzymać się od zastanawiania się w głębi duszy, dlaczego Severus miałby się nią przejmować. Była tylko czarownicą. W rzeczywistości była czarownicą, której nienawidził od lat. Była apodyktyczna i uparta i nigdy nie przestawała zadawać pytań. Dlaczego miałby ją chcieć? Przy tych wszystkich innych czarownicach, dlaczego miałby się nią przejmować, jeśli nie z powodów, o których wspomniał Kingsley? Nienawidziła siebie za to, że w niego wątpiła, ale nic nie mogła na to poradzić.

\- Zasługujesz na coś lepszego, Hermiono - powiedział Kingsley, podchodząc do niej bliżej. - Zasługujesz na kogoś, kto naprawdę się o ciebie zatroszczy, na kogoś, kto będzie cię kochał za to, kim jesteś.

Zrobił kolejny krok bliżej i ujął ją za rękę.

\- Przepraszam, że muszę ci to mówić - powiedział - ale to dla twojego własnego dobra. On tylko cię skrzywdzi, a ty na to nie zasługujesz.

Patrzyła, jak pochyla się bliżej, ale czuła się tak, jakby jej umysł nagle się wyłączył. Nie była zdolna do logicznego myślenia, a tym bardziej do ruchu. Toczyła wewnętrzną bitwę. Część jej była pewna, że mogła zaufać Severusowi, druga argumentowała dokładnie odwrotnie. Nie mogła zareagować na nic innego.

Jakby wysłany przez bogów, gwałtowny atak kaszlu Draco zaskoczył ich oboje i przerwał ten moment. Nagle świadoma tego, co prawie się wydarzyło, skorzystała z okazji i pospieszyła do Draco, niejasno słysząc, jak Kingsley cicho opuszcza pokój i zamyka za sobą drzwi.

Ostrożnie wsunęła rękę pod szyję Draco, gotowa pomóc mu wstać i spróbować powstrzymać kaszel. Była zaskoczona, gdy zauważyła, że kaszel ustał się w momencie, gdy drzwi się zamknęły, a diabelski uśmieszek zastąpił uprzedni zbolały wyraz twarzy.

\- Draco Malfoy, co ty wyprawiasz? - zapytała, a lekki uśmiech dotknął jej ust. Teraz zobaczyła, że chłopak czuje się lepiej.

\- Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby ten cholerny stary drań wykorzystał moją dziewczynę - odpowiedział słabym głosem, ale zabarwionym pewnością siebie, która zawsze go otaczała.

\- Twoją dziewczynę?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, przez chwilę popatrzył na nią.

\- To raczej mało prawdopodobne, że miałabyś tutaj eliksir na ból, prawda? - zapytał, zmieniając temat w chwili, gdy miała się odezwać.

\- Severus powiedział, że na razie nie można dać ci więcej eliksirów. Za dużo już zażyłeś.

\- Cholernie cudownie - jęknął. - A coś do picia?

\- Oczywiście - powiedziała, nalewając trochę wody do małej szklanki i pomagając mu usiąść, żeby się nią nie zakrztusił.

Znowu jęknął z bólu wywołanego tym ruchem, ale nic nie powiedział, gdy pomogła mu pić i po chwili znów się położył.

\- Cholerny dupek nie powiedział, że to będzie tak bolało - jęknął, zamykając na chwilę oczy, gdy jego twarz znowu zbladła.

\- Masz na myśli Severusa? - zapytała, żądna informacji.

\- Oczywiście - odpowiedział. - Powiedział, że usunie większość bólu. - Jęknął ponownie, przesuwając się, próbując ułożyć się wygodniej. - Ale jeśli to, co czułem, było tylko częścią bólu, który powinienem był poczuć…

\- Co się stało, Draco? - zapytała z wahaniem.

\- Czy on ci nie powiedział? - zapytał, a ona potrząsnęła głową. - Nie możesz wywnioskować, patrząc na mnie?

\- Wiem, że cię torturował.

\- Cholera, prawda, tak było. To cud, że nie zabił mnie przy tym.

\- Ale powiedziałeś, że był plan - szepnęła. - Kilka minut temu, kiedy się przebudziłeś, zapytałeś mnie, czy plan Severusa zadziałał.

\- Cóż, oczywiście że był plan. Inaczej byłbym już dawno martwy.

\- Jaki był plan, Draco? Dlaczego cię skrzywdził?

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedział. - Powiedział, że byłoby lepiej, bezpieczniej, gdybym nie wiedział. Powiedział, że to jedyny sposób, żeby to zadziałało.

\- Ale on mówił do ciebie - nalegała. - Kiedy cię torturował, rozmawiał z tobą. Wyglądało na to, że zadawał ci pytania.

\- Skąd to wiesz? - zapytał z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Widziałam - odpowiedziała z wahaniem po chwili.

\- Co? - zapytał, nagle brzmiąc na złego i zaniepokojonego.

\- Kiedy Severus cię tu przyniósł, ledwo żyłeś. Musiał cię zostawić, żeby znaleźć potrzebne eliksiry. Powiedział nam tylko, żebyśmy się tobą zaopiekowali, dopóki nie wróci. Musieliśmy wiedzieć, co się z tobą stało, jakie były klątwy, którymi zostałeś trafiony, żebyśmy mogli ci pomóc. Jedynym sposobem, żeby to zrobić, było zajrzenie do twoich wspomnień.

\- Co widziałaś? - zapytał, wyraźnie się odprężając, a ona zastanawiała się, jakie były wspomnienia, których tak się bał, że mogli je zobaczyć.

\- Obrazy nie były zbyt wyraźne i przez cały czas zdawały się przeskakiwać do przodu. To było bardzo zagmatwane. Widziałam tylko, że Severus cię torturował, a także coś do ciebie mówił.

\- Zatem widziałaś wszystko, co było do zobaczenia, przynajmniej z mojej strony.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytała zdezorientowana.

\- To wszystko, co pamiętam.

\- Ale o co pytał? Nie słyszałam go.

\- To prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nie pamiętam, co mówił. Nie jestem nawet pewien, czy sam go słyszałem, kiedy to się działo.

\- Ale…

\- Powiedziałem ci wszystko, co wiem - powiedział. - Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, co się naprawdę wydarzyło, będziesz musiała zapytać Severusa, chociaż wątpię, żeby ci coś powiedział.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Wiesz, jaki on jest. Uwielbia swoje sekrety udając tajemniczego człowieka.

\- Dlaczego zgodziłeś się mu pomóc, skoro nawet nie wiedziałeś, co zaplanował?

\- Ponieważ ci ufam - powiedział po prostu. - Powiedziałaś mu, gdzie mnie znaleźć, i wiedziałem, że nie zrobiłabyś tego, gdybyś mu nie ufała, gdybyś myślała, że chce mnie skrzywdzić. Nie ufałem mu, po prostu zaufałem twojemu osądowi.

Była zdumiona szczerością jego słów, tym, jak bardzo w nią wierzył, jak bardzo jej ufał.

\- Dziękuję - szepnęła i zobaczyła, jak blady uśmiech wpływa na jego usta.

\- Mam jednak nadzieję, że to była słuszna decyzja. Musiałem pozwolić mu zabrać moją matkę. Powiedział, że zapewni jej bezpieczeństwo, ale prawda jest taka, że nie mam możliwości dowiedzenia się, gdzie ona jest, ani czy jest z nią dobrze.

\- Z twoją matką wszystko w porządku - powiedziała z przekonaniem i zobaczyła, jak jego oczy rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia na jej oświadczenie.

\- Tak? Skąd wiesz?

\- Widziałam ją dziś rano.

\- Widziałaś ją? Gdzie ona jest, dokąd ją zabrał?

\- Jest bezpieczna - zapewniła go. - Może nie do końca szczęśliwa, ale jest bezpieczna.

\- Gdzie?

\- Nie znam lokalizacji. Jest z moimi rodzicami w bezpiecznym domu.

\- Przetrzymuje moją matkę z twoimi rodzicami? - zapytał Draco, jednocześnie zaskoczony i rozbawiony.

\- I na dodatek bez różdżki.

\- Zwariował - powiedział, a ona się zaśmiała.

\- Nie musisz się o nią martwić.

\- Dziękuję ci.

\- Za co?

\- Za wszystko.

\- Powinieneś trochę odpocząć, nadal jesteś za słaby - powiedziała, odwracając się i robiąc krok w stronę drzwi.

\- Co? Czy nie dostaję nawet buziaka na dobranoc? - zapytał, a figlarny wyraz jego oczu zaprzeczał niewinnemu wyrazowi jego twarzy.

\- Nie przeginaj, fretko - powiedziała przez ramię, robiąc kilka kroków, które dzieliły ją od drzwi i wychodząc z pokoju, zostawiając go by odpoczął.

\- A więc Malfoy nadal żyje - powiedział Ron, gdy tylko wyszła na korytarz. Wyglądało na to, że on i Harry zostali blisko, prawdopodobnie chcąc wiedzieć, co dzieje się w pokoju.

\- Kingsley powiedział nam, że się obudził - dodał Harry.

\- To prawda.

\- Więc co powiedział?

\- Nie może sobie przypomnieć, co się stało.

\- Ostatnio zdarza się to dość często - zauważył złośliwie Ron, ale zignorowała go.

\- Więc wyzdrowieje?

\- Wyzdrowieje.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy powinienem odczuwać ulgę, czy się tym martwić.

\- Harry, on pomógł nam wiele razy - powiedziała, zmęczona tym, że musiała bronić go przed wszystkimi. - Podjął dla nas większe ryzyko niż wielu członków Zakonu. Ufam mu i może czas, żebyś mu też zaufał.

\- Cóż, może nie wszyscy z nas są tak chętni do ufania śmierciożercom.

\- Czy przestaniesz być kretynem, Ronaldzie? - zapytała ze zmęczeniem. - Jesteś mądry i dobry, dlaczego nie zapomnisz o tym, co wydarzyło się w przeszłości i nie dasz im przynajmniej szansy, by się wykazali?

Milczał, najwyraźniej zszokowany jej słowami. Wiedziała, że nie był podły i nie chciał jej skrzywdzić ani być tak tępym, ale nawet jeśli nie powiedział tego głośno, wiedziała, że bardzo się martwi. Podobnie jak większość jego rodziny, wydawał się zawsze martwić o dobre samopoczucie wszystkich, nawet jeśli czasami robił głupie rzeczy, które zagrażały innym, zamiast ich chronić. Przynajmniej na razie wydawał się chętny jej wysłuchać i być może dał Severusowi i Draco szansę wynikającą z wątpliwości.

Chciała iść do Severusa, nawet po tym wszystkim, co powiedział jej Kingsley. Chciała wiedzieć, co próbował jej powiedzieć, chciała usłyszeć jego wersję wydarzeń, ale opuścił już kwaterę główną, a jedynym miejscem, w którym mogła go szukać, był jego dom. Nie zamierzała się tam po prostu aportować. Musiał wkrótce wrócić. Prawdopodobnie przybędzie sprawdzić, co u Draco, albo przynajmniej udzielić im wskazówek, jak mu pomóc, na przykład jakie eliksiry powinien brać i kiedy. Będzie tam na niego czekać, a kiedy przyjdzie, skonfrontuje się z nim.

Nienawidziła sposobu, w jaki wszyscy w domu na nią patrzyli, chociaż nie mogła być pewna, że to tylko jej percepcja, resztę popołudnia spędziła siedząc przy Draco. Nie obudził się ponownie i było to właściwie jedyne miejsce w domu, w którym wiedziała, że nikt nie będzie jej przeszkadzać.

Postanowiwszy pominąć obiad, rozważała możliwość wymknięcia się do kuchni, żeby coś przekąsić, kiedy zaskoczyło ją głośne dudnienie.

Członkowie Zakonu już wyszli, a niedługo wcześniej wszyscy w domu poszli spać, więc postanowiła sprawdzić, skąd bierze się ten hałas, mając nadzieję, że być może Severus wrócił.

Na wszelki wypadek owinęła palce wokół różdżki, szybko otworzyła drzwi i wyszła z małego szpitala, kierując się korytarzem w stronę drzwi wejściowych.

Światła były zgaszone, ale wyraźnie widziała cztery postacie stojące obok siebie przy drzwiach, rozmawiające ściszonym głosem, pozornie czekające na przybycie kogoś.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytała, kiedy rozpoznała postacie i wszyscy odwrócili się do niej z uniesionymi różdżkami, najwyraźniej zaskoczeni jej obecnością.

\- Co robisz? - zapytała Molly, gdy opuścili różdżki, i podeszła do nich bliżej.

\- Nie mogę spać. Co się dzieje?

\- Nie wiemy - odpowiedział Kingsley, podchodząc do okna i wyglądając na zewnątrz. - Otrzymałem wiadomość, że muszę tu szybko przybyć.

Spojrzała na pozostałych trzech mieszkańców pokoju, Szalonookiego, Molly i Artura, zastanawiając się, dlaczego tam są. Jednak wydawali się być równie rozproszeni jak Kingsley.

\- Na kogo czekasz?

\- Jest tutaj - powiedział Kingsley, odsuwając się od okna, gdy Molly otworzyła frontowe drzwi.

Na podeście stał mężczyzna, owinięty w gruby, czarny płaszcz, z twarzą ukrytą pod kapturem. Gdy tylko drzwi zostały otwarte, mężczyzna wszedł do środka, potykając się lekko, gdy próbował iść, sięgając po ramię Arthura, by się podeprzeć.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała zaniepokojona Molly, a mężczyzna skinął głową.

\- Wszystkie te klątwy trochę mnie osłabiły.

\- Remus - sapnęła Hermiona, kiedy rozpoznała głos. Jej pierwszym odruchem było podbiec do niego, ale najwyraźniej był zbyt słaby, by mogła powitać go tak ciepło.

Minęły tygodnie, odkąd go ostatnio widziała. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat opuszczał Zakon tygodniami, czasami miesiącami, ale nikt nigdy jej nie powiedział, dokąd się udawał, bez względu na to, ile razy o to pytali. Może to była jej szansa, żeby się przekonać. Wydawało się, że ciekawość z łatwością ją opłaciła.

\- Co ci się stało? - zapytała go, kiedy Artur pomógł mu usiąść, a Molly wymamrotała coś o eliksirach leczniczych i odeszła.

\- Atak śmierciożerców - jęknął, opierając się o kanapę.

\- Dlaczego wysłałby swoich ludzi, żeby cię zaatakowali? Myślałem, że wataha jest po jego stronie - powiedział Kingsley. A więc tam był Remus.

\- Byli, przynajmniej większość. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego nas zaatakował, ale teraz to wszystko zmienia.

\- Dlaczego Severus nie poinformował nas o ataku? - zapytał Kingsley, brzmiąc prawie na wściekłego.

\- Skontaktował się ze mną na kilka minut przed przybyciem Śmierciożerców. Powiedział, że to była nagła decyzja i że muszę się stamtąd wydostać. Gdyby mnie nie ostrzegł, wszyscy zostalibyśmy zabici. Dał nam wystarczająco dużo czasu na przygotowanie się.

\- Czy nie powiedział nic więcej?

\- Powiedział mi, że przybędzie tu tak szybko, jak będzie mógł, że wtedy nam wszystko wyjaśni.

\- Ilu wilkołaków zostało zabitych?

\- Niewielu. Ośmielę się stwierdzić, że Voldemort stracił dziś wieczorem więcej Śmierciożerców niż zabił wilków.

\- Jak to wpłynie na twoją współpracę z watahą? - zapytał Szalonooki z drugiego końca pokoju.

\- Jestem przekonany, że obróci się to na naszą korzyść. Jakiekolwiek wsparcie, jakie wataha była gotowa udzielić Voldemortowi, teraz zniknęło. Aż do dzisiejszego wieczoru przekonanie innych, aby pozostali neutralni, było najlepszym, na co mogłem liczyć. Po tym być może nawet będą chcieli by dołączyć do nas w walce. Nie lubią być zdradzani.

\- Być może uda nam się wymyślić dla nich plan, propozycję. Moglibyśmy zaoferować im naszą pomoc w zamian za ich. Wsparcie przeciwko ustawodawstwu o wilkołakach mogłoby być dobrym początkiem - zasugerował Arthur.

\- Mogłoby - powiedział Remus, ale zanim mógł kontynuować, drzwi ponownie się otworzyły.

Severus stał wyprostowany przy otwartych drzwiach, jego oczy przeszukiwały pokój, przyglądając się każdemu obecnemu i zatrzymując się, gdy ją zobaczył. Po chwili zwrócił się do Remusa.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak - odpowiedział Remus. - Dziękuję ci.

Niewielkie skinienie głową było jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką otrzymał. Severus wszedł do środka, zamknął drzwi i podszedł do nich o krok bliżej.

\- Nie mam dużo czasu. Muszę wkrótce wrócić do kwatery. Jak się ma Draco? - zapytał, patrząc na Kingsleya.

\- Wydaje się, że jest z nim lepiej.

\- Daj mu to - powiedział Severus, wyciągając kilka fiolek ze swoich szat i podając mu je. - Pół fiolki co dwie godziny. Powinien wrócić do normy w ciągu jednego dnia.

Kingsley patrzył na niego przez chwilę, z zaskoczeniem i niedowierzaniem malującym się na jego twarzy, prawdopodobnie zastanawiając się, jak Draco mógł tak szybko wyleczyć się z tak strasznych ran. Jednak nic o tym nie powiedział, podobnie jak Severus.

\- Zostałem poinformowany, że po twojej stronie nie było wielu strat - powiedział po chwili do Remusa.

\- Jak tylko powiedziałeś mi, że nadchodzą Śmierciożercy, odesłaliśmy większość członków watahy, zostawiając do walki tylko najsilniejszych.

\- Zakładam, że to daje ci lepszą pozycję, by przekonać innych do przyłączenia się do światła.

\- Prawdopodobnie.

\- Dobrze. Będą potrzebni.

\- Dlaczego nas zaatakowali? Stado już zgodziło się pomóc Voldemortowi. Nie miał powodu, by nas krzywdzić.

\- Wierzył, że wilkołaki go zdradziły, że zamierzają zmienić strony.

\- Co sprawiło, że tak pomyślał?

\- Ja. Ostrzegłbym cię wcześniej, ale nie miałem szans. Nie sądziłem, że zorganizuje atak w ciągu zaledwie kilku godzin.

\- Powiedziałeś mu to? - zapytał Kingsley, ale Severus wydawał się go nie słyszeć, a jeśli tak, to zdecydowanie go zignorował.

\- Będziesz musiał wrócić dziś w nocy. Musimy wiedzieć, czy możemy na nich liczyć i ilu z nich zechce walczyć. - Zaczekał, aż Remus skinął głową, po czym kontynuował, wydając rozkazy z łatwością, która ją zaskoczyła. - Arturze, musisz skontaktować się ze wszystkimi w Ministerstwie, którzy chcą do nas dołączyć, a także ze wszystkimi rodzinami czystej krwi, zarówno neutralnymi, jak i faworyzującymi Zakon. - Kiedy Artur również skinął głową, zwrócił się do Szalonookiego. - Każdy, kogo znasz, Alastorze. Jeśli uważasz, że mogą pomóc, przyprowadź ich tutaj. - Patrząc na Kingsleya, kontynuował. - Zorganizuj spotkanie Zakonu jutro, wczesnym rankiem. Wszyscy członkowie Zakonu będą musieli się przygotować, a także wszyscy chętni. Przeprowadźcie na nich najtrudniejszy program szkoleniowy, jaki macie. Musimy pracować nad kwestiami taktycznymi. Czasu jest niewiele.

\- Niewiele czasu?

\- Mamy mniej niż pięć dni, zanim to się stanie.

\- O czym ty mówisz? Na co musimy się przygotować?

\- Na wojnę.


	57. Plan Severusa

Minęło prawie 36 godzin, odkąd Snape przybył się do kwatery głównej i powiedział im, że zbliża się bitwa. Teraz był to ostateczny termin, data, której należało wypatrywać w przyszłości. Był to również strach. Czas nagle wydawał się płynąć dziesięć razy szybciej.

Nigdy nie widziała siedziby Zakonu tak zatłoczonej, tak pełnej życia. Nie próbowała liczyć, nie było na to czasu, ale mogłaby przysiąc, że od wizyty Snape'a przewinęło się tam co najmniej dwieście czarownic i czarodziejów.

To było niesamowite, jak wszyscy w Zakonie wydawali się ciężko pracować, zbierając siły, kiedy tak niewiele wiedzieli o tym, co się wydarzy, do czego się szykowali. Severusowi udało się tylko powiedzieć im, żeby skontaktowali się ze wszystkimi, o których sądzili, że mogą pomóc, i że mają tylko kilka dni. Po tym wszystkim Voldemort wezwał go, przez co został zmuszony do odejścia. Nadal nie wrócił.

Kiedy przełknęła ostatni kawałek swojej kanapki i wyszła z kuchni, by poszukać Harry'ego, jej myśli ponownie powędrowały do Severusa. Nie miała jeszcze okazji z nim porozmawiać i to ją martwiło. Wciąż chciała wiedzieć, co wydarzyło się tej nocy, kiedy zabrał Draco do Voldemorta i co miało się wydarzyć za kilka dni, ale nie śmiała go szukać ani próbować się z nim w jakikolwiek sposób skontaktować. Były o wiele ważniejszych rzeczy niż jej ciekawość. Nie mogła przestać się o niego martwić. Zastanawiała się, gdzie jest i czy wszystko w porządku. Zastanawiała się, dlaczego jeszcze nie wrócił, obawiając się, że może coś mu się stało i myśląc, że może Voldemort w końcu odkrył o nim prawdę.

Minęła kilku młodych aurorów pośpiesznie idących korytarzem, pozornie nieświadoma niczego poza ich cichą rozmową. Potem musiała zejść z trasy, gdy znalazła pokój, przez który planowała przejść, aby dostać się do przyjaciół. Był zamknięty, najwyraźniej z powodu spotkania odbywającego się wewnątrz. Było poniedziałkowe południe, a dom był pełen ludzi przez cały dzień. Wydawało się, że w tym samym czasie wszyscy zdecydowali, że ich praca może poczekać i chociaż była zadowolona, że tam są, ciągłe napotykanie tylu osób szybko zaczęło działać jej na nerwy.

W końcu dotarła do celu i otworzyła drzwi, nawet nie zawracając sobie głowy pukaniem, chcąc wrócić do treningu, ale zamiast tego zamarła w miejscu na widok sceny wewnątrz, dysząc z zaskoczenia na widok Harry'ego, stojącego w pozycji pojedynkowej, z Draco przed nim, w tej samej pozycji.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - zapytała zaniepokojona, ale żaden z nich nie wydawał się nawet zauważyć, że tam była. Draco właśnie rzucił klątwę na Harry'ego, którą on odbił, wysyłając kolejną w stronę Draco.

\- Przestańcie! - wrzasnęła, biegając między nimi i omal nie wpadając w krzyżowy ogień.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? - zapytał zaskoczony Harry, blokując klątwę i opuszczając różdżkę.

\- Co ja wyprawiam? Co ty wyprawiasz? Oszalałeś? Już wystarczająco dużo się dzieje. Czy nie moglibyście podywagować nad swoimi różnicami innym razem?

\- Hermiono, to nie tak, jak myślisz.

\- Czyżby? - zapytała, lekko poirytowana. - A co się z nim stało? - Dopiero co zauważyła nieprzytomnego Rona leżącego po drugiej stronie pokoju.

\- Ćwiczyliśmy kilka klątw, a jego urok tarczy nie był wystarczająco silny, aby zablokować ostatnią. Powinien obudzić się za godzinę - wyjaśnił przepraszająco Harry. Słysząc nieeleganckie parsknięcie Draco, odwróciła się do niego.

\- I co ty tutaj robisz?

\- Potrzebował kogoś, z kim mógłby poćwiczyć klątwy, a ja mam dość leżenia - powiedział.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, czy jesteś zmęczony leżeniem. Musisz leżeć w łóżku, dopóki nie wyzdrowiejesz.

\- Nic mi nie jest.

\- Dlaczego pozwoliłeś mu sobie pomóc, Harry?

\- Myślałem, że chcesz, żebym dał mu szansę.

\- Och, nie próbuj mnie oszukać, Harry Potterze, chciałeś mieć tylko szansę go przekląć! - oskarżyła, opierając ręce na biodrach, gdy zacisnęła usta i zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Może szansę, żeby spróbować - usłyszała mruknięcie Draco.

\- Jakbyś mógł mnie pokonać w pojedynku - odparł Harry.

\- Proszę, mógłbym cię pokonać w minutę. Wydaje się, że uczą cię tutaj tylko lekkich klątw. Na twoim miejscu poprosiłbym samego siebie o pomoc, zanim wystrzelisz pierwszą klątwę.

\- Cóż, dlaczego nie zobaczymy, jak…

\- Dość - wrzasnęła, zatrzymując ich, zanim kłótnia wymknęła się spod kontroli. - Jednak Draco ma rację. Wiemy bardzo mało o czarnej magii i na pewno może się przydać w czwartek.

\- Czy wiesz, co się wydarzy?

\- Już ci mówiłam, Harry, wiem tyle samo co ty. Jeśli usłyszę cokolwiek innego, będziesz pierwszą osobą, z którą o tym porozmawiam.

\- Dlaczego Snape ci nie powiedział?

\- Czy próbowałeś go obudzić? - zapytała, ignorując pytanie Harry'ego i podchodząc do miejsca, w którym leżał Ron. Ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miała ochotę, była próba wyjaśnienia sytuacji między nią a Severusem komukolwiek z nich.

\- Wypróbowałem wszystkie zaklęcia, które znałem, ale nie zadziałały, więc pomyślałem, że pozwolę, by klątwa zniknęła. W końcu nie była potężna.

Nie kłopocząc się odpowiedzią, uklękła obok Rona i machnęła różdżką nad jego głową. Po chwili otworzył oczy.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał, jęcząc z bólu i powoli wstał.

\- Nie udało ci się zablokować ostatniej klątwy. Przepraszam, stary.

\- W porządku - mruknął, pocierając bolące ramię. - Co on tu robi? - zapytał, kiedy zauważył Draco.

\- Pomoże nam ćwiczyć - powiedziała, wracając na środek pokoju, gdzie stali Harry i Draco. - Pomoże - powtórzyła mocniej, gdy zobaczyła, że Ron ma zamiar się skarżyć - i nie chcę o tym słyszeć. - Jeśli za trzy dni mamy stawić czoła Voldemortowi, będziemy potrzebować całej pomocy jaką możemy dostać. A zwłaszcza twojej - dodała, zwracając się do Harry'ego, który po prostu skinął głową.

\- W takim razie zacznijmy - powiedział, podchodząc bliżej Draco i pytając: - Co najpierw?

Ćwiczyli zaklęcia, uroki, a głównie klątwy, przez wiele godzin bez przerwy. Bolał ją każdy cal jej ciała. Chociaż znała już większość klątw, których nauczył ich Draco, do tego czasu nie miała okazji ich ćwiczyć i kilka razy została trafiona.

Nigdy w życiu nie odetchnęła z większą ulgą, gdy Molly zawołała ich na obiad. Po tych wszystkich pojedynkach była bardziej niż zadowolona, mogąc znaleźć wymówkę, żeby się zatrzymać, przynajmniej na chwilę.

\- Chodźmy więc - powiedziała, podchodząc do miejsca, w którym upadł Ron i pomagając mu wstać.

\- Tak, umieram z głodu - powiedział, idąc z nią do drzwi z lekkim utykaniem.

\- Przyjdę później - powiedział Harry, unikając klątwy Draco i wystrzeliwując trzy kolejne, jedna po drugiej.

Nigdy nie widziała go bardziej zdeterminowanego, bardziej chętnego do nauki i poprawy umiejętności. Był jak maszyna, opanowując każdą klątwę z szybkością, która była zarówno zaskakująca, jak i przerażająca, tak skupiony na tym, co robił, że nawet nie wydawał się być zmęczony ani nie poczuł bólu od kilku razy, gdy Draco zdołał go trafić.

\- Nie, Harry, musisz jeść. I musisz też odpocząć.

\- Daj mi jeszcze godzinę.

\- Draco - próbowała. - Ty też potrzebujesz odpoczynku. Nawet nie powinieneś tego robić.

\- Już ci powiedziałem, wszystko w porządku - powiedział, przywołując stary stół i przesuwając go tuż przed sobą, blokując atak Harry'ego. - Za słabo - krzyknął do Harry'ego, odsuwając to, co zostało ze stołu, na bok.

\- Zostaw ich - powiedział Ron, ciągnąc ją za rękaw. - Nie ma sensu nalegać.

Odwróciła się do Rona, marszcząc brwi, gotowa powiedzieć mu, że wie, że jedynym powodem, dla którego był tak chętny do odejścia, było to, że chciał coś zjeść, ale zdecydowała się tego nie robić. W końcu się mylił. Słyszała determinację w głosie Harry'ego i wiedziała, że lepiej nie nalegać.

\- Godzina - powiedziała w końcu i zobaczyła, jak Harry skinął głową, kontynuując pojedynek z Draco. - Jeśli nie pojawicie się w kuchni, przyjdę tutaj, zatrzymam was, a potem sama was tam przywlokę. Dobrze wiecie, że mogłabym zrobić to bez większego wysiłku.

\- Jasne, że mogłabyś, Granger - zadrwił Draco, chociaż z przyjemnością usłyszała w jego głosie nutkę niepokoju.

\- Będziemy tam - zapewnił ją Harry i w końcu pozwoliła Ronowi zaciągnąć ją korytarzem w stronę kuchni.

\- Hermiono, co się dzieje? - zapytał Ron, kiedy nagle zamarła w miejscu, gdy dotarli do drzwi kuchennych. - Co jest? - powtórzył, kiedy nie odpowiedziała, patrząc na nią z niepokojem, ale nie zwracała na niego uwagi.

Słyszała Severusa, słyszała jego głos dochodzący z biblioteki. Była tego pewna. W końcu tam był. To była jej szansa, żeby go zobaczyć, porozmawiać z nim.

\- Hermiono? - Ron zawołał ponownie, a ona w końcu się do niego odwróciła.

\- Zaraz wracam. Będę za kilka minut.

\- Gdzie idziesz?

\- Muszę coś zrobić, niedługo wrócę - powiedziała z roztargnieniem, kierując się do biblioteki.

Drzwi były otwarte, ale nie weszła od razu do środka. Był tam Severus, odwrócony do niej plecami, razem z Remusem i Kingsleyem i żaden z nich nie wydawał się jej zauważyć.

\- Więc na ilu możemy liczyć? - zapytał Kingsley.

\- Jak dotąd udało mi się przekonać prawie dwudziestu, ale myślę, że z czasem dołączy do nas więcej - odparł Remus.

\- Nie mamy czasu. Zostało tylko kilka dni i potrzebujemy tyle pomocy, ile tylko możemy. Armia Czarnego Pana jest większa niż Zakonu, a przewaga w postaci zaskoczenia nie wystarczy do pokonania ich.

\- Mogłeś dać nam więcej czasu na przygotowania. Pięć dni to niewiele, aby przygotować się na coś takiego - narzekał Kingsley.

\- Są powody, dla których to nie mogło dłużej czekać. Wystarczy powiedzieć, że jest to moment, w którym Czarny Pan jest najsłabszy i mając wystarczająco dużo czasu, znajdzie sposób na naprawienie tej sytuacji. Teraz albo nigdy.

\- Jest najsłabszy? Co przez to rozumiesz?

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć dokładniej o co chodzi. Wiesz wszystko, czego potrzebujesz, aby mieć pewność, że Zakon jest gotowy. Muszę teraz wyjść.

\- Wyjść? Dopiero tu dotarłeś, jest tyle rzeczy, których jeszcze nie wyjaśniłeś.

\- To będzie musiało poczekać. Im dłużej jestem z dala od siedziby Czarnego Pana, tym bardziej prawdopodobne jest, że będzie mnie podejrzewał. A teraz wybaczcie - powiedział, odwracając się twarzą do drzwi.

Zamarł na sekundę, jego oczy utkwiły w niej. Widziała zaskoczenie na jego twarzy, szybko zamaskowane przez obojętność. Bez słowa, czy nawet skinienia jej, wystąpił naprzód, a jej wahanie z powodu jego postawy dało mu wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby przejść obok i skierować się do drzwi wejściowych.

\- Severusie - zawołała, chociaż utrzymywała niski ton, gdy pośpiesznie podążyła za nim, ale jego długie kroki uniemożliwiły jej dosięgnięcie go bez rzucania się w bieg. - Severusie, zaczekaj - zawołała ponownie, ale on nawet jej nie słyszał. Czując się trochę śmiesznie i mając nadzieję, że nikt jej nie zobaczy, ruszyła za nim.

Dotarł już do drzwi i wychodził na zewnątrz, gotowy do aportacji. Nie zastanawiając się, podbiegła do niego i złapała go za ramię, zanim zdążył wyjść.

\- Severusie - powiedziała, odwracając go do siebie.

\- O co chodzi, panno Granger? - warknął na nią.

\- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Wydaje mi się, że pamiętam, jak niedawno mówiłaś, że nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać.

\- Severusie, proszę - błagała.

\- Hermiono? - zawołał głos za nią. Nie zadając sobie trudu, by zobaczyć, kto to jest, zamknęła za sobą drzwi, zostawiając ją i Severusa na zewnątrz domu.

\- Proszę - powtórzyła, czując, jak jego oczy utknęły w jej oczach, jakby szukał w nich czegoś, chociaż wiedziała, że nie używa legilimencji.

\- Trzymaj się - powiedział, a ona zrobiła to bez pytania, czując, jak świat wokół niej znika, gdy aportował ich oboje.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? - zapytała, gdy tylko znów poczuła twardą ziemię pod stopami. Czując, jak próbuje się cofnąć, puściła jego ramię, a jej oczy chłonęły otoczenie.

\- Mugolski Londyn - odpowiedział. - Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej potrzebuję, jest to, żeby mnie podsłuchał jakiś wścibski członek Zakonu.

\- Ale dlaczego jesteśmy na środku ulicy?

\- Nie mam całego dnia, więc jeśli jest coś, co chcesz powiedzieć, powiedz to. Miejmy to już za sobą.

\- Chcę wiedzieć, co stało się zeszłej nocy z Draco.

\- To nie twoje zmartwienie - odparł żwawo.

\- Nie moje zmartwienie? - odparła, a potem wzięła głęboki oddech, próbując opanować swój temperament. To twierdzenie do niczego jej nie doprowadzi. - Co się stało? - spróbowała ponownie.

\- Myślałem, że już to wszystko widziałaś. Czy to jest to, o czym tak desperacko chciałaś ze mną porozmawiać?

\- Proszę, nie rób tego trudniejszym, niż już jest.

\- Czy myślisz, że to jest gra? - zapytał ze złością, opierając ją o ścianę. - W jednej chwili nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać, nie chcesz słuchać tego, co mam do powiedzenia, wyciągasz własne wnioski z rzeczy, o których nic nie wiesz. Natomiast w następnej wybiegasz za mną z siedziby Zakonu, zatrzymujesz mnie, kiedy próbuję wyjść i żądasz, abym odpowiadał na twoje pytania w miejscu, gdzie każdy mógłby wszystko usłyszeć. Wierz lub nie, panno Granger, świat nie kręci się wokół ciebie, czekając, by spełnić każde twoje życzenie, ja też nie. Tak samo odpowiedzi, których żądasz, a nie chciałaś słuchać. Teraz, jeśli mi wybaczysz, mam ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia - warknął, odsuwając się od niej.

\- Zaczekaj - powiedziała, chwytając jedno z jego ramion w obiema dłońmi, aby utrzymać go na miejscu. - Przepraszam za sposób, w jaki z tobą rozmawiałam, i przepraszam, że zwątpiłam w ciebie, ale prosiłam cię o ochronę Draco, a ty mi powiedziałeś, że to zrobisz. To ja powiedziałam ci, jak go znaleźć. Widziałam, co mu zrobiłeś. Być może miałeś swoje powody, żeby zrobić to, co zrobiłeś - powiedziała - ale zdradziłeś moje zaufanie, a ja miałam prawo się złościć. Nie będę za to przepraszać.

\- Nie chcę przeprosin. Powinnaś już wiedzieć, że są rzeczy ważniejsze niż dobre samopoczucie jednej osoby, nawet jeśli tą osobą jest Draco Malfoy.

\- Proszę, powiedz mi, co się stało - powiedziała, trzymając obie ręce owinięte wokół jego ramienia, ciesząc się jego bliskością.

\- Myślałem, że już to widziałaś - powiedział i chociaż jego ton był nadal ostry, z radością zauważyła, że nie wydawał się już taki zły.

\- Widziałam tylko, jak torturowałeś Draco. Powiedział mi, że to wszystko, co zapamiętał.

\- Oczywiście, że tak.

\- Widziałam też, jak z nim rozmawiałeś, zadając mu pytania, ale nie słyszałam, co powiedziałeś.

\- Mówiłem mu, żeby odpowiedział na pytania Czarnego Pana. Żeby powiedział mu, co wie.

\- Dlaczego miałbyś to robić? Gdyby Draco powiedział Voldemortowi, co wiedział, dowiedziałby się, że naprawdę pomagasz Zakonowi.

\- Wiedziałem, że nie będzie nic mówił - odpowiedział po prostu.

\- Jak? Przy tego rodzaju torturach nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, żeby milczał, zwłaszcza że nie jest nic winien Zakonowi.

\- Pozwól, że to powtórzę: wiedziałem, że nie będzie nic mówił.

\- Co?

\- Oczywiście nie mogłem ryzykować, że Draco da się złamać, więc musiałem się upewnić, że nie mógłby mówić, nawet gdyby chciał. To ciekawe, jak większość osób zapomina o zastosowaniu niektórych z najbardziej podstawowych zaklęć, takich jak Zaklęcie Wyciszające. To, którego użyłem, było szczególnie pomocne w tym przypadku. Draco był w stanie krzyczeć, ale nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć żadnych słów.

Patrzyła przez chwilę na Severusa, zaskoczona sposobem, w którym tak łatwo mógł mówić o torturach, które komuś zadał, a jednak po raz kolejny zachwycona była jego przebiegłością i odwagą. Wiedziała, że podjął wielkie ryzyko, wykorzystując przeciwko Voldemortowi coś, co mogło go tak łatwo zdemaskować. W jej umyśle wszystko zaczynało się układać, zaczynało mieć sens, ale czegoś brakowało, coś nie było w porządku.

\- Ale są inne sposoby - wypaliła nagle.

\- Słucham?

\- Nawet jeśli Draco nie mógł mówić, są inne sposoby, dzięki którym Voldemort mógł dowiedzieć się prawdy. Jestem przekonana, że jest bardzo potężny w legilimencji.

\- Jest - odparł Severus i zobaczyła dziwny błysk w jego oczach, jakby był zadowolony z jej toku myśli.

\- Więc Draco zdołał utrzymać go z dala od jego myśli, nawet mimo wszystkich tortur?

\- Oczywiście, że nie - splunął. - Draco nie byłby w stanie na sekundę powstrzymać próby Czarnego Pana przy przeszukaniu jego umysłu, nawet gdyby był w swojej najlepszej formie.

\- Więc jak? - zapytała zdezorientowana.

\- Expletus Obsequium - odpowiedział.

\- Kompletne poddanie? - zapytała po chwili.

\- To starożytne zaklęcie, które daje rzucającemu wiedzę o wszystkim, co w danym momencie przechodzi przez umysł ofiary. - Widząc jej zastanowienie, kontynuował. - Zostało stworzone wieki temu, aby czystokrwiści właściciele ziemscy kontrolowali swoich niewolników, a wkrótce stało się powszechne używanie go również na ich żonach. Nie trzeba dodawać, że zaklęcie jest teraz wysoce nielegalne.

\- Ale jak to by ci pomogło? - zapytała, zaintrygowana i zawsze chętna, by dowiedzieć się więcej.

\- Zmodyfikowałem oryginalne zaklęcie, aby nie tylko dawało mi dostęp do umysłu Draco, ale także zapewniało pełną kontrolę nad nim.

\- Więc powstrzymałeś Voldemorta przed wejściem do jego umysłu, a potem pokazałeś mu to, co chciałeś, żeby zobaczył? - zapytała z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Widziała, jak słaby cień uśmiechu wpływa na jego usta, słysząc jej słowa.

\- Oczywiście - odpowiedział.

\- Co mu pokazałeś? - zapytała i przez chwilę patrzyła, jak się waha, jakby zastanawiała się, ile jej powiedzieć.

\- Pozwoliłem Czarnemu Panu zobaczyć dowód zdrady Draco, o której już wiedział. Pokazałem mu, jak Draco rozmawia z tobą, przekazując ci informacje o planach śmierciożerców - zaczął, jego oczy szukały w jej oczach jakiejkolwiek reakcji, ale nie pokazała mu żadnej. W tym momencie była już dawno zaskoczona i po prostu chętna, by wreszcie poznać prawdę. - Pozwoliłem też Czarnemu Panu zobaczyć, jak Draco zdobywa dla ciebie horkruksa. Wiedział już, że wszystkie oprócz jednego zostały zniszczone, więc nie było sensu tego przed nim ukrywać - powiedział. - Kiedy byłem pewien, że Czarny Pan został przekonany o zdradzie Draco, bez cienia wątpliwości, pozwoliłem mu zobaczyć, jak organizujesz spotkanie z Draco za pięć dni. W ten czwartek.

\- Bitwa, przed którą nas ostrzegałeś, ta, do której wszyscy się przygotowują - sapnęła, a on skinął głową.

\- Teraz Czarny Pan wierzy, że ty, Potter i Weasley spotkacie się z Draco tej nocy, z dala od ochrony Zakonu Feniksa, i zdecydował, że będzie to najlepsza okazja, by raz na zawsze pozbyć się Pottera.

\- Ale dlaczego pięć dni? - zapytała. - To prawie nie daje nam czasu na przygotowania.

\- To była najbardziej wiarygodna opcja, żeby nie wzbudzić w nim podejrzeń. Czarny Pan wie teraz też, że pozostał tylko jeden z jego horkruksów, a stworzenie nowego zajmie mu wiele dni. Po rozszczepieniu jego duszy tyle razy, takie działanie sprawiłoby, że byłby słaby przez wiele dni. Nie mogłem ryzykować, że dam mu wystarczająco dużo czasu na stworzenie kolejnego.

\- A co z wilkołakami? Powiedziałeś, że to ty doprowadziłeś Voldemorta do przekonania, że oni również go zdradzili.

\- Lupin powiedział, że członkowie watahy tracili cierpliwość, zmęczeni tym, że Czarny Pan wysyłał ich na samobójcze misje. Wierzył, że zwrócą się przeciwko niemu, jeśli to się powtórzy.

\- Więc mówiąc mu, że go zdradzili, skłoniłeś Śmierciożerców do ich zaatakowania?

\- Tak. Po tym prawie wszystkie wilkołaki odmówiły pomocy Czarnemu Panu. Wiele z nich zgodziło się walczyć dla Zakonu, a Lupin uważa, że uda mu się przekonać do tego więcej z nich.

\- Ale wszyscy mogli zginąć. To było zbyt niebezpieczne.

\- Wszystko jest niebezpieczne, ale to był konieczny krok. Będziemy potrzebować wszelkiej możliwej pomocy i nie tylko.

\- Więc teraz Voldemort myśli, że znajdzie Rona, Harry'ego, Draco i mnie samych gdzieś w ten czwartek i zaatakuje nas tam, próbując zabić Harry'ego.

\- Tak.

\- Ale jeśli myśli, że będziemy tylko we czwórkę, to dlaczego potrzebujesz tylu czarownic i czarodziejów po naszej stronie? Nie musiałby zabierać ze sobą wielu Śmierciożerców tylko na nas czworo. Powinniśmy być w stanie łatwo ich przewyższyć.

\- Zabierze ze sobą tylko kilku Śmierciożerców - powiedział Severus - ale będzie gotowy na więcej. Nie zaryzykuje okazji zabicia Pottera. Jestem odpowiedzialny za wszystkie przygotowania do ataku. Czarny Pan będzie czekać na was czworo z zaledwie dwudziestoma Śmierciożercami, ale pozostali będą gotowi na wypadek, gdyby byli potrzebni i tak będzie. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, Zakon powinien mieć niewielką przewagę, ponieważ będą gotowi do ataku, ale to potrwa tylko kilka minut. Gdy tylko Czarny Pan zorientuje się, co się dzieje, wezwie resztę swoich żołnierzy, a jeśli Zakon nie będzie gotowy, to będzie koniec.

\- Tym razem Voldemort będzie w bitwie - powiedziała, mocniej ściskając jego ramię i przyciągając go bliżej. - Nie będziesz już w stanie ukrywać swojej prawdziwych lojalności.

\- Czas na ukrywanie się już dawno minął. Teraz liczy się tylko zwycięstwo w bitwie.

\- Pójdzie za tobą - powiedziała mu. - Jak tylko dowie się, że jesteś zdrajcą, zabije cię.

\- Jeśli to pomoże Zakonowi wygrać, to nie będzie to miało znaczenia, a jeśli nie, to też nie będzie miało znaczenia.

\- Nie boisz się? - spytała go cicho, trzymając jego dłoń na swojej piersi.

\- Nie ma się czego bać w śmierci.

\- Brzmisz tak odważnie - powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem. - Kiedy zostawiłeś mnie z rodzicami i poszedłeś się z nim zobaczyć, byłam przerażona - wyznała, próbując powstrzymać łzy, które przyniosły wspomnienia. - Kiedy zobaczyłam Draco na podłodze w kwaterze głównej, przez chwilę myślałam, że to ty.

Poczuła jego drugą dłoń na swoim policzku, tak miękką, prawie troskliwą, i nachyliła się do jego dotyku.

\- Myślałam, że cię straciłam.

\- Głupia - powiedział, pochylając się do niej bliżej, jego oczy utkwiły w jej, kiedy mówił. - Nie powinnaś się o mnie martwić - szepnął w jej usta. - Nie powinnaś się mną przejmować.

\- Jak mogę tego nie robić? - zapytała, unosząc głowę tak, że jej usta w końcu dotknęły jego ust, nie dając mu szansy na odpowiedź.

Pamiętała uczucia, jakby to się powtórzyło, strach, że nie będzie wiedziała, gdzie on jest, co się z nim dzieje, niepokój, jaki wywołała myśl o utracie go. Emocje były tak głębokie, tak straszne, że rozbolało ją w serce. Poczuła, jakby powietrze wokół niej nagle zniknęło i nie mogła wziąć kolejnego oddechu.

Owinęła ręce wokół jego szyi i przyciągnęła go do siebie, pogłębiając pocałunek, potrzebując go poczuć, wiedzieć, że jest z nią, że jest bezpieczny. Wyczuwając w niej desperację, objął ją ramionami w talii, przyciskając ją do siebie. Jego pocałunek był równie wygłodniały jak jej. Jego dotyk przenikał nawet przez warstwy ubrania. Czy potrzebował jej tak bardzo, jak ona potrzebowała jego?

Ale zbyt szybko odsunął się, opierając czoło o jej, gdy wstrzymał oddech.

\- On wzywa - wyszeptał po chwili.

\- Jak zawsze, jego wyczucie czasu jest nienaganne.

\- W rzeczy samej.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku? - zapytała, a on skinął głową.

\- Jutro przybędę do siedziby Zakonu, aby pomóc w przygotowaniach.

\- Będę czekać - powiedziała, lekko przechylając głowę i całując go jeszcze raz, tym razem powoli.

Po chwili ponownie odsunął się. Jego dłoń pozostała na jej policzku, gdy się cofnął.

\- Wróć do mnie - szepnęła tak cicho, że nie była pewna, czy ją słyszał, ale jego oczy utkwiły w jej, tak szczere, tak niezgłębione, a potem uśmiechnął się, skinął głową i zniknął w trzasku aportacji.


	58. Dwa dni

\- Tutaj - powiedział Severus, wskazując miejsce na dużej mapie, którą rozłożył przed sobą.

\- Tutaj, gdzie? - Rabastan Lestrange zapytał z irytacją. - Wskazujesz na połowę lasu.

\- Wskazuję miejsce, w którym odbędzie się spotkanie - odpowiedział chłodno Severus. - Poznam dokładne współrzędne, kiedy zrobi to Draco.

\- Ten mały łajdak jest powodem, dla którego schwytali mojego brata. Przyprowadź go tutaj, daj mi z nim godzinę, a powie ci wszystko, co chcesz wiedzieć.

\- Przypuszczam, że jesteś bardziej biegły w przesłuchaniach niż twój Mistrz. - Zza nich dobiegł zimny głos Voldemorta, zaskakując ich obu.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, mój panie, nie o to mi chodzi - odpowiedział szybko Rabastan, kłaniając się głęboko.

\- Więc o co ci chodziło? - zapytał Voldemort tym samym tonem, wyraźnie zadowolony słysząc strach w głosie czarodzieja.

\- Po prostu stwierdziłem, że chcę spotkać się z chłopcem twarzą w twarz i zmusić go do zapłacenia za zdradę.

\- Uważasz, że Lord Voldemort nie może sam zająć się zdrajcami?

\- Nie, Mistrzu, oczywiście, że możesz. Byłem…

\- Crucio - mruknął Voldemort tonem graniczącym z znudzeniem, gdy patrzył, jak czarodziej upada na podłogę i wije się z bólu.

Voldemort był w paskudnym nastroju, odkąd dowiedział się, że jego horkruksy zostały zniszczone. W rzeczywistości zachowywał się bardziej obrzydliwie niż zwykle, a to o czymś świadczyło.

Severus milczał, gdy Rabastan został przeklęty. Wiedział, że czarodziej miał szczęście być jednym z najbardziej cenionych Śmierciożerców Voldemorta, bo zamiast zostać przeklętym, już byłby martwy.

\- Wstawaj - syknął Voldemort, zdejmując klątwę, a czarodziej stanął wyprostowany, nie okazując żadnych oznak słabości. - Zbierz wszystkich tutaj - rozkazał następnie.

\- Tak, mój panie - odparł Rabastan, szybko wychodząc z pokoju.

\- Jak postępują plany, Severusie?

\- Przygotowujemy się, Mistrzu, ale nie możemy opracować szczegółów ataku, dopóki nie będziemy mieli więcej informacji.

\- A kiedy to będzie?

\- Draco został uzdrowiony, a ja upewniłem się, że nie zostanie w kwaterze głównej Zakonu. Czarownica skontaktowała się z nim dziś rano, aby potwierdzić spotkanie. Nienawiść jest nadal taka sama, a ona powiedziała, że wydarzy się to w tych lasach. - powiedział, ponownie wskazując na mapę. - Chociaż nie powiedziała mu dokładnie, gdzie. Powiedziała mu, że skontaktuje się z nim ponownie w dniu spotkania, aby podać dokładną lokalizację i godzinę.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedzą mu teraz. Po co czekać? - zapytał go Voldemort.

\- Myślę, że ona sama jeszcze tego nie wie. Po incydencie, w który była zamieszana i po utracie pamięci, Zakon przygląda się jej i jej przyjaciołom. Prawdopodobnie chcą wcześniej osobiście zobaczyć lokalizację i zdecydować, co będzie najbezpieczniejszym miejscem na spotkanie, a wymknięcie się z kwatery głównej nie jest łatwym wyczynem.

\- Mistrzu - przerwał Rabastan w drzwiach. - Wszyscy tu są.

\- W takim razie wezwij ich tutaj - odpowiedział Voldemort, podchodząc do szczytu stołu i siadając na swoim wysokim krześle, wskazując Severusowi, by zajął miejsce po jego prawej stronie.

Zajęcie miejsc zajęło wszystkim kilka minut. Krzesła wokół stołu zajęli wyżsi rangą Śmierciożercy, podczas gdy pozostali stali. Było tam tylko kilkudziesięciu czarodziejów, którzy byliby odpowiedzialni za przekazywanie innym poleceń Voldemorta. Ci z najniższych stopni rzadko spotykali się ze swoim Panem.

\- Cisza - syknął Voldemort po kilku chwilach, chociaż nie było to prawie konieczne. Większość śmierciożerców czekała w milczeniu, aż się odezwie.

\- Hudson - powiedział Voldemort i głowa czarodzieja podniosła się do góry. - Jakie są wiadomości dotyczące różdżek?

\- Mamy potrzebne materiały, a Różdżkarz pracuje dzień i noc. Wymienił już większość różdżek, które zniszczył, kiedy wyrwał się spod klątwy Imperius.

Severus milczał, przyswajając informacje. Kilka tygodni wcześniej udało mu się dowiedzieć, gdzie jest przetrzymywany Różdżkarz, i poszedł go znaleźć. Wiedział, że nie może go uwolnić, ale też nie mógł go zabić. Obie opcje zaalarmowały by Czarnego Pana, że ktoś go zdradził. Wybrał jedyną inną możliwą opcję: sabotaż. Zniszczył wszystkie różdżki przechowywane w starej piwnicy, a następnie zdjął klątwę Imperius z czarodzieja, modyfikując jego wspomnienia, aby uwierzył, że sam zniszczył różdżki. Ale to nie wystarczyło i wiedział o tym.

Przewidując sytuację, Severus skontaktował się z innym Różdżkarzem, Ollivanderem, który po wszystkim, przez co przeszedł, będąc przetrzymywanym przez Voldemorta, był bardziej niż szczęśliwy mogąc pomóc Severusowi w jakikolwiek sposób, jakiego potrzebował przeciwko Czarnemu Panu.

Tak więc Severus nie tylko zmodyfikował wspomnienia Różdżkarza o zniszczeniu różdżek. Poprawił także starsze wspomnienia w umyśle czarodzieja, z czasów, gdy uczył się tworzyć różdżki. Postępując zgodnie z dokładnymi instrukcjami Ollivandera, zmienił część tej wiedzy, tak że to, co mężczyzna uważał za idealną kompozycję różdżki, w rzeczywistości nią nie było.

Według Ollivandera wszystkie różdżki, które Różdżkarz zrobił w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni, działały. W normalnych okolicznościach czarodziej, który takiej różdżki używał, nie zauważyłby niczego innego ani złego. Jednak kiedy znalazłby się w bitwie lub w sytuacji, która wymagałaby użycia potężnej magii, zdałby sobie sprawę, że nie działa ona tak, jak powinna. Nowe różdżki nie były przygotowane do radzenia sobie z taką mocą, a rezultatem byłaby mierna magia, nawet w rękach najpotężniejszego czarodzieja. To było najlepsze, co Severus mógł zrobić, by powstrzymać śmierciożerców. Szkoda jednak, że sam Voldemort nie użyłby takiego przedmiotu. Nigdy nie rozstałby się z własną różdżką.

\- W razie potrzeby uzyskaj więcej pomocy - rozkazał Voldemort, przenosząc umysł Severusa z powrotem do teraźniejszości. - Potrzebujemy gotowych różdżek.

\- Tak mistrzu.

\- Rogers - zawołał następny i dwóch czarodziejów odwróciło się do niego. - Co się dzieje w Ministerstwie?

\- Po ostatnim ataku postanowili przygotować nową książkę, którą roześlą do wszystkich czarodziejskich domów, zawierającą podstawowe zaklęcia ochronne i porady dotyczące bezpieczeństwa.

\- Jest to w zasadzie poprawiona wersja bezużytecznego podręcznika, który wysłali, kiedy po raz pierwszy dowiedzieli się, że wróciłeś, mój panie - kontynuował drugi.

\- Więc nie podejmują wobec nas żadnych specjalnych środków? - zapytał Voldemort, a czarodzieje pokręcili głowami.

\- Proles, a co z Departamentem Międzynarodowej Współpracy Magicznej?

\- Minister próbował skontaktować się z innymi rządami, zwłaszcza z najbliższymi, ale nie chcą angażować się w wojnę.

\- Upewnij się, że tak pozostanie - poinstruował Voldemort, po czym odwrócił się na bok, twarzą do jedynej wiedźmy w pomieszczeniu. - Coś jeszcze?

\- W ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni było wiele nieobecności w Ministerstwie, wielu pracowników brało dni wolne. Większość z nich pracuje w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Magicznego, ale nie wszyscy.

\- Członkowie Zakonu?

\- Tak, i inni też.

\- Severusie, czy wiesz coś o tym? - zapytał go Voldemort.

\- W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni skontaktowałem się z Zakonem tylko raz, więc nie jestem pewien, ale słyszałem, że rekrutują nowe czarownice i czarodziejów. Może to jest wyjaśnienie nieobecności.

\- Kiedy to spotkanie się skończy, udasz się do ich siedziby i przekonasz się na pewno. Nie chcę niespodzianek.

\- Tak, mój panie.

\- Jonesy - powiedział następnie, zwracając się do kolejnego czarodzieja. Severus wiedział tylko o tym, że był Niewymownym. Zamiast odpowiedzieć, czarodziej tylko skinął głową. Niewiele było osób dziwniejszych niż te pracujące w Departamencie Tajemnic.

\- Czy twoja misja jest w toku? - zapytał go Voldemort, a czarodziej ponownie skinął głową. - Czy masz wszystkie ciała, których potrzebujesz? - Kolejne skinienie głową. - Skontaktuj się ze mną, kiedy będą gotowi na przebudzenie. Zrobię to sam. Chcę mieć pewność, że sami odpowiedzą na moje polecenia.

Severus poczuł, jak jego krew staje się zimna. Spodziewał się, że Voldemort będzie miał wszystkich swoich Śmierciożerców w pogotowiu, gdy nadejdzie czas, ale nie spodziewał się, że użyje również inferiusów. Należało poczynić nowe plany. Zakon będzie wymagać wzmocnienia.

\- Severusie - syknął Voldemort po chwili, a mężczyzna wstał. Wiedział, czego chce od niego czarodziej.

\- Jak niektórzy z was już wiedzą - zaczął. - Wkrótce będziemy mieli wyjątkową okazję, aby Potter nie był chroniony i był gotowy do zabicia. W ten czwartek, jakiś czas po zachodzie słońca, opuści siedzibę Zakonu i to będzie nasza szansa. To pozostawia nam dwa dni na przygotowania - Kiedy mówił, czuł na sobie wszystkie oczy zebranych. - Wiemy, że spotka się z kimś i że spotkanie odbędzie się gdzieś w tych lasach - powiedział, a na mapie pojawił się czerwony okrąg, wyznaczający wspomnianą okolicę.

\- Nie wiemy dokładnie, gdzie odbędzie się wspomniane spotkanie, ale musimy być gotowi, kiedy nadejdzie czas. W tym obszarze lasu - powiedział, machając różdżką po mapie, powiększając zakreśloną część - są trzy duże polany. Tutaj, tutaj i jeszcze jedna tutaj - powiedział pozostałym Śmierciożercom, wskazując na każdy wspomniany obszar. - Reszta porośnięta jest dzikim lasem, więc można bezpiecznie założyć, że miejscem spotkania będzie jedna z polan. Problem w tym, że jak widać są one zbyt daleko od siebie, więc nie możemy się rozdzielić we wszystkich trzech lokalizacjach, inaczej nie będziemy w stanie dotrzeć do właściwego miejsca z wystarczającą prędkością. Kluczem do wykonania tego zadania jest właśnie to: musimy działać szybko, zanim Potter zdąży wezwać pomoc.

\- Jeśli będzie tam bez ochrony, to dlaczego potrzebujemy tam tylu ludzi? Czy nie możemy się po prostu na niego zasadzić i zabić, zanim będzie miał szansę uzyskać pomoc? - Ktoś zapytał.

\- Taka jest idea i to jest powód, dla którego pierwsza grupa będzie mała - odpowiedział. - Ale żeby to zadziałało, nie możemy lekceważyć samego chłopca i odpowiedzi Zakonu Feniksa. Pierwsza grupa dotrze na miejsce wcześniej niż chłopiec i zaczeka na niego w lesie. Ustawiona na miejscu, na wypadek gdyby wezwali pomoc, co oznacza, że jeśli członkowie Zakonu znajdą sposób, aby się tam dostać, nie będziemy mogli od razu uzyskać wsparcia. Śmierciożercy, którzy nie trafią do tej pierwszej grupy pozostaną tutaj, czekając na wezwanie w razie potrzeby. Gdyby tak było, teleportacja na polanach byłaby bezpieczniejsza niż robienie tego w lesie - wyjaśnił Severus, a cisza w pokoju powiedziała mu, że zwrócił ich uwagę. - To znaczy, że będziecie musieli udać się na pole bitwy pieszo lub za pomocą mioteł. Dam każdemu z was kopię tej mapy. Zapamiętacie ją, a następnie przekażecie tym, którzy nie są dziś tutaj. Nie możemy ryzykować, że którakolwiek z grup wsparcia zgubiła się w lesie i nie możemy stracić tej szansy, by wreszcie zdobyć Pottera.

\- Czy naprawdę oczekujesz, że to wszystko będzie konieczne? - ktoś zapytał.

\- Nie, ale będziemy gotowi, na wszelki wypadek.

\- Skontaktuj się ze Śmierciożercami, których tu nie ma, powiedz im tylko to, co powinni wiedzieć. - Rozkazał Voldemort, wstając.

Machnięciem różdżki Severus stworzył kopie mapy, które zabrali Śmierciożercy, gdy również wstali.

\- Spotkamy się ponownie w czwartek i wtedy zostaniecie poinformowani o szczegółach. Na razie upewnijcie się, że wszyscy poznają tę mapę. Nie będę tolerować błędów.

Kiedy wszyscy zaczęli wychodzić, Severus machnął różdżką nad mapą na stole, sprawiając, że sama się złożyła, a potem zniknęła. Już miał opuścić pokój, kiedy Voldemort go powstrzymał.

\- Tak mistrzu?

\- Chcę, żebyś poszukał dla mnie informacji, Severusie.

\- Jakich informacji?

\- Zaklęcia ochronne. Potrzebuję takiego, które jest zarówno rzadkie, jak i potężne. Nie chcę ryzykować, że ktokolwiek dowie się, jak je ominąć.

\- Czym jest to, co musisz chronić?

\- Czy to robi jakąś różnicę? - zapytał go Voldemort.

\- Posiadam kilka starych rękopisów, ale aby znaleźć najlepsze zaklęcie na to, czego potrzebujesz, muszę znać niektóre cechy obiektu, który chcesz chronić.

\- Jak na przykład?

\- Waga, rozmiar, skład…

\- Zaklęcie potrzebne jest dla Nagini.

\- Nagini?

\- Tak.

\- Jestem pewien, że ochrona w kwaterze powinna wystarczyć dla…

\- Nie zadawaj mi pytań, Severusie. Możesz to zrobić czy nie?

\- Oczywiście, mistrzu.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Teraz udaj się do siedziby Zakonu Feniksa i dowiedz się, co się dzieje. Jak powiedziałem wcześniej, nie będę tolerować błędów. Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak z tym atakiem, wina spadnie wyłącznie na twoje barki. Dobrze wiesz, jakie będą tego konsekwencje.

***

Wydawało się, że każda mijająca godzina zwiększała napięcie w siedzibie Zakonu. Zawsze wydawało się, że po domu błąkają się ludzie. Zawsze w pośpiechu, zawsze szepcząc między sobą, a wielu patrzy podejrzliwie na każdego, kogo spotykają, jakby wierzyli, że są obserwowani, szpiegowani. W powietrzu unosiło się zarówno oczekiwanie, jak i strach, które wydawały się sprawiać, że byli jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowani.

Treningi z pewnością też nie poprawiały nastroju. Kingsley podzielił Zakon na mniejsze grupy zgodnie z ich mocą i umiejętnościami, a następnie zorganizował aurorów, którzy byli w Zakonie, aby ich instruowali i szkolili, przydzielając każdemu grupę do prowadzenia. W tym celu przygotowali specjalnie niektóre pokoje w domu i opracowali napięty harmonogram, aby każda grupa miała jak najwięcej szkoleń. Mieli tylko kilka dni, zanim będą musieli zmierzyć się z Voldemortem i jego Śmierciożercami, a liczyła się każda minuta.

Wiedząc, że znajdą się na linii frontu, gdy nadejdzie czas, i że byli na to lepiej przygotowani niż większość członków Zakonu, ona, Harry i Ron zostali przydzieleni do pierwszej grupy. W przeciwieństwie do większości pozostałych, którzy dzielili swój czas pomiędzy nauką nowych zaklęć i klątw, a ćwiczeniem tego, co znali, oni skupiali się na pojedynkach.

Towarzyszyli im potężniejsi i bardziej doświadczeni członkowie Zakonu i była bardziej niż zadowolona, że ich trójka była na równi, jeśli chodzi o pojedynki. Mieli pokój tylko dla siebie, pokój, w którym nikt im nie przeszkadzał. Trenowali prawie bez przerwy i nie mogli sobie pozwolić na dzielenie przestrzeni z innymi grupami.

Kingsley, Szalonooki, Draco i cała trójka byli stałymi gośćmi, chociaż często dołączali do nich też inni, jak Remus, kiedy wracał z jaskiń, w których ukrywały się wilkołaki. Inni przywódcy grup, gdy nie byli zajęci uczeniem, również do nich zaglądali, tak samo jak inni Weasleyowie, kiedy z jakiegoś powodu potrzebowali więcej przeciwników.

Wszyscy pracowali bez przerwy, ale żadne z nich nie trenowało tak intensywnie jak Harry. Hermiona nie była pewna, czy mogłaby z tym cokolwiek zrobić, ani czy w ogóle powinna interweniować.

Tarzając się po podłodze, aby uniknąć klątwy Draco, przeszukała pokój oczami, próbując znaleźć coś, co mogłaby wykorzystać na swoją korzyść. Czegoś w rodzaju drzewa po jej lewej stronie.

Wiedząc, że bitwa odbędzie się na polanie w pobliżu lasu, ponieważ to właśnie Severus powiedział Zakonowi poprzedniego dnia, zanim wyszła za nim z kwatery głównej, zdecydowali, że przydałoby się zaadaptować pokój, w którym trenowali. do warunków, w jakich będą się znajdować, kiedy będzie miała miejsce faktyczna bitwa. W magiczny sposób powiększyli pomieszczenie, umieszczając pośrodku dużą polanę, otoczoną skałami i drzewami. „To dla nich najlepszy sposób, by naprawdę się przygotować”, powiedział im Szalonooki, i jak dotąd wydawało się to właściwe.

Poczuła, jak drzewo drży przed nią, gdy uderzyła w nie klątwa Draco, i wycelowała różdżkę zza pnia, strzelając do tyłu i słysząc, jak Draco odbija klątwę. Już miała strzelić ponownie, gdy skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi rozproszyło ją.

\- Spotkanie za pięć minut - powiedział Szalonooki od drzwi i wszyscy wstrzymali to, co robili.

\- Uratowana przez spotkanie - powiedział Draco, podchodząc do niej.

\- Och, tak, zostałeś uratowany - powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem, gdy ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

\- Nie o to chodzi…

\- Odpuść, Malfoy - usłyszała głos Harry'ego. - Nie ma sensu się z nią kłócić, powinieneś już to wiedzieć.

\- Tak, lepiej jej nie wkurzać, bo nigdy nie dożyjesz końca - dodał po chwili Ron.

\- Czy moglibyście odpuścić? - zapytała. - Sprawiacie, że brzmię jak okropna jędza.

\- Ćśś, próbujemy tylko odstraszyć fretkę - powiedział Harry udawanym szeptem, wiedząc, że Draco go słyszy.

\- Och, w takim razie - odszepnęła - Opowiedz mu o tym, jak przeklęłam moich przyjaciół, żeby zostawili mnie w spokoju.

\- To się nigdy nie wydarzyło - powiedział Ron.

\- Chcesz, żebym to zmieniła? - zapytała go groźnie, uśmiechając się, kiedy zobaczyła błysk strachu w jego oczach.

\- Powinniśmy się pospieszyć, jeśli nie chcemy się spóźnić - powiedział Draco, wychodząc na korytarz. Pozwoliła Ronowi wyjść, a potem powstrzymała Harry'ego, kiedy wychodził.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała.

\- Pewnie.

\- Wiem, że martwisz się tym, co wydarzy się w ten czwartek, ale nie możesz tak dalej.

\- Nie mogę czego?

\- Harry, w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni prawie nic nie jadłeś i nie spałeś wystarczająco dużo. Wszystko, co robisz, to trenujesz, i to zdecydowanie za dużo.

\- Muszę trenować, muszę być gotowy. Jestem tym, który powinien go powstrzymać, Hermiono, i muszę być gotowy. Nie mogę pozwolić, aby więcej ludzi umarło przeze mnie.

\- To nie przez ciebie, Harry. To przez niego ludzie umierali. To przez Voldemorta, nie przez ciebie.

\- Słuchaj, wszystko w porządku. Potrzebuję tylko więcej treningu, to wszystko.

\- Nie, musisz zwolnić i zachować siłę, nie możesz…

\- Pośpieszcie się - przerwał Ron z korytarza. - Wszyscy na was czekają.

\- Daj nam chwilę, Ronald.

\- Pospieszcie się, dobrze? - słyszała, jak mamrocze, odchodząc.

\- Martwię się o ciebie, Harry.

\- Wiem o tym, ale nie musisz.

\- W porządku, zawrzyjmy umowę - powiedziała. - Obiecuję, że przestanę się martwić, jeśli obiecasz, że będziesz o siebie dbać. A to oznacza regularne posiłki i spanie.

\- Gdyby pani Weasley mogła cię usłyszeć, byłaby tak dumna, że zaczęłaby płakać. Brzmisz zupełnie jak ona - zażartował.

\- Mówię poważnie, Harry.

\- Wiem. Będę jeść i spać, ale też będę trenować. A teraz chodźmy, zanim przyślą Rona, żeby nas tam zaciągnął - dodał, zanim zdążyła zaprotestować.

Biblioteka, miejsce, w którym ostatnio odbywała się większość spotkań, była już pełna ludzi, najwyraźniej czekających tylko na nich dwoje. Nie było już wolnych krzeseł, więc ona i Harry pospiesznie podeszli do miejsca, w którym stali Ron i Draco, przy oknie, obok niektórych aurorów, którzy patrzyli na nich, jakby właśnie stracili najcenniejsze minuty całego życia, czekając na nich.

\- Dziękuję, że do nas dołączyliście - rozległ się sarkastyczny głos Severusa i musiała walczyć, by ukryć uśmiech, kiedy go usłyszała.

\- Przepraszam - wymamrotała, czując, jak grupa Aurorów patrzy na nią.

\- Jak wielu z was już wie - zaczął Severus po chwili - za dwa dni w końcu zmierzymy się z Czarnym Panem, chociaż nie znam jeszcze dokładnego czasu ani lokalizacji. Wiem jednak, że tak się stanie. Wszystko rozegra się w puszczy, kilka mil na północ od Cheviot Hills. Wykorzystamy otaczające ten teren lasy do ukrycia i zasadzenia się na Śmierciożerców, gdy tam dotrą.

\- Zostałem też poinformowany, że zostaliście podzieleni na grupy w celach szkoleniowych - kontynuował. - Wszyscy pozostaniecie w tych grupach na czas bitwy. Każda grupa zostanie zabrana w inne miejsce, gdy nadejdzie czas i będzie musiała pozostać niezauważona, dopóki nie będzie potrzebna. Totemy anty-aportacyjne zostaną ustawione na tym obszarze, gdy tylko przybędzie Czarny Pan, więc wszyscy będziecie musieli mieć przy sobie świstoklik do użycia w nagłym wypadku. To będzie jedyne wyjście z pola bitwy.

\- Nie mogę wystarczająco podkreślić, jak ważna jest gotowość. Ta bitwa może być naszą jedyną szansą na pokonanie Czarnego Pana, a porażka będzie kosztować nas znacznie więcej niż nasze życie. Potraktujcie szkolenia poważnie i upewnijcie się, że jesteście gotowi na wszystko. Śmierciożercy nie zawahają się zabić któregokolwiek z was, a jedynym sposobem na pokonanie ich jest użycie tego samego rodzaju magii. Nie będzie miejsca na wątpliwości ani na słabe zaklęcia, które mają na celu jedynie chwilowe zatrzymanie, rozbrojenie lub osłabienie wroga. Musicie ich zabić, inaczej oni was zabiją.

Słyszała kilka pomruków w całym pokoju, niektóre zgadzały się z tym, co powiedział Severus, inne były przerażone tym pomysłem. Ale miał rację. Jedynym sposobem na pokonanie Voldemorta było użycie tej samej broni, której używał, a to oznaczało zabijanie.

Gdy jej oczy przeszukiwały pokój, przeskakując wzrokiem z jednej twarzy na drugą, próbując odczytać ich miny. Zauważyła, że drzwi się otwierają i zamykają, a potem usłyszała, jak Molly sapie i szepcze: „Bill”.

Jej wzrok natychmiast padł na czarodzieja, który wszedł do środka i odwrócił się do Severusa, ignorując całą uwagę, jaką zwracał na siebie u ludzi w pokoju. Nie widziała go od kilku tygodni i wiedziała tylko, że został wysłany na misję z Charliem.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytał go chłodno Severus. - Wzywałem twojego brata.

\- Nie mógł przybyć, więc wysłał mnie. Wrócę i powiem mu, czego potrzebujesz.

\- Bardzo dobrze - powiedział. - Reszta z was może wrócić do treningów.

Wszyscy powoli opuścili salę, zatrzymując się na chwilę w korytarzu, aby porozmawiać o tym, co właśnie powiedział im Severus, a następnie udali się ze swoimi grupami do sal treningowych. W środku zostali tylko Severus, Bill i Kingsley.

Ona też chciała tam zostać, dowiedzieć się, co się dzieje, ale wiedziała, że nie może. Zamiast tego czekała, aż Severus skończy i opuści bibliotekę, wraz z Molly i Arturem, którzy czekali, aż wyjdzie ich syn.

Po prawie piętnastu minutach zaczęła się martwić, zastanawiając się, co ich tak długo zajmuje. Na szczęście drzwi w końcu się otworzyły i Bill wyszedł na zewnątrz, a wkrótce za nim Severus.

Kiedy Bill podszedł do miejsca, w którym byli jego rodzice, poszła korytarzem w kierunku wejścia, podążając za Severusem. Wiedziała, że trójka Weasleyów była rozproszona, a Kingsley wciąż był w bibliotece, więc tego nie zauważyli. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nikt inny jej nie zobaczy.

\- Zaczekaj - szepnęła, gdy Severus dotarł do drzwi, a on natychmiast się odwrócił.

\- Co jest? - zapytał, jego oczy szukały za nią jakichkolwiek oznak towarzystwa. Kiedy upewnił się, że są sami, podszedł do niej.

\- Po prostu… są jakieś wieści o planach na czwartek? - zapytała, nie wiedząc, co jeszcze powiedzieć.

\- Muszę udać się do lasu, o którym dziś wspomniałem, i zdecydować, jakie jest najlepsze miejsce na bitwę. Są trzy lub cztery polanki, które by się nadały, ale muszę sprawdzić otoczenie, aby zobaczyć, czy jest wystarczająco dużo miejsca na ukrycie się Zakonu.

\- Chcesz, żebym poszła tam z tobą? Może będę mogła pomóc.

\- Nie, Czarny Pan mógł tam wysłać kilku Śmierciożerców. Nie możemy ryzykować, że cię zobaczą.

\- Czy naprawdę mamy szansę? - zapytała i zobaczyła, jak się waha, a jego oczy ponownie przeszukują otoczenie w poszukiwaniu niepożądanego towarzystwa.

\- Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, powinniśmy - odpowiedział. - Ale kiedy nadejdzie czas, Zakon musi działać szybko, zabijając jak najwięcej Śmierciożerców, zanim przybędą inni.

\- Co tam się stało? Po co potrzebowałeś Billa i Charliego?

\- Dowiedziałem się dzisiaj, że Czarny Pan również szykuje inferiusy.

\- Co? - sapnęła.

\- Wszyscy są gotowi na przebudzenie i nie wiem, ile ich będzie.

\- Jeśli ich użyje, nie będziemy mieli szans. Są kimś więcej niż ludźmi, nie możemy wszystkich zwalczyć, zwłaszcza inferiusów.

\- Dlatego próbowałem skontaktować się z Charliem Weasleyem. Jak wiesz, od kilku lat pracuje w rezerwacie w Rumunii.

\- Więc? - zapytała, nie rozumiejąc, do czego zmierza.

\- Jaki jest najlepszy sposób na pokonanie inferiusów? Co im najbardziej szkodzi i je przeraża? - zapytał.

\- Ogień, ale… - Westchnęła głośno, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, co planuje. - Ale czy można je kontrolować?

\- On tak uważa.

\- Ale zabranie ich tutaj zajęłoby Charliemu zbyt wiele czasu, a ukrycie ich w lesie byłoby prawie niemożliwe.

\- Jestem tego świadomy i podejmowane są niezbędne przygotowania.

\- Jeśli to zadziała, czy myślisz, że mamy szansę na wygraną?

\- Myślę, że tak.

\- Kiedy będziesz…

\- Hermiono - ktoś zawołał, przerywając im, a ona odwróciła się, żeby zobaczyć, kto to. Po chwili ujrzała Kingsleya idącego korytarzem w ich kierunku.

\- Harry cię szuka - powiedział i zatrzymał się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Severus stoi tuż obok niej. - Myślałem, że już wyszedłeś - powiedział mu.

\- Jeszcze nie - odparł Severus. Zdziwiła się, widząc wyraz twarzy Kingsleya. Jego zwykle łagodny wyraz twarzy stał się śmiertelnie poważny, gdy spoglądał na Severusa.

\- W takim razie do zobaczenia, Hermiono - powiedział Severus, zaskakując ją delikatnym tonem swojego głosu, a zwłaszcza swoimi działaniami.

Biorąc ją za rękę, powoli odwrócił ją twarzą do siebie, spojrzał na Kingsleya przez sekundę, a potem pochylił się i pocałował ją, powoli, czule, z ręką wplecioną w jej włosy, gdy przyciągał ją do siebie.

Czuła, jak jej nogi lekko się trzęsą, kiedy poddała się pocałunkowi, odpowiadając życzliwie, zapominając o wszystkim oprócz trzymającego ją mężczyzny. Ale zbyt szybko przerwał pocałunek, jego oczy zatrzymały się przez chwilę na jej oczach, a złowrogi błysk na nich pojawił się, gdy uśmiechnął się i odwrócił do Kingsleya.

\- Shacklebolt - powiedział, lekko kiwając głową i odwracając się do niej po ostatni krótki pocałunek, szepcząc „do widzenia” w jej usta, po czym otworzył drzwi i wyszedł.

\- Harry czeka na ciebie - powiedział Kingsley po chwili. Zmusiła się do odwrócenia się w jego stronę, czując jak jej policzki płoną. - Chciał z tobą trenować - zakończył równym tonem, który nie był zły, ale też nie przyjacielski. Ostatni raz spojrzał na nią i też odszedł.

Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co właśnie zrobił Severus, całując ją w ten sposób na oczach Kingsleya. Część jej była zła, wiedząc, że zrobił to tylko po to, by rozwścieczyć aurora, ale drugiej to nie obchodziło, dopóki mogła go mieć. Severus mógł to zrobić źle, ale musiała przyznać, że kochała każdą minutę.

Jej serce biło wściekle, nogi były wciąż słabe, gdy powoli szła korytarzem w kierunku ich sali treningowej. Na wspomnienie pocałunku poczuła mrowienie w ustach i miała nadzieję, że wkrótce go znowu zobaczy.


	59. Początek końca

Zaskoczyły ją krzyki dobiegające z zewnątrz i pospiesznie zostawiając widelec na stole, wyciągnęła różdżkę i otworzyła drzwi, gotowa na wszystko. Cóż, prawie wszystko. Po całym tym krzyku mogła się spodziewać złych wiadomości, być może nawet niespodziewanego ataku Śmierciożerców. Jednak z pewnością nie spodziewałaby się znaleźć dwóch członków Zakonu stojących na korytarzu z różdżkami wycelowanymi w siebie, krzycząc i grożąc, że przeklną drugiego w zapomnienie.

Napięcie w kwaterze głównej rosło wykładniczo i teraz, kiedy byli zaledwie dzień od bitwy, większość wydawała się gotowa do wybuchu.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytała, jej wzrok przesunął się z dwóch wrzeszczących czarodziejów na zebranych wokół nich, próbujących ich uspokoić.

\- Zrobiłeś to celowo, próbowałeś ją zabić! - Jeden z czarodziejów krzyknął na drugiego, a gdy mówił, a z jego różdżki wyleciały czerwone iskry.

\- Zwariowałeś? Dlaczego miałbym chcieć ją zabić? - odkrzyknął drugi.

\- Jesteś jednym z nich. Próbujesz nas wszystkich zabić przed bitwą. Ale ja ci nie pozwolę. Zabiję cię jak zdradzieckiego drania, którym jesteś.

\- Wystarczy - zagrzmiał głos Kingsleya, zaskakując ich wszystkich. - Opuśćcie teraz różdżki - rozkazał, ale żaden z czarodziejów tego nie zrobił tego. - Opuśćcie je w tej chwili, bo inaczej będę zmuszony przekląć was obu i obiecuję, że to nie będzie miłe - powiedział stanowczym tonem, trzymając różdżkę wycelowaną w obu mężczyzn, gotową do strzału.

\- Nie opuszczę różdżki, dopóki on tego nie zrobi - powiedział jeden z czarodziejów.

\- Jeśli myślisz, że możesz oszukać mnie, żebym odłożył różdżkę, to się mylisz. Po prostu czeka na okazję, by mnie przekląć - powiedział drugi, zerkając na Kingsleya, ale mocno trzymając różdżkę przed sobą.

\- Opuśćcie teraz różdżki, nie powiem tego więcej - powiedział Kingsley spokojnie, ale stanowczo.

Żałowała, że nie może powiedzieć, że to jedyny incydent tego dnia, ale to byłoby kłamstwo. Im bliżej zbliżał się termin, tym bardziej wszyscy wydawali się żyć na krawędzi, a uspokojenie ich za każdym razem stawało się coraz trudniejsze. To tylko kwestia czasu, zanim ktoś naprawdę zostanie ranny. Wystarczająco złe było to, że musieli stawić czoła Voldemortowi i jego śmierciożercom. Z pewnością nie potrzebowali jeszcze walk wewnątrz Zakonu.

Jego ręka poruszyła się tak szybko, że nawet nie zdała sobie sprawy, co się dzieje, dopóki różdżki obu czarodziejów nie znalazły się na dłoni Kingsleya. Jego własna różdżka wciąż była wycelowana w nich, pokazując każdemu jeden z powodów, dla których był szefem Biura Aurorów.

\- A teraz powiedzcie mi, co się stało - powiedział zszokowanym czarodziejom, z których jeden wciąż patrzył na jego dłoń, jakby nie rozumiał, co się właśnie wydarzyło.

\- Przeklął moją żonę - powiedział ze złością drugi. - Pracuje dla… - zaczął krzyczeć, ale machnięcie różdżką Kingsleya natychmiast go uciszyło, a jego twarz poczerwieniała, gdy próbował krzyczeć.

\- Uspokoisz się i bez krzyku wyjaśnisz, co się stało, albo będę zmuszony wysłać cię do Ministerstwa i zatrzymać cię. Możesz mi powiedzieć, co się stało? - zapytał, a kiedy czarodziej skinął głową, zdjął Zaklęcie Wyciszające.

\- Próbował zabić moją żonę.

\- To szaleństwo. On oszalał - powiedział drugi czarodziej do Kingsleya.

\- Czy ktoś widział, co się stało? - zapytał, rozglądając się po małym tłumie, który zebrał się wokół nich. - Ktokolwiek?

\- Trenowaliśmy - wyjaśnił jeden z aurorów. - Johnston walczył z żoną Byrne'a i nie udało jej się odeprzeć jednej z jego z klątw.

\- Och, racja, obwiniaj ją! Jest teraz w ambulatorium z oparzoną ręką!

\- To był wypadek - powiedział Johnston Kingsleyowi prawie błagalnym tonem.

\- Nie był! Próbował ją zabić, wiem, że tak!

\- Co sądzisz? - Kingsley zapytał Aurora.

\- Ćwiczyliśmy, to był tylko wypadek.

\- To kłamstwo! - krzyknął Byrne, sprawiając, że Kingsley znów się do niego odwrócił.

\- Uspokój się, nie powiem tego więcej. - powiedział mu stanowczo. - Tonks, zbierz wszystkich w bibliotece. Jeśli chodzi o was dwoje, chodźcie za mną - powiedział, wchodząc do jednego z kilku pustych pokoi w korytarzu.

\- Po co on chce nas wszystkich w bibliotece? - zapytała Tonks.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale cokolwiek to jest, wkrótce się dowiemy. Pomożesz mi wezwać wszystkich?

\- Jasne - powiedziała, idąc korytarzem, pukając do wszystkich drzwi i informując do wszystkich, którzy nie obserwowali walki.

Po prawie pół godzinie wszyscy w kwaterze głównej znajdowali się w bibliotece, którą musieli nieco powiększyć, aby zmieścić tłum, i niecierpliwie czekali na Kingsleya.

\- Rozumiem, że wszyscy jesteście spięci i zmartwieni - powiedział Kingsley, kiedy wszedł do pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi, wszyscy szybko ucichli, by nasłuchiwać. - Ta sytuacja nie może trwać dłużej. Mamy jeszcze tylko jeden dzień na przygotowania, i nie możemy spędzać czasu walcząc ze sobą. Odbędzie się bitwa większa niż ktokolwiek z nas do tej pory był świadkiem i wszyscy będziemy jej częścią. Potrzebujemy tam każdej pojedynczej czarownicy i czarodzieja, aby walczyć, jeśli chcemy mieć szansę. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni mieliśmy dziesiątki incydentów, a kilka chwil temu jedna z tych dyskusji prawie źle się skończyła. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na walkę ze sobą. Damy tylko wrogowi szansę jeśli to zrobimy. Musimy być zjednoczeni i musimy być skupieni na tym, co nas czeka. Pamiętajcie, o co walczycie - powiedział, badając wzrokiem każdą twarz w pokoju, upewniając się, że wszyscy słuchają.

\- Wszyscy tutaj wierzą w Zakon, w to, co on reprezentuje, i są gotowi zaryzykować własne życie, aby go bronić, pozostawić lepszy świat dla przyszłych pokoleń - kontynuował. - Wszyscy się boimy, boimy się tego, co się wydarzy i jest to naturalne, ale jeśli pozwolimy, by strach przejął nad nami władzę, wtedy będziemy zgubieni.

\- Mówiąc to, muszę was ostrzec - powiedział poważnie, po chwili ciszy. - Nie będę tolerować kolejnego incydentu, takiego jak dzisiejszy. Jeśli macie z kimś problem, albo przychodzicie do mnie, albo czekacie do zakończenia bitwy. Jeśli ja lub ktokolwiek inny będzie musiał przerwać walkę, obiecuję, że zatrzymam tego, kto będzie w nią zaangażowany, i upewnię się, że zostanie wysłany do Azkabanu. Czy to zrozumiałe? - zapytał, a kilku przytaknęło.

\- Jest kilka eliksirów, które mogą pomóc wam zachować spokój. Znajdziecie je w ambulatorium, ale używajcie ich tylko wtedy, gdy są niezwykle potrzebne. Wróćcie do tego, co robiliście, jest jeszcze wiele do zrobienia - zakończył i jako pierwszy opuścił pokój.

Nie czując już głodu, cicho wyszła za tłumem z biblioteki i wróciła do głównej sali treningowej, znajdując tam Draco.

\- Jak się tu dostałeś tak szybko?

\- Nie mogłem znieść ani sekundy w tym pokoju i wyszedłem tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Nie potrzebuję przemówień na temat tego, jak wspaniały jest Zakon i jak wszyscy powinniśmy być przyjaciółmi.

\- Dlaczego tu jesteś, Draco?

\- Gdzie indziej mógłbym być? - zapytał z poważnym wyrazem twarzy, patrząc na nią.

\- Mogłeś odejść, udać się w bezpieczne miejsce.

\- Nie ma już dla mnie bezpiecznego miejsca.

\- A mimo to, zamiast po prostu się ukrywać lub uciekać, pomagasz nam. Dlaczego?

\- Nie wiesz? - zapytał ją z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Nie - odpowiedziała, nagle bojąc się usłyszeć jego powody.

\- Tak, wiesz. Po prostu nie chcesz tego przyznać - odparł, przechylając głowę na bok, patrząc na nią z intensywnością w oczach, której wcześniej nie widziała.

\- A więc masz ochotę na więcej treningu? - zapytała, próbując zmienić temat.

\- Nie chcesz czekać na Pottera i Łasica?

\- Jedzą lunch.

\- Trochę za późno na lunch, prawda?

\- Co się stało, Malfoy, boisz się pojedynku z dziewczyną? - zapytała, wyciągając różdżkę.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, uśmiechnął się złośliwie i sięgnął po różdżkę, zamykając drzwi machnięciem, zanim wycelował w nią.

\- Kiedy będziesz gotowa, Granger - powiedział, a jego oczy błyszczały na myśl o pojedynku.

Bez słowa rzuciła pierwsze zaklęcie, robiąc dwa szybkie kroki w bok, gdy je blokował, i wysyłając kolejne, gdy był rozproszony.

Zaklęcie Żądlące trafiło Draco w nogę, a ona zaśmiała się głośno, kiedy krzyknął i podskoczył na jednej nodze.

\- To było podłe, Granger - powiedział, rzucając na nią klątwę, którą z łatwością odepchnęła, gdy kilka razy wyciągnął nogę i niepewnie na niej stanął.

\- Chcesz, żebym cię zabrała do szpitala? - zapytała z udawanym zmartwieniem, a on odwzajemnił jej uśmiech, rzucając jej kolejne zaklęcie, którego ledwo przegapiła.

\- Myślisz, że jesteś zabawna? - zapytał ją, przesuwając różdżkę na bok i rzucając Zaklęcie Tnące w drzewo obok niej. Przecięło ono dużą gałąź, która uderzyła ją w głowę, odwracając jej uwagę na tyle, że uderzył ją Klątwą Gąbczastych Kolan.

Zanim się zorientowała, co się dzieje, upadła na podłogę, a dźwięk śmiechu Draco dotarł do jej uszu.

Z paskudnym uśmieszkiem, odwróciła się do niego i wyszeptała: „Tarantallegra”, śmiejąc się ponownie z zaskoczenia na jego twarzy, gdy jego nogi zaczęły poruszać się z własnej woli.

\- Finite Incantatem - mruknęła i powoli wstała, dając Draco czas na zakończenie zaklęcia wpływającego na jego nogi, zanim zaatakuje ponownie.

\- To był słaby kaliber, Granger - powiedział Draco, kiedy udało mu się znów stanąć w miejscu.

\- Chcesz wyciągnąć duże działa?

\- Myślisz, że jesteś na to gotowa? - zadrwił, ponownie celując w nią różdżką.

\- Przekonajmy się - powiedziała. - Expelliarmus!

\- Myślałem, że powiedziałaś wielkie działa - zaśmiał się, z łatwością odpychając jej klątwę.

\- Bardzo dobrze, sam się o to prosiłeś - powiedziała z uśmieszkiem, strzelając do drzewa obok niego, tak jak to robił wcześniej, i wykorzystując odwrócenie uwagi, by wybiec z polany, używając cieni i pni drzew jako osłony, gdy obserwowała go z lepszego kąta.

Pojedynkowanie się było dobrym pomysłem i dzięki temu umiejętności walki wszystkich uległy poprawie. To był dobry sposób na przygotowanie się na to, co miało nadejść, nie wspominając o sposobie na rozproszenie większości członków Zakonu. Dopóki byli skupieni na poprawie i przygotowywaniu się, nie myśleli dokładnie o tym, do czego się przygotowują i co to będzie oznaczać.

Używając zaklęcia, aby stłumić swoje kroki, przeszła przez środek pokoju, używając drzew jako osłony, próbując zbliżyć się do niego na tyle, by wycelować. Stał odwrócony do niej plecami, najwyraźniej szukając jej w otoczeniu, a ona skorzystała z okazji, podchodząc bliżej i podnosząc różdżkę, gdy odgłos kroków tuż za nią zaskoczył ją.

Poczuła na szyi czubek różdżki, a potem ktoś zbliżył się do niej, aż poczuła jego oddech przy uchu.

\- Tego nie przewidziałaś, prawda? - wyszeptał Draco, a ona zmarszczyła brwi, zmieszana. Jeśli Draco stał za nią, to dlaczego wciąż mogła go widzieć tuż przed sobą? - Bez słowa? To ciekawy efekt - powiedział, a ona poczuła, jak macha różdżką za jej szyją, sprawiając, że postać przed nią znika.

\- Jak to zrobiłeś? - zapytała, obserwując słabą mgłę, którą pozostawiło po sobie odbicie.

\- To zaklęcie Lustra, lekko zmodyfikowane. Niezwykle przydatne, jak widzisz - odpowiedział, przyciskając różdżkę do jej szyi.

\- Czy możesz mnie nauczyć, jak to zrobić?

\- Będziesz musiała na to zasłużyć - powiedział i chociaż nie widziała jego twarzy, wiedziała, że się uśmiecha.

Starając się nie pozwolić mu zobaczyć ruchu, ostrożnie owinęła ramię wokół pleców, próbując wycelować różdżką w jego klatkę piersiową. Klątwa, której użyła, była tą, której ją nauczył i której nie lubiła, gdy tylko usłyszała jej efekty. Kto by pomyślał, że okaże się tak przydatna?

Została stworzona, by używać go jako tortury, powiedział jej Draco wieki temu, chociaż, podobnie jak większość klątw, których ich nauczył, dawno temu została wyjęta spod prawa. Klątwa sprawiła, że płuca ofiary puchły, nie tylko powodując ból, ale także uniemożliwiając oddychanie.

Tak jak się spodziewała, w chwili, gdy uderzyła go klątwa, zatoczył się do tyłu, łapiąc oddech i puszczając ją. Z bolesnym wyrazem twarzy upadł na podłogę, a różdżka wypadła mu z dłoni i stuknęła o podłogę.

Z triumfalnym uśmiechem podeszła tam, gdzie leżał, górując nad nim, gdy ponownie wycelowała różdżkę w jego klatkę piersiową i zdjęła klątwę, patrząc, jak bierze głęboki oddech, gdy spojrzał na nią krzywo.

\- To było tanie - powiedział, kiedy próbował wstać, ale ponownie wycelowała różdżkę w jego klatkę piersiową i położyła stopę na jego ramieniu, spychając go z powrotem w dół.

\- Powiedziałeś wielkie działa - odpowiedziała niewinnie. - A teraz, czy zasłużyłam na prawo do nauczenia się tego uroku?

\- Nie grałaś fair.

\- Kto decyduje, co jest sprawiedliwe? Musiałam cię pokonać i tak zrobiłam. Ile mi to zajęło? W sumie piętnaście minut?

Zwężając oczy, powoli odpowiedział: 

\- Dlaczego myślisz, że mnie pokonałaś? - zanim przesunął obie ręce do jej kostki i odepchnął ją, odwrócił się tak, że udało mu się kopnąć jej drugą nogę, sprawiając, że upadła na podłogę i upuściła własną różdżkę.

Szybko jak wąż przewrócił się na bok, kładąc się na niej, trzymając ją za ręce, kiedy próbowała z nim walczyć. Mógłby też walczyć bez różdżki? Cóż, był pełen niespodzianek.

\- A teraz, co mówiłaś o pokonaniu mnie? - zapytał z uśmiechem, trzymając ją, gdy próbowała walczyć. Jednak była wojowniczką i uwielbiała wyzwania. Nie przestanie, dopóki nie odwrócił sytuacji i nie pokona go.

Rozejrzawszy się dookoła, zobaczyła swoją różdżkę leżącą kilka stóp dalej i wyszarpnęła prawą rękę, próbując najpierw sięgnąć po różdżkę i wezwać ją. Gdy było jasne, że jest za daleko, on tylko się zaśmiał z jej próby i ponownie przyszpilił jej ramię.

\- Możesz być dobra, kiedy masz różdżkę, ale musisz wiedzieć, jak się bronić, kiedy jej nie masz - powiedział. - A teraz przyznaj, że jestem lepszy od ciebie, a pozwolę ci odejść - powiedział, patrząc z aroganckim wyrazem twarzy, jak walczy jeszcze bardziej, nie chcąc przyznać się do porażki.

\- W porządku, dobrze - westchnęła po sekundzie, a on rozluźnił uścisk, tak jak się spodziewała. Z całą siłą, na jaką mogła się zdobyć, odepchnęła go jedną ręką, a drugą zacisnęła w pięść i rzuciła się do przodu, uderzając go w bok twarzy i sprawiając, że jęknął z bólu i upadł.

Sięgnęła po różdżkę, odepchnęła go, zanim mógł wstać i przysunęła się do niego, przesuwając jedno z jej kolan do jego klatki piersiowej, aby go przytrzymać.

\- Mówiłeś… - mruknęła, zadowolona z siebie. - Teraz, jak widzisz, jestem wyraźnie lepszym pojedynkującym się. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie obchodzi mnie, czy się do tego przyznasz, czy nie, wiem, że jestem lepsza - powiedziała mu z szerokim uśmiechem. - A więc, skoro wyraźnie cię pokonałam, mogłabym dodać, że dość łatwo - powiedziała, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć, jak marszczy brwi.

\- Najpierw opuść różdżkę - powiedział. - I gdybyś osunęła to kolano od moich żeber, byłbym wdzięczny.

Niechętnie przesunęła się tak, że klęczała obok niego, a on znowu ją oszukał, przesuwając dłoń za jej szyję i odpychając ją na bok, sprawiając, że straciła równowagę i upadła. Tak jak poprzednio, przetoczył się nad nią i przytrzymał ją, śmiejąc się głośno.

\- Powinnaś wiedzieć, że lepiej nie ufać przeciwnikowi - powiedział, gdy się skrzywiła. Oszukał ją tak, jak ona oszukała go zaledwie kilka chwil wcześniej. Jak mogła tego nie przewidzieć? - A jeśli chodzi o zaklęcie - dodał, opierając swoje ciało o jej ciało - powiedziałem, że musisz zasłużyć na prawo do jego nauki, nie powiedziałem, jak to zrobić.

Nie dając jej czasu na reakcję, pochylił się i pocałował ją, przeklinając i cofając się, gdy próbowała przygryźć jego wargę.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz?

\- Wcześniej zapytałaś mnie, dlaczego tu jestem - powiedział, wciąż trzymając usta blisko jej, ale nie próbował jej ponownie pocałować. - Co mogę powiedzieć, żebyś zrozumiała?

\- Żebym zrozumiała co? - zapytała.

\- Że jestem tutaj przez ciebie, Hermiono - powiedział, a szczerość w jego oczach zraniła ją.

\- To nie może być prawdziwy powód, Draco - powiedziała cicho. - Ledwo mnie znasz.

\- Czy rzeczywiście tak myślisz? - zapytał, pochylając się bliżej.

Była tak skupiona na tym, co się dzieje, że zdała sobie sprawę, że nie są sami, kiedy ktoś odchrząknął i ich obie głowy odskoczyły na bok, a oczy rozszerzyły się, kiedy zdali sobie sprawę, że Moody, Remus, Tonks, Harry i Ron tam byli. Potem usłyszała głos Severusa obok nich i sapnęła.

\- Jeśli to nie koliduje z waszymi sprawami osobistymi... - powiedział chłodno - Organizujemy spotkanie w bibliotece. Może chcielibyście do nas dołączyć, kiedy skończycie - dodał, patrząc intensywnie na Draco, a potem odwrócił się i wyszedł, a za nim pozostali. Tylko Harry i Ron zostali z tyłu.

\- Co to ma być? - zapytał Ron ze złością, przywracając ją do rzeczywistości.

\- Puść - powiedziała, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że Draco wciąż trzyma jej ręce razem, a on wstał bez słowa i podał jej rękę, którą chwyciła.

\- Ćwiczyliśmy - odpowiedziała, starając się zabrzmieć nonszalancko, chociaż wiedziała, że prawdopodobnie rumieni się pod spojrzeniami przyjaciół.

\- Ćwiczyliście? Co dokładnie?

\- Granger chciała, żebym nauczył ją zaklęcia i powiedziałem jej, że jeśli chce się go nauczyć, najpierw będzie musiała mnie pokonać.

\- I zrobiłabym to, gdybyś nie oszukiwał - odpowiedziała, odwracając się do Draco, zadowolona, że daje jej wyjście.

\- Nie walczymy według zasad pojedynków, Granger - powiedział. - Szykujemy się do wojny. Wszystkie chwyty dozwolone.

\- Niedawno twierdziłeś, że oszukiwałam - odpowiedziała, idąc do drzwi. Ron i Harry wydawali się być zbyt zaskoczeni zarówno tym, co zastali jak weszli, jak i ich rozmową. Już chcieli się odezwać, ale ona nie dała im szansy. - Lepiej się pospieszmy, nie chcemy się spóźnić - powiedziała. - Nie myśl, że tak łatwo ci odpuszczę - szepnęła do Draco, gdy szli w stronę biblioteki. - Nie miałeś prawa robić tego, co zrobiłeś.

\- Cieszę się, że mogliście poświęcić chwilę - powiedział Severus, gdy tylko otworzyli drzwi do biblioteki. - Siadać.

Chciała z nim porozmawiać, wyjaśnić, co się stało z Draco, ale wiedziała, że to nie jest odpowiedni moment, nie z wszystkimi obecnymi, więc milczała i usiadła. Szybki rzut oka powiedział jej, że jedynymi osobami w pokoju byli szefowie każdej grupy, Ron, Harry, Draco i ona. Podążając za spojrzeniami innych, zobaczyła na stole dużą mapę.

Jak widzicie, jest to mapa lasu w Cheviot Hills. Jak powiedziałem wcześniej, jest w nim kilka polan. Poszedłem tam i osobiście obejrzałem każdą z nich. Ta - powiedział, wskazując na jedną z nich, na środku mapy - jest tą, która daje nam największą przewagę i to jest ta, na której ustawimy fałszywe spotkanie. Wasza czwórka - powiedział, patrząc na nią, Harry’ego, Rona i Draco po kolei - teleportuje się na samą polanę i tam będzie czekać. Zanim przybędziecie, Czarny Pan i piętnastu Śmierciożerców już tam będzie, pod osłoną drzew. Totemy przeciw aportacji zostaną ustawione zaraz po przybyciu, więc inne grupy będą musiały być gotowe wcześniej. Lupin, na ilu wilkołaków możemy liczyć?

Co najmniej dwudziestu ośmiu. Prawdopodobnie około czterdziestu lub więcej, jeśli uda nam się przekonać jeszcze jedną grupę, żeby do nas dołączyła.

\- Zostało mniej niż 24 godziny, nie ma czasu na przekonywanie kogokolwiek.

\- Dziś wieczorem, po północy, odbędzie się spotkanie. Wszyscy przywódcy watah tam będą. Omówią sytuację. Watahy, które zostały zaatakowane przez Śmierciożerców w ostatni weekend, dołączą do Zakonu i jest duża szansa, że możemy przekonać inne watahy, by to zrobiły.

\- Skontaktuj się ze mną, jak tylko coś się dowiesz - powiedział, a Remus skinął głową. - Wilkołaki będą mogły lepiej poruszać się w głębi lasu, więc wykorzystamy to na naszą korzyść. Będą tu czekać - powiedział Severus, zaznaczając na czerwono punkt między polaną a najbliższą. - Druga grupa Śmierciożerców, znacznie większa, będzie tu czekać na wezwanie Czarnego Pana - kontynuował, wskazując na drugą polanę. - W sumie będzie może pięćdziesięciu Śmierciożerców. Myślicie, że można się nimi zająć, nawet jeśli inne watahy nie dołączą do nas?

\- Ta polana jest raczej mała - powiedział Remus, a Severus przytaknął. - Czy będziemy musieli czekać, aż zostaną zaalarmowani, czy też zaatakujemy ich, gdy będą czekać?

\- Musielibyście poczekać, aż Czarny Pan zaatakuje Pottera, ale powinni zostać rozproszeni, zanim wezwie pomoc.

\- Więc tak, możemy to zrobić - zapewnił go Remus.

\- Dobrze - powiedział Severus, machając różdżką nad narysowanymi okręgami, sprawiając, że zmieniły kolor na niebieski. - Kolejne trzy grupy będą czekać w pobliżu, tutaj, tutaj i tutaj - kontynuował, wskazując na dwie pozostałe polany i inne miejsce wśród drzew. - Możemy zająć się tymi na polanach w bardzo podobny sposób - powiedział, zwracając się do Kingsleya. - Ile grup utworzyłeś?

\- Siedemnaście, rozdzielonych według ich umiejętności.

\- A ile osób w każdej grupie?

\- To zależy. Najsłabsze grupy mają po około piętnastu członków, a jest ich pięć. Średni poziom liczy dziewięć grup. Te grupy są większe, po około dwudziestu członków. Pozostałe trzy mają w sumie około pięćdziesięciu członków.

\- To daje nam około trzystu ludzi, przeciwko ponad czterystu Śmierciożercom. Zobaczmy - powiedział Severus, ponownie wpatrując się w mapę. - Mogę upewnić się, że każda grupa na tej polanie będzie liczyła około pięćdziesięciu czarodziejów. To daje o około stu więcej Śmierciożerców, którymi można się zająć, zanim dotrą do głównego pola bitwy - kontynuował, prawie tak, jakby mówił do siebie, próbując rozwiązać problem. - Możemy ukryć nasze drużyny w lesie i sprawić, by wszystkie zaatakowały naraz. To powinno zapobiec przemieszczaniu się jednej grupy, by pomóc drugiej. - mruknął. - Jak słabe są dokładnie najsłabsze grupy?

\- Potrafią radzić sobie za pomocą magii obronnej, a także mogą używać klątw i zaklęć, choć nie są one najbardziej skomplikowane, a przynajmniej nie mają wystarczającej siły.

\- Ale powinni być w stanie poradzić sobie ze Śmierciożercą, skrzywdzić go, jeśli nie zabić?

\- Tak.

\- W porządku. Dwie z grup niższego poziomu i jedna średniego stanowiłoby zaledwie około pięćdziesięciu członków Zakonu, przeciwko innym pięćdziesięciu Śmierciożercom. Z zaskoczeniem po swojej stronie, powinni być w stanie przynajmniej ich powstrzymać, uniemożliwić im dotarcie do Czarnego Pana - powiedział, a Kingsley skinął głową. - Śmierciożercy w lesie będą większym problemem - kontynuował.

\- Myślisz, że tam znajdzie się kolejna grupa pięćdziesięciu osób?

\- Tak, to najlepsze, co mogę zaoferować, nie ryzykując powstania podejrzeń.

\- A jeśli wyślesz do nich najpotężniejsze grupy?

\- Nie, te grupy będą potrzebne w głównej bitwie. Trzy grupy średniego poziomu. To powinno dać około sześćdziesięciu czarodziejów. To byłaby bliska walka, Śmierciożercy będą poruszać się po lasach z większą łatwością i są bardziej doświadczeni.

\- Możemy zmienić sale treningowe, zacząć ćwiczyć na salach imitujących las.

\- Jak pokój, który widziałem wcześniej?

\- Tak.

\- To by było pomocne. Więc to pozostawia trzy grupy na każdej polanie i jeszcze trzy na las - powiedział Severus. - Rozsądnie byłoby założyć osłony przeciw aportacji, gdy tylko pojawią się Śmierciożercy, ale nie możemy ryzykować zaalarmowania ich. Szefowie każdej grupy musieliby to zrobić.

Wszyscy w pokoju patrzyli na niego w milczeniu, trzymając się każdego jego słowa, próbując zrozumieć każdą część jego planu, a ona widziała podziw i zaskoczenie na ich twarzach. Severus był niesamowicie dobrym strategiem.

\- Nadal mamy jedną grupę niskiego szczebla, cztery średniego i trzy inne. Jeśli chodzi o Śmierciożerców, o ile się nie mylę, jest ich jeszcze około dwustu. Śmierciożercy pozostaną w kwaterze głównej, dopóki nie zostaną wezwani. Niestety, nie ma sposobu na przechwycenie wezwania Czarnego Pana lub jakiegokolwiek sposobu na jego zatrzymanie. Gdy tylko wezwie posiłki, będą wiedzieć.

\- Co się wtedy stanie? - zapytał Kingsley, gdy Severus machnął różdżką nad trzema obszarami, którymi już się zajął.

\- Punkt teleportacji zostanie ustanowiony z dala od głównego pola bitwy. Nie mogę go ustawić na tej samej polanie, na której będą czekały inne grupy, albo dowiedzą się, że coś jest nie tak, gdy tylko Czarny Pan ich wezwie i znajdą bariery anty-aportacyjne.

\- Więc jak sobie z nimi poradzimy?

\- Jest tu mała polana - powiedział Severus, zaznaczając kolejne miejsce na mapie. - Nie możesz tego zobaczyć tutaj, ale jest. Wszyscy się tam teleportują, a następnie udadzą się do Czarnego Pana. Od momentu, gdy cała czwórka teleportuje się na polanę - powiedział, spoglądając na drugi koniec stołu, gdzie siedzieli Harry i Ron - do momentu, gdy Czarny Pan zda sobie sprawę, że potrzebuje posiłków, będziemy mieli tylko kilka minut. Jeśli najpierw wezwie tylko te grupy, które są już na miejscu, zgodnie z planem, to powinno nam dać trochę więcej czasu, ale nie możemy całkowicie na to liczyć.

\- Kiedy Śmierciożercy w kwaterze zostaną zaalarmowani i teleportują się na tę polanę, rozpocznie się prawdziwa bitwa. Niektórzy z nich będą pieszo, a niektórzy będą mieli miotły. Będzie ich zbyt wielu, by nawet spróbować zasadzki. To byłoby bezcelowe i niemal jak samobójstwo. Jedynym sposobem, aby się udało, gdy to się stanie, będzie walka z nimi jeden po drugim na polu. Do tego czasu nasze liczby powinny być równe. Gdy członkowie Zakonu pokonają Śmierciożerców na polanach i w lesie, oni też tu dotrą i to powinno przynieść korzyści.

\- Masz na myśli, że jeśli ich pokonają - powiedział jeden z aurorów.

\- Jeśli nie uważasz, że takie zadanie można wykonać, to być może pole bitwy nie jest miejsce dla ciebie.

\- Wydaje mi się, że wysyłasz ich na śmierć.

\- To wojna, a śmierć jest z pewnością możliwa. Jednak daję im większe szanse. - Nie dając aurorowi czasu na odpowiedź, kontynuował. - Najważniejszą rzeczą tutaj będzie zyskanie czasu i opóźnienie wezwania Czarnego Pana tak bardzo, jak to możliwe. Jedynym sposobem na osiągnięcie tego jest przekonanie go, że pomoc nie jest potrzebna. Grupa towarzysząca Czarnemu Panu będzie mała. Powinniście mieć jedną z najlepszych grup gotowych do ataku, gdy tylko przybędzie. Zostanie zaalarmowany, ale prawdopodobnie nie pomyśli, że to ustawione, a jeśli to tylko jedna grupa atakuje, on nie wezwie od razu wsparcia. Pozostałe grupy powinny pozostać w okolicy i interweniować tylko wtedy, gdy będzie to absolutnie konieczne, aż do przybycia innych Śmierciożerców.

\- Więc powinniśmy ustawić tutaj pozostałe siedem grup - powiedział Kingsley, wskazując obszar otaczający polanę.

\- Na to wychodzi. Tylko upewnij się, że nikt ich nie zobaczy, zanim nadejdzie czas. Czy możesz to zrobić? - zapytał go Severus.

\- Tak.

\- Modyfikacja wszystkich sal treningowych również byłaby dobrym pomysłem.

\- Zajmę się tym.

\- Nie będę mógł tu wrócić przed bitwą. Jeśli macie jakieś pytania, teraz jest na nie czas.

\- Wszystko jest jasne - odparł Kingsley, machając różdżką nad mapą, aby utworzyć kopię.

\- W takim razie bardzo dobrze. Możecie wrócić do swoich treningów.

Kiedy wszyscy wstali, cofnęła się o krok, mając nadzieję, że będzie mogła zostać z tyłu i porozmawiać z Severusem. Unikał spotkania jej spojrzenia przez całe zebranie.

\- Draco - powiedział Severus, gdy pozostali wyszli. - Jest sprawa, którą musimy omówić. Sami. - Dodał żwawo, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że próbowała zostać w tyle.

Bez żadnej innej opcji wyszła za Harrym i Ronem z pokoju, mówiąc im, że jest zbyt zmęczona i potrzebuje odpoczynku, kiedy poprosili ją o wspólny trening. Wślizgnęła się do kuchni, zajadając się ciastkiem i kawą, czekając, aż ci, którzy byli na spotkaniu, wrócą do swoich grup, zostawiając ją samą. Usiadła na skraju kuchennego stołu, jedynego miejsca, z którego mogła zobaczyć, czy ktoś szedł korytarzem w kierunku drzwi wejściowych.

Tykanie zegara na ścianie doprowadzało ją do szału, gdy czekała pół godziny, a potem następne. Jej kawa była zimna przez długi czas, ale nic jej to nie obchodziło. Z biblioteki nie dobiegały żadne dźwięki i to ją zaniepokoiło. Czego chciał od Draco? Ostatnim razem Severus prawie go zabił.

\- Co tu robisz, kochanie? - Głos Molly zaskoczył ją.

\- Właśnie odpoczywałem.

\- Pracowaliście zbyt ciężko, dzieciaki - powiedziała, zaciskając usta, gdy szła po kuchni, zbierając to, czego potrzebowała, aby zacząć gotować obiad. - Wciąż jesteście tacy młodzi. Nie powinniście być narażani na takie rzeczy.

\- Poradzimy sobie - zapewniła ją Hermiona, co wydawało się być setnym razem, kiedy wstała i pomogła Molly przygotować kolację, cały czas zwracając uwagę na korytarz, czekając, aż Severus wyjdzie.

Gdy tylko zauważono zapach jedzenia, kuchnia zaczęła wypełniać się wygłodniałymi czarownicami i czarodziejami. Wszyscy głośno rozmawiali, uniemożliwiając jej dalsze zwracanie uwagi na bibliotekę. Dopiero kiedy rzeczywiście wpadła na Draco, gdy próbowała nieść tacę pełną jedzenia na stół, prawie upuszczając wszystko, zdała sobie sprawę, że już wyszli.

\- Gdzie on jest? - szepnęła do Draco, gdy tylko zostawiła tacę na stole.

\- Gdzie jest kto?

\- Wiesz, o kim mówię - powiedziała, gdy jej oczy przeszukiwały pokój, próbując sprawdzić, czy on tam jest.

\- Poszedł - szepnął Draco.

\- Co?

\- Wyszedł kilka minut temu.

Klnąc pod nosem, jej oczy ponownie przeszukały pokój. Dostrzegła kilka zaciekawionych spojrzeń. Chciała go ścigać, ale wiedziała, że nie może tak po prostu odejść. Będzie musiała poczekać trochę dłużej.

Wzięła talerz i szklankę wody i usiadła obok Ginny.

\- Niedługo wyjdę - szepnęła, a Ginny odwróciła się do niej, zdezorientowana. - Skończę to i się pożegnam. Potem pójdę na górę, zabiorę swoje rzeczy i wyjdę.

\- Gdzie?

\- To nie ma znaczenia. Mówię ci to tylko dlatego, że nie chcę, żebyś się martwiła, kiedy pójdziesz do sypialni mnie tam nie znajdziesz. Nie chcę, żebyś wzywała kogoś po pomoc.

\- Chyba nie dam rady - odpowiedziała po chwili Ginny. - To może być niebezpieczne, nie możesz tak po prostu wyjść.

\- Nic mi nie będzie, ale muszę iść - powiedziała. - I nikomu o tym nie powiesz. Trzymałam usta na kłódkę, kiedy mnie o to poprosiłaś - powiedziała poważnie, przypominając jej czasy, kiedy przyłapała ją na próbach włamania się do sypialni Harry'ego i jak ich złapała, wymykających się z łazienki w środku nocy. Kiedy Ginny się zarumieniła, wiedziała, że będzie bezpieczna. Nikt nie będzie wiedział, że wyszła.

Zajęło jej to trochę więcej czasu, niż się spodziewała, ale w końcu udało jej się zostawić pozostałych w kuchni i skierować się do sypialni. Po chwili, zdejmując strój treningowy, po cichu zeszła na dół i wyszła na zewnątrz.

Teleportowała się do jego domu w Irlandii, miejsca, do którego zabierał ją tyle razy. Mając nadzieję, że będzie tam sam, ostrożnie otworzyła drzwi z różdżką gotową na każde nieoczekiwane zdarzenie. Jednak dom wydawał się pusty.

Powoli przeszła głównym korytarzem, zerkając do kuchni i biblioteki, stwierdzając, że są puste. Dopiero gdy zaczęła wchodzić po schodach, usłyszała dźwięk płynącej wody. Brzmiało to jak prysznic.

Poszła do łazienki i zatrzymała się przed drzwiami. Choć bardzo chciała wejść, wiedziała, że byłoby to niegrzeczne, zwłaszcza jeśli był na nią wściekły. Zamiast tego odwróciła się i otworzyła drzwi do jego sypialni, decydując, że to dobre miejsce na zaczekanie.

Ale gdy tylko otworzyła drzwi, poczuła, jak mokra dłoń owija się wokół jej nadgarstka, wciągając ją do ciemnego pokoju, a następnie przyciskając do ściany.

\- Co tak długo? - Głos Severusa zaszeleścił w jej uchu, kiedy jego palce zacisnęły się na jej biodrach.

\- C-co? - zapytała zaskoczona.

\- Co. Tak. Długo? - powtórzył, skubiąc jej szyję po każdym słowie, utrudniając jej skupienie się.

\- Wszyscy tam byli, nie mogłam od razu wyjść - powiedziała, jęcząc, kiedy podniósł ręce w górę jej bioder, powoli wsuwając je pod jej koszulę.

Powiedzieć, że była zaskoczona jego zachowaniem, to za mało. Po sposobie, w jaki odmówił patrzeniu na nią podczas spotkania Zakonu i lodowatym tonie jego głosu, kiedy do niej przemówił, spodziewała się przynajmniej złości, albo że ją zignoruje. Z pewnością nie spodziewała się, że rzuci się na nią w ten sposób, gdy ją tylko zobaczy. Nie żeby jej to przeszkadzało.

Kiedy jego usta z łatwością znalazły wszystkie wrażliwe miejsca na jej szyi, poczuła, jak jego ręce poruszają się wokół niej, pieszcząc jej skórę, przyciągając ją bliżej do siebie.

\- Wiem, że powiedziałeś mi, żebym tu nie przychodziła - zaczęła, ale on szybko przerwał.

\- Wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz - szepnął, a jego niski i chrapliwy głos sprawił, że zadrżała.

Uniósł jej ramiona i zdjął jej koszulę, po czym oparł się o nią i dopiero wtedy poczuła jego pierś przy sobie, mokrą jak jego ręka. Zdała sobie sprawę, że ma na sobie oprócz ręcznika owiniętego wokół bioder. Najwyraźniej właśnie skończył brać prysznic, kiedy przybyła. Bez namysłu przyciągnęła go jeszcze bliżej siebie, uwielbiając dotyk jego skóry na swojej.

\- To, co widziałeś z Draco - zaczęła szeptem, potrzebując mu to wyjaśnić, ale nie chcąc, żeby przestał robić to, co robił. - To nie było to, na co wyglądało.

\- Wiem - była jego jedyną odpowiedzią, kiedy jego ręce poruszały się między nimi, a jego palce z łatwością rozpinając jej dżinsy.

\- Naprawdę? Więc dlaczego…?

\- Ponieważ wiedziałem, że zamierzasz mi tam wyjaśnić te sprawy - powiedział - na oczach wszystkich. Jak możesz sobie wyobrazić, nie uważałem, żeby była to mądra decyzja - wyjaśnił, zsuwając jej dżinsy, które opadły na podłogę, zostawiając ją tylko w bieliźnie.

\- Ale… - zaczęła, jednak jego usta uciszyły ją, kiedy znów wstał, przyciągając ją bliżej do siebie. Jego ręce pieściły ją, jakby nie dotykał jej od tygodni, jego język z łatwością przejmował kontrolę nad pocałunkiem, sprawiając, że jej ciało wtapiało się w jego.

Kiedy przerwał pocałunek, zaczęła zadawać kolejne pytanie, a on jęknął z frustracji, mocno przyciskając biodra do niej i gryząc ją w szyję, po czym szepnął ochrypłym głosem do jej ucha.

\- Co mam zrobić, żebyś przestała mówić?

Nie mogła powstrzymać się od drżenia na dźwięk jego słów, na to, jak mocno ją dotykał, na to, co obie te rzeczy sugerowały.

\- Jestem pewna, że coś wymyślisz - odpowiedziała tym samym ochrypłym tonem, słysząc, jak śmieje się przy jej uchu, kiedy opuszczał ręce do jej bioder, podciągając ją do góry i zmuszając, by objęła go ramionami i nogami.

Całując ją gorąco, powoli odwrócił się z nią w ramionach i przeszedł niewielką odległość, która dzieliła ich od łóżka, kładąc ją na nim, a następnie kładąc się na niej.

Poczuła, jak jego usta opuszczają jej i ciągnąc powoli w dół, paląc jej skórę, gdy się poruszały. Jego palce przesunęły się za nią i z łatwością rozpiął jej stanik, zdejmując go i ślepo odrzucając na bok, nie przerywając swoich działań.

Jego ruchy były powolne, czułe, kiedy ją dotykał, całował, gryzł, a jej trudno było wydusić z siebie choćby słowo. Właściwie niewiele mogła wymyślić, a nawet zrobić, poza jęczeniem i wyginaniem się przy jego dłoniach i ustach, przy jego ciele, pragnąc poczuć go bardziej i sprawić, by poczuł to samo, co ona.

Gdy tylko stanik zszedł mu z drogi, wziął jeden z jej sutków między usta, drażniąc go, gdy jego ręce zsunęły się w dół, spychając jej majtki w dół jej nóg i odrzuciły je, tak jak resztę jej ubrania, pozostawiając ją nago.

Sapnęła, gdy poczuła jego zęby na swojej skórze, lekko skubiące i gryzące. Zanurzyła ręce w jego mokrych włosach, przyciągając go do kolejnego gorącego pocałunku. Owinęła nogi wokół jego bioder i przyciągnęła go do siebie, zauważając, że wciąż miał ręcznik owinięty wokół siebie i zepchnęła go w dół piętami.

Słyszała, jak śmieje się cicho z jej działań, przesuwając jedną rękę na jej biodra, aby przytrzymać je przed pchnięciem do przodu, podczas gdy druga zatrzymała się między nimi. Jego palce drażniły jej łechtaczkę przez chwilę, zanim wślizgnęły się w nią.

\- Tak mokra - jęknął do jej ucha, powoli poruszając palcami w jej wnętrzu. Nie minęło dużo czasu, zanim rytm się zwiększył, a napięcie zaczęło w niej narastać. Poczuła, jak jej mięśnie napinają się, gdy zaczął szybciej poruszać palcami, a jego kciuk pocierał jej łechtaczkę, doprowadzając ją do szaleństwa.

\- Proszę - jęknęła, zaciskając nogi wokół niego, próbując przyciągnąć go bliżej. Chciała więcej, potrzebowała więcej. Potrzebowała go w sobie. Nie sądziła, że wytrzyma dłużej. Dotykał jej tak, jakby wiedział już dokładnie, jak ją zadowolić, jak wydobyć z jej ciała każdy jęk i westchnienie, jak sprawić jej tyle przyjemności, ile mógł w ciągu kilku sekund, a każdy pojedynczy ruch powodował pożądany efekt.

Jego usta znów odnalazły jej usta, uciszając te błagania gorącym pocałunkiem. Wciąż poruszając palcami, doprowadził ją do orgazmu. Wykrzyczała jego imię wprost do jego ust, przygryzając jego wargę, gdy doszła. Jej mięśnie zacisnęły się wokół jego palców, gdy jej ciało trzęsło się z przyjemności.

Zanim zdążyła się zorientować, co się dzieje, ręka z jej wnętrza zniknęła, pozostawiając po sobie bolesną pustkę, gdy poruszała się między nimi. Szarpiąc ręcznik wciąż znajdujący się między nimi, w końcu pozwolił jej poczuć go mocno w sobie.

Wszedł się w nią, wypełniając ją tak rozkosznie, zaciskając zęby, próbując się opanować, gdy jej mięśnie napięły się wokół niego, wbijając go głębiej.

Było tak, jakby wszystko działo się w zwolnionym tempie. Każdy dotyk, każda pieszczota wydawały się trwać dłużej, każde pchnięcie wydawało się iść głębiej. W jego dotyku była czułość, której nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyła, a ona instynktownie zachowywała się w ten sam sposób, pozwalając sobie podążać za swoimi pragnieniami, całować go i dotykać tak, jak chciała.

Mogła stwierdzić, że coś czaiło się w ich umysłach i to ją zaniepokoiło. Za kilka godzin mieli maszerować na bitwę i to wszystko wydawało się tak surrealistyczne. W tej chwili miała wrażenie, że się z nim żegna. Możliwość przeżycia bitwy przez któregokolwiek z nich była nikła. Możliwość przeżycia ich dwojga była jeszcze mniejsza. Wiedziała o tym i może to był powód, dla którego tak się czuła, ale postanowiła odepchnąć te myśli. Gdyby to byłaby jej ostatnia noc z nim, to by jej się to podobało. Nie pozwoli, by strach i zwątpienie zepsuły tę chwilę.

\- Przestań myśleć - szepnął jej do ucha, gdy się poruszył, a kiedy przechyliła głowę, jej oczy znalazły jego.

To było niesamowite, jak te czarne, zwykle zimne oczy mogły teraz pomieścić tyle emocji. Ale nie chciał tego wyrazić słowami. Nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek będzie chciał. Pokazał jej, co czuł poprzez swoje czyny, a ona robiła to samo, przytulając go do siebie, czując jego ciężki oddech na swojej szyi, czując, jak jego serce bije przy jej piersi.

Poruszali się jak jedno, czerpiąc przyjemność z upływu czasu. Może były to godziny, może tylko minuty, nie miała pojęcia. W tej chwili nie widziała nic poza nim. Nic innego się nie liczyło.

Ich ruchy stawały się szybsze w miarę narastania napięcia, a ich oddechy były coraz głębsze, gdy próbowali się powstrzymać, by trwało to dłużej. I w końcu nie mogła już dłużej tego znieść i z jego imieniem na ustach doszła, a jej ciało bezlitośnie pociągnęło go za sobą. Jego usta zacisnęły się na jej szyi, tłumiąc dźwięki, które wydawał, uciszając słowa, których nie była pewna, czy jęknął. Była zbyt daleko, żeby wiele zauważyć. W tym momencie mogła tylko poczuć przyjemność, którą jej dawał, poczuć jego ciało wewnątrz i wokół niej, eksplodujące w ekstazie, tak jak ona.

Gdy jej oddech zwolnił, a serce uspokoiło się, położyła się na boku, z głową opartą na jego ramieniu. Położyła swoją dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej, chcąc poczuć, jak jego serce zwalnia, a ciągłe bicie kołysze ją do snu. Ale nie chciała zasnąć. Chciała, aby ta chwila trwała tak długo, jak tylko mogła.

Jej oczy były skierowane na okno i niebo za nim. Zegar dał im znać chwilę wcześniej, gdy wybiła północ, Gdy nadszedł czwartek. Teraz to tylko kwestia godzin.

\- Co się dzieje? - usłyszała, jak pyta cicho.

\- To dzisiaj - odpowiedziała równie cicho.

\- Wiem - powiedział, jego ręka przesunęła się do jej głowy, jego palce wplotły się w jej włosy, sprawiając, że czuła się spokojna i bezpieczna. - Wszystko będzie dobrze - wyszeptał po chwili, wyczuwając jej lęki.

\- A będzie? - zapytała cicho, przechylając głowę, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy. - Większość z nas prawdopodobnie umrze - powiedziała - a co zostanie dla tych, którzy przeżyją?

\- Wygramy - powiedział, a pewność zawarta w jego oświadczeniu i jego oczach nieco ją uspokoiły. - Wygramy bitwę, Czarny Pan zostanie w końcu pokonany, a wojna się skończy - powiedział jej, przyciągając ją bliżej, sprawiając, że oparła głowę na jego piersi. - Wtedy będziecie mogli żyć życiem, na jakie zasługujecie. Wszyscy to zrobicie.

\- Jak możesz być taki pewien? - zapytała, starając się nie zasnąć. Jej powieki były zbyt ciężkie, by mogła je otworzyć.

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą - ale nie musisz się martwić. Zajmę się wszystkim. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- A co z tobą?

\- Kto wie, może ja też wyjdę z tego żywy.

\- Obiecujesz? - mruknęła sennie przy jego piersi, przytulając się do niego mocniej.

\- Nie pozwolę, żeby coś ci się stało - usłyszała jego szept na jej włosach, gdy sen przejął kontrolę. - Nie pozwolę nikomu cię skrzywdzić.


	60. Ostatnia bitwa, Część 1

Wzięła głęboki oddech i próbowała powstrzymać drżenie rąk, a przynajmniej powstrzymać go przed byciem widoczną. To było surrealistyczne, to nie mogło się dziać. Przygotowywali się do tego od wielu dni, wielu od lat, ale nadal nie mogła uwierzyć, że to rzeczywiście się dzieje. Poczuła, jak Harry delikatnie ściska jej dłoń, a ona cofnęła się.

Był zdenerwowany wcześniej, kiedy pierwsze grupy odeszły, aby zająć pozycje, które wyznaczył im Severus, ale teraz wydawało się, że zaakceptował to, co miało się wydarzyć. Doszedł do punktu, w którym nie bał się już tego, co miało nadejść. Nie myślał o tym, co może się nie udać, o tym, ile mogą stracić. Po prostu skupił się na czekającym go zadaniu.

Ron stał przy drzwiach. Nerwowo chodził tam i z powrotem przez kilka minut, a potem kolejne kilka minut stał nieruchomo. Widziała strach i zdenerwowanie, a także determinację w jego rysach. Jego wyraz twarzy zmieniał się między tymi uczuciami, gdy jego oczy wędrowały po pokoju.

Po chwili ciszy Harry wstał i podszedł do Rona. Prawdopodobnie wyczuwał, że potrzebuje go bardziej niż ona.

Draco siedział po jej drugiej stronie, ale nie tak blisko jak Harry. Wydawał się bledszy niż zwykle i nieco zdenerwowany, chociaż wiedziała, że ktoś, kto nie spędzał z nim tyle czasu, by tego nie zauważył. Dla zwykłego obserwatora wyglądałby na spokojnego, może nawet zrelaksowanego. Odwrócił głowę na bok, a kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, uśmiechnęła się do niego i przysunęła się bliżej.

\- Trudno uwierzyć, że jest tak blisko, prawda? - zapytała, nie wiedząc, co jeszcze powiedzieć, ale wiedząc, że jest jedyną osobą w pokoju, przy której Draco czuł się swobodnie i wiedząc, że prawdopodobnie będzie chciał z kimś porozmawiać.

\- Tak - odpowiedział po prostu, ale poczuła, że się rozluźnia, choćby tylko nieznacznie.

\- Jak myślisz, co się teraz stanie?

\- Kto wie - powiedział, lekko wzruszając ramionami.

\- Myślisz, że wszystko będzie dobrze?

\- Tak czy inaczej, to się skończy dziś wieczorem. Tylko to się liczy.

Słowa Draco przypomniały jej o Severusie, o tym, co powiedział jej poprzedniej nocy, a ona nie mogła powstrzymać się od spytania go: 

\- Co ci powiedział Severus?

\- Co? - zapytał zdezorientowany.

\- Wczoraj w bibliotece. Co ci powiedział?

Znów odwrócił się do niej, jego oczy lekko zwęziły się, jakby próbował zdecydować, co jej powiedzieć.

\- Potrzebował, żebym wiedział kilka rzeczy, tak na wszelki wypadek.

\- Na wszelki wypadek czego?

\- Na wypadek, gdyby mu się nie udało - powiedział, a jego słowa wywołały wszystkie lęki, które próbowała opanować.

\- Na przykład co?

\- Tylko… rzeczy.

\- To nie wszystko, prawda? - zapytała, upewniając się, że utrzymuje cichy głos, żeby Ron i Harry nie słyszeli.

\- Poprosił mnie, żebym coś zrobił.

\- Co?

\- To nic ważnego, ale jeśli nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek inny wiedział, to prawdopodobnie miał dobry powód.

\- O co cię prosił, Draco? - nacisnęła. Było coś w jego zachowaniu, co sprawiało, że czuła się nieswojo.

\- Już ci mówiłem, to nic - wzruszył ramionami, po czym spiął się, gdy usłyszał dzwonek zegara na ścianie.

\- Już czas - powiedział nagle Harry, odwracając się do niej. - Musimy iść.

Wziąwszy głęboki oddech, zmusiła swoje ciało do rozluźnienia się na tyle, by mogła wstać, po czym jeszcze raz spojrzała na Draco. Uśmiechnęła się do niego w sposób, który miała nadzieję, że był uspokajający i podeszła do Rona i Harry'ego.

\- Daj nam chwilę, a potem też się tam teleportuj.

\- Znam plan, Potter - odpowiedział chłodno Draco, nie ruszając się z miejsca.

\- Uważaj - powiedziała do niego i poczekała, aż skinął głową, po czym ujęła ręce Harry'ego i Rona i teleportowali się na polanę, na której wiedziała, że Voldemort będzie czekał. To było dziwne uczucie, dobrowolne wejście do bitwy.

Światło rzucane przez księżyc prawie w pełni przenikało przez otaczające ich drzewa, pozwalając jej widzieć. Puściła Rona i Harry'ego, gdy tylko ich stopy dotknęły ziemi, ale pozostała blisko nich, gdy jej oczy przeszukiwały otaczający ich las. Jej serce biło tak dziko, że była pewna, że każdy śmierciożerca wokół nich będzie mógł to wyraźnie usłyszeć.

Wiedziała, że muszą czekać. Musieli poczekać, aż Śmierciożercy wykonają pierwszy ruch, inaczej to się nie uda. Voldemort musiał uwierzyć, że wpadli w jego pułapkę.

Zacisnęła palce wokół swojej różdżki, po cichu przeglądając każde zaklęcie i klątwę, które miała w swoim umyśle, czekając na atak Voldemorta i wiedząc, że Ron i Harry robią to samo.

Czekała na to, ale dźwięk aportacji wciąż ją zaskakiwał.

\- Spóźniłeś się, Malfoy - powiedział Harry, gdy tylko Draco stanął przed nimi.

\- Odwal się, Potter - odpowiedział, po czym odwrócił się do niej. - Więc co było tak ważnego, że musieliśmy przybyć aż tutaj, żeby omówić? - zapytał, tak jak się umówili, że to zrobi.

Nie mogli wiedzieć, kiedy Voldemort zaatakuje. Musieli sprawić, by uwierzył, że to, co widział w umyśle Draco o spotkaniu, było prawdziwe, więc zdecydowali się na rozmowę, mając nadzieję, że na pierwszy atak nie będą czekać zbyt długo. Gdyby tylko powtarzali słowa i nie byli zajęci myśleniem o tym, co powiedzieć dalej, byliby w stanie bardziej skupić się na swoim otoczeniu, gotowi do obrony. A przynajmniej mieli taką nadzieję.

\- Przedmioty, które obiecałeś, gdzie one są? - spytała, jej wzrok rzucił się na niego na sekundę, po czym wróciła do rozglądania się, by przeszukać otaczające ich lasy.

\- Są bezpieczne. Dam ci je, kiedy dasz mi to, na co się umówiliśmy - odparł Draco.

\- A co, zastanawiam się, zgodziła się ci dać? - zapytał zimny głos zza pierwszej linii drzew. Cała czwórka odwróciła się do miejsca, z którego dobiegł dźwięk, z różdżkami w pogotowiu, w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak Voldemort wkracza na polanę. Jego czerwone oczy lśniły w słabym świetle księżyca.

\- Co to ma być? - zapytał Harry ze złością, odwracając się na chwilę do Draco, chociaż cały czas trzymał różdżkę wycelowaną w Voldemorta. Im dłużej nie pozwolili mu wydać rozkazów, tym więcej czasu członkowie Zakonu będą mieli na przygotowania.

\- O co mnie pytasz? - Draco odparł.

\- Więc to jest powód, dla którego zdradziłeś swojego Mistrza, swoje przekonania? - zapytał Voldemort z szyderstwem, gdy zrobił krok bliżej Hermiony. - Wszystko przez tę szlamę?

\- Szlama czy nie, ona jest… - zaczął Ron.

\- Cisza! - Voldemort syknął, machając ręką w kierunku Rona, sprawiając, że zatoczył się kilka stóp do tyłu. Jego usta nadal się poruszały, ale żaden dźwięk się z nich nie wydobywał.

\- Czy naprawdę myślałeś, że możesz oszukać Lorda Voldemorta, dzieciaku? - syknął do Draco, a jego oczy błyszczały złośliwie. - Czy nie wiesz o mojej mocy?

Gdy tylko słowa opuściły jego usta, wokół nich rozległ się niski syk, dźwięk wiatru poruszającego się między drzewami i pędzącego na nich. Voldemort uśmiechnął się złośliwie, wyraźnie zadowolony z ich zaskoczonych min.

\- Wcześniej oszczędziłem ci życie, ale tym razem nie będziesz miał tyle szczęścia. Zapewniam cię, że nie przeżyjesz tej nocy - powiedział chłodno Voldemort. - Ale wcześniej mam inne sprawy do załatwienia - dodał, odwracając się do Harry'ego. - Więc znów się spotykamy, Potter.

\- Na to wygląda - odparł Harry równie chłodno.

\- I zakładam, że to są ludzie, których przyprowadziłeś tutaj, żeby tym razem za ciebie umarli… zdrajca krwi i szlama - powiedział, zerkając na nią i Rona przez chwilę. - Wydaje się, że to zbyteczne, bo tym razem nikt cię nie oszczędzi, chłopcze.

Zdziwiła się, widząc spokój na twarzy Harry'ego, chłód, z jakim rozmawiał z Voldemortem. Zastanawiała się, czy ich inne spotkania, kiedy Harry znajdował się sam w obliczu najgorszego czarodzieja wszechczasów, były właśnie takie. Ale tym razem nie był sam i nie była to pułapka, jak wtedy po Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Przynajmniej to nie Voldemort zastawił pułapkę. Tym razem byli na niego gotowi, a wynik będzie inny. Cały Zakon Feniksa był tam, aby go wspierać. Tym razem byłby to ostatni raz. Tak musiało być.

\- Może masz rację - odparł Harry. - Nie ma potrzeby, aby ich w to mieszać. To jest sprawa między tobą a mną i powinno to zostać rozwiązane w ten sposób.

\- Głupi Gryfoni - syknął Voldemort z okrutnym uśmieszkiem - zawsze są gotowi poświęcić się dla innych. Pozwól, że ci coś powiem, chłopcze. To nie jest tego warte. Nigdy nie było. Spójrz na przykład na swoją szlamową matkę. - powiedział, a Hermiona zobaczyła, jak Harry zaciska pięści po bokach, próbując kontrolować swój temperament. - Była tak chętna umrzeć za ciebie, poświęcić się, abyś mógł żyć, i to wszystko na nic. Mogła wtedy oszczędzić ci życie, ale i tak umrzesz z mojej ręki, bez względu na wszystko. Cały ten czas, który ci kupiła, te kilka lat… To twoja dzisiejsza ofiara dla tych… twoich przyjaciół - powiedział, krzywiąc się na słowo przyjaciele - Nic ich nie ominie. Martw się o siebie i zapomnij o innych.

\- W porządku - powiedział Harry, jego ton był nadal spokojny, chociaż widziała, jak jest spięty. - Miejmy to już za sobą - powiedział, robiąc krok w stronę Voldemorta i gestem nakazując im zatrzymanie się, kiedy próbowali zrobić to samo.

\- Nie tak szybko, chłopcze - syknął Voldemort, a na jego twarzy wykwitł złośliwy uśmieszek, gdy uniósł obie ręce na boki. Jak jeden, dziesięć odzianych w czarne szaty, zamaskowanych postaci wyszło z cienia na polanę. Wszystkie zatrzymały się w idealnie prostej linii po obu stronach Voldemorta. Wszystkie różdżki były wycelowane w ich czwórkę.

Złapała Harry'ego za rękaw, kiedy zobaczyła, jak porusza się ochronnie przed nią i Ronem, ale nie mogła go odciągnąć. Przez kilka chwil panowała cisza, a potem Harry znów się odezwał.

\- To mojej śmierci chcesz, a nie ich. Dlaczego nie odeślesz swoich Śmierciożerców, a my sami to załatwimy raz na zawsze?

\- Dlaczego odmawiasz im przyjemności oglądania twojej śmierci? Jestem pewien, że im się to spodoba - wysyczał Voldemort, a kilku Śmierciożerców przytaknęło. - Ale masz rację co do jednej rzeczy, czas to załatwić. Mam nadzieję, że spodoba wam się przedstawienie - dodał, zwracając się do niej i Rona - to będzie ostatnia rzecz, jaką zobaczycie.

Z uśmiechem tak okrutnym, że aż zadrżała, Voldemort zrobił długi krok do przodu, oddalając się od śmierciożerców, a Harry zrobił to samo, odsuwając się od nich.

\- Harry, nie rób tego - powiedziała prawie błagalnym tonem, ale on nie słuchał. Skoncentrował się całkowicie na czarodzieju przed nim.

\- Widzę, że jesteś odważniejszy, niż ostatnim razem, kiedy się spotkaliśmy - powiedział Voldemort - ale nic ci to nie da. Crucio!

Sapnęła na te słowa, wypowiedziane tak chłodno, i ponownie, kiedy zauważyła, że Harry nawet nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, by to zatrzymać. Ale klątwa go nie dosięgła. Niewidzialna siła zatrzymała ją kilka cali od ciała Harry'ego i odbiła z powrotem w kierunku Voldemorta, który musiał rzucić zaklęcie tarczy, aby ją zablokować.

\- Co to jest? - zapytał Voldemort, pozornie bardziej zaintrygowany niż rozgniewany.

\- Nie sądziłeś, że to będzie takie łatwe, prawda? - zapytał Harry, jego oczy były przyklejone do Voldemorta, który podszedł do nich o krok bliżej, a jego czerwone oczy szukały źródła ochrony wokół Harry'ego.

\- Taka tarcza, to nie jest to, czego ten stary głupiec pozwoliłby uczyć się w Hogwarcie. Czy myślałeś, że ten rodzaj magii da ci szansę? Powiedz, jak głęboko zagłębiłeś się w czarną magię, Potter?

\- Wystarczająco - była jedyną odpowiedzią Harry'ego.

\- I myślisz, że prosta tarcza mnie powstrzyma, chłopcze? - zapytał Voldemort, a wściekłość w jego głosie była teraz jeszcze wyraźniejsza, gdy uniósł różdżkę i wymamrotał kilka słów pod nosem. Poczuła, jak powietrze wokół nich lekko się trzęsie i wiedziała, że bez względu na to, jakiej magii używał Harry, nie wytrzyma ona długo przeciwko czarodziejowi.

Po kilku sekundach Voldemort zrobił mały krok w ich stronę i wymamrotał jeszcze kilka słów, po czym powtórzył czynność jeszcze dwa razy. Kiedy powietrze wokół nich zgęstniało, wiedziała, że tarcza prawie zniknęła.

\- W porządku - wyszeptał Harry obok niej, po czym lekko odwrócił się do Rona i pomógł mu zdjąć zaklęcie, które go uciszyło. - Poradzimy sobie - zapewnił ją, gdy Voldemort przedarł się przez tarczę.

\- Uważaj! - wrzasnął Ron, kiedy Voldemort nagle ponownie wycelował różdżkę w Harry'ego i pchnął go na ziemię, a złoty promień światła minął Harry'ego o cale i uderzył rudzielca w ramię.

\- Ron - krzyknęła, podbiegając do niego, gdy Harry uniósł różdżkę i powstrzymał kolejną klątwę Voldemorta, próbując wstać. Zobaczyła, jak Draco zbliża się do Harry'ego i wiedziała, że pomoże mu zablokować atak, ale była zbyt zmartwiona o Rona, by zrobić to samo. Mając nadzieję, że obaj będą w stanie samodzielnie zatrzymać Voldemorta przez kilka chwil, uklękła przy Ronie i dotknęła jego twarzy drżącą ręką. Był zimny jak kamień. - Obudź się - zawołała, potrząsając nim lekko, ale nie zareagował. Kiedy ponownie nim potrząsnęła, poczuła coś dziwnego na swojej dłoni. Coś ciepłego i wilgotnego. Kiedy spojrzała w dół, zobaczyła, że ramię Rona obficie krwawi.

Potrząsnęła nim jeszcze raz, desperacja utrudniała jej jasne myślenie i sapnęła z przerażenia, gdy nagle Ron wpadł w konwulsje, kaszląc krwią i trząsł się, a jego oczy zaczęły się obracać. Mocniej ścisnęła różdżkę, wycelowała ją w Rona i przejrzała wszystkie zaklęcia leczące, których się nauczyła, a było ich całkiem sporo. Jednak nie była w stanie powstrzymać konwulsji ani krwawienia bez względu na to, czego próbowała. Potem usłyszała, jak Draco krzyczy coś obok niej, a w następnej sekundzie uderzyła w niego klątwa i odleciał kilka stóp dalej. To wystarczyło, żeby zareagowała. Oczywiście nie mogła nic zrobić dla Rona, ale Draco i Harry potrzebowali jej pomocy, więc mając nadzieję, że wszystko będzie w porządku, że ktoś będzie wiedział, jak go uratować, sięgnęła do jego kieszeni i wyjęła awaryjny świstoklik. Owinęła go wokół nadgarstka chłopca przed odejściem i aktywacją.

Skoczyła na równe nogi, gdy tylko Rona zniknął, zwracając się do Voldemorta, który wydawał się być jedynym, który pojedynkował się z Draco i Harrym. Jego ramię poruszało się tak szybko, że widziała tylko rozmazane ruchy, gdy zarówno odpierał ataki, jak i rzucał na chłopców klątwy. Nigdy nie widziała czegoś podobnego, takiej mocy i kontroli. Zauważyła, że wszyscy Śmierciożercy wycelowali w nich różdżki, ale żaden z nich nie poruszył się od czasu wystrzelenia pierwszej klątwy, najwyraźniej czekając na rozkazy Mistrza.

Decydując, że nie byłoby dobrym pomysłem zaatakowanie jednego z nich i zmuszenie ich do działania, wróciła do walki, rzucając tarczę wokół Draco, gdy upadł, i odbijając klątwę w samą porę. Właśnie wtedy przyszedł jej do głowy dziwny pomysł i upadła na ziemię, celując różdżką w stopy Voldemorta i strzelając, mając nadzieję, że magiczna tarcza, którą właśnie rzucił wokół siebie, nie zakrywa jego stóp.

Miała rację, ale niestety Voldemort zauważył jej atak w ostatniej sekundzie, odsuwając się w bok i unikając jej klątwy o milimetry.

\- Zajmijcie się tą dwójką, zostawcie Pottera mnie - wrzasnął nagle Voldemort. Jego głos był zły i rozkazujący, a zamaskowani czarodzieje natychmiast wykonali jego rozkazy.

Wiedząc, że nadszedł czas, by poprosić o pomoc, wycelowała różdżkę w niebo, wystrzeliwując z niej czerwone płomienie i zapalając płomień nad nimi na sekundę. To był sygnał, na który się zgodzili. Wezwanie po wsparcia. Pierwsi członkowie Zakonu weszli na polanę zaledwie po kilku sekundach.

Kiedy zaklęcia i klątwy rozświetliły noc wokół nich, poczuła się zagubiona, zdezorientowana, a kiedy się odwróciła, próbując zrozumieć chaos wokół niej, zobaczyła, jak Śmierciożerca wystrzelił purpurowy promień światła prosto w jej klatkę piersiową. Została zmuszona do upadku na ziemię, aby go uniknąć. Wszystko działo się tak szybko, wszystko było tak chaotyczne, że trudno było wiedzieć, kto jest wokół niej. Trudno było odróżnić przyjaciela od wroga. Mimo to nie było czasu do stracenia i po chwili znów stanęła na nogach, walcząc.

Tylko pięciu członków Zakonu odpowiedziało na pierwsze wezwanie, zgodnie z planem Severusa. Mieli przewagę liczebną, ale nie spodziewano się ich, więc w ciągu pierwszych kilku chwil udało im się trafić wielu Śmierciożerców. Wydawało jej się, że widziała, jak jeden lub dwóch członków Zakonu również zostało trafionych, ale nie była pewna. Była zbyt zajęta unikaniem klątw i rzucaniem ich w tym samym czasie.

Walka była zacięta, ale po kilku chwilach, chociaż nie miała pojęcia, jak długo to naprawdę zajęło, bo wydawało się, że czas nie ma już znaczenia, udało im się otoczyć stojących Śmierciożerców, zmuszając ich do cofnięcia się. Wszyscy stali teraz razem na środku polany. Oczywiście sprawy nie mogły pójść tak łatwo. To było po prostu ich szczęście.

\- Mistrzu! - Jeden z zamaskowanych mężczyzn krzyknął i mimo skupienia Voldemorta w pojedynku z Harrym, jakoś go usłyszał.

W ułamku sekundy czarodziej odwrócił się, zrozumiał sytuację i machnął wolną ręką w ich kierunku, a podmuch wiatru uderzył w członków Zakonu otaczających Śmierciożerców, sprawiając, że potykali się o kilka stóp. Powiew rzucił kilku z nich do tyłu, dając Śmierciożercom czas na zmianę szyku.

Osłaniając się przed wiatrem, zerknęła w bok, aby upewnić się, że z Harrym wszystko w porządku. Wtedy zauważyła, że Voldemort na sekundę przesuwa różdżkę na swoje przedramię i wiedziała, że wzywa posiłki. Jak długo zajmie mu uświadomienie sobie, że wszystko zostało ustawione?

Potem walka wokół niej zaczęła się ponownie i zobaczyła, jak kilku członków Zakonu upada. Niektórych z nich znała, innych nie, ale nie mogła się nad tym rozwodzić. Musiała skupić się na walce.

Odwróciła się, by uniknąć klątwy, i wpadła na Śmierciożercę. Jego ramię szybko chwyciło jej rękę, gdy przesunął różdżkę do jej szyi. W takiej chwili spodziewała się, że będzie przerażona, a może zdezorientowana, a jej umysł będzie pusty. Jednak nagle wszystko stało się jasne w jej głowie, a racjonalne myślenie przejęło kontrolę nad instynktem.

\- Zobaczmy, co tu mamy - powiedział Śmierciożerca do jej ucha, przyciągając ją bliżej. - Czy nie jesteś małą przyjaciółką Severusa?

Stał zbyt blisko, by mogła spróbować użyć na nim różdżki. trzymał swoją przy jej szyi i pewnie wystrzeliłby pierwszy. Za to mogła zrobić coś nieoczekiwanego. Blokując odgłosy bitwy w swojej głowie i zbierając całą odwagę, jaka pozostała w jej ciele, ruszyła tak szybko, jak mogła, unosząc nogę w górę, gdy przesunęła rękę w bok, i w jakiś sposób udało jej się zmusić Śmierciożercę do uklęknięcia. Przytrzymując ją mocno między nogami i odepchnął różdżkę na bok, gdy próbował ją przekląć. Kiedy patrzyła, jak czarodziej pochyla się z bólu, nie mogła uwierzyć, że to zadziałało. Ale musiała skończyć robotę. Czas, który zyskała, wystarczył, by unieść drugie ramię i przekląć czarodzieja czarno magiczną klątwą. Wiedziała, że szybko się nie obudzi.

Kątem oka dostrzegła ruch, a potem coś podeszło do niej i mocno pchnęło ją na ziemię. Kiedy masywny ciężar spadł na nią, poczuła, jak powietrze wypychane jest z jej płuc. Z trudem łapała oddech, walcząc o uwolnienie.

\- Spokojnie - usłyszała głos przy swoim uchu, który natychmiast rozpoznała.

\- Draco - szepnęła, ciesząc się, że to on i że wszystko z nim w porządku.

\- Muszę być bardziej ostrożny, ta klątwa prawie cię uderzyła - powiedział i widziała zmartwienie w jego oczach, kiedy na nią patrzył, starając się upewnić, że nie została trafiona.

Ktoś krzyknął w pobliżu, a słowa prawie zaginęły w dźwiękach bitwy. Jedynym słowe jakie wyłapała było słowo “zdrajca”, zanim Śmierciożerca zawisł nad nimi i wycelował różdżkę w plecy Draco. Ale on też w jakiś sposób to zauważył i kiedy przetoczył się z niej na bok, uniósł różdżkę na zamaskowanego mężczyznę i wrzasnął: „Avada Kedavra!”. Błysk zielonego światła wystrzelił z jego różdżki i uderzył czarodzieja w pierś, zabijając go natychmiast.

Już miała coś powiedzieć, gdy ich uwagę przykuły głośne krzyki dochodzące spoza polany. Gwałtowny ryk przedarł się przez noc, wyciszając na sekundę wszystkie inne dźwięki, a potem przeleciała nad nimi ciemna postać w masce, padając martwa kilka stóp od miejsca, w którym leżeli. Kiedy jej oczy przeszukiwały ciemność w części lasu, z której wyrzucono martwego czarodzieja, kolejny ryk sprawił, że ziemia zadrżała, a potem pojawił się kolejny i kolejny. Wkrótce na polanę wbiegła niewielka grupa Śmierciożerców, z podartymi szatami, zadrapanymi i krwawiącymi ciałami, ale ich różdżki wciąż były wycelowane w ciemność, z której przybyli, zbyt zmartwieni tym, przed czym uciekają, by zwrócić uwagę na bitwę, w którą wkroczyli.

Potem zobaczyła, przed czym uciekają, i poczuła, jak chłód przebiega przez jej ciało.

Grupa mężczyzn i kobiet, co najmniej dwudziestu z nich, kroczyła za nimi, zatrzymując się tuż przed polaną. Widziała, jak ich oczy błyszczą złotem w ciemności i od razu wiedziała, kim są. Kiedy podeszli bliżej i padło na nich światło księżyca, zobaczyła, w jakim są stanie, i sapnęła. Ich ubrania były podarte, włosy rozczochrane, ciała pokryte czymś, co wyglądało jak błoto. Ich klatki piersiowe falowały w górę i w dół, gdy stali, prawie przykucnięci i gapili się na przerażonych śmierciożerców. Kobiet w grupie było niewiele, ale wyglądały na wysokie i dobrze zbudowane. Mężczyźni byli ogromni. Byli wysocy, mieli szerokie plecy, mocne i umięśnione ciała. A jednak to zaciekłość w ich minach sprawiała, że wyglądali na zagrożenie. Większość z nich trzymała własne różdżki, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby mieli zamiar ich użyć. Najwyraźniej lubili inny rodzaj walki, bardziej fizyczny, a sądząc po wyglądzie Śmierciożerców, których ścigali, byli w tym bardziej niż biegli.

\- Wygląda na to, że mamy więcej wsparcia - usłyszała szept Draco i dopiero wtedy przypomniała sobie, gdzie jest i co się dzieje. Kiedy odwróciła się do niego, zobaczyła coś dziwnego w jego oczach, gdy patrzył na nią w milczeniu. - Muszę już iść - powiedział cichym głosem.

\- Co?

\- Jest coś, co muszę zrobić - powiedział jej - ale wrócę, obiecuję. Uważaj na siebie - szepnął do niej, zanim pocałował ją lekko w usta. Nie dając jej czasu na reakcję, wstał, mocniej ścisnął swoją różdżkę i aportował się.

***

Gdy tylko stopy Draco dotknęły ziemi, przesunął się za osłonę wysokiego drzewa, czekając kilka sekund, aby upewnić się, że nikt go nie widział, zanim ruszył do przodu.

Podszedł bliżej głównego wejścia i machnął różdżką. Wewnątrz nadal byli czarodzieje. Będzie musiał poczekać.

Żałował, że nie mógł zostać na polanie, w walce, z Hermioną. Chciał się upewnić, że wszystko w porządku, chciał zabrać ją w bezpieczne miejsce, ale wiedział, że ona nigdy na to nie pozwoli. Zamiast tego znajdował się na zewnątrz siedziby Czarnego Pana, czekając na wezwanie do bitwy ostatnich Śmierciożerców, aby mógł wejść do środka i zrobić to, o co go poproszono. To była jedyna rzecz, jaką mógł zrobić, żeby pomóc. Żeby to wszystko się skończyło.

***

Oczy Hermiony nadal były skupione na miejscu, które właśnie opuścił Draco. Nie miała pojęcia, co się właśnie stało, dlaczego odszedł, ale w głębi duszy była pewna, że miał dobry powód. Nie zdezerterował, ani nie uciekł z pola bitwy. Wiedziała, że jeśli odszedł, to z jakiegoś powodu. Z jakiegoś bardzo ważnego powodu.

Usłyszała kolejny ryk i odwróciła się do watahy stojącej przy polanie. Jeden ze Śmierciożerców rzucił na nich klątwę, którą ktoś odbił. Kiedy obserwowała rozwój wydarzeń, była pewna jednego: te wilkołaki nie lubiły, gdy Śmierciożercy próbowali je przeklinać.

Jak wilki ruszyli naprzód, ich oczy błyszczały, a twarze były wściekłe, gdy zbliżali się do drżących czarodziejów. Nie miała pojęcia, co się wydarzyło, zanim dotarli na polanę, ale wiedziała, że musiało być coś strasznego, skoro zdołało ich rozjuszyć w taki sposób.

Gdy pierwszy wilkołak wyskoczył naprzód, Śmierciożercy zaczęli uciekać w różne strony, zdesperowani, by od nich uciec. Ale wtedy inni też do nich podeszli i rozpoczęła się walka, jakiej nigdy nie widziała.

Krzyki były ogłuszające, a ona patrzyła oszołomiona, jak wilkołaki rzucają się na Śmierciożerców. Zamiast różdżek walczyli własnym ciałem. Każdemu błyskowi zębów towarzyszyły kolejne krzyki. I krew. Było tak dużo krwi. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, jak ktoś może wyrządzić tak wiele szkód własnym ciałem. Wszyscy walczyli jak wilk, używając swojej siły, szarpiąc i tnąc każdą część, do której mogli sięgnąć zębami lub rękami. To było jak horror, tylko prawdziwy. W ciągu zaledwie kilku chwil Śmierciożercy, których śledzili, już nie żyli. Wilkołaku zwróciły się ku pozostałym, którzy wciąż byli na polanie.

Przez krótką chwilę zastanawiała się, czy może zwrócą się przeciwko Zakonowi, ale potem zobaczyła przelotną znajomą twarz w tłumie, co ja uspokoiło. Remus stał na skraju lasu, a jego oczy były złote, gdy patrzył na to, co zrobiła wataha. Jego ubranie też było podarte, ale nie tak bardzo jak u innych. Miał też podniesioną i gotową różdżkę. Na jego widok uświadomiła sobie, że dopóki tam jest, nie pozwoli, by wataha skrzywdziła Zakon. Zapewniłby im bezpieczeństwo, nawet gdyby wilkołaki straciły kontrolę.

Wtedy krzyk przedarł się przez jej mgłę. Był tak głośny, tak pełen wściekłości, że powietrze wokół niej praktycznie zamarzło. Voldemort właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, co się stało z jego Śmierciożercami. Właśnie był świadkiem, jak wilkołaki odwracają się przeciwko niemu. Kiedy odwróciła się w tamtym kierunku, zobaczyła, jak macha różdżką w stronę Harry'ego, wysyłając go do tyłu, aż jego plecy uderzyły w drzewo tuż za polaną. Zaraz potem zwrócił się w stronę wilkołaków.

\- Zapłacicie za swoją zdradę - wrzasnął, celując różdżką w ziemię, na której stali. Jego oczy zabłysły szkarłatem, tak jasno, jakby rzeczywiście wydobywało się z nich światło, a potem, przy niewielkim machnięciu różdżką, ziemia zdawała się eksplodować, wysyłając stado w powietrze. Przez bolesne wycie i latające wokół nich kawałki ziemi i trawy, zobaczyła, jak Voldemort ponownie przesuwa różdżkę na swoje ramię, wzywając resztę swojej armii.

***

Draco poczuł, jak Znak na jego ramieniu płonie i wiedział, że Czarny Pan wzywa do siebie resztę swoich Śmierciożerców. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, co się dzieje na polanie, ale potem dźwięk zbliżających się głośnych głosów rozproszył go. Cofnął się, szybko znajdując miejsce do ukrycia, gdy pozostali Śmierciożercy wypadli z kwatery głównej z maskami już na twarzach. Szybko odeszli wystarczająco daleko, aby mogli się teleportować.

Odczekał kilka chwil, aby upewnić się, że nikt nie został w tyle, a potem wszedł do kwatery. Severus powiedział mu, że niezwykle ważne jest, aby poczekał, aż wszyscy znikną, zanim spróbuje odzyskać przedmiot, który tam został. Nie mogli ryzykować, że ktoś go z nim zobaczy. Draco nawet nie wiedział, co to jest, wiedział tylko, że będzie potrzebował go, aby odnieść sukces w swojej misji. W tej chwili tylko to się liczyło.

Obiekt, jak powiedział mu Severus, był chroniony przez wiele zabezpieczeń i silne zaklęcie maskujące ustawione przez niego samego. Chociaż Draco nie było łatwo go znaleźć, a następnie przejść przez osłony dookoła, wszystkie informacje, które przekazał mu Severus, znacznie ułatwiły pracę i już po kilku minutach w końcu do niego dotarł, dysząc, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, co to takiego. Widział go kilka razy w gabinecie Dumbledore'a i słyszał kilka plotek o tym, jak był używany wcześniej przez Pottera. Severus wysłał go po sam miecz Godryka Gryffindora.

Wokół niego był starannie zwinięty zwój pergaminu. Instrukcje dla Draco.

Po chwili wahania i niepewnymi ruchami Draco przysunął się bliżej miecza, powoli wyciągając dłoń do przodu. Jakaś część niego zastanawiała się, czy w ogóle byłby w stanie go dotknąć, będąc Ślizgonem. Być może były jakieś zaklęcia lub klątwy ustanowione przez samego Gryffindora, aby powstrzymać każdego czarodzieja, który nie należał do jego domu. Ale dlaczego Severus miałby go wtedy wysłać? Draco wiedział, że czarodziej nie był zadowolony z relacji jego i Hermiony, jednak gdyby chciał jego śmierci, zabiłby go dawno temu. Miał na to więcej niż wystarczająco okazji.

Biorąc głęboki oddech i modląc się do Merlina, żeby nie była to tylko głupia pułapka, Draco chwycił zwój pergaminu, a następnie owinął palce wokół zimnej rękojeści miecza. Westchnienie ulgi opuściło jego usta, gdy nic się nie wydarzyło.

Jego uwaga powróciła do zwoju pergaminu, który trzymał w drugiej ręce. Poprzedniej nocy w bibliotece Severus wyjaśnił Draco, że potrzebuje go do zrobienia czegoś w Kwaterze Głównej Czarnego Pana, ale nie mógł mu powiedzieć, co to było. Nie mógł nawet podać mu żadnych szczegółów. Trochę czasu zajęło Draco zrozumienie rozumowania Severusa, ale w końcu dostrzegł w tym sens. Miał zamiar zmierzyć się z Czarnym Panem z Potterem na samym początku bitwy i jeśli z jakiegoś powodu Voldemort zdecydowałby się ponownie użyć na nim legilimencji, nie byłoby sposobu, aby mógł tego powstrzymać.

Jedynym powodem, dla którego Czarny Pan nie był w stanie swobodnie i łatwo wejść do umysłu Draco ostatnim razem, była starożytna magia Severusa i chociaż zapewnienie jego byłemu profesorowi swobodnego dostępu do jego umysłu nie było wcale przyjemne, Draco wiedział. był to jedyny sposób, by powstrzymać drugiego czarodzieja. Była to jedyna szansa na przeżycie. Dzisiejszej nocy w bitwie Severus nie mógł chronić jego umysłu, a gdyby Draco znał jakiekolwiek szczegóły planu, Voldemort zobaczyłby to wszystko w ułamku sekundy. Żaden z nich nie mógł sobie pozwolić na takie ryzyko.

Wiedząc, że nie ma zbyt wiele czasu i że może być potrzebny w walce. Uważnie przeczytał instrukcje, upewniając się, że nie przegapił ani jednej linii, a następnie włożył je do kieszeni. Zakrył miecz bokiem swojej szaty, na wypadek gdyby ktoś został w kwaterze głównej. Skierował się z powrotem do głównego wejścia i otworzył drzwi, a jego Znak lekko płonął, gdy przechodził przez osłony do centrum kwatery głównej.

Spędziwszy tyle czasu w kwaterze głównej Zakonu, mógł zauważyć wiele różnic między oboma miejscami. Chłód i pustka w tym budynku były tak różne od tego, co widział ostatnio. Wszystko tutaj było ponure, ciemne. Oczywiście pierwsze dni, które spędził z Zakonem, prawie doprowadziły go do szaleństwa, cała przyjaźń, uprzejmości, uściski i grzeczność. To było obrzydliwe. Ale kiedy zaczęli przygotowywać się do wojny, kiedy napięcie w tym miejscu stało się namacalne, zaczął cieszyć się tym wszystkim. To był fajny punkt pomiędzy siedzibą Czarnego Pana a poprzednią atmosferą Zakonu.

Trzymając różdżkę w gotowości, Draco szedł szybko, ale ostrożnie korytarzami, szukając pokoju, do którego nigdy wcześniej nie wszedł. Do prywatnej kwatery Czarnego Pana.

O ile wiedział, nikt poza samym Czarnym Panem nigdy nie wszedł do pokoju. Oczywiście krążyły plotki o nim i o Bellatrix, ale nikt nie śmiał o tym mówić swobodnie, więc nie można było tego wiedzieć na pewno.

Mimo to Severus udzielił mu dokładnych instrukcji, jak znaleźć sypialnię, a Draco podążył za nimi uważnie, upewniając się, że wykonał każdy krok. Gdyby to, co Severus napisał o osłonach chroniących pokój, było prawdą, najmniejszy błąd miałby śmiertelne konsekwencje.

***

\- Harry! - wrzasnęła Hermiona, biegnąc do niego przez polanę, bezmyślnie przeskakując nad postaciami leżącymi na ziemi i uchylając się, by uniknąć wystrzeliwanych klątw.

Ciemna postać, poruszająca się szybciej niż ktokolwiek, kogo kiedykolwiek widziała, przebiegła obok niej, przewracając ją na ziemię, gdy rzuciła się na Śmierciożercę, przewracając go i spadając na niego. Wilkołak, ponieważ było jasne, że to nie może być nic innego, zaatakował czarodzieja z okrucieństwem, które ją przerażało, pazurami i zębami wbijając się w ciało, z którego trysnęła krew.

Oderwanie oczu od akcji było prawie tak trudne, jak przekonanie samej siebie, że nie powinna bać się wilkołaka atakującego Śmierciożercę, że nie jest dla niej zagrożeniem. W końcu udało jej się oderwać wzrok od brutalnej sceny i wstała, biegnąc do miejsca, w którym widziała upadek Harry'ego. Walka wokół niej była tak zaciekła, że każdy jej krok stawiał ją na drodze kolejnej klątwy lub zaklęcia, przez co przejście przez polanę było prawie niemożliwe. Bitwa została wznowiona i w miarę upływu minut zaczęły przybywać pierwsze grupy Śmierciożerców, a reszta Zakonu przyłączała się do bitwy. Pomyślała, że tym właśnie jest wojna i to wykraczało poza wszystko, co sobie wyobrażała.


	61. Ostatnia bitwa, Część 2

Draco poczuł magię osłon, gdy tylko stanął przed pustą ścianą i wiedział ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że znalazł to miejsce. Sięgnął do kieszeni, wyjął zwój pergaminu, który dał mu Severus i ponownie przeczytał szczegółowe instrukcje, jak ściągnąć osłony. Nawet przy drobiazgowych instrukcjach Severusa, energia i koncentracja, których wymagały, były wyczerpujące, nie wspominając o czasochłonności. Minęła prawie godzina, zanim dotarł do ostatniego poziomu.

Nigdy nie widział czegoś podobnego, nawet nie słyszał o takim ustawieniu barier, warstwa po warstwie. Niektóre z nich ustawione były tak, że próba obniżenia jednej w inny sposób niż ten z góry zaprojektowany automatycznie uwięziłaby go, aktywując w tym samym czasie „system alarmowy”, który ostrzegłby Czarnego Pana o tym, co się dzieje. Draco wyobraził sobie, że cokolwiek Czarny Pan trzyma w tym pokoju, musi być tak samo ważne, jak sugerował Severus. Najwidoczniej wymagało takich środków bezpieczeństwa.

***

Wszystko nagle działo się w zwolnionym tempie. Wzrok Hermiony poruszał się po polanie, patrząc, jak przyjaciele i wrogowie padają, krwawią, umierają. Nie chciała widzieć, nie chciała rozpoznać żadnej z twarzy na ziemi, ale tak trudno było nie pozwolić, by strach i rozpacz wzięły górę nad innymi emocjami. Zamiast tego celowała różdżką w każdego Śmierciożercę, którego zobaczyła, przeklinając go i chroniąc siebie i innych, gdy wciąż szukała Harry'ego.

Nagle błysk zieleni oświetlił polanę, oślepiając ją na sekundę, a kiedy odwróciła się do źródła, zobaczyła stojącego samotnie Voldemorta i jego różdżkę wycelowaną w niebo nad nimi, gdy rzucał Mroczny Znak. Potem dostrzegła coś jeszcze, coś, czego nigdy nie rozpoznałaby, gdyby się tego nie spodziewała. Kiedy poruszał swoją różdżką w powolnym kole, czerwone światło wystrzeliło z jej końca, tworząc wokół niego cienką warstwę, a następnie lecąc między drzewami i poza polanę, niosąc przesłanie Mistrza. Wzywał inferiusy.

Ale czyny Voldemorta nie były wszystkim, co zauważyła. Jeśli stał tam sam, gdzie był Harry? Czy klątwa Voldemorta go zabiła? Czy leżał gdzieś wśród drzew, wreszcie wolny od bitwy? Czy stracili wszystkie nadzieje?

Nie chciała w to uwierzyć, odmówiła rozważenia tej możliwości przez kolejną sekundę. Zamiast tego zrobiła to, co powinna była zrobić od samego początku. Poruszając się w spokojne miejsce tuż za polaną, użyła jednego z zaklęć, których nauczył ją Severus. Szybkim ruchem różdżki skupiła się na Harrym i pozwoliła swojej magii poprowadzić ją do niego.

Nie był daleko, ale zobaczyła go dopiero, gdy znalazłą się zaledwie kilka stóp od niego. Klątwa Voldemorta najwyraźniej posłała go w powietrze na drzewo, a moc klątwy była taka, że uderzenie wyrwało drzewo, które następnie spadło na Harry'ego. Z sercem bijącym dziko ze strachu przebiegła kilka ostatnich kroków między nią a jej przyjacielem, cały czas wytężając oczy, aby zobaczyć jakikolwiek ruch, jakikolwiek znak, że wciąż żyje. Jednak żadnego nie dostrzegła.

Zatrzymała się, gdy tylko do niego podeszła i uklękła przy jego boku, przyglądając się jego zakrwawionej twarzy i szatom. Zauważyła, że drzewo leżało głównie na nogach Harry'ego, ale kilka większych gałęzi spadło na jego klatkę piersiową i zastanawiała się, jak lub czy mógłby nawet oddychać pod ich ciężarem. Jego klatka piersiowa z pewnością w ogóle się nie poruszała. Ostrożnie wyciągnęła do niego rękę, ale była zbyt przestraszona, by go dotknąć. Bała się, że zwykły dotyk w jakiś sposób pogorszy jego stan i tak strasznie wyglądające rany.

Gdy poczuła, jak łzy spływają jej po policzkach na myśl o utracie Harry'ego, jego usta rozchyliły się w miękkim jęku. Powoli otworzył oczy.

\- Harry - wydyszała, wyciągając rękę, by dotknąć jego twarzy. Widząc, jak krzywi się z bólu w odpowiedzi. - Harry, jesteś ranny? Możesz się ruszyć? - Te dwa pytania były jedynie przelotną myślą w chaosie jaki opanował jej umysł.

\- Nie mogę… oddychać - odpowiedział Harry. Jego głos był tak cichy, że nie była pewna, czy rzeczywiście go słyszała, czy czytała z jego ust.

_ Drzewo _ \- pomyślała. Musiała wyciągnąć go spod drzewa, ale jak? Fizyczne odpychanie drzewa nie wchodziło w grę, a ona nie miała pojęcia, jak bardzo Harry był zraniony. A jeśli najmniejsze ruchy bardziej go zabolą?

\- Rusz je - sapnął Harry, starając się wziąć kolejny oddech. Jej spojrzenie ponownie przesunęło się po wielkim drzewie i zdała sobie sprawę, że nie może użyć magii, aby je poruszyć. Żadne zaklęcie, które mogła rzucić, nie było wystarczająco potężne, aby to zrobić.

\- Nie mogę, Harry, jest za ciężkie - odpowiedziała, gdy więcej łez spłynęło z jej oczu. Jak to mogło się stać? Dusił się pod drzewem, umierał na jej oczach, a ona nie mogła nic zrobić. Nie mogła uczynić nic, aby go uratować. Odwróciła się, zdesperowana, żeby mu pomóc, ale wokół nich nie było nikogo. Nikogo, kto mógłby go uratować. Byli sami, a ona nie odważyłaby się zostawić go na tyle długo, by znaleźć kogoś z Zakonu.

\- Podnieś - odparł Harry, a jego przekrwione oczy zamknęły się, gdy ból stał się zbyt silny. - Musisz… przenieść…

\- Nie mogę tego zrobić, Harry - płakała. - Jest za duże, nie porusza się.

\- Proszę - usłyszała jego oddech. Nie mogła tak po prostu siedzieć i patrzeć, jak umiera. Musiała coś zrobić. Cokolwiek.

Wstała ponownie i cofnęła się o krok, a jej oczy obserwowały rozmiar drzewa, gdy wzięła uspokajający oddech i uniosła różdżkę. Starając się powstrzymać drżenie dłoni, skupiła się na zadaniu, które miała przed sobą, wycelowała różdżkę w tę część drzewa, które miażdżyło klatkę piersiową Harry'ego i krzyknęła „Wingardium Leviosa”.

Lekkie drżenie. To wszystko, co osiągnęła. Cała koncentracja i siły, które udało jej się zebrać, wystarczyły tylko, aby to przeklęte drzewo zadrżało. Chciała krzyczeć z frustracji, ze strachu, ale zamiast tego ponownie zwróciła się do Harry'ego, kiedy usłyszała, jak jęknął z bólu.

\- Przepraszam - szepnęła, podchodząc do niego jeszcze raz. - Jest za ciężkie, Harry, nie mogę go ruszyć.

\- Różdżka.

\- Co? - zapytała zdezorientowana. Kiedy ponownie otworzył oczy, podążyła za jego wzrokiem, a potem zobaczyła, jak jego prawa ręka powoli otwiera się i zamyka. Jego różdżka leżała kilka cali dalej.

\- Różdżka - powtórzył, a ona rzuciła się, by dać mu to, o co prosił, nie wiedząc, jak mogłoby to pomóc. - Razem - wyszeptał wtedy, a ona zrozumiała, chociaż w takim stanie nie była pewna, czy to bardzo pomoże.

\- Czy na pewno możesz to zrobić? - zapytała, nawet gdy znów się cofnęła, gotowa do ponownego wypróbowania zaklęcia. Po prostu skinął lekko głową, kiedy zamknął oczy.

\- Na trzy.

\- Tnij - wyszeptał, zanim zdążyła nawet zacząć liczyć, po czym wziął kolejny krótki oddech. - Przetnij. Drzewo.

\- Co? Nie, nie mogę, Harry. Mogłabym cię zranić jeszcze bardziej.

\- Tnij - powtórzył, a ona usłyszała stanowczość w jego cichym tonie.

Klnąc głośno, wzięła kolejny głęboki oddech, próbując opanować nerwy, po czym próbowała zdecydować, gdzie mogłaby przeciąć drzewo, starając się zminimalizować ryzyko zranienia Harry'ego jeszcze bardziej i jednocześnie szukając jednego idealnego miejsca, w którym później mogłaby je unieść. To była trudna decyzja, której wolałaby podejmować, ale wiedziała, że musi spróbować, musi zrobić wszystko, co w jej mocy, aby uratować swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Nie dając sobie czasu na przemyślenia, wycelowała różdżkę w wierzchołek pnia drzewa i wyszeptała Zaklęcie Odcinające, słysząc skrzypienie drewna pod wpływem uderzenia i mając nadzieję, że wystarczy, by je przeciąć, nie raniąc Harry'ego.

\- Kurwa - usłyszała, jak Harry kaszle z bólu, gdy zaklęcie przecięło drzewo, dzieląc je równo na dwie części. Nie była pewna, czy urok dotarł do Harry'ego, czy też zranił go ruch drewna, ale nie marnowała czasu na zastanawianie się. Jeśli Voldemort, czy choćby jeden ze Śmierciożerców, znalazł ich, gdy Harry wciąż będzie przygnieciony pod drzewem… Nawet nie chciała o tym myśleć. Musiała zdjąć drzewo z Harry'ego. Teraz.

\- Gotowy? - zapytała po kilku sekundach i ujrzała małe skinienie Harry'ego. Modląc się do Merlina, żeby nie zranić go jeszcze bardziej, wycelowała różdżkę w część drzewa, która była na jego piersi i czekała, aż on zrobi to samo. Potem, jak jeden, wyszeptali słowa zaklęcia. Usta Harry'ego ledwo się poruszyły, kiedy skoncentrował się na magii.

Przez kilka sekund nic się nie działo, a jej oczy wypełniły się łzami na myśl, że może nie będzie w stanie go uwolnić, że go zawiedzie, ale potem zobaczyła, jak liście lekko się trzęsą, a Harry wziął głębszy oddech. Kiedy jej oczy przeniosły się na ciało Harry'ego, zdała sobie sprawę, że udało im się podnieść drzewo prawie o cal.

Wzmocniona tą myślą, skupiła się jeszcze bardziej na zadaniu, powoli czując, jak magia zagęszcza powietrze wokół nich, sprawiając, że pień oddalił się od niego. Ale nawet po tym, jak pozwolili, by kawałek drzewa spadł kilka stóp od Harry'ego i wziął bolesny, ale pełen ulgi oddech, wiedziała, że nie skończyli i że muszą się spieszyć. Nie miała pojęcia, ile czasu zajęło im podniesienie pierwszej części, ale była pewna, że trwało to zbyt długo, a walka wciąż toczyła się tak blisko nich. To cud, którego nikt ich jeszcze znalazł.

\- Musimy przenieść ostatnią część - powiedziała po chwili do Harry'ego. - Czy myślisz, że możesz to zrobić? - zapytała i czekała, aż skinął głową, by wycelować różdżką w dolną część drzewa i rzucić zaklęcie.

Tym razem, gdy Harry był w stanie swobodniej oddychać i poruszać ramieniem, zajęło to znacznie mniej czasu i chociaż widziała wyraźny ból na jego twarzy, pień drzewa ruszył się. Po kilku chwilach drzewo leżało na ziemi z dala od Harry'ego, a ona klęczała obok chłopaka.

Gdy tylko drzewo dotknęło ziemi, Harry opadł do tyłu, wyraźnie wyczerpany, z zamkniętymi oczami, puszczając różdżkę i przesuwając ręce do klatki piersiowej. Jego tors unosił się i opadał rytmicznie, gdy chłopak zaczął płytko oddychać.

\- Harry - wyszeptała. Jej wzrok przesunął się po jego ciele, próbując znaleźć każdą widoczną ranę i wymyślić najlepszy sposób na ich uleczenie. - Harry, wszystko w porządku? - zapytała. - Czy możesz prawidłowo oddychać? - Kiedy nie odpowiedział, nacisnęła. - Harry, musisz mi powiedzieć, gdzie jesteś ranny. Musimy się spieszyć. Ktoś może nas znaleźć w każdej chwili.

\- Moje nogi - wyszeptał w końcu. - Myślę, że są złamane. I boli mnie klatka piersiowa, może też niektóre żebra.

\- Może powinieneś użyć świstoklika i wrócić do kwatery głównej. Tam mogą cię uleczyć.

\- Nie - sapnął. - Nie wrócę. To jeszcze nie koniec, Hermiono. Muszę go zabić.

Poświęciła chwilę, by przetworzyć jego słowa, determinację w jego tonie i zdała sobie sprawę, że ma rację. Gdyby mógł tam zostać, zrobiłby to. Wciąż było wiele do zrobienia, a Harry się nie poddawał.

\- Racja. Kości. Mogę naprawić złamane kości - mruknęła nerwowo, zbliżając się do jego nóg. Jedna była wyraźnie złamana. Dziwny kąt, pod jakim była zgięta, sprawił, że się wzdrygnęła i chociaż druga nie wyglądała tak źle. Obrzęk wokół jego kostki powiedział jej, że prawdopodobnie też jest złamana. - To może trochę boleć - powiedziała, machając różdżką najpierw na jedną nogę, potem drugą, słysząc trzask kości poruszających się na swoje miejsca. Harry jęknął z bólu.

Następne były jego żebra i po szybkiej kontroli zauważyła, że jego lewe ramię wyskoczyło z miejsca. Rzuciła jeszcze kilka zaklęć na jego tors, upewniając się, że uleczy wszystkie wewnętrzne obrażenia, które, co zaskakujące, nie były zbyt duże. Miała nadzieję, że to wystarczy. Dopiero kiedy skończyła, Harry ponownie otworzył oczy i wydawał się patrzeć na nią po raz pierwszy, odkąd go tam znalazła.

\- Hermiono - powiedział zaniepokojony, zaskakując ją. - Hermiono, co się z tobą stało?

\- Co? - spytała marszcząc brwi, nie wiedząc, o co mu chodzi. Zanim się zorientowała, wstał, podciągając ją do góry, położył dłonie na jej ramionach, gdy jego zmartwiony wzrok przesuwał się po niej, od stóp do głów.

\- Co ci się stało? Czy jesteś ranna? Czy nadal krwawisz?

Dopiero gdy spojrzała na siebie, zrozumiała, o co mu chodzi.

\- To nie moja krew - odpowiedziała cicho. Harry'emu zajęło kilka chwil, zanim przetworzył jej słowa, a potem ją puścił.

\- Co?

\- Należy do Rona - wyjaśniła cicho. - Musiałam odesłać go z powrotem do kwatery, Harry.

\- Czy on…? Czy wszystko w porządku?

\- Nie wiem - powiedziała, potrząsając głową. - Mam nadzieję, że tak.

\- To musi się skończyć - powiedział Harry, ocierając zabłąkaną łzę z jej twarzy. - Musimy go zabić.

\- Tak zrobimy.

\- No, no, no, co my tu mamy?

Zimny głos dochodzący zza niej zmroził jej ciało, a jej wzrok zatrzymał się na Harrym na sekundę. Oboje byli zaskoczeni, a ich umysły próbowały znaleźć wyjście.

\- Wierzę, Harry, że mieliśmy to rozstrzygnąć między sobą - powiedział Voldemort. - Nie pamiętam, żebym zaprosił twoją małą szlamę do… och, nie chłopcze - syknął, gdy Harry rzucił się po swoją różdżkę. W następnej sekundzie Harry został przyszpilony do drzewa, nie mogąc się poruszyć. - Teraz graj czysto - zadrwił. Kiedy Hermiona odwróciła się twarzą do niego, jego uwaga powróciła do niej. - Więc po tylu latach w końcu robię to, co powinienem był zrobić tak dawno temu - powiedział z okrutnym uśmiechem, a jego oczy błyszczały szkarłatem. - Wygląda na to, że będzie to naprawdę niezapomniana noc. - Bez słowa machnął raz różdżką, a pojedynczy błysk światła pozwolił jej zrozumieć jaki czeka ją los.

Gdy zielony błysk klątwy leciał w jej stronę, czas wydawał się zwolnić, jakby chciał dać jej szansę cieszenia się ostatnimi sekundami na ziemi. Ruch na prawo Voldemorta przykuł jej uwagę, a jej oczy skierowały się na postać biegnącą w jej stronę.

Kiedy ich spojrzenia spotkały się na ułamek sekundy, zobaczyła desperację na twarzy Severusa, biegnącego ku niej. Oboje wiedzieli, że był zbyt daleko, by dotrzeć do niej na czas, zbyt daleko, by zrobić cokolwiek innego niż patrzeć, jak umiera. Tym razem, gdy klątwa zabijająca zbliżała się do niej, nie byłby w stanie jej odepchnąć, zabrać w bezpieczne miejsce, zatrzymać przy nim. Bezskutecznie próbowała być silna, odważna, zaakceptować to. Zdała sobie sprawę, że nie pragnęła niczego bardziej niż kolejnego dnia z nim, kolejnej szansy, by być u jego boku, mieć go przy sobie.

Wiedząc, że nie ma ucieczki, żadnej szansy na aportację w bezpieczne miejsce, po cichu pogodziła się ze swoim losem. Próbowała pożegnać się z nim bez słów, jakoś dać mu znać, jak się czuje, jak bardzo żałowała, że nie mieli szansy.

Ale w końcu była wojowniczką i chociaż wiedziała, że nie ma nic, co mogłaby zrobić, by się uratować, wiedziała również, że gdy tylko umrze, Voldemort zwróci się do Harry'ego i zabije go równie łatwo, a nikt nie będzie w stanie zrobić nic, żeby go też uratować. Ta wiedza sprawiała, że jej umysł był ostry, co sprawiało, że instynkt działał i kazał jej wykorzystać ostatnie sekundy, by dać przyjacielowi szansę na walkę. Odwracając głowę na tyle, by go zobaczyć, wycelowała różdżkę w Harry'ego i uwolniła go od magii, która przyszpilała go do drzewa, patrząc, jak upada i natychmiast próbuje dosięgnąć różdżki.

Z uśmiechem na ustach odwróciła się z powrotem do Voldemorta, jej oczy skierowały się na Severusa, gdy zieleń stała się prawie oślepiająca.

A potem palce owinęły się wokół jej wciąż wyciągniętego ramienia. Silne palce zacisnęły się na jej nadgarstku i jakimś cudem podniosły ją w powietrze, zanim dotarła do niej mordercza klątwa.

Poczuła kolejne szarpnięcie, a jej ciało uniosło się i obróciło w powietrzu. Zamknęła oczy zarówno ze strachu, jak i ulgi, gdy poczuła zimny wiatr na twarzy. W następnej sekundzie wyprostowała się, gdy wylądowała na czymś twardym. To było dziwne uczucie. Chociaż siedziała na czymś twardym jak ziemia i z pewnością równie zimnym, czuła, że wciąż się porusza.

Odgłosy bitwy słabły, a kiedy przesunęła ręce w dół, by dotknąć powierzchni, na której siedziała, poczuła, że lekko się kołysze, a para silnych ramion owinęła się wokół jej talii.

\- Ostrożnie - powiedział ktoś przy jej uchu, a ona otworzyła oczy ze zdziwieniem, gdy rozpoznała głos, wrzeszcząc i chwytając jego ramiona, gdy tylko zdała sobie sprawę, gdzie jest. - Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Charlie, kiedy mocniej się go przytrzymała.

\- Nie lubię latać - odpowiedziała drżącym głosem - i nie lubię smoków.

\- Cóż - zaśmiał się, gdy smok, na którym lecieli, gwałtownie skręcił w lewo, a ona znowu krzyknęła. - Wierzę, że tu Norbert uratował ci życie - powiedział jej, poklepując smoczą szyję z uczuciem. - Może już czas, żebyś zmieniła o nich zdanie.

***

Gdy ostatnia osłona ochronna została podniesiona, Draco sięgnął po klamkę, zatrzymując się w połowie ruchu, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, co tam jest, co znajdzie w środku. A jeśli to było coś niebezpiecznego? A jeśli nie uda mu się nic innego, jak tylko zginąć, gdy tylko otworzy drzwi? To było dziwne. Nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać, i nie podobało mu się to uczucie. Cokolwiek było w tym pokoju, nie mogło być dobre.

Ale musiał zrobić to, o co poprosił go Severus, a potem musiał wrócić na pole bitwy, tak jak obiecał Hermionie, że to zrobi. Był śmierciożercą, na litość Merlina! Co więcej, był Śmierciożercą, który zdradził swojego Mistrza, najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika, największego wroga, Zakonu Feniksa i jedynego czarodzieja, który według przepowiedni mogłaby go powalić, a jednym z głównych powodów tej zdrady była szlama. Jeśli nie bał się Voldemorta, to czego mógł się bać teraz?

\- Po prostu skończ z tym i wróć tam - szepnął do siebie, po czym przekręcił klamkę i pchnął drzwi.

Jego wahanie sprawiło, że był o krok od drzwi, które się otworzyły. Był to jedyny powód, dla którego zielony błysk światła, który się przez przebił, nie trafił go.

Nie myśląc o tym, zrobił kolejny mały krok od drzwi, stanął tuż przed nimi, a następnie kopnął je tak mocno, jak tylko mógł. Poczuł, jak uderzyły w coś twardego, gdy się otworzyły, a potem usłyszał bolesny jęk. Postać stojąca przy łóżku z baldachimem zwróciła jego uwagę. Hawkins, jeden z najbardziej zaufanych sługów Voldemorta, stał tam, twarzą do niego, z różdżką wycelowaną prosto w jego pierś.

Gdyby Draco nie spędził ostatnich kilku dni trenując, potrzebowałby więcej czasu na reakcję, ale podjęcie decyzji zajęło mu zaledwie ułamek sekundy. Kucając w cudowny sposób uniknął kolejnej klątwy i również wystrzelił. Chociaż Hawkins zdołał odeprzeć klątwę, rozproszyła go na tyle długo, że Draco mógł wejść do środka i uklęknąć za osłoną dużej drewnianej skrzyni.

Wyglądał jakby w ogóle się nie poruszył, gdy tylko uwaga Hawkinsa powróciła do miejsca, w którym stał. Mężczyzna zobaczył go tam, klęczącego na podłodze, najwyraźniej szukającego swojej różdżki. Nawet po wielokrotnym użyciu Draco wciąż był zdumiony, jak dobrze działa zmodyfikowany urok lustra.

Czołgając się do krawędzi klatki piersiowej, patrzył, jak oczy Hawkinsa padają na jego lustrzaną postać, a wyraz złości na twarzy czarodzieja zamienia się w uśmiech, gdy powoli podszedł bliżej do Draco na podłodze, unosząc różdżkę i celując w mu.

\- Zastanawiam się, jak ktoś z tak czystym rodowodem może być tak nieudolny w pojedynkowaniu się - zapytał głośno, zbliżając się do wejścia, z różdżką mocno wycelowaną w jego odbicie. - Odpowiedz mi! - wrzasnął, kiedy postać nie odpowiedziała.

Gdy zrobił kolejny krok bliżej, Hawkins stanął zaledwie kilka kroków od prawdziwego Draco, nieumyślnie dając mu szansę na czysty strzał. Draco nie zmarnował swojej szansy, wstając i krzycząc „Drętwota!”. Patrzył, jak czarodziej upada, nieświadomy drugiego mężczyzny, który stał za drzwiami. Nie mógł nic zrobić, by się chronić, gdy drugi śmierciożerca zamknął drzwi z hukiem, wycelował różdżkę prosto w pierś Draco, a potem krzyknął: „Crucio!”.

***

Zamknęła oczy, czując, jak wiatr smaga jej twarz. Zacisnęła ramiona wokół Charliego, gdy Norbert wykonał gwałtowny zwrot. Słyszała, jak śmieje się lekko z jej działań i szturchnęła go łokciem w żebra, sprawiając, że zaśmiał się mocniej.

\- Okej, okej, przepraszam - zaśmiał się, kiedy ponownie go szturchnęła. - Nie musisz się martwić, nie pozwolę ci spaść.

\- Lepiej nie, bo cię zabiję - odpowiedziała półżartem.

Smok leciał tak szybko, że wszystko wokół nich zamieniało się w rozmazane kształty. Poruszali się coraz wyżej i wyżej w niebo, i minęły zaledwie kilka sekund, zanim nie mogła już widzieć ziemi pod nimi. Nagle otoczyły ich chmury. Powietrze wokół nich było czyste i wilgotne i chociaż nienawidziła latać, nie mogła odmówić temu pewnego uroku. Nagłe oderwania się od rzeczywistości było jak najbardziej pożądane, choćby na kilka cennych sekund. Ale gdy tylko ta myśl przyszła jej do głowy, rzeczywistość zawaliła się na nią. Byli w środku bitwy większej niż kiedykolwiek widziała, a ona zostawiła Harry'ego samego, by stawił czoła Voldemortowi.

\- Charlie, musimy wracać - krzyknęła, a jej głos ledwo niósł się przez wiatr.

\- Co?

\- Musimy wrócić, muszę pomóc Harry'emu.

Zajęło mu chwilę, zanim zrozumiał, co powiedziała, a potem pociągnął wodze wokół szyi Norberta i zaczęli opadać w dół tak szybko, że zajęło jej kilka sekund w całkowitym przerażeniu, zanim zdała sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę nie spadają.

\- Myślisz, że może możemy… - zaczęła, chcąc poprosić go, żeby zwolnił, ale zanim zdążyła skończyć zdanie, przebili się spomiędzy chmur, a scena wokół nich sparaliżowała ją.

\- Uważaj! - wrzasnęła, kiedy zobaczyła lecącego prosto w ich kierunku Śmierciożercę. Zanim zdążyła wyciągnąć różdżkę, poczuła, jak Charlie pcha ją do przodu własnym ciałem. Oboje ledwo uniknęli klątwy rzuconej przez czarodzieja.

\- Trzymaj się mocno - usłyszała krzyk Charliego przy uchu, kiedy przesunął jej wolną rękę do wodzy i puścił ją.

Nawet gdy trzymała wodze smoka pod sobą z całych sił, czuła, jak świat wokół niej wiruje i obraca przy każdej zmianie kierunku, w którym zmierzało zwierzę. Była zdziwiona tym, co zobaczyła, w jakiś sposób zdołała ukryć strach. Jej umysł oczyścił się, gdy instynkt podpowiadał jej, co ma robić.

W powietrzu było jeszcze sześć smoków i co najmniej dwudziestu Śmierciożerców na miotłach latających wokół nich wszystkich. Wyglądało na to, że ich bitwa trwała od jakiegoś czasu.

Siadając prosto i owijając wodze wokół nadgarstka dla bezpieczeństwa, odwróciła się na bok, zamykając tę część swojego umysłu, która wciąż próbowała jej przypomnieć, że jest kilkaset stóp nad ziemią. Wiedziała tylko, jak wysoko siedzi na szczycie smoka, mogąc spaść w każdej chwili, kiedy skupiła się na śmierciożercach poruszających się błyskawicznie w stronę jej i Charliego.

Rzuciła wokół siebie Zaklęcie Tarczy, aby powstrzymać nadchodzącą klątwę, i usłyszała, jak Charlie krzyczy za nią, zmuszając Norberta do gwałtownego skrętu w prawo, ledwo unikając kolejnej klątwy.

Kiedy jej oczy przeszukiwały otoczenie, wypatrując kolejnego ataku, zobaczyła czterech Śmierciożerców ustawionych w prostej linii przed wielkim czerwonym smokiem. Wszyscy uchylali się, gdy zwierzę leciało w ich kierunku, zatrzymując się, gdy przeleciało nad ich głowami i strzelając jak jeden, uderzając w jego brzuch. Nagle smok otworzył paszczę w cichym okrzyku, a jego skrzydła zamarły w połowie ruchu. Zaczął spadać, zbyt szybko, by ktokolwiek mógł cokolwiek zrobić, zabierając w dół czarodzieja siedzącego na nim.

\- Cornel! - krzyknął Charlie, widząc upadającego przyjaciela, a następnie zawrócił smoka, kierując się w stronę czterech Śmierciożerców.

Byli jeszcze kilka metrów od nich, kiedy zrozumiała, że nadciąga płomień. Poczuła, jak pierś Norberta dudni. Potem otworzył paszczę i zionął ogniem tak dużym, że czuła, jak powietrze wokół nich ogrzewa się. Dotarcie do czterech czarodziejów zajęło tylko kilka sekund. Potem zostali otoczeni przez ogień, a ich bolesne krzyki przedarły się przez powietrze, gdy bezradnie spadali na ziemię.

Wydawało się, że zwróciło to uwagę innych Śmierciożerców. Duża grupa z nich skierowała się w jej stronę i Charliego, wpadając w formację V z wyćwiczonym lotem podczas szarży.

\- Jak dobra jesteś w Zaklęciach Osłaniających? - zapytał ją szybko Charlie, gdy czarodzieje podlecieli bliżej.

\- Wystarczająco dobra - powiedziała, a jej ręka z łatwością obróciła się i machnęła różdżką, gdy Charlie przygotowywał się do ataku.

\- Trzymaj tarczę tuż przy sobie - szepnął jej do ucha, wyciągając mały nóż i odcinając część wodzy. Po sekundzie już go nie było.

\- Charlie! - wrzasnęła, gdy pierwsze klątwy uderzyły w jej tarczę. Chciała się odwrócić, zobaczyć, gdzie upadł Charlie, pomóc mu, ale wiedziała, że wystarczy sekunda, by tarcza osłabła i klątwy w nią uderzyły.


	62. Ostatnia bitwa, Część 3

Całą swoją uwagę skupiła na tym, by utrzymać tarczę w górze, gdy Śmierciożercy zaatakowali ją z każdego kąta. Odpowiedź zaklęciem nie wchodziła w grę. Charlie odszedł. Była sama i praktycznie bezradna. Co innego mogłaby zrobić?

Wtedy jeden z atakujących ją Śmierciożerców został trafiony zaklęciem zamrażającym i opadł na ziemię, a po nim kolejny i kolejny. Zanim się zorientowała, co się dzieje, pozostało przed nią tylko trzech czarodziejów, a cokolwiek ich zaatakowało, wydawało się, że zaskoczyło ich na tyle, że przerwało ich koncentrację.

Podnosząc wokół siebie zaklęcie tarczy, zaatakowała, szybko trafiając dwóch czarodziejów i patrząc, jak ostatni z nich spada po chwili, trafiony od dołu.

Kiedy jej oczy ponownie przeszukiwały niebo w poszukiwaniu oznak kolejnego ataku, wciąż nie wiedząc, co się właśnie stało. Poczuła, że coś ciasno owinęło się wokół jej kostki i krzyknęła ze strachu, szybko odwracając się w bok i kierując różdżkę w dół. Puściła wodze, prawie spadając również z Norberta.

\- Nie strzelaj - usłyszała krzyk Charliego, gdy wspinał się po wodzach, które przeciął wcześniej. Szybko obróciła się na bok, aby pomóc mu wejść, owijając go ramionami, gdy tylko znalazł się bezpiecznie na grzbiecie smoka. 

\- Myślałam, że spadłeś - szepnęła z ulgą widząc, że wszystko z nim w porządku.

\- Nie mogłem ich przeklinać stąd - powiedział jej, jakby to miało być wystarczającym wyjaśnieniem tego, co właśnie zrobił. - Hej - powiedział, kiedy go nie puściła. - W porządku, nie musisz się martwić.

\- Nie muszę się martwić?! Zeskoczyłeś ze smoka, by przekląć tych Śmierciożerców!

\- Chcieli nas zabić, musiałem… Cholera, są tutaj - powiedział nagle, a ona wyprostowała się i podążyła za jego wzrokiem.

Pod nimi zauważyła ruch, a nawet z miejsca, w którym się znajdowali, mogła rozpoznać postacie na ziemi. Przybyły inferiusy Voldemorta.

\- Trzymaj się mocno - powiedział Charlie, po czym uniósł różdżkę i machnął nią szybko. - Czy wszyscy jesteście gotowi?

\- Co? - zapytała zdezorientowana.

\- Nie ty - szepnął.

\- Gotowi - powiedział głos, jakby ktoś mówił tuż obok niej, ale nikogo tam nie było. Wkrótce w odpowiedzi odezwały się inne głosy. Dopiero po kilku sekundach zdała sobie sprawę, że słyszała innych strażników pozostałych smoków.

\- W porządku. Zostanę z tyłu i zajmę się Śmierciożercami - powiedział Charlie. - Reszta niech postępuje zgodnie z planem.

Patrzyła ze zdumieniem, jak pięć pozostałych smoków rozkłada skrzydła szerzej i opuszcza szyje, lecąc w kierunku inferiusów tak szybko, że wiedziała, że gdyby robili to samo, prawdopodobnie dostałaby ataku serca, zanim w ogóle by do nich dotarli.

Jednak zanim zdążyła się nad tym zastanowić, Charlie ponownie pociągnął za wodze Norberta i zwrócił go ku wciąż latającym Śmierciożercom. Zostało ich ośmiu i wszyscy byli całkowicie skupieni na niej i Charliem.

\- Co zrobimy? - zapytała go, kiedy Śmierciożercy podlecieli do nich, najpierw tworząc linię, a potem powoli się rozdzielając.

\- Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby nas otoczyli - powiedział Charlie. - Ty bierzesz tych po prawej, ja zajmę się resztą.

Bez słowa odwrócił się w bok i rzucił pierwszą klątwę, którą z łatwością odbił jeden ze Śmierciożerców. Wyglądało na to, że ta jedna klątwa rozpoczęła falę, a bitwa wokół nich natychmiast zaczęła się od nowa.

Koncentrując się zarówno na atakowaniu Śmierciożerców, jak i ochronie jej i Charliego, zrezygnowała z potężnych klątw na rzecz pomniejszych uroków i zaklęć, które na takiej wysokości miały ten sam efekt, trafiając w cel, a wymagałyby znacznie mniej mocy i koncentracji.

Po kilku nieudanych próbach udało jej się zdematerializować jedną z mioteł Śmierciożerców i uderzyć kolejną Zaklęciem Łamiącym, powodując upadek obu czarodziejów. Potem jednak klątwa nieświadomie uderzyła ją w bok, a jej siła niemal zmiotła ją z Norberta i tylko szybka reakcja Charliego uratowała ją przed upadkiem.

Charlie trzymał jej nadgarstek w siniaczącym uścisku, blokując klątwy nadlatujące z każdej strony, próbując powstrzymać Śmierciożerców na tyle długo, by pomóc jej wstać. Pozostało ich jeszcze trzech i wiedziała, że nie zdoła sam ich długo powstrzymać. Musiała mu pomóc.

Dziękując Merlinowi, że udało jej się utrzymać różdżkę w dłoni, rzuciła wokół nich Zaklęcie Ochronne, wykorzystując całą swoją siłę. Gdy tylko pozostali Śmierciożercy zdali sobie sprawę, że ich klątwy zostają odbite, odlecieli, zbliżając się do siebie. oddalając się od Norberta, dając Charliemu szansę na podniesienie jej z powrotem.

Jednak wiedziała, że nagłe wycofanie się czarodziejów nie było dobrym znakiem. Ledwie zdążyła usiąść prosto, zanim ponownie zaatakowali, ale tym razem, gdy jeden z nich skupił się na niej i Charliem, dwaj pozostali lecieli niżej, gotowi do ataku na Norberta.

I tak jak widziała to w przypadku drugiego smoka, skrzydła Norberta zamarły, gdy został uderzony od dołu. Pierś smoka zadudniła w bolesnym ryku. Zaczęli spadać.

Ale nawet ich upadek nie był wystarczający dla Śmierciożerców, którzy ponownie zaatakowali, uderzając Charliego w plecy i sprawiając, że osunął się na bok i upadł. Nie tracąc ani chwili na myślenie, zrobiła to samo co Charlie, żeby go uratować.

Owinęła ramię wokół wodzy, przechylając się na bok, chwytając Charliego, gdy spadał. Złapała go go tak mocno, że poczuła, jakby jej ramię miało zostać oderwane. Ale wciąż go trzymała, wiedząc, że jeśli puści, chłopak zginie.

Potem zdała sobie sprawę, że i tak spadają, że ziemia jest coraz bardziej i bliżej. Z jedną ręką owiniętą wokół wodzy, a drugą trzymającą Charliego, nie mogła nic zrobić, aby powstrzymać upadek. Gdyby chciała użyć różdżki, musiałaby go puścić, pozwolić mu spaść, żeby się uratować. Nie było innego sposobu na powstrzymanie upadku, uratowanie któregokolwiek z nich. Mimo to nie puściła.

***

\- Crucio!

Gdy tylko słowa zostały wypowiedziane, Draco upadł. Jego kończyny drżały, gdy klątwa przeszła przez całe ciało. Ale coś było nie tak. Być może to złamany nos, na skutek kopnięcia przez Draco drzwiami prosto w twarz, uniemożliwił Śmierciożercy prawidłowe wypowiedzenie słów, a może coś było nie tak z jego różdżką. Jednak jasne było, że klątwa nie wydawała się wpływać na niego tak bardzo, jak w przeszłości.

Draco zacisnął zęby i pięści, starając się przezwyciężyć ból, który po kilku pierwszych chwilach powoli zaczął zanikać. Mimo to Śmierciożerca, młody czarodziej, którego Draco nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, podszedł bliżej, jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że klątwa nie działa tak, jak powinna.

Próbując powstrzymać uśmieszek, który groził, że dotrze do jego ust nawet pomimo bólu, Draco zaczął mocniej potrząsać swoim ciałem, naśladując efekty klątwy. Krzyczał tak głośno, jak tylko mógł, nawet zagłuszając śmiech czarodzieja.

Ból nadal zanikał, ale czarodziej nie próbował zdjąć klątwy, a Draco nie przestawał się trząść, uważając, by nie spuszczać oczu z ramienia Śmierciożercy, gdy powoli zbliżał się do swojej leżącej nieopodal różdżki.

Kiedy w ułamku sekundy Draco owinął palce wokół różdżki, obrócił się, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z młodym Śmierciożercą i wymamrotał słowa Morderczej Klątwy. Czarodziej był tak zaskoczony, że jedynym ruchem, jaki zdołał wykonać, zanim uderzyła go klątwa, było szersze otwarcie oczu ze strachu. Draco z dziwnym poczuciem satysfakcji patrzył, jak upada. Słyszał, jak różdżka wyślizguje z jego martwych palców i uderza o podłogę.

Zamykając na sekundę oczy, by otrząsnąć się z ostatnich trwałych efektów Klątwy Cruciatus, powoli wstał, wziął spokojny oddech, po czym ponownie otworzył oczy i pozwolił im przeszukać pokój wypatrując przedmiotu, po który przyszedł.

Zapytał Severusa, co powinien zniszczyć, i tak jak w przypadku wszystkiego innego, czarodziej odmówił udzielenia mu większej ilości informacji, niż było to absolutnie konieczne. Powiedział mu jedynie, że jeśli dostanie się do siedziby Czarnego Pana, będzie wiedział. Obiekt, który musiał zniszczyć, powinien być jedyną mocno chronioną rzeczą w pomieszczeniu.

Draco nie mógł powstrzymać zaskoczenia na twarzy, kiedy zobaczył, czego dokładnie strzegli dwaj Śmierciożercy.

Rzucając szybkie spojrzenie, aby upewnić się, że Hawkins nadal jest nieprzytomny, ostrożnie podszedł bliżej łóżka, wolną ręką sięgając po miecz, który zostawił mu Severus.

Widział węża wiele razy ze swoim Mistrzem. Widział, jak trzymał go jak zwierzaka, okazując mu większą troskę niż czemukolwiek czy komukolwiek innemu. Jednak Draco nigdy nie przypuszczał, że jest to coś więcej niż “zwierzę domowe”. Nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że ten wąż może być tak ważny, jak powiedział mu Severus, że jego śmierć potępi każdą próbę ostatecznego pokonania Lorda Voldemorta przez światło.

Gdy powoli uniósł miecz, nie odrywał oczu od Nagini. Wyglądało na to, że spała, a jej ogromne ciało zajmowało połowę łóżka. Postać węża rytmicznie unosiła się i opadała, gdy oddychał.

Przygotowując się do uderzenia, jakaś część niego zastanawiała się, co takiego w wężu uczyniło go tak potężnym, tak ważnym. Domyślał się, że ma to coś wspólnego z innymi przedmiotami, które Zakon zabrał Czarnemu Panu lub z pucharem, który zdobył dla Hermiony. Cokolwiek to było, teraz nie miało to znaczenia. Jeśli zabicie Nagini dałoby im szansę na sukces, to nie było nad czym się zastanawiać, nie było o czym myśleć. Zrobi to, po co tam przyszedł, a potem wróci na pole bitwy. Pytania mogły poczekać.

Ale wtedy Hawkins jęknął głośno, a kiedy głowa Draco przekręciła się na bok, upewniając się, że nadal jest nieprzytomny. Nagini otworzyła oczy.

Jakby czekając na okazję do ataku, wąż rzucił się na Draco. Jego pysk był szeroko otwarty, gdy rzucił się na chłopaka. Jego kły wbiły się w ciało i szarpały je. Atak był tak nagły, że zaskoczył Draco. Nie mógł nic zrobić, by zapobiec zatopieniu się jadowitych kłów w swoim ciele.

Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, gdy poczuł, jak jad sączy się do jego żył i szybko rozprzestrzenia się po ciele, to wykręcić rękę i wbić miecz głęboko w ciało Nagini.

Jeśli miał umrzeć, wąż miał umrzeć z nim.

***

Coś było nie tak z jej nogami, tyle wiedziała. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo starała się nimi poruszyć, wydawały się nie działać. Otworzyła oczy, ale wokół niej było ciemno, jakby była za jakąś ścianą i nic nie widziała. Wiedziała, że leży na ziemi, czuła piach i skały pod twarzą, ale nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego tam jest ani co się stało.

Obracając się, próbując poruszyć nogami, poczuła, jak coś ciepłego leży obok niej. Co to mogło być? W głowie jej waliło, a mózg wydawał się pracować wolniej niż kiedykolwiek, jakby jej czaszkę wypełniała gęsta mgła, która nie pozwalała myśleć. Nie miała pojęcia, gdzie jest ani dlaczego, wiedziała tylko, że jest w niebezpieczeństwie i musiała stamtąd uciec.

Przesunęła ramiona do ciepłej sylwetki obok niej, ale jedno z jej ramion potwornie bolało, jakby zostało wybite ze stawu. Drugą ręką sięgnęła do postaci. Jej palce dotknęły szorstkiego materiału i włosów.

\- Lumos - szepnęła i zobaczyła, jak różdżka miga słabym światłem kilka cali od jej dłoni.

Przyćmione światło rzucane przez czubek różdżki wystarczyło, by mogła zobaczyć wszystko wokół siebie. Charlie leżał obok niej, chociaż widziała jego tors tylko z miejsca, w którym była, a tym, co uważała za coś w rodzaju ściany, był w rzeczywistości Norbert.

Zaciskając zęby, by uniknąć bólu, sięgnęła po różdżkę, lecząc ramię, zanim usiadła. Teraz widziała, dlaczego nie może poruszyć nogami. Ogon Norberta opadł na nie.

Podobnie jak w przypadku Harry'ego, użyła zaklęcia, którego nauczyła się wiele lat temu, aby unieść ogon smoka, a następnie szybko cofnęła się, aby zejść z drogi, zanim spadł z powrotem. Kiedy usiadła z powrotem, aby zebrać siły wystarczające do uleczenia nóg, spojrzała w niebo i zastanawiała się, jak przetrwali taki upadek. Wtedy sobie przypomniała.

Spadali w dół, a Śmierciożercy próbowali ich przeklinać, nawet gdy spadali, a ona nie była w stanie nic zrobić, jedną ręką trzymając Charliego, a drugą trzymając ich oboje na Norbercie.

Potem nadleciał do nich inny smok, najwyraźniej znikąd i rzucił się na Śmierciożerców, zmuszając ich do ucieczki, a lecąca na nim wiedźma wycelowała w nich różdżką i spowolniła prędkość spadania Norberta. Wtedy jeden ze Śmierciożerców zwrócił się do niej. Jego klątwa trafiła w cel i sprawiła, że ona też zaczęła spadać, przełamując urok, który spowalniał upadek jej i upadek Charliego.

Zajęło jej kilka chwil, zanim zdała sobie sprawę, że odkąd odzyskała przytomność, w ogóle nie widziała, czy Charlie się porusza.

Nie mogąc odepchnąć krwawych obrazów, które natychmiast przyszły jej do głowy, rzuciła się w jego stronę. Jej ręka drżała, gdy przesunęła różdżkę w kierunku jego twarzy, próbując zobaczyć ją lepiej.

\- Charlie - szepnęła, bojąc się mówić głośniej, na wypadek gdyby nie zareagował, co potwierdziłoby jej gorsze obawy. - Charlie - powtórzyła szlochając. Jej wolna ręka sięgnęła do jego policzka i ostrożnie starła krew pokrywającą jedną stronę jego twarzy. Kiedy nagle wzdrygnął się z bólu przed jej dotykiem, sapnęła zaskoczona, upadając do tyłu i upuszczając różdżkę. Z szeptanym przekleństwem ponownie chwyciła ją i uklękła obok niego.

\- Charlie, słyszysz mnie? - zapytała, tym razem trochę głośniej, a jego jedyną odpowiedzią był jęk.

Teraz wiedziała, że żyje, skupiła się na szukaniu ran, próbując dowiedzieć się, jak bardzo był ranny. Zaczęła od jego głowy, używając różdżki, aby znaleźć miejsce każdego skaleczenia i rozcięcia, przesuwając ją na jego ramiona. Była tak skupiona na tym, co robiła, że dopiero gdy dotarła do jego klatki piersiowej, zdała sobie sprawę, że jego ciało zostało przekręcone na bok i uwięzione pod skrzydłami Norberta od bioder w dół.

\- Charlie - zawołała ponownie i zobaczyła, jak otwiera oczy. - Charlie, słyszysz mnie? - Tym razem jego bolesnemu jękowi towarzyszyło lekkie skinienie głowy. - Musimy cię stąd wyciągnąć - powiedziała pilnie. - Czy jest jakiś sposób na przeniesienie smoka?

Zamknął oczy na sekundę, po czym potrząsnął głową.

\- Czy Norbert… - zaczął, po czym zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech, próbując zebrać siły. - Czy Norbert nie żyje?

\- Nie wiem - powiedziała. - Nie poruszył się, odkąd upadliśmy.

\- To mój ulubiony - powiedział jej ledwie szeptem.

\- Charlie, musimy się stąd wydostać. Mogą nas znaleźć w każdej chwili.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby było to możliwe - powiedział, spoglądając w dół na swoje ciało. Przez chwilę podążała za jego wzrokiem i zdała sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie miał rację.

\- Musi być sposób - powiedziała, nie chcąc się po prostu poddać.

Wybierając najbardziej oczywisty sposób działania, wstała i podeszła bliżej smoka, po czym ostrożnie pochyliła się do przodu, próbując odepchnąć skrzydło do tyłu. Nieważne, jak mocno naciskała, nie mogła zmusić go do poruszenia się nawet o cal.

Cofając się o krok, wycelowała różdżkę w Norberta i próbowała podnieść skrzydło, ale między jego rozmiarem i wagą, a faktem, że magia nigdy nie działała prawidłowo na smokach, jedyne, co jej udało się zrobić, to sprawić, by zadrżało ono na sekundę. Ruch sprawił, że Charlie krzyknął z bólu.

\- Czy znasz jakieś zaklęcie, które mogłoby zadziałać? Coś, co moglibyśmy zrobić, żeby odsunąć skrzydło?

\- Tylko nas dwoje? - zapytał drżącym głosem, po czym ponownie potrząsnął głową. Spojrzał na nią jeszcze raz, a potem zamknął oczy.

\- Charlie - zawołała, sięgając do jego twarzy i odwracając ją do siebie. Dopiero wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, jak zimna była jego skóra. - Charlie - powtórzyła i zauważyła, że jego oddech zwalnia. - Charlie, mów do mnie - błagała.

\- Zmęczony - wymamrotał w odpowiedzi, nawet nie otwierając oczu.

\- Charlie, myślę, że nadal krwawisz, ale nie mogę dostać się do rany - powiedziała, zastanawiając się, ile czasu ma na przesunięcie smoka, znalezienie rany i wyleczenie jej, zanim będzie za późno.

\- Zimno.

\- Musimy przenieść Norberta - powtórzyła, ale tym razem nawet nie odpowiedział. - Charlie - powiedziała nagląco, lekko nim potrząsając. - Charlie, nie możesz zasnąć. Musimy cię stąd wyciągnąć.

Jej oczy ponownie przeszukały otoczenie, próbując znaleźć coś, co pomogłoby jej go uratować. Było dokładnie tak, jak z Ronem. Znowu ten sam strach i bezradność. Wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że może być sposób.

\- Charlie - powiedziała, ponownie nim potrząsając, tym razem mocniej. - Charlie - zawołała głośniej, a gdy tylko otworzył oczy, zapytała: - Czy magia smoka wpłynie na świstoklik? - Patrzył na nią przez chwilę, marszcząc brwi, próbując zrozumieć, co mówi, ale potem jego powieki zaczęły się zamykać. - Posłuchaj mnie - nalegała, kiedy był jeszcze przytomny. - Czy byłbyś w stanie uciec z tego miejsca, skoro świstoklik jest tak blisko Norberta?

\- Ja… Tak, myślę, że tak.

\- Gdzie twój świstoklik? - spytała pilnie, patrząc w niebo, kiedy usłyszała ryk smoka w samą porę, by zobaczyć wielką kolumnę ognia opuszczającą jego paszczę, oświetlając niebo nad nimi.

\- Kieszeń - wyszeptał ze zmęczeniem, a ona sięgnęła do jego szaty, szukając tej, w której trzymał świstoklik. Chwilę zajęło jej uświadomienie sobie, że go tam nie ma, co oznaczało, że musiał być w innej kieszeni. Jednak pozostałe kieszenie były pod Norbertem.

\- Masz - powiedziała, sięgając pod swoje szaty - weź mój.

\- Nie - wyszeptał, powoli potrząsając głową. - Możesz go później potrzebować.

\- Cóż, teraz jest potrzebny - powiedziała stanowczo, zakładając łańcuszek na jego szyję. - Dziękuję, Charlie - szepnęła. - Dziękuję za pomoc.

Nie dając mu czasu na odpowiedź, próbując przekonać ją, by zatrzymała świstoklik, aktywowała go i patrzyła, jak znika, mając nadzieję, że Zakon będzie w stanie mu pomóc.

Gdy tylko była pewna, że świstoklik zadziałał, zerwała się na równe nogi i przebiegła wokół Norberta, podążając za odgłosami bitwy na polanę.

Na ziemi były wielkie wyboje, które natychmiast rozpoznała jako smoki, a połowa otaczającego ją lasu płonęła. Mimo wszystko to rytmiczne uderzanie stóp zwróciło jej uwagę. Podążyła za dźwiękiem, głośno dysząc, gdy zobaczyła, co go wydaje.

Kilkadziesiąt inferiusów maszerowało przez polanę, poruszając się jak jedno. Wydawały się być nieświadome chaosu wokół nich, zatrzymując się tylko po to, by powstrzymać najbliższych im czarodziejów.

Nadal latały nad nimi dwa smoki, ale teraz wokół nich było więcej Śmierciożerców, przez co nie mogli nic zrobić z inferiusami.

Wiedziała, że gdy dotrą na główne pole bitwy, a była tylko kwestia czasu, Zakon będzie stracony.

Nie było wiele rzeczy, które mogła zrobić, aby ich powstrzymać, a ucieczka nie wchodziła w grę. Zrobiła więc jedyną inną rzecz, jaką mogła. Podbiegła do najbliższego upadłego smoka i ostrożnie, ale pospiesznie wdrapała się na jego grzbiet. Teraz, kiedy była już wystarczająco wysoko, mogła wyraźnie zobaczyć całą grupę inferiusów.

Przypominając sobie każdy komentarz Severusa na temat klątwy i mając nadzieję, że nie pójdzie tak źle, jak ostatnim razem, ostrożnie wypowiedziała słowa zaklęcia, obracając się i machając różdżką. Po sekundzie grot zapalił się i wystrzelił z niego ogień.

Skupiła się na cichym kierowaniu płomieniem, sprawiając, że rósł. Dotarcie do pierwszej linii inferiusów zajęło tylko sekundę. Grupa poruszała się jeszcze przez kilka chwil, a Szatańska Pożoga zatrzymała się zaledwie o cal od nich, jakby mieli wokół siebie niewidzialną ochronę, tak jak horkruksy. Wiedziała jednak, że ogień może przedostać się przez osłonę, i skupiła się na tym, by posuwać ją do przodu.

Wkrótce niewidzialna tarcza zniknęła, a płomienie w końcu dotknęły stworzeń. Ich wrzaski były ogłuszające, gdy pierwsza linia płonęła, a pozostali wkrótce próbowali uciec, ale sprawiła, że płomienie je otoczyły, blokując ucieczkę większości z nich.

Wiedziała, że kiedyś byli ludźmi. Byli żywi i kochani, ale gdyby pozwoliła swojemu umysłowi zadryfować w te myśli, nie byłaby w stanie kontynuować. Zamiast tego zamknęła myśli na krzyki i zapach spalonego ciała, gdy wzmocniła ogień, obserwując, jak rośnie tworząc ścianę wokół nich. Płomienie stały się tak wysokie, że nie mogła już zobaczyć, co się dzieje za nimi.

Koncentracja i energia potrzebna, by utrzymać Szatańską Pożogę pod kontrolą, wyczerpały się i wkrótce poczuła, że klątwa słabnie. Jednak wykorzystała każdą pozostałą energię, utrzymując ją wystarczająco długo, aby zabić wszystkie inferiusy w środku.

Już miała zdjąć klątwę, gdy Śmierciożerca, ogłuszony przez jednego z czarodziejów na smokach, wpadł na nią, zrzucając ją z grzbietu zwierzęcia.

Kiedy upadła, zobaczyła, że niebo zmienia kolor na pomarańczowy, a powietrze wokół niej zostaje rozgrzane od ognia. Prawie czuła, jak paliło jej skórę. Nie tracąc ani chwili, weszła z powrotem na smoka, chcąc zobaczyć, co się dzieje, chociaż już wiedziała. Szatańska Pożoga wymknęła się spod kontroli.

Próbowała skupić się na stłumieniu jej, ale była zbyt wyczerpana i bez względu na to, jak bardzo się starała, nic nie działało. Płomienie były teraz tak wysokie, że miała pewność, że można je było zobaczyć z dowolnego miejsca w lesie. Gdy klątwa poruszy się w dowolnym kierunku, spalili wszystko, co stanie na jej drodze, szybko zmieniając okolicę w popiół.

Patrzyła, jak zbliżała się do miejsca, w którym była, i nie mogła jej zatrzymać. Zacieśniła uścisk różdżki, podwajając swoje wysiłki, by opanować ogień. Zrobiła to tylko raz, jedyny raz, kiedy użyła klątwy i chociaż wtedy otrzymała pomoc Severusa, nie poddała się.

Gdy płomienie miały ją dosięgnąć, powietrze przedarł się głośny ryk. Był to dźwięk, który słyszała wcześniej. Wyglądało na to, że Voldemort zauważył płomienie i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co się dzieje. Po raz pierwszy miała nadzieję, że był tak samo potężny, jak wszyscy myśleli, ponieważ wiedziała, że czarodziej niczego nienawidził bardziej od przegrywania. Będzie próbował ugasić ogień, a ona w milczeniu modliła się do Merlina, żeby mu się udało, nie tylko dla niej, ale także dla wszystkich czarownic i czarodziejów, walczących dla Zakonu.

Nagle wszystko pociemniało, a ona spojrzała w górę, aby zobaczyć niebo pokryte czarnymi chmurami. Rozległ się głośny grzmot, a potem zaczął padać deszcz, tak mocny, że krople raniły jej twarz. Deszcz był tak intensywny i gęsty, że jej ubrania przemokły w ciągu kilku sekund. Z łatwością mogła stwierdzić, że to nie był zwykły deszcz. Bez względu na to, jaki urok lub przekleństwo rzucił Voldemort, z pewnością było ono właściwe. Krople wody znacznie osłabiły Szatańską Pożogę, a po kilku chwilach pozostało tylko kilka płomieni. Nie marnując ani sekundy, wycelowała różdżkę w to, co zostało z ognia, sprawiając, że zniknął. Gdyby tylko Voldemort wiedział, że jego deszcz nadszedł za późno, by uratować jego inferiusy, ale w samą porę, by uratować ją…

Mając nadzieję, że czarownice i czarodzieje Zakonu nadal będą w stanie poradzić sobie z pozostałymi Śmierciożercami, szybko zeszła z powrotem na dół. Jej wzrok wkrótce padł na czarodzieja, który wcześniej zrzucił ją ze smoka, na miotle wciąż trzymanej w jego dłoni.

Przeklinając fakt, że będzie musiała znowu lecieć, wezwała do siebie miotłę i wdrapała się na nią, gotowa odlecieć od inferiusów i smoków, w kierunku głównego pola bitwy.

Najwyższy czas, żeby wróciła pomóc Harry'emu.

***

Trucizna szybko paraliżowała ciało Draco, a ból i utrata krwi przyprawiły go o zawroty głowy. Nawet przez mgłę, która groziła opanowaniem jego mózgu, usłyszał, jak Hawkins znowu jęczy i porusza się. Wiedział, że ma tylko kilka sekund zanim czarodziej obudzi się i go zabije. Jeśli tylko będzie miał szczęście.

I wtedy Draco przypomniał sobie, że Severus dał mu jeszcze jedną rzecz w bibliotece poprzedniej nocy. Pamiętał, że czarodziej wręczył mu małą fiolkę wypełnioną jakimś dziwnym zielonym eliksirem. Kiedy Draco zapytał go, co to, Severus powiedział jedynie, że będzie wiedział, do czego służy, jeśli będzie go potrzebował.

Gdy jego mózg wydawał się zwalniać coraz bardziej, Draco pomyślał, że może to, co dał mu Severus, nie było w rzeczywistości eliksirem, ale prostym antidotum. Może czarodziej przypuszczał, że Draco znajdzie się w takiej sytuacji i dał mu szansę na przetrwanie.

Wiedząc, że nie ma nic do stracenia, wykorzystał odrobinę siły, która mu pozostała, by odepchnąć martwego węża od siebie i sięgnąć do kieszeni. Ciche westchnienie ulgi przeszło przez jego usta, kiedy zacisnął mocno palce wokół fiolki. To był cud, że była nadal cała.

Słysząc, jak Hawkins znowu jęczy, Draco wyjął fiolkę z kieszeni tak szybko, jak pozwalało mu na to jego wiotczejące ciało. Ostrożnie odkorkował ją, przesuwając bliżej ust i przechylając, aby mógł wypić zielony płyn. Czuł, jak pali mu gardło i miał nadzieję, że nie jest za późno.

Kiedy ostatnie resztki siły opuściły jego ciało, upadł. Jego oczy zamknęły się, gdy wziął ostatni drżący oddech. Cóż, przynajmniej udało mu się zabić tego cholernego węża.

Ale potem całe jego ciało zaczęło płonąć, jakby krew w jego żyłach zawrzała. Nagle zatrząsł się i wykręcił z bólu. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest już sparaliżowany. Mijały sekundy, a eliksir Severusa wypalił truciznę Nagini. Ból zaczął zanikać, powoli ponownie oczyszczając jego umysł.

Wciąż był ciężko ranny i obficie krwawił, i wiedział, że jeśli chce przeżyć, będzie musiał znaleźć różdżkę i to szybko. Używając miecza, który wciąż trzymał dla wsparcia, powoli podniósł się na kolana, chcąc przemóc się przez zawroty głowy, kiedy potknął się o własne nogi. Trudno było się ruszyć, a jeszcze trudniej było myśleć, ale nie poddawał się. Nie pozwoli Voldemortowi wygrać.

Potem rozproszył go dźwięk ruchu, po którym nastąpił kolejny jęk. Kiedy odwrócił głowę na bok, zobaczył otwarte oczy Hawkinsa i wiedział, że ma tylko kilka sekund, zanim zaklęcie przestanie działać i czarodziej będzie mógł się ponownie ruszyć. Jeśli tak się stanie, będzie zgubiony. Nie było sposobu, by mógł wygrać jakąkolwiek walkę lub pojedynek w takim stanie.

Jego oczy szybko ponownie przeszukały pokój i zobaczył swoją różdżkę leżącą na podłodze. Nie miał jednak czasu, żeby do niej dotrzeć.

Wiedząc, że to jedyny sposób i że nie ma czasu do stracenia, zatoczył się w kierunku leżącego czarodzieja. Zacieśnił uścisk miecza, kiedy do niego dotarł, a potem podniósł go, mocno zamykając oczy, gdy wbił ostrze głęboko w klatkę piersiową mężczyzny, próbując uniknąć bolesnych dźwięków, cichego bulgotania krwi, gdy wypełniła ona jego płuca i rozlała się po podłodze.

To było dziwne, nawet ironiczne, jak więcej krwi splamiło jego ręce, odkąd zaczął pracować z Zakonem Feniksa, niż przez cały okres, gdy podążał za Czarnym Panem.


	63. Ostatnia bitwa, Część 4

Używając zaklęcia aby znaleźć kierunek odkryła, gdzie znajdowała się główna polana, Hermiona szybko opuściła spalone lasy za sobą. Deszcz osłabł, gdy odleciała, ale nadal utrudniał jej dostrzeżenie pola bitwy. Kiedy dotarła do części lasu pokrytej grubymi drzewami i krzewami, zwróciła miotłę lekko do góry, zyskując na wysokości, aby trzymać się z dala od gałęzi. Czuła, jak jej ręce drżą, gdy widziała ziemię coraz dalej, ale nadal mocno trzymała na miotle.

W całej okolicy były małe polanki, dokładnie takie, jakie widziała na mapie Severusa i na wielu z nich toczyły się bitwy. Zobaczyła też kilka pustych polan, z wyjątkiem postaci leżących nieruchomo na ziemi, i nie wiedziała, który widok jest gorszy. Oderwała wzrok od ziemi, nie chcąc zaakceptować faktu, że wiele z tych postaci, zarówno tych leżących nieruchomo, jak i walczących o życie, było jej przyjaciółmi, ludźmi, których znała i na których jej zależało.

Ruch w lewo przywrócił jej umysł do teraźniejszości. Zwróciła miotłę w odpowiednim kierunku, gdy zobaczyła, jak drzewa się trzęsą, a kilka z nich spada. To było tak, jakby coś ogromnego poruszało się w lesie, wyrywając je po drodze. Potem usłyszała głośny ryk i kiedy trzy kolejne drzewa spadły w bok, zobaczyła czubek głowy, który mógł należeć tylko do olbrzyma zmierzającego na najbliższą polanę, niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodze.

Kiedy zrozumiała, co widzi, co to może znaczyć, poczuła, jak jej serce podskoczyło i zastanawiała się, czy Voldemort sprowadził gigantów, by dla niego walczyli. Czy inferiusy nie były wystarczająco złe? A jeśli skontaktował się z olbrzymami, to jak Severus mógł nie wiedzieć? Ale gdy zaczynała czuć się zdesperowana, zbyt znajomy głos, słyszalny nawet ponad odgłosami trzaśnięcia drzew, przedarł się przez jej ciąg myśli.

\- Już, Graupku - usłyszała głęboki głos i nie mogła powstrzymać śmiechu ulgi, który wymknął się jej z ust. Opuściła miotłę na tyle, by upewnić się, że dobrze usłyszała, że to naprawdę Hagrid. Widziała go walczącego ze Śmierciożercami tak zaciekle, jak można by się spodziewać po olbrzymie. Albo w jego przypadku, pół-olbrzymie.

Widząc, że jest w stanie sobie poradzić, poprawiła kurs miotły i skierowała się z powrotem na główne pole bitwy, lecąc niżej, gdy się tam zbliżała.

Dźwięki padającego deszczu i wiatru pędzącego w jej twarz zostały wkrótce zastąpione przez krzyki i klątwy. Otoczyły ją promienie światła wyskakujące z każdej różdżki, niektóre zaginione lub odbite, często trafiające w cel, zarówno w członków Zakonu, jak i w Śmierciożerców.

Odpychając wszystkie utrzymujące się lęki, które przyniosło latanie, mocniej ścisnęła miotłę i pochyliła się do przodu, próbując przyspieszyć. Nie miała pojęcia, ile czasu minęło, odkąd Charlie uratował ją przed klątwą Voldemorta, i mogła tylko mieć nadzieję, że Harry jest nadal bezpieczny, a przynajmniej, że żyje i walczy. Gdyby coś mu się stało, nie wiedziała…

Nagle, gdy opuściła osłonę lasu i wleciała na polanę, z boku zbliżył się do niej błysk ciemnoczerwonego światła i zanim zdążyła zareagować, uderzył w miotłę, powodując, że pękła pod nią na pół.

Ledwo udało jej się utrzymać różdżkę, gdy wyleciała w powietrze i mocno uderzyła w ziemię. Szybko zerwała się na równe nogi, nie zwracając uwagi na ból dochodzący z jej kostki, gdy stała, dziękując Merlinowi, że leciała tak nisko, kiedy miotła została złamana.

Szybko uniosła różdżkę i zatoczyła mały krąg, gotowa do ataku, szukając źródła klątwy. Ale niczego nie widziała, żadnego Śmierciożercy czającego się w cieniu lub szukającego czystego strzału zza drzew. Odwróciła się w stronę środka polany, myśląc, że być może to, co ją uderzyło, było zabłąkanym strzałem wymierzonym w kogoś innego, ale pojedynki czarownic i czarodziejów znajdowały się zbyt daleko od niej, by było to prawdopodobne. Poświęciła kolejną chwilę, by upewnić się, że niczego nie przegapiła, a potem uklękła, żeby wyleczyć kostkę. Szybki rzut oka na miotłę powiedział jej jasno, że lot z powrotem do Harry'ego był teraz wykluczony.

Ponownie wstając, pozwoliła swojemu spojrzeniu wędrować dookoła, obmyślając kilka możliwych działań do wyboru. Musiała dostać się na drugą stronę polany, ale próbowała już przejść przez pole bitwy i prawie zakończyło się to katastrofą. Postanowiła, że przejście przez granicę polany, choć czasochłonne, będzie bezpieczniejsze niż próba jej przekroczenia. Po jeszcze jednym rozejrzeniu się dookoła ruszyła biegiem.

Deszcz nadal padał, sprawiając, że ziemia pod jej stopami była śliska. Potknęła się kilka razy, niemal upadając. Była tak skupiona na szybkim przedostaniu się na drugą stronę i nie spadaniu po drodze, że dojrzała błysk fioletu lecący w jej stronę na kilka sekund, zanim do niej dotarł. Nie chybiając kroku, odwróciła się w bok, rzuciła zaklęcie tarczy, aby odeprzeć klątwę, a następnie wysłała jedną ze swoich do atakującego ją Śmierciożercy. Odczekała jedynie kilka sekund, aby upewnić się, że został trafiony, po czym ruszyła do z przodu.

Jak nie widziała czarodzieja w szacie stojącego tuż przed nią, zanim nie znalazła się zaraz przed nim. Gdy tylko jej spojrzenie padło na niego i przesunęło się do jego twarzy, czas dookoła jakby zamarł. Jej płuca odmówiły przyjęcia kolejnego oddechu, a serce próbowało wybić się z piersi, gdy zatopiła pięty w mokrej ziemi tak mocno, że straciła równowagę i upadła.

Uśmieszek na jego twarzy wydawał się paraliżować jej mózg, gdy zatoczyła się do tyłu. Jej wzrok przyklejony był do jego zimnych oczu, gdy próbowała uciec. Jej ruchy były przyspieszone, zdesperowane, magia całkowicie zapomniana, gdy strach wziął górę.

***

Dopiero gdy był pewien, że Śmierciożerca nie żyje, Draco pozwolił sobie opaść na podłogę, ciężko oddychając, gdy próbował zebrać trochę energii. Utrata krwi sprawiła, że poczuł się zimny i słaby, zmęczony. Prawdopodobnie to tylko ból utrzymywał go przytomnego i żywego.

Mimo to dał sobie tylko kilka sekund, aby dojść do siebie. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na dłuższe leżenie. Zaciskając zęby, aby powstrzymać bolesny krzyk przed dotarciem do ust, ostrożnie odwrócił się i doczołgał do miejsca, w którym ostatnio widział swoją różdżkę. Pozostawiając za sobą ślad krwi, gdy się poruszał, czuł jak ostatnie strzępki siły opuszczają jego płonące mięśnie.

Różdżka leżała zaledwie kilka stóp dalej, ale wydawało mu się, że musiał pełzać całe mile, aby do niej dosięgnąć. Jego ciało wydawało się poddawać, gdy miał to zrobić. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak słaby, nigdy nie był tak blisko uratowania i tak blisko utraty wszystkiego w tym samym czasie, co teraz. Ale był tylko wojownikiem i nie pozwoliłby się pokonać po tym wszystkim, co zrobił.

Zaciskając zęby, odciął się od wszystkiego i skupił się tylko na różdżce leżącej kilka cali od jego zakrwawionej dłoni, próbując zmusić nogi do pchnięcia go jeszcze raz, tylko na tyle, by osiągnąć swoje zbawienie. Nawet gdy się koncentrował, nie sądził, że znajdzie siłę, której potrzebował, nie sądził, że zostało jej w nim choćby trochę. Ale potem poczuł słabe łaskotanie w palcach. Najlżejszy ślad magii wywołany desperacją. Nagle różdżka wtoczyła się prosto w jego czekającą dłoń.

Jak we śnie patrzył, gdy jego palce owinęły się wokół różdżki. Z nową siłą, nie mając pojęcia, skąd się wzięła, udało mu się skierować różdżkę do siebie. Zaczął od ran na szyi, tych bardziej zagrażających życiu, a potem przeszedł do innych. Używał Zaklęć Uzdrawiających na tyle, by zamknąć rany. Nie był szczególnie dobry w tego rodzaju magii, ale wiedział wystarczająco dużo, aby uleczyć się dość dobrze, przynajmniej żeby stanąć na nogi. Potrzebował, aby jego ciało było funkcjonalne. Resztą zajmie się później. O ile przeżyje. 

Miał już zbyt dużo szczęścia. Zbyt wiele razy oszczędzono go tej nocy i wiedział, że szczęście wkrótce się skończy. Mimo to, jeśli miał umrzeć na polu bitwy, musiał najpierw zrobić jedną rzecz.

Czuł, jak jego siła i determinacja powoli powracają, gdy rany się goiły. Gdy tylko był w stanie, wstał i wrócił do ciała Hawkinsa. Wyciszając dźwięk chlupotu spowodowany ruchem, wyjął miecz, wyczyścił go i włożył z powrotem do pochwy.

Wciąż lekko kulejąc, wyszedł z kwater Czarnego Pana, przez pokoje i korytarze, aż dotarł do wejścia, a następnie odszedł na tyle daleko, by móc się teleportować.

Mała chatka, ledwo widoczna w słabym świetle księżyca, wyglądała na ciemną, starą i rozpadającą się nawet z daleka i chociaż Draco wiedział, że wewnątrz była w idealnym stanie, nadal była nędzna, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że należała do rodziny Malfoyów. Budynek powstał tylko w jednym celu, jako ostateczność w nagłych wypadkach, i to jego wielkość i stan sprawiały, że był do tego idealny. Nikt, kto szukałby członka swojej rodziny, nie rozważałby możliwości przebywania w takim miejscu, nawet gdyby przejrzeli ich prawdziwe dane państwowe i dowiedzieli się o tej posiadłości. Nie wspominając już o wszystkich otaczających go ochronnych osłonach, ustawianych i ulepszanych z pokolenia na pokolenie Malfoyów.

Poza tym chałupa była również odizolowana, co czyniło ją idealną dla tego, czego Draco potrzebował w tamtym czasie. Znajdowała się wiele mil od cywilizacji, a najbliżsi ludzie wokół niego nadal byli mugolami.

Jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, wolałby raczej walczyć z Czarnym Panem twarzą w twarz, niż tam, ale były pewne rzeczy, od których nie mógł się odwrócić, a rodzina była jedną z nich.

Bez względu na to, jak bardzo był zły na swojego ojca, jak bardzo był rozczarowany, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek go nauczono, niekoniecznie było prawdą Kiedy zrozumiał że wielki, dumny i potężny Lucjusz Malfoy, którego zawsze podziwiał, był tylko niewolnikiem Voldemorta, nadal nie mógł maszerować do niemal pewnej śmierci bez uprzedniego upewnienia się, że nie zabierze ze sobą ojca. Draco był jedynym, który wiedział, gdzie jest Lucjusz. Zostawił go tam bez różdżki. odizolowanego od świata. Gdyby miał umrzeć, nikt nigdy nie znalazłby jego ojca, a on umarłby w tym właśnie w szałasie. Bez względu na to, co zrobił Lucjusz, nie mógł na to pozwolić.

Draco mocniej ścisnął swoją różdżkę, robiąc kilka ostatnich kroków, które oddzielały go od szopy. Sięgnął do klamki, wahając się, zanim powoli otworzył drzwi. Zatrzymał się tam na sekundę, a następnie wszedł do środka, dając swoim oczom chwilę na przyzwyczajenie się do ciemności, gdy rozglądał się wokół, szukając Lucjusza.

Prawie spodziewał się, że ojciec rzuci się na niego w chwili, gdy otworzy drzwi, albo zaatakuje go w inny sposób. Spodziewał się, że czarodziej będzie czujny i będzie czekał, gotów zabić Draco. Jednak nigdzie go nie było.

W dniach, odkąd wysłał tam Lucjusza, nie odważył się wejść do chaty ani nawet zbliżyć się do niej. Od dzieciństwa bał się swojego ojca i nie mógł tego po prostu zapomnieć.

Upewnił się, że Lucjusz ma wszystko, czego potrzebował, jedzenie, wodę, ubrania, ale użył magii, aby wysłać to wszystko, bojąc się stawić mu czoła. Teraz, kiedy odwrócił się w stronę małej kuchni, zobaczył, że wszystko, co wysłał, wciąż leży na stole, nietknięte.

\- Ojcze? - zawołał Draco z wahaniem, wytężając oczy, by spojrzeć przez ciemność, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Niepokój przeszedł przez jego ciało, gdy czekał na jakikolwiek dźwięk lub ruch, coś, co dowodziło, że Lucjusz tam był.

Po chwili machnął różdżką w stronę kilku świateł w chacie i przeszukał kuchnię i salon, zaczynając się martwić. Czy jego ojciec został ranny, kiedy go tam wysłał? Był tak skupiony na Hermionie, na jej ranach, że nie sprawdził. Wyciągnął stamtąd Lucjusza, zanim Severus zdążył się uwolnić i go zabić.

Miejsce to było małe i przeszukanie każdego pokoju zajęło Draco tylko kilka chwil, ale nie znalazł ojca. W głębi duszy wiedział, że nie ma go w chacie, wiedział o tym od chwili, gdy wszedł do środka bez ataku, ale mimo to, wrócił do wejścia i mruknął: „Homenum Revelio”, mając nadzieję coś przeoczył.

Zaklęcie niczego nie ujawniło, a jedynym wytłumaczeniem było to, że Lucjusz jakoś zdołał uciec. A Draco musiał go znaleźć. Nie było czasu do stracenia. Jego ojciec za dużo wiedział o nim, o Severusie, o Hermionie. Draco nie mógł pozwolić mu tak po prostu spacerować. Był potężnym czarodziejem, z wieloma koneksjami, a tego rodzaju informacje mogły z łatwością doprowadzić ich troje do śmierci, bez względu na to, kto wygrałby wojnę.

Otwierając ponownie drzwi, rozciął koniuszek palca, po czym dotknął różdżką krwi i wymamrotał słowa najpotężniejszego zaklęcia śledzącego, jakie znał.

***

\- Wiedziałem, że to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim znowu do ciebie dotrę - powiedział czarodziej, jego głos był zimny jak lód.

Kontynuowała cofanie się do tyłu, próbując uciec, ale on zbliżał się, górując nad nią, aż jej plecy uderzyły w pień drzewa i nie mogła się już odsunąć.

Nie należała do osób, które uciekają przed niebezpieczeństwem, ale teraz nie mogła się powstrzymać. W obliczu czarodzieja, który wcześniej był tak bliski zabicia jej i to dwa razy, mężczyzny, jeśli można go tak nazwać, który torturował ją dla własnej rozrywki, tego, który uśmiechał się z okrutną przyjemnością, gdy wbił nóż w jej ciało, raz po raz… Nie mogła powstrzymać przerażenia.

\- Co się stało, szlamo? Ani przez chwilę nie wyobrażałaś sobie, że nie zobaczysz mnie ponownie, prawda? - zapytał, uśmiechając się do niej. - Powinnaś była wiedzieć, że cię znajdę.

Chciała porozmawiać, zapytać, jak uciekł z miejsca, w którym był. Jednak gdy jej usta się rozchyliły, żaden dźwięk się z nich nie wydobył.

\- Zapomniałaś języka w gębie? - drażnił, obracając różdżkę między palcami. - W takim razie ja będę mówić - powiedział, cofając się o krok i przechylając głowę, jakby starając się uzyskać lepszy widok. - Och, tyle razy to sobie wyobrażałem - powiedział, a jego głos brzmiał nagle z zadowoleniem. - Znów jesteś na mojej łasce, zmuszając cię do zapłaty za wszystko, co zrobiłaś.

Deszcz wciąż padał i utrudniał jej widzenie, ale próbując przezwyciężyć strach i jasno myśleć, strząsnęła mokre włosy z oczu i co kilka chwil spoglądała ukradkiem na jego różdżkę, mając nadzieję, że tego nie zrobi. Obserwowała ją, czekając na odpowiedni moment.

Po kilku sekundach, kiedy czubek różdżki zakręcił się niebezpiecznie wokół jego serdecznego palca, wiedziała, że to koniec. Wtedy jeszcze więcej czasu zajmie jej chwycenie różdżki i zareagowanie, nawet jeśli nadal oznaczało to tylko ułamek sekundy. Mimo wszystko szybko uniosłą własną różdżkę, krzycząc: „Expelliarmus!” jego oczy rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia nagłym atakiem.

Szybkim ruchem zablokował jej zaklęcie, zataczając się kilka stóp do tyłu, a następnie ponownie wycelował w nią różdżką, ale nie wcześniej niż mogła zrobić jedyną inną rzecz, która przyszła jej do głowy. Wezwać pomoc. Szansa, że ktoś w środku bitwy zobaczy jej wezwanie i będzie w stanie do niej podejść, była niewielka, ale i tak była lepsza niż nic.

Kiedy czerwone iskry wystrzeliły z jej różdżki w niebo, zaklął głośno, robiąc dwa długie kroki do przodu i kopiąc jej ramię na bok. Następnie nadepnął na jej nadgarstek i przyszpilił go do błotnistej ziemi, gdy machnął różdżką w powietrzu, usuwając iskry zaledwie sekundę lub dwie po tym, jak zostały rzucone.

\- To nie było mądre, szlamo - warknął, przyciskając mocniej jej nadgarstek, aż musiała puścić różdżkę. - Jeśli niektórzy z tych głupców z Zakonu to zobaczyli i przyjdą tutaj, aby ci pomóc, umrą i to przez ciebie - Kiedy mówił, uśmiechnął się głupawo, a groźny błysk pojawił się w jego oczach. Zrobiło jej się niedobrze, widząc, jak ekscytował go pomysł zabicia większej liczby ludzi, zabicia jej przyjaciół.

Mimo to nic nie mogła zrobić, kiedy kopnął jej różdżkę i odwrócił się do niej. Miał rację, gdyby ktoś zginął próbując ją uratować, byłaby to jej wina, ale nadal nie mogła powstrzymać nadziei, że ktoś zobaczył jej wezwanie i przyjdzie. Że będzie to ktoś wystarczająco potężny, by go zabić.

\- Więc jak to powinno teraz wyglądać? - zapytał z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy, gdy spojrzał na nią. - Podobało mi się słuchanie twojego krzyku - powiedział z okrutnym uśmieszkiem - i nie miałbym nic przeciwko usłyszeniu tych cudownych dźwięków jeszcze raz. A może powinienem po prostu cię zabić i iść dalej. Severus. Jak myślisz, co by czuł, gdyby przybył tutaj, by znaleźć cię martwą? - zapytał, podchodząc bliżej i pochylając się tak, że jego twarz znajdowała się zaledwie kilka centymetrów od jej własnej, kiedy mówił. - Może coś bardziej dramatycznego byłoby lepsze. Mógłbym cię przywiązać do tego drzewa To dałoby mu dużo lepszy widok, kiedy tu dotrze. Chciałbym dokończyć to, co zaczęliśmy ostatnim razem - powiedział, a jego oczy błyszczały na tę myśl. - Wydawało się, że lubisz czuć w sobie zimne ostrze mojego noża.

Strach zatrzymał ją w miejscu, a on patrzył na nią w milczeniu, czekając, aż odpowie. Potem znowu zaczął kręcić różdżką wokół palców, jakby prowokując ją, by spróbowała czegoś jeszcze raz. Jeśli tak bardzo chciał ją zabić, to na co czekał?

\- Widzisz, dotarcie tutaj nie było łatwe i musiałem poczekać na właściwy czas. Nie chciałbym, żeby to skończyło się zbyt szybko - powiedział jej, jakby czytał w jej myślach. - To dotyczy nie tylko ciebie i mnie, szlamo. Powinni być tutaj, aby cieszyć się pokazem.

Kiedy mówił, zauważyła coś za nim. Przypominało to cień lub czarny dym, zbliżający się coraz bardziej do niego. Zamknęła na chwilę oczy, mając nadzieję, że to jakaś dziwna klątwa wysłana przez kogoś, kto widział, jak woła o pomoc, ale kiedy ponownie je otworzyła, patrzyła, jak dym zatrzymuje się kilka cali od jego pleców i wystrzeliwuje w niebo.

Prawdopodobnie zauważywszy jej odwrócenie uwagi, Lucjusz odwrócił się w bok, podążając za jej wzrokiem, gdy wzbił się dym. Kiedy ponownie na niego spojrzała, zobaczyła, jak kąciki jego ust wyginają się w uśmiechu.

\- Teraz to powinno być interesujące - szepnął, odwracając się w stronę linii drzew.

Nie sekundę później usłyszała szelest liści i zbliżające się kroki. Wkrótce na polanę wszedł wysoki czarodziej z różdżką wycelowaną w Lucjusza.

\- Dobrze cię znowu widzieć, synu - powiedział Lucjusz spokojnym tonem, niezaskoczony, gdy spojrzał na Draco. - Zaczynałem się zastanawiać, czy dołączysz do nas dziś wieczorem. Co zajęło ci tyle czasu?

\- Co tu robisz, ojcze? Jak uciekłeś z chaty? - zapytał Draco, gdy jego wzrok przeskakiwał między jej ojcem a nią, próbując ocenić sytuację.

\- Uciekłem? Nie byłem więźniem, chłopcze - warknął Lucjusz. - Czy myślisz, że możesz mnie uwięzić, biorąc tylko moją różdżkę? Nie znasz mocy, która płynie w moich żyłach? W naszych żyłach? Pochodzimy z jednego z najczystszych rodów i myślisz, że możesz tak łatwo związać moją magię? Znalezienie wyjścia z chaty zajęło mi mniej niż jeden dzień, a kilka godzin później miałem już nową różdżkę. Jeśli myślałeś, że możesz mnie powstrzymać, odprawiając mnie, to jesteś wyraźnie bardziej głupi, niż mogę w to uwierzyć. Gdybym wiedział, jakim rozczarowaniem okazałeś się… 

Lucjusz odwrócił się całkowicie w stronę Draco, gdy mówił, i wykorzystując to rozproszenie, odwróciła się i rzuciła po różdżkę, mając nadzieję, że będzie wystarczająco szybka. Lucjusz potrzebował tylko sekundy, by zareagować, a kiedy zacisnęła palce na różdżce, zrobił krok w jej stronę. Jego but zderzył się z bokiem jej głowy tak mocno, że upadła oślepiona bólem. Wtedy kopnął ją w żebra i poczuła, jak powietrze znika z jej płuc.

\- Puść ją, ojcze. To sprawa rodzinna, ona nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.

\- Widzę, że spędziłeś już zbyt dużo czasu ze szlamami. Zapomniałeś, czego cię nauczyłem? Oni - powiedział, kopiąc jej różdżkę i szarpiąc ją za włosy, a następnie przesuwając własną różdżkę na jej czoło - nie są warci powietrza, którym oddychają, a ty wybierasz tę brudną dziwkę zamiast własnej rodziny?

Poczuła, jak czubek jego różdżki rozciął jej skórę, gdy przesunął nię po jej czole i policzku, ale nie chciała krzyczeć z bólu. Zaciskając zęby, zamrugała, starając się nie dopuścić do tego, by krew spłynęła jej do oczu, gdy deszcz ją zmywał. Widziała zmartwienie na twarzy Draco, gdy patrzył, jak Lucjusz ją rani.

\- Ojcze, przestań - krzyknął po chwili z różdżką wycelowaną w głowę Lucjusza.

\- To już drugi raz, kiedy mi grozisz, chłopcze. Swojemu własnemu ojcu - warknął Lucjusz, odsuwając od niej różdżkę i celując w Draco. - Czy nie widzisz, że ta szlama bawi tobą? Jest gorsza, tylko marnuje przestrzeń, a jednak pozwalasz jej manipulować sobą? Jesteś Czystokrwistym, jesteś Malfoyem, a grozisz własnemu ojcu?

\- Po prostu ją puść, ojcze.

\- Chcesz jej? - Lucjusz zapytał szyderczo, odsuwając się na bok i szarpiąc ją na nogi. - Czy to ona jest powodem, dla którego zwróciłeś się przeciwko mnie?

\- Ona? Myślisz, że to przez nią zrobiłem? - Draco prawie krzyczał. - Czy wiesz, co zrobił mi Czarny Pan, kiedy nie udało mi się zabić Dumbledore'a? Czy wiesz, co mi zrobił, kiedy go zawiodłem? Byłbym martwy, gdyby ciotka Bellatrix nie pomyślała, że mogę być przydatny w jej planach.

\- Czarny Pan zrobił, co musiał. Dał ci dokładnie to, na co zasłużyłeś! - wrzasnął Lucjusz. - Przez całe życie otrzymywałeś wszystko, o czym marzyłeś. Nigdy niczego ci nie odmawialiśmy. A jednak stałeś się wstydem dla swojej rodziny, wstydem dla twojej krwi i to wszystko przez nią - powiedział, szarpiąc jej włosy mocniej. - Jesteś słaby, Draco. Czas nauczyć się być mężczyzną. Crucio! - wrzasnął, ale zanim klątwa dotarła do Draco, machnął różdżką, rzucając wokół siebie Zaklęcie Tarczy i odpierając atak ojca.

\- Czy to wszystko, co umiesz zrobić, chłopcze? - Lucjusz warknął, kiedy Draco nie odpowiedział. - Czy to właśnie ci zdrajcy krwi i szlamy zmienili cię w to? W tchórza? Jeśli grozisz mi swoją różdżką, chłopcze, lepiej bądź gotów jej użyć.

\- Nie musi tak być, ojcze.

\- Och, tak, to prawda. Ale zróbmy to bardziej interesującym - powiedział, szarpiąc ją na bok, tak że stała tuż obok niego. - To ta brudna szlama, po którą przyszedłeś tu dziś wieczorem, a jest tylko jeden sposób, by ją zdobyć w jednym kawałku.

\- Co ty…

\- To twoja szansa, chłopcze - przerwał Lucjusz. - Jeśli chcesz ją, będziesz musiał zabić mnie. Żadnego tchórzostwa, żadnych prób zamknięcia mnie w jakiejś odległej chacie. Ona lub ja, szlama lub twój ojciec. Zachowaj się jak mężczyzna, choć raz w swoim życiu.

Draco stał przez chwilę nieruchomo, jego oczy spotkały się z jej oczami. Jego wyraz twarzy był udręczony, gdy próbował podjąć decyzję, a ona nie mogła powstrzymać się od współczucia mu, z powodu pozycji, w jakiej został przez nią postawiony.

Kiedy patrzyła na niego, rozdartego między nią a jego ojcem, chciała krzyczeć na niego o pomoc, błagać go, by zabił Lucjusza, żeby ją uratował, ale nie mogła tego zrobić. Nie mogła poprosić Draco, po tym wszystkim, co dla niej zrobił, aby zamordował własnego ojca. Nie mogła zmienić go w mordercę. To nie był sprawiedliwy wybór, a ona nie chciała go utrudniać, więc milczała, mając nadzieję, że wybierze ją, jednocześnie żałując, że nie będzie musiał.

\- Zrób to, chłopcze! - Lucjusz krzyknął, a oczy Draco wróciły do niego, jego różdżka wycelowana była teraz między nią a jego ojca. - Nie mamy całego dnia. Co wybierasz?

\- Nie zrobię tego, ojcze - powiedział w końcu Draco, brzmiąc na pokonanego, z przepraszającym wyrazem twarzy, gdy na nią patrzył. - Nie będę…

Z głośnym, wściekłym warknięciem Lucjusz uniósł rękę, wycelował różdżkę w Draco i wystrzelił, zanim zdążył skończyć mówić. 

\- Bezużyteczny tchórz - wrzasnął, gdy klątwa uderzyła Draco w klatkę piersiową, rozrywając jego szatę. Gdy siła go odrzuciła, krew tryskała wszędzie, a Draco został odrzucony do tyłu, za pierwszą linię drzew, głęboko w las.

Nie miała czasu na reakcję, nie miała czasu nawet pomyśleć o tym, co się właśnie stało, gdy strzał światła przeleciał tuż nad ramieniem Lucjusza od tyłu, ledwo go mijając. Mężczyzna odwrócił się, szarpiąc ją za sobą. i przesunął ją tak, aby stała tuż przed nim, chroniąc go przed kolejnym atakiem.

\- Och, Severusie, jak dobrze cię widzieć - krzyknął Lucjusz, rozpoznając postać biegnącą w ich kierunku.

To było tak, jakby jego widok przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości. Nagle znów poczuła strach, ból ran i wyczerpanie.

Oczy Severusa zatrzymały się na niej, kiedy się do nich zbliżył, a jej strach się podwoił. Nagle przestała przejmować się tym, co się z nią dzieje. A jeśli Lucjusz zabije Severusa? Chciała do niego krzyczeć, żeby uciekał, zostawił ją tam i udał się w bezpieczne miejsce, ale wiedziała, że nigdy nie posłucha. Tak jak sama by tego nie zrobiła, gdyby sytuacja była odwrotna.

\- Puść ją, Lucjuszu - powiedział Severus, unosząc różdżkę, gotowy do ponownego ataku.

\- Mam dość tego, stary przyjacielu.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz?

\- Mieliśmy rachunki do wyrównania. Nie sądziłeś, że zapomnę, prawda? Znasz mnie lepiej.

\- Czego chcesz?

\- Chcę sprawiedliwości. Chcę, żebyś zginął i chcę jej śmierci. Chcę, żeby Czarny Pan zobaczył prawdę, wiedział, że to ty go zdradziłeś.

\- Więc dlaczego nie poszedłeś do niego wcześniej? Po co przechodzić przez te wszystkie kłopoty? - zapytał Severus ze spokojem w tonie, który sprawił, że stał się bardziej groźny.

\- Nie popełniłbym dwa razy tego samego błędu, Severusie. Kiedy pójdę do Czarnego Pana, wezmę dowód twojej zdrady. Wtedy otrzymam zaszczyty, na jakie zasługuję.

\- Dziś wieczorem Czarny Pan zostanie pokonany, Lucjuszu. Nie będzie już do czego wracać.

\- To kłamstwo i dobrze o tym wiesz - warknął Lucjusz, unosząc różdżkę i celując nią z powrotem w Severusa. - Czarny Pan wygra. Szkoda, że nie dożyjesz, aby to zobaczyć.

Uświadomiła sobie, że chciał zaatakować Severusa. Odepchnęła ramię Lucjusza na bok, a klątwa minęła go o cal. Lucjusz z wściekłym warknięciem machnął różdżką w jej kierunku i nagle poczuła się bardziej zmęczona niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Całe jej ciało wydawało się ciężkie i gdy miała spaść na ziemię, Lucjusz przesunął ramię do jej talii, trzymając ją między Severusem a sobą. Przez półprzymknięte oczy zobaczyła, jak Lucjusz ponownie celuje różdżką w Severusa i tym razem nie mogła zrobić nic, by mu pomóc. Pierwszy strzał Lucjusza był potężny, ale Severusowi udało się go odbić. Drugi chybił. Trzeci uderzył go w jedną nogę. Próbował się bronić, ale nie atakował.

\- Severus! - Hermiona próbowała krzyczeć, ale było to niewiele więcej niż szept. Próbowała zmusić mięśnie do pracy, próbowała walczyć z zaklęciem, którego użył na niej Lucjusz, ale z każdą sekundą było to trudniejsze. - Severusie, zabij go - błagała, wiedząc, że gdyby tego nie zrobił, Lucjusz sam by go zabił, a on zamarł na sekundę z wahaniem, patrząc na nią. Wiedziała, że chciał oddać strzał, zabić Lucjusza, widziała to w jego oczach, ale nie zaatakowałby, gdy stała między nimi. Kolejna klątwa wystrzeliła z różdżki Lucjusza, uderzając w ramię Severusa, prawie sprawiając, że upuścił różdżkę. - Severusie - zawołała, próbując zebrać trochę siły do walki z Lucjuszem. - Severusie, on cię zabije!

\- Och, to będzie niezła zabawa - usłyszała przy uchu głos Lucjusza, a potem zaśmiał się głośno, gdy kolejna klątwa trafiła Severusa. Wiedziała, że musi coś zrobić, bo inaczej zabije ich oboje. Severus nie zaatakowałby Lucjusza, gdy stała między nimi, więc musiała jakoś usunąć się z drogi, bo oboje zginą. Gdyby to było takie proste.

Ale potem Severus przesunął swoją różdżkę o ułamek cala w bok, a kiedy ponownie wystrzelił, jego zaklęcie uderzyło ją i nagle znów się obudziła, a wszystkie jej mięśnie zareagowały. Natychmiast zaczęła walczyć z uściskiem Lucjusza, wykręcając się tak mocno, jak tylko mogła, próbując go szturchnąć, kopnąć, cokolwiek, co uniemożliwiłoby czarodziejowi trzymanie jej i celowanie w tym samym czasie. Walczyła z nim tak długo, aż nie mógł jej dłużej trzymać, a gdy tylko jego uścisk się rozluźnił, pochyliła się do przodu, uderzyła go w żebra i mocno ugryzła go w ramię. Ból rozproszył go i bez namysłu odciągnął od niej rękę.

W chwili, gdy była wolna, upadła na ziemię i rzuciła się po swoją różdżkę, odwróciła się i wycelowała w Lucjusza w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak klątwa Severusa trafiła go prosto w pierś.

Z oczami twardymi jak kamień Severus wystąpił naprzód, ponownie machnął różdżką i nagle Lucjusz wzniósł się w powietrze.

\- Powinieneś był trzymać się z daleka, kiedy miałeś okazję - powiedział Severus z ledwie kontrolowanym gniewem, po czym przesunął ramię na bok i Lucjusz uderzył w drzewo tak mocno, że nawet jego bolesny krzyk nie mógł zagłuszyć dźwięku pękania kości. - Powinieneś był podziękować swojemu synowi za uratowanie cię i całkowicie o niej zapomnieć - powiedział, przesuwając ramię na drugą stronę, posyłając Lucjusza na inne drzewo. - Powinieneś był wiedzieć, że lepiej mnie złościć, Lucjuszu.

Kiedy Severus podszedł do Lucjusza, machnął różdżką i na piersi czarodzieja pojawiło się długie cięcie, potem następne i następne, a ona zastanawiała się, jak on wciąż może żyć.

\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś trzymał się od niej z daleka, a ty nie słuchałeś - syknął, lekko przekręcając różdżkę, sprawiając, że Lucjusz poczuł podwójny ból. Nie pamiętała, żeby kiedykolwiek widziała Severusa tak wściekłego.

\- Zapłacisz za to, co zrobiłeś - powiedział Severus Lucjuszowi, cofając się o krok. Uniósł różdżkę i przekręcił ją, unosząc Lucjusza coraz wyżej, a następnie pozwalając mu głośno upaść kilka stóp od miejsca, w którym była.

Widziała, jak oczy Severusa błyszczą nienawiścią, poczuła, jak powietrze dookoła gęstnieje od jego mocy i po raz pierwszy od tak dawna poczuła cień strachu przed nim. Wiedziała, że nie powinna, że tylko ją chronił, ale okrucieństwo, które okazywał jej Lucjusz, w pełni rywalizowało z tym, które właśnie okazywał czarodziej.

A potem odkryła, że woła jego imię, gotowa błagać go, by przestał. Odwrócił się do niej, a strach, który zobaczył na jej twarzy, przywrócił go do rzeczywistości.

\- Masz szczęście, że tu jest - powiedział Severus Lucjuszowi, chociaż nie była pewna, czy czarodziej jeszcze go słyszy. - W przeciwnym razie trwałoby to godzinami - Bez słowa ponownie uniósł różdżkę, a zielone światło klątwy zabijającej uderzyło w Lucjusza. Ciężki oddech i jęki z bólu w końcu ucichły.

Stała nieruchomo, jej oczy utkwiły w zakrwawionej postaci mężczyzny, który przybył tam, by ją zabić. Była tak oszołomiona, że nie mogła nawet usłyszeć głosu Severusa wołającego jej imię.

Bardziej poczuła niż zobaczyła, że Severus klęka obok niej, a potem jego ręce położyły się na jej ramionach, delikatnie podciągając ją na nogi. Zanim się zorientowała, co się dzieje, objęła go ramionami, trzymając go, jakby miało to zapobiec rozpadowi świata wokół niej. Strach, który czuła wcześniej, zniknął, kiedy objął ją ramionami, przyciągając ją do siebie. Sprawił, że czuła się bezpieczna, chroniona i tylko tego potrzebowała w tym momencie.

Trzymał ją tak mocno, jak ona go trzymała, jakby bał się puścić, a ona nie była w stanie opanować szlochu, który z niej uciekał, całego strachu i bólu związanego z tym, co się stało, i ulgi, że on tam był. Wszystkie te emocje mieszały się w środku biorąc nad nią górę.

\- Wszystko w porządku, to koniec. On nie żyje, już cię nie skrzywdzi - wyszeptał Severus do jej ucha, próbując ją uspokoić, a ona miała wrażenie, że mówi to zarówno do siebie, jak i do niej. - Już jesteś bezpieczna.

Pozwoliła mu się trzymać, chronić się przez kilka chwil, ale potem zaczęła się uspokajać i rzeczywistość znów się załamywała. Nie było czasu na pocieszenie, na relaks. Wciąż byli w środku bitwy, a jej mózg znów zaczął pracować. Chciałaby tam z nim zostać, trzymać się go do końca życia, czując się bezpieczna. Jednak wiedziała, że nie ma takiej opcji.

\- Draco - wymamrotała. Była to pierwsza rzecz, która przyszła jej do głowy, kiedy próbowała uporządkować swoje myśli, a uchwyt Severusa rozluźnił się, gdy odchylił się do tyłu. - Był tutaj - dodała, widząc zdezorientowany wyraz twarzy Severusa. - Lucjusz go zaatakował, muszę mu pomóc, muszę…

\- Czy Lucjusz cię skrzywdził? - Severus zapytał ją, a ona powoli pokręciła głową. - A przynajmniej nie bardzo - dodała, kiedy oczy Severusa spoczęły na krwi na jej twarzy.

Severus odsunął się, nie odrywając wzroku od niej, próbując dostrzec w nich prawdę, dowiedzieć się, czy wszystko w porządku, i musiała odwrócić wzrok. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na bezbronność, już nie.

\- Mógł cię zabić - powiedziała, czując, jak jego palce przesuwają się po jej twarzy, lecząc linie, które Lucjusz wyrył na jej skórze.

\- Potrafię o siebie zadbać - odpowiedział, cofając się o krok, przesuwając różdżkę w dół jej ciała, szukając kolejnych ran. - Powinienem był go zabić, kiedy miałem szansę - powiedział prawie do siebie, z nutą złości w głosie.

\- To już nie ma znaczenia - powiedziała mu i nie mogła powstrzymać się przed spojrzeniem w miejsce, gdzie upadło ciało Lucjusza, potrzebując upewnienia się, że naprawdę nie żyje. Że już jej nie skrzywdzi.

Mocniej chwyciła różdżkę, wzięła ostatni głęboki, uspokajający oddech, a następnie odsunęła się od Severusa, odwracając się i odchodząc.

\- Gdzie idziesz? - zapytał Severus, a jego dłoń na jej nadgarstku zatrzymała ją, zanim zdążyła zajść dalej.

\- Draco tam jest, muszę mu pomóc.

\- Tam mogą być śmierciożercy.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Został ranny, próbując mi pomóc, nie zostawię go tam na śmierć.

Severus patrzył na nią przez chwilę w zamyśleniu, próbując zdecydować, co zrobić, ale kiedy próbowała ponownie się odwrócić, zacieśnił uścisk na jej nadgarstku. 

\- Gdzie on jest?

\- Został odrzucony w las, gdzieś tam - powiedziała mu, wskazując na drzewa poplamione jego krwią.

\- Zostań tutaj, pójdę tam.

\- Pójdę z tobą - powiedziała, próbując podążać za tym, jak zaczął chodzić.

\- Nie, zostaniesz tutaj, a ja pójdę go znaleźć.

\- Ale…

\- Czy myślisz, że możesz być bardziej pomocna niż ja? - zapytał, a ona potrząsnęła głową. - Jeśli chcesz, żebym mu pomógł, zostaniesz tutaj i zaczekasz. Nie chcę, żebyś wracała do lasu, gdzie może cię znaleźć każdy Śmierciożerca.

Chciała się kłócić, chciała iść z nim zobaczyć Draco, upewnić się, że nadal żyje, ale wiedziała, że Severus mówił poważnie. Naprawdę nie pomógłby mu, gdyby nie zrobiła tego, o co prosił, a każda mijająca minuta mogła być ostatnia dla Draco, więc niechętnie skinęła głową i czekała z różdżką gotową na wypadek, gdyby ktoś ją tam znalazł.

W miarę upływu minut starała się oderwać wzrok od postaci leżącej zaledwie kilka metrów od niej, ale było to prawie niemożliwe. Po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, po tym wszystkim, co Lucjusz Malfoy jej zrobił, trudno było uwierzyć, że naprawdę nie żyje, że już nigdy nie wróci i nie skrzywdzi jej. Ulga, jaką przyniosła ta wiedza, została przesłonięta przez sposób, w jaki umarł. Bolesne dźwięki, które wydał, kiedy Severus go przeklął, jego krew kapała na ziemię z cięć przecinających jego klatkę piersiową, te chwile zostały wyryte w jej mózgu równie trwale jak te wszystkie rzeczy, które jej zrobił.

Zaskoczył ją dźwięk falujących liści. Obróciła się, unosząc różdżkę i strzelając, zanim nawet zobaczyła, co spowodowało hałas. Severus właśnie wychodził z lasu, a na jego twarzy malowało się zdziwienie, gdy zobaczył jej uniesioną różdżkę i reakcję, ledwo powstrzymując jej atak.

\- Przepraszam, ja… wystraszyłeś mnie - powiedziała, próbując uspokoić nerwy, gdy do niego podeszła.

Nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego poczekał, aż do niego dotrze. Zauważyła, że jego wyraz twarzy był ostrożny i zobaczyła, że ma krew w dłoniach.

\- Draco - szepnęła. - Czy go znalazłeś? - spytała pilnie, a on skinął głową.

\- Klątwa, którą Lucjusz użył przeciwko niemu, była bardzo potężna, a on ledwo żył, kiedy go znalazłem - powiedział i poczuła łzy napływające do jej oczu, gdy czekała, aż powie jej, co się stało. - Uzdrowiłem go na tyle, jak to możliwe, ale niewiele mogłem zrobić bez moich eliksirów. Odesłałem go z powrotem do kwatery głównej, ale nie wiem, czy będą w stanie coś dla niego zrobić w Zakonie. Prawdopodobnie są dziesiątki rannych, a nawet gdyby mogli zwrócić na niego pełną uwagę… 

\- Nie - powiedziała, lekko potrząsając głową. - Musi być sposób, musi być coś…

\- Może powinnaś również wrócić do Zakonu, upewnić się, że zrobią wszystko, co w ich mocy, by go uratować - powiedział, chociaż widziała w jego oczach, że nie podobał mu się pomysł, by udała się do Draco.

\- Nie mogę iść. Nie wyjdę, dopóki to się nie skończy - powiedziała mu. Martwiła się o Draco, ale były rzeczy ważniejsze. Musiała znaleźć Harry'ego, musiała pomóc mu pokonać Voldemorta.

\- Tam będziesz bezpieczniejsza.

\- Nie muszę być bezpieczna, muszę tu być. Muszę pomóc Zakonowi, pomóc Harry'emu.

\- Potter ma całą pomoc, jakiej potrzebuje. Wątpię, czy zostając tutaj, możesz coś zmienić.

\- Nie odejdę, Severusie - powiedziała, mając nadzieję, że usłyszy determinację w jej tonie. - Proszę, nie rób tego trudniejszym niż to konieczne.

\- To błąd.

\- Czy odszedłbyś? Czy zostawiłbyś wszystkich tutaj i poszedł? - zapytała. Wiedziała, że tego nie zrobi i on również o tym wiedział. Rozumiał jej potrzebę walki, widziała to wyraźnie na jego twarzy i nie dała mu czasu na wymyślenie kolejnych argumentów, aby ją odesłać.

Patrzył na nią przez kilka chwil, jakby dając jej kolejną szansę na zmianę zdania, a potem odwrócił się i zaczął iść.

\- Zatem chodź. Musimy się spieszyć.


	64. Ostatnia bitwa, Część 5

Kiedy ostrożnie zbliżył się do przeciwległego końca polany z Hermioną tuż za sobą, Severus mógł poczuć powietrze gęste od magii. Był to gniew Czarnego Pana. To musiał być dobry znak.

Ostatnim razem, gdy widział Voldemorta, miał zamiar zabić Hermionę, a kiedy Charlie Weasley przeleciał obok i uratował ją, Severus tylko odczekał wystarczająco długo, by zobaczyć, że Potter nie jest zbyt ranny, by walczyć o siebie, zanim ruszył za smokiem, chcąc się upewnić, że jest naprawdę bezpieczna.

Teraz widział, że Potterowi udało się nie tylko walczyć z Voldemortem, ale także udało mu się przeżyć do teraz. Rzeczywiście zaskakujące. Być może mimo wszystko chłopiec nie był tak przegraną sprawą, jak się obawiał.

Oczywiście Potter miał pomoc, to było jasne z ciał leżących wokół Czarnego Pana. Ilu zginęło, by go uratować? Ilu więcej umrze, zanim w końcu zabije Voldemorta? Czy był w stanie to zrobić? Czy to dziecko było wystarczająco silne, by pokonać najpotężniejszego czarodzieja, jakiego znał świat?

W ciągu godzin, które minęły od rozpoczęcia bitwy, Severus widział więcej śmierci, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, nawet podczas pierwszej wojny, a to z pewnością coś mówiło. Zabił tylu Śmierciożerców, że stracił rachubę dużo wcześniej, ale nie miał pojęcia, ilu zwolenników stracił już Zakon.

Jego plan zadziałał w większości, upewnił się o tym, przechodząc od jednej walki do drugiej, pomagając członkom Zakonu oraz polując i zabijając każdego Śmierciożercę, któremu udało się uciec z walki. Ich jedyną szansą na wygraną było zmiażdżenie wszystkich grup wsparcia, na które liczył Czarny Pan, zaskoczenie ich, zanim dotarli do głównej bitwy, trzymanie ich z dala od Pottera, a udawało im się to całkiem nieźle.

Ale teraz wszystko sprowadzało się do jednego chłopca i tego, co mógł lub czego nie mógł zrobić przeciwko samemu Voldemortowi. Kiedy Severus zbliżył się tak blisko polany, jak tylko mógł, nie będąc widzianym, wydawało mu się, że Potter nigdy nie poradzi sobie sam.

Poświęcił chwilę, aby się rozejrzeć, próbując znaleźć miejsce, w którym mogłaby zatrzymać się Hermiona. Potrzebował umieścić ją gdzieś, gdzie byłaby bezpieczna, w miejscu, w którym żaden śmierciożerca by jej nie znalazł. Drzewa były jedyną rzeczą, która dawała jakąkolwiek osłonę, więc udał się z powrotem do lasu, odsuwając się na tyle daleko, żeby nie mogła zobaczyć walki ani martwych członków Zakonu.

\- Zostań tutaj - powiedział, kiedy znalazł idealne miejsce, tuż za dużym drzewem.

\- Co?

\- Zostań tutaj, wrócę.

\- Nie zostanę tutaj - powiedziała. Słyszał zmieszanie i złość w jej głosie. - Harry tam jest i potrzebuje mojej pomocy.

\- Potter ma całą pomoc, jakiej potrzebuje.

\- Nie zostałam tutaj tylko po to, żeby stać bezczynnie z boku i pozwolić innym walczyć, nie będę…

\- Nie wiem, kto tam jest, ani co się stało, odkąd odszedłem - przerwał. - Chcę, żebyś tu została, kiedy ja ocenię sytuację. Nie mogę tam być i opiekować się tobą w tym samym czasie.

\- Nie potrzebuję, żebyś się mną opiekował - powiedziała ostro. - Umiem o siebie zadbać.

Chciał jej powiedzieć, że to nieprawda, przypomnieć jej o tym, jak Charlie Weasley musiał ją uratować przed Voldemortem lub jak sam ocalił ją przed Lucjuszem, ale wiedział, że to nie pomoże. Gdyby to powiedział, doprowadziłoby to tylko do kłótni, a to była ostatnia rzecz, której oboje potrzebowali.

Kusiło go, by pominąć kłótnie i po prostu odesłać ją z powrotem do kwatery, ale znał ją na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że znajdzie sposób, by wrócić. Przynajmniej teraz mógł mieć ją na oku.

Zbliżył się do niej, uniósł rękę i pogłaskał ją po policzku. 

\- Prawie straciłem cię już dwa razy dziś wieczorem - powiedział cicho. - Chcę, żebyś tu została, kiedy mnie nie będzie. Wrócę, gdy tylko dowiem się, co się dzieje.

\- Severusie, nie mogę…

\- Muszę wiedzieć, że będziesz bezpieczna - powiedział błagalnie, uciszając jej protesty.

Mógł grać nieczysto, ale mimo wszystko był Ślizgonem, a kiedy jego oczy spotkały się z jej oczami, wiedział, że to zadziałało.

\- Uważaj - powiedziała, zakrywając jego dłoń na chwilę, a potem cofnęła się o krok. - Pośpiesz się.

\- Zostań tutaj - powiedział jeszcze raz, po czym odwrócił się i podszedł do skraju polany, uważając, aby pozostać za osłoną drzew.

Voldemort stał blisko miejsca, w którym był Severus, i walczył jednocześnie z Potterem i Moodym. Severus widział, że ta dwójka stawia niezły opór, ale było dla niego jasne, że Czarny Pan wygra. Ci cholerni członkowie Zakonu, tak przekonani i szlachetni, nigdy nie sięgnęliby po magię potrzebną do pokonania czarodzieja takiego jak Lord Voldemort.

Obserwował ich przez kilka chwil, nie wiedząc, co robić. Część jego osoby chciała podjąć działanie, zmierzyć się z samym Voldemortem, tak jak chciał tego od lat, ale słowa Dumbledore'a ponownie odbiły się echem w jego głowie. Czarodziej chciał, aby Potter miał swoją szansę na walkę z Voldemortem. Chciał dać chłopcu szansę na wypełnienie tej fatalnej przepowiedni, wydanej tak wiele lat wcześniej.

Od lat Severus prosił Dumbledore'a, aby pozwolił mu zabić Voldemorta, a za każdym razem, czarodziej kazał mu czekać, mówił mu, że jeszcze nie czas. Severusowi zajęło dużo czasu, zanim dowiedział się o horkruksach i dopiero wtedy dostrzegł powód decyzji Dumbledore'a. Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, jak niewiele można by wygrać, gdyby próbował zabić Voldemorta przed zniszczeniem wszystkich horkruksów. Ile można było przez to stracić.

Dumbledore wiedział o tym, tak jak wiedział wiele rzeczy i rzadko dzielił się nimi z kimkolwiek. Teraz, gdy obserwował blokowanie Pottera i unikanie klątwy za klątwą, zastanawiał się, czy może istniał też powód, dla którego Dumbledore nalegał, aby właśnie on to zrobił. Żeby to on był chłopcem, który miał pokonać Czarnego Pana. Poprosił Severusa, aby chronił Pottera, aby go uczył, ale wierzył też w to proroctwo, które wyznaczyło go jako jedynego, który może pokonać Lorda Voldemorta.

Bez względu na to, jak stary czarodziej manipulował i wykorzystywał Severusa przez lata, część niego nadal wierzyła w Dumbledore'a. To właśnie dlatego postanowił dać Potterowi szansę na wypełnienie swojego przeznaczenia.

Wciąż nie będąc pewien, czy podjął właściwą decyzję, Severus oderwał oczy od bitwy i skupił się na swoim otoczeniu. Jeśli miał dać chłopcu szansę, to musiał się upewnić, że żaden Śmierciożerca nie dotrze do niego, zanim dokończy to, co powinien. Widział wiele czarownic i czarodziejów walczących na polanie, ale skupił się na najbliższej grupie, tej, która stanowiła największe zagrożenie.

Niedaleko miejsca, w którym stał, zobaczył w kręgu pięciu Śmierciożerców, majaczących nad niektórymi członkami Zakonu. Widział, że Śmierciożercy rozmawiają z członkami Zakonu, chociaż nie słyszał, co mówią. Kiedy zaczął się zbliżać, jeden ze Śmierciożerców zrobił krok do przodu, uniósł różdżkę i rzucił Klątwę Zabijającą. Zanim ciało czarodzieja uderzyło o ziemię, Severus biegł, starając się nie hałasować, gdy się zbliżał, celując różdżką w najbliższego Śmierciożercę i zabijając go natychmiast, przyciągając w tym samym czasie uwagę innych.

\- Kto to? - wrzasnął jeden ze Śmierciożerców, gdy wszyscy odwrócili się w kierunku, z którego nadszedł atak, rozglądając się wokół, próbując znaleźć źródło klątwy, ale Severus już biegał wokół grupy, przeklinając innego z nich, zanim go w ogóle zdążyli go zobaczyć, szybko przechodząc do następnego.

Miał teraz lepszy widok na członków Zakonu i widział kilku z nich leżących, chociaż nie mógł stwierdzić, czy byli martwi, czy po prostu nieprzytomni. Z tego, co widział, wszyscy byli nieuzbrojeni.

Kiedy Śmierciożercy odwrócili się i rozproszyli, szukając Severusa, jeden z członków Zakonu podskoczył i zaatakował najbliższego, po czym sięgnął po kamień i uderzył go nim w głowę, ale nagły ruch przyniósł mu śmierć. To zwróciło uwagę Śmierciożerców.

Zanim Severus zdążył zrobić cokolwiek, by ich powstrzymać, jeden ze Śmierciożerców zwrócił się do czarodzieja, wycelował swoją różdżkę i rzucił Zaklęcie Zabijające, a drugi Śmierciożerca stojący obok, również zwrócił się do pozostałych członków Zakonu.

Severus wiedział, że nie byłby w stanie powstrzymać ich obu, więc nie mając czasu na dokonanie lepszego wyboru, wycelował różdżkę w Śmierciożercę najbliżej miejsca, w którym stał i strzelił. W tym samym czasie ktoś obok również wystrzelił klątwę, która uderzyła w drugiego, zabijając go.

Szybko się odwrócił, próbując zobaczyć, kto rzucił klątwę, i zobaczył Kingsleya biegnącego w ich kierunku, tak szybko, jak jego nogi mogły go unieść. Trzymał różdżkę w gotowości, gdy jego oczy przeszukiwały otoczenie, szukając kolejnego zagrożenia.

Za Kingsleyem biegł inny Śmierciożerca i Severus zdał sobie sprawę, że czarodziej nie zobaczy go na czas. Widział, jak zamaskowany czarodziej uniósł różdżkę, biegnąc, i gdy miał już przeklinać Kingsleya, Severus go zaatakował.

Z odruchem, który go zaskoczył, obserwował, jak Śmierciożerca blokuje jego klątwę, zanim dotarła do niego. Jego uwaga nadal była skupiona na celu, nawet nie szukając tego, który go atakował, gdy biegł. Gdy zbliżył się do Kingsleya, rzucił Zaklęcie Zabijające wyćwiczonym ruchem różdżki.

Severus wiedział, że wciąż jest zbyt daleko od Kingsleya, by usunąć go z drogi wystarczająco szybko, i nie było sposobu, aby zablokować klątwę, więc jednym płynnym ruchem aktywował świstokliki członków Zakonu, wysyłając tych, którzy nadal żyli do siedziby głównej, a potem zwrócił się do Kingsleya.

Używając najpotężniejszego zaklęcia, na jakie się odważył, wycelował różdżkę w stopy aurora i wystrzelił.

Zaklęcie uderzyło w ziemię w samą porę, powodując eksplozję tuż przed Kingsleyem, wysyłając go na kilka stóp w bok, a Klątwa Zabijająca ledwo go minęła.

W chwili, gdy zobaczył, że Kingsley nie został trafiony przez klątwę, jego uwaga powróciła do śmierciożercy, gdy odwrócił się do miejsca, w którym stał. Severus trwał przez chwilę bez ruchu, czekając, co zrobi mężczyzna, zanim sam podejmie działanie.

Śmierciożerca wyglądał jakby wahał się przez chwilę, gdy jego oczy przeszukiwały otoczenie, a potem odwrócił się od niego. Kiedy Severus podnosił różdżkę, gotowy go zabić, czarodziej odwrócił się, wycelował różdżkę dokładnie w miejsce, w którym stał Severus i wystrzelił.

Zaskoczony nagłym atakiem, Severus ledwo zdołał zablokować klątwę, zataczając się kilka stóp do tyłu, a zimny śmiech Śmierciożercy powiedział mu, że właśnie zdradził swoją pozycję.

\- Kim jesteś? Pokaż się! - wrzasnął Śmierciożerca i Severus natychmiast rozpoznał głos.

\- To ja, Lestrange - odkrzyknął, zdejmując Zaklęcie Kameleona. Gdyby otwarcie zaatakował Rabastana, nie uszedłby z tego cało. Będzie musiał kupić sobie trochę czasu i znaleźć inny sposób na zabicie go.

\- Zaklęcia kameleona w deszczu, Snape? Powinieneś wiedzieć lepiej. Zajęło mi tylko sekundę, żeby cię tam dostrzec - powiedział Rabastan, zdejmując maskę.

\- Urok był wystarczająco dobry, by ich oszukać - odpowiedział nonszalancko Severus, kiwając głową w kierunku zmarłych członków Zakonu, zauważając, że Rabastan jeszcze nie opuścił różdżki.

\- Chcesz wyjaśnić, dlaczego właśnie teraz stanąłeś mi na drodze? - zapytał Rabastan, wskazując na dziurę, którą Severus zostawił w ziemi.

\- Pomyślałem, że zrobię ci przysługę - powiedział, lekko wzruszając ramionami.

\- Przysługę

\- Czy wiesz kto to jest? - zapytał Severus, podchodząc bliżej miejsca, w którym upadł Kingsley, uważając, aby nie odwrócić się plecami do Rabastana, gdy się poruszał.

\- Jest członkiem Zakonu - odpowiedział energicznie Rabastan - dlatego próbuję go zabić.

\- Och, ale on nie jest zwykłym członkiem Zakonu - powiedział Severus, zbliżając się do Kingsleya i kopiąc jego różdżkę. - Ten - wyjaśnił - jest także szefem oddziału Aurorów. Reenervante! - powiedział i patrzył, jak oczy Kingsleya powoli się otwierają.

\- Czy tak jest? - zapytał Rabastan z nikczemnym błyskiem w oczach, gdy zrobił krok do przodu, górując nad Kingsleyem. - Mimo to nie rozumiem, jak powstrzymanie mnie przed zabiciem go kwalifikuje się jako przysługa.

\- Pomyślałem, że może chciałbyś się trochę zabawić, zanim go zabijesz - powiedział, czując na sobie zdezorientowany wzrok Kingsleya. - W końcu to on jest odpowiedzialny za to, co stało się z twoim bratem i jego żoną.

\- Interesujące - powiedział w zamyśleniu, ale Severus zobaczył, jak mocniej ściska różdżkę, wciąż wycelowaną w jego klatkę piersiową. - Ciekawe jest to, że ty, Severusie Snape, nigdy nie lubiłeś mojego brata, a pogardzałeś Bellatriks. Dlaczego miałbyś się przejmować tym, co się z nimi stało i dlaczego chciałbyś wyświadczyć mi przysługę?

\- Być może nie jesteś jedyną osobą, która z przyjemnością patrzy, jak ktoś cierpi - odparł po chwili, zmieniając taktykę.

\- Zechcesz to rozwinąć?

\- Bardzo utrudniał mi pracę szpiega w Zakonie.

\- Tak? - zapytał, jego wzrok powrócił na chwilę do Kingsleya. - Rzecz w tym, Severusie, że znam cię od wielu lat. Jeśli to, co mi mówisz, było prawdą, pozwoliłbyś mi go zabić i ruszyłbyś dalej, a jednak uratowałeś go przed moją klątwą, więc dlaczego nie zdradzisz mi prawdziwego powodu, dla którego chcesz go żywego?

\- Nie chcę, żeby żył, ale też nie chcę, żeby umarł tak łatwo. Jeśli znasz mnie tak dobrze, jak mówisz, to wiedz, że nie doceniam, jak inni biorą to, co moje.

Rabastan przez chwilę patrzył na niego pytająco, a potem odwrócił się do Kingsleya, rozumiejąc, a złośliwy uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy.

\- Czarownica - powiedział, a Severus tylko skinął głową. - Doszedłem do wniosku, że twój związek z nią był tylko środkiem do celu. Czy nie uwiodłeś jej, żeby móc użyć jej do szpiegowania Zakonu? A może między tobą a tą szlamą jest coś więcej.

\- Dziwię się, że nawet rozważyłeś taką możliwość - powiedział Severus, starając się, by brzmiało to jakby był zniesmaczony samym pomysłem. - W ogóle mnie to nie obchodzi, ale nadal nie lubię, jak niektórzy próbują brać to, co moje - dodał, zwracając się do Kingsleya.

\- Ty zdradziecki draniu - wrzasnął Kingsley i wydawało się, że właśnie tego potrzebował Rabastan, by mu uwierzyć. - Zabiję cię! - wrzasnął do Severusa i zarówno on, jak i Rabastan się roześmiali.

\- Czy teraz rozumiesz, dlaczego chciałem, żeby umierał powoli? - zapytał Severus, robiąc krok bliżej aurora. - Bardzo mi się to spodoba - powiedział, po czym wycelował różdżkę w Kingsleya. "Crucio!"

Rabastan zaśmiał się radośnie, patrząc, jak Kingsley wije się z bólu, a kiedy zdjął klątwę, Śmierciożerca zrobił krok do przodu, kopiąc Kingsleya w żebra, zanim wycelował w niego różdżką.

\- Crucio - powiedział między śmiechem, a w tej chwili Severus odwrócił się i wrzasnął: - Avada Kedavra!

Gdy tylko ciało Rabastana uderzyło o ziemię, Severus odwrócił się, próbując upewnić się, że nikt nie widział, jak zabija Śmierciożercę. Słyszał, jak Kingsley dyszy na ziemi, gdy próbował otrząsnąć się z klątwy. Gdy tylko jego oddech zwolnił, Severus zrobił krok do przodu, pochylił się i podał rękę Aurorowi.

Kingsley patrzył na niego przez chwilę z wahaniem, a potem chwycił Severusa za rękę i pozwolił mu pomóc sobie wstać.

\- Dzięki. Przez chwilę myślałem, że naprawdę mnie zabijesz - powiedział Kingsley z półuśmiechem, kiedy próbował usunąć błoto ze swoich szat.

\- Może przez chwilę - odparł Severus na tyle głośno, by Kingsley go usłyszał. Powstrzymując uśmiech, odwrócił się i zaczął odchodzić.

\- Gdzie idziesz?

\- Pomóc Potterowi - powiedział, spoglądając na martwych członków Zakonu. - Nie obchodzi mnie, co mówi przepowiednia. Czas to skończyć.

***

Próbowała czekać, tak jak obiecała Severusowi, że to zrobi. Próbowała tam zostać, poczekać, aż wróci, ale to było zbyt trudne. Jak mogła tam po prostu zostać, być „bezpieczna”, skoro wiedziała, że jej przyjaciele tam są, walczą o ich życie. Kiedy wiedziała, że mogłaby coś zrobić, aby im pomóc?

Zrobiła pierwszy krok do przodu, wmawiając sobie, że jeden mały krok nic nie znaczy. Jej oczy przeszukiwały las, podążając w kierunku, w którym zniknął Severus, i zrobiła kolejny krok, potem następny. W końcu jaką różnicę zrobiło kilka kroków? Wciąż tam była, tam, gdzie ją zostawił.

Ta sama wymówka sprawdziła się przy czwartym i piątym kroku, a zanim zrobiła szósty, do jej uszu dotarły pierwsze odgłosy bitwy, słabe, ale wciąż słyszalne. To, co obiecała Severusowi, nie miało już znaczenia. Potrzebowali jej pomocy i nie mogła czekać ani minuty.

Mocniej przytrzymała różdżkę i szła dalej, pozwalając, by dźwięki poprowadziły ją do walki, jednocześnie obserwując otoczenie, nie chcąc, by jakiś śmierciożerca znów przyłapał ją na nieświadomości.

Szła teraz w pośpiechu i już po kilku chwilach dotarła do skraju lasu. Widok przed nią sprawił, że zamarła w miejscu.

Voldemort był po drugiej stronie polany, walcząc z Harrym i Moodym. Jednak to nie zacięta walka przyciągnęła jej uwagę. Były to ciała porozrzucane wokół niej.

Choć bardzo chciała tego uniknąć, nie mogła powstrzymać wzroku od przemieszczania się od jednej postaci do drugiej. Nie mogła rozpoznać żadnej z nich z miejsca, w którym stała.

Jakby z własnej woli, jej stopy uniosły ją do najbliższej postaci, a drżącą ręką wyciągnęła się do przodu, dotykając ramienia ciała na tyle, by odepchnąć je do tyłu i zobaczyć, kto to jest.

Skuliła się, kiedy jej wzrok padł na całkowicie oszpeconą twarz, ale wtedy ramię ofiary przykuło jej uwagę. Rękaw był podarty, a Mroczny Znak wyraźnie widoczny. To nie był członek Zakonu, to był Śmierciożerca.

Ale ulga, którą poczuła, była krótkotrwała. Było tam jeszcze wiele ciał i nie było mowy, żeby wszystkie należały do Śmierciożerców.

Jakby w transie przeszła do ciała obok. Twarz nie wyglądała znajomo, ale martwe oczy wciąż miały w sobie ślad złota. Po wyglądzie dłoni i ramion wilkołaka wydawało się, że to on oszpecił pierwszego Śmierciożercę.

Wszystko wokół niej wydawało się znikać, gdy przechodziła od jednej postaci do drugiej. Nie słyszała już odgłosów bitwy ani nie myślała o niebezpieczeństwach związanych z jej obecnością, po prostu patrzyła na jedną postać, potem na drugą, znajdując bardziej znajome twarze, niż się spodziewała. Byli tam aurorzy, niektórych znała ze szkoleń w kwaterze głównej, innych rozpoznała tylko po ich ubraniach.

Byli tam także cywile, zwykłe czarownice i czarodzieje, którzy wstąpili do Zakonu zaledwie kilka tygodni wcześniej z tą samą głupią nadzieją, która łączyła wszystkich. Nadzieje na możliwość stworzenia lepszego świata, lepszej przyszłości. Teraz wszyscy leżeli tam, na błotnistej ziemi w deszczu, z pustymi oczami i straconą przyszłością.

Część jej była zadowolona, że nie była jedną z nich, że wciąż żyła, wciąż walczyła, ale inna część zastanawiała się, dlaczego została uratowana. Co sprawiło, że była lepsza od któregokolwiek z nich? Dlaczego wciąż żyła, a wszyscy inni nie?

Najcichszy jęk przedarł się przez mgłę w jej umyśle i na sekundę zamarła. Uniosła głowę, tylko na tyle, żeby się rozejrzeć, spodziewając się ujrzeć grupę Śmierciożerców, ale nikogo tam nie było.

Zastanawiała się, czy może to sobie wyobraziła, ale potem znów to usłyszała, dźwięk był nawet słabszy niż wcześniej. To musiało pochodzić od jednej z postaci leżących wokół niej.

Wstała na drżących nogach i wstrzymała oddech, czekając, aż znowu usłyszy dźwięk. Pochodził z jej lewej strony.

Pobiegła w bok, poślizgując się kilka razy, zanim dotarła do grupy czterech ciał.

\- Halo? - szepnęła cicho, sięgając po każdą postać po kolei, jej serce waliło w piersi, gdy próbowała znaleźć kogoś żywego. Potem zauważyła, że głowa wiedźmy lekko się poruszyła, ruch był tak mały, że to był cud, że ją zobaczyła.

\- Czy mnie słyszysz? - zapytała, czołgając się obok niej. Bok jej twarzy był spalony, a kiedy odepchnęła się do tyłu, zobaczyła głęboką ranę na klatce piersiowej, a krew szybko sączyła się z jej ciała. Skóra kobiety była zimna w dotyku, a bicie serca słabe. Nadal żyła, ale ledwo.

Hermiona nie była pewna, czy wiele mogliby dla niej zrobić w kwaterze głównej, ale musiała spróbować, nie mogła jej tak po prostu zostawić. Sięgnęła do wnętrza szaty czarownicy, gorączkowo szukając świstoklika, ale nigdzie go nie było.

Dźwięk jej imienia, wyszeptany cicho z daleka, rozproszył ją i przestała się ruszać.

\- Hermiono - ponownie zawołał głos z bolesnym jękiem. Było jasne, że dźwięk nie pochodzi od wiedźmy u jej boku. - Nie do diabła… - usłyszała następnie, głos był znajomy, ale zbyt cichy i słaby, by można go było rozpoznać.

Usiadła z powrotem na piętach i odwróciła głowę na bok, próbując zobaczyć, kto mówi. Coś w środku powiedziało jej, że to ważne. Następnie przyszedł bolesny jęk, a kiedy próbowała wstać i podążać za dźwiękiem, leżąca obok niej wiedźma coś wyszeptała, jej ramię wystrzeliło do góry, a dłoń zacisnęła ciasno wokół nadgarstka, utrzymując ją w miejscu.

\- Pomocy - powiedziała kobieta z bólem, ale Hermiona się nie poruszyła. Zamarła w miejscu. Jej wzrok był przyklejony do trzymającej ją dłoni, do Mrocznego Znaku widocznego teraz na przedramieniu wiedźmy.

Palce zacisnęły się wokół jej nadgarstka, pokazując siłę, do jakiej nie sądziła, by zraniona kobieta była zdolna Paznokcie wbiły się w jej ciało, gdy wiedźma zaczęła opadać, a ona cofnęła się, jakby została poparzona. Kobieta była śmierciożercą.

\- Zabij ją. - Szepnął ten sam głos co wcześniej. - Musisz ją z… - Ale zdanie pozostało niedokończone.

Wstała, spojrzała w oczy kobiety i zobaczyła w nich ból i strach. Ale co mogła zrobić?

Część jej krzyczała w myślach, że powinna jej pomóc, że to człowiek i nie może jej zostawić tam na śmierć. Ale kobieta była śmierciożercą, wiedźmą lojalną wobec Voldemorta. Tej nocy poszła do lasu gotowa i chętna do zamordowania jej przyjaciół oraz wszystkich, którzy stanęli jej na drodze. Ile osób już zabiła?

Logiczna część jej mózgu podpowiadała, że gdyby sytuacja się odwróciła, kobieta już by ją zabiła, bez wahania. Ale czy mogła zrobić to samo?

Zanim zdążyła podjąć decyzję, usłyszała, jak ponownie wołano jej imię. Ktokolwiek do niej mówił, znał ją i potrzebował jej pomocy. Nie ryzykowałaby życia kogoś innego, po prostu stojąc tam niezdecydowanie. Znajdzie, kto ją woła, i pomoże. Zdecydowała się na teraz nie robić nic ze Śmierciożerczynią. Nie chciała jej krzywdzić ani jej nie pomagać. Gdyby potem wiedźma nadal żyła, zrobiłaby wszystko, co w jej mocy, by ją uratować, a potem upewnić się, że nikogo innego nie skrzywdzi. To było najlepsze, co mogła zaoferować w tej sytuacji

Podjąwszy decyzję, odsunęła się od niej, nastawiając uszy, próbując ponownie usłyszeć głos, aby dowiedzieć się, skąd się wziął. Ruch przyciągnął jej uwagę i przelotne spojrzenie było więcej niż wystarczające, by mogła stwierdzić jej, kto ją wzywał. Nie rozpoznawała zbyt wielu osób z miejsca, w którym stała, ale nie było wątpliwości co do właścicielki różowych włosów w odcieniu gumy balonowej.

\- Tonks! - krzyknęła, zapominając na chwilę o wszystkim innym, gdy podbiegła do wiedźmy i uklękła obok niej. Oczy Tonks były zamknięte, ale słyszała jej ciężki oddech. - Tonks, słyszysz mnie? - Wiedźma lekko skinęła głową.

Hermiona wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła twarzy kobiety. Jej skóra była tak gorąca, że prawie mogła parzyć rękę. Nie widziała żadnych ran na ciele, przynajmniej nie zewnętrznych, ale istniały dziesiątki zaklęć lub klątw, które mogły wywołać tak wysoką gorączkę.

Spróbowała rzucić zaklęcie chłodzące. Było to pierwsze, co przyszło jej do głowy, i wydawało się, że pomaga. Jej oddech wydawał się zwolnić do bardziej normalnego tempa, a jej oczy otworzyły się powoli.

\- Hermiono - wyszeptała, jej głos był nieco silniejszy niż wcześniej. - Ta wiedźma jest śmierciożercą.

\- Wiem, widziałam…

\- Musisz ją powstrzymać - przerwała.

\- W porządku, Tonks. Jest ranna, nigdzie się nie wybiera. - Hermiona próbowała ją uspokoić, ale nie słuchała.

\- Zabiła ich - szepnęła. - Zabiła ich wszystkich. - Jej oczy znów zatrzepotały zamknięte, jakby była zbyt zmęczona, by trzymać je otwarte. Zaklęcie Chłodzenia zaczynało słabnąć, a temperatura znowu rosła. - Musisz ją zabić, albo ona cię zabije. - Przez chwilę zerknęła na Śmierciożerczynię, po czym odwróciła się z powrotem do Tonks. Kobieta ponownie otworzyła oczy i odwróciła głowę na bok. Smutek w jej wyrazie twarzy był tak głęboki, że Hermiona przestraszyła się tego, co może zobaczyć. Mimo to podążyła za jej spojrzeniem i sapnęła z przerażenia, a jej twarz natychmiast wypełniła się łzami.

Z miejsca, w którym klęczała, widziała więcej postaci, ułożonych w jakiś kopiec, jakby chcieli trzymać razem swoje ciała. Kilka postaci odwróciło głowy. Był wśród nich wilkołak, w jego martwych oczach wciąż widniała nutka złota. Zaraz obok leżała aurorka, którą znała z sesji treningowych. Zawsze była dla niej miła, zawsze przyjazna, uśmiechnięta. Teraz zostało tylko jego ciało, zmiażdżone przez inne. Mimowolnie odchyliła się na bok, chcąc zobaczyć, kto jeszcze tam był.

Rozpoznała innego mężczyznę, jednego z dwóch, którzy rozpoczęli bójkę kilka dni wcześniej w kwaterze głównej, i jasnowłosego czarodzieja, który nie mógł być o dzień starszy od niej, chociaż nie pamiętała, by widziała go w Hogwarcie. Co on tam robił?

Potem inna postać zwróciła jej uwagę i poczuła, jak jej ręce zaczynają się trząść. Widziała tylko błysk czerwieni z daleka, ale to wystarczyło. Była tylko jedna rodzina z tak rudymi włosami.

Łzy spływały jej po policzkach i mieszały się z lekkim deszczem. Zamrugała szybko, próbując oczyścić swój wzrok, rozdarta między przysunięciem się bliżej, aby zobaczyć, kto to jest, a odwróceniem się, bojąc się tego, co może ujrzeć. Jakby z własnej woli, jej nogi zaczęły się poruszać, popychając ją do góry, próbując podnieść ją na nogi, ale powstrzymała ją ręka obejmująca jej ramię.

\- Hermiono - jęknęła Tonks, jej palce zacisnęły się lekko na jej ramieniu, jakby wykorzystywała ostatnią siłę, by ją zatrzymać, a dźwięk wiedźmy desperacko łapiącej oddech sprawił, że w jakiś sposób oderwała oczy od krwawej sceny. Jakiekolwiek przekleństwo na nią rzucili, dławiło ją, zabijało. Musiała coś zrobić.

\- Musimy cię stąd wyciągnąć - powiedziała Hermiona, zmuszając obrazy, które właśnie widziała, do zniknięcia, choćby na chwilę. Musiała się teraz skupić na Tonks. Sięgnęła do kieszeni kobiety i poszukała świstoklika. Znalezienie go zajęło jej tylko kilka sekund, więc szybko go wyciągnęła i zarzuciła łańcuszek na nadgarstek. Wstała i cofnęła się o krok.

\- Zajmą się tobą w kwaterze głównej, wszystko będzie dobrze - szepnęła, starając się brzmieć uspokajająco. Następnie aktywowała świstoklik.

Tonks dopiero co zniknęła, kiedy uderzyło ją zaklęcie. Nie było wystarczająco silne, by ją zabić, ale nadal bolało jak diabli.

Upadła do tyłu pod wpływem tej siły i przetoczyła się po ziemi, zwracając się do biegnącego w jej kierunku Śmierciożercy w samą porę, by zareagować i zablokować następny atak. Ale czarodziej biegł dalej, gdy strzelał, a ona nie mogła zablokować jego ataków i jednocześnie wstać. Dotarcie do niej zajęło mężczyźnie tylko kilka chwil.

Nachylał się nad nią, rzucając klątwę za klątwą, szybko osłabiając jej Zaklęcie Tarczy, wyczerpując jej siłę. Już miał się przez nie przebić, kiedy uderzyło go zaklęcie i zatoczył się kilka stóp do tyłu.

Zaskoczona Hermiona pozwoliła na chwilę spojrzeć w bok, w kierunku, z którego nadeszło zaklęcie. McGonagall stała kilka metrów od niej, rozpoznawalna nawet z daleka, z gniewem i determinacją na twarzy. Z tego, co widziała, część jej szaty była poszarpana, a bok jej twarzy był pokryty krwią. Mimo to wciąż stała wyprostowana, z różdżką wycelowaną w pierś Śmierciożercy.

Patrzyła, jak czarownica porusza ręką i strzela, a Śmierciożerca zrobił to samo. Jedno ujęcie czerwonego światła, jedno ujęcie zielonego światła, lecące nieodwołalnie ku sobie.

Zaledwie sekundę minęło, zanim klątwy przebyły połowę drogi, po czym ruszyły w kierunku celów. Severus miał rację, Zakon nie miał szans, jeśli nie chcieli używać tych samych klątw co Śmierciożercy, ale teraz było już za późno.

Najpierw padło czerwone światło, potężne zaklęcie oszałamiające, a Śmierciożerca upadł na ziemię. W następnej sekundzie klątwa zabijająca uderzyła w McGonagall i kobieta upadła.

\- Nie! - wrzasnęła Hermiona, zrywając się na równe nogi. Ze łzami spływającymi swobodnie po twarzy, gdy zaczęła biec na drugi koniec polany, w stronę kobiety, która była jej nauczycielką, mentorką, kobietą, która właśnie uratowała jej życie i zrezygnowała z własnego.

Udało jej się zrobić tylko kilka kroków, kiedy uderzyło w nią duże ciało, a silne ramię owinęło się wokół jej talii i szarpnęło za plecy. Szarpała się, kopała, robiła wszystko, żeby uciec, biec do niej, ale nie była wystarczająco silna.

\- Puść mnie! - wrzasnęła, ale uchwyt tylko się wzmocnił.

Drugie ramię przesunęło się na jej ramię i obróciło ją, po czym została przyciągnięta do mężczyzny, który ją trzymał, obejmując ją ramionami, prawie kołysząc.

\- Za późno - szepnął jej głos do ucha, a ramiona zacisnęły się, by powstrzymać walkę. Znała głos, znała trzymające ją ciało. Mimo bólu i zmieszania wiedziała, kto to był, i przestała z nim walczyć. - Nic nie możesz dla niej zrobić - powiedział Severus, a ona oparła się o niego, czując się pokonana. Poczuła, jak jego serce bije dziko przy jej piersi, prawie tak szybko jak jej własne. - Jeśli przekroczysz tę polankę, by się do niej dostać, Czarny Pan cię zobaczy i cię zabije.

\- Ona tylko próbowała mi pomóc, a on ją zabił - powiedziała do jego piersi słabym, złamanym głosem.

\- Zrobiła to, żeby uratować ci życie. Nie chciała, żebyś zginęła, ale jeśli teraz przekroczysz tę polanę, właśnie to się stanie. Musisz się uspokoić - powiedział, kiedy jego palce przeczesały jej włosy.

\- Severus - zawołał ktoś. To była kobieta, a jej głos był jednocześnie słaby i wściekły.

Poczuła, jak Severus nieco zesztywniał i przechyliła głowę na bok, by zobaczyć, że Śmierciożerczyni, którą widziała wcześniej, jakimś cudem zdołała wstać i wycelowała w nich różdżkę. Jej szaty ociekały krwią, a na jej brzuchu było głębokie, duże rozcięcie, ale w jakiś sposób udało jej się stać prawie prosto i stabilnie trzymać różdżkę.

Spodziewała się bólu w jej twarzy, słabości, ale zamiast tego była tylko nienawiść, jakby to była jedyna rzecz, która powstrzymała ją przed upadkiem.

\- Ty zdradziecki łajdaku - wrzasnęła wiedźma i poczuła, jak ramię Severusa porusza się wokół niej, a jego ręka zaciska się wokół różdżki. Starał się, aby jego ruchy nie były zbyt oczywiste.

Sama również zacisnęła palce wokół różdżki, gotowa zrobić to, co powinna była zrobić wcześniej. Powinna była zabić kobietę, kiedy miała okazję. Nie była w stanie przeklnąć jej, kiedy była przygnębiona, a teraz oboje mogli z tego powodu umrzeć.

Zdała sobie sprawę, że był to prawdopodobnie jeden z głównych powodów, dla których Śmierciożercy Voldemorta zebrali tak dużo sił w tak krótkim czasie. Byli gotowi robić rzeczy, których nie zrobiłaby żadna inna czarownica lub czarodziej. Nie wahali się zabijać, co dało im wystarczającą przewagę nad resztą czarodziejskiego świata, by pokonać ich wszystkich. To była wojna i nie było miejsca na litość. Nie popełniłaby tego samego błędu dwa razy.

Usta wiedźmy rozchyliły się, a ona jednocześnie odsunęła się od Severusa. Obie różdżki były wycelowane w Śmierciożerczynię, ale zanim którakolwiek z nich zdążyła wystrzelić, z boku nadszedł strzał zielonego światła i trafił w czarownicę. Zanim się zorientowali, co się dzieje, wiedźma była martwa.

Oboje odwrócili się w kierunku, z którego nadeszła śmiertelna klątwa i zobaczyli Kingsleya biegnącego w ich stronę, z różdżką wciąż przed sobą, gdy się poruszał.

\- Nadchodzi grupa Śmierciożerców - powiedział, gdy do nich dobiegł. - Mamy tylko chwilę, zanim tu dotrą. - Potem jego oczy zwróciły się na nią, a na jego twarzy malował się niepokój, gdy spojrzał na nią od góry do dołu. Nie chciała nawet wyobrażać sobie, jak mogłaby wyglądać. - Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał. Po prostu skinęła głową w odpowiedzi. 

\- Dzięki za pomoc - powiedziała, a on uśmiechnął się do niej.

Głośny huk zaskoczył ich wszystkich i odwrócili się w stronę polany w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak ziemia wokół Voldemorta eksploduje, a zasłona białego dymu zasłania go na kilka sekund. Kiedy powietrze się oczyściło, zobaczyli Szalonookiego Moody'ego leżącego na ziemi, otoczonego krwią.

Wtedy zobaczyli, że Voldemort odwraca się do Harry'ego i wystrzeliwuje kolejną klątwę. Mogła zobaczyć zaskoczony wyraz Harry'ego nawet z daleka, ujrzeć, jak unosi ręce nad głowę, jakby próbował się okryć, bez różdżki, bezbronny. Ale klątwa Voldemorta go nie dosięgła. Uderzyła w niewidzialną barierę kilka cali od jego ciała, a magia rozproszyła się, gdy tylko dotarła do chłopca.

Voldemort ryknął ze złości, wysyłając kolejną klątwę, a potem następną. Wszystkie zatrzymały się przy tarczy, podczas gdy Harry szukał swojej różdżki.

Kilka chwil zajęło jej wyczucie otaczającej ją mocy, a ona odwróciła się, zdezorientowana, i zobaczyła, że ramię Severusa jest uniesione. Jego różdżka wycelowana była w Harry'ego, a jego twarz napięła się z wysyłku, by utrzymać ochronę wystarczająco długo.

Zaskoczyły ją głośne głosy i spojrzała na Kingsleya.

\- Są tutaj - powiedział, ale nie rozmawiał z nią.

\- Czy możesz ich powstrzymać? - zapytał Severus.

\- Jest ich zbyt wiele. Nie będę w stanie kupić ci zbyt dużo czasu.

\- W takim razie wezwij wsparcie. Po prostu ich powstrzymaj.

\- Jeśli to zrobię, Śmierciożercy będą dokładnie wiedzieć, gdzie jesteśmy.

\- Zrób to - powiedział Severus. Kingsley zawahał się przez chwilę, po czym z westchnieniem uniósł różdżkę, a czerwone iskry wystrzeliły w burzowe niebo.

Severus patrzył na nią przez chwilę z wahaniem, jakby próbował zdecydować, gdzie będzie bezpieczniejsza, po czym powiedział: 

\- Zostań z nim i pomóż mu powstrzymać Śmierciożerców, dopóki nie przybędzie więcej członków Zakonu. Wtedy uciekaj stąd. - Nie dając jej czasu na odpowiedź, przemówił do Kingsleya. - Zatrzymaj ich i chroń ją. Muszę pomóc Potterowi. - Bez kolejnego słowa odwrócił się i wbiegł na polanę.

***

Kiedy Severus biegł, Voldemort zdołał przebić się przez tarczę. Widział, że Potter w końcu znalazł swoją różdżkę i uniósł ją przeciwko Czarnemu Panu, ale nawet z daleka Severus czuł, że walka wyczerpała moc chłopca, podobnie jak i Voldemorta. Czarodziej z nikczemnym błyskiem cofnął się o krok.

Severus przestał biec i zaczął się zbliżać bardziej ostrożnie. Voldemort jeszcze go nie widział, nie było potrzeby przedwcześnie ujawniać swojej obecności i tracić element zaskoczenia.

\- Co za sytuacja - powiedział Voldemort, robiąc kolejny mały krok w tył i rzucając niewielką klątwę na Pottera. Widać było, że nie była ona potężna i pozwolił chłopcu sam ją odbić. Czarny Pan bawił się z nim, a kiedy był rozproszony, Severus mógł podejść bliżej.

\- Wygląda na to, że teraz jesteśmy tylko ty i ja, Harry - powiedział Voldemort, odpychając połowiczny atak Pottera. Chłopiec wciąż próbował odzyskać część swoich sił. - Mówiłem ci, że do tego dojdzie - powiedział. - Teraz większość twoich przyjaciół nie żyje i to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim reszta z was do nich dołączy. Czy walka ze mną była naprawdę warta tego wszystkiego?

Potter nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego spróbował ponownie zaatakować.

\- Jesteś za słaby, żeby mnie skrzywdzić - powiedział Voldemort, brzmiąc na zadowolonego. - Poddaj się teraz, a twoja śmierć będzie szybka.

Potter potrząsnął głową. Oczy Voldemorta błyszczały, jakby to była odpowiedź, na którą liczył.

\- Crucio - powiedział niskim, groźnym tonem. Klątwa uderzyła w Pottera, a chłopak krzyknął z bólu.

Severus podszedł bliżej, stojąc tuż za Voldemortem, ale zanim mógł przeszkodzić, klątwa została zdjęta, a Voldemort zrobił krok w bok. Severus poruszył się ponownie, zanim został zauważony. Musiał poczekać na właściwy moment, złapać nieświadomego Czarnego Pana. To była jego jedyna szansa.

Voldemort ponownie wycelował różdżkę w Pottera i chłopiec zamarł w miejscu. Następnie jego ciało zostało uniesione kilka stóp nad ziemią, z szeroko rozstawionymi rękami i nogami. Czarodziej kazał chłopcu unosić się w lewo, a potem szybkim skrętem nadgarstka posłał go do tyłu w stronę lasu. Kilka metrów za Potterem było drzewo, którego gałęzie były szerokie, skierowane we wszystkie strony, i nagle Severus zrozumiał, co Voldemort próbuje zrobić. Gdyby nie zrobił czegoś, co by go powstrzymało, Potter zostałby przebity przez konar.

Tak szybko, jak mógł się poruszać, podbiegł w bok i bliżej chłopca i rzucił w niego własnym zaklęciem, uderzając w niego z innego kąta, przesuwając jego unoszące się ciało lekko w lewo, zanim dotarł do drzewa.

Gdy Voldemort poczuł magię Severusa, puścił chłopca i odwrócił się do niego, rzucając klątwę, gdy się poruszał. Severus zablokował klątwę i odwrócił się do niego. Widział zaskoczenie na twarzy Voldemorta, a także nienawiść, której nigdy wcześniej nie widział.

\- Ty - wrzasnął Voldemort. Jego oczy błyszczały rubinem, a powietrze gęstniało od wściekłości. Severus nic nie powiedział. - Po tych wszystkich latach zdradzasz mnie?

\- Nie byłem wobec ciebie lojalny przez bardzo długi czas - powiedział, nie odrywając oczu od Voldemorta. Jeszcze nie zaatakuje, będzie czekał, aż czarodziej wykona pierwszy ruch.

\- W takim razie to, co mi powiedzieli, było prawdą. Zdradziłeś swojego Mistrza dla Zakonu Feniksa. Ale znam cię, Severusie Snape. Znam cię lepiej niż ty znasz siebie. Jesteś czarodziejem ciemności, zawsze nim byłeś. Jesteś bardziej do mnie podobny, niż sobie wyobrażasz. Co zrobił ci stary czarodziej, żebyś do niego dołączył? Co ci obiecał? - zapytał z nutą ciekawości w głosie.

Severus już miał odpowiedzieć, kiedy usłyszał krzyki dochodzące z lasu i zobaczył kilka czarownic i czarodziejów wyglądających z linii drzew. Pomyślał o Hermionie, zastanawiał się, czy jest bezpieczna, ale potem odepchnął te myśli i ponownie skupił się na Voldemorcie, który poruszał swoją różdżką w serii skomplikowanych zawirowań i ruchów, aż nagle otoczyła ich jasnozielona mgła, tarcza. Izolowała ich od zewnątrz. Magia była tak gęsta, że powstrzymywała nawet deszcz.

\- Upewnijmy się, że nikt nam nie przeszkodzi - powiedział Voldemort, ponownie celując różdżką w Severusa. - Więc miałeś mi powiedzieć, co zrobili, że odwróciłeś się ode mnie - powiedział Voldemort prawie rozmową.

\- Nic nie zrobili. Sam podjąłem tę decyzję.

\- Nawet tego nie próbuj, chłopcze - powiedział nagle Voldemort, nie odrywając wzroku od Severusa, ale jego uwaga była gdzie indziej.

\- Boisz się, że mogę użyć brudnej taktyki i zaatakować cię zza twoich pleców? - powiedział Potter, odsuwając się od drzew i podchodząc do nich lekko utykając.

\- Och, nie, Zakon Feniksa jest ponad takimi brudnymi taktykami - powiedział Voldemort drwiącym tonem, ale zrobił mały krok w bok, żeby móc obserwować ich obu jednocześnie. - Severus miał właśnie wyjaśnić mi powody swojej zdrady. Mam przeczucie, że będziesz tym równie zainteresowany jak ja, Harry.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, dlaczego cię zdradził, obchodzi mnie tylko, że jest po naszej stronie - powiedział Potter, ale Severus wciąż widział, jak zerknął na niego z ukosa, niepewny, że naprawdę był po ich stronie. Czy nie udowodnił tego wystarczająco dużo razy?

\- Powiedziałeś, że nie byłeś mi lojalny przez długi czas. Jak długo, Severusie? - zapytał z ciekawością w głosie.

\- Czy to ważne? - zapytał Severus, mocniej ściskając różdżkę. Czarny Pan był potężnym czarodziejem i prawdopodobnie trochę zbyt pewnym siebie, ale wiedział, że Severus będzie niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem, a Potter udowodnił, że jest w stanie radzić sobie wystarczająco dobrze. Voldemort próbowałby się przeciwstawić i uzyskać nad nimi przewagę. Nigdy nie lubił uczciwych walk i nie ryzykowałby przegranej z ich dwójką.

\- Czy to możliwe, że zwróciłeś się do światła na krótko przed moim pierwszym spotkaniem z Harrym, te wszystkie lata temu? - Severus nie odpowiedział, a triumfujący wykrzywił twarz Voldemorta. - Zdradziłeś mnie dla niej, prawda?

\- O czym mówisz? - zapytał Harry, ale Voldemort go zignorował.

\- Czy Harry wie, że jesteś odpowiedzialny za śmierć jego rodziców? Że zazdrość, którą odczuwałeś wobec jego ojca, jest tym, co skłoniło cię do zwrócenia się do mnie? To informacje, które podałeś, skazały ją na śmierć, po co zwracać się przeciwko mnie z tego powodu?

\- Powiedziałeś, że ją oszczędzisz - powiedział Severus, a nienawiść i gniew skrywane od dawna. w końcu dotarły na powierzchnię.

\- I być może. Dałem jej nawet szansę na przeżycie tej nocy. Wszystko, co musiała zrobić, to usunąć się z drogi, ale nie zrobiła tego. Jeśli mi nie wierzysz, możesz zapytać Harry'ego. W końcu tam wtedy był.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał zdezorientowany Potter. Jego różdżka wciąż była wycelowana w Voldemorta, ale jego wzrok wciąż przesuwał się z niego na Severusa.

\- Nie wiedziałeś, Harry? Nie wiedziałeś o związku twojej matki z Severusem?

\- Co?

\- Szlama, Severusie - powiedział Voldemort, robiąc mały krok bliżej nich. Obie różdżki podążyły za jego ruchem. Zatrzymał się z małym uśmiechem. - Jesteś jednym z najpotężniejszych czarodziejów, jakich spotkałem, a to z pewnością coś mówi. Ze mną mógłbyś stać się kimś więcej niż jesteś - powiedział łagodnym tonem, kuszącym obietnicą mocy. Nie zmyliło go to ani na sekundę, a Voldemort to zauważył. - Jest w tobie moc, Severusie, mroczna moc, która może uczynić cię wielkim, a ty wolisz oddać to wszystko dla brudnej szlamy?

Wysiłki Voldemorta nie były już skierowane przeciwko niemu. Drwił z Pottera, próbując go rozproszyć, a nawet zmusić chłopca do zwrócenia się przeciwko niemu. Severus miał nadzieję, że chłopiec wykaże się większą samokontrolą niż zwykle.

\- Widzisz, Harry, Severus wyobrażał sobie, że jest zakochany w twojej matce - powiedział Voldemort. - Ale myślał, że jest dla niego zbyt czysta, zbyt dobra. To ironiczne, dlaczego Severus obrócił się przeciwko mnie i dlaczego mnie zdradził.

\- Czy twój plan zakłada trzymanie nas tu całą noc? Zamierzasz gadać, dopóki nie zanudzisz nas wszystkich na śmierć? - warknął Potter ze złością.

\- Gdzie twoje maniery, chłopcze? Czy twoja matka nie nauczyła cię lepiej? - zapytał, po czym uśmiechnął się. - Nie sądzę.

Potter nie odpowiedział, ale jego gniew był tak potężny, że Severus czuł go w powietrzu. Stali w milczeniu przez kilka chwil. Żaden z nich nie chciał zrobić pierwszego kroku. Słyszał wokół nich hałasy, czuł, jak magia trzeszczy, gdy ktoś próbował przedrzeć się przez otaczającą ich zieloną mgłę. Nikt nie byłby w stanie przez to przejść, jeśli Voldemort by na to nie pozwolił. Byli odizolowani, sami.

\- Dobrze wykonałeś swoją pracę, Severusie. Muszę to przyznać - powiedział spokojnie, z pustą twarzą. - Przez długi czas mnie oszukiwałeś. Mimo wszystko zdradzenie mnie to jedno, ale ochrona Harry'ego? Jest żywym przypomnieniem tego, czego nie mogłeś mieć, przypomnieniem wiedźmy, której pragnąłeś, i czarodzieja, którego wybrała.

Severus mocniej ścisnął swoją różdżkę, ale nie odpowiedział. Znał Voldemorta wystarczająco dobrze i nie pozwolił, by jego słowa wpłynęły na niego. Wiedział lepiej.

\- A ty pozwoliłeś mu stać u swojego boku - powiedział Voldemort, odwracając się do Harry'ego. - Po tym wszystkim, co zrobił tobie, twojej rodzinie, jesteś gotów walczyć u jego boku? - Potter nie spuszczał wzroku z Voldemorta, ale Severus wiedział, że jego samokontrola się waha. - Po tym, jak sam zobaczyłeś, jak mnie zdradził, dlaczego myślisz, że ciebie też nie zdradzi? - Chłopak zawahał się przez chwilę, jego wzrok padł na niego. Severus nie mógł jednocześnie walczyć z Voldemortem i chronić Pottera. Potrzebował chłopca, żeby sam o siebie zadbał. Jeśli będzie czekał dłużej, Voldemort może go zdezorientować na tyle, że naprawdę się odwróci. Musiał działać szybko.

\- Po latach udawania, myślę, że usłyszałem wystarczająco dużo - powiedział Severus, robiąc krok do przodu, przyciągając uwagę Voldemorta do siebie. - Załatwmy to wreszcie.

\- Nie możesz mnie zabić, Severusie. Po wszystkich latach spędzonych jako Śmierciożerca, powinieneś o tym wiedzieć. Nawet gdybyś zdołał mnie dzisiaj skrzywdzić, w co wątpię, wyzdrowiałbym. Gdybyś zabił to ciało, nadal bym wrócił. Zapewniłbym sobie nowe ciało, tak jak wcześniej. Jestem ponad śmiercią, Severusie. Nie możesz mnie pokonać - powiedział z pewnością w swoim tonie, przez co Severus prawie się uśmiechnął. - Ty też to wiesz, Harry - powiedział Voldemort, zwracając się do chłopca. - Nie ma sensu walczyć…

\- Dziennik - powiedział Severus, przerywając Voldemortowi. - Pierścień, medalion - dodał powoli, patrząc, jak Voldemort się do niego odwraca. - Puchar, diadem - powiedział, a oczy Voldemorta znów zabłysły szkarłatem. Zachował spokojny ton, prawie szydząc. Wydawało się, że działa. - Wszystkie zostały zniszczone.

\- Kłamiesz - powiedział Voldemort. Próbował kontrolować swój gniew, wyglądać na pewnego siebie, ale Severus mógł przejrzeć przez jego maskę. Widział w jego słowach niepewność, cień wątpliwości, może nawet strach.

Voldemort patrzył na niego przez kolejną sekundę, po czym nagle odwrócił się, twarzą do Pottera, gotowy do ataku.

\- Nagini. - To słowo zostało wypowiedziane cicho, spokojnie, ale spowodowało, że Voldemort zamarł w połowie ruchu.

Kiedy wiesz, że możesz naprawdę umrzeć, jedynym wyjściem jest podjęcie ryzyka. Robisz to, bo jesteś przywiązany do żywych, wiedząc że śmierć oznaczałaby ich utratę.

Oczy Voldemorta na chwilę przeniosły się z niego na Pottera, próbując zdecydować się na najlepszy sposób działania.

\- Severusie - powiedział w końcu po chwili - jesteś mrocznym czarodziejem i dobrze o tym wiesz. Przede wszystkim tęsknisz za władzą i mogę ci ją dać. Zabij chłopca teraz, a wybaczę ci twoją zdradę. Będziesz moim zastępcą. Pokażę ci moce, o których nawet nie śniłeś.

Cóż, musiał przyznać, że Czarny Pan był zdecydowanie człowiekiem myślącym praktycznie. Nie mógł walczyć z nimi obojgiem bez podejmowania ryzyka, więc próbował obrócić ich przeciwko sobie.

\- Myślę, że nie - powiedział Severus, otwierając swoje szaty i powoli wyciągając długi miecz, który zabrał od Draco wcześniej w lesie, zanim wysłał go do Zakonu. Wzrok Voldemorta rzucił się na miecz, a potem z powrotem na Severusa.

\- Wydajesz się bardzo zainteresowany utrzymaniem Harry'ego przy życiu - powiedział. - Jeśli spróbujesz mnie zaatakować, on będzie pierwszy. - Severus tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- O co chodzi, Harry, czy nasza mała rozmowa nadal nie jest dla ciebie wystarczająco interesująca? - zapytał Voldemort. Wzrok Pottera powrócił do nich, ale było już za późno. Voldemort wiedział, że coś innego przykuło jego uwagę.

Czarodziej odwrócił się do miejsca, w które spoglądał Potter, a po chwili triumfalny uśmiech wykrzywił jego usta. Zanim Severus zdążył zrobić cokolwiek, by go powstrzymać, Voldemort uniósł wolną rękę i przez mgłę przeleciało w ich kierunku ciało, tak szybko, że było to niewiele więcej niż plama ruchu.

\- A teraz co tu mamy - powiedział Voldemort, zatrzymując latającą postać tuż przed nim. To była Hermiona.

Jej przerażone oczy zwróciły się na Severusa, gdy została umieszczona między nim a Voldemortem. Była zamrożona w miejscu, nie mogąc poruszyć mięśni. Doskonała tarcza.

\- Wyglądasz na zmartwionego, Severusie - powiedział Voldemort miękkim jak jedwab głosem. - To nie może być spowodowane nią, prawda?

\- Nie mieszaj jej w to - wrzasnął Potter ze złością, ostatecznie przegrywając ze swoją samokontrolą.

\- To nie ja ją w to wciągnąłem, Harry. To wszystko zrobił Severus - powiedział, a jego oczy nie opuszczały Severusa. - Wydaje się, że lubisz szlamy. Muszę przyznać, że jestem zaskoczony. Po tym, co stało się z ostatnią szlamą, która wzbudziła twoje zainteresowanie, pomyślałem, że nauczyłeś się swojej lekcji. Muszę jednak powiedzieć, że ruda była z pewnością bardziej atrakcyjna - powiedział, po czym zaśmiał się głośno, gdy zobaczył zdezorientowany wyraz twarzy Harry'ego. - Nie wiedziałeś, chłopcze?

Severus poczuł na sobie wzrok Pottera, ale zignorował to. 

\- Co ona ma wspólnego z czymkolwiek? - zapytał, starając się zachować spokojny głos.

\- Czy Harry nie wie o tobie i jego małej przyjaciółce? - zapytał Voldemort, zwracając się do Harry'ego. - Mój Severusie, nie możesz zabrać każdej kobiety z jego życia bez jego wiedzy. Severus uwiódł twoją przyjaciółkę, aby odzyskać zaufanie Zakonu, po zabiciu dla mnie Dumbledore'a.

Severus poczuł na sobie oskarżycielskie spojrzenie Pottera, ale nie odrywał oczu od Hermiony. Jak miał ją stamtąd wydostać w jednym kawałku?

\- Ale to nie tylko to, czyż nie, Severusie? - zapytał Voldemort, ale wiedział, że tak naprawdę rozmawia z Potterem. - Tak, wykorzystałeś ją, ale wydaje mi się, że jest tego więcej. - Voldemort obserwował go w ciszy przez kilka sekund, a kiedy znów się odezwał. W jego głosie była ciekawość. - O co chodzi z tobą i szlamami? Możesz mieć każdą czarownicę, którą chcesz, nawet jeśli nie chciałaby cię z powrotem, a mimo to nadal wybierasz plugastwo, ryzykujesz siebie dla szlam. Czy wierzyłeś, że ta jedna zastąpi tą, którą kiedyś przegrałeś? - zapytał. - A może jest w niej coś więcej niż na pierwszy rzut oka - kontynuował, kiedy Severus nie odpowiedział. - Musi być w niej coś wyjątkowego. Nie tylko udało jej się złapać ciebie w pułapkę, ale także sprawiła, że Draco Malfoy mnie zdradził. Może powinienem pozwolić jej żyć i zabrać ją ze sobą, kiedy z tym wszystkim skończę. Chciałbym dowiedzieć się, jaka jest wyjątkowa.

\- Nie mieszaj jej w to - odrzekł Severus cichym, spokojnym głosem. Potter wydawał się zbyt zszokowany, by cokolwiek powiedzieć.

\- Jak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz, Severusie? Jak bardzo chcesz widzieć mnie martwego? - zapytał, a Severus nie miał pojęcia, dokąd to zmierza.

\- Nie pozwolę ci jej skrzywdzić - powiedział nagle Potter, machając różdżką i strzelając. Voldemort odbił klątwę i wystrzelił jedną ze swoich, odpychając Pottera do tyłu, sprawiając, że upadł na najbliższe drzewo. Jego różdżka poleciała gdzieś między drzewa.

Przez cały czas trzymał Hermionę między nimi, używając jej jako tarczy, a Severus nie mógł zrobić nic, by powstrzymać jego atak na Pottera bez ryzykowania jej życia. To nie pozostało niezauważone przez Voldemorta.

\- Niedawno byłeś gotów zaryzykować życie dla tego chłopca - powiedział w zamyśleniu - a jednak nie pomogłeś mu teraz i zmarnowałeś szansę zaatakowania mnie tylko dlatego, że była między nami. Nie sądziłem, że zrobiłbyś coś takiego, Severusie… Zakon Feniksa z pewnością miał na ciebie zły wpływ.

Nie powiedział nic, ale mocniej ścisnął swoją różdżkę. Trzymał ją tak mocno, że jego palce stały się białe. Voldemort miał rację, powinien był zaatakować, kiedy miał szansę, ale nie mógł tego zrobić z Hermioną na swojej drodze. Co się z nim działo? W grę wchodziły ważniejsze sprawy niż ona czy on.

\- Mam małą teorię, którą chciałbym przetestować - powiedział zamyślony Voldemort. Zło kapało z każdego słowa.

\- Jakę teorię? - zapytał, ledwo ukrywając złość w głosie. Nie chciał wiedzieć, ale to nie powstrzymałoby Voldemorta przed wypowiedzeniem tego, co chciał mu przekazać.

\- Zastanawiam się, jak bardzo ci zależy na tej małej wiedźmie. - Severus nic nie mówił, po prostu patrzył na niego, czekając, aż będzie kontynuował. Cokolwiek planował Voldemort, nie mogło być dobre. Słyszał, jak Potter porusza się w pobliżu, szukając swojej różdżki i marzył o tym, by ją po prostu przywołać, ale nie mógł odwrócić się od Voldemorta, nawet na sekundę. Miał tylko nadzieję, że chłopak ją szybko znajdzie.

\- Zawsze wydawałeś się cenić swoje życie ponad wszystko inne, Severusie. Zawsze robiłeś wszystko, co musiałeś zrobić, żeby się chronić, by pozostać przy życiu. Pod tym względem jesteśmy do siebie bardzo podobni. Ale teraz sprawiłeś, że zastanawiam się, czy jej życie cenisz bardziej niż własne.

\- A jak byś przetestował tę teorię? - zapytał, chociaż miał wrażenie, że znał już odpowiedź.

\- Spokojnie, Severusie, sam mi pokażesz. Pozwolę ci wybrać - powiedział. - Dwie klątwy i wystarczająco dużo czasu, by odeprzeć jedną. Która to będzie? - zapytał.

Z szybkością, która nawet go zaskoczyła, Voldemort poruszył różdżką i zrobił dokładnie to, co mu powiedział. Przesunął ciało Hermiony na bok, a następnie rzucił klątwę na każde z nich.

Severus zobaczył, jak oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się, gdy zniesiono Zaklęcie Zamrażające, ale nie miała wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby zareagować. Miał tylko kilka sekund na podjęcie decyzji, albo oboje zginą. Wiedział, że bez względu na to, co wybierze, będzie to błąd, ale nie będzie żałował. Spojrzał na nią i zobaczył, że patrzy na niego. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy, gdy potrząsnęła głową, w duchu prosząc go, żeby jej nie ratował. Severus zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. Wybrał ją.

***

Hermiona bezradnie patrzyła, jak klątwa leci w jej stronę. Wszystko wydawało się znikać z pola widzenia, gdy klątwa zbliżyła się, a jej światło prawie ją oślepiło. Wiedziała, że w tym samym czasie w stronę Severusa zbliża się kolejna klątwa i jedyne, co mogła zrobić, to mieć nadzieję, że wykorzysta ten krótki czas, jaki miała, by się uratować.

Wiedziała, że skoro Severus żyje, nadal mają szansę pokonać Voldemorta. Nie była wystarczająco dobra, by zrobić to sama. Ale Severus był. Oczywiście to nie był powód, dla którego chciała, żeby żył. Nie do końca. Nawet jeśli stawką było tak wiele, mogła się tylko martwić o niego. Chciała, żeby przeżył, chciała, żeby wreszcie uwolnił się od Voldemorta, mógł żyć własnym życiem, nawet jeśli nie było z nią.

Ale gdy światło już miało ją dosięgnąć, poczuła, jak ściana niewidzialnej magii materializuje się przed nią, tarcza tak potężna, że klątwa Voldemorta uderzyła w nią i zniknęła.

Krzyknęła i upadła na kolana, gdy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co się właśnie stało, co zrobił Severus, łamiąc jej serce. Jej ciało znów było zamrożone, ale tym razem to nie była magia, która trzymała ją nieruchomo, to był ból. Przez niego nie mogła się zmusić do ruchu.

Jej wzrok powędrował w bok, w miejsce, w którym Severus stał zaledwie kilka sekund wcześniej. Miecz leżał na ziemi obok jego różdżki, ale Severusa już tam nie było. Szlak ognia prowadził do lasu, przez drzewa wyrwane z korzeniami i spalone na ścieżce, na torze której rzucił zaklęcie Severus.

Wtedy śmiech Voldemorta przerwał ciszę i opanowała ją nienawiść głębsza niż kiedykolwiek.

Jednym szybkim ruchem odwróciła się i wstała, wykonując każdy ruch z wściekłością. Pobiegła do Voldemorta, wycelowała w niego różdżkę i strzeliła. Z łatwością odepchnął klątwę, wciąż się śmiejąc. Wystrzeliła ponownie, a on ponownie ją odbił. Ale nie przestawała biec. Zbliżała się w jego stronę i zanim się zorientował, co się dzieje, wpadła na niego tak szybko, jak pozwoliły na to jej nogi. Nie spodziewał się fizycznego ataku, przynajmniej nie od niej, więc zatoczył się do tyłu, zaskoczony, ale kiedy próbowała obrócić różdżkę i ponownie go przekląć, uderzył ją mocno w ramię, zmuszając ją do upuszczenia różdżki.

Ale nie myślała, po prostu grała, a utrata różdżki jej nie powstrzymała. Jej dłonie sięgnęły do jego twarzy, jej paznokcie wbiły się w jego skórę. Był zaskoczony, jego reakcja była o sekundę za wolna. Jęknął z bólu, kiedy jej kolano zetknęło się z jego pachwiną, ale potem jego niewiarygodnie silne palce owinęły się wokół jej szyi, a ona próbowała się od niego odsunąć. Jego zimna dłoń trzymała ją na dystans, trzymając ją poza zasięgiem. Jej stopy zwisały kilka cali nad ziemią, używając własnego ciężaru, by ją udusić.

Jej ręce powędrowały do jego dłoni, próbując oderwać palce od jej szyi, ale jego uścisk był mocny jak żelazo. Świat zaczął wirować wokół niej, jej ciało słabło z powodu braku tlenu. Słyszała tylko jego zimny śmiech, gdy zacieśnił uścisk. Jedyne, co widziała, to jego lśniące, czerwone oczy.

Potem przez mgłę przedarł się głos, dając jej promyk nadziei.

\- Accio Miecz - usłyszała krzyk Harry'ego. Jego ręka była wyciągnięta, ale nie trzymał różdżki.

A jednak poczuła otaczającą ją magię, usłyszała świst miecza lecącego w ich kierunku, zobaczyła, jak wbija się w plecy Voldemorta.

Uścisk Voldemorta zacieśnił się na sekundę, jego oczy rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia, a następnie oślepiające światło przebiło przez jego skórę, rozprzestrzeniając się na zewnątrz, pokrywając wszystko wokół niej.

Voldemort wrzasnął z bólu, a dochodzące z niego światło stało się czerwone. Poczuła, jak palce na jej szyi wbijają się w jej skórę i próbowała się uwolnić. Jego uścisk rozluźnił się, tracąc siłę, a ona upadła na ziemię, czołgając się od niego, gdy ciepło w powietrzu groziło spaleniem wszystkiego, czego dotknął.

A potem, z ostatnim bolesnym krzykiem, całe ciało Voldemorta zostało pochłonięte przez światło i eksplozję. Otaczająca ich ziemia zadrżała.

Potem, równie nagle, jak to się zaczęło, zatrzymało się, a wszystko okryła ciemność.

***

Harry klęczał obok, potrząsając jej ramionami. Wołał ją po imieniu, ale jego głos brzmiał tak słabo, tak daleko. Zamrugała kilka razy, pozwalając oczom przyzwyczaić się do przyćmionego światła, a twarz Harry'ego nabrała ostrości.

Mówił do niej, ale nie mogła rozróżniać dźwięków. Wiedziała tylko, że wyglądał na zmartwionego.

Na jej twarzy było coś dziwnego, prawie łaskoczącego. Dopiero po kilku chwilach zrozumiała, co to takiego. Zaczął padać deszcz. Ciepły, oczyszczający deszcz.

Powoli reszta świata wróciła do ostrości, a nowe głosy dotarły do jej uszu. I ból, czuła ból.

Wszystko bolało, a jednocześnie nic. To było coś abstrakcyjnego, jakby ból był tylko jej wyobraźnią. Jakby coś w niej pękło.

Wystąpił również fizyczny ból, uczucie pieczenia nadal utrzymywało się w jej szyi, więc sięgnęła, żeby jej dotknąć, ale Harry ją powstrzymał.

\- Nie dotykaj tego - powiedział, jego głos brzmiał bliżej niż wcześniej. Wycelował różdżkę w jej szyję i coś wymamrotał, a ona poczuła, że palenie słabnie, zastąpione dziwnym mrowieniem magii.

\- Co się stało?

\- Odszedł - powiedział Harry płaskim tonem, jakby nie mógł jeszcze w to uwierzyć.

Próbowała usiąść, ale nie czuła się wystarczająco silna.

\- Nie ruszaj się, ja… wyślemy cię z powrotem do kwatery.

Potrząsnęła głową i znowu spróbowała usiąść, a świat znów się kręcił. Co, do diabła, jej się stało?

\- Pomóż mi wstać - powiedziała, sięgając do Harry'ego. Zawahał się przez chwilę, po czym ostrożnie podniósł ją na nogi.

Rozejrzała się. Wciąż stała na polanie, chociaż teraz znajdowała się pośrodku kręgu spalonej trawy, który zdawał się ciągnąć kilka metrów dalej. Na ziemi leżały postacie, a między nimi biegli ludzie. Niektóre z otaczających ich drzew płonęły, a tu i ówdzie czarodzieje próbowali ugasić ogień. Bez większego sukcesu.

\- Odszedł - powtórzył Harry, wciąż trzymając ją mocno za rękę. - To koniec.

\- Co się stało?

\- Niewiele widziałem. Po mieczu… - zawahał się. - Po tym, jak to się stało, jego ciało zaczęło świecić, a potem nastąpiła jakaś eksplozja. Większość Śmierciożerców, którzy wciąż tu byli, stanęła w płomieniach, ale nie wszyscy. Ci, którzy się nie spalili, zniknęli. Uciekli tak szybko gdy upadły osłony przeciw aportacji.

\- Severus - szepnęła, szukając go na polanie. Niewiele zapisało się w jej umyśle po tym, jak Harry powiedział, że Śmierciożercy spalili się na śmierć. Czy klątwa Voldemorta go zabiła? A jeśli nie, to czy płomienie pochłonęły go żywcem, zabiły w tak okrutny, bolesny sposób? - Gdzie on jest? - mruknęła do siebie, a Harry stał tuż obok niej.

\- Co jest? - zapytał z nutą złości w głosie. - Dlaczego ci na nim zależy? - Ale nie słuchała, nie obchodziło jej co mówił. Nic już nie miało dla niej znaczenia. Sama myśl o śmierci Severusa pochłonęła ostatnie resztki siły, które jej pozostały. Nie mogła się ruszyć, nie mogła mówić, nie mogła słyszeć. Tylko wspomnienia z ich wspólnego czasu, obrazy, nieustannie migały w jej głowie.

Poczuła, że ręka Harry'ego puściła jej dłoń. Poczuła, jak odchodzi do innych czarownic i czarodziejów, prawdopodobnie by im pomóc. Wiedziała, że straciła wielu przyjaciół. Widziała, jak wielu z nich umiera na jej oczach, ale te straty były tępym bólem w porównaniu ze stratą Severusa.

Zajęło jej kilka chwil, zanim zdała sobie sprawę, że zaczęła chodzić. Jej stopy oddalały ją od polany i chociaż nie kontrolowała ruchów, wiedziała, dokąd prowadzi ją jej ciało. Podążała w dół ścieżki, którą klątwa Voldemorta rzuciła Severusa. Musiała wiedzieć na pewno, musiała to zobaczyć na własne oczy. Cokolwiek się z nim stało, musiała to wiedzieć.

Trawa na ziemi była spalona w niemal idealnej linii, prowadząc ją w głąb lasu, a ona podążyła za nią, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Po drodze znalazła więcej ciał, ale szybki rzut oka powiedział jej, że żadne z nich nie jest Severusem. Szła dalej.

Nagle usłyszała szelest liści, ktoś się ruszał. Dobiegł do niej cichy, ledwie słyszalny głos. Przyspieszyła kroku. Poczuła mrowienie magii w powietrzu, a potem usłyszała bolesny jęk. Szła szybciej, a jęki stały się wyraźniejsze. Zatrzymała się.

Było tam dwóch czarodziejów. Jeden stał, twarzą do niej i pomagał drugiemu czarodziejowi wstać. Pierwszym z nich był Remus. Drugi był odwrócony do niej plecami. Jego postać była prawie ukryta, gdy słabo opierał się o drzewo. Nie musiała widzieć jego twarzy, żeby go rozpoznać. To był Severus.

Czas jakby się zatrzymał, kiedy tam stała. Remus zobaczył ją pierwszy i zamarł w miejscu, zaskoczony. Potem Severus podążył za wzrokiem Remusa i powoli odwrócił się, a jej kolana ugięły się pod nią, gdy go zobaczyła.

Jego oczy spotkały się z jej oczami i wydawało się, że poczuł ulgę, widząc, że ona żyje, tak jak ona mogąc go znaleźć. Zrobiła krok do przodu, patrząc na niego, gdy się poruszała, aż stanęła kilka cali od niego.

Większość jego szat została spalona, ale skóra pod spodem wyglądała na gładką, nietkniętą. Jej spojrzenie wędrowało po jego ramieniu. Mroczny Znak wciąż tam był, w pewnym sensie. Jednak teraz była to tylko różowa linia. Niczym stara blizna, która nadal miała ten sam kształt co poprzednio.

Wyciągnęła rękę do przodu, przeciągając palcami po linii, a on jej pozwolił. Czuła na sobie jego wzrok, ale nie reagował ani nie mówił. Po prostu ją obserwował.

\- Naprawdę odszedł - powiedziała, patrząc mu w oczy.

\- To prawda.

\- Myślałam, że nie żyjesz.

\- Byłbym martwy, gdyby Lupin mnie nie znalazł.

Odwróciła się, ale Remusa już z nimi nie było.

\- Nie powinieneś był pozwolić mu się przeklnąć - powiedziała cicho. Przez chwilę patrzył na nią w milczeniu, po czym cofnął się o krok.

\- Powinnaś wrócić do swoich przyjaciół.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Czarny Pan nie żyje. Jestem od niego wolny, ty też. Nie musimy już udawać, że jesteśmy razem. - Powinna była być zła na te słowa, powinna być zraniona, ale coś w jego oczach powstrzymało te uczucia.

\- Po tych wszystkich latach w końcu jesteś od niego wolny - powiedziała, jej oczy szukały w jego oczach śladu tego, co naprawdę czuł. - Ty też możesz się ode mnie uwolnić, jeśli tego chcesz.

\- Nie powinnaś być ze mną - powiedział. - Masz przed sobą całe życie. Możesz zrobić wszystko, co zechcesz.

\- A co jeśli tego właśnie chcę? - zapytała, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Nie chcesz tego.

\- Odejdę, jeśli zechcesz.

\- Śmierciożercy, którzy przeżyli, przyjdą po mnie, będziesz w niebezpieczeństwie - powiedział. Wyglądało na to, że bardzo się starał znaleźć powody, by ją odepchnąć. Nie poddałaby się tak łatwo. - To byłoby…

Nie pozwoliła mu skończyć. Chwyciła przód jego przepalonej szaty i przyciągnęła go do siebie, a on jej nie powstrzymał. Na początku pocałowała go delikatnie, niepewnie, ale potem objął ją ramionami, pogłębiając pocałunek i poczuła, jak jej ciało wtapia się w jego. Po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, samo bycie w jego ramionach dawało jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Wieczność później, a przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało, odsunął się i jego palce przechyliły jej głowę tak, że patrzyła na niego. Wciąż padał na nich deszcz, zmywając krew, lęki, wątpliwości. Kiedy spojrzała mu w oczy, wiedziała, że podjęła właściwą decyzję. Chciała być z nim. W tamtej chwili, po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, tylko na tym jej zależało.

Bez słowa wyjął jej różdżkę z ręki i użył jej, by przywołać własną różdżkę z polany. Następnie wyjął świstoklik z kieszeni i stuknął w niego różdżką. Przez chwilę zabłysnął jasno i wiedziała, że właśnie zmienił miejsce celu ich podróży.

Wyciągnął do niej rękę, a świstoklik leżał na jego dłoni w milczącej ofercie. Obserwował ją spokojnie, dał jej szansę na zmianę zdania, ale wytrzymała jego spojrzenie i uśmiechnęła się.

Pochyliła się i ponownie go pocałowała, po czym przycisnęła dłoń do jego i pozwoliła świstoklikowi ich zabrać.

Nie wiedziała, dokąd zabierze ich przedmiot, ale nie obchodziło jej to, dopóki on był z nią.


	65. Epilog

Hermiona zamknęła oczy i przechyliła głowę do przodu, pozwalając, by gorący strumień prysznica uderzył ją w plecy i ramiona. Uważała, że kąpiele są o wiele bardziej relaksujące niż prysznice, ale nie miała na to czasu, więc prysznic musiał wystarczyć.

W miarę zbliżania się dnia ceremonii coraz bardziej się denerwowała. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy miała zobaczyć swoich przyjaciół od miesięcy i po prostu nie mogła przestać się zastanawiać, jak przyjmą zmiany w jej życiu. Przeważnie była zadowolona z obecnego stanu rzeczy, ale wciąż miała nadzieję, że zrozumieją lub przynajmniej zaakceptują jej decyzję.

Jej myśli były tak rozproszone, że nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że ktoś jest w łazience, do momentu aż usłyszała, jak otwierają się drzwi prysznica.

\- Zaraz wychodzę - powiedziała, otrząsając się z myśli, gdy odwróciła się i sięgnęła do kranu, ale zatrzymała ją ręka na jej dłoni.

\- Nie musisz wychodzić - powiedział głęboki głos, który wciąż mógł tak łatwo zamienić jej nogi w galaretkę. - Jest tu więcej niż wystarczająco miejsca dla dwóch osób.

\- Jesteś pewny? - zapytała, opierając się o niego, gdy wszedł pod prysznic.

\- Oczywiście - powiedział, pochylając się, by pocałować ją w ramię. - Jesteś zbyt spięta - szepnął jej do ucha.

\- Nic na to nie poradzę - wymamrotała, zamykając oczy, by skupić się na uczuciu jego skóry na jej.

\- Cóż, może mogę pomóc - powiedział, odwracając ją i pochylając się, żeby ją pocałować.

To było jak magia, gdy obdarzył ją tylko tym jednym pocałunkiem. Nagle wszystko inne zostało zapomniane, kiedy objęła go ramionami, a jej ciało wtopiło się w jego.

Chętnie odpowiedziała na pocałunek, pozwalając, by jej dłonie wędrowały po jego ciele, jej palce śledziły każdą bliznę na jego skórze, zatrzymując się na najnowszych. Tych, które zostawiła na nim klątwa Voldemorta, kiedy poświęcił się, by ją uratować.

\- Przestań myśleć - powiedział, jak robił to wiele razy, sięgając po jej dłonie i odciągając je od siebie. Prowadził ją, aż jej plecy uderzyły o ścianę, a kontrast między zimną płytką a gorącą wodą przyprawił ją o dreszcze.

Poczuła, jak jego ręce przesuwają się w górę jej ud, gdy ją całował. Czuła jak jego palce poruszają się między jej nogami, drażniąc ją w najsmaczniejszy sposób.

\- Severusie - jęknęła przy jego ustach, wyginając swoje ciało w łuk, cicho błagając o większy kontakt.

Owinęła jedno z ramion wokół jego szyi, przyciągając go do siebie, podczas gdy jej druga ręka sięgała między niech. Słyszała, jak sapnął, kiedy owinęła palce wokół jego erekcji, a potem jęknęła cicho, gdy zaczęła poruszać ręką w górę i w dół, czując, jak jego palce poruszają się wewnątrz niej w tym samym rytmie.

Słyszała, jak ciężko oddycha przy jej szyi, czuła, jak jego biodra rytmicznie naciskają na jej dłoń, nawet tak nieznacznie, kiedy próbował zachować kontrolę. Przekręcił w niej palce, szukając tego magicznego miejsca w jej ciele, jakby chciał sprawić, by to ona straciła kontrolę. Jakby to była jakaś konkurencja. Nie mogła jednak powiedzieć, że jej to przeszkadzało. Ani trochę.

Ale z drugiej strony zawsze była waleczna i uwielbiała wygrywać.

Przechyliła głowę na bok, szukając jego ust, gdy zacieśniła uścisk na jego erekcji, ściskając tylko na tyle, by wstrzymać oddech, a jego biodra szarpnęły się w jej uścisku.

\- Przestań, bo nie wytrzymam - jęknął jej do ucha, a jego słowa pchnęły ją jeszcze bliżej krawędzi. Uwielbiała fakt, że mogła sprawić, że tracił kontrolę. Nie chciała się zatrzymywać, ale objął ją jedną ręką, odciągając ją od siebie, podczas gdy jego druga ręka poruszała się w niej. Jego kciuk ocierał się o jej łechtaczkę w sposób, o którym wiedział, że doprowadzał ją do szaleństwa.

Jej ciało napięło się, gdy narastał jej orgazm, a kiedy ugryzł to wrażliwe miejsce na jej szyi, odpłynęła. Jej wzrok zamglił się, gdy jej ciało trzęsło się z przyjemności. Zacieśnił swój uścisk, gdy jej kolana ustąpiły, trzymał ją, gdy osiągała orgazm, jego usta zacisnęły się na jej ustach, spijając każdy dźwięk, każdy jęk, aż w końcu jej ciało się uspokoiło.

Oparła głowę o kafelkową ścianę, próbując złapać oddech, kochając wyraz pożądania w jego oczach, kiedy ją obserwował, tak surową, tak pierwotną. Z szelmowskim uśmiechem oblizała usta i sięgnęła między nich, mocno obejmując go ręką, tak jak wcześniej.

\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś przestała - powiedział, sięgając w dół i odciągając jej rękę.

W mgnieniu oka odepchnął jej dłoń na bok, przesuwając wolną rękę na jej ramię i obracając ją, chwytając ją w talii, zanim straciła równowagę, tak że stała teraz twarzą do ściany, plecami do niego.

\- Uważam, że musisz nauczyć się posłuszeństwa - szepnął ochrypłym głosem przy jej uchu, odciągając ją o krok od ściany, mocno przyciskając erekcję do jej pleców. - Ale teraz nie mamy na to czasu.

Przycisnął dłoń do jej pleców, sprawiając, że pochyliła się do przodu i oparła ręce o płytki dla równowagi, po czym wszedł się w nią bez ostrzeżenia.

\- Kurwa - wychrypiał, dając jej chwilę na dostosowanie się, po czym odsunął się i ponownie wszedł w nią. Zastanawiała się przez chwilę, jak przyjemnym było mieć go w sobie, jak seks z nim mógł być tak niesamowity, za każdym razem. Potem jego tempo przyspieszyło i cały tok myśli przepadł.

Jedna z jego dłoni przesunęła się w górę jej pleców, sięgając do jej włosów i odciągając ją do tyłu, by złożyć głęboki pocałunek, podczas gdy druga ręka poruszała się wokół niej, obejmując jej pierś i wykręcając jej sutek tylko na tyle, by rozpłakała się z przyjemności.

\- Kurwa, tak cholernie dobrze - zaklął w jej ucho, pchając głębiej i szybciej, przyciągając jej ciało z powrotem do siebie, by sprostać każdemu jego pchnięciu.

Zanim się zorientowała, jej ciało znów się napięło. Doznania szybko narastały, a jego biodra poruszały się szybciej, tracąc rytm. Była blisko, tak bardzo blisko i on o tym wiedział.

Ścisnął jej sutek, gdy jego druga ręka przesunęła się między jej nogami, głaszcząc jej łechtaczkę z odpowiednim naciskiem, aby popchnąć ją ponad krawędź orgazmu.

\- Dojdź dla mnie - wychrypiał przy jej uchu, wbijając się w nią chaotycznie, gdy jej mięśnie napięły się wokół niego, ciągnąc go za sobą.

Oparła czoło o ścianę, dając ciału czas na uspokojenie. Pierś Severusa wciąż była przyciśnięta do jej pleców i czuła, jak jego ciało unosi się i opada z każdym oddechem.

Nadal czuła zawroty głowy i chwilę zajęło jej uświadomienie sobie, że jego ręce znów wędrują po jej ciele, pieszcząc ją powoli, drażniąco. Znał każde wrażliwe miejsce na jej ciele i wykorzystywał tę wiedzę przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji.

\- Severusie - westchnęła, czując, jak odciąga jej włosy na bok. Przechyliła głowę, dając mu swobodny dostęp do swojej szyi.

Jej umysł zaczął się oczyszczać, ale jego działania szybko go spowalniały. Miała tylko kilka chwil, by zdecydować, czy go powstrzyma, czy pozwoli mu kontynuować. Druga opcja była zbyt kusząca i wiedziała o tym, ale musieli przestać, przynajmniej na razie. Później zawsze będzie czas na więcej.

\- Jeśli się nie pospieszymy, spóźnimy się na uroczystość - szepnęła, ale jego ręce wciąż drażniły jej ciało, zęby nadal przygryzały jej szyję. Wygięła się w łuk, jej ciało chciało więcej.

\- Mamy więcej niż wystarczająco czasu - szepnął w odpowiedzi, odwracając ją i przyciągając jej rumieńce do siebie. Wiedziała, że jego ciało wkrótce będzie gotowe na więcej.

\- Nie chcę się spóźnić - powiedziała, całując go jeszcze raz, a potem zmuszając się do odsunięcia się od niego i wyjścia spod prysznica, tęskniąc za jego ciałem, gdy tylko kontakt się zerwał.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz iść - powiedział, idąc za nią do sypialni. Kiedy szedł, woda kapała na podłogę, ale wydawał się tego nie zauważać ani się tym nie przejmować.

\- Wiesz, dlaczego chcę iść - powiedziała, otwierając szufladę i wyciągając bieliznę. - Nie widziałam moich przyjaciół od prawie pięciu miesięcy, Severusie.

\- To nie było bezpieczne dla żadnego z was. Śmierciożercy wciąż byli na wolności - powiedział, podchodząc do niej.

\- Wiem, ale tam będziemy bezpieczni. Wszyscy będą w Ministerstwie, a ja muszę być z nimi.

\- Nie, nie musisz - powiedział, muskając jej szyję. - Zamiast tego możesz tu zostać. Będę cię zabawiał - szepnął jej do ucha, a ona nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu, który dotarł do jej ust.

Odkąd nadeszły zaproszenia, próbował ją przekonać, żeby nie szła na uroczystość, i nie brakowało mu nieprzyzwoitych taktyk.

\- Nie musisz iść , jeśli nie chcesz - powiedziała i poczuła, że lekko zesztywniał.

\- Wstydzisz się tego, żeby mnie zobaczono? - zapytał, ale w jego głosie nie było złości. Był zbyt zajęty dotykaniem jej, próbując ją rozproszyć. Szkoda, że była tak samo uparta jak on.

\- Wiesz, że nie dlatego to powiedziałam.

\- Ale oni nadal o nas nie wiedzą. Jak myślisz, jak przyjmą wiadomości.

\- To był twój pomysł, żeby im nie mówić, nie mój, Severusie.

\- To prawda, ale jeśli pójdziesz sama, jak to wyjaśnisz? - zapytał, kładąc ręce na jej zaokrąglonym brzuchu.

\- Myślę, że to raczej oczywiste - powiedziała z małym uśmiechem. - Nie żebym musiała im cokolwiek wyjaśniać - dodała, kładąc dłonie na jego i splatając ich palce.

Powiedzieć, że ciąża była zaskoczeniem, to za mało. Oboje byli tak głupi, że na to pozwolili. On przypuszczał, że ona używa jakiejś antykoncepcji, ona przypuszczała, że jeśli nie wspomniał nic na ten temat, to prawdopodobnie sam się tym zajął. To był głupi błąd, zwłaszcza dla dwojga ludzi tak sprytnych jak oni. Było to coś, na co żadne z nich nie powinno było pozwolić, ale stało się i teraz nie mogła się zmusić, by tego żałować. Po pierwszym szoku wiedziała, że on też tego nie żałuje.

Tej nocy przypadała sześciomiesięczna rocznica klęski Voldemorta, a ona była w szóstym miesiącu ciąży, co do dnia. Nie wszystko, co wydarzyło się tamtej nocy, było złe.

Ale żaden z jej przyjaciół nie wiedział o ciąży, nawet nie wiedzieli, że była z Severusem, chociaż niektórzy z nich mogli podejrzewać to drugie. Prawdopodobnie tak myślał Remus i być może Harry też, ale nic nie powiedzieli Zakonowi i była za to wdzięczna. Chciała, żeby wszyscy o tym wiedzieli, ale ona i Severus zdecydowali się tego nie robić, głównie dlatego, że Severus obawiał się, że jeśli któryś ze Śmierciożerców wciąż jest wolny, dowie się o nich, spróbują się do niego dostać przez nią, a on nie był skłonny przyjąć tego ryzyka.

W rzeczywistości nieuczciwi śmierciożercy byli powodem, dla którego nie mogła zobaczyć żadnego ze swoich przyjaciół od ponad pięciu miesięcy. Kilka tygodni po ostatniej bitwie Śmierciożerca dowiedział się, że Harry planuje opuścić kwaterę główną na kilka godzin, aby się z nią spotkać i postanowił go wytropić i zabić. Ona i Harry mieli szczęście, że udało im się uciec żywym i w jednym kawałku. Od tego czasu otrzymywała tylko kilka listów miesięcznie z wiadomościami.

Harry próbował przekonać ją, by została w kwaterze głównej z kilkoma innymi członkami Zakonu, ale powiedziała mu, że chce spędzić trochę czasu z rodzicami. To nie było do końca kłamstwo, naprawdę spędzała z nimi sporo czasu, ale mieszkała z Severusem.

Nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy znów zobaczy Harry'ego i pozostałych, ale jednocześnie nie mogła powstrzymać strachu przed ich reakcją, gdy dowiedzą się, gdzie była przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy. Nie mogła powstrzymać się od zmartwień, co mogą powiedzą lub zrobią, kiedy dowiedzą się, że żyje z ich znienawidzonym Mistrzem Eliksirów. I na dodatek jest w ciąży. Nie wolno zapominać o ciąży.

Sprawy i tak były dla nich samych wystarczająco trudne. Nigdy wcześniej nie była w prawdziwym związku, a Severus był przyzwyczajony do życia sam, więc była to duża zmiana dla nich dwojga. Na początku przebywali w jego domu głównie ze względów bezpieczeństwa. Był pewien, że będzie tam bezpieczna.

Sytuacja zmieniała się tak stopniowo, że nie była pewna, kiedy dokładnie przestała tam przebywać i zaczęła mieszkać, myśląc o nim jak o domu. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali, po prostu tak się stało.

Tak właśnie działo się między nimi, od samego początku. Rzadko było potrzeba słów, a żadne z nich i tak nie potrafiło mówić o swoich uczuciach, więc tak było dla nich porządku. Nigdy nie usiedli, aby porozmawiać o swoim związku, o tym, jak się względem siebie czuli. Jednak po co mieli to robić, kiedy czyny mówiły głośniej niż słowa?

\- Wyglądasz na zmartwioną - szepnął Severus do jej ucha, przywracając jej umysł do teraźniejszości.

\- Może trochę - powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Więc dlaczego nie zostaniesz i się nie zrelaksujesz?

\- Nie mogę.

\- Mogę cię zmusić, żebyś została - wyszeptał ochrypłym głosem, przyciągając ją z powrotem do swojej piersi i obracając ich oboje tak, aby byli przodem do łóżka. - Mógłbym cię przywiązać do tego łóżka i sprawić, że zapomnisz o wszystkim innym - wyszeptał w jej szyję, jego usta dotykały jej najbardziej wrażliwych miejsc i sprawiły, że jęknęła cicho.

\- Mógłbyś, ale tego nie zrobisz - powiedziała, ciesząc się uczuciem jego ciała tak blisko jej. - Dlaczego nie chcesz, żebyśmy poszli?

\- Jak myślisz, co się stanie, gdy twoi drodzy przyjaciele zobaczą cię ze mną?

\- To nie ich sprawa, z kim jestem.

\- Pewnie pomyślą, że rzuciłem na ciebie klątwę Imperius.

\- Prawdopodobnie - powiedziała ze śmiechem - ale będą się mylić.

\- Nie zaakceptują tego, a jeśli nie będą w stanie zmusić cię do zmiany zdania. Odepchną cię.

\- Nie znasz ich tak jak ja - powiedziała, starając się brzmieć bardziej pewnie, niż czuła. Odwróciła się i spojrzała mu w oczy. - Może im zająć trochę czasu, by przezwyciężyć szok, ale zrozumieją. Zobaczą, że jestem szczęśliwa i zaakceptują to.

\- A jeśli nie? Ostrzegam cię, wiedźmo, nie pozwolę ci uciec - powiedział, a ona nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu na jego słowa. Pochyliła się bliżej i przez chwilę całowała go delikatnie.

\- Jeśli tego nie zaakceptują, to ich problem, a nie mój. Jestem tam, gdzie chcę - powiedziała, stojąc w jego ustach. - Nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo, Severusie Snape.

Wiedziała, że nie martwi się o siebie. Nie mógł mniej przejmować się tym, co ktoś o nim myśli. Bał się o nią, martwił się, że odrzucą ją za to, że jest z nim, nawet jeśli nie mógł znieść żadnego z jej przyjaciół, a ona go za to kochała.

\- Pójdziesz ze mną na uroczystość? - zapytała, a on skinął głową. - W takim razie lepiej się ubierzmy, bo naprawdę się spóźnimy - powiedziała, całując go po raz ostatni, zanim udała się w kierunku szafy.

***

Razem aportowali się do Ministerstwa Magii. Spóźnili się tylko o kilka minut, ale główna sala była już pusta. W sali był tylko jeden czarodziej, siedzący za biurkiem ochrony, więc podeszli do niego.

\- W czym mogę wam pomóc? - zapytał czarodziej z ochrony znudzonym głosem.

\- Jesteśmy tu na uroczystość. My...

\- Zaproszenia - przerwał mu czarodziej tym samym tonem. Podała mu małe kartki, zanim Severus zdążył coś skomentować. Czarodziej z ochrony był niegrzeczny, ale bycie tak samo niegrzecznym nic by im nie dało, więc po prostu odpuściła. Gdy dotrą na uroczystość, prawdopodobnie będzie wystarczająco dużo chamstwa.

Czarodziej ochrony wziął zaproszenia, przyjrzał się im uważnie, a następnie spojrzał na nią i Severusa, przez sekundę zwężając oczy. 

\- Spóźniliście się - powiedział w końcu.

\- Zaraz będziemy jeszcze bardziej spóźnieni, jeśli będziesz dalej gapić się na te karty jak imbecyl i nie nas nie wpuścisz - powiedział żwawo Severus.

\- Czy jest jakiś problem z zaproszeniami? - zapytała szybko, starając się brzmieć przyjaźnie, rzucając Severusowi nieprzyjemne spojrzenie.

Czarodziej przyglądał się im jeszcze przez chwilę, prawdopodobnie zastanawiając się, czy mądrze byłoby odpowiedzieć na zniewagę Severusa. Wydawało się, że nie zgadza się z tym, ponieważ po kilku sekundach w końcu stuknął raz różdżką każde zaproszenie i oddał im je.

Szybko wyciągnęła rękę, by odebrać zaproszenia, ale w chwili, gdy jej palce dotknęły karty, pokój wokół niej zdawał się wirować i nagle znalazła się otoczona przez ludzi. Sekundę później Severus pojawił się obok niej, trzymając swoją własną kartę, ale nie wyglądał na zdziwionego.

Zamrugała kilka razy, próbując przyzwyczaić się do nagłego światła. Wciąż znajdowali się w tej samej sali, ale teraz całe miejsce świeciło jasno, sufit wyglądał jak niebo w słoneczny dzień, a magia była tak dobra, że nawet czuła, jak słońce rozgrzewa jej skórę.

Stało przed nimi kilkaset osób, wszyscy zwróceni w stronę Fontanny Magicznych Braci. Minister Magii stał obok fontanny, odczytując na głos imiona czarownic i czarodziejów, którzy zginęli w bitwie.

Poczuła, jak Severus porusza się, by stanąć tuż obok niej, gdy Minister wyczytywał nazwiska. Dzielili się minutą ciszy na pamiątkę tych, którzy zginęli, a następnie minister machnął różdżką w kierunku fontanny. Posągi, które znajdowały się tam przed chwilą, zniknęły, zastąpione dużą, złotą kolumną sięgającą aż do sufitu. Widziała, że kolumna jest wygrawerowana, ale nie mogła rozpoznać motywu z miejsca, w którym stali.

Kiedy tłum zaczął się rozpraszać, w sali pojawiły się małe, okrągłe stoliki, przy których wszyscy mogli usiąść, a pod ścianą pojawiło się kilka długich stolików z napojami. Teraz przed fontanną stał też zespół grający cichą muzykę, która była ledwo słyszalna.

\- Gotowa? - usłyszała pytanie Severusa, gdy tłum zaczął rozdzielać się na mniejsze grupy wokół sali, a głosy szybko stawały się głośniejsze. Odwróciła się do niego i zobaczyła, że patrzy na coś po ich lewej stronie. Podążyła za jego wzrokiem i zobaczyła Harry'ego i Ginny idących w ich kierunku. - Jeśli będą się zachowywać jak kretyni, nie będę miał innego wyjścia, jak ich przekląć - mruknął. Jego twarz była pozbawiona wyrazu, ale ton był niemal drażniący.

Jej spojrzenie powróciło do Harry'ego i Ginny, którzy patrzyli na nią z zaciekawieniem. Przesunęła dłoń na bok, sięgając po rękę Severusa, a on ją chwycił, ale jego wyraz twarzy był zimny, gdy patrzył, jak jej przyjaciele podchodzą do nich bliżej. Zawsze zdumiewało ją, jak bardzo się zmieniał, tracąc czujność, a fakt, że prawdopodobnie była jedyną osobą, która go takiego widziała, sprawiał, że czuła się wyjątkowo. Nie obchodziło jej, co widzą w nim inni. Jakie to miało znaczenie, skoro wiedziała, co naprawdę w nim jest?

Zauważyła, że wyraz twarzy Harry'ego się zmienia. Jego wzrok padł na ich złożone dłonie i zawahał się w połowie kroku, ale Ginny pociągnęła go do przodu, nieświadoma tego, co się dzieje. Hermiona zastanawiała się przez chwilę, czy może powinna była pozwolić Severusowi namówić ją na pozostanie w domu, ale mimo wszystko była Gryfonką. Musiała być odważna. Poza tym prędzej czy później będą musieli się dowiedzieć. Ceremonia wydawała się równie dobra jak każda inna okazja.

Wyraz twarzy Harry'ego zmienił się z szerokiego uśmiechu w grymas, gdy zobaczył, jak trzyma ręce Severusa, ale kiedy jego wzrok padł na jej brzuch, zamarł w miejscu. Jego wyraz twarzy był tak zdezorientowany, że prawie było jej go żal. Szaty, które miała na sobie, opadały dość luźno wokół jej ciała, ale nie na tyle, by ukryć fakt, że była w ciąży.

Poczuła, jak Severus lekko ściska jej dłoń, a ona cofnęła się. Pochylił się bliżej i szepnął jej do ucha: „Jeśli chcesz, nadal możemy wyjść”, ale ona tylko potrząsnęła głową i nie odrywała oczu od Harry'ego, zastanawiając się, co dzieje się w jego głowie.

\- Hermiono, cześć - powiedziała Ginny, kiedy do nich podeszła. Wyszła z szoku szybciej niż Harry. - Profesorze Snape - dodała, a on skinął krótko głową. - Dobrze was widzieć po tak długim czasie. - Starała się brzmieć zwyczajnie, ale Hermiona mogła powiedzieć, że była tak samo zaskoczona jak Harry.

\- Tak, dobrze was wreszcie widzieć - powiedział Harry, stając obok wiedźmy. - Wygląda na to, że byłaś zajęta - dodał, jego oczy powędrowały od Severusa do jej brzucha, a potem do jej twarzy.

\- Harry! - wyszeptała Ginny, brzmiąc na przerażoną, ale Harry wydawał się jej nie słyszeć ani się tym przejmować.

\- Dobrze cię widzieć, Harry - powiedziała, starając się zachować spokojny ton.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział po chwili, jakby dopiero zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział wcześniej. - To tylko trochę nagłe.

\- Wiem.

\- Jak to… - urwał, jakby nie był pewien, jak wyrazić to, o co chciał zapytać. W końcu zdecydował się: - Czy wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak - powiedziała, próbując wyrazić słowem, jak naprawdę się czuła, próbując powiedzieć mu, że nic jej nie jest, że jest szczęśliwa.

Westchnął, jego wzrok powrócił do jej brzucha. 

\- To tylko mała niespodzianka. Właściwie to duża niespodzianka.

\- Wiem - powiedziała, nie mogąc wymyślić nic innego.

\- Chłopiec czy dziewczynka? - zapytał nagle, a ona nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. Wydawało się, że znosi to dużo lepiej, niż się spodziewała.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem.

\- Kiedy się urodzi?

\- Zostało jeszcze trochę ponad trzy miesiące.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i uśmiechnął się. 

\- Myślę, że to oznacza, że mam jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim będę musiał zacząć szukać mioteł-zabawek.

\- Och, Harry - powiedziała, niemal w biegu pokonując kilka kroków, które ich dzieliły, i zarzucając ramiona wokół jego talii, przytulając go mocno. Poczuła, że wahał się przez chwilę, ale potem ją przytulił.

\- Powinnaś była mi powiedzieć wcześniej - powiedział jej do ucha.

\- Chciałam, ale nie mogłam ryzykować, że dowie się o tym żaden Śmierciożerca.

\- Nadal, mogłaś powiedzieć.

\- Wiem - powiedziała.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to Snape'a? - zapytał, a ona odsunęła się, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Jego twarz była bez wyrazu, ale widziała drażniący błysk w jego oczach. - Co? Chcę mieć pewność, może wciąż jest nadzieja, a to nie będzie takie złe, jak może się wydaje.

\- Bądź miły - powiedziała, drażniąc się, a on skinął głową.

\- Chodź, wszyscy o ciebie pytają, będą chcieli cię zobaczyć - powiedział, odwracając się i idąc z Ginny na drugi koniec sali.

Odwróciła się do Severusa, uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Jego wyraz twarzy był nadal pusty, ale widziała, że się zrelaksował. Poczekała, aż chwycił ją za rękę, po czym wyszeptała: „Trudna część już się skończyła”, gdy oboje podążyli za Harrym przez pokój.

Zatrzymała się na chwilę, kiedy przechodzili obok fontanny, i nachyliła się bliżej do złotej kolumny, próbując zobaczyć, co jest na niej wyryte. Właśnie tam, w głównej sali Ministerstwa Magii, widniały nazwiska wszystkich, którzy zginęli w bitwie, aby świat czarodziejów mógł je poznać i zapamiętać. Jej oczy przez chwilę przeszukiwały powierzchnię, szukając wszystkich znajomych imion, o których wiedziała, że tam będą, ale potem Severus pociągnął ją do przodu i poszła za nim. Nie musiała widzieć nazwisk, żeby zapamiętać tych, których już nie było. Nie zapomni, nawet gdyby próbowała.

Harry i Ginny zatrzymali się przy stoliku pod ścianą i wszyscy tam zwrócili się do niej i Severusa. Widząc ich miny, Harry już musiał przekazać wiadomość. Wszyscy wstali, gdy ona i Severus podeszli bliżej i powitali ich ciepło, gratulując im dziecka. Niektórzy nadal wyglądali na zszokowanych, ale nie wydawali się źli, co było dużo bardziej zaskakujące, niż się spodziewała.

Rozmawiali przez kilka minut. Głównym tematem jest jej związek z Severusem i ciąża, ale na szczęście ograniczyli swoje pytania do minimum. Powoli zaczęli się rozpraszać, przechodząc dalej, aby rozmawiać z innymi ludźmi, aż pozostał tylko Charlie, który nie mógł tak po prostu odejść.

\- Myślę, że jak na jeden dzień, przeszedłem wystarczająco dużo bezsensownych rozmów, pójdę po drinka. Chcesz, żebym ci coś przyniósł?

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku - powiedziała. Właściwie była trochę spragniona, ale wystarczy jedna kropla płynu i będzie musiała iść do toalety. Och, cuda ciąży.

\- Dobrze cię znowu widzieć - powiedział Charlie, kiedy usiadła obok niego.

Nogi Charliego zostały poważnie zranione, kiedy smok go zmiażdżył, a magia zawarta w smoczej krwi zakłóciła magię uzdrowicieli. Musieli więc pozwolić jego nogom leczyć mugolski sposób, przynajmniej do czasu, gdy magia smoka osłabnie.

\- Jak się masz? - zapytała.

\- W końcu zabrali wózek inwalidzki i dali mi kule, chociaż nie są tak łatwe w użyciu, na jakie wyglądają. Ledwo mogę się poruszać samodzielnie.

\- Przykro mi.

\- Dlaczego? Gdyby nie ty, w ogóle bym się nie ruszał - powiedział z uśmiechem, po czym zmienił temat, zanim zdążyła powiedzieć cokolwiek innego. - Więc ty i Snape, co?

\- Tak - powiedziała. Nie wiedząc dlaczego, nagle się zarumieniła.

\- Więc jak ci idzie? Trudno wyobrazić sobie go w związku, ale jeśli jesteś w tym dobra… - powiedział, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Jestem.

\- Więc jak to przyjęli twoi rodzice? Sprawa Snape'a i ciąża? I tak przy okazji, gratulacje.

\- Dzięki. Właściwie to przyjęli to całkiem nieźle. Na początku byli trochę zszokowani tym dzieckiem, ale dość szybko przyzwyczaili się do tego pomysłu. Teraz są po prostu zachwyceni myślą o byciu dziadkami. A co do Severusa, cóż , nie mogę powiedzieć, że mieli coś przeciwko. Uratował ich i moje życie, a oni wierzą, że dobrze się mną zaopiekuje. W oczach mojej matki, on nie może zrobić mi nic złego - powiedziała z lekkim śmiechem. - Przepraszam - dodała szybko, gdy zobaczyła, jak ból przeszył oczy Charliego.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby - powiedział.

\- Jak się miewa twój tata?

\- Tęskni za mamą, wszyscy tęsknimy - powiedział smutno. Wyciągnęła rękę, biorąc jego dłoń w swoją.

\- Tak mi przykro.

\- W porządku - powiedział. - Teraz, kiedy Bill i ja wyszliśmy ze Świętego Munga, cały swój czas spędza w pokoju Rona.

\- Czy są o nim jakieś wieści?

\- Uzdrowiciele twierdzą, że radzi sobie znacznie lepiej, ale leczenie jest nadal powolne. Mają nadzieję, że obudzi się za miesiąc lub dwa.

\- Chciałabym móc go zobaczyć.

\- To jeszcze nie jest bezpieczne, zwłaszcza w twoim stanie, ale wiesz, że powiemy ci, jeśli coś się zmieni - powiedział, ściskając lekko jej dłoń.

\- Wiem - powiedziała.

\- Myślę, że ktoś chce z tobą porozmawiać - powiedział.

\- Co? - zapytała, zdezorientowana nagłą zmianą tematu. Wskazał głową w bok, a kiedy odwróciła się w tym kierunku, zobaczyła Draco stojącego kilka stolików dalej, patrzącego na nią.

\- Myślę, że powinnam...

\- W porządku, idź - powiedział Charlie. - Od kilku dni próbuje się z tobą skontaktować.

\- Dobrze cię widzieć - powiedziała do Charliego, a on uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

\- Idź - powiedział z uśmiechem. Skinęła głową i wstała, powoli kierując się do miejsca, w którym stał Draco.

\- Cześć - powiedziała, gdy tylko była wystarczająco blisko.

\- Dzień dobry.

\- Nie spodziewałam się, że cię tu zobaczę. Myślałam, że nadal jesteś w szpitalu.

\- Byłem. Jestem - poprawił. - Kazałem mojemu uzdrowicielowi wypuścić mnie na dzisiejszy wieczór. Chciałem cię zobaczyć.

\- Draco, jeśli nie czujesz się dobrze, nie powinieneś wychodzić…

\- Nic mi nie jest, widzisz? - powiedział, rozkładając ręce na boki.

Wyglądał dobrze, ale wiedziała, że prawdopodobnie nie do końca tak było. Nie było na nim dzisiaj widocznych śladów, ale znała prawdę. Odwiedziła raz w szpitalu, kilka dni po bitwie. Widziała głębokie rany na jego piersi i ramionach, ślady, które zostawił tam jego ojciec, kiedy próbował go zabić. Wiedziała też, że te rany nie były najgorsze. Straszna była magia, której wobec niego użył.

\- Wszystko w porządku, przysięgam - nalegał z poważną miną, a ona skinęła głową, decydując się porzucić problem.

\- Cieszę się, że radzisz sobie lepiej - powiedziała. Była to jedyna rzecz, jaka przyszła jej do głowy. Myślała, że zmierzenie się z Harrym będzie najgorszym, co będzie musiała zrobić tej nocy, ale nie spodziewała się zobaczyć Draco. Nie miała teraz pojęcia, co powiedzieć.

\- Więc widzę, że wszystko się zmieniło, odkąd ostatni raz cię widziałem - powiedział, zerkając na jej brzuch.

\- Chyba tak - odpowiedziała. Co miała powiedzieć?

\- Jak długo?

\- Sześć miesięcy.

\- Dokładnie sześć miesięcy? - zapytał i wiedziała, że myśli o tym, co wydarzyło się dokładnie sześć miesięcy wcześniej.

\- Tak - odpowiedziała. Co jeszcze mogła powiedzieć? - Nigdy nie miałam okazji podziękować ci za to, co zrobiłeś tamtej nocy.

\- Nie ma za co być wdzięcznym.

\- Tej nocy uratowałeś wiele istnień, Draco. W tym moje.

\- Powinienem był zabić ojca, kiedy miałem szansę, ale tego nie zrobiłem i prawie skazałem na śmierć i ciebie i siebie. Nie masz za co mi dziękować.

Zrobiła krok do przodu i sięgnęła po jego dłoń. 

\- Uratowałeś mi życie. Uratowałeś więcej istnień, niż mogę zliczyć. Severus powiedział mi, że zniszczyłeś ostatniego horkruksa. Bez tego nigdy byśmy go nie pokonali.

\- A jednak to nie wystarczyło - powiedział cicho. Jego wolna ręka sięgnęła do niej, ale powstrzymał się, zanim dotknął jej brzucha. - Byłoby nam razem tak dobrze - szepnął prawie do siebie.

\- Może po prostu nie było nam to przeznaczone - powiedziała, nie wiedząc, jak sprawić, by poczuł się lepiej.

\- Może - powiedział. - Ale dlaczego on?

\- Myślę, że miłość nie zna powodu - powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem. Merlin wiedział, że nie spodziewała się, że skończy z Severusem, ale nie mogła wymyślić dla siebie lepszego życia.

\- Kochasz go.

\- Kocham.

Wziął głęboki oddech, ale nie był zaskoczony jej słowami. Wiedział, co czuła do Severusa. Był prawdopodobnie jedynym poza nimi dwojgiem, który rozumiał.

\- Czy jesteś szczęśliwa?

\- Jestem.

\- Cóż, w końcu to jedyna rzecz, która się liczy.

Mocniej ścisnął jej dłoń, gdy palce jego drugiej ręki przesunęły się na jej policzek.

\- Może w następnym życiu - powiedział ze smutnym uśmiechem na ustach. Bez słowa puścił jej rękę, odwrócił się i wyszedł.

Patrzyła, jak odchodzi, nie wiedząc, co robić, próbując zdecydować, czy powinna go ścigać, czy nie. Jednak co mogła powiedzieć, żeby poczuł się lepiej?

\- Myślę, że jesteśmy tu już wystarczająco długo, nie zgodzisz się? - Głos Severusa zaskoczył ją i odwróciła się do niego. Patrzył przez jej ramię, obserwując, jak Draco odchodzi.

Widziała już swoich przyjaciół i oni już wiedzieli, co przyszła im powiedzieć. Wiedzieli, że jest z Severusem, wiedzieli, że jest w ciąży. Nic więcej jej tam nie trzymało.

\- Myślę, że masz rację - powiedziała, a jego oczy skierowały się na nią. Był wyraźnie zaskoczony jej odpowiedzią. - Myślę, że czas iść.

\- Jesteś pewna?

\- Przychodzi mi do głowy kilka innych rzeczy, które wolałabym teraz robić - powiedziała sugestywnie i zobaczyła, jak ciepło przemknęło przez jego oczy.

\- Czy mogę? - zapytał wtedy, podając jej rękę.

\- Proszę.

Zaczęli oddalać się od tłumu, próbując znaleźć bezpieczne miejsce na aportację, gdy ktoś zawołał ją po imieniu. Severus jęknął z frustracji, ale odwróciła się i zobaczyła, że Remus idzie w ich stronę.

\- Cześć - powiedział, kiedy do nich doszedł.

\- Właśnie wychodziliśmy, Lupin, więc jeśli nie masz nic ważnego do powiedzenia…

\- Miałem nadzieję, że będę mógł porozmawiać z tobą dziś wieczorem - powiedział Remus, ignorując komentarz Severusa. - Nie miałem na to szans od czasu bitwy.

\- Masz rację. Jak się masz?

\- Nic mi nie jest, właściwie...

\- Remus - zawołał ktoś z tłumu, przerywając mu.

\- Jestem tutaj, Doro - powiedział i po chwili zobaczyli idącą do nich Tonks.

\- Myślałem, że wychodzimy - powiedział Severus, ale ona tylko ścisnęła jego dłoń i uśmiechnęła się do wiedźmy.

\- Witaj, Hermiono - powiedziała wiedźma, promiennie do niej.

\- Hej Tonks, jak się masz… O mój Boże! - sapnęła.

\- Co, myślałaś, że jesteś jedyna? - zapytała wiedźma, a jej uśmiech stał się większy, kiedy przesunęła ręce do własnego brzucha, który wydawał się być równie duży jak Hermiony.

\- Nie wiedziałam, ja...

\- Oczywiście, że nie, nie było cię w pobliżu od jakiegoś czasu - powiedziała wiedźma, biorąc rękę Remusa i przyciągając go do siebie. Tonks zobaczyła zaskoczenie na jej twarzy i zaśmiała się mocno.

\- Nawet nie wiedziałam, że jesteście razem.

\- Mogłabym powiedzieć to samo.

\- Cóż, gratulacje, Nimfadoro, Lupinie. Miejmy nadzieję, że badania, które twierdzą, że likantropia jest chorobą dziedziczną, są niedokładne - powiedział Severus, uśmiechając się, widząc bladego Remusa. - Teraz, jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, właśnie wychodziliśmy - dodał, przyciągając Hermionę do siebie.

\- Oczywiście, cóż, chciałem ci tylko podziękować, Hermiono, ponieważ do tej pory nie miałem okazji.

\- Dziękujesz? Za co?

\- Gdyby nie ty, Dora umarłaby tej nocy.

\- Tak, cóż, mogłabym ci powiedzieć to samo - powiedziała, zerkając na Severusa.

\- Myślę, że to czyni nas równymi - odparł Remus z uśmiechem, przyciągając Tonks bliżej i położył dłoń na jej brzuchu. - Dziękuję Ci.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziała.

\- Skoro chciałeś jej podziękować, Lupinie, mogłeś wysłać kartkę - powiedział Severus zmęczonym tonem, chociaż wiedziała, że on też był wdzięczny. W końcu to jego życie uratował Remus. Po prostu nigdy nie powiedziałby tego głośno. - Jeśli to wszystko…

\- Tak, to wszystko. Miło było cię widzieć, Hermiono. Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce będziemy mieli okazję porozmawiać - powiedział swoim zwykłym łagodnym tonem.

\- Ja też - odpowiedziała, po czym patrzyła, jak odwracają się i wracają w tłum. - Nie było potrzeby być niegrzecznym.

\- Myślałem, że powiedziałaś, że są inne rzeczy, które wolałabyś robić, niż zostać tutaj - powiedział jej, przyciągając ją do siebie. Jego oczy przez chwilę przeszukiwały tłum, jakby chciał się upewnić, że nikt nie patrzy, a potem pochylił się, żeby ją pocałować. Spodziewała się szybkiego pocałunku, prawie czystego, skoro byli publicznie, ale zamiast tego pocałował ją gorąco, przyciągając ją do siebie i natychmiastowo sprawiając, że zapomniała o wszystkim oprócz niego. - Sam mogę wymyślić kilka z tych rzeczy - wyszeptał w jej usta. - Chyba że zmieniłaś zdanie i wolałbyś zostać tutaj jeszcze przez kilka godzin nieustannej i bezcelowej paplaniny.

Będzie czas na rozmowę z nimi wszystkimi, czas na nadrobienie tego, co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy, ale na razie powiedziała im wszystko, czego potrzebowała. Nie potrafiła wymyślić nic lepszego niż powrót do domu i przypomnienie Severusowi o jego wcześniejszej propozycji przywiązania jej do łóżka i sprawienia, by zapomniała o wszystkim innym.

\- Chodźmy do domu - szepnęła w jego usta, całując go ponownie, kiedy aportował ich oboje.

Kto by pomyślał, że głupie śledzenie śmierciożerców któregoś popołudnia doprowadzi do czegoś takiego? Kto by pomyślał, że złota dziewczyna Gryffindoru zakocha się w głowie domu Slytherinu, ich przerażającym Mistrzu Eliksirów? Na pewno nie ona.

Może nie tak się zwykle działo. Z pewnością nie przypominało to historii z filmów, ale jakie to miało znaczenie? Kochała Severusa, a on kochał ją. O co jeszcze mogłaby poprosić? Miała to, czego chciała, czego potrzebowała. Wszystko inne było nieistotne.


End file.
